<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［宇植］鹤声（一） by Rocketlaunchbaseof23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763281">［宇植］鹤声（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23'>Rocketlaunchbaseof23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《风鸟未落》改名《鹤声》</p><p>lof wp ao3 后花园（不确定）上同步更新</p><p> </p><p>那只是一个平常又快乐的下午，艳丽的阳光炙烤着大地，柏油铺成的路面上腾升起热浪，拍打在橙黄色的大巴车壳上，兴奋地想要融入到车内的欢声笑语中去，和笑容灿烂无邪的小孩子们打成一片。</p><p>和带队老师一起坐在前排的孩子小手扒着车窗，大大的眼睛一直不停地盯着窗外不断变化的街景，一声不吭。而身后的小伙伴们还沉浸在郊游的欢乐当中，活泼好动的他们哪怕是在回程的路上也是最开始出发时的那副兴奋模样。</p><p>“东植真的可以自己一个人回去吗？我们这次解散的地点可不是在学校门口哦。”带队老师看着陆东植晃得越来越欢的小腿，还是放不下自己心里的担心，再一次向陆东植确认了一遍。</p><p>陆东植扭过头来，嫩黄色的通学帽子下面圆滚滚的水灵大眼望着老师，笑着点点头，很是自信地说道：“当然啦！孝孝老师！爸爸妈妈告诉过我该怎么回家啦！”</p><p>说着，他还用自己没有完全长开的手从书包侧面的小兜里掏出纸条来，上面既有大人的字迹还有小孩可爱的简笔画。</p><p>“我们在石碑公园下车，所以我只要在原地等307公交车开过来给司机叔叔450韩元，坐五站后下车，等518公交车过来再给司机叔叔450韩元，坐七站就到我家附近啦！”</p><p>老师看着陆东植手里的纸条上还特意画上了公交车和司机叔叔，忍住自己嘴角的微笑，放下了自己心中的担心，觉得陆东植这么聪明，让他学会自己回家也不妨是一次好的开始。</p><p>想到这，她又不由地皱起了眉头。虽然她见过陆东植的父母几次，但每次感觉他们都十分地警惕着周围，往不好的方面说，她甚至几度怀疑过他们是否真的是陆东植的父母。但到现在陆东植还好好地坐在她的旁边，也许真的是她想多了吧。</p><p>她目送着陆东植上了公交车，还和陆东植隔着玻璃窗挥了挥手，当她放下手时她都不会想到，这是她最后一次见到陆东植。</p><p>陆东植坐在公交车的座位上，数着离家越来越近的站牌，激动地都开始小小声地哼起歌来，他望着窗外，想着待会回家要和爸爸妈妈说上自己在郊游的时候看到的一些有趣的事，最近爸爸妈妈的脸上很少出现笑容，有一次他帮快递小哥哥开门还被骂了一顿。陆东植想到这，瘪了瘪嘴，欢快的调子正好被他哼到了结尾，窗外一辆消防车从远方急行而过，拉响着警报，陆东植学着那急促变换的调子，手里变着把戏，自己和自己玩着，下了车。</p><p>公交车站虽然在他家的附近，但还是需要走上几分钟的路程，他家偏离主干道，位于一个没什么路人会经过的小斜坡上。</p><p>陆东植背着他的书包，两眼盯着自己化身成超人和怪兽的手，专注地演绎着一场酣畅淋漓的动作戏码。忘记看向前方的道路，和对面一个匆匆走来的路人不小心发生了碰撞。</p><p>“啊，对不......”陆东植刚抬头想要道歉，就被对方凶狠的眼神吓得不敢说话了。</p><p>对方双手插着口袋，头上的帽檐压低得几乎看不见脸，被陆东植撞到后本想对着陆东植说上些什么，但又好像顾忌着什么一般瞪了一眼陆东植就赶紧走了。</p><p>陆东植本能地害怕，还问到了对方身上传来的一股他无法形容出来的味道，也不敢留在原地，蹬着小腿飞快地跑远了一些，又后怕地回头小心望了望刚才那个很凶的人，看见对方钻进了一辆感觉很高级的黑色轿车中，好像和一个长相很严肃的人在说话。</p><p>陆东植没敢继续看下去，潜意识觉得对方是坏人，怕对方要是发现了自己在偷看，会把自己抓走卖掉。他赶紧想跑回家去，没有注意从刚才就听到的消防车的警报声依然还在这附近响起。</p><p> </p><p>“事情办得怎么样？”</p><p>车内沙哑的男声响起，声音不大但足够让那凶恶的彪形大汉对其俯首称臣。</p><p>“已经解决了。”男人压低的帽檐也挡不住他翘起的毛骨悚然的微笑。</p><p>“他偷走的东西呢？找到了吗？”带着金扳指的手指按着某种节奏一下又一下地敲击着横隔在两人之间的皮革扶手，徐宗贤眼神阴沉着，等待对方的回答。</p><p>黑帽檐底下的眼神躲闪，挨不住徐宗贤的威压，迟疑地开口，“没，没有找到……”</p><p>“什么！”徐宗贤怒拍在扶手上，对方被惊得瑟缩了一下，不知道的还以为那青筋暴起的手掌打到了他的身上。</p><p>徐宗贤那像鹰一般锐利的眼神刺在对方脸上，牙齿碾过牙齿，发出渗人的声响，“我说过的吧，那东西一定不能泄露出去。否则，我们全部都得完，蛋。”</p><p>那人硬生生地被徐宗贤的眼神逼出了冷汗，刚才结束陆家人生命时还不会犹豫的手此时缩在口袋里颤抖个不停。</p><p>“放，放心，我已经放火陆家烧了，就算名单没有被找出来，现在肯定已经化为灰烬了。”</p><p>徐宗贤听完，食指重新开始在皮革扶手上击打出节拍，听着不远处的警报声，闭上眼睛甚至像在享受。</p><p>“联系那边做好收尾工作，如果发现疑似名单的，立刻处理掉。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p> </p><p>陆东植走上坡道时，终于发现了不对劲。平日里根本没什么人走动的街道上此时有不少的人吵吵闹闹地向一个地方走去，脸上浮着好奇与担忧，不像是什么好事情。</p><p>“造孽喔……”</p><p>陆东植听着人们的对话，心里突然涌出一股不安。</p><p>不，不会的。</p><p>他加快了脚步，定眼望向那刚才被高楼挡住的天空上飘起的黑烟，</p><p>不会的。</p><p>下一秒，他转过了弯道，看见了那围在一起的人群，面朝着自己的家，对着消防车和救护车互相嘀咕不停。</p><p>他愣在人群外，不敢相信映在人们脸上的火光，也不敢相信他早上出门时还一切如常的，木门外的风铃，窗台上的植物，还有妈妈嘱咐他注意安全时的笑脸，现在全部被无情燃烧的火苗吞噬了个干净，他们一家人重新塑造起来的，还没有撑过一年的回忆。</p><p>他出神地望着那热浪，空气连同他的精神一起被扭曲着。</p><p>“嘭”的一下，玻璃承受不了高温，从二楼碎裂开来掉在地上，炸开亮晶晶的花，人们害怕地向后躲闪，淹没了陆东植。</p><p>“闪开闪开！”消防员朝他家喷水，火苗退缩了一下又重新叫嚣起来。</p><p>依旧不肯散去的人群中一个男人接起了电话，“喂，大少。”</p><p>“那边怎么样了？”年轻的声音已经过了变声期，听起来十分动人。</p><p>男人长得要比平常人稍高，不用踮脚就能看到全部的样貌。</p><p>“他们放了火，暂时还不知道陆家的人有没有幸存下来。”</p><p>“不，徐宗贤已经对他们动手了，放火应该是他们抹去名单的存在和组织痕迹的方法。”徐仁宇藏在徐宗贤停车地方不远的咖啡馆里，盯着徐宗贤的车子，一边打着电话一边监听着徐宗贤和他手下的对话。</p><p>“他们没有拿到东西？”男人吃了一惊，难以想象陆钟哲居然会让徐宗贤在他手里吃亏两次。</p><p>徐仁宇躲在最角落靠窗的卡座上，看着徐宗贤的车子离开，拔下塞在耳朵里的耳机，继续对通话着的手下说道：“也庆幸他们没有拿到吧，不然这场持久战，我们会更加落于下方。对了，那个孩子你找到了吗？”</p><p>男人盯着逐渐被控制下去的火势和朝陆家房子里奔的消防人员，迟疑了一会，决定还是开口：“大少，陆钟哲真的有孩子吗？您只是听他提起过一句，会不会......”</p><p>徐仁宇回答地倒是果断：“不会，当年他的那个语气不像是撒谎。”</p><p>突然对面的声音沉了下来，“大少，出来了。两具，没有活口。”</p><p>陆东植看着白色担架上抬着的深灰绿色的袋子，有一人长，被拉链严丝合缝起来，在红蓝色警示灯的照射下，被抬上了救护车。</p><p>他害怕地掐着自己，发着抖，嘴唇被咬得快渗出血丝。他小声地在人群之中呜咽着，淹没在了嘈杂声中，孤苦无助。</p><p>“孩子，快跑。”他像是听到了父母的呼喊，僵住的腿一点点向后挪动，撞到了后面看热闹的人。</p><p>“你怎么啦？”对方低下身子问他，可在陆东植看来对方就像带着一张十分诡异的笑脸面具，凑到他面前。</p><p>这不是真的。</p><p>他面露恐惧，一下子接受不了的巨大打击，下意识推开了别人朝自己伸过来的手，转身向反方向跑走，也不知道自己该去向何方。</p><p>“啊！”对方没有想到会被陆东植推开，惊呼了一声，还好有同伴扶着她。</p><p>“那小孩怎么那样。”</p><p>“可能是第一次看见火灾吓到了吧。”</p><p>人群中的小小骚乱吸引了通话中男人的目光，他顺着被陆东植推开的人群方向看去，嫩黄色的帽子和书包映入了他的眼中。</p><p>“大少，我发现一个小孩，很可能就是陆家的孩子。”</p><p>徐仁宇眼神一动，“跟上他，我随后就来。”</p><p> </p><p>无人问津的公园，被风轻轻摇晃起来的秋千生锈地哼着温柔的歌，陆东植躲在一个椭圆爬梯的内部，双手抱着膝，周围安静的气氛让他以为刚才看到的画面只是他在这里睡着后做的一场噩梦。</p><p>可惜他没有睡着，刚才灼肤的热浪现在都还让他意识清醒着，忘不了那破碎的玻璃窗，脸上没有悲伤的人群，还有那无法发声的裹尸袋。</p><p>“爸爸......妈妈......”</p><p>他小声抽泣着，害怕重新面对那已经成了废墟的他们一家的栖息地。</p><p>“陆钟哲是你什么人？”突然的一个声音从爬梯上方传来，陆东植仰着头寻找声音的主人，脸上还挂着泪珠，一抽一抽地带着厚重的哭腔：“是，是我爸爸......”</p><p>说着，脑中浮现出爸爸的脸，开始哭得更大声，声音在空腔内来回撞击，空腔内只剩下了陆东植凄惨可怜的哭声在盘旋。</p><p>徐仁宇得到了确认，从爬梯上跳进了内部的大洞里，降落在陆东植的面前，唬得陆东植收住了哭喊，抽着气躲在一边傻傻地看着落在自己面前的小哥哥。</p><p>“我叫徐仁宇，你叫什么名字？”徐仁宇半蹲在他面前，问他姓名。</p><p>“陆，陆东植......”陆东植往里缩了缩，看着徐仁宇的脸犹豫着了一下，还是告诉了徐仁宇自己的名字。</p><p>大洞四周由水泥封住，只留了一个洞口供小朋友钻进钻出，陆东植就是从那个洞口进来的，还有一个进入方法就是从上方开的爬梯口上进来。大多数的光照不进洞里，只有上方有着外面世界的光亮，放射的光芒照着漂浮的尘埃和他面前的徐仁宇。</p><p>他看着徐仁宇朝他伸手，“我也是一个人，你愿意跟我回家吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ［宇植］鹤声（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不要。”</p><p>陆东植眼睛里的豆大的泪水还挂在眼角，模糊了徐仁宇在他眼前的手。他揪了揪书包带子，把书包挪到面前，好像这样就能为他抵挡住这一切他还没有习惯的事物，比如这个突然从天而降说要带他回家的哥哥。</p><p>横在两人之间的书包，还有陆东植那奶声奶气的拒绝，让徐仁宇愣在原地。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我，我不认识你！”</p><p>陆东植哭得通红的圆润鼻头抽了抽，在他的认知里，他从来都没有见过徐仁宇，现在徐仁宇突然出现，还是在他家发生了这么大的变故之后，陆东植很难不对徐仁宇产生警惕，即使徐仁宇的相貌属于那种让人很难会去提防的上等样貌。</p><p>陆东植一屁股缩坐在沙地上，徐仁宇也不可能去强行把他拉起来塞进车里直接走人，虽然那样能够省去不少事，但他相信，如果此时他要强行把陆东植带走，就刚才的那个哭声，绝对能帮他引来一些不必要的麻烦。</p><p>徐仁宇只好陪着陆东植一起蹲坐在地上，盘起他两条正在发育中的长腿，开始好声好气地跟陆东植说：“我认识你啊，陆东植。”</p><p>陆东植听他念出自己的名字，刚准备对徐仁宇反射性地要翘起嘴角，又突然反应过来，嘴角立刻塌了回去，不上徐仁宇当，“我刚刚不小心把名字告诉过你了。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着他钻出来又缩回去的黄色小脑袋，有些好笑，但顾及到陆东植的情绪没敢表现出来。</p><p>“好吧，我虽然之前不认识你，但我认识你爸爸，陆钟哲。”</p><p>“真的？”陆东植露出他的眼睛，仔细打量了一番徐仁宇。徐仁宇的相貌看起来只有十几，他怎么也不会认为徐仁宇会和他三四十岁的爸爸扯上关系。</p><p>“真的。”徐仁宇的表情倒是很认真，冷静的面容不像是在说谎，“你爸是个好人，在......”他沉思了一会，决定和陆东植说实话，“在我快饿死的时候，他帮助过我，那时候他和我提起过你，说他也有一个儿子，是个很可爱的孩子。”</p><p>本来陆东植的注意力还在看徐仁宇的打扮不像是曾经快饿死过的人，可随着徐仁宇提起他爸爸曾经跟徐仁宇提起过他，陆东植的注意力一下子就被转移了，挂在睫毛上的“金豆子”重新开始疯狂往下掉，本来稍微平复点了的气息又被哭乱了。</p><p>“呜哇——”的，耳朵里全是陆东植的哭声，不知道他哪里来的那么多眼泪可以流。</p><p>“那你有认识的亲戚家可以让你住吗？”徐仁宇怕了他，赶紧岔开话题怕陆东植继续哭下去。</p><p>“没，呜，没有......”家里从来没有来过人，爸爸妈妈也从来没有带他去拜访过什么亲戚朋友，唯一自称认识爸爸的，就只有眼前的徐仁宇了。</p><p>徐仁宇实在有些看不下去陆东植脸上挂着的水汪汪的印记了，从兜里掏出纸巾给陆东植擦眼泪。</p><p>一边擦还一边不饶人地说：“那你要是不跟我走，你就只能被送去孤儿院了。”</p><p>“我不去！呜啊——”陆东植的眼泪止不住地掉，徐仁宇就凑在他旁边接眼泪，甚至还接上瘾了，知道小孩不禁这么逗的，偏偏不知道打住。</p><p>“到了孤儿院，你一不听话就有人打你，还要不给你吃饭，关小黑屋，你怕不怕？”</p><p>“呜哇——我不要去，呜呜，我不去！”</p><p>“那你就跟我走，以后你就是我弟弟，我就是你哥哥。”</p><p>“呜哇啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>徐仁宇是怎么说服陆东植跟他走的，在公园外等候的手下们不知道，只知道他们大少从那个爬梯后方走出来的时候，脖子上吊着还在抽泣的陆少爷，都把大少的肩膀哭成了深色，有些洁癖的大少却一点脸色都没变。</p><p>“大少，你说这小子真的会知道那东西的下落吗？”副驾驶的手下独自纠结了半天，看着后视镜里因为陆东植不肯撒手而被迫一直抱着人的徐家大少，想了想，还是担心地转过头来问道。</p><p>徐仁宇瞥了一眼因为哭太久已经在徐仁宇肩膀上哭睡了的陆东植那张没有忧愁的睡颜，亮晶晶的口水润湿了小小的粉色唇瓣，从嘴角滴了下来，滴在自己本来就被他哭湿了一大片的衣服上。</p><p>徐仁宇拿手帕帮陆东植垫着，声音压到不会把人吵醒的音量，“只能赌一把了，本家那边没有找到对我们来说就是最大的好消息，至于陆东植，我们不能把全部希望都寄托在他身上。”</p><p>“还有，以后他就是我弟，记得叫他少爷。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆东植醒来之后才发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间里，外面的天已经暗了下去，房间里缺少光线，使得周围的家具蒙上了一层阴影，房间外也是安安静静悄无声息的，令他害怕。</p><p>他缩在柔软的被子里，把自己蜷成一团，发着抖，后怕着自己是不是错信了徐仁宇。</p><p>“他醒了吗？”他在被子里突然听到外面传来徐仁宇的声音，不知道为什么，他的第一反应便是掀开了被子，连鞋都没来得及穿，踩着袜子就跑了出去，一打开门就冲进了徐仁宇的怀里，抱着徐仁宇，埋着自己的脸，又不肯说话。</p><p>徐仁宇稳住陆东植扑过来的力道，示意守在门口的佣人可以离开，他把陆东植稍微扯离了自己一些距离，蹲下来戳了戳陆东植哭得瘪下去的脸蛋，“饿了吧，我带你去吃饭。”</p><p>徐仁宇住的地方很大，成一个口字结构，徐仁宇带他下楼走过一条长廊，才到达了中间大厅吃饭的地方。但是又很空，偌大的空间里陆东植只看见了零零散散的几位佣人，比起这个家的大，更显得这个家的空。</p><p>吃饭的餐桌也很大，但只坐了他们两人，陆东植还以为会有其他人和他们一块吃饭，等来等去也不见有人过来。直到徐仁宇问他怎么不吃，陆东植这才意识到这么大个餐桌只有他们两个吃饭，瞥了一眼默不作声吃着饭的徐仁宇，察言观色地也不敢多说话，跟徐仁宇一样默默吃起了饭，一场晚饭被他们吃得安静极了。</p><p>等陆东植放下碗，徐仁宇就让佣人领着陆东植去熟悉熟悉家里，陆东植看着徐仁宇像是不准备起身陪他的样子，被佣人牵着，回头一直用扑闪扑闪的眼睛渴望地望着徐仁宇，见徐仁宇根本不动摇，只能失落地跟着佣人乖乖地去了。</p><p>“陆少爷，今天就先到这吧。大少吩咐过，让您早些睡。”</p><p>陆东植不明白对方为什么要叫自己陆少爷，跟她提起这事，却被对方用因为是大少的命令给压了回来。</p><p>陆东植躺在床上，望着熄了灯就黑成一团的天花板，暂时间挤出了脑海的白天重新在这黑夜回归，他一闭眼，就是那比天还亮的火光，铺满他整个眼底。随后而来的，是那好像在无声地盯着他的灰绿色袋子，拉链拉开，露出他爸爸妈妈的面貌，然后下一秒，他们变成了恐怖的焦炭。</p><p>“嗬！”陆东植额头上冒出一层的细汗，他起身顺着自己刚才被卡住的呼吸，听着屋外树叶扇动的声音，就像谁在呼喊。</p><p>他摸黑下床，害怕自己一个人呆着，踏着拖鞋跑出了房门，没有人在门外守着。他凭着记忆在大房子里穿来穿去，房子里很安静，但也许是因为有些晚了，他根本见不到人。</p><p>这种感觉比刚才自己一个人在房间里还要令他害怕。</p><p>幸好他看见了前方的房间里亮着灯，他急冲冲地朝着那个方向跑去。</p><p>“陆少爷，你大半夜的不睡觉乱跑做什么？”是他没有见过的人，在门口堵住质问他。</p><p>“我，我睡不着。”他仰着看对方有些逆光的脸，气势小得声音都快出不来了。</p><p>周英民低头俯瞰着陆东植小不点的个子，对于小朋友的烦恼有些嗤之以鼻，“然后呢？”</p><p>陆东植被他挡着，左看右看勉强好像看到徐仁宇在里面，想了想，鼓起胆子对周英民说：“我，我要找我哥哥！”</p><p>徐仁宇在房间里听到了些动静，加上整个家里有这么嫩生声音的只有陆东植，他让周英民把人带过来，问陆东植有什么事。</p><p>陆东植把原模原样的回答跟徐仁宇说了一遍。</p><p>没想到徐仁宇的回答和周英民也没差多少，“所以呢，你想怎么样？”一看就是没带过孩子的回答。</p><p>陆东植害怕的心情还没得到缓解，在徐仁宇面前又弄得很是紧张。他转溜着眼睛，手指犹犹豫豫着，迈着小碎步子走到徐仁宇的面前，小心翼翼地伸出一个小手指在徐仁宇翘起的二郎腿膝盖上挠着。</p><p>“我，我想让哥哥你陪陪我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇坐在椅子上，一旁的落地灯照在他脸上，高挺的鼻梁分割了明暗，他冷着脸地盯着此时此刻正躺在床上的陆东植，不明白自己到底犯了什么抽地会任由陆东植牵着同意陪他到睡着为止。</p><p>连周英民都惊讶他竟然会在和他商量事情的时候中途脱身。</p><p>徐仁宇按了按鼻梁骨，闭着眼继续想着刚才和周英民讨论的事情。</p><p>他一睁开眼，却发现刚刚已经闭起眼睛的陆东植又睁起他精神的大眼睛，眨着眼地望着他。</p><p>徐仁宇只觉得不妙，果然下一秒，陆东植就开口了，“哥哥，你能念故事书给我听吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇青筋暴起，不去看陆东植那双透着强烈渴望的眼睛，冷淡地拒绝了他，“不能。”</p><p>陆东植听到他这么拒绝，声音里立马带上了委屈，“真的不行吗？每当我睡不着的时候，我妈妈就会给我读小熊先生的故事，我就一定会睡着的。”</p><p>好家伙，还跟他开始可怜巴巴了。</p><p>徐仁宇给自己心理建设了一番，盯着陆东植那可怜巴巴的脸，坚定地说出了“不能”两字。</p><p>陆东植见说服不了徐仁宇给自己念故事书，还没有睡意地准备开始跟徐仁宇唠起来：“哥哥，你家里怎么这么大啊？我刚刚找你都找了好久。”</p><p>徐仁宇青筋继续跳动着，碍于对方只是一名小学生，只能耐着自己的性子，“那就不要乱跑。”</p><p>“那你会不会像我一样害怕啊？”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“那睡不着呢？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那以后你要是有睡不着的时候，你告诉我，我肯定会陪着哥哥直到你睡着的！”</p><p>徐仁宇看着一脸天真的陆东植，心情有些微妙，但被他忽略了过去，只想着如何让陆东植赶紧睡觉。</p><p>“你还不睡，我已经在首尔帮你安排好学校了，你明天一早就得去学校，敢在课堂上睡着的话你看我怎么收拾你。”</p><p>陆东植此刻才知道自己第二天还要上学，吓了一跳，这下不敢不睡了。</p><p>他又突然想起之前徐仁宇跟他说过的话。</p><p>“哥哥你说过你不会像孤儿院那样我一不听话就打我的！”</p><p>没想到这小孩记别人的话记得还挺牢，徐仁宇挑了挑眉，“我说过我不会吗？”</p><p>“哥哥你骗人！”</p><p>“赶紧睡觉我就不打你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ［宇植］鹤声（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植被徐仁宇接到首尔后，除了偶尔会因为父母的事情情绪落入低谷，但其实生活上并没有什么令他感到不便的，徐仁宇或者说所有的人都对他很好。唯一让陆东植感到有些不习惯的，可能就是上学了。</p><p>光州虽然是个不大不小的城市，但他以前读书的学校里的学习氛围和首尔的完全不能比。也不知道是不是因为徐仁宇把学校给他安排得太好的缘故，反正陆东植刚插班进去，首先就发现了课表的不同，乱七八糟他见都没见过听也没听过的课塞在了他认识的语文和数学之间。</p><p>几天下来他跟得迷迷糊糊的，其他的一些课还好，好歹是韩文，他认识的字，加上陆东植本来就聪明，认真听老师的课也能听懂个大概。只是这个英语课，他着实一点也没有学过。他们的英语老师还尤其爱用英语去解释英语，听得陆东植更困惑了。不过好歹他已经从以前没学过的课开始自己补上，所以也不会像刚开始还以为老师说的是外星语那样再闹笑话了。</p><p>班会课，好不容易结束了一天新的知识，陆东植坐在自己的座位上，还在努力地复习着自己的课堂笔记。</p><p>他第一天上学的那天，在上车前曾经问过徐仁宇为什么要送他去学校。</p><p>“你父母一定是希望你能够好好学习。”徐仁宇蹲在他面前，替他调整好书包带的长短，是这么回答他的。</p><p>陆东植咬了咬唇，开始重做上一周自己做错过的题目。</p><p>“是这样，下一周我们会有一次小小的摸底测试，看看大家有没有好好复习之前学过的知识。”班主任站在讲台上，突然抛下一句对于他们来说像是炸弹一般的话语。</p><p>不止陆东植，本来安静的整个班突然炸开了锅。</p><p>“安静啦安静，只是一次小小的测试而已。”班主任还特意在“小小”上加重了音调，“你们不要紧张。当然，你们也不能不把它当一回事啊，还是要排名的。”</p><p>不要紧张，他怎么可能不紧张？陆东植咽了咽因为紧张而分泌过多的口水，小手握着笔攥得死紧。</p><p>这可是他在这的第一次考试。</p><p>陆东植脑海里突然闪过徐仁宇的脸，那张脸虽然长得好看，但一旦拉下脸来，却又让人觉得恐怖得很。</p><p>他得考好，他不想让徐仁宇对他失望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“usually......play......plays......”</p><p>他坐在徐仁宇最近帮他购置的书桌旁，不知不觉天已经黑了下来，他开着书桌上的台灯，在亮白的灯光下自己一个人琢磨着。</p><p>“陆少爷，大少叫您吃饭啦。”佣人在门外又敲了敲，提醒陆东植已经到了饭点。</p><p>陆东植抬头，看向桌上的闹钟，这才后知后觉到已经过了饭点好一会了。他们家一直都是准点吃饭，让徐仁宇等了自己这么久，怕是该生气了吧。</p><p>陆东植小跑着跑到餐桌前，看见徐仁宇一个人坐在前面，明显阴着脸，周围的佣人们大气不敢出一声，气氛很是沉重。</p><p>“对，对不起......”</p><p>他小心翼翼地观察着徐仁宇的脸色，觉得自己马上道歉会比较好。</p><p>徐仁宇扫过一眼陆东植不安的小手，垂着眼帘，擦拭着本来就干净得发亮的餐刀，幽幽发问：“你做错了什么？”</p><p>“我，我错过了饭点。”陆东植有些害怕这样的徐仁宇，害怕到他扯着裤边扭成了一个圈。</p><p>“为什么不下来吃饭？过来。”徐仁宇切着重新过了一遍火之后的牛排，眼神示意陆东植过来坐下吃饭。</p><p>陆东植见徐仁宇眼神变柔和了一些，似乎没有打算说他，悬起来的心脏落回了胸膛，还是不太熟练的拿起放在自己面前的刀叉，对徐仁宇解释道：“我很笨，做，做不出来那些题目，一，一直在想，一直在想，然后，才发现已经过了饭点了......”</p><p>他努力学习着徐仁宇那套切牛排时的漂亮身姿，还是把肉划得刀口破烂，样貌不好。</p><p>徐仁宇吃饭的时候很安静，而他却经常不小心把刀尖磕在白瓷上，乒呤乓啷的，为安静的饭桌上添上一笔不甚悦耳的热闹。</p><p>陆东植停下切着牛排的手，抬眼瞅了瞅徐仁宇的表情，又低头注视了一番自己眼前的菜色，犹豫间，还是决定小心地开口试探道：“那个......可以的话，哥哥你能教教我吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，等着喉咙里那块味道不错的肉吞下去，才接陆东植的话：“教你什么？”</p><p>“英，英语题。”</p><p>陆东植很明显地看见徐仁宇的眼中划过一道虽然被他藏了起来但被陆东植看得真真切切的嗤之以鼻，“别一遇到不懂的就想要依靠别人，学会自己解决。我还有事，你慢慢吃。”</p><p>徐仁宇拍了拍他的肩，陆东植看着徐仁宇的背影扬长而去。</p><p>什么嘛，肯定是怕我问到自己不会的提前先溜了！</p><p>自己解决就自己解决！哼！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然前几天的他还雄赳赳气昂昂地下定决心要自己解决英语这一大难题，可是随着考试日期的逼近，他每日专研英语的时间也越拖越晚，好几次人都快掉进课本里了，却还是一窍不通。</p><p>要是以这种状态考试，其他科目不说，光英语他恐怕就要全班倒数了。</p><p>他恍恍惚惚得被佣人叫醒，在徐仁宇的注视下恍恍惚惚地吃完早餐，恍恍惚惚地上完一天的课后又被恍恍惚惚地接回家里。</p><p>陆东植坐在自己的书桌前，一脸绝望地看着面前摊开的英语习题本，上面密密麻麻的小字眼占满了整个页面，强行映在眼帘，钻进他的脑海里，搅得他很是头疼。</p><p>“啊！——不想学下去了......”他从椅子上烦躁地站起来，直直向身后柔软的大床上倒去，整个人被被子淹没，好像这样就不会有英语考试会找到自己。</p><p>徐仁宇走到陆东植的房间外，想起最近一直没什么精神还老爱打呵欠的陆东植，以及他偶尔看到晚上陆东植房间的窗户还透出来的光，想必上次陆东植和他说的那令他为难的英语题是真的让他为难了。</p><p>他敲了敲房门，听见陆东植那被英语折磨到半死不活的声音，在门外没忍住地笑了出来。听见了自己漏出来的笑声，徐仁宇拿拳头抵了抵自己弯起来的嘴角，咳嗽了一下，进门对着裹成了一条落寞“毛毛虫”的陆东植正色道：“拿上你的英语书。”</p><p>陆东植“唰”地从被子里钻了出来，看见徐仁宇已经准备离开的身影，立马抓起书桌上的英语书屁颠屁颠地在徐仁宇的身后跟了过去。</p><p>“坐这。”徐仁宇让陆东植做在他自己的位子上，陆东植照做，把英语书铺开在高高的桌子上，抬头看着徐仁宇，期待的眼神中等待着徐仁宇开始教他如何学习英语。</p><p>徐仁宇替他按下电脑的开关，等着电脑屏幕亮起，他指着无辜的电脑，对着懵懂的陆东植说：“不会的，问电脑，明白了吗？”</p><p>陆东植抬头用眼睛眨巴眨巴地望着徐仁宇，脑子里转了半响，“嗯，明，明白了。”</p><p>徐仁宇见他开始看英语书，自己坐到旁边的沙发上，开始看一些简报。</p><p>看了没多久，他听见陆东植的声，朝他的方向看过去，他看见陆东植坐在他的办公椅上，语气里犹豫又认真地，对着还在开始页面的电脑问道：“那，那个，电脑，英语里面动词为什么有时候有s有时候又没有s啊？”</p><p>“噗哧。”这回徐仁宇是真没忍住，喝到嗓子眼里的茶水差点被他笑喷出来，冲进了气管里，害他咳嗽了好久。</p><p>陆东植听到了他的动静，立马回头看他，“哥哥你没事吧？”</p><p>有事的是你吧？</p><p>徐仁宇咳通了堵住的气管，支起身子朝陆东植走去。</p><p>“没用过电脑？”</p><p>陆东植摇摇头，“什，什么叫电脑啊？”他这些年可是听都没听过这个东西，好像他们学校有这一门课，但要到六年级才给开放。</p><p>“算了，没事。”徐仁宇把搜索窗口帮他打开，指着那一个条框，告诉陆东植，“你在这里打一些词，它就会自动帮你搜索一些相关的讯息。比如你打‘take/takes’用法，它就会出来一些刚刚你问的问题的解答。”</p><p>徐仁宇操作着电脑，替陆东植点开一个页面，上面就写有关于英语时态的用法条件。</p><p>陆东植看着页面上的很详细的用法解析，似懂非懂地点点头。虽然他还是不是很能理解，但好像反正很厉害的样子。</p><p>“懂了吗？你自己试试。”徐仁宇把电脑交给陆东植，让陆东植照着自己刚才的操作来一遍。</p><p>陆东植在徐仁宇的注视下盯了盯电脑屏幕上的条框，学着徐仁宇把那个长得像小老鼠的东西移了移，惊喜地看着屏幕上的指针也动了动，感觉好神奇。又把鼠标移了移，成功地移到刚才徐仁宇说的那个条框里，回忆着徐仁宇左击，然后特别兴奋地看向徐仁宇，像在显摆自己刚才的壮举。</p><p>徐仁宇把他的头按了回去，“打字。”</p><p>陆东植盯着面前看似有规律感觉又没有规律的键盘，上面既贴着英语又贴着韩文的，到底是什么个意思。</p><p>“哥哥我不会打字呀。”</p><p>陆东植说得有多无辜，徐仁宇就显得有多失策。</p><p>徐仁宇没法，直接拎起陆东植自己坐到位子上，然后把小小的陆东植放到自己腿上坐着，从他身后环住他，“看着我。”</p><p>陆东植盯着徐仁宇那已经长得修长的手指在键盘上按着，耳朵旁听着徐仁宇开始教他的声音。</p><p>“就还是刚刚那个，‘take’这里切换英语和韩文，上面写的是英语后，看着键盘上对应的字母按下去就好了......”</p><p>陆东植认认真真地看着徐仁宇的手指，记下该如何打字，然后又看着刚才出现的用法解析开始顺藤摸瓜地问徐仁宇他没有看懂的地方。</p><p>徐仁宇大概也意识到了陆东植现在还不能独自使用电脑，倒是耐心下来开始教陆东植那些他在课上课下也没有弄懂的英语死结。</p><p>陆东植听着徐仁宇在他耳旁念着清晰又好听的英语，突然觉得学会了英语是件很帅的事，又想起他之前还以为徐仁宇是因为自己不会才不肯教他，结果人家英语说得这么好......</p><p>陆东植想着想着，羞愧得要死，耳朵都红了。</p><p>徐仁宇察觉到了陆东植的出神，停下来问他：“你想什么去了？”</p><p>“没，没有，就，就是觉得哥哥你声音这么好听，英语又好，这么教我英语的话我肯定能把英语学会的！等我考出好成绩！”</p><p>这还是徐仁宇第一次被别人这么直接地夸他声音好听，徐仁宇表情微妙，只好敲了敲陆东植开差的小脑袋，以掩饰自己心里腾升起来的别扭感。</p><p>“不许开小差！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ［宇植］鹤声（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>随着教室门外的铃声响起，陆东植检查好自己试卷的名字和答案，终于舒出一口气地将自己的卷子和后排传上来的试卷叠在一起，传给了自己前面的同学。</p><p>“写的怎么样？”前面的同学借拿试卷的时机转过来问他。</p><p>“还行吧。”题目没有他想象中的难，不少之前的确不会的问题现在他也能解开了。</p><p>班主任把试卷码整齐后放在讲台面上，望着考了一整天已经精疲力竭的孩子露出神秘的令人不安的微笑。</p><p>“同学们都辛苦啦，考了一天的试很累吧？都回家多吃些好吃的补补。至于考试成绩，我们老师们呢会尽快给大家改出来，下周五会有一次家长会，虽然我们这边会通知各位的家长，但是同学们也可以提醒一下自己的家长来参加，因为你们的考试成绩呢会在家长会上公布，知道了吗？”</p><p>他们班的班主任总爱搞这种劲爆式的消息来刺激学生们，话音刚落，哀嚎一片。</p><p>“老师，可不可以不开家长会啊！”一个小朋友塌下脸蛋，难受得很，可能是觉得自己考得不好，害怕家长回去给他好看。</p><p>“当然不行哦。”可爱的愿望被现实的大人毫不留情的否决。</p><p>“那老师，老师，”另一个比较活泼的小孩举起了手，“能不在家长会上念我们的成绩吗？”</p><p>班主任先装出了一副认真思考的样子，结果还是遗憾地告诉他：“不行哦，家长们也是有知道你们在学校表现的权力的。”</p><p>陆东植在下面听他们叽叽喳喳说了个半天，纠结了许久最后还是决定举起了自己的手。</p><p>班主任见平时并不是特别活跃的陆东植这回举起了手，以为他真的有什么问题，便点名让他说：“东植怎么了吗？”</p><p>一下子全班的目光都聚焦到了他的身上，陆东植攥紧了自己的拳头，磕磕绊绊地问到：“老，老师，如果家长，家长不能来参加家长会怎，怎么办？”</p><p>徐仁宇带他回家，的确在一定程度上让他对父母的离去有了些释怀，但是突然而来的家长会让他意识到他依然是孤独的一个人，而徐仁宇，也不是他的家长。</p><p>这样的意识让他不由得红了眼圈，只是现在还站在大家的目光之中，努力着不让眼泪转出眼眶。</p><p>“不能抽空来吗？”班主任看着陆东植问，因为陆东植来她班上晚，她还没有能够完全了解陆东植的情况。</p><p>陆东植被这问题弄得哑了口，嘴巴张着想要解释，却说不出话来卡在那里。</p><p>“哪有自己的爸爸妈妈不能来参加自己的家长会的呀？”突然一口清脆的童声在班上响起，打破了陆东植的安静。</p><p>也许孩子只是没有多想，话直接说了出来，却狠狠地插在了陆东植的心上。</p><p>“我爸爸妈妈也很忙啊，但是他们都会来家长会的！”说者无心，却不知听者有意。</p><p>陆东植没忍住，低着头，“啪嗒”一声泪珠打在了桌面上，同学们也许没人看见，班主任的心里暗叫不好。</p><p>“啊，我想起来了，东植的爸爸妈妈在国外上班呢是吧？没事的没事的，这种特殊情况老师理解，但东植要记得转告爸爸妈妈家长会的事，不许隐瞒自己的成绩哦。”她装作回忆起来的模样，替陆东植解了暂时的围。</p><p>陆东植抬头看向她，愣愣地点了点头：“好......”</p><p>旁边的同学一脸艳羡地看向他，“真好诶，家长不来听家长会。”</p><p>陆东植坐下来勉强勾了勾自己的嘴角，掩饰掉自己内心的悲伤，“......是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你去拿遗物的时候有没有发现那个人的痕迹？”徐仁宇坐在他的那张办公椅上，面前摆着一个不大的黑色木盒。</p><p>周英民坐在前面的沙发上，喝着跑腿后惬意的凉茶。</p><p>“有的，那老头子竟然派人在警察局门前守着，真是......不知道该说他是精明好还是狠毒好了。”他闷下一口茶，把茶杯磕在茶几上，用的力道稍大，磕出一股子厌恶的味道。</p><p>徐仁宇听到他的话，不以为意，像是在意料之中。“毕竟那是火烧过之后还能留下来的陆家遗物，他要是不盯着看谁会去拿，就不是他了。”他打开眼前的黑色木盒，继续说道：“不过也很有可能在遗物还没到交还给家属之前他就已经检查过一遍了，这次估计只是想看看，到底谁会去拿陆家的东西，是远房亲戚，还是像我们这样虎视眈眈的家伙......”</p><p>他说完，自嘲地笑了笑，笑自己在徐宗贤手里才过了几年不如人的日子，竟然能够大致琢磨出徐宗贤的想法。</p><p>“我按你说的，找人冒充了陆家的远房亲戚，拿到遗物后上了长途大巴才交到我们手上的，那老头子不会谨慎到这种地步吧？”周英民皱眉，徐宗贤要真是小心到了这种地步，当初怎么会被陆钟哲偷走名单呢？</p><p>“应该不会。”徐仁宇摇了摇头，但还是留了一些余地，“若他之后真的要去查陆家的远房亲戚，也不会查到我们的头上。更何况，”他失望地闭上眼睛，“这遗物里也没有名单不是吗？他不会那么麻烦自己的。”</p><p>“好吧，反正东西我也给你拿回来了。”周英民拍了拍大腿，支起身子做出一副要告别的样子，“快到你和你家的小家伙一起吃饭的时间了吧，那我先走了。”</p><p>徐仁宇睁开眼睛，“你叫他什么？”</p><p>“陆，少，爷！行了吧，真不懂你为什么要对一个小孩花那么多心思。”他拎起搁在沙发上的外套，对徐仁宇带回来的陆东植很是嫌弃，明明自己和徐仁宇也是一个不大的孩子。</p><p>徐仁宇听着他的话，看着眼前的黑色木盒半阖着眼：“如果他身上有我们需要的呢？”</p><p>周英民对他无语，“万一没有呢？徐仁宇，你可别告诉我你要把所有的全都压在那个名单上，你记住，我们玩不起。输掉，我们命都会没了。”他看着徐仁宇沉默的模样，叹了口气，“唉，你自己清楚就行，我走了！”</p><p>徐仁宇看着周英民离开，一个人坐在椅子上思考着要怎么才能适当地把陆家父母的遗物交给陆东植，他一想到陆东植那张一哭就眼角鼻尖都红的脸，着实烦恼了不少，这似乎要比和徐宗贤斗智斗勇更让他摸不着思路。</p><p>他按了按太阳穴，一看腕表已经过了陆东植到家的时间，正觉得有些奇怪，兜里的手机就开始急促地响了起来。</p><p>是负责接陆东植的手下打给他的电话。</p><p>“怎么了？”他沉着语气问到，直觉告诉他不会是什么好消息。</p><p>“大少，不好了，陆少爷不见了！”打电话过来的手下显然也很着急，他奉徐仁宇的命令每天接送陆东植上下学，陆东植表现得也很乖，会主动找到自己，和自己的关系也不错。这回不知道怎么了，他在校门口等着陆东植放学，等到基本学校都没什么人出来了，竟然还是没有看见陆东植。</p><p>徐仁宇一听，神色都变了，恐怖的念头从他脑海中闪过，“附近有没有看见会长的人？”</p><p>“什么？没有啊。”对方的回答让徐仁宇暂时安了心。</p><p>“你去学校里看看是不是还留在教室里，我现在就过去。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他突然不想回“家”。</p><p>在看见徐仁宇派来接自己的轿车时，陆东植有了这个念头。他个子小，混在一群学生里，只要稍稍低下头就很难没发现。陆东植看着被自己甩在身后的还什么都不知道的大哥哥，心里有一种扭曲的撒气感。</p><p>为什么要回去，徐仁宇又不是他的家长。</p><p>他又走到一个公园，就像记忆重现往日重演，躲在公园里希望谁都不要注意到他。</p><p>“哪有自己的爸爸妈妈不能来参加自己的家长会的呀？”</p><p>那一声单纯的没有恶意的没有经历过悲伤痛苦的问句又一次在他脑海里响起，他死死地拽着秋千上的锁链，拽得手都开始发抖。</p><p>徐仁宇坐在车后座，望着窗边划过的景象，开始无意识地咬起自己的指甲。兜里的手机又开始响起，他立马接了起来。</p><p>“说。”</p><p>“大少，陆少爷他也没有留在教室里，我找了老师，说陆少爷今天也不是值日生......”徐仁宇烦躁地听着手下的反馈，皱着眉头瞥到学校附近一闪而过的公园。</p><p>“停车。”车子立马停在了车道旁的停车位上，徐仁宇走了下来，迈着大步走向公园，手机里依然响着手下的声音，“大少，要不我在校园里再找找？”</p><p>徐仁宇果然看见了那个小小的身影，垂着头坐在秋千上，“不用了，你先回去，陆东植我找到了。”他挂下手机，脸色相当不好地走到陆东植的面前。</p><p>“陆东植，你为什么不回家？”</p><p>一双被擦亮的皮鞋出现在陆东植的面前，他整个人被阴影罩着，听着徐仁宇的声音，就像没听见似的。</p><p>“说话，趁我还能听进去的时候。”徐仁宇蹙着眉，不明白陆东植这闹得又是哪一出。</p><p>“‘家’？我明明都没有家了！”陆东植抬起他那张也就是徐仁宇最头疼的哭得眼角鼻子都红起来的脸，看到徐仁宇后眼泪就一直控制不住地往下掉，似乎要在徐仁宇的面前把自己的情绪全部发泄干净，“我姓陆，你姓徐！我们根本都不是一家人！”</p><p>徐仁宇眉头皱得更深了，看来这不只是一件闹小孩脾气的事情，他蹲了下来，拉住陆东植被自己攥得快要血红的手，“为什么这么说？”</p><p>陆东植把要开家长会的事情和他勉勉强强说了个清楚，哭出他最委屈的话：“别的同学都有爸爸妈妈会参加他们的家长会，但我没有，我也好想让我的爸爸妈妈来参加我的家长会。我想告诉他们我有在认真学习，我想让他们看见我，我，哇——”他从秋千上下来，搂住徐仁宇就开始大声的哭。</p><p>徐仁宇拍着他的背，怕他哭得岔了气。</p><p>家长会......他都快忘记还有这种东西了，这种他曾经也和陆东植一样期待过又不再期待的东西。</p><p>“呜呜呜......哥哥，我想爸爸妈妈了......”</p><p>陆东植哭着趴在他肩上，徐仁宇这才发现，陆东植被他带回来之后似乎从来没有跟他提起过他想父母的事，一直压在心底没有说出来，现在成了一个爆发点了吧。</p><p>徐仁宇不会安慰人，只能继续拍着陆东植的背，听着他的哭泣，沉默不语。</p><p>“我今天......”他开口，突然又开始思考这个时机合不合适，最后还是决定告诉陆东植。“我今天帮你把你父母的遗物领回来了，警察那边说你父母的事情调查有了结果，是......是意外。”</p><p>他这样直接了当地把陆东植一直不想面对不愿面对的事情挑破了，毫不避讳地摆在他的面前。没有听到徐仁宇安慰自己的话，陆东植一愣，反而收起了自己的哭声，从徐仁宇身上离开，抽了抽鼻子，像明白了自己必须要越过去的坎，看着他的眼睛，“是，是吗？”</p><p>这个孩子好像该强大的时候就会强大。徐仁宇望着陆东植，这么想到。</p><p>“回......回去把东西给你，可以跟我走了吗？”他起身，朝陆东植伸手，牵住陆东植向等候已久的车辆走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆东植从徐仁宇的手里接过那黑色的木盒，木盒里没有装多少东西，很轻，所以陆东植也可以把它抱住。</p><p>徐仁宇本来还想和陆东植说点什么，但好听的话他不知道该怎么说，就这样看着陆东植抱着那木盒，沉默得像个小大人一样回了自己的房间。</p><p>陆东植坐在床上，把木盒小心翼翼地放在柔软的被子上，就像放在他的心上一样。他紧张地掀起木盒的盖子，发现里面装的东西真的不多，看来那场大火真的把他家里什么都烧了个干净。</p><p>他拿起一块石头，上面尽管被烧得熏黑，但一家三口的简笔画还扭扭曲曲地刻在石头上面。他们一家没有拍过全家福，那些陆东植从不知事开始在纸上画出来的他们一家，也被爸爸妈妈收藏在一个像这样的盒子里，估计早就被火烧得连灰也不剩了。这个石头，还是唯一一次他们家里人出去玩，让路边的一位师傅帮忙刻上去的。</p><p>他摸着那缝隙描绘出来的笑容，回想起那天好不容易爸爸妈妈同意带自己出去玩的时候的快乐，露出和石头上一样的灿烂笑容。</p><p>“那天开家长会，我会带着你们去的。”</p><p>他合上盖子，也把自己的思绪收回，在房间里找了个柜子把木盒宝贝似的安放起来，突然又想起什么，又重新把木盒打开，把自己脖子上一直贴身带着的爸爸妈妈为自己祈求健康平安的翡翠吊坠拿了出来，最后摸了摸吊坠，和遗物们一起放进了木盒里。</p><p>你们在天上看着我的吧，爸爸妈妈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ［宇植］鹤声（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植早晨同徐仁宇一起吃完早餐，上车时还回头望了徐仁宇一眼，他以为徐仁宇会跟他说些什么，坐在车后座时还带着希冀地降下车窗。</p><p>站在门前的徐仁宇只是看了他一眼，朝司机点头，目送着车辆的离开。</p><p>陆东植把书包放在腿上，望了望放在里面的刻有自己一家人的石头，抬头问每天都载自己上下学的司机哥哥：“哥哥他今天是有什么事吗？”</p><p>“您说大少吗？”</p><p>“嗯！”陆东植点点头，手指抠在石头块的空白处。</p><p>“大少今天应该也没什么事安排，”陆东植听到这，手指立刻僵在了书包里。“所以大少今天应该是会去学校露个面吧？”</p><p>“学校？”陆东植懵了一下，随后立刻反应过来。的确，徐仁宇这个还在上学的年纪，不去上学反而不正常了。只是他印象里一直没有徐仁宇去上学的画面，所以才没有把徐仁宇和学生联系起来。</p><p>“是啊，和陆少爷您的学校离得也不是很远，藤远中学，只不过大少情况有些特殊，只是偶尔才会去学校一趟。”</p><p>“藤远......那不是一所...”不良学校吗？</p><p>司机听出来了陆东植没有说完的话，“看来陆少爷您听说过那学校的名声啊，要是那学校里有哪个不长眼的以后堵了您的路，您报大少的名字就行。”</p><p>“哥哥他很厉害吗？”</p><p>“那当然厉害了，没有人不服他的！”</p><p>陆东植一路上听着司机哥哥如数家珍一般说着徐仁宇在学校里留下的传说，就像是在听一个不存在的虚拟人物的事迹一般，很难跟生活在他身边的那个会教他英文的徐仁宇划上等号，直到他下了车，他内心还认为司机哥哥是不是说得有点太夸张了。</p><p>时间点点流逝，该来的终究会来。</p><p>“好的，那么现在我们就要开始我们的家长会了！先请站在外面的家长们进来吧，我们教室后面已经安排好了椅子，随意坐下就行。”</p><p>陆东植望着从门口一位一位进来的大人，显然在里面是见不到他期待的身影的。失落的感情着实不好受，陆东植把石头从包里掏出来，认认真真地摆在书桌上，试图以此来慰藉自己空落了一片的心灵。</p><p>班主任在台上讲着一堆铺垫的客套话，说给在场家长们听的，陆东植自然是没有那个听的必要，也听不进去。他自己就独自趴在自己的那个角落，戳了戳刻在石头上的自己爸爸妈妈的脸，小小声地说：“认真听呀。”</p><p>“请问...是走错地方了吗？”班主任瞥见门口站在一位少年，模样生得年轻，以为是学生，可是一想学校里好像没见过长这么高的，一时间有些拿捏不准。</p><p>班上的孩子因为来人开始有了碎碎的吵杂声。</p><p>“这是陆东植的班级吧？我是他的家长，来开家长会的。”</p><p>陆东植听见有人念自己的名字，像惊醒一般从书桌上弹起来，望着门外的人惊喜的表情掩饰都掩饰不住。</p><p>徐仁宇瞥了一眼班里最为显眼的陆东植，脸上没什么表示，按着班主任的指示坐在了后排的家长区。</p><p>陆东植难忍嘴角的笑意，把它埋在手臂里，偷偷地朝身后徐仁宇的方向望去，正好被徐仁宇抓了个正着，又做贼心虚似的回头装出在听讲的样子。</p><p>“他，他是你家长？！”好事的同学把头凑近了些，问陆东植道。</p><p>陆东植还没明白这话里的意思，另一个同学立马补上了对方没放到台面上说的话：“徐仁宇不是那个打架特别有名的藤远的老大吗？怎么会给东植你来开家长会啊？”</p><p>某些小学部的男生，还就崇拜这些玩意了，时不时在意地瞟一眼后方听得认真的徐仁宇，又一边问着陆东植，语气里带着听得清清楚楚的羡慕。</p><p>陆东植悄咪咪地跟着那群男生一起往后望，看着徐仁宇拿着册子低头的模样，莫名觉得心里暖呼呼的，看着这样的徐仁宇，他却一点也感觉不到他们说的不良老大的影子。</p><p>徐仁宇，好像很温柔。</p><p>他望着徐仁宇，显得有些骄傲，“他是我的哥哥！”</p><p>“现在我们就先公布一下上一次同学们摸底测试时的成绩。”</p><p>班主任的这一声，喊回来了所有同学们的魂，一个个紧张兮兮地盯着老师手里那张薄薄的纸张，好像盯久一点自己的名次就会被移上去似的。</p><p>“陆东植同学，”到了他的名字，陆东植不自觉地喉咙一咽，等待着班主任宣布自己的成绩。</p><p>但老师偏偏不开门见山，“陆东植同学是这个学期刚转来我们班上的，虽然刚来不久，但是他很积极地想要融入到我们这个班级中来，学习呢也是，为了跟上大家的进度付出了相当大的努力，值得表扬。”</p><p>老师带头鼓掌，全班也跟着拍起了手。徐仁宇坐在后方，看了一眼那个被表扬后还害羞起来的小男孩，跟着所有人一起为陆东植鼓掌，眼睛里不知道在想着什么。</p><p>“付出是会有收获的，所以这一次陆东植同学在摸底测试中取得了班上第九名的成绩！尤其是英语成绩得到了相当大的进步，在转学过来之前还没有学过英语，经过自己的努力，考到了89分，非常棒！其他同学也要多向陆东植同学学习哦！”</p><p>又是掌声一片。</p><p>陆东植躲在这掌声中偷偷看向徐仁宇。</p><p>你看到了吗，是因为你，我才能有这么大的进步。</p><p>他看见徐仁宇的嘴角翘起，又被他用手掩住，然后和徐仁宇缓慢向上抬的眼神撞到一起，他看见徐仁宇眼中遮挡不掉的高兴。</p><p>他看到了。</p><p>我好高兴。</p><p>“在最后呢，还要跟各位家长们宣布一件事情。为了让同学们的身体素质与学习同时得到发展，我们在月底会举办一次趣味运动会，欢迎家长们也能够前来参加，积极参与到孩子们的学习生活中来，这次的家长会就到这里，感谢家长们的配合。”</p><p>家长会是终于结束了，徐仁宇走到陆东植的书桌旁，看着陆东植收拾书包，桌面上的石头落入了他的眼中。</p><p>“啊，那个......”</p><p>陆东植见他拿起了那块石头，心里一紧，解释道：“我，我以为你不能来，所，所以就拿它充，充当了一下家长......”</p><p>徐仁宇看着他那紧张的眼神，把石头交到陆东植的手里，“这很重要吧？记得放好，别弄丢了。”</p><p>陆东植抬着头，眼睛又有红的迹象。</p><p>这孩子难道是水做的吗？徐仁宇伸手揩了一下陆东植眼眶下方，让他打住眼泪，“收拾好了就回去吧。”</p><p>“嗯！回家！”陆东植背好书包，去握徐仁宇的手。</p><p>徐仁宇注意到陆东植又重新开始愿意说“回家”这个词，任由他握住自己的手，牵着他走出了教室。</p><p>陆东植和他并排走着，又想起刚才他好像是第一次看见徐仁宇对他笑，不确定地想要找徐仁宇确认，“哥哥，我表现得还行吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇低头看了他一眼，小小的个子在他眼前，他揉了揉陆东植那蓬蓬的头发，肯定道：“你表现得很好。”</p><p>得到了徐仁宇实质性的称赞，陆东植立马开心起来，被徐仁宇牵着还能蹦蹦跳跳的，晃着徐仁宇的手。</p><p>“那哥哥你能再对我笑一次吗？”</p><p>“什么？”这是什么要求？徐仁宇从来没听过。</p><p>“刚刚老师表扬我的时候，我看见你笑了！”</p><p>徐仁宇以为自己遮住了，没想到会被陆东植看到了去。</p><p>“我好像是第一次看到哥哥笑，所以想要哥哥再笑一次！”</p><p>徐仁宇感到为难，“为什么？”</p><p>“因为哥哥笑起来好看啊！”小孩子最懂直言不讳，而有时直言不讳才最为动人。</p><p>徐仁宇蹲下来，板着张看似毫无波澜的脸，“不行，笑不出来。”</p><p>陆东植眨眨眼，两个小指头抵着自己的嘴角往上一戳，眼睛里立马蹦出光来，露出卡通小人的经典笑容，“这样！”他说着，明明和徐仁宇当时的笑容很不一样。</p><p>“噗哧。”徐仁宇没有绷住自己的严肃，露出笑来后为了挽回自己的形象立刻站了起来，欺负陆东植比他矮，看不见他的嘴角。</p><p>“哥哥笑了！”陆东植刚是故意做的搞笑表情，逗徐仁宇开心。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“明明笑了！”</p><p>“你看错了。”</p><p>徐仁宇把一直缠着他的陆东植丢进后座，得到片刻清闲的自己从另一边上了车。结果陆东植的话匣子等他一关上门，又打开了。</p><p>“月底的运动会，哥哥你会来吗？！”</p><p>小孩的眼睛里发着光，闪得徐仁宇不知如何回答。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>陆东植眼睛里的光一下子就没了，手指抠着皮革制的坐垫。</p><p>“月底那几天我要回本家一趟，可能和学校的运动会日期撞上了，到时候我如果不能去，我会让李子陪你的。”李子，就是和陆东植关系不错的司机。</p><p>“陆少爷，我陪你玩！”李子瞟了一眼后视镜，倒是挺开心的，看得出他很喜欢陆东植。</p><p>“嗯！”陆东植扬起笑脸，把自己内心的失落掩饰了下去，对着徐仁宇说：“哥哥回本家是去见自己的爸爸妈妈吗？那比我这边的运动会重要多了，哥哥不用担心我这边，我会和李子哥哥在运动会上加油的！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着陆东植那毫不知情的话，揉了揉他的小脑袋瓜。</p><p>他们家那些见不得人的肮脏，他希望陆东植永远不要知道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [宇植]鹤声（六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高得要窜天的树木肆意生长，遮天蔽日，不受拘束得长成目中无人的样子，眼睛放在天上，不曾想脚底的空隙大到能够任人走动，还要感谢一句树木留给他们的清凉。</p><p>这里是合法的狩猎场，也是徐宗贤最中意的游乐场。</p><p>徐仁宇冷着脸，手法老练得像这里的常客，瞄准镜中的猎物，不受动摇的枪法，林中惊起的鸟叫声盖过了中弹后的悲鸣。</p><p>徐宗贤看着徐仁宇突飞猛进的枪法，站在他身后不着痕迹地微微点头，等徐仁宇收回了枪，才出声道：“不错，看来时不时叫你回来一起打打猎，效果还是有的。志勋啊，跟仁宇好好学学，别大男人看到枪连摸都不敢摸。”听上去似乎徐宗贤今天心情不错。</p><p>即使听到了徐宗贤的赞扬，徐仁宇的脸色也没有变过，只是稍稍朝徐宗贤低下头，摆出徐宗贤最满意的荣辱不惊的谦卑模样。</p><p>“这有什么好玩，这破山连个信号都没有！”徐志勋扯下耳机皱起眉头，相当不满意徐宗贤这与现代社会脱节的爱好，只是不敢不从，才不情愿地跟了过来，他们玩他们的，他自己玩他自己的，坐在折叠椅上凑合着翻出一款不用联网的单机游戏，独自玩得开心。</p><p>这不成器的东西。</p><p>徐宗贤看着还屁大点事不懂的徐志勋，摇了摇头，“你啊......”他尽管对徐志勋的表现不甚满意，也就这样放任徐志勋自己玩耍去了。</p><p>徐仁宇默默看在眼里，也不出声，当自己是个局外人。</p><p>“这没有信号也有没有信号的好处......”徐宗贤眺望着远方的绿幽，说出让人不寒而栗的话，“安静，死了也听不见声的安静。”</p><p>中年人的背影还算壮硕，徐仁宇见他缓慢地转过身来，眼睛里带着猜不透的深意，“你说是吧？仁宇。”</p><p>没有得到回应的徐宗贤倒是没有恼怒，眼睛里翻腾的黑色云海一瞬间不知所踪，看上去像一个体贴下一代的亲切长辈，“我们在往里走一些吧。”</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>又是精准的一枪，硝烟从枪管子里飘散出来，掩住了徐仁宇的面容。</p><p>徐宗贤见他如此狠厉，又满意又不满意的，满意他像极了自己年轻时的样子，不愧是他的儿子；不满意在这样的狠厉偏偏只出现在徐仁宇的身上，出现在他和那个想要忘记的女人的孩子身上。</p><p>“打到的数量也差不多了，该谈正事了吧，您要和我谈什么事？”</p><p>徐仁宇捡起倒在地上的野鸡，特意避开了那血淋淋的贯穿伤，只拎着一边没有染上血的羽毛，丢到了一旁跟随着的徐宗贤手下的握着的袋子里。鸡那时还没死，在袋子里奋力地抻着腿，加速自己生命的流逝。</p><p>徐宗贤甚至连看都不看那边，优雅地走在山路上，踩碎了一地的枯木。“没什么大事，只是你好久没有回本家，想知道你最近过得怎么样。”</p><p>听着徐宗贤眼睛都不眨就能扯出来的谎，徐仁宇背着他没忍住地露出轻蔑一笑。</p><p>“也没什么，还是那样的过法，安安静静地替您守住那个院子，别让我妈的魂跑出来害您。”</p><p>“咔嚓”一声，徐宗贤脚下又一根枯木承受不了重压而断成两截，被重重地踩着，碾进了土里。徐宗贤转过身来，一双心思凝重的眼睛像毒蛇一般锁定在徐仁宇身上。</p><p>“你是故意在我面前提起她的吗？”</p><p>他说话很慢，好像一个字一个字的都要在嘴里嚼出警告的意味。</p><p>徐仁宇却无视了他压在话里的警告，胆大包天地继续提起横他和徐宗贤中间的那条名为母亲的深壑。</p><p>“是您太久没有去看过她了，我怕您都不记得她是谁了。”徐仁宇把着枪，直视徐宗贤那双充满厌恶的眼。</p><p>“你......你母亲，是她自不量力，不识抬举！我已经让步了她还要得寸进尺！”徐宗贤想起那女人的脸，已经完全没有了当年母亲所说的柔情蜜语的样子，徐仁宇看着徐宗贤那张就像是在回忆极度厌恶的东西时而黑下来的脸，心里开始嘲讽自己已死的母亲。</p><p>你看啊，你嘴里的那个他不是真正的他。</p><p>“她只是......”徐仁宇张口，甚至直到现在他仍然还存着侥幸的心思想在徐宗贤的面前为他母亲解释。</p><p>“够了！”徐宗贤勃然大怒，举起猎枪就朝徐仁宇身后不远处的树干上开了一枪。子弹钉进了树心，划破空气打在皮肤的热浪让徐仁宇噤了声，他知道，徐宗贤是完全不会在意他生死的人。</p><p>徐宗贤看着徐仁宇终于闭了嘴，气得明显起伏起来的胸腔难以平静。他讨厌任何人提起这件事，这件事过去了这么多年，只有徐仁宇！只有徐仁宇还在那里斤斤计较抓着不放！</p><p>方才对徐仁宇的赞赏念头荡然无存，他沉着语气，两人看不出一点的父子关系，“只是过了几年而已，你不要忘记你在禁闭间里度过的那些反省日子。你再敢在我面前提那个疯女人，我照样会把你送进去。”</p><p>徐仁宇望着徐宗贤的眼神在徐宗贤提起“禁闭间”的时候开始松动，没人会想再进禁闭间第二次，他也一样。反正这一次他也戳到了徐宗贤的痛楚，他缓缓避开徐宗贤的眼神，选择了假象的臣服。</p><p>一时间，两人之间的空气就像停止了流动，僵硬在那。</p><p>徐仁宇不说话，徐宗贤也气得不想说话，周围又还有人看着，尽管他们嘴巴严实，不会把他被一个小孩气到开枪的事说出去，但他好歹是徐氏之长，同一个孩子置气，他面子上也挂不住。</p><p>“咳......”他刚试图开口缓和缓和这僵硬的气氛，就听见徐仁宇身上传来手机的震动音。在这深山老林里，手机的信号竟然接上，也是神奇。</p><p>只是徐仁宇依旧像个木头人一样的定在那里，朝他微弓着身子，权当没感觉到手机的来电。</p><p>“接吧。”徐宗贤也乐意由一场突然而来的电话破了这氛围。</p><p>徐仁宇点点头，看见来电人的名字，稍微走到了偏远一些的地方，自然得不让徐宗贤起疑又不让徐宗贤听见。</p><p>“喂，什么事？”</p><p>“哥哥！”破天荒的稚幼声传进徐仁宇的耳朵，莫名其妙，只是听见这声徐仁宇的心情一下子就好了许多，甚至都要忘记自己现在和谁呆在一起。</p><p>好不容易打通了电话，陆东植立马扑了过去，抓住李子的手把电话掰到自己耳边，兴奋地呼哧呼哧着。</p><p>“怎么了？”徐仁宇那边的信号显然不是很好，说话声被阻挠得一卡一卡的，但影响不到陆东植的兴奋程度。</p><p>“刚刚我们跑步接力拿了第一！”他就好像徐仁宇在自己面前似的，捧着电话一跳一跳的，额前全是汗了都不肯停，全是朝气。</p><p>“是吗？我们东植真厉害。”</p><p>得到了徐仁宇夸奖后的陆东植更开心了，直接挤开了一旁握着水瓶候着的李子。</p><p>“我厉害！我跑得可快啦！等哥哥你回来给你摸奖牌！”那奖牌非金非银的，从文具店里批发出来的东西，陆东植还宝贝得跟个什么样。</p><p>只可惜，他还没有等到徐仁宇说完话，奇迹的信号没能延续，断在了那里。</p><p>“喂？哥哥？！喂？”陆东植看着黑下去的屏幕，还以为发生了什么，焦急得回头望现在才被他记起的李子。</p><p>李子赶忙递给本来就快缺水的陆东植水瓶，趁着这个时候拿回来自己的手机，跟陆东植解释到：“陆少爷，大少那边信号不好所以才挂掉了电话。要不这样，我多拍几张陆少爷的样子，到时候大少就能看见您在运动会上是怎么打败对手的啦。”</p><p>陆东植咕咚咕咚地补充着水分，躲在大太阳下的遮阳棚里，听见李子说要给他拍照，激动地问：“那哥哥你刚刚拍下来了吗？！接力！”</p><p>李子拍拍胸脯，对着陆东植保证道：“那当然，陆少爷你放心！我快门就没停过！”他不敢说的是，因为快门一直没停过，所以好像也拍下来了不少陆东植很奇怪的表情。</p><p>不过幸好陆东植没有在意那些事，反而抓着他让他赶紧拍一张此时此刻和徐仁宇通话后的自己。</p><p>“要拍咯，一，二，三！”快门声响起，陆东植咧得超大的笑容占满了整个画面。</p><p>“嘟，嘟，嘟——”徐仁宇看着已经黑下去的手机屏幕，呆了一会，把手机塞回了衣兜，又重新面无表情地走了回来。</p><p>徐宗贤见他脸上没有什么表情，以为刚刚远远窥见的徐仁宇的笑容只是自己晃眼时的错觉。</p><p>“你也这么大了，要不要再替我干一些活？”他把手里的猎枪交予旁边的手下，徐仁宇意识到，这才是徐宗贤把他叫回本家的真正意思。</p><p>“您吩咐。”好像刚才不和的那一幕在两个人的心中不约而同地被抹杀，像足了成年人的规矩。</p><p>徐宗贤看着归巢的鸟儿，把本来打算分给徐仁宇的“好活”重新咽回了肚子里，取而代之的是“丰七帮的头从我们徐家这里借走了一笔钱，老是不还，也是很头疼。”他磨搓了一下指甲，言语中带着不屑，“虽然我们徐家不缺这点钱，但是呢......借了钱就该还这种人人都知道的常识，有些人不懂，就只能由我们徐家去教育教育了。”</p><p>“仁宇，你去帮追回这笔钱吧，就当锻炼锻炼。本家这边只要本金，利息归你。”</p><p>“知道了。”丰七帮，算是个刺头组织，徐仁宇目前还拿不准徐宗贤把这个任务交给他的含义。</p><p>徐仁宇能为他所用的话那是最好，徐宗贤呼出一口气，像是放下了对徐仁宇的不满，“时候也不早了，回家吃饭吧。”</p><p>“不用了，既然您已经告诉了我需要做什么，我也不在这多呆了，省得有些人看我不顺眼，我先回别院了。”徐仁宇知道徐宗贤达到目的后也不会留他，朝徐宗贤鞠了一躬后率先下了山。</p><p>“会长，你看看他，没大没小的，说那些尖酸话给谁听啊。”金恩实离开徐志勋身边的座位，扭着腰走到徐宗贤身旁，帮徐宗贤揉着肩在他耳旁吹风。</p><p>徐宗贤瞥了她一眼，也没帮她说话，刚才徐仁宇顶撞他的模样又重新浮现在眼前，“说给谁听，说给你听的！你要是不那么容不下他，他能对你一个婆娘家的说什么尖酸话！”</p><p>只是连他的面子也要驳，真是不把徐家放在眼里了。</p><p>“我这不都是想着会长您才那样的嘛！真是的，”金恩实被说了直装委屈，赶忙讨好徐宗贤，“不说了，累了吧，回家给您准备得丰盛点。”</p><p>“哼。”徐宗贤虽然不喜以前金恩实背地里对徐仁宇做的那些小动作，但金恩实的确懂讨巧，他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。</p><p>徐仁宇赶回家的时候陆东植已经累得睡了过去，毕竟在学校里活蹦乱跳了一整天，连李子都有些跟不上他的体力。</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植累到张嘴睡的模样，很难想象他在运动会上折腾成了什么样，替陆东植盖好被踢开的被子，重新走出了陆东植的房间。</p><p>李子在他的工作室里等着。</p><p>“今天玩得怎么样？”徐仁宇倒在沙发上，等着李子的汇报。</p><p>“很，很开心！陆少爷他很有朝气！好像比刚来的时候精神好了很多的样子，还喜欢开玩笑了。”李子想起今天一天和陆东植的相处，不自觉地笑容也浮在了脸上，他可是一个不敢和徐仁宇单独相处时会露出笑容的人。</p><p>徐仁宇看着他脸上的微笑，不知怎么的觉得有些碍眼，朝李子挥了挥手。“我知道了，把相机给我吧，你可以回去了。”</p><p>李子看着徐仁宇突然有了变化的语气，自觉可能是因为自己，赶紧把徐仁宇交给自己的相机归还到徐仁宇的手里，自己溜之大吉，留徐仁宇一个人在办公室里。</p><p>徐仁宇摆弄着相册，看见不少陆东植在奋力奔跑时被拍下的“丑照”，嘴角开始不自觉地上翘。</p><p>他翻到了一段视频，应该是赢了比赛之后录的，小孩的额发都全部贴在了汗津津的额头上。</p><p>“这个也可以录像啊。来，你想对大少说什么？”小孩迷茫地望了望相机后的人，不会看向镜头。</p><p>“就比如大少站在这里面，陆少爷你望着这说。”李子的手出现在屏幕里，帮陆东植指明了方向。</p><p>小孩亮晶晶的眼终于肯看了过来，徐仁宇甚至能感觉到对方在想象自己，那微微上翘的眼睛一下子就眯了起来：“哥哥！你看！”画面里的人举起脖子上的奖牌。</p><p>“是奖牌哦！你说过我很厉害的！”</p><p>是啊，你很厉害。</p><p>“还有什么要对大少说的？”</p><p>“你要早点回家哦！说好了要给你摸奖牌的！”陆东植的眼睛转溜着，好像在想着台词。“还，还有......”</p><p>“我最喜欢哥哥了！”</p><p>徐仁宇看着在陆东植灿烂笑容中结束掉的视频，鬼使神差地又点了播放的按钮。</p><p>听着陆东植的声音再次响起，徐仁宇沉思道：</p><p>他和陆东植两个人，能叫家吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [宇植]鹤声（七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“丰老板，好久不见啊？”</p><p>徐仁宇钻进一间不起眼的破矮房子，里面有些混浊的空气飘着尘埃被他吸进肺里，他嫌弃地抬手把眼前漂浮的灰尘扫开，脸上露出不甚愉悦的表情望向正窝在角落办公桌里不知道在干什么的丰皋。</p><p>丰皋见徐家的人已经找上了门，也不敢跑，立马站了起来对着徐仁宇撑起他那张左右逢源千百遍的巴结脸，“哟，这不是徐家的大少爷吗？您这金贵的身子......怎么来我这种小破庙里呢？”</p><p>丰皋是从海那边偷渡过来的，操着一口摸爬滚打学习过来的外国口音，语序说得乱七八糟，徐仁宇勉强听懂了他的话。他看了看面前还算干净的皮革沙发，坐了下来。</p><p>“我喜欢开门见山点，丰老板，你欠我们徐家的钱......想什么时候还？”</p><p>他说这话的时候和徐宗贤一样，喜欢不自觉地拿手指搁在腿上开始敲打，本来垂着的眉眼再抬起来时凌厉得像一把锋刃的剑，慑住了还想打趣的丰皋。</p><p>丰皋看着突然严肃起来的徐仁宇，态度在不知不觉中摆正了许多，他从眼前这个小孩的身上感受到了他曾经在徐宗贤那儿感受到过的威压。自己被徐仁宇的眼神锁住，烧得赤亮的烙铁在他紧绷的神经上烫出呲呲声响，汗滴从发冷的毛孔里钻出来，挂在了他的额角。</p><p>“嘿，这，徐大少......我们那边讲究开口先不提钱，嘿嘿，要，要不我，我先请您几位一块先上翠华楼吃，吃个饭？把胃照顾好了我们再谈后面的事行不行？麻辣小龙虾，吸溜吸溜，高级料理，怎么样？哈哈。”</p><p>他怕徐仁宇他们没听说过小龙虾，还特意表演了一下吃小龙虾的样子，砸吧砸吧手指，徐仁宇看他就像跳梁的小丑。</p><p>敲着大腿的手指停了下来。</p><p>“丰老板，这里可是韩国，你一个外地来的，难道不知道入乡随俗这个道理吗？”他说完这话，一直靠着沙发而坐的姿态换了换，身子前倾着望向开始身子发僵的丰皋。</p><p>“而且我也听过，你们那边的一句话，叫‘欠债还钱，天经地义’。”徐仁宇脸上发笑，可眼神里却不见一丝笑意。</p><p>“是，是，是，您看我这脑子，来这边久了都快把海那边的教育忘得一干二净了！来，徐大少，赏个脸，”丰皋从怀里掏出一包他好不容易淘过来的“大国珠”，没有顾及对方年龄地递给徐仁宇，“这烟，可香了！作为徐大少给我上课的谢礼，嘿嘿。”</p><p>徐仁宇像被他转移了注意力，接过丰皋递过来的烟条，在修长的手指间转悠了一会，他认真打量了一会香烟的切口，又把它凑到鼻子面前嗅了一下香味，着实的品质上佳。他把接嘴叼住，自己还没动手，就被机灵的丰皋抢先了一步，一小撮的火苗点燃了最前端的烟丝。</p><p>一股他不熟知的香味淡淡地飘进了肺里，徐仁宇显然相当满意这根烟的味道，薄唇随着呼吸缓缓地变换形状，烟嘴在唇间被压得微微变形，烟丝明亮时两颊轻微凹陷，看丰皋的眼神也不再那么锐利。</p><p>丰皋见这份礼物达到了讨徐仁宇欢心的目的，正要搓着手说起宽限时日的事，“这可是这边市面上不怎么流通的货色，您要是喜欢，我这还有几条备货，您拿去尝着玩？”</p><p>徐仁宇听着他的话，只是笑，没有任何反应。</p><p>“然后呢？”吐出的烟雾全部喷在了丰皋脸上，丰皋忍着呛到喉咙的痒意，干涩着开口：“那，那个钱，我一定还！就，就是还求徐家再，再给我宽限一些日子！”</p><p>徐仁宇把烟灰抖落在桌子上，看上去比之前好说话些，“一些？丰老板想要多久？”</p><p>“一，一个月......”</p><p>“按丰老板的意思，一个月后我们再过来的话，就能确保拿回一亿了是吗？”手里的烟支继续烧着，升起虚无缥缈的迷人的恍惚。</p><p>丰皋嘴巴哆嗦着，“一，一亿？我，我不是只借了三千万吗？这，这一个亿，我......”</p><p>徐仁宇突然发劲，一个起身踩在了黑木茶几上，抓住丰皋穿得歪歪扭扭的花衬衫领子，手指间正燃得火旺的香烟再狠一些就要杵进丰皋慌张害怕的眼里，“怎么？金额不对吗？本金加利息，看在丰老板给的烟不错的份上，我已经给你抹了零头了。丰老板是想说自己欠下的债自己还不起吗？”</p><p>“别别别！我......”丰皋被揪得缩起了脖子，整个人就是一鳖孙模样，近在眼前的灰白色烟灰以镜头慢放的速度落了下来，他吓得脸部的五官全部皱缩在一团，充满了难看的皮褶。</p><p>“丰哥，外面那群人是......”木门被人从外面推开，张七星手窝里别着个小黑色皮袋子吊儿郎当地走了进来，眼睛还看着外面，没有注意到里面的状况。</p><p>他突然感觉到气氛不对，迅速地扭头，看见自己大哥被一个年轻人像小鸡仔似的拎在手里，大怒地喊道：“丰哥！”</p><p>张七星撒开皮包，抓起放在门边的长铁棍就向着徐仁宇冲了过去。</p><p>徐仁宇被突然回来的张七星吸引住了视线，朝一旁守着的手下点点头，两个彪形大汉立马接受到徐仁宇的指示，躲过张七星的挥棒就要伸手去压制他。</p><p>丰皋悄咪咪地睁开眼，见此时徐仁宇的注意力并没有在自己身上，立刻急中生智地抬手对准徐仁宇拽住自己的手腕用力砸了下去。</p><p>徐仁宇没有留意到丰皋的动作，手臂被丰皋积蓄起来的力道一砸，松开了对丰皋的禁锢，看着对方狡猾得想要脚底抹油一跑了之的背影，徐仁宇脸黑得像无尽的深渊。</p><p>“别让他跑了。”</p><p>场面已经无法再好好商谈，那就只能用拳头来解决事情了。</p><p>张七星被用力甩开直接扑到了墙上，看着人奔出办公室就要抓住还没跑出院子的丰皋，“丰哥！小心！”刚才可能撞到了肺，他喊得每一个字都有些吃力，能听出血味。</p><p>“你，跟我打。”他听见身后人这么跟他说，慢慢扭过头，才发现是刚才那个身上没有一丝道上气息的小子。</p><p>他咬着牙，看徐仁宇的样子很是不屑。</p><p>“你算什么玩意......”他盯着徐仁宇的眼睛，下盘突然移动，想要向徐仁宇扑过去。</p><p>哪曾想，徐仁宇手里抓着刚才从茶几上拿过来的陶制茶壶，面不改色地就朝他的额头上砸了过来。茶壶应声而碎，徐仁宇手里拽住的碎瓷片顺势划过了他的额头。</p><p>张七星因昏眩倒下去的时候，额头破开的血口开始不停地流血。</p><p>“嗬...嗬...你！”他没有昏过去，而是暂时失去力气地倒在地上，眼睛里的徐仁宇都开始重影和旋转。</p><p>脑海里的眩晕仍然很严重，张七星甩了甩自己的脑子，试图让这症状赶紧消失，但他不知道他已经被徐仁宇拎得半身子离了地。</p><p>“我算什么？呵。”徐仁宇轻蔑地笑着，“我是你们的债主。”</p><p>“放你么的狗屁！”张七星睁开他被血快要糊得看不清的左眼，伸手抓住徐仁宇的领子就要发力一拳揍过去。</p><p>那拳头明明快要击中徐仁宇尚无防备的面门，他眼看着就要让徐仁宇在他这里吃上一次亏，张七星面露喜色，下一秒却感觉自己的腹部受到了猛烈的冲击，徐仁宇竟然拿脚踹他！</p><p>已经经受过一次撞击的肺部此刻正在被人隔着层皮地踩在脚下，张七星挣扎着想移开徐仁宇的脚，反而被徐仁宇加上全部重量的皮鞋跟压得直叫唤。</p><p>“债什么主！我们丰七帮从来不碰高利贷！”</p><p>他恨死他么的高利贷了，逼死了他爸，逼死了他妈，他周围的人谁要是想碰高利贷，他非得砍了对方的手不可！</p><p>徐仁宇见张七星对高利贷的恨意都快让他咬破了嘴皮子，不像是演出来的。</p><p>“哦？那看来是有人没有听你的劝告了，借条上写得可是清清楚楚，丰七帮从我们徐家借走了三千万，迟迟未按规定还钱，现在......”他把借条怼在张七星面前，叫他好好看个清楚。“你们欠我们徐家一个亿。”</p><p>“咳，什么！”张七星夺过徐仁宇手里的那张写得清清楚楚白字黑字的借条，上面的人名和手印让他心底一凉。</p><p>徐仁宇懒得理会张七星，脚从张七星的身上挪开之后走出了办公室的门外，院子里，丰七帮的小杂鱼们以及丰皋都被压在地上，一个个的跟朝天地鞠躬似的。</p><p>“丰老板......”他踱步到发抖求饶的丰皋面前，“难道你拿着那三千万自己享用去了？我们放债的虽然不管你拿着钱去干什么事，不过......你兄弟似乎挺伤心的啊。”</p><p>“饶，饶了我吧...我，我错了，我错了，我真的错了！”丰皋朝黄得灰扑扑的土地上反复地磕着头，土块上渐渐有了湿润的痕迹。</p><p>“丰哥！”张七星拖着自己的身子走出来，眼里满是失望。</p><p>丰皋听着张七星的喊声，停住，眼泪都流了出来，“七，七星啊......我，我不是故意的，我，我，我，我就想赌赢一把，就一把！我......”</p><p>张七星看着当年哪怕说不清韩语也努力试图在桥边说服自己不要去死的大哥，哪怕对他再失望，当年在桥上的那一幕还是会浮现在他的脑海里。</p><p>“死，不行！no die！”</p><p>“一亿......给我们时间......”张七星看向徐仁宇，刚才那一番表现让他知道了徐仁宇才是那个说话的人。</p><p>“我说过了，会给你们时间，一个月。”徐仁宇饶有兴趣地盯住张七星，这人比他想象中要来得更有义气。</p><p>“一，一个月，真，真的不行啊，徐大少！”丰皋抬眼望着他，姿态矮得和地面上的土块没有什么区别。</p><p>徐仁宇突然想到什么，在丰皋面前蹲下，“这样吧，丰老板，看样子你们也实在没有拿出一个亿的可能性，之前你也跟我们说过三千万的本金你能还，我们徐家也不缺这七千万的利息钱，今天来这的目的呢也就是想告诉告诉丰老板什么叫‘欠债还钱’的道理，别不拿我们徐家放进眼里，知道吗？”</p><p>丰皋听他有松口的可能，头点得跟什么一样，“知道！知道！三千万！我一定准时还！准时还！”</p><p>徐仁宇手掌直接拍在了他的脸上，不重，也不轻。“我还没说完呢。七千万要我们徐家白白放手也不可能，我跟徐会长那边也不好交代，咱们按道上的规矩吧。”</p><p>“砍，砍手吗？”</p><p>“不，我还未成年呢，不玩那么血腥的。”尽管徐仁宇说得轻松，却没有一个人把它当成笑话。</p><p>徐仁宇指着张七星，“他，七千万，卖给徐家怎么样？不然我未成年也是能见见血的。”</p><p>听见自己如此被人明码标价，张七星会愤怒是必然的，“什么！”他刚要冲过来，第一脚刚迈出来，丰皋的眼神就把他定住了。</p><p>“七，七星啊，帮，帮帮哥，啊，帮帮，帮帮我！”</p><p>丰皋的眼神让他停止了反抗，也凉透了心。</p><p>“我跟你们走，可以把丰哥放开了吧。”</p><p>可张七星想不通，徐仁宇花七千万买他做什么，他这么想着，就这么问了出口。</p><p>坐在后座的徐仁宇递给他一张照片。</p><p>是个小孩笑得很甜很天真的样子。</p><p>“绑架这么小的孩子？！”他回过头去，狠狠地瞪着徐仁宇，真想不出来徐仁宇是这样一副的人面兽心。</p><p>徐仁宇瞥见他愤怒的双眼，轻飘飘地说：“我需要新的面孔在他身边保护他。”</p><p>张七星又转了回去，看了看照片又看了看徐仁宇，反复对比着，沉默了半天来了一句，“你儿子？！”</p><p>徐仁宇翻了个白眼，“他是我弟！”他开始有些后悔花七千万买下张七星了，应该再减去一千万的，因为他的智商。</p><p>“哦，哦哦！你弟怎么......”比哥哥的面相要纯良太多了......</p><p>徐仁宇听着张七星那语气，眉毛上翘了不少，其实是内心正在开心，“可爱吧？”</p><p>张七星听着徐仁宇那嘴里还带着骄傲的口气，突然想到那个刚才冷脸揍着自己的徐仁宇，开始拿捏不住哪个才是真正的徐仁宇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [宇植]鹤声（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七千万的重担不是张七星肩上的摆设而已，张七星抵达徐仁宇的院子后清楚地如此认识到。</p><p>刚一下车，他还在悄摸摸地打量这个比丰七帮的根据地还要大上几倍的院子，谁知徐仁宇走在前面不知道说了什么，他身后本来守着门的大哥毫无预兆地就朝他的脖子劈了过来。</p><p>好在他下了车后精神就一直紧绷着，这才没能让自己在众人面前落得个被人一击就打趴在地上的窘样。</p><p>但对方的确也不是盖的，就体型而言张七星就落了下乘，双方缠斗了十几分钟，若不是趁着对方猛攻过来的间隙耍了一次见不得光的阴招，怕是两人堂堂正正地相互指教还会费上不少时间。</p><p>张七星有些不好意思地把对方拉了起来，那些从街头市井里学到的下三滥招数跟此时的氛围比起来甚至上不得堂面，就像现在这样，他站在下沉的院子里，只能抬头望着站在石阶上的徐仁宇，一个狼狈，一个体面。</p><p>不知道为什么，他想要开口为自己辩解，解释自己的胜之不武，却被徐仁宇一个眼神把话卡在了咽喉里。</p><p>“那些野路子，以后留着对外头的人用，跟我来。”</p><p>张七星灰溜溜地跟着徐仁宇左拐右拐地来到健身房，周英民早就在里面等着了。</p><p>“你怎么又带回来一个？”</p><p>“又？”张七星还没来得及多想，徐仁宇就从旁边的墙上摘下了两副拳击手套，一副丢给了周英民，一副丢给了他。</p><p>不是吧，又要打？</p><p>张七星正想着，面前的周英民拿着拳套笑了起来，“什么啊，原来小少爷还是特例。”见徐仁宇不理他，周英民止住了那意味深长的笑容，对着还无法理解的张七星说道：“来吧，看你能不能过我这一关。”</p><p>张七星上拳台之前还特意留意了一眼徐仁宇，发现徐仁宇毫不关心这边的局势，换了身衣服就开始在一旁练他的高拉背，难怪他在徐仁宇的手里讨不着好处，原来衣服底下藏了那么多肌肉，比他这些年打出来的肌肉都多。</p><p>“行了别看啦，你要是过了我这关，徐仁宇肯定会跟你对打的。”周英民不知道他被徐仁宇踩在过脚下的败绩，开始摆好姿势，眼神都有了变化。</p><p>张七星也开始认真对待，被拳套束缚住的十指让他失去了耍阴招的机会，他对上周英民的眼神，口腔里开始泛滥紧张的唾液。</p><p>“开始吧！”</p><p>张七星被周英民砸倒在拳台上的时候彻底失去了他以往积蓄起来的傲气，他在周英民的手底下甚至都没有挺过多久，还有，即使带上了拳套，被打依旧是很痛的。</p><p>“你这......不行......呼......简直就是没有章法的乱打。”周英民勉强蹲下来喘着大气地说话，考虑到张七星之前已经在院子里消耗了不少体力，他承认张七星的确有一定水平的实力，只是缺点也同样明显。</p><p>周英民皱眉的样子让趴在地上体力不支的张七星分外难受。</p><p>徐仁宇见胜负已分便走了过来，看着脸上都青一块紫一块的张七星，心里默默再扣了一千万。</p><p>“也罢，正好可以跟着东植一起上课，你年龄多少，我看能不能安排进一个班。”</p><p>“十......十五......”</p><p>周英民大惊，“什么？！”看着都应该有二十了啊！</p><p>徐仁宇没有像周英民那样把惊讶表现在脸上，而是强忍着呼出一口静心的气，“我知道了。”</p><p>陆东植被叫过去时开心地蹦跶着跳进房间里，却被跪在面前的张七星吓了一跳，赶紧溜到徐仁宇的身后悄悄观察张七星，还以为他是被徐仁宇抓起来的坏人。</p><p>“你不是一直吵着跟我说自己一个人上武术班很无聊吗？以后他就是陪你一起去武术班上课的，叫张七星。”</p><p>张七星都愣了，这语气特么的是徐仁宇吗？</p><p>“那他为什么脸上有伤啊？”陆东植拉着徐仁宇的手问。</p><p>见徐仁宇还没想好怎么跟陆东植解释，周英民在一旁对着陆东植笑眯眯道：“被我打的，因为他说他不想去上学。”</p><p>陆东植瘪着嘴看向周英民，不知道他是不是故意说给自己听的，因为之前他觉得练武术太累了在他面前跟徐仁宇撒过一次娇，问自己能不能不去上武术班。</p><p>张七星知道周英民在吓小孩，自己也不敢多嘴，看着一直盯着自己的陆东植，讪笑得扯疼了嘴角。</p><p>陆东植看着他疼得皱巴起来的脸，犹豫地走上前去，从裤兜里掏出一小打的创口贴，蹲下来帮张七星一一贴上，贴得和之前的伤口一样精彩缤纷。</p><p>“我叫陆东植，七星哥，以后咱俩就认命地上那个累死人的武术班吧！”</p><p>张七星看着陆东植那张要比照片里稍微削尖了些的脸蛋，刚说完谢谢就看着皱起眉头的徐仁宇把陆东植拉了回去，自己则是被周英民拉了起来准备带离房间。</p><p>他听见徐仁宇在那对着陆东植斤斤计较，“你兜里怎么又放创口贴？”</p><p>“因为哥哥你手上时不时地有伤口嘛！你看！今天又被什么划到了？你也不小了，能不能别老是毛毛躁躁的啊！”</p><p>这是张七星当时第一次见到陆东植的回忆，和记忆里比起来，现在的陆东植长高了一些，脸也因为练武的原因两侧的婴儿肥变得不再那么明显，但还是隐约可见，让陆东植整个人看起来没有一点的威慑力。</p><p>“回位回位！”</p><p>教练在一旁大喊着，陆东植赶紧收回自己提在张七星左小臂上的右脚，恢复成一开始的准备姿态。</p><p>“勾踢的时候一定要记得在对方格挡你的时候快速回位，再练！张七星你注意一下，格挡的时候如果有条件就去破陆东植的下盘，让他知道不及时回位的下场。”不知道徐仁宇是不是特意选了个以严厉出名的教练给他们，那严肃的表情总能把陆东植吓唬得一愣一愣的。</p><p>“哈！”陆东植挺了挺身子，重新攥住拳头置于腰间，右脚蹬地重心向前方倾去，一个外旋的弧度脚掌朝张七星踢去，又被准备好的张七星格挡下来，想起刚才教练的教诲，赶紧撤回了脚。</p><p>“继续对练。”教练看陆东植的姿势勉强过得去，也不会要求陆东植立马一步到位，背着手去看其他房间里的学员去了。</p><p>教练刚一走，陆东植的劲就垮了下来，“累死了，七星哥换你。”踢得他腿都酸了。</p><p>“好。”相比陆东植的偶尔偷懒，张七星倒是学得非常认真，一是自己身上肩负的巨款重任，二是他在陆东植去学校上课的期间经常会被周英民叫去和其他兄弟们对打，美其名曰抽查上课成果，弄得他不得不认真对待。</p><p>一个足以让教练叫好的勾踢，踢在陆东植用来防御的小臂上，尽管陆东植还戴了一层护具，张七星的力道还是震得他手臂有些发麻。陆东植立刻后悔了，忙喊道：“行了行了，换我！”</p><p>他卸下护具，开始练习。说归是练习，但陆东植不喜欢沉闷，反正教练也不再旁边盯着，黑眼珠子骨溜溜地转起来。</p><p>“那啥，七星哥，问你个事呗？”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>陆东植一个侧踢过去，张七星又一次接住，“你知道我哥最近在做什么吗？”</p><p>这让张七星难以回答了，松开圈住陆东植脚腕的手不知道该回答点什么。留陆东植一个人在那里巴拉巴拉不停地抱怨着，“明明都是个高中生了，我在学校里还老是能听见别人说他不去上课的事，也不经常在家，好几天才见一次面，我见谁都比他见得勤......”</p><p>说着说着，他仿佛把张七星当成了沙包，把对徐仁宇的气全部撒了出来，踢得也一次比一次认真，一次比一次狠。</p><p>“陆少爷，我只负责保护你，大少那边的事我管不着，所以......对不起，我不知道。”</p><p>陆东植一脚踢过来，张七星放弃了格挡，脚背直接踢在了他身上，吓了陆东植一跳，赶紧问他有没有事。</p><p>张七星摇摇头，以陆东植的这个力道他怎么会有事。只是他对陆东植说了谎，徐仁宇在做些什么事，即使没有特意通知过他，他也多多少少能够猜到，偶尔半夜他碰见徐仁宇回来时看见的那双还没柔和下去的眼神就能告诉他一切。</p><p>只是......直觉告诉他不能告诉陆东植。</p><p>“那我们继续......嘶......”一下子踢得过猛，他似乎把自己的脚给扭到了，他刚要挪脚，从脚踝处传来的刺痛感叫他止步。</p><p>张七星扶着他到旁边的座位上，仔细一看果然脚踝已经肿了起来。</p><p>“看样子不能练了，我先帮你冰敷一下。”张七星简单地帮他处理了一下，又让陆东植先一个人呆着，自己去找教练说明了一下情况，得到了教练首肯之后，扶着陆东植准备回家。</p><p>刚出馆，眼尖的张七星看见从停车位那走过来的人吓得扶着陆东植的手都僵了。</p><p>陆东植由于重心不稳看着地，倒是没有注意到前方，张七星整个人突然不动了之后才好奇地看向前面，“怎么......哥哥！”一见到来人，笑得怕是花都要开了，都不用张七星扶，一瘸一瘸地就要朝着徐仁宇的方向奔去，明明还有个艰难险阻的台阶要过。</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植那被包得严严实实的脚踝要去踩台阶下来，心脏都被硬拉了起来，赶紧去接住陆东植。</p><p>“你脚怎么回事？”他走的时候还好好的，徐仁宇皱眉，看似在问陆东植，眼睛却一直钉在张七星的身上。</p><p>陆东植似乎感知到了张七星的求助，怕徐仁宇揪住张七星不放，赶紧回抱住徐仁宇解释道：“是我自己不小心扭到的啦！”然后抬起脸可怜巴巴地望向低头看他的徐仁宇：“可疼了......”</p><p>徐仁宇揉揉他那颗委屈的脑袋，彻底被陆东植转移了视线，“那还能不能走路了？”</p><p>“不能！”陆东植大张着手臂，意思很明显。“哥哥背我！”</p><p>“多大了的人，还让人背，害不害羞？”徐仁宇嘴上说是这么说着，却老老实实地走下一个台阶把背交给陆东植。</p><p>陆东植笑得像肿起的脚踝根本一点也不疼似的，扑在徐仁宇的背上，等徐仁宇把自己背起来后两只脚还晃悠了一下。</p><p>“嘻嘻，才不害羞呢，你是我哥嘛！”</p><p>张七星拎着陆东植的书包，走在他们后面默念自己是看不见的空气人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [宇植]鹤声（九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇不知道徐宗贤突然来别院的用意是什么，但毫无预告的到来的确杀了他一个措手不及。</p><p>听着手下的人跟他汇报徐宗贤的车已经进入别院的大门，他只能立马把还在自己办公桌上写着作业的陆东植拎起来，一脸严肃恐怖的气氛牵着陆东植把他赶回自己的房间里。</p><p>“待在你自己的房里，没让你出来不许出来，知道了吗？”</p><p>陆东植很担心地看着徐仁宇，徐仁宇脸上的表情很不好，他直觉上嗅到了不妙的气味，可他还没来得及问为什么，徐仁宇就已经在他面前把门重重关上，让他彻底无法预知外面会发生什么。</p><p>隔着门板，他只能隐隐约约听见一群人踏在石板上的沉闷，他来这个家里也快一年了，还是第一次遇到这么让他摸不着头脑的紧张气氛。</p><p>徐仁宇和围成一圈的属下们站在院子里，板着脸，挺着背脊，等待着徐宗贤身影的出现。</p><p>“这是什么阵仗？”徐宗贤背着手走了进来，身后跟着的徐志勋倒是眼睛一直长在游戏机的屏幕上，根本不关心周围的局面。</p><p>徐仁宇很意外徐宗贤会带着徐志勋过来，但惊讶并没有表现在他的脸上，他仍然一动不动地站在院子里，盯着徐宗贤直截了当地问：“您怎么会来这边？”</p><p>徐宗贤挑眉，反问他：“难道我不能来吗？徐家的房子徐家人当然可以来吧？”</p><p>他环顾四周严阵以待警戒着的面孔，有他当年划给徐仁宇的，也有一些并不认识的新面孔，悠悠说道：“让他们都退下吧，我只是带勋儿出来透透风，想起你今年升了高中，就顺道过来看看你罢了。”徐宗贤笑了笑，面向徐仁宇的嘴角里藏着让人不舒服的诡异，“你弄这么大个仗势，怕是别人见了都会被你吓跑吧？”</p><p>徐仁宇示意了一下，院子里立马只剩下了他们徐家三人。</p><p>“总是让你回本家报告，这回我过来，也可以看看你负责的业绩报告。你也只是个刚上高中的孩子，总会有些不懂的地方需要向大人请教，我帮你看看。”</p><p>他嘴上说的巧妙，其实只是不太相信徐仁宇单方面的口头报告，他要亲眼确认徐仁宇目前已经成长到什么样了。</p><p>徐仁宇明白徐宗贤的真正目的，让出路来为徐宗贤领路。</p><p>可徐志勋不愿意跟在徐宗贤旁边听他和徐仁宇讨论那些他一点兴趣都没有的破业绩，拿着他手里的游戏机开始大喊：“我才不要去呢！无聊！我要玩游戏！”</p><p>徐宗贤扭头看着徐志勋，徐仁宇以为他会发火，没想到徐宗贤只是看了徐志勋一眼，纵容地说道：“那你就自己玩去，我和仁宇说完事就带你回家。”</p><p>徐仁宇差点笑了，他这成了什么？事业支站点吗？</p><p>得到徐宗贤的许可后徐志勋一溜烟地跑进大厅的沙发上开始旁若无人地玩游戏，而徐仁宇领着徐宗贤去了更后面的资料保管房。</p><p>陆东植紧贴着门板好奇地听着从外面漏进来的声音，路过的部下的谈论声正好传进了他的耳里。</p><p>“大少的父亲怎么会突然来我们这边？不是说......”</p><p>“嘘！这不是我们可以私下讨论的事！”</p><p>哥哥的......爸爸？</p><p>若不是徐仁宇偶尔会跟他说起自己要回本家一趟，陆东植甚至有时会产生徐仁宇是和他有一样遭遇的人的错觉。徐仁宇为什么会一个人住在外面，他到现在也没有想清楚。</p><p>哥哥的爸爸长什么样？会不会是哥哥长大后的样子？</p><p>他这么想着，在内心发芽的好奇心开始蠢蠢欲动。如果只是悄悄溜过去看一眼，就一眼，应该不会被哥哥发现吧？</p><p>门被他开了小小一条缝隙，正好此时自己的房间周围没有人在附近看守，陆东植横下心，没有听从徐仁宇的话自己偷偷溜了出来。</p><p>“GAME OVER, YOU WIN！”屏幕上跳动的字眼映在徐志勋的眼里，他没有想象中的那么激动，反而把游戏机丢到一边，抱怨游戏关卡数量太少。</p><p>没有了可以玩的游戏，徐宗贤还在屋里不知道和徐仁宇谈些什么，他又不想看见徐仁宇那张写着徐家人欠他的嘴脸，徐志勋从沙发上蹿下来，开始在别院随便晃悠，像逛自家的后花园一样。</p><p>“唉呀！”他刚走过一个撞角，正好和躲躲藏藏没有注意到前方的陆东植撞了个正着。</p><p>陆东植揉了揉自己被撞到的头，发现对方竟然是个自己没有见过的小孩子，对方摔了个屁股蹲，吃痛站起来后陆东植才发现他要比自己高上一些，只能稍稍仰头看着他，一时不知道该怎么开口。</p><p>“你是谁？！”倒是徐志勋率先说出了他想说的话。</p><p>“你，你又是谁？！怎么会在这里！”陆东植也不想落了下风，开口问道。</p><p>“这里是我家的地盘！倒是你！你是不是来偷东西的？！”</p><p>徐志勋立马抓住陆东植的手腕，义正言辞道：“好哇！你个小偷，把你带到我爸爸面前看他怎么惩罚你！”拽着陆东植的细手腕不顾陆东植的意识开始生拉硬拽着他要去找徐宗贤。</p><p>“我不是小偷！你放开！放手！你弄疼我了！”</p><p>陆东植挣扎着想要挣脱徐志勋的手，情急之下狠狠在徐志勋的手背上咬了一大口。</p><p>徐志勋疼得甩开了陆东植，陆东植一时没能站稳，重心失横地跌坐在地上，不小心额头磕到了硬邦邦的沙发脚上，虽然没有严重到出血，但还是鼓起了一个不小的肿包。</p><p>在屋内听到动响的徐仁宇和徐宗贤走了出来，徐仁宇见陆东植竟然跑了出来，暗道不好，在徐宗贤的身后站定着，准备先观察事态发展。</p><p>陆东植见徐仁宇从房间里走出来，眼睛里转着泪花刚想跟自己的哥哥告状，可徐仁宇面前的徐宗贤表情却令他心里一怵，吓得连话都不敢说。</p><p>“你......是谁家的小娃啊？”</p><p>徐宗贤对突然出现的陆东植充满了兴趣，背着手，脸上挂着他自以为亲和的笑，实则笑却达不到眼底。</p><p>“他是我抓到的！鬼鬼祟祟的！”徐志勋站在一边指着陆东植大喊大叫，徐仁宇皱着眉，十分嫌弃徐志勋不礼貌的行为。</p><p>“我......”陆东植害怕，眼神下意识地向他身后的徐仁宇看去，想寻求徐仁宇的帮助，而这，正好被徐宗贤捕捉进了眼里。</p><p>徐宗贤走上前，将坐在地上的陆东植一把拉起，体贴地替他拍了拍弄上灰尘的衣边。“小娃娃叫什么名字啊？”</p><p>徐仁宇眼皮一跳，但如果让陆东植说谎迟早会被徐宗贤给识破，索性在后面沉默着。</p><p>陆东植一下子被徐宗贤整个拎起，见徐仁宇没有什么表示，犹豫着跟徐宗贤报上自己的名字，“陆，陆东植......”</p><p>什么？徐宗贤的惊愕藏在深处，他没想到眼前的小孩竟然姓陆，他将陆东植松开。让徐志勋把陆东植带去远一点的地方玩，转身盯着徐仁宇，之前的打量变成了犀利。</p><p>“跟我来，我有事要问你。”</p><p>徐仁宇自然知道徐宗贤想要问他什么，果然一进到房间里，门刚刚关上，徐宗贤就耐不住了，“那个陆娃娃是怎么一回事？”</p><p>按理徐仁宇应该不可能知道名单甚至陆家偷走名单的事，如果徐仁宇知道，那么...就留不得了......</p><p>徐宗贤看着徐仁宇脸上自然的表情，听着徐仁宇这样向他解释：“去年听说陆钟哲夫妇意外死亡的消息，毕竟我以前在陆钟哲那受到过照顾，现在照顾他的儿子，也算是一种报恩吧......您不是教育过我吗？干我们这一行，有恩报恩，有怨报怨......”</p><p>“你怎么知道陆钟哲有个儿子？！”徐宗贤自是不会轻易相信徐仁宇的话，毕竟陆钟哲当年在他手底下那么多年也没有在自己面前表现出过有小孩的迹象，而别人给他的资料里，也没有提过陆东植的存在。</p><p>徐仁宇看着竟然会露出一丝自己真实情绪的徐宗贤，感到一阵好笑，“我不是说了吗？陆钟哲以前照顾过我，我就是那时候从他那听过来的。”</p><p>他见徐宗贤又想发问，立刻补充道：“那时候也就是您把我关进禁闭室的时候吧......我都感觉自己就要饿死在那里面的时候，陆钟哲见我可怜，分了一些吃的给我，还会帮我和妈妈之间传话。要不是有他的照顾，我可能撑不过在禁闭室里的一个月吧，妈妈她也就不会多坚持一个月了吧？”</p><p>“你！......”徐宗贤见他又把那件事情搬出来，气得连手都开始颤抖，当年安排陆钟哲去看守徐仁宇的可能也是他，虽然他记不清了。徐宗贤姑且信了徐仁宇的话，从徐仁宇的表情上看来，应该并不清楚名单的事。</p><p>但陆东植的存在的确给他多了一个危险性。</p><p>徐宗贤阴沉着脸推开门，“不要跟我提你的母亲！”</p><p>屋外，徐志勋正扯着陆东植的脸蛋，陆东植疼得都快哭了，可是一想起这人好像是哥哥的弟弟，才硬忍着不敢哭。看到徐仁宇跟着徐宗贤重新从房间里出来，立马躲开徐志勋又要作恶的手，想要跑到徐仁宇的身边去，结果被徐宗贤一把拦住。</p><p>徐宗贤微微弯腰，挡住了灯光，大片阴影投在陆东植的脸上，满是压迫。</p><p>“小娃娃，徐仁宇还小，不懂得照顾你，不如我带你回本家吧？家里的阿姨们要比这群愣头青懂得多一些......”他看上去像是轻轻拽着陆东植，实际上却使着暗劲，虽然不疼，但是有眼力见的人都会屈服于这股暗劲。</p><p>可陆东植不是他们世界的人，不懂得这些明里暗里的规矩，刚刚忍住的泪水一下子就跟大坝坍塌一样全部涌了出来，气势汹汹，竟然还挣开了徐宗贤的束缚，一溜烟地跑到徐仁宇的身后，泪珠一颗一颗地砸在徐仁宇的衣服上。</p><p>“呜呜呜，我不要走！我，我要和哥哥在一起！呜，嘶，哥哥，我，我会听话的...你不要把我送走......哇啊——”</p><p>小手钩住徐仁宇垂下来的手指，难受得一直在哭。</p><p>这场景是徐宗贤没有料到的，他可没有想到徐仁宇能让陆东植粘他到这种程度。</p><p>徐仁宇蹲下来抱住陆东植，不让他看向徐宗贤。</p><p>“您也看见了，他不愿意。如果您还要坚持的话，我这边倒想问问您想把他带回本家的理由了。”他知道徐宗贤不会告诉他理由。</p><p>因为怕陆东植身上藏有名单被徐仁宇找到，这种事情徐宗贤怎么可能会说出来。</p><p>“只是看着这娃可爱，问问而已。不愿意就算了，你带着反正也是报恩......”</p><p>“对了，你是怎么找到这娃的？”徐宗贤突如其来的一问，他记得陆钟哲并没有把陆东植登记上户口册里。</p><p>“当时他去郊游了，学校直接联系了他的远方亲戚，陆东植的名字挂在亲戚那。”徐仁宇平静地说着他早就准备好的谎话，而陆东植以为这是徐仁宇为了留下他而撒的谎，抱着徐仁宇的脖子不肯松手。</p><p>“这样，时候也不早了，我就带勋儿回去了。”</p><p>“您慢走。”</p><p>徐仁宇抱着陆东植站起来，看着徐宗贤和徐志勋离开的背影消失在了门外，才终于把压在心里的那口气给呼了出来，这才轻松了些。</p><p>“呜呜，哥哥......”</p><p>陆东植把埋起来的头抬了起来，已经是哭得整个脸都红了起来。额头是磕红的，眼睛鼻子是哭红的，脸颊是被徐志勋掐红的，看上去好不可怜。</p><p>徐仁宇看着都替他难受，抬手轻轻地摸了摸陆东植被捏得肿起来的腮帮子，“疼不疼？下次那些人要是还欺负你，你就直接揍他们，不是帮你报了武术班吗？”</p><p>陆东植擤擤鼻子，委屈道：“他，他是哥哥的弟弟，我，我不敢，要是哥哥生气了怎么办......”</p><p>“你也是我弟弟啊，东植，不用管我。他要是欺负我怎么办？”</p><p>陆东植愣了愣，“那我帮你打他！”</p><p>徐仁宇笑了，揉了揉他的腮帮子，“疼不疼？”</p><p>“疼......要哥哥亲亲......”</p><p>“不许撒娇。”</p><p>“又没人看见......疼...哥哥......”陆东植大概是真委屈到了，拽着徐仁宇的衣领不肯罢休。</p><p>徐仁宇皱眉看他，又打量了周围确实没人，这才在陆东植那柔软的脸上蜻蜓点水了一下，自己却不知道，那时候自己的眉毛已经柔和地放松开来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. [宇植]鹤声（十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还未开发的地区有些寂静，靠风动而杂乱无章生长的野草成堆地连成一片，颇有些气势，不知名的虫鸣藏在草堆底悉悉索索地诉说着人类听不懂的秘密。</p><p>在远一些的地方，靠着河滩，堆满了不同样式的小石块，圆润得可爱，若是天真烂漫的孩子们在场，那这便是世界上最富裕的宝矿。只是现在天黑着，深色的天空照不亮它们，还要被无情的轮胎碾压进肮脏的淤泥里。</p><p>“就是前面那几艘船？”周英民在副驾里盯着前面在船头上挂着几盏煤油灯的挖沙船，开口问道。</p><p>“嗯。”徐仁宇言简意赅，和周英民一样盯着窗户外那几艘看似普普通通的挖沙船，眉头陷进肉里，像在思考着什么。</p><p>周英民也看出来了徐仁宇的心烦，徐仁宇会在这次行动上叫上他，就已经说明这次不是那么简单的事情了。</p><p>“那个人是不是看出来什么了？不然怎么会让我们去找别人的麻烦？”他抠着手指上的肉，开始对自己所联想到的事情开始感到恐惧。</p><p>徐仁宇也不是没有那样想过，可是说不通，徐宗贤没理由能找到那些不存在在这个世界上的证据。当他被徐宗贤命令去找清河组的麻烦而不是平日里安排的那些业务的时候，最合理的解释就是这是徐宗贤给予自己的一张黄牌警告，因为陆东植这个出乎他意料的变数。</p><p>“不会，他手里没有证据，只能怀疑。他肯定料到了我们在清河组手里讨不到好处，这一次，只是想借清河组灭一灭我们的气势。”</p><p>“那人竟然准备借对家的势力要对我们下手的话......”周英民犯难了，清河组是曹组底下的一个大分支，有好几条河流的工作船只都被他们控制着，白天干活晚上赌博，这里面的流水可是曹组的一条重要资金链，曹组对清河组的重视程度也可想而知。</p><p>徐仁宇敲打膝盖的手指停了下来，“那我们就索性利用这个机会，弄出一个让那个人和我们都满意的结局。”他拉开车门走了下去，旁边几辆车里待机的属下也都跟着下了车，从后备箱里拿出几个银白色的手提箱，等待着徐仁宇的发令。</p><p>四条船对应四组，徐仁宇带着属下向最后一条船走去，而周英民和余下的一些人则留在车上观察周围的动向。</p><p>“徐仁宇，你那边怎么样？”船上切断了手机信号，他只能通过短距离的无线连接到徐仁宇的耳机。</p><p>徐仁宇被人领着穿过甲板下的一条狭窄走廊，在无人注意他这边时快速低声报告，“‘大鱼’在我这，其他人不动。”</p><p>“大鱼”就是清河组的组长，这条资金链上的管理人，四条船上偏偏被徐仁宇撞个正着。</p><p>徐仁宇和属下走进赌室的时候，坐在角落看守着场地的韩和光，也就是徐仁宇嘴里的“大鱼”，看到徐仁宇的表情明显一愣，随后站起身来。</p><p>“呀，这不是徐家的大公子吗？怎么来我们这破船上来了啊？经过徐老先生的同意了吗？”他一开场就连发三问，句句带着警惕的试探，作为曹组的分支头目，韩和光自然是知道曹组和徐家不对头已久，他们这些作手下的，自然也是见风使舵。</p><p>徐仁宇笑着，身上没有散发出逼人的气势，“韩组长不用担心，会长跟我说清河组的花牌场子高手众多，让我过来学习学习，免得以后在牌面上输了徐家的面子，怎么？难道这还有年龄限制吗？”</p><p>年龄限制当然是没有的，本来他们干的就是违法的事，哪里还会有那么多些个条条框框的规矩。</p><p>徐仁宇身后跟随着的属下眼力见地打开了手提箱子，韩和光确认过里面装有的纸钞数量后，尽管知道徐仁宇来这的目的肯定不是嘴上说的那么简单，但他也没有可以拦下徐仁宇的理由。</p><p>徐仁宇看了一眼船舱里简陋布置过的牌桌，却一点也不影响客人们兴奋的情绪，他忍着空气中飘散着的廉价香烟味道，加入到一桌玩家比较少的赌局之中。</p><p>“我们开始吧？”</p><p>韩和光坐回自己的专属座位，注意力基本放在了徐仁宇那桌上。那小子是故意的吗？专门坐到有他们自己人的桌上？</p><p>清河组为了收益，除了从客人手里拿一部分的分红和利息，他们还会在场子里投进几个自己养着的牌手，而这件事情只有道上的一些人才会知道。</p><p>他现在还摸不透徐仁宇的想法，只能眼神跟牌手示意了一下，先观察为主。</p><p>“兰花。”徐仁宇摸出一张牌，桌上没有同样的。</p><p>“兰花，吃。”牌手将兰花打了出去，他的分数已经到了，“继续。”</p><p>韩和光一直盯着徐仁宇的方向，让周围走动的属下跟牌手悄悄打了手势。</p><p>“松鹤，吃。”徐仁宇收起手里的两张牌面，皱眉看了看清河组的牌手，等下一张他再摸时，正如他预计的那样，空山的“光”出现在了他的手里。</p><p>“吃。”他将桌上的花牌拿了回来，看似毫无察觉的模样，嘴角却稍稍翘起。</p><p>牌手以为自己走对了路子，正要伸手去翻牌面的时候，本来盯着自己手里的徐仁宇却快得令在场的人都没有反应过来，按住正在翻牌的牌手，表情虽然没什么变化，却让牌手额头的汗开始流了下来，他以为自己的手要保不住了。</p><p>“别让我，这样我可学不到什么东西。”他把牌手手底下藏好的“雨光”牌从牌底悄悄推了回去。</p><p>徐仁宇这样玩韩和光可就搞不懂了，白送上门的钱竟然不要？！这是个什么道理？</p><p>他拿起桌上的对讲机，问副手马英范那边的情况：“喂，你那边怎么样？”</p><p>马英范拿起手里的对讲机，没声好气地回答道：“刚是进来了两个人，我问过另外两艘船了，也都进去过没见过的新人，而且出手也很大方。”</p><p>“那看来徐家是真的有什么不可告人的秘密了......”韩和光看着输了钱还笑得开心的徐仁宇，有些摸不着头脑。</p><p>“徐家吗？干他娘的！这钱不拿白不拿！”马英范比起韩和光为人要来得更粗鲁一些，对于徐家更是没有什么客观对待一言。</p><p>他对着牌手示意了一下，告诉对方不要顾及地出千。</p><p>可徐家的手下也不是吃素的，见对方这么明目张胆地就把自己家的钱赢了过去，心里的火立刻就压不住了。</p><p>小木桌被整个掀了起来，花牌、筹码、钱，散落了一地，一堆见状不好的赌客一边揣着钱一边落荒而逃。</p><p>“不好，坏事！徐仁宇！一号舱打起来了。”</p><p>周英民这边能跟徐仁宇提醒，韩和光那边也有马英范通知，“组长，妈的，徐家人砸我们的场子！”韩和光他还没来得及说话，马英范就已经切掉了对讲机，外面的骚乱声开始传到这边的赌舱内。</p><p>“徐大少，你的人砸了我们的场子，这个可以给个解释吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇对于这个场面也是没有意料到，他没想到两家竟然这么容易就能点燃战火，不过也好，闹大一点徐宗贤对他的疑心才不会变得更重。</p><p>“不好意思，是我没教育好手底下的人，我这就去让他们跟您道歉。”</p><p>韩和光也没料到徐仁宇会这样说，将信将疑地跟在徐仁宇的后面，走上了甲板。</p><p>不知什么时候开始下起了暴雨，在黑夜里连仅有的煤油灯都失去了照亮周围的功能，丝丝分明的雨帘遮断了人们的视线，四条船只离得不远，只能看清个人影，看不清个面貌。</p><p>甲板上有打斗的影子，徐仁宇跳到隔壁的船只上开始走上前。</p><p>“砰！”不知道是谁掏了枪，雨夜里火花一瞬间亮起，赌客们害怕得顾不上这大雨赶紧溜回了车里跑走了，韩和光看清了马英范的面。</p><p>“不好！”韩和光暗叫道，这声枪响他估摸着就是马英范开的，他的枪今天恰巧给了马英范保管，而偏偏马英范又是个沉不住气的性子，他这一枪，局势彻底反转。</p><p>留在车里的周英民听见了这要穿破天的枪响，他们的人没有一个人有枪，那么这个枪响只能是......</p><p>“操！”他猛地打开车门，带着其余弟兄们朝枪声方向跑去。</p><p>枪声的回声也消了下去，在场的所有人这才像按下了播放键一样开始继续动作。</p><p>“马英范！住手！别开枪！”韩和光在雨里嘶声力竭地大喊，幸好马英范听见了，举着枪的手对准着黑糊糊的甲板，有些颤抖的手难以平静。他不知道那一枪打在了哪里，四周都乌漆麻黑的，可能打到了船下的淤泥里，可能打进了甲板盖上，也有可能......他不知道......</p><p>“都住手！徐家的人都给我过来！”徐仁宇的声音在黑夜里响起，万幸的是手底下的兄弟们都围了过来，他带着人走到韩和光的面前，让手底下的人以及自己都对着韩和光代表的清河组道歉，“对不住了，我为我手底下人的鲁莽向整个清河组道歉，既然毁了清河组的一场牌局，那么我们也该有所表示，这次我们带过来的赌金全部作为赔偿送给清河组。”</p><p>徐仁宇这样大度地不计较马英范开阴枪的事，弄得韩和光也没有理由光占徐家的便宜，而自己这边还不表示表示。</p><p>“徐大少哪里的话，希望没有被我这不成器的兄弟吓着了便好，这钱我们也不收了，算替我兄弟向大家赔礼道歉！”</p><p>不想徐仁宇却拒绝了自己的提议，“这钱还是归清河组的兄弟们，不如这样，这钱就算韩组长卖我一人脉如何？”</p><p>“徐大少说吧，什么人脉？”马英范这一枪，着实让他欠了徐仁宇一笔大账，如果能用一个人脉来解决，那可真是太便宜不过了。</p><p>徐仁宇笑了笑，“曹组现任大组长曹宥真曹大小姐的人脉，如何？”他本意就是冲着清河组和曹组的关系来的，现在这样发展，正和他意。</p><p>韩和光犯难了，这徐家和曹组可是死对头啊，“不知徐大少找我家大小姐是何意......”</p><p>面对韩和光的打探，徐仁宇倒是从容，“我这有一笔不可外露的生意想问问曹大小姐的看法，我想曹大小姐一定会很有兴趣的，还请韩组长替我在曹大小姐面前提上几句。”</p><p>“这......我知道了。”</p><p>“那么我们也不好再叨扰贵组了，告辞。”</p><p>徐仁宇一行人在清河组众人的注视下两手空空地从船上下来，走了没几步，周英民等人见他们安全地下了船，看着清河组的人也回了船舱，周英民刚开始骂道：“妈的，他们怎么有枪？！”</p><p>徐仁宇挥挥手，说道：“毕竟是曹组的重要分支，有也......”</p><p>他话还没说完，就像支持不住打在背上的雨滴重量一样，闭着眼倒了下去。</p><p>“徐仁宇？！”</p><p>众人都被吓了一跳，周英民扶住徐仁宇倒下的身子，伸手一探，腰间竟是血红一片。</p><p>那一枪，竟然打到了徐仁宇的身上！</p><p>周英民朝身边最近的一个人喊道：“快！赶紧叫医生去别院！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. [宇植]鹤声（十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>屋外的嘈杂声强行撕碎了深夜的寂静，声音绕过陆东植裹得紧实的棉花被钻进他的耳朵里，赶走了他身上的瞌睡，陆东植迷糊着从睡梦中醒来。</p><p>“哥哥？”</p><p>他揉了揉自己有些睁不开的眼睛，晃晃悠悠地伸手去转动手把，连鞋子都忘了穿，打开房门的那一瞬间，原本像被罩在罩子里听不真切的吵闹声这下子全听清了。</p><p>“喂！徐仁宇！坚持住！别睡过去！医生，快......”</p><p>陆东植小手扒在栏杆上向下望，周英民那焦急的声音他虽然听见了，但还没完全清醒的大脑无法让他及时处理这条信息，他懵懵地看着楼下围着的一群人，私人医生身上穿着的白色大褂在人群里格外显眼，所有人的视线都向一个地方聚集过去。</p><p>陆东植顺着那些视线一起看过去，躺在担架上已经闭上了眼睛的徐仁宇才进入了他的眼底。</p><p>“哥...哥...？”他看着医生他们急急忙忙地把徐仁宇送进房间，刚刚一直扶着担架的周英民蹲在院子里喘着大气休息，接过属下递过去的水开始大口大口地往嗓子里灌，还没灌几口那瓶水就全被他自己浇在了头上，空空如也的水瓶被他狠狠砸在地上，发出与力道不相符的声响。陆东植看着周英民难得烦躁的样子，像被血染红了的右手深深扎进他的眼里。</p><p>周英民抬眼的时候正好和陆东植的视线对上个正着。</p><p>“该死......”他立马站了起来，朝楼上的陆东植大喊，“陆东植！你别过去！”</p><p>可陆东植哪里会听他的，在周英民出声的那一刻，他的大脑突然清醒了过来，赤着脚丫就朝徐仁宇的房间跑去。</p><p>“啧！拦住他！”周英民赶紧让守在徐仁宇房间外的属下制止住陆东植，自己也立马赶了过去。</p><p>“哥哥！让开！哥哥他怎么了！让我过去！！”眼前的人大张着臂膀，身后还有几个人注视着自己这边，若他突破第一道防线，那么后面的那几位就是第二、第三道防线，陆东植只能恳求他们，让自己去看一眼徐仁宇。</p><p>周英民站在他们中间，毫不在意陆东植的心情地说道：“你不能进去，陆东植，你在场只会让事情变得更糟糕。”</p><p>陆东植听着他的话，一把推开拦在自己面前的人抓住周英民的衣服，身后的人立马起了架势以防陆东植的下一步动作。“我哥他到底怎么了......难道我连这个都不能知道吗？”</p><p>周英民看着陆东植眼底翻涌的情绪，沉默了一会，还是告诉了陆东植，“徐仁宇他腰部中了一枪......”</p><p>这一句话就像天空在他头上丢下了五道惊雷，陆东植很难把中枪这种陌生的事情联系到他的实际生活中。什么？中枪？他眼睛里慌了神，视线四处寻找想要抓到一处可以聚焦的地方，最后落在了周英民右手上还没有被洗掉的血迹上。</p><p>他抖着手去握住周英民的右手，上面狰狞的猩红让他心空了一拍，很明显周英民没有受伤，那么这血是......徐仁宇的......</p><p>“哥......哥哥他有没有喊疼啊......一，一定很疼很疼吧？这...这么多的血......”</p><p>他抬眼跟周英民确认的时候周英民看着他眼底的痛苦愣了一下，就好像是他替徐仁宇受了那一枪一样，只不过徐仁宇的打在身上，而陆东植的伤在心里。</p><p>“仁宇啊，今天爸爸要来看我们，你要表现得好一点知道吗？”</p><p>窗外的阳光太过强烈，打在面前女人的脸上，亮到徐仁宇看不清她真实的模样。女人没有在乎他有没有看清自己的脸，穿着她最宝贝的白裙子离开了狭窄的屋子，女人一走，飘荡在屋里的空气像失去了支撑，开始在徐仁宇的眼前诡异得扭曲。</p><p>阳光炙烤着屋内，所有的水分都烤干了去，热浪融进扭曲的空间里，逐渐失去呼吸的余地。</p><p>“妈......妈妈......”</p><p>他实在难受，额头上已经布满了汗珠，可全身没有动弹的力气，只能蠕动他的嘴唇，发出细细声的挣扎声，希望女人能够听见他的声音。</p><p>那女人是自己的妈妈吗？</p><p>也许是吧。</p><p>“妈妈......我......”</p><p>小木门被推开了，徐仁宇看向跌进门里的女人，好奇怪，他明明看不清她的样子，却知道她在哭，脸上还有伤。</p><p>“仁，仁宇啊......再为妈妈忍耐一下下好吗？”女人抓起他的手，好冰啊，没有了以前的温度。</p><p>“我不想......妈妈......”我不想撑下去了......好累啊......</p><p>女人好像感觉到了什么，突然停止了哭泣，把自己搂了过去。徐仁宇靠在女人的怀里，在想这是时隔多久的一次拥抱，不过，这样好放松......</p><p>“坚持不下去的话，就和妈妈呆在这吧......我们，我们不要徐家了！”</p><p>女人下决心和徐家断绝关系的话，是徐仁宇第一次听。</p><p>“好...不要徐家......”炎热的房间徒增了许多莫名其妙的睡意，徐仁宇匍在女人的肩上，眼皮一坠一坠地想要睡去。</p><p>“哥哥！”哪里来的小孩，在门外大张着眼睛望他，带去一阵的清凉。</p><p>徐仁宇看着门外的不速之客擅自跑进了他的房间里，拽住他的手腕就开始吵闹个不停。“哥哥我们出去放风筝吧！和我出去玩吧！”不由分说地非要拉着他出去。</p><p>“你是谁？”徐仁宇很想问，小孩的力道大到他只能顺从着被他拉走。</p><p>“仁宇，和妈妈永远呆在一起吧！”身后的女人对于徐仁宇被拉走很是生气，张开五指就要朝没有注意到的小孩身上扇去。</p><p>“东植！”徐仁宇扑向那还在朝自己笑个不停的小孩，突然想起了小孩的名字。</p><p>徐仁宇突然睁开了眼睛，窗户外渗进来的月光微弱柔和，正好让他渐渐恢复过来视力。</p><p>“嗬.....”小小的呼噜声跳进了他的耳朵，徐仁宇只撇了撇脑袋，就看见床旁边的椅子上瘫着一个小小，现在已经不能说小小了的身影，头一点一点时不时地垂着，手里攥着的毛巾也一大半搭在大腿上，布料里渗进了水分。</p><p>他扫视了一圈自己并不陌生的房间，望着房梁顶上黑黝黝的横梁，又回想起了刚刚梦里的那个爱穿白裙的女人，叹了口气出来。</p><p>是不是只有我让徐宗贤跪在你的墓前，你才能够了愿？</p><p>“咚！”一旁瞌睡的陆东植头晃着晃着一不小心撞到了椅子靠背的尖角上，听着声儿感觉挺疼的，果然陆东植呜咽着捂着脑袋悠悠转醒。</p><p>徐仁宇望着他那样笑了一下，扯着了伤口，翘起的嘴角立马扭曲了起来，牙齿缝里泄出一声的忍耐。</p><p>陆东植听着声看向终于醒过来的徐仁宇，高兴一下子蹦在了脸上，下一秒又被担心代替，“哥，哥哥，你终于醒了！还，还疼吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇摇了摇头，自然不想让陆东植替他担这份心，刚想开口，缺水已久的嗓子里声道就要裂开，几乎发不出一丁点的声音。</p><p>陆东植见状，立马想起了医生跟自己说过的话，拿起他放在床头特意准备好的水杯，打开盖子给徐仁宇递了过去。</p><p>水杯是他自己的，因为医生跟他说徐仁宇要是醒过来应该会缺水，让自己最好在一旁准备好比较方便喝水的容器，比如吸管之类的。可家里怎么大，唯独吸管却不是会备用的东西，拿勺又不方便，陆东植一机灵，把平时自己用的水壶拿了出来。这水壶是以前运动会前徐仁宇给他准备的，他一直宝贝地用到现在也没换，现在拿来给徐仁宇喂水正好。</p><p>徐仁宇自然一眼就看出来了这是陆东植自己用的水壶，上面还是陆东植最喜欢的卡通人物，当年他偶然路过主题店时给陆东植买的，没想到他现在还在用着。</p><p>陆东植守在徐仁宇的旁边望着徐仁宇此刻喝水的样子，眉头平展着，月光打在他的身上安安静静的样子，陆东植想起了他刚才帮徐仁宇降温时听到的关于徐仁宇母亲的呓语，还有那不像徐仁宇的语气。上次见到的哥哥的父亲让他害怕，哥哥的母亲又会是什么样的呢？他呆呆地望着徐仁宇，内心升起的想法被他强行压了下去。</p><p>他不想让现在的徐仁宇思考那些事情。</p><p>喝下了润喉的水，徐仁宇终于能够发出声音了。</p><p>陆东植没想到这个受了伤的人开口第一句话竟然是打趣他，“都初中生了怎么还在用这个杯子？”</p><p>“不，不行吗？”你都高中生的人了，现在还不是得咬着水杯的吸管咬得起劲？陆东植只能在心里诽腹徐仁宇，可不敢把这话说出来给徐仁宇听。</p><p>徐仁宇嘬着水杯里的水，看着陆东植那明显在动小心思的眼神，松开吸管后继续打趣他，其实是不想让陆东植把心思放在自己受伤的事情上，“你这杯子里怎么一股的奶味，喝起来连水感觉都甜丝丝的？”</p><p>陆东植觉得徐仁宇在笑他，拿回自己的水杯凑着鼻子嗅了嗅，又自己尝了一口，并没有徐仁宇说的奶甜味，瞥了徐仁宇一眼，把水杯放回床头柜上。“哪有什么奶味，哥哥你又骗我！”</p><p>徐仁宇老说他身上有奶味，他都要被说得精神敏感了。</p><p>陆东植摸了摸徐仁宇的额头，确认没有烧后重新坐回自己的椅子，亮晶晶的眼睛望着徐仁宇。</p><p>徐仁宇看着他坐在椅子上的模样，又想起了刚才他睡在椅子上不舒服的样子，拉开自己右边的被子，让陆东植躺到床上来睡。</p><p>比起椅子，当然床才是睡觉的首选，又加上徐仁宇那不容拒绝的眼神，陆东植最后还是乖乖听话地躺到了徐仁宇的旁边。</p><p>“为什么离我那么远？”徐仁宇扭头望着他和陆东植中间甚至还可以挤进一个人的距离，有些感到困惑。</p><p>陆东植朝自己这边侧躺着，缩在床边看上去好不委屈可怜的样子，开口跟徐仁宇解释：“万一我睡着了不小心碰到哥哥，我，我怕你会疼......”</p><p>徐仁宇伸出自己毫发无伤的右手，摆到陆东植的面前，“只是伤到了左腰，又没伤到右半边的身子，不会疼的。”</p><p>“是，是吗？”陆东植不确信徐仁宇口中的不疼，犹犹豫豫地扯动着手指，一点一点地试探着去触碰徐仁宇的手，“真，真的不会疼吗？”</p><p>“不疼。”徐仁宇见小孩终于肯贴过来，心里的那股别扭劲突然不见了踪影，去握住陆东植的手，“真的不疼。”</p><p>“哥哥你又骗人......”陆东植哪里不会知道徐仁宇在骗他，靠着徐仁宇手臂的脑袋又开始滴答流不完的眼泪，“你流了好多血......”周英民终于同意了让步，他得以进入徐仁宇的房间时，那丢在地上的染血的纱布和根本没有了反应的徐仁宇，让他第二次感受到了恐惧，他真的不想再失去了......</p><p>“好痛吧？是不是好痛好痛啊？哥哥你告诉我啊！”他不敢抓徐仁宇的衣服，就去抓枕头角，用力得狠。</p><p>“行行行，是，是有点痛......”徐仁宇看着陆东植那样他心里也多少有些难受，只好顺着陆东植的意思，自己戳破自己的谎言。</p><p>没想到陆东植听到徐仁宇说有点痛之后哭得更凶了，把自己陷进床里差点哭得上气不接下气，徐仁宇赶紧把他捞出来，害怕小孩等下把自己哭窒息了。</p><p>“我疼你哭什么啊？”</p><p>“我，我也疼...呜......”陆东植哭得直抽气。</p><p>“行了行了，你再这样我可不敢疼了，别哭了。”徐仁宇在想自己是遭了什么罪，受伤了反倒还要去安慰别人，手指揩去陆东植那哗哗掉的眼泪，把陆东植往自己这边搂紧了些，“我困了，不许吵到我！”</p><p>陆东植闻着从徐仁宇身上传来的能让自己安心下来的香味，渐渐也停止了啜泣，湿漉漉的眼睛闭了起来，和徐仁宇一起进入了新的梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. [宇植]鹤声（十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇的状态逐渐转好，前些日子虽然会有时不时的低烧，现在已经可以得到医生许可下床走动了。家里的人们似乎也都开始按照原来的模样生活，好像徐仁宇的枪伤就从来没有存在过一般，什么影响也没有留下。</p><p>可怎么会什么都没有留下呢。</p><p>陆东植坐在被李子开得稳稳当当的车里，终于把他压在心底犹豫了好久的话给问了出来，李子算是呆在徐仁宇身边比较久的“老人”了，他应该知道点什么。</p><p>“李子哥......我问你个事，你不要跟我哥说好吗？”</p><p>他那抓着驾驶椅靠背小心翼翼的样子逗得李子起了好奇，“哟，陆少爷开始有事不肯告诉大少了？”</p><p>陆东植不知道李子在打趣他什么地方，望了望离家里还有不少距离的窗外风景，舔了舔嘴皮子：“你知道我哥……他父母的事吗？”</p><p>这一问可算把李子给惊着了，吓得他赶紧在巷子边上刹车，“陆少爷，这事谁跟您说的！”是谁那么大的胆子，敢在徐家提起这事！</p><p>陆东植看着后视镜里明显表情也开始不对的李子，心里更是多少有了猜测的方向。</p><p>“没有谁跟我提起过……我见过哥哥的父亲，有点……”他不敢说出那个评价，当时盯着他的那双眼睛直到现在都有些让他发怵。</p><p>“可怕，是吧？”李子握着方向盘叹了口气，会在突然去了别院的事情他也听说过。“大家以前都说大少是完全按着会长模样刻出来的，陆少爷不觉得大少可怕吗？”他当年还混在街上的时候，看着在人堆里丝毫没有畏惧，接过铁棍就直接往倒在地上的人脸上砸的徐仁宇，他腿都发软。</p><p>“哥哥......不可怕。”陆东植缩了缩手指，想起徐仁宇遭受到的枪伤，他犹豫了一下，可那并不是徐仁宇带给他的害怕，他最后还是坚定了自己的答案。</p><p>李子看着同样在后视镜里的陆东植，心里了然，“所以说那是以前......现在啊，大家都觉得大少开始不像会长了。”</p><p>他重新启动车子，将汽车开上马路。</p><p>“陆少爷您要是想知道大少父母的事，就去找周先生吧，我们这些作手下的，不能说也不敢说。”</p><p>让陆少爷知道那件事，是不是会对徐大少来说好一些？</p><p>李子并不知道答案，他只觉得陆东植是要呆在徐仁宇身边的人，陆东植应该知道那件事。</p><p> </p><p>“你找我问徐仁宇爸妈的事？”周英民在院子里坐着抽烟，吐出一口烟雾望过烟对面的陆东植。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>周英民把烟灰掸进烟灰缸里，翘着他趾高气昂的二郎腿，看都不看陆东植，“没礼貌，刚刚怎么叫我的？”</p><p>死小孩，竟然敢直接叫他名字，是谁给他的勇气？！</p><p>陆东植瞥了他一眼，他本来就对周英民印象不好，对于周英民的要求嘴巴都塌成了弧形，不甘不愿地憋出几个字来，“周,周叔叔......”</p><p>气得周英民手里的那根香烟直接被戳进了烟灰里，笔直的烟身此刻扭曲得难看。“嘿！你成心气我来的吧？！你能管张七星那张脸叫哥，管我这张英俊潇洒的脸叫叔？！”他大手一挥，“你走吧，爱问谁问谁去！”</p><p>张七星远远地在后面浇着植被，完全不知道周英民突然大声地朝他这边指着喊着是在干什么。</p><p>“英民哥！好了吧好了吧！快点告诉我！”陆东植瞪着洋洋得意的周英民，发誓这是唯一一次喊周英民哥。</p><p>耍到陆东植的周英民满意地靠着椅背，好奇地问他：“徐仁宇家那些陈皮子烂麻的事，你干嘛不问你家宝贝哥哥，反倒跑过来问我？”他看着陆东植琢磨，表情恍然大悟道：“你难道是怕这事不该打听，徐仁宇会生你的气吧？”</p><p>他一语中的，道出了陆东植的小心思。</p><p>“你明明知道这事情不该打听，为什么还要打听呢？”</p><p>“我，我想知道我哥的一切......”关于他为什么会中枪，关于他为什么一个人，关于他为什么梦里的表情那么痛苦......</p><p>周英民听着陆东植这话，叹气式地摇了摇头，“陆东植，你不该和他牵扯得更深的。”</p><p>徐仁宇到底使了什么让这小孩对他五迷三道的！</p><p>周英民的这些话陆东植一直听不懂，也听得火气又委屈，“你为什么老是这么说？！这次是让我不要跟哥哥牵扯太深，上次说有我在会变得更糟糕，以前还说过我哥不应该带我回来！你到底知道些什么！你告诉我啊！”</p><p>陆东植朝周英民吼得胸口直喘，看得出他因为周英民的话压抑了多久。</p><p>周英民也没想到陆东植竟然把那些话一直记在心里，被弄得有些哑口无言，比起徐家那些事情，很明显陆东植刚才问的才是他们怎样都不会告诉陆东植的。周英民张口，只能借着徐家的事搪塞过去。</p><p>“也罢，我就把徐仁宇他家的事告诉你吧，你别在徐仁宇那泄了底就行。”</p><p>“你还没分化吧？”</p><p>周英民的问题让陆东植愣了一下，分化？那是什么？</p><p>周英民见他的表情就知道了，是还没有开始接触到亚性别的年龄。</p><p>“再过不久你们学校应该会跟你们普及的，我在这边就懒得跟你解释那么多了，你只需要知道这世界上有三种亚性别，alpha, beta, omega，而其中只有alpha和omega结合受孕率才会极高，而且只有alpha才能标记omega，使omega成为自己一个人的专属物。徐......徐会长的正妻是beta，因为一直怀不上......”</p><p>他从怀里的烟盒里重新掏出一只烟，正叼在嘴里想用手里的打火机点燃，结果被陆东植一把夺了去。</p><p>“喂！徐仁宇抽的时候你也这么抢他的烟试试？”</p><p>周英民无意间的出卖让陆东植知道了徐仁宇也会抽烟的事，他沉着脸，让周英民继续说。</p><p>周英民看了他一眼，继续说道：“所以徐会长在外面找到了徐仁宇的母亲，欺骗对方生下了徐仁宇，等徐仁宇开始上学表现出alpha特征后就开始对徐仁宇进行着严格的训练，后来他的正妻成功受孕，徐仁宇那没钱没势的母亲就彻底没用了，在徐仁宇分化成为alpha的那天，徐会长彻底抛弃了徐仁宇的母。omega被自己的alpha抛弃，就会被自己的‘发情热潮’折磨到痛不欲生。后来，徐仁宇的母亲出现了精神错乱，上吊自杀了，就在徐仁宇的房间里......”</p><p>这烂到臭水沟的事周英民提起来心情都烦，大致地跟陆东植说了说也就不想再跟他聊这破玩意的事了。</p><p>“就这样，没了，你可别再在我这问东问西了，让我好好抽根烟。”</p><p>周英民从陆东植手里又拿回了那支烟，这回是终于点上，解了他的瘾。</p><p>“东植！”</p><p>陆东植扭头，见是徐仁宇走出来叫他，远远看去孤身只影。陆东植立马撒开腿地跑了过去，小心避开徐仁宇的伤口抱住他不说话。</p><p>“周英民又欺负你了吗？”徐仁宇揉揉小孩的脑袋，感觉对方情绪不太对的样子。</p><p>陆东植这下知道了那些事，心里一阵的酸楚，埋在徐仁宇的胸前，半天不吭声的换来一句“没有。”</p><p> </p><p>周英民果然说对了。</p><p>他刚升初二，学校立马就开始跟他们普及abo的相关知识。</p><p>“一般会在13到15岁的这段时间开始分化，所以我们会近期对整个年级的同学进行检测。”</p><p>“从统计的数据来说，社会上有20%的alpha，70%的beta和10%的omega，其中omega最为特殊，属于易孕体质，在发情期与alpha结合时受孕率高达90%，而beta的受孕率在30%，alpha的受孕率则更低，在5%以下。由此引发出了不少针对omega的犯罪......”</p><p>“因为考虑到分化后会进入亚性别的发育时期，在发育的特殊时期——‘发情期’，omega和alpha会互相造成影响，所以分化成为beta和omega的同学在高中时会进入对应的高中入学，而alpha的同学则需要进入对应alpha的学校学习。”</p><p>“同学们，你们一定要足够重视起自己的身体状况，在身体还没有发育完全之前不要心存好奇、侥幸的心理......”</p><p>陆东植听得懵懵懂懂的，他只在周英民那听着提过一回。而好像班上不少同学早就已经对abo的概念似懂非懂的样子，嚼着碎舌的声音传到陆东植的耳朵里。</p><p>“听说omega发情起来可不得了，什么人，怎么来都行，啧啧......”</p><p>“那分化成omega岂不是很倒霉？咦......我可不要分化成omega......”</p><p>带着偏见的碎嘴听得他难受，联想起徐仁宇母亲的遭遇，心情低沉得一句话也不爱说了。</p><p>徐仁宇瞧见他那样，就知道可能学校发生了什么，把陆东植唤到身边，问他发生了什么。</p><p>陆东植就跟徐仁宇说了学校要开始检测亚性别的事。</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植，这才猛然觉察到了陆东植已经到了这个年龄阶段，他周围之前全是一些已经分化成alpha或者beta的兄弟们，不知不觉也把陆东植当作了已经分化完毕的类型，原来现在才开始分化......</p><p>“哥哥，亚性别有好有坏吗？我听班上的同学说alpha最好，omega只有不走运的人才会中招......”</p><p>他站在徐仁宇的面前，掰扯着徐仁宇那修长好看的手指，眉头皱在一起，十分纠结。</p><p>徐仁宇拿手指逗他玩，嘴上却认认真真的。“不管是哪种亚性别都一样，只有你自己强大起来，才能做你自己想做的事，不然就算你是alpha，也有可能被beta、omega扳倒的那天；就算你是omega，也能让别人对你俯首称臣。知道吗？”</p><p>“哥哥是alpha吗？”陆东植在跟徐仁宇玩手指相扑，躲过徐仁宇压过来的大拇指，明知故问地问他。</p><p>“嗯......”徐仁宇虽然这么回答了他，可陆东植明显注意到了徐仁宇突然下降的情绪。</p><p>陆东植想把徐仁宇的情绪调高，语气激动着说：“我想和哥哥一样！哥哥是alpha我也要是alpha！作一个强大的alpha！”</p><p>徐仁宇摸摸他的脑袋，勉强笑着，“你是我的跟屁虫吗？”</p><p>虽然刚才自己跟陆东植说所有性别都一样，自己却又开始私心地希望陆东植和自己一样，是个alpha，这样他家孩子才不会被别人欺负了去，即使自己讨厌alpha。</p><p>他眼睛里装着快快乐乐的陆东植，希望他能继续这样快乐下去。</p><p>他不曾拥有过的，现在有人能在他身旁替他体验，这样其实就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. [宇植]鹤声（十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怎...怎么会......</p><p>信封里薄薄的一片纸被陆东植抽出来又按回去，抽出来又按回去，无论怎么重复这个动作，既定的事实就明明白白写得清清楚楚地印在纸上，白字黑字，一遍又一遍告诉陆东植他不肯相信的结果。</p><p>“东植！你在这里做什么？该集合了！”肩膀被人用力拍了拍，陆东植吓了一跳，下意识地将检测结果往身后藏。</p><p>来找他的同学见他手里握着的报告，立刻好奇了起来，“你看了吗？你是什么？我是beta！”</p><p>陆东植看对方和自己完全同的情绪，为难地笑起来，嘴里说着与事实不相符的话：“我......我还没看呢，想等回家再看......”</p><p>“哦，这样啊。”同学也没太多想，招呼着陆东植，“那走吧，集合去！”</p><p>两个人刚融入班级的队伍里，陆东植就被拉进了“小组讨论群”里，几个男生肩膀挤着肩膀，头挨着头的，神秘兮兮地用小音量悄声谈论着：“听说了吗？咱班有omega！”</p><p>陆东植听到那个字眼，心脏突然慌乱了一下，眼睛一直紧盯着旁边的“消息传播源”，屏息等待着他的下一句消息。</p><p>“谁啊谁啊？”</p><p>陆东植听着这叽叽喳喳的声音，喉咙一动。</p><p>“宋甜甜！”陆东植一听，心脏跳回了原位。</p><p>幸好......不是自己......</p><p>“咱班花啊......”陆东植跟着那群男生们把头探了出去，队伍的斜对角就是宋甜甜所在的方向。宋甜甜是出了名的冰冷美人，这样的人分化成了omega是他们没有想到的，准确来说，他们这群小屁孩又能料想到什么。</p><p>他们这边的骚动很快就引起了宋甜甜那边的注意，宋甜甜被几个女生圈在中间，朝他们这边，不，跟陆东植对视了一眼。</p><p>那一眼，陆东植觉得自己被完全看穿。</p><p>是因为他们都是同类人吗？所以自己才会被看透？</p><p>陆东植望着宋甜甜那看似没有感情波动的眼眸，一瞬间回想起了当时学校给他们普及的那些关于abo的知识，如今把自己代入进去，书本上的那些案例和数字才知道是多么的扎眼......</p><p>“你们在说甜甜的坏话吗？！”刚还围着宋甜甜的几个女孩走了过来，气势汹汹地站在他们面前质问着。</p><p>男孩们不敢招惹，都齐齐扭头辩解道：“不是啊，我们，我们只是......”</p><p>“别以为分化了有些人就可以为所欲为了！谁要是敢欺负甜甜，我们可不是好惹的！”</p><p>陆东植站在一边，其实心里挺为宋甜甜高兴的，至少此刻有不是omega的人会为自己撑腰。</p><p>小孩子们的吵吵闹闹到老师出现就自动结束了，所有人两列纵队，手里拿着那封装着高兴或是不高兴的牛皮信封，各怀心思地想着此后自己要面对的日子。</p><p>“陆东植。”那一声冰冰凉凉的女声在陆东植快要离开的时候喊住他。</p><p>陆东植手里攥着信封，打量着周围已经散得差不多的同学们，然后望向眼前并不怎么跟他有交集过的宋甜甜，大约知道她叫住自己是为了什么，指着一块没人的地方，“去那说吧……”</p><p>张七星在外面等了陆东植一段时间，本来一直都是李子负责接送陆东植上下学的，今天他在健身房练拳的时候被徐仁宇叫住，让他跟着李子一起去接陆东植，还特意让他记得注意陆东植的情绪。</p><p>他本来没有什么想法，到了该接陆东植的地方，这才知道原来今天是领分化结果的日子。</p><p>“有点奇怪啊，怎么还不出来？”李子坐在驾驶位上，手指烦躁地敲打着方向盘。</p><p>张七星拍了拍他，“我去看看。”</p><p>“小心alpha。”宋甜甜还是那样的单刀直入，陆东植都还没来得及伪装就被她挑破到手足无措。</p><p>“你说什么呢......我还没看结果呢......”宋甜甜怎么会这么确信他就是呢......</p><p>宋甜甜抱着臂，直接无视掉陆东植的说谎，“你顶多自圆其说到今天为止，明天你的脖子就会直接暴露你的亚性别，”她纤细的葱白手指压迫着自己脖子上的血管，“为了防止我们被alpha强行标记而设计出来的颈圈你不会忘记了吧？陆东植。”</p><p>“到时候谁都能知道陆东植你是omega。”为了对刚刚分化成为omega的他们再告知一遍关于omega体质更详细的知识，omega的同学会进另一个房间里，宋甜甜眼尖，看见了陆东植的报告。</p><p>见陆东植垂着头不愿说话，宋甜甜清冷的声音继续响起，“看在我们都是omega的份上，我提醒你一句，老师们说过的防止我们发情期提前的药一定要及时吃，虽然发情期到来意味着我们的身体已经做好了怀孕的准备，但是我劝你不要随便，选择权在我们自己手上，而不是那些alpha的手里。”</p><p>她抬眼看着墙壁边跑出来的衣服边，“我话就说到这里，以后各自小心吧。”</p><p>宋甜甜人来和离去都静得像没有波澜的水面，只有陆东植才知道自己的心境已经被搅乱到了何种程度。</p><p>“陆，陆少爷？”张七星听着小女孩离开的脚步声，缓下胸里憋久了的那股气，赶忙脸部做了一套体操，摆脱掉自己刚才僵硬掉的表情，笑眯眯地装出自己才找过来的样子，“完事了吗？”</p><p>“你，你听见了？”陆东植被张七星吓了一跳，怕他听见刚才宋甜甜的那番话，急于跟张七星确认。</p><p>张七星装得一脸迷茫，“什么？”他伸出脖子去望宋甜甜的背影，“刚刚难道是那个女孩跟少爷你告白了？嘿嘿，放心，我肯定不跟大少说！”</p><p>他笑得猥琐，眉毛还特别有戏地抖成一条波浪，弄得陆东植也没有了怀疑他偷听的疑心，只是帮报告藏进书包里，沉默着跟张七星上车回了别院。</p><p>他第一次这么庆幸徐仁宇没有在家吃饭，省了他在徐仁宇面前费劲头脑去撒一眼就能被看穿的谎的力气。</p><p>陆东植吃完饭就拎起从刚才就一直在自己旁边保管着的书包，回房间了。</p><p>如果可以，他甚至希望徐仁宇忘记今天是分化出结果的日子。</p><p>“陆东植人呢？”徐仁宇往衣架上挂着自己脱下来的大衣外套，低头把衬衫衣袖上的扣子松开，开始对张七星进行关于陆东植的日常关怀，他这几天又开始有不少事找上来而没怎么理陆东植，估摸着陆东植到了该犯小孩子脾气的时候了。</p><p>“一吃完饭就回房间了......”张七星站着，面对徐仁宇没有消下去的气势，他还是有些露怯。</p><p>徐仁宇迈着步子走向背后一整面墙的储物柜，继续问：“他告诉你结果了吗？”</p><p>“没有......接到陆少爷后他就一直不吭声......”</p><p>张七星的回答让徐仁宇有了一种不好的预感，他停住脚步，回头盯着张七星。</p><p>“我听陆少爷的同学说，是......omega。”张七星他自己是beta，可以前混在街头小巷里的时候耳朵里进去过太多关于omega的让他不知该如何评价的消息了，现在突然之间知道陆东植成了omega，不能对等的了解让张七星感到为难。</p><p>“......”偏偏是最棘手的结果，徐仁宇从自己桌子里掏出烟盒，点燃了，叼着烟嘴警告张七星。</p><p>“别忘了我对你的要求，保护好他。”</p><p>张七星退下后，那根烟被徐仁宇抽得全化成了浓稠的雾，缠着他自己没有整理好的思绪，越绕越罩得他的心看不清前方，最后他只能挥去那恼人的白雾，从抽屉里拿出他让医生备好的箱子，向着陆东植的房间走去。</p><p>“小心alpha。”</p><p>宋甜甜的话到现在还能想起，陆东植坐在床边，书包丢在脚边，报告被他拿在手里，可他已经没有那个期望再去打开信封，反正是他确认过好几遍都没有改变的字母。</p><p>信封被他手指攥得起了褶皱，边角用力地抖起小幅度的弧度，就和陆东植的肩膀一样，最后受不了陆东植的力道，逃出了不堪忍受的魔爪，滑落到地上，想将自己的存在感降低到没有。</p><p>陆东植没有去理会被自己甩出去的信封，从抽屉里拿出学校给他们每人发过的abo普及宣传课本，坐回床边，一页一页地翻着。</p><p>上面写的omega就像在指自己一样。</p><p>“陆东植，你在房间里吗？”房门被人敲出声响，是徐仁宇的声音。</p><p>他已经回来了吗......</p><p>“我可以进去吗？”</p><p>他没有办法对徐仁宇撒谎......</p><p>陆东植合上册子，放到一边，说完同意后看着徐仁宇走进了自己的房间，令他安心的味道钻进了他的鼻子，本来不安跳动着的心脏稍微平静了些。</p><p>徐仁宇注意到脚边掉在地上的信封，刚捡起来就听见陆东植跟他说，“我是omega。”</p><p>他看着徐仁宇盯住他的眼睛，又慢慢地说了一遍：“我是omega。”</p><p>徐仁宇听到这消息的眼神没有动摇，陆东植不知道这是好是坏，他看着徐仁宇走到他面前，单腿蹲下的时候发出了一口叹息，而这口叹息彻底触动了陆东植易感的神经。那开始有了模样的上挑眼尾挑出了水花，望着徐仁宇就开始滴答滴答地汇聚起来往下掉。</p><p>“哥哥，怎么办......我是omega......”</p><p>徐仁宇把箱子放在一旁，直接用手背去抹陆东植掉下来的眼泪，“哭什么，omega也一样，你只要不老是这么哭就行。”他不想看陆东植哭，手指都用上了力，掐住陆东植脸上的肉，“不知道的看了还以为你又被谁欺负了。之前不是跟你说过了吗？你只要够强，什么性别都一样，没有人能欺负到你。”</p><p>可陆东植是真的害怕，连徐仁宇掐他肉的逗他都不肯赏徐仁宇脸了，豆大的眼泪还是一直在掉，掉得徐仁宇都不敢往下逗了，光顾着帮他擦眼泪了。</p><p>“我，我害怕......”陆东植抓着徐仁宇伸到他面前的手腕，“我不想以后被别人强行标记，我不想怀上我不喜欢的人的宝宝，我怕......哥哥......”</p><p>徐仁宇瞥见被陆东植放在一旁的册子，看来小孩真的一个人在房间里想了很多可怕的离他又遥远的事，可他又不会安慰人，身边也更别说没有什么可以用来安慰陆东植的例子了，只能用干巴巴的语言告诉陆东植，“这个世界上，也有很多omega会遇见并喜欢上属于他自己的alpha，我......徐家会护着你让你安安全全找到对方的，别害怕，陆东植，你不用害怕，你不会遭遇那些事情的。”</p><p>他在陆东植的膝盖上拍着令人舒服的节奏，陆东植的情绪变得没有那么激动了，握着徐仁宇的手开始慢着抽泣。</p><p>“明......明天开始，记得戴好它去上学，这是保护你的一个方法......”徐仁宇把手从陆东植手里抽出来，打开刚才自己放在一边的箱子，里面放着先前医生准备好的颈圈、药剂还有注射器......</p><p>“药每个月的前三天记得吃，是为了防止会出现发情期提前的情况。注射器......虽然你现在还用不到，但记得出门时贴身携带......”徐仁宇拿起专为omega设计的颈圈，犹豫了一下问陆东植：“要不要戴戴看合不合适？”</p><p>陆东植望着徐仁宇手里的陌生，乖乖地点头，哥哥是为了他好，他得听徐仁宇的话。</p><p>徐仁宇慢慢站起来，靠近了陆东植。床还是几年前怕陆东植睡相不好翻下来时替陆东植置办的比较偏矮的床，陆东植说睡惯了也不让换，现在徐仁宇只能弓身将颈圈为陆东植戴上。</p><p>两个人挨得很近，彼此呼吸着又不说话，戴个颈圈戴出了为谁戴上项链的小心翼翼感。</p><p>“咔擦——”颈圈的卡口咬合上的声音响起，徐仁宇正准备退后，却发现陆东植正抓着自己的衣服，要靠没靠在自己身上。</p><p>“你会不会是我的alpha？”</p><p>徐仁宇没想到陆东植会这么问，从来没有想过这方面的他心里一沉，那一瞬间似乎想了很多，可没人明白他想了什么，表情也没让陆东植看见，只听着他沉默了半会终于开口的声音，“我怎么可能。”</p><p>他不应该是陆东植的alpha。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. [宇植]鹤声（十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>望着手里白色的药片，陆东植叹出一口气，连水杯里本来平静的水面都被他这一口气所连累，波荡出不安定的起伏。<br/>徐仁宇说的很对，现在他成为了omega体质的事实怎么也改变不了，现在唯一自己能做的就是管理好自己的身体，让自己不要屈服于这个由先天决定的弱势。<br/>他现在还在经历abo的分化期，身体内正在进行着他不为所知的神奇的改造，改造一旦完成，发|情期就是信号。一般omega的发|情期在16岁以后，但曾经有出现过不少体内信息素出错导致改造还未完成就开始发|情的例子，所以为了保护omega们，不少方法都被实践过了。<br/>眼前的这白白的小药片是唯一能防止他发|情期提前到来的方式，如果发|情期提前，以他目前这具还没有完全发育好去迎接发|情期的身子会撑不住那时候袭来的强烈信息素而造成不可逆的损伤，<br/>陆东植明明是这样想着去说服自己——这药不得不吃、是为了自己好......<br/>他轻蹙着眉头，眼睛一闭还是狠下心把药混着一杯子的水给吞了下去。陆东植眉头皱得更深了，他发誓，这玩意绝对是目前为止他吃过最难吃的药！也不知道是不是为了防止omega滥用这药物，白色的小药片看似平平无奇，这一吞进喉咙里立马就顺着食道化成小颗粒，粒粒带着苦味进了胃里，难受得他胃跟翻江倒海了一般。<br/>“呕...”他又接了一大杯的水咕噜咕噜灌进肚子，才勉强压下去犯起来的恶心感。<br/>陆东植把杯子放回到桌子上，倒回了自己床上，望着眼前的天花板，他睫毛眨了眨，果然一会儿那种熟悉的乏力感从脚底开始蔓延至他的全身，原本柔软的被子此刻就像没有底的海，将他整个人深陷进去，不断往下降，没有终点的降落。<br/>他脑袋分明清醒，让他烦躁的那种明显的乏力感他却抵抗不了。<br/>陆东植很肯定，这是药剂带来的副作用。<br/>“咚、咚、咚。”谁在敲自己的门，陆东植勉强扭头看过去，喉咙细微滑动，没有发出声音。<br/>“陆少爷，大少说该去吃早饭了。”是佣人在门外。<br/>陆东植用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，缓了一会，才应到对方：“知道了，我这就过去。”<br/>他到的时候徐仁宇已经开始吃起来了，瞥见陆东植进来也没有说什么，低着眼帘在那喝着小米粥。<br/>陆东植也没有什么精力去向徐仁宇搭话，能走过来吃早饭已经是他尽力后的结果了。<br/>“今天有武术班，多吃一些。”徐仁宇看他慢悠悠地把盛在汤匙里的粥塞进嘴里，那腮帮子都鼓不起来地在嘴里慢慢磨着米粒，怕他等下受不住训练的强度，就开口跟陆东植提了一句。<br/>“嗯。”陆东植点点头，身子都要压到桌边了，手指慢吞吞地以最省力的方式动着，把粥半勉强自己地塞进嘴里。<br/>他都忘了今天有武术班这事情了。<br/>陆东植抬眼看了徐仁宇一眼，可眼里人的注意都在他手里的手机上，似乎在看什么不是很好的消息，至少他的脸色不是很好看。<br/>他把放在徐仁宇身上的眼神收了回来，继续慢慢扒拉自己面前的早餐，他没敢跟徐仁宇说出自己心里的想法，小拇指指尖都在不显眼地发颤，被他藏回掌心里。<br/>如果可以，他其实挺希望徐仁宇能够看出来他现在并不舒服。<br/>可是徐仁宇怎么会听见他心里的声音呢？“吃好了吗？”徐仁宇把手机放回自己的兜里，起身边理着自己的衣服边问他。<br/>“嗯，吃好了。”陆东植放下汤匙，手压在腹部上轻轻地做着舒缓胃部的动作。<br/>“嗯。我还有事要处理，你要是不想吃了等下就和张七星一起去武术班吧。”徐仁宇看着放下碗的陆东植，注意到他并没有吃多少，一碗小米粥都见不了底，还以为是今天的早餐不和他心意，但都这么大的人了，他也没太往心里去。门外还有在等着他的手下，他跟陆东植嘱咐了一句就走了。</p><p>“嗬......嗬......”陆东植放下自己的胳膊，整个身子和熟过头的稻穗一样快要弯到地上，双手撑在膝盖上，不停地喘着气。<br/>“陆东植，你怎么回事？是哪里不舒服吗？”教练注意到了陆东植的异常，按道理这才练还没多久呢，怎么就累成这样了？<br/>张七星听见教练询问陆东植的声音也望了过去，只见陆东植整个人都要折叠起来一样，双腿也有快要支撑不下去的趋势。<br/>“教练，我，我没事...哈...嗬......”陆东植抹去已经滑到自己下巴上的汗滴，咬牙让自己直起身子，面对教练还是气息不稳的虚弱样子，连嘴唇都有些发白了。<br/>他这个惨白的模样让教练皱起了眉头。陆东植脖子上的颈圈他不是不熟悉，来他这学习的成员里也有一些戴那个玩意的。omega，体质是真的不行。他摇摇头，把陆东植拉出练习垫子。“先练到这吧，你在这休息休息吧，强度大的练习对你们omega的身体会超负荷的。”<br/>陆东植毕竟是徐仁宇的人，他可不想让人再在自己这里出什么事了。他回想起上次陆东植扭到脚，隔后自己立马被徐仁宇叫去喝了一次让他差点掉汗的茶。<br/>“虽然这锻炼身体一不小心受个伤很正常，我也是这样走过来的。不过......做家长的还是希望这种事情能没有最好没有，您说是不是？”<br/>比起以前自己教他的那时候，徐仁宇真是越来越可怕了。<br/>“张七星！你偷什么懒呢！继续练！”幸好他盯到了在一旁偷看这边的张七星，抛下在一旁平复气息的陆东植，过去指导张七星了。<br/>陆东植望着教练走过去的背影以及一点脸色都没有变过的张七星，呼出的粗气都开始带上不甘。<br/>你们omega......该死......<br/>他稍微回复了一些力气，立马起来跟教练请示要继续训练。<br/>张七星明明比他来得要晚，比他还要厉害的话仁宇哥会不会对自己失望？陆东植这样想着，咬着牙硬撑着和张七星一起完成了同样的训练强度。<br/>可是硬撑的下场马上就报应到了他的身上。他本来就已经乏力，由于超负荷的训练使他现在肌肉一跳一跳地疼，大脑也有些漂浮起来的感觉，更别说拿起筷子吃饭的精力了，眼前花花绿绿的菜色，好几种味道混在一起堵住他的呼吸。<br/>“我吃好了，哥哥慢吃......”上好的木筷敲击了一下瓷碗边缘，清脆又昭示着什么的声音轻易传进徐仁宇的耳朵里，他看向陆东植的时候陆东植已经拖着他那相当不对劲的身体走了出去。<br/>目光移向陆东植剩下的饭菜，比早上还要满当，根本就是没吃几口的样子。<br/>徐仁宇放下碗筷，把张七星叫过来：“他怎么了？”弄得他也没了吃饭的心情。<br/>“陆少爷今天一整天状态都不是很好的样子，他好像很累。”<br/>徐仁宇皱了一下眉，“一整天？从上午开始？”他想起今早上没有被陆东植吃完的小米粥，还有他隐约看见的盖在肚子上的手，开始思考起来。<br/>“也不是今天......”张七星想了想继续开口，徐仁宇摸着下巴看他，“最近这几天都差不多，今天因为有训练，好像更严重一些。”<br/>“知道了，你可以走了。”徐仁宇又看了一眼被陆东植留在饭桌上的饭碗，起身向陆东植的房间走去。<br/>“呕——咳咳咳......”还没等他走到陆东植的房间，那一声声难受的呕吐声就从屋里传了出来，徐仁宇脸色立刻沉了下来，推门进了陆东植的房间。<br/>“呕呃......”他根本没有什么可以吐出来的，但是那股恶心感一直堵在食道里，不管陆东植怎么拍自己的胸膛亦或者是去抠自己的嗓子眼，反出来的只有酸水而已。<br/>“很难受吗？”徐仁宇关切的声音在他头上响起，陆东植不敢抬头，趴在马桶上，不想让徐仁宇看到自己现在这个狼狈模样。<br/>见都已经膝盖跪地整个人缩成一个小团子样的陆东植都不回答自己，想必是难受极了。徐仁宇蹲下身，一只大手温柔地在陆东植的背上拍打。<br/>“这样好些吗？我给你拿温水过来？”<br/>陆东植求之不得，猛点头。<br/>在徐仁宇去接水的时候，他必须把自己收拾好。<br/>温水递到他面前，陆东植接过好好漱了几遍口。徐仁宇又替他接了一杯温水，暖了快要吐痉挛的食道后，陆东植这才觉得自己回到了人间。<br/>“能告诉我怎么就不舒服了吗？”徐仁宇还是那样蹲着问他。<br/>陆东植终于听见了期待了一天的徐仁宇的关心，哪还有什么坚强可言，直接在徐仁宇的面前坦白了，声音颤颤的，“是药的副作用，这几天都没什么力气......”<br/>还没等徐仁宇说什么，他自己又立马接上，很激动的样子，“我知道的！这药我必须吃！”他怕徐仁宇说他不懂事。<br/>可徐仁宇并没有说什么，只是伸手摸了摸他的头，“难为你了，还站得起来吗？”<br/>陆东植听了他的这句话才意识到自己还瘫在地上被徐仁宇看着呢，红着脸想要站起来，可腿真的连站起来的力气都没有了，他连起身都还没起来就重新跌坐回地上。<br/>“搂住我脖子。”徐仁宇的声音他只是单纯听进去了，还没等他反应过来，他整个人就被徐仁宇揽了起来。怕摔下去的本能让他老实地听从了徐仁宇的话，紧紧搂住了他的脖子，然后才反应过来现在的自己是以什么样的姿势被徐仁宇抱了起来，这个姿势实在令他害羞，他也不知道这时候自己的表情到底怎么样，灵魂都快要出走，直到徐仁宇把他放到床上。<br/>“你今天没怎么吃，还能吃得进东西吗？小米粥呢？”他想起今早多多少少被陆东植吃了些的小米粥，询问着陆东植。<br/>他实在没有吃东西的那个念头，陆东植听着徐仁宇的询问后摇摇头。<br/>“那先不吃了，什么时候想吃了饿了再叫人帮你煮。”徐仁宇帮他弄好被子，“以后吃药的日子就不去训练了。”<br/>没想到陆东植还是摇摇头，抓着被子边的小手指露出来，“我想像哥哥说的那样变强一些......”<br/>徐仁宇垂着眼，小孩果然把自己说的全听进去了，还这么拼命......可不知道为什么，他内心找不到那名为高兴的情绪。他垂放在身侧的手指动了动，攥紧又松开。<br/>“我希望你变强，但你的父母一定希望你能健康。”<br/>他们之间好久没有提起过关于他父母的事了，陆东植拽紧了被边，沉默了一会，答应了徐仁宇自己不会再逞强。<br/>“你好好休息吧。”徐仁宇拍了拍鼓起的被子，正准备走，被陆东植叫住。<br/>“仁宇哥！”陆东植从被子里探出头来。<br/>“你能帮我把我爸妈的遗物盒拿过来吗？就在衣柜旁边的柜子里。”徐仁宇帮陆东植拿出那个他时隔很久都没有见到过的盒子，放到陆东植的面前。他看着陆东植解开密码锁，从盒子里拿出当年经他手检查过的陆家父母的遗物。<br/>“说来还要感谢仁宇哥帮我拿回来我爸妈的遗物，我一想他们，算是天天吧，会把它们拿出来看看......”陆东植摸着手里带着烧痕的已经不会再走的手表，朝徐仁宇露出一个不会再那么悲伤的微笑。<br/>徐仁宇看着那个笑容，本想摸摸他的头，却在木盒里看见了一个陌生的在他记忆里并不存在的东西。<br/>“这是......”他差点伸手去拿那条吊坠。<br/>“这是我爸妈当年替我求平安弄来的翡翠吊坠，我一直戴在身上，也不知道是不是因为它真的有用，我躲过了那场火灾......”陆东植拿起那条吊坠，还没等徐仁宇看清，把它和手表又一起放了回去。<br/>翡翠吊坠，徐仁宇确定当年不在木盒里，听了陆东植这一番话，很明显是陆东植拿到了木盒以后自己把吊坠放进去的。<br/>他当时怎么就没想到陆东植身上会不会放着名单......<br/>虽然还不能确定吊坠和他一直在找的名单有关，但是吊坠的出现的确出乎了徐仁宇的意料。<br/>徐仁宇脑海里隐约的有了个主意的大概形状，他望着什么都不知道的陆东植，心情有些复杂说不清，他需要一个人好好思考思考。<br/>“早点休息。”<br/>他急需要一根让他静心思考的烟。<br/>“注意着陆东植，他要是饿了就给他备些吃的。”他走出房间这样吩咐佣人。<br/>该死，疑似名单的线索现在出来为什么他会觉得这么烦躁。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. [宇植]鹤声（十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下课铃简简单单地响起，将原本安静得只剩教师们字正腔圆的授课声的教学楼立刻填满了满楼乱窜不知愁的少年少女们的嬉笑声。</p><p>靠在走廊上互相说着耳语的女生们不知道看见了什么，突然脸上的笑容变得娇羞，推攘着站在自己旁边的女孩的肩膀。</p><p>这大概就是初二的孩子与初一的孩子不同的地方。</p><p>经历过学校组织的分化检测和abo的相关教育之后，好像周围不少同学的内心已经触发了什么不得了的机关一般，一个个的突然对于恋爱这个从未探知过的领域开始充满了自己的好奇心。既然有了好奇，自然该从自己的身边开始去发现。年级里一有点什么风吹草动都能传进他们的耳朵里。</p><p>“诶，你知道吗？隔壁班的那谁和谁谁谁在一起了！”这根本都不在了他们悄悄话的范围内，想听的人都能听见。</p><p>几个人围在一起，彼此间谈论着这对于他们有些禁忌又热闹的话题，叽叽喳喳吵吵闹闹地根本没有尽头。</p><p>“咱们班上的宋甜甜不也和三年级的一个alpha交往了吗？”他们声音突然压低了，毕竟在自己班里把自己班上的人拿来讨论还是要注意着点的。</p><p>“我靠，下手这么快的吗？omega还真是抢手啊......”说话的人只是单纯地毫无念想地说出了自己所想，眼睛突然扫到桌位就在附近的陆东植，想到自己刚刚从嘴里蹦出来的话，一脸对不住地摸着后脑勺，“啊，陆东植，不好意思......”</p><p>“没事。”陆东植朝他一笑，这种话对他来说其实并不算冒犯。他也不在意，他真正在意的另有其他。</p><p>“咱们班上就你和宋甜甜是omega，人家已经被alpha追到了，你呢？已经有几个alpha跟你联系了？没事，你尽管跟哥几个说！我们撑得住！”说这话不是没有理由，毕竟omega实在稀少，属于僧多粥少，狼多肉少的状态。这刚刚分化完了一批omega出来，那些虎视眈眈着的alpha们又怎么会老实地呆着不弄些动作出来呢？</p><p>“没，没有......”陆东植听着对方的话，放在书桌里的手一僵，慢慢把手里捏着的东西推进抽屉深处。</p><p>他这边刚把话音说出来，就有人开始起哄了。</p><p>“怎么会没有呢？你以前成绩就好，现在又是omega后整个年级都该知道咱们班出了一个脑袋聪明长得又漂亮的男omega陆东植了。”那人说完在陆东植前面的桌位坐了下来，手肘撑在陆东植的书桌上。“难道陆东植你从咱们班走出去的时候没有注意到那些视线吗？都是能发出绿光的alpha的视线啊......还有一些大胆的alpha不是曾经试图接近过东植你嘛？说什么要帮你忙的，只不过被东植你直接毫不留情地拒绝掉了而已。”那人说得好像曾亲眼见识过几次一样，说得开心又兴奋的。他本人是beta，大概是看着那些alpha在陆东植手上吃瘪特别能出气。</p><p>“没，没有那回事啦......”陆东植把手从抽屉里抽出来，摆摆手想要澄清同学刚才的话，他是真不记得有这些事，而且他对于这方面也没有什么太多的想法。</p><p>“那个......”他并不习惯成为大家讨论的话题，陆东植尝试着把话题从自己身上转移开。</p><p>他失败了，眼前的人正是遇到什么就喜欢追问到底的年纪，把陆东植围得更近了，“那你有没有比较觉得中意的alpha啊？”</p><p>“我们学校？”陆东植都不知道为什么自己会问出这个问题。</p><p>“嗯嗯！”</p><p>陆东植挠了挠头，感到棘手，“我好像都不知道我们学校里谁是alpha......”</p><p>其余同学们面面相觑着，beta就算了，omega不应该要对自己身边的alpha有个基本掌握的吗？</p><p>“啊！东植难道你......在外面有alpha在交往着吗？！”那同学就好像被自己一个人发现了新大陆一样，突然激动起来，“是不是？！你看你总是一放学就走，还每次都是豪车接送，有时候周末叫你出来玩也说有事......”他越说越确信，最后就跟要下结论一样，“所以你老实跟我们说！你是不是早就被哪家的alpha给定下来当未来老婆了？！”</p><p>陆东植听他自信满满的胡乱推理本来都快笑了，突然耳朵里钻进对方说的“哪家alpha的未来老婆”，脑子里不知怎么“噌——”的就冒出了徐仁宇的样子，脸颊别扭地开始通红。</p><p>“别胡说了，那是我家来接我的车好不好......周末也是我有课......才，才不是你推理的那样，好吧！”</p><p>胡说些什么呢！自己也是，被他们说的在胡想些什么呢！</p><p>陆东植又想起了那时候自己刚刚知道自己是omega时问过徐仁宇会不会是自己的alpha，那时候完全没有理解好alpha和omega两者之间的关系，只是觉得如果徐仁宇是自己的alpha的话会很安心，现在想起来简直要被自己那时候犯的蠢羞愧至死了。</p><p>还好有上课铃帮了他一忙，让他红得快要滴血的脸蛋慢慢在知识的海洋里退回正常的白皙肤色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>放学铃响起时，陆东植突然想起被他抛在脑后的大事，他赶紧从抽屉里把之前被自己丢进抽屉深处的信封拿了出来。从上午他来到学校后就发现了这封不知道被谁放到他抽屉里的信，同学们又时不时会从他旁边走过，所以一直没敢打开来看里面写了什么。</p><p>陆东植吸了口气把头抬起来，打量了一圈班里已经走了不少的同学，把手里的信封拆了开来。</p><p>校舍后有一块空地，种了一圈的树木好让同学们有片能在夏天乘凉的地方。李成泽站在那块空地的中间，双手插进裤兜里，硬皮鞋尖规律地点着地，他心情还不错，甚至有些想哼歌。</p><p>“请问......是你写的信吗？”陆东植看着树荫里背对着他的身影，不确定地问到。面前的人很高，如果他认识的话一定记得住这种身高。</p><p>李成泽终于等来了陆东植，带着脸上和煦的笑容转了过去，“你来了啊？吓死我了，我还以为你不会来呢，我一个人在这紧张了好久，一直在想要是你不来该怎么办才好。”他显然对于自己相貌上的优点很了解，嘴角那很容易让人起好感的弧度一直不下去，“幸好你来了，陆东植。”</p><p>陆东植盯着他的脸看了一会，还是没想起来自己和对方有什么联系，握在手里的信晃了晃，“这上面只写了你有事要和我说，也不好什么都不说就放你鸽子......”</p><p>“你可真善良，明明可以不用在意别人的。”李成泽幽深眼眸中的笑容更深了，这使他原本就俊朗的面容带上了更大的杀伤力。</p><p>“所以找我有什么事？”可陆东植不吃这套，可能是在徐仁宇那练出来了，一点也没被影响地继续问着自己的问题。</p><p>李成泽看着陆东植很平常的脸色，觉得更有趣了，配合陆东植的方式自己也直截了当地回答了他的问题：“我是初三2班的李成泽，也是一名alpha，我注意你很久了陆东植，也知道你是omega，希望你能考虑跟我交往。”</p><p>“为什么是我？”陆东植歪了歪头，他想不明白凭面前这位叫李成泽的人的长相，不至于到要自己去告白的份吧。</p><p>李成泽听到他的问题笑了出来，“为什么不是你呢？你长的符合我的审美，还不像其他人一样对我趋炎附势，这就已经足够让我对你感兴趣了。”李成泽迈着步子走近了一些，继续说道：“啊，对了，不知道你还记不记得了，有一次你帮老师搬书，我恰巧路过你身边想帮你，结果没想到你直接拒绝了我，扛起那堆书就走了......”他回忆起来这事还是觉得好笑，眼睛弯弯地看着陆东植，倒是温柔的很。</p><p>要不是今天同学才在他面前提起过一回这事，陆东植都压根记不得什么有人想帮他的事，跟别提李成泽这个人了，他可能连这个人的脸都没去看一眼就直接走掉了。</p><p>“是吗......”陆东植翻找着自己的记忆，迷迷糊糊地无法确认，“但是......抱歉，我并没有要跟你交往的想法。”陆东植朝他表示歉意后就打算走，已经离放学有点时间了，李子哥还在门口等着自己呢。</p><p>“为什么直接就拒绝我呢？”李成泽并不打算就这样直接放陆东植走，他想再为自己争取一下。“你可以先和我相处着试试，如果还是不行的话再拒绝我也不迟啊，对吧？”他有些着急，脚又往前赶了几步。</p><p>陆东植回头看着他，左思右想李成泽的提议还是觉得不舒服，“对不起，我实在没有那个意思。”</p><p>“说不定和我相处之后你就能觉得有意思了呢？”李成泽哪肯被陆东植这样简单的拒绝，想要给自己一个可能性。“据我所知东植你还没有谈过恋爱吧？你难道就不好奇恋爱的滋味吗？”</p><p>陆东植自然是好奇的，他也想知道他们那群人嘴里一直谈论的“喜欢”究竟是什么个模样，但是......他看了一眼李成泽，还是没法把“喜欢”和李成泽联系起来。</p><p>“我觉得......”他才刚刚开口，李成泽就有些激动地走廊过来，抓住了他的手腕。</p><p>“觉得什么？还是陆东植你已经有喜欢的人了？”他头要比陆东植高出不少，突然凑近了来到陆东植面前，陆东植只能微微仰头望着他。</p><p>再不放他走李子哥可能都要进学校找他了......万一被李子哥看到然后告诉徐仁宇......</p><p>“啊，对！我，我有喜欢的人了，所以你去找别人吧！就...”他想扭头走人，但李成泽听到这个回答之后还是不肯让他走。</p><p>“那你跟我说说他是谁？”</p><p>“你又不认识......”</p><p>“那他是什么样的人？我总得知道我为什么输给那个人吧？”</p><p>陆东植哪有喜欢的人啊，又怕李成泽识破自己的借口之后更会得理不饶人，硬着头皮开始跟李成泽描述他脑海里假想的那个“喜欢的人”，“呃......他比你要高，也长得很帅......虽然没有你这么爱笑，平时总是板着个脸......但是在我面前总是会放松下来，照顾我，会在我面前露出笑容......他还会鼓励我，不会因为我是omega体质就特殊对待......”陆东植自己越说越觉得嘴里的这个人慢慢变得清晰，他突然意识到他好像就是在照着徐仁宇的模子说出的这些话。</p><p>他脸又开始烧起红晕，对徐仁宇觉得抱歉，在不知情的情况下被自己这样拿出来当作挡箭牌。</p><p>李成泽看着陆东植脸上连红晕都起来了，对陆东植嘴里的那个人信以为真，服输地叹了口气，“看来你还真喜欢那个人，我的确是没有机会了......谢谢你能过来听我的告白。”他抱住陆东植，在他背上尚有留念地拍了拍。</p><p>“希望你能找到喜欢你的人。”陆东植也同样拍了拍他的肩膀，在李成泽的目送下离开了这片空地。</p><p>陆东植刚跑出校门，就看见马路边上停着的那辆眼熟得不能再眼熟的黑色轿车。他赶忙走过去拉开后座的门，车内的景象还没进入他的眼里呢就急着跟李子哥说抱歉。</p><p>“不好意思啊，李子哥。”</p><p>“怎么这么久才出来？”后座上有人，一说话陆东植就整个愣住了。</p><p>徐仁宇怎么会在这？</p><p>徐仁宇看着车外急急忙忙奔过来的小孩，眼底的情绪让人琢磨不清。他今天临时有事，用车调度不过来，只好急着用了原本应该来接陆东植的车辆，完事后李子本应该先送他回家，但徐仁宇想着陆东植也快放学了，就坐在车里也一起跟了过来。只是没想到今天陆东植会出来的这么晚，听李子说平常都不这样，徐仁宇脑袋里想得更多了。</p><p>“啊......我......打扫，卫生来着......”陆东植的书包隔在两人中间，他被徐仁宇盯着，有些别扭地系好自己的安全带。他可不敢跟徐仁宇说出实话，总觉得徐仁宇要是真知道之后会生他的气。</p><p>徐仁宇把陆东植那股别扭撒谎的样子看在眼里，现在一起开始有事瞒着他不说了吗？他心里起了阵阵乌云，“撒谎，到底什么事？”</p><p>“我，我能不说吗？”自己就这么被捉了个现行，陆东植心头一跳，整个人蔫了几分，揪着自己的手指委屈地想让徐仁宇放他一马。</p><p>“说。”徐仁宇心情不太好，当然不会任陆东植就这么过去。</p><p>见徐仁宇不肯放过自己，陆东植也不敢再编谎话，低着头不敢看徐仁宇，自己慢慢说着：“就......有一个学长刚说想和我交往......”他偷偷抬眼观察徐仁宇的脸色，发现徐仁宇的脸都要黑得下雨了，赶紧努力挽救，“但，但我已经拒绝掉了！真的！”</p><p>陆东植敢跟他提这种话题那就明是真的，徐仁宇听着心里别扭极了，甚至有些后悔自己为什么要让陆东植说真话，直到听到陆东植跟他说已经拒绝掉了之后心里的那团扭得他浑身不得劲的麻绳团子才稍微解开了点。</p><p>“嗯，你现在的主要目的是学习，谈恋爱那是以后的事。”徐仁宇没看他，望着窗外说的话。</p><p>陆东植听徐仁宇这么跟他说，两眼放空点了点头。也不知道自己内心这是什么感觉，就是觉着徐仁宇的反应不应该这样，但一边又觉得不就应该这样吗？他思来想去最后还是认为哪里有一块空落落的。</p><p>他偷偷又看了一眼徐仁宇没有望向他这边的侧脸，发现那种空落落的感觉更加明显了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. [宇植]鹤声（十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日式和室的障子被罩在灯罩里的烛火染上明明晃晃的暖橙，徐仁宇对面的墙面前摆设着一把被神圣供奉着的刀鞘漆黑的武士刀，好不威风。敞开拉门可以供人观赏的庭院里传来流水竹节的击打声，清脆的声音在空旷又宁静的庭院里扩散开来，若没有那些庭院里被人静心摆放的灯光照亮着整个庭院，甚至都要让人误会这里其实已经被荒废很久了。</p><p>徐仁宇脸上没有任何表情，他只微微阖着眼帘，像在自己家里一般悠闲地端起别人为自己泡好的上等茶水，一点点地赏着庭院的景色将杯中的茶水饮尽。</p><p>待他准备为自己再续上一杯好茶的时候，走廊外的脚步声不急不慢地传到他耳朵里。他嘴角一勾，将另一只原本倒扣着的茶杯翻转过来，提起茶壶将空空如也的杯子满上茶水。</p><p>“唰——”被人守住的拉门从外面被拉开，徐仁宇扭头过去，起身迎接他今天特意找上门的人。</p><p>“曹大小姐，这么晚了来叨扰府上，真是......不好意思。”他等曹宥真坐了下来后自己才重新坐下。</p><p>曹宥真打量着徐仁宇，笑开来，嘴角明艳动人，“徐家大少爷又何必跟我这么客气......毕竟是我把你叫过来的不是？”曹宥真斜靠在座椅的扶手上，本来和室应该搭配着坐垫，可她不习惯那种压迫腿部血管的坐式，大手一挥搬进来了她坐得舒适的座椅，倒是糟蹋了这一地的榻榻米。</p><p>她雪白的手臂撑着自己姣好的脸蛋，继续说道：“徐大少第一次去我们地盘上玩，听说我的兄弟没有照顾好大少，好像怎么的......大少还受伤了来着？挺重的吧？都在道上传开了，说我们曹组让徐家大少爷吃枪子了......”</p><p>“我可是收起尾巴过活了好一段时间，就怕徐大少您还是徐会长一发威要拿我曹组开刀。”她瞟见自己面前摆放着的茶杯，深深看了徐仁宇一眼后举起茶杯喝了个精光。“现在看徐大少如此精神地在我面前，我这提着的心吊着的胆才放下去，不管怎样，我手底下的兄弟伤了徐大少是事实，但徐大少去我家船上也没安什么好心，不如扯平了如何？”她眉毛一挑，本来欠徐家的债就这样被她几句话之间想轻易给抹了干净去。</p><p>徐仁宇听着曹宥真的小心思，也不生气，反而好奇地问道：“这一年多过去，我这道枪伤上都不知道又添了几道伤了，曹大小姐何必又重新跟我提起早就忘掉的事呢？我相信您如此有诚意地邀请我来府上做客一定不是为了重提这伤两家关系的事情吧？”</p><p>曹宥真见他当真一点计较一年前在曹组地盘上受过伤的意思也没有，搭在椅子扶手上的手不知不觉端正地放到了腿前，“自然不是，韩和光跟我提起过您想找我的目的......”她眼睛微微眯起，露出属于商人的精光，“我很好奇，徐大少不跟其他人合作偏偏找到我的生意，到底是什么？”</p><p>“曹大小姐真是会说笑，您过了一年多才来跟我谈这笔生意，怎么就能确定这生意我还留在手里等着您的回信呢？”徐仁宇手肘撑在一边，手指侧抵着上唇，只露出一半的淡笑。</p><p>曹宥真也不慌不燥，她怎么会因为徐仁宇的这点试探就丢了自信，“如果连一年的时间徐大少都不等了的生意......我觉得，您也没有这个必要和我们曹组合作吧？”</p><p>她突然向后倚着靠背，头微微抬高，气势一点不输徐仁宇，“毕竟曹组和徐家可是有不共戴天之仇啊。”她手背明显的开始泛白，看着眼前的徐仁宇就能想到那一天，她眼睁睁地看着自己的父亲因为一场赌约被外人从房间拖到庭院，在这片他一手打理种出感情的庭院里被人斩去了双腿，从此只能活在轮椅上！</p><p>徐仁宇常听徐宗贤拿这事炫耀或威胁别人，当然知道曹组和徐家的这些旧事，听着曹宥真话里难忍的愤恨，垂着眼缓缓说道：“徐家当然不会和曹组合作，曹组也不可能和徐家合作。但是......”他喝下一口茶，“曹组可以和我徐仁宇合作。”</p><p>“什么意思？你......”曹宥真被徐仁宇这话绕得有些不思其解，见徐仁宇半天不语，自己细细一品似乎想通了什么，看向徐仁宇的眼神中还是有那么些的不确定。</p><p>“哈，徐仁宇，你好大的胆子，竟然来找我谈风险这么大的一笔生意。”</p><p>徐仁宇只笑，“如何，曹大小姐？看得起我这笔生意吗？”</p><p>曹宥真这会看徐仁宇的眼神也彻底不一样了，她没想到徐仁宇竟然会在她面前暗示他对于徐家的想法，更没想到他大胆到还想借曹组的力量。她让在一旁守着的手下替她拿来了细烟杆子，烟斗里的烟丝一冒红，是一种信号，所有在一旁守候着的部下全部整齐一致地退场，待曹宥真呼出第一口烟时，在场的就只剩下她自己和徐仁宇了。</p><p>“当然看得起，我不止对这笔生意感兴趣，我还对你——徐仁宇，很感兴趣。”她妖娆的身姿随着她的呼吸向前，干练的深红西装映衬着软白色的胸膛。曹宥真劲瘦的手腕托着她中意的烟杆子，指向徐仁宇。“你想让大姐姐配合你的话，是不是也该和大姐姐一起玩玩呢？”</p><p>逗人逗惯了，她本来是习惯性的想拿着烟斗去挑徐仁宇的下巴，后来想到烟斗里燃着烟，就索性用她那涂着指甲油的手点在了徐仁宇的下巴上。凑近了一眼，她倒觉得徐仁宇眼睛长得可真合她意，样貌也不比她找的那些差。</p><p>她睫毛动了动，又凑近了一些，都闻见了徐仁宇的呼吸。“你要是点头，我倒是很乐意帮着你把徐宗贤拉下那个位子。”</p><p>曹宥真一只腿跪在茶几上，双唇都这样明明白白送到徐仁宇嘴边了，没想到徐仁宇竟然把脸撇到了一边，火红诱人的唇印就这样浪费在了他的侧脸上。</p><p>“曹大小姐，我这笔生意可不是要跟您说亲。”</p><p>他被曹宥真困在座椅里，如果不是最后一秒的转头，倒也算是不动如山的样子。</p><p>虽然长相和她找的那些人差不多，但人可真不如他们有趣。曹宥真立马坐了回去，只有徐仁宇脸上残留着的口红印变得格外刺眼。她朝徐仁宇丢过去手帕，装作被他的话语触怒到的样子，“在我的地盘拒绝我的提议，徐大少就没有想过来可以简单的来，想走可就不会那么顺利了吗？”</p><p>“反正道上是个人都知道曹组和徐家不合，我很乐意让大伙都知道徐家的大少爷在我这吃了大亏，让徐宗贤丢一次他那个老脸。”</p><p>她话风突然一转，并不着急同意和徐仁宇联手。而是打算再试探试探徐仁宇，尽管她恨不得下一秒就为自己的父亲报仇，但她不得不承认，这个风险实在太大。</p><p>徐仁宇接过曹宥真丢过来的手帕，一点一点把自己脸上的口红印子擦了干净。听着曹宥真的话，他很明白对方在谨慎什么，直接把话摆到了台面上。</p><p>“曹大小姐在担心这是徐家使的计，觉得我会临时反水是吗？”</p><p>既然徐仁宇说的这么直白，曹宥真也就不藏着掩着了。“是，我怎么不会担心呢？毕竟你怎么着都姓徐啊......”</p><p>徐仁宇反倒自嘲了起来，“徐？我只不过是被逼着姓了徐而已，如果不是徐志勋那个家伙不成器，他连用都懒得用我这枚扎他眼的棋子吧。我这些帮他干的脏活累活出来的成果到时候全都是要双手送给那个废物徐志勋的......”他咬牙切齿地把自己明面里的恨说了出来。</p><p>“我只不过是不想做个被人欺的傻子罢了。”</p><p>“如果能得到曹大小姐的一臂之力，到时候等我坐上了那个位子，那些打压着曹组生意的地方自然不会再有，曹徐两家共存共荣，才是当今新时代的发展之道，不是吗？”</p><p>比起徐宗贤和他的傀儡儿子，当然从曹宥真的角度出发是希望看见徐仁宇坐上那个位子的。她认真想了想，觉得不是不可以迈出这一步。但要是想让她迈出这就在悬崖边的一步，真金白银的利益打动不了她。</p><p>“我们曹组也不缺那点被你们打压掉的生意，我要到时候徐宗贤在我爸的轮椅前面下跪，让他也尝一尝失去双腿的代价！”曹宥真的眼睛里满是仇恨、疯狂和执念，刚才的云淡风轻就像是假象。</p><p>听着徐宗贤在曹宥真的嘴里悲惨的下场，徐仁宇无动于衷，他知道合作的事基本已经定下，既然目的达到了他也没有继续呆在毕竟是敌家地盘的理由，若是被徐宗贤听到了风声那将会是功亏一篑。他起身告辞，曹宥真也没有留他，看着徐仁宇的背影，眼底依旧还残余着愤怒。</p><p>“大小姐。”</p><p>曹宥真一个人留在那间和室里吸着烟斗里还未燃尽的烟，抽得只剩一层的亮光后，手底下的人拉开障子，跟她报告。</p><p>“怎么样。”她点着妆的眼角斜着看过去。</p><p>“没有发现什么异常，车上也只有徐家大少爷和司机两个人。”</p><p>“知道了，继续盯住他，下去吧。”曹宥真将她手里的细烟杆子放到一旁的烟斗架上，抱着手沉思。</p><p>已经是时候该变天了吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇又是深夜才回来，陆东植早就已经睡了。他站在陆东植的房间门外，无言地站了很久，最后还是轻手轻脚地打开了那扇紧闭的门。陆东植又忘了关上床头的灯，这倒方便了徐仁宇寻找他记忆里木盒的放置位置。</p><p>木盒还在那个位置，徐仁宇紧盯着眼前被陆东植安上的密码锁，他要解开这四位密码一点都不难，陆东植根本就没避着他输下那串数字，他看见了也记下来。但是如何把吊坠送出去鉴定才是真正的难事，他不确定陆东植会什么时候打开木盒。如果他打开木盒发现吊坠不见......接下来的麻烦事徐仁宇想都不想去想。</p><p>他手指碰上了冰凉的密码锁，开始小心翼翼地转动起密码盘。</p><p>他想先确认一眼那个吊坠，不管名单和它有不有关......</p><p>“呜......”他身后的陆东植不知道是不是觉得热了，突然把被子踢开。被子的抖动声和陆东植的呓语把徐仁宇吓了一跳，手里握着的密码锁差点滑脱要和木盒来一次亲密的碰撞。</p><p>徐仁宇赶紧扶住锁头，然后再慢慢地松开，确认不会发生动静惊醒陆东植后像踩在棉花上一样不发出声响地走到陆东植的床边，替他把踢开后露出小肚子的地方重新用被子盖好。</p><p>温和的灯光下，徐仁宇复杂地看了陆东植那张什么都不知道的傻傻的睡脸一眼，替他关上床头的灯光，又轻手轻脚地走了出去。</p><p>就像他没来过陆东植的房间一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. [宇植]鹤声（十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气已经开始变得炎热，徐仁宇站在礼堂外，听着从里面传出来的话筒声响，带着说话者的语重心长和夏天的蝉鸣一起宣告陆东植初中生活的结束。</p><p>他望着礼堂外布置得充满欢庆氛围的花篮，对于毕业这件事情感到陌生起来。</p><p>原来每届学生毕业的时候，学校会以这样的方式祝福他们的毕业......</p><p>比陆东植要早些，徐仁宇也从高中毕了业，只不过他平时不怎么去学校，到了毕业典礼就更觉得无所谓了，反正也没有谁会在意自己毕业不毕业的事。从属下手里拿过邮寄来的毕业证书，他的学生时代就此画下了安静的句号。</p><p>礼堂的大门被打开，一个个还穿着学生制服的孩子们面上尽是兴高采烈的笑容，把欣慰又落寞的大人们甩在身后，步伐坚定地奔向拥有阳光的他们的明天。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”陆东植眼前，刚出门口就看见了在外面等着他的徐仁宇，下意识的语气里透露出他的高兴。</p><p>他跑得飞快，生怕徐仁宇不肯再等这么一小会似的。</p><p>徐仁宇一把搂住向他冲过来的陆东植，摸了摸那还在兴奋着的小脑袋，问他：“怎么高兴成这样？考得很不错？”</p><p>陆东植两手插到徐仁宇披着的薄风衣口袋里，替他一个劲地扇动着衣摆，真不明白都已经开始入夏了，徐仁宇怎么还穿这么多。</p><p>他仰起自己的脸蛋，望着正低头看自己的徐仁宇，回答他的问题，“嗯！校长还表扬我了呢！但我开心的不是这个！”</p><p>他眼睛里都是徐仁宇喜欢看到的笑，“仁宇哥能来我的毕业典礼，这才是我最开心的！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着陆东植如此直白的喜悦，反而不知道自己应该表现出什么反应。他只好捏住陆东植嘴角的笑容，换成自己能够接住的话题，“既然东植表现得这么好，有什么想要的奖励吗？”</p><p>陆东植一听徐仁宇要给他奖励，激动得连在衣服兜里给徐仁宇扇风的手都停了下来。他停的突然又用力，徐仁宇不防，被陆东植扯直衣服的力道弄得站不住脚，差点撞到面前的陆东植。</p><p>徐仁宇赶紧稳住自己失衡的身子，那一瞬间他连陆东植的睫毛都看得清晰。</p><p>陆东植没有觉察到徐仁宇的别扭，从徐仁宇的衣兜里抽出手来，拉住他的手臂，试探地说出自己的愿望：“真的吗！那......仁宇哥能不能带我出去玩！”</p><p>因为徐仁宇从来没有空闲下来的时间，所以他尽管每次都从同学嘴里听到他们假期去哪哪玩了，都默默把想要和徐仁宇出去旅游一次的想法压在了心底。难得这一次徐仁宇开口问他，陆东植脑海里立马浮现出来的就是出去玩。</p><p>天气眼见着就要越来越热，能凉爽一点的地方应该容易同意一些吧？</p><p>“海！海边怎么样！”</p><p>陆东植仿佛已经看见了大海一样，抓着徐仁宇的手兴奋极了。</p><p>“想去海边玩？”徐仁宇皱了皱眉，他没想到陆东植想要的奖励是旅游，虽然陆东植如果出门一趟的话对于他来说是一次难得的机会，他又不放心让陆东植自己出去，但如果自己也一起去的话，又必须把时间腾出来......</p><p>他想事情的时候爱皱着眉头，陆东植以为是自己的这个要求让徐仁宇犯了难，头顶上那看不见的耳朵耷拉下来，本来抓紧了的衣袖微微松开，变成了委屈巴巴的揪。</p><p>“不，不行嘛？”</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植眼里暗淡下去的亮光，意识到了自己的表情并不好，他抚平自己额间皱起的眉头，反握住陆东植的手腕，“我没有说不行，只是国外的话有些困难，就近一点的海边行吗？”</p><p>陆东植在意的反正也不是国内国外，见徐仁宇肯答应带自己出去玩，本来有些失落的心情立马变成了晴天，就和今天高挂着的太阳一样。</p><p>“只要能和仁宇哥一起出去，哪里都可以！”</p><p>徐仁宇没有撒开牵住陆东植的手，拉着他准备带他回家。脑子里过了好几个地方，最后开口征求陆东植的意见。</p><p>“去江原道那边吧，怎样？江陵那边的海这时候应该正是好看的时候。”</p><p>“好啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇怎么说都是好的。</p><p>陆东植望着自己在徐仁宇手里的手腕，脑子里也不知道在想什么，后面的话也忘记了该说什么，就愣着走在徐仁宇身旁。</p><p>“东植！”这时候有人喊住他。</p><p>陆东植回头看过去，也很惊讶，“学长怎么会在这里？”</p><p>徐仁宇听着声音，慢慢转过身来，盯着眼前这位不眼熟的叫住陆东植的人。</p><p>陆东植还是不太相信在学校里出现的李成泽，“学长不是早就毕业了吗？”当时他还看在有些交情的面上去送过李成泽，怎么会在这见着面呢？</p><p>李成泽笑得不好意思，和徐仁宇对上眼后赶紧移开，把目光放在陆东植身上，“今天，不是东植毕业吗？我，我翘课出来的，就，就想像你送我的时候那样送送你......哈，好像用不着我送了......”他难为情地抠着手指，“那，那个，东植，我有些话想跟你说，能单独聊会吗？”他又快速瞥了一眼徐仁宇的脸色，好像有些害怕地朝陆东植走近了一些。</p><p>陆东植扭头看了一眼徐仁宇，“仁宇哥，你再等我一会好吗？我很快就回来！”李成泽都翘课出来了，他也不能把人撂在这就走。</p><p>徐仁宇打量李成泽的眼神就跟扫描仪一样，上上下下扫了好几遍，才慢慢从喉咙里碾出一个“嗯”音来，连嘴巴都不肯张开。陆东植看在眼里，就知道他心情又不好了，拉着李成泽赶紧到一边，让他有话快说。</p><p>“说吧，有什么话要跟我说的？”陆东植在意着被自己丢到一边不管的徐仁宇，分出一点点注意力听李成泽的话。</p><p>“东植已经确定下来要去哪所高中了吗？”</p><p>“我哥已经帮我选好了一所只收omega和beta的高中了，离家也不远，我准备去那上学。”</p><p>陆东植的回答彻底断了李成泽的念想，他本来充满希望而直挺着的肩立刻塌了下去，一点帅气的印象也不要了，“看来以后也没有机会继续和东植做同学了啊......唉......”叹出的气能有他身高那样长。</p><p>李成泽重新整了整自己的气息，鼓起勇气再一次向陆东植告白道：“不过被你甩掉的这一年里我觉得我还是喜欢你！陆东植！”</p><p>“我......”陆东植是真不明白明明没有什么交集的李成泽为什么会对他有这样让他无法理解的执念，但他刚开口，就被李成泽拦下，“你不用说，我也不想让东植觉得为难，但我希望东植以后能把我当作你的一个朋友，好吗？”他向陆东植伸出手，脸上还是最擅长的温柔笑脸。</p><p>陆东植看着他伸出来的手掌，最终还是把手放了上去。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>徐仁宇在远处默默看着正在对话的两个人，眼神都快眯成一条缝了，可他根本就不可能和看见那两个人一样听到他们的对话，被人晾在一边的时间过于漫长，这让他心情蒙上了一层烦躁感。</p><p>万幸的是，在他的耐心即将耗尽就要自己找过去的时候，陆东植终于和那个人作了告别，朝自己这边跑了过来。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”小孩跑过来的时候指着自己的嘴角，徐仁宇知道自己的嘴角又垮下去了，想要收回令小孩不喜欢的表情，可又不知道该怎么收回来，嘴角变得奇怪得很，把跑过来的陆东植都逗笑了，一把抓住徐仁宇的手，“我们回家吧！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇说话算话，没等着过几天就带着陆东植坐着飞机去了江原道。</p><p>江陵的海和天都很蓝，细软的白沙被太阳晒成肌肤最喜欢的温度，徐仁宇和陆东植一行人正好碰上了该来江陵的好天气。</p><p>陆东植头一次看见大海，又没有什么雾蒙蒙啊狂风的破坏他心里那股对于海洋的向往，兴奋到不行，踩着自己来之前就准备好的沙滩拖、穿着短裤、披上宽大的夏威夷衬衫在沙滩上踢来踢去，把自己的脚丫子埋进沙子里，笑得傻兮兮的。</p><p>还好出门之前让陆东植涂过防晒霜，徐仁宇躺在沙滩椅上，就看着陆东植在面前的沙滩上乱跑，好像这样就能过上一天。</p><p>陆东植壮着胆子跑到海边，等着海潮上涨。温柔的海水冲没到他的小腿时，他像发现了什么不得了的事一样尖叫，跑回来嚷嚷着问徐仁宇：“仁宇哥！我能下去玩水了嘛？！”</p><p>“你会水吗？”把陆东植接回来这么久，他倒是不知道这件事情。</p><p>这是一个一阵见血的问题，陆东植卡了半天，手指挠着脸颊，害羞地说道：“我只，只在家里的浴缸里练过闭气......”</p><p>徐仁宇听见他这么说，也不知道该不该表扬他勇气可嘉，只好站起来带着他去一旁不远的商店里挑游泳圈。</p><p>“张七星，你会游泳吗？”徐仁宇看着在店里挑花了眼的陆东植，随口问站在旁边的张七星。</p><p>该来的还是来了，张七星一脸紧张，嘴皮子干巴巴地碰在一起，“……不会。”</p><p>他就是因为不会水，当初才想选择跳河的啊。</p><p>“那你也去挑一个，总得有人陪他一起玩吧。”徐仁宇对于张七星不会水也没有太多表示，用下巴一指，店里看着游泳圈陷入纠结的客人又多了一名。</p><p>好在陆东植没有纠结太久，挑了个鹅黄带着卡通图案的游泳圈就过来找徐仁宇了，张七星紧随其后。</p><p>“我还以为仁宇哥会跟我们一起玩的……”陆东植双手卡在游泳圈上，小腿扑棱扑棱着去够漂浮在水面上的皮球。</p><p>“……”张七星瞟了一眼岸上的徐仁宇，很难想象徐仁宇玩水上皮球的样子。张七星咽了一口唾液，他水面下的腿微微打抖，没敢坦白自己其实有些怕水。</p><p>陆东植朝他把皮球顶过来，张七星硬着头皮去接，他们这一趟过来的人少，唯一能陪陆东植玩的也就只有他张七星，如果徐仁宇除外的话。</p><p>可张七星也渐渐到了极限，海浪每冲刷在他身上一下胃里的反感就更上一层，脸上沾着的不是海水而是他隐忍的汗。</p><p>他连投球的力气都没有了，陆东植把逐渐萎靡的张七星看在眼里，“七星哥咱们先上岸休息一下吧！”这声对于张七星来说犹如天籁。</p><p>张七星一上岸整个人就仰倒在了沙滩上，和被拍上岸后离了水的鱼一样。</p><p>“仁宇哥！你会水吗？你教教我吧！我也想像他们那样玩！”他指着水里那些不用游泳圈就能玩的孩子。</p><p>徐仁宇沉默了一会，从躺椅上起来，脱下自己身上套着的简单T恤。</p><p>不愧是一直练着身手的人，徐仁宇把上衣撩起来的那一瞬间陆东植眼睛都直了，说不清里头是羡慕还是害羞，反正那个眼睛就跟粘在了徐仁宇的肌肉上一样。等徐仁宇脱完，陆东植又不开心地皱起眉头，原因无他，就是徐仁宇身上那些深深浅浅的伤，有些年代久远已经淡到快看不出来，有些却还很新，就比如那道伤在腰侧的枪伤，新生长出来的肉粉嫩却狰狞。</p><p>陆东植没想到徐仁宇衣服底下盖住的伤远比自己为他用创口贴治疗的伤要多得多，心里一阵的难受。</p><p>“走吧，教你游泳。”可徐仁宇本人却是不太在意的样子，领着陆东植重新下水。</p><p>“先把身子浮起来。”徐仁宇两手抓着陆东植的手，让他漂在水面上。“腿记得要上下打水往前蹬。”他慢慢拖着陆东植离岸边远了些，以免陆东植总是下意识的想要踩到地面。</p><p>“头抬起来，嘴巴离开水面，吸气。进水里再吐气。起来，吸气……”徐仁宇看着陆东植的姿势开始慢慢放松手上的力道，陆东植不察，等他下意识地用手开始划水的时候才发现徐仁宇放开了手，心里一慌，本来教得好好的步骤全乱了，在水下成了吸气，海水一下子涌进了鼻腔里，呛得他难受。</p><p>“噗啊！仁！仁宇哥！”他害怕极了，就像海里只剩下了他一个人，求生欲让他立马抱住了其实就在旁边的徐仁宇。</p><p>他揽住徐仁宇的腰就不肯撒开了，鼻子里还被呛得难受，一咳一咳的，落魄极了。</p><p>他们最近其实少有这样的拥抱，更何况两人此刻都脱去了上衣，徐仁宇抵着陆东植的皮肤感到一阵别扭，手刚一触到小孩纤细的腰肢就慌张地逃开，落到陆东植光滑泛着水光的肩上依旧不知所措。</p><p>“咳咳咳，难受……”陆东植脑袋靠着他，嘴唇甚至都贴在了他皮肤上，咳一下徐仁宇都觉得他体内的五脏六腑都跟着在震。</p><p>他最后把手放到了陆东植的背上，替他拍出吸进鼻腔里水。“先休息一下吧。”其实是自己想摆脱这样的窘境。</p><p>“嗯，好。”幸好陆东植不知道，抱着徐仁宇一个劲地点头，他头发蹭在徐仁宇的身上又是一股酥酥麻麻的痒意。</p><p>陆东植坐在椅子上捧着一颗椰子喝起来的时候，突然开始回忆起刚才自己呛水时抱住徐仁宇的手感。</p><p>仁宇哥的肌肉比自己身上的要硬很多，但是……手感很好，鼓鼓的……甚至要比穿着衣服的时候抱起来更加舒服……</p><p>他呆望着自己手里的椰子一会，眼睛又不受控制地瞟了一眼徐仁宇已经套上衣服的身子，跟下酒菜似的看上那么一眼后又继续嘬手里的椰汁。</p><p>“待会还能继续和仁宇哥一起下水吗？”他吞下一口椰汁，如此想到。</p><p>“嗯？东植？”</p><p>在距离首尔240公里东海岸的这个地方，他听到了熟悉的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. [宇植]鹤声（十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李成泽顶着那张透着惊喜的脸朝陆东植这边跑了过来。</p><p>“本来远看着只是觉得像，没想到真的是你！怎么这么巧！”</p><p>陆东植望着李成泽，一句话都还没说呢，肩膀就被坐在旁边的徐仁宇揽住，他听见徐仁宇的声音从头上方传来，“是啊，怎么这么巧......东植你跟这位同学提起过你要来这吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇看向李成泽的眼神不算友好，手掌整个包住陆东植的肩，低声问道。</p><p>陆东植头摇成了拨浪鼓，“没有啊。”他也很惊讶会在这里碰到李成泽，如果说上一次是李成泽知道毕业日期特意去学校找他的话，那这一次只能用巧合去跟徐仁宇解释了。</p><p>“我和东植是朋友。”李成泽看向徐仁宇的时候笑容淡了点，撇向陆东植的时候嘴角又重新翘了起来，“东植要一起去玩吗？我租了一辆游艇正好准备出海转转！”</p><p>陆东植听到“游艇”两个字的时候耳朵都立起来了，他只在电视上看过人家乘船出海，现在有这么一个机会的话他还挺想去坐一趟体验体验的。陆东植回头，眼睛里亮着光地询问徐仁宇的意见。</p><p>徐仁宇见着陆东植眼里的跃跃欲试，想着要不自己租一辆带他出海玩，但这样是不是陆东植根本就没什么机会和朋友们呆在一起了......他垂下头，两个意识在脑海里打起架来。</p><p>等两个意识打得彼此气喘吁吁，徐仁宇突然觉得，自己是不是有些太过把陆东植绑在自己身边了？沉默了一会后便同意让陆东植跟着李成泽去玩了，甚至连张七星都没让他跟上。</p><p>“记得戴好救生衣，注意安全。”</p><p>陆东植本来是想让徐仁宇陪自己一起去的，但听着徐仁宇这么跟他说没有想要去的意思，陆东植只好点点头，收回自己的小心思，跟着李成泽向停靠着游艇的码头走去。</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植走在李成泽的旁边，眼角开始一跳一跳地跳得他心烦气躁，为了抽出这些天的时间来他熬夜处理完了办公桌上成堆的工作，结果现在他是来海滩上补眠来了……</p><p>徐仁宇戴上墨镜，倒在沙滩椅上开始他难得的放空。</p><p>可有人不遂他意，徐仁宇墨镜下的眼皮子马上就要变沉的时候，一个电话打了进来，叮铃铃地作响。</p><p>“喂。”徐仁宇从张七星手里接过电话，看见来电人名字之后语气相当不好。</p><p>“哟，这么生气呢？陆东植不乖啦？”电话那头周英民的声音传了出来，只能用幸灾乐祸来形容。</p><p>徐仁宇眉头皱得更深了，对着电话里的周英民毫不客气地发火，“少废话，说，什么事？”</p><p>周英民见好就收，“就是来跟你说一声，吊坠已经送去老师傅那里检查了，你也知道他那个磨蹭性子，要那么个两三天的，你就趁着这几天带着人孩子多玩玩，就当是偷人家东西的赎罪吧！”</p><p>徐仁宇手抵着脑袋，手指插进自己的发梢里，闭上眼睛告诉周英民：“如果真的有东西，让老师傅先别拿出来......”</p><p>周英民不明白了，“为什么？如果名单真在那坠子里面不是应该赶紧拿出来放在我们自己手上才安心吗？”</p><p>“以我们现在的能力，名单这时候出现不是一件好事......”徐仁宇一想到这些事情就烦闷，像自己被罩进了一个密闭的罩子里，随着氧气的消耗一点一点迎来窒息。</p><p>“啊......说到这......”周英民突然想起了件事，“前几天徐家那边查了你航班的信息，但是又没有任何动作......”他语气奇奇怪怪的，好像在纠结着什么事。</p><p>徐仁宇艰难地呼出一口气，“可能那个人确认这边没有我能威胁到的业务之后认定我只是来度假了吧......”</p><p>“啊......不是他......”周英民的声音继续在他耳边响起，“是徐志勋派人查的......”</p><p>“什么？”意料之外的名字让徐仁宇愣住了，徐志勋查他的行程是想干什么？他想不通。</p><p>“也可能是那个人让他查的吧？哦，还有曹宥真那边也查了这个航班，我还有事要忙，先挂了。”</p><p>曹宥真那边什么动作徐仁宇倒是不担心，他听着周英民给出来的解释，不是很认可这个理由，徐宗贤没必要多绕一条徐志勋的路来查他的行程。他琢磨了半天，都没有想通顺为什么，只是越想心里越觉得不安，看着触不到的远方的海平线，一艘游艇划出白色的浪花远离他的视线。</p><p>他不知道徐家在打什么主意，但现在他只知道陆东植已经不在了他的视线范围内，“去租艘游艇！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>海上的风比岸上还要强一些，游艇开得快的时候还没有什么感觉，陆东植以为是速度太快刮起来的风。等彻底停在了海面上，游艇浮在海浪上上下一晃晃的，眩晕感就这么来了。</p><p>“不，不好意思，我出去透透风......”陆东植坐在船舱里觉得发闷，跟李成泽说了一声之后上了甲板。</p><p>海鸥从碧蓝的上空飞过，留下几声觅食的信号。陆东植迎着海风站到甲板上，游艇不知道什么时候已经开到了离海岸很远的地方，只能靠连成一片的建筑物才能掌握回家的方向。他向着热闹的海岸远远望去，突然觉得坐游艇并没有自己从电视上看到的那样好玩。</p><p>“还好吗？”李成泽出来看他，一只手里拿着一杯水，走到陆东植的身边，另一只手心里放着一板晕船药的药片，关心地问道：“是不是有些晕船？需要晕船药吗？”</p><p>陆东植望了望他手里的水和药，摇了摇头，“谢谢，不用了，我透透气就好......”他晕船的现象并不严重，不至于到吃药的地步。</p><p>“这样......”李成泽尴尬地收回手，用微笑来掩饰自己刚才的心情，“其实我自己也晕船，但又喜欢出海的感觉，所以随身备着药......”他当着陆东植的面，把药掰出来两粒，合着水吞了下去。</p><p>“对了，给你看一样好玩的，说不定转移一下注意力你就不晕了。”李成泽故作神秘，领着陆东植走到甲板的最边缘。</p><p>这艘游艇的船尾很低，只高出水面几十厘米，打开锁住的围栏下到船沿上去的话，有时候水还会没过双脚。李成泽带着陆东植下到船沿上，两个人蹲在那里，稍微有那么个一不小心就能掉到海里去。</p><p>陆东植看着眼前不见底的海，心里发虚，“要不，我们上去吧？”</p><p>李成泽拉住他，脸上是平常的表情，“别怕啊，马上就有好东西可以看到了！”</p><p>陆东植只好继续蹲在那不稳定的船沿边上，盯着深蓝发绿又不动声色的海底，强忍住自己害怕的心情。“吟——”一道被水波扭曲了的白色掠过他的眼底，带着他从未真实听到过的音频快速游过陆东植的脚下。</p><p>“啊！”陆东植不由地出了声音，兴奋地看向李成泽，“刚刚！游过去的是海豚吗？！”</p><p>李成泽笑了起来，“对啊，这里是最容易看到海豚的海域之一，也是我为什么晕船还喜欢出海的原因。很好看吧？”</p><p>“嗯！”陆东植眼睛突然就直了，一直盯着水底迷迷蒙蒙窜过去的白色影子，都忘记了自己是在晃晃悠悠的船上。</p><p>“你可以再凑近点看。”李成泽这话还没说完，陆东植的身子一歪，感觉自己被一股力道推进了这深不可测的，大海的怀里。</p><p>“啊！东植！”李成泽眼睁睁地看着陆东植掉海，着急地站了起来，他穿好手边的救生衣时，陆东植已经被水流推得离船有了些距离。</p><p>他身上听徐仁宇话的穿着救生衣，本来应该保持镇定，可他的脚无论怎么挣扎都碰不到底，还总觉得海水在抓他的脚，要把他拖到谁也找不到的地方去一样。他胡乱拍打着水面，没有丝毫用处，溅起的水花只能糊了自己的视线。涌上来的海浪使他呛了好几口水，比当时徐仁宇教他游泳的时候呛到的还要猛、还要难受。</p><p>对了，徐仁宇......</p><p>“咳、咳......仁，唔，仁宇......哥，咳咳！”</p><p>“东植！”不同于徐仁宇的低沉，李成泽的声音要亮上许多，可加上水的媒介，陆东植却听成了徐仁宇的声音。“仁......仁宇哥......”他小腿用力向前蹬，朝着声音的方向奋力游去。</p><p>李成泽游泳技术不错，很快就游到了陆东植的地方。陆东植白嫩嫩的脸蛋被海水打得落魄，却由此生出另一种令人心痒的美感。李成泽看着他被半是泪水半是海水糊住的眼睛，艰难地朝自己这边递过来了的手，他抓紧了，把人拉进自己的怀里。</p><p>“陆东植......”他眼神和海面之下有得一拼，幽深看不透，藏着不见光的思绪。</p><p>“仁，仁宇哥......咳，咳！”陆东植感觉到自己的腰被人搂住，不知道是不是因为衣服被浮起来的原因，那手直接和自己腰上的皮肤贴在了一起，还一点一点地开始往上滑。</p><p>陆东植心里觉着了不对劲，用手抹了抹糊在眼睛上的水，看见面前沉着脸的李成泽，突然有些害怕，用力一推，李成泽本来抓着了的手又落空了。</p><p>徐仁宇站在游艇最前方，看见已经掉进水里的陆东植和正向陆东植游过去的李成泽，心里一阵发紧。</p><p>“陆东植！”他让手下小心翼翼地靠了过去，以免行驶而卷起的海浪把陆东植带下水面。</p><p>这回是真听见了徐仁宇的声音，陆东植转着身，想朝徐仁宇划去，可他已经没有了力气，不管他怎么划，感觉离徐仁宇都还有好远好远。</p><p>徐仁宇等船离陆东植近了那么一些后，直接一跃跳进了海里，连救生衣也没穿。李成泽见徐仁宇已经跟了过来，还跳下了海，只好放弃自己的计划朝陆东植游过去，把他推向徐仁宇。</p><p>等把陆东植弄上徐仁宇开过来的游艇，李成泽正想着要跟徐仁宇解释陆东植掉海的原因，可徐仁宇的注意力全在他怀里已经瑟缩成一团的陆东植身上，“东......”他一个字才说出口，陆东植浑身抖得更厉害，躲在徐仁宇的怀里根本不愿意出来。</p><p>“我们走。”徐仁宇整个脸黑到令李成泽后怕，像自己惊动了一只不该惹的猛兽，他在水里向后划了划水，举手表示自己什么也不说了，被徐仁宇的游艇击出来的水花打了一脸，看着徐仁宇小心翼翼地抱着陆东植离开。</p><p>果然没错，陆东植在徐仁宇心里的地位，不是一般的重要......</p><p>“东植你还好吗？能下来走路吗？”徐仁宇的语气就像是在念着世上最温柔的童话故事。可怀里的陆东植被吓狠了，依旧发着抖，摇晃着脑袋不肯从徐仁宇的身上下去。</p><p>徐仁宇只好用手抚住陆东植的脑袋，“那我们回酒店，好吗？”</p><p>陆东植这才点了点头，搂紧了徐仁宇细细声的，嗓子被水呛哑了一个调，听起来怪可怜的，“......冷......”</p><p>分明的大太阳，陆东植却一直搂着他喊冷，徐仁宇一摸他的手，的确冰凉着。他不知道陆东植在他没赶到之前在水里泡了多久，徐仁宇心里愧疚，能做的却只有让人在陆东植的身上多加一块毛毯。</p><p>就连到了酒店门口，陆东植也不肯撒手，徐仁宇倒不介意周围人的目光，下车继续抱起陆东植走进了酒店大厅。他怕陆东植被人看见后会受到更加的的刺激，还特意让手下用毛毯盖住一些陆东植的脑袋。</p><p>在酒店大厅里的人就这样看着一个高大帅气的男人浑身湿透地抱着一个不知是男是女的人从门口进来，看着毛毯下露出来的白晃晃的脚趾，倒是容易让人想入非非。</p><p>“这不是徐仁宇吗？”曹宥真大胆地穿着衬她身材的泳衣，简单地披了件薄纱出现在酒店大厅里，望着徐仁宇怀里被盖得严严实实的小不点，笑容很是飒爽，又颇有几分不言而喻的味道在里面，“原来你喜欢的是这种口味的吗？”她靠了过去，两指轻轻撩开盖在陆东植身上的毛毯，看了一眼窝在徐仁宇怀里的人，见陆东植反而一点都不关心地不往她这边看，又把毛毯盖了回去。</p><p>“是只omega小猫啊......”她眼睛里带着笑意，站在徐仁宇的旁边说：“你上次让我考虑的事情我已经考虑好了，”她从握着的皮夹里掏出一张房卡，而徐仁宇两手正抱着陆东植呢也没有空手可以接住。曹宥真笑得妩媚诱惑，尽是成熟后的风韵，“晚上不如来找alpha的大姐姐好好聊一聊？”她将房卡塞到徐仁宇的嘴唇里，满意徐仁宇的配合，涂得鲜红的手指甲挥了一挥，搅和了一番局势之后开心地离去。</p><p>陆东植全程都没有说话，回到房间里徐仁宇把他放下之后也是那样，一句话都不说，也不看向徐仁宇。</p><p>徐仁宇看着自己身上被陆东植掐出的红印，知道他不说话的一部分原因还有生气，自打曹宥真出现之后就掐得用力极了，徐仁宇强忍着才没在众人面前失态。</p><p>“嘶......”他装作疼得叫出声来，偷偷看向背对着他坐着的陆东植。明明他对自己的声音有反应，想回头又不肯回头的样子看得徐仁宇觉得好笑。把自己身上湿透的衣服全都换下之后药也送到了。陆东植听话还是听话的，只是乖乖的喝了药之后继续耍起他的小脾气不肯理徐仁宇，徐仁宇守着他呆了一会之后便替陆东植叫好了酒店的饭菜。</p><p>两个人的无言修行到了吃饭结束都还在继续，徐仁宇掀开被子摸了摸陆东植的手，发现终于不冰了之后又把手塞回了温暖的被子里。他摸了摸陆东植吹干之后重新蓬松起来的卷发，至少现在陆东植可以看着他了，虽然眉毛里都还写着不高兴。</p><p>“今天吓着你了，还是早点休息吧。”徐仁宇替陆东植捏捏被角，起身向门口走去。</p><p>“你要去找那个大姐姐？！”一股力道差点把徐仁宇撞到门上，他腰被身后的陆东植圈起来，没有想到陆东植肯跟他开口的第一句话竟然是这个。</p><p>徐仁宇转过身来，看着陆东植无奈说道：“不是......”</p><p>他辩解没用，陆东植直接上手搜了他的身，所有兜里全都翻了一遍，“那你带着它要干什么去！”陆东植手里的房卡刷足了存在感，陆东植气得一扫之前掉进海后的脆弱感，整个人变得气势十足起来。</p><p>这药这么灵的吗？徐仁宇纳闷，投降似的举起手，“我真的没有打算要去找她，不然你拿着那张房卡好了。”他把房卡交给陆东植，手握住门把手就准备走。</p><p>结果又被陆东植拦住，“不行！”他头抬得老高，“除非你就呆在这里，不然我不相信！”</p><p>“......”</p><p>最终，徐仁宇倒在陆东植房间的床上，不明白陆东植是怎么一个手指头都没动就让自己被迫出不了房间的。</p><p>兴许是他真的累了，巨大的压力和近期的熬夜，阳台外的海风轻柔地刮着，适宜的温度和萦绕在房间内的香味让徐仁宇的眼皮越来越沉。</p><p>“仁宇哥......”</p><p>他听见陆东植的声音在叫他，可总觉得和平时的声音有着不一样的感觉，视野里也灰蒙蒙的，陆东植已经把灯关了吗？</p><p>“仁宇哥......”</p><p>声音离得越来越近，近到徐仁宇猛地看清了眼前的景象。</p><p>他从未见过陆东植的这种眼神，仿佛和白天里见到过的曹宥真一样，眼睛里青涩褪去满是风情种种。那粉红湿润的嘴唇一开一合，莹白的贝齿磨蹭着藏在唇里的软舌。</p><p>“东植......”他喉咙一咽，手想要扶住陆东植肩膀的时候才发现对方竟然一丝不挂，身上滴着海里的水珠，透着肤色泛出耀眼的水光。</p><p>“仁宇哥......”</p><p>那用力一握感觉就会折断的小臂环在自己也没有衣服遮掩的腰上，冰冰凉的温度一下子就传到了自己这儿，绕到自己后背的手点在了他的腰眼上，如丝般勾人的声线贴在他的胸前，“我冷......你抱抱我......”</p><p>自己身上燃起的热度好像已经传到了陆东植的身上一样，他的脸颊立刻染上了和平时也不一样的妖艳红晕。</p><p>“呜嗯......好，烫......”徐仁宇盯着陆东植的那张熟悉又陌生的脸，听着他用熟悉又陌生的音调缓缓咬出着几个简单的音节，徐仁宇觉得自己一定是疯了。</p><p>他一定是疯了......才，才会起这样的反应......</p><p>“仁宇哥......”</p><p>他看着陆东植的腰就要往下......</p><p>“嗬！”徐仁宇猛地睁开双眼，房间里没有开灯，只有窗外的微光让房间不至于伸手不见五指，而自己的旁边传来陆东植安静又均匀的呼吸声。</p><p>该死，他到底是什么时候睡着的......徐仁宇望着面前的天花板，疯狂挠了挠头发，他差点想杀了自己。</p><p>徐仁宇的动作惊到了陆东植，陆东植睡得迷迷糊糊地动了动，下意识朝徐仁宇这边靠了过来，只是手指背稍微碰到了徐仁宇手臂一点点，只是那柔柔的气息稍微贴近了一点点，他满脑子里都成了刚才的梦，挥之不去。</p><p>徐仁宇直接坐了起来，看着什么事情都不知道依旧睡得很香的陆东植，心情满是复杂。</p><p>他估计是再也睡不着了，徐仁宇披上一件外套走到了阳台上，天距离亮的时候还早，依旧带着点深蓝。阳台冲海，所以也见不到彻夜不眠的霓虹灯，了无生机得很，只有海浪在那不知疲倦地冲打着沙滩陪伴无法入眠的人们。</p><p>徐仁宇手里的烟成了附近除了路灯唯一的光源，一明一灭着。他看着那一缕一缕的烟飘到上空，团成分不开的雾。</p><p>他应该避免掉……一些不必要的麻烦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. [宇植]鹤声（十九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一转眼，他怎么已经高中了。</p><p>陆东植坐在陌生的教室里，四周都是陌生的新同学们，整个人还没有从初中毕业的假期中缓过神来。同学们还在一个个的上台做着自我介绍，有的活泼外向，有的安静内敛，陆东植把头转向窗外，看着窗外和在江陵时很像的蓝天，发起呆来。</p><p>他这个假期最开心的日子应该属去江陵海边的那段时光了，虽然没有几天，但却是他和徐仁宇呆在一起度过的最长的日子。</p><p>江陵卖的特色鱿鱼饼干、离海最近的旧式火车、拍上礁石的巨浪......已经回到首尔这么久，他还是会时不时想起在江陵的一切。</p><p>“同学们大家好，我叫沈宝景！我是因为爸爸职位调动最近刚从光州搬来到首尔的，第一次在大城市里上学，如果有什么不懂的地方还请大家多多关照！”</p><p>陆东植立马收回了出走的灵魂，向讲台上站着的女孩注视过去。吸引住他的不是女孩朝气爽朗的声线，而是这是他这么久来第一次遇见从光州来的人。</p><p>光州......</p><p>陆东植的记忆动摇着，那好不容易尘封起来的故事因为这简简单单的两个字被简简单单地释放出来。</p><p>“我想考进警察大学，成为像我爸爸那样优秀的人民警察，谢谢大家！”台上的沈宝景笑得很自信，让人一下子就对她从心底产生出了一种信赖感。女孩大大方方地接受着来自同学们的掌声，从台上轻盈地蹦跳下来后走到陆东植旁边的座位上坐了下来。</p><p>“你好啊！我叫沈宝景。”沈宝景朝看着自己的陆东植露出一个大大的笑容，又把自己介绍了一遍。</p><p>“你好，我叫陆东植......”陆东植握着笔的手扭啊扭的，眼神在沈宝景和桌面之间转来转去，内心挣扎了半天，最后悠悠地开口问道：“你是光州本地的？”</p><p>听陆东植跟她提起自己的家乡，沈宝景自然开心，“对啊，就住在市里！光州很好玩的，有机会的话我可以当你的向导呀！”</p><p>“不用......”陆东植下意识拒绝，突然想到这样沈宝景可能会会错意，又替自己解释起来，“啊，我不是在拒绝你的好意，因，因为我以前也在光州呆过一段时间......”</p><p>两个人都没有预想过会在班上遇见另一个在光州生活过的人，何况还是同桌。这让沈宝景立马对新环境没有了恐惧，拉着陆东植开始快乐地扯东扯西，陆东植也被沈宝景的情绪感染，也许是恰巧两个人的兴趣爱好一致，他们俩很快就把这友谊的基底给建立了起来。</p><p>陆东植对沈宝景也不知不觉地很是放心，兴许是因为沈宝景是他遇见的第一个那个地方的人，兴许是因为沈宝景身上警察家族遗传下来的气质，他把自己从没有跟别人说过的压在自己心里多年的事在沈宝景面前说了出来，关于他父母在光州死于意外火灾的事情。</p><p>“那......东植现在在哪里住？！”沈宝景惊讶着，没有看出来陆东植会经历过这样巨大的打击。</p><p>陆东植知道沈宝景在担心自己，立马投去一个没事的微笑，“我现在和我哥哥住在一起，他对我可好了，宝景不用担心。”</p><p>陆东植头一次交到如此知心的朋友，开心的余劲到了家都没有散去。</p><p>“第一天没有什么不习惯的吗？”徐仁宇坐在沙发上看着在他面前开心地坐不住一直在房间里晃来晃去的陆东植，眼底有着他自己才懂的复杂，他把所有在内心翻腾叫嚣的东西都压下去，换成一句理所应该的关心。</p><p>周英民拿去检测的结果出来了，陆东植深以为然的平安是他父母以防万一的最后手段。那翡翠吊坠不过是一层厚实的包浆，里面藏着的......徐仁宇想不到还能有什么其他的东西，一定就是被陆钟哲窃取走的名单了。</p><p>他盯着陆东植现在只剩颈圈的脖子，庆幸那吊坠早就被陆东植取了下来放在谁也不会去注意的木盒里。可徐仁宇继续盯着陆东植露出的那半截颈线，脑海里吊坠的事情渐渐退下了舞台，只剩眼睛里那被顺滑线条勾勒出带有香甜味道的脖颈。</p><p>“宝景她是个beta，人超好的！而且她还跟我一样喜欢悬疑类，她说她自己的房间里有一面墙的推理小说呢！仁宇哥！”陆东植在那里巴拉巴拉的一直跟徐仁宇说着自己高中第一天就交到的好朋友，却发现徐仁宇只是盯着他，根本没有认真在听自己说话的样子，生气地跑到徐仁宇的面前，“你有没有在听我说话啦？！”</p><p>徐仁宇回过神来的时候，陆东植的脸已经近在咫尺了。那曾经梦见过的眼尾此刻生气地微张瞪着自己，他却依然能从这不带任何情ᝰ色意味的眼睛中瞧出自己不可告人的秘密。</p><p>徐仁宇咳嗽了一声，眼神游移到陆东植身后的茶几上。“不好意思，东植你刚刚说了什么？”</p><p>陆东植瞧见徐仁宇这番奇怪的状态也有些摸不着头脑，以为是最近徐仁宇又在忙个不停的原因，对着他又重新说了一遍，“就是我跟你说的新朋友沈宝景啊，她说她收集了一墙的悬疑小说，有好多我都没看过！还说以后可以借给我看呢！”</p><p>陆东植重新提起沈宝景又开始叽叽喳喳说个不停，眼睛里装着的任谁看都是开心的样子。虽然陆东植马上就能习惯新的学校是个好事，但徐仁宇却并不是很喜欢陆东植一直在他面前谈起别人的事情。他看着站在自己面前的陆东植，突然觉得一个假期过去之后陆东植又长高了不少。</p><p>“你长高了，陆东植。”徐仁宇下意识地说出这句话，却在之后品味这话的余韵。</p><p>他长高了，他在自己身边长大了......</p><p>徐仁宇藏在身旁的手攥紧了，心脏突然腾空，嗓子里像后悔说出了那番话一样发痒得很。</p><p>“你终于发现啦？！”陆东植的话立马被徐仁宇的一句“你长高了”给打断，立刻得意洋洋地伸手去拉徐仁宇，想要把他从沙发上拉起来，要跟徐仁宇比一比身高。</p><p>“看看我还要长多高才能和仁宇哥一样高。”徐仁宇长得真的很高，连陆东植觉得自己身高已经不错了，可和徐仁宇一比还是落了一个头左右的距离。陆东植举手比划着自己的身高，然后抬头看向徐仁宇。</p><p>两个人多近啊，近到陆东植能够看见徐仁宇眼中的自己，近到徐仁宇能够看见陆东植眼中的自己。</p><p>今天的阳光也好，夕阳染上暖橙的颜色从挂着白色纱帘的窗户外透进来，照在空气中漂浮的尘埃上微微发光，和坠落到人间的繁星一样；照在陆东植望向他的眼睛上，睫毛柔和成夕阳的光。</p><p>徐仁宇低头看向就站在自己面前不足一节手指距离的陆东植，陆东植的眼睛里亮着暖色的橘光，像会说话一样。而徐仁宇沉默着，努力控制住自己的气息。</p><p>徐仁宇这样的沉默让陆东植内心也开始慌张地跳动着，只觉得陌生着，然后下一瞬间他差点就要读懂徐仁宇眼中也就是他一直不明白的情绪。</p><p>可他最终还是没有读懂，徐仁宇用手捂住了他的双眼。</p><p>“？仁宇哥？”徐仁宇捂得严实，陆东植眼前只剩下漆黑和他手掌的温度。他的睫毛眨在徐仁宇的手掌上，茂密的像把小刷子地挠。</p><p>他明明已经捂住了陆东植的眼，可那粉红的唇瓣在自己面前疑惑地又自然地微张着，就在自己面前，咫尺的距离......</p><p>徐仁宇眼神松动着，慢慢倾身过去。</p><p>陆东植觉得徐仁宇好像靠了过来，可他现在眼睛什么也看不见，耳朵里也只能听到自己心脏七上八下蹦跳的声音，怦，怦，怦的。他伸手过去，一下子就抓住了徐仁宇身上的衣服。</p><p>仁宇哥......在干什么......</p><p>徐仁宇盯着陆东植的唇，跟被诱惑得迷失了自己一般慢慢往下。他知道陆东植紧张地拽住了自己的衣服，最后的最后，徐仁宇将自己没有忍住的亲吻印在了自己捂着陆东植眼睛的手背上，轻悄悄的，不会被陆东植发现的。</p><p>“想有我这么高还早了去了。”徐仁宇轻轻推了一下陆东植的脑袋，移开自己捂住他眼睛的手。装作自己什么都没有做，心跳也没有乱过，只是为了逗一逗陆东植才故意遮他的眼睛一样。</p><p>陆东植心脏落回原位，只是脸上的淡粉色还没有来得及消下去，他一把把徐仁宇推回沙发上，挡住自己发烫的脸颊，“仁宇哥你怎么可以欺负我！”他现在不想跟徐仁宇呆在一个屋里了，他也不知道是为什么会这样，带着自己刚才被徐仁宇捂住之后的胡思乱想，从徐仁宇的办公室里跑了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“爸！我今天在学校里交到一个好朋友了，他坐我旁边，叫陆东植！”沈宝景冲进家门之后跟沈硕求的第一句话就是自己在学校的事情。“而且他以前也在光州呆过诶！你说巧不巧！”她坐到沙发上，给自己倒了一杯水喝下去。</p><p>沈硕求放下自己正在研究的案子，慈祥地看着自己的女儿，“是吗？他也是光州人？”</p><p>“呃......好像不是诶，他说以前只是在光州呆过一两年的时间，后来......唉......”沈宝景想起陆东植的遭遇，又是一阵叹息。</p><p>“怎么了？”沈硕求好奇着女儿的态度。</p><p>沈宝景看了一眼自己的父亲，继续说：“后来他家里出事，他父母都因为火灾走了，现在只剩他和他哥哥在一起生活。”</p><p>“火灾？”这两个特殊的字眼引起了沈硕求的注意，火灾本身其实并没有什么特殊之处，每年都会有好几起发生，可严重到有人伤亡的却要少上不少。“是什么时候的事情？还有，你说你同学叫什么？”</p><p>沈硕求的奇怪态度让沈宝景也觉得奇怪，“陆东植......他和我差不多大，好像是小学五年级的时候了，怎么了吗爸？”</p><p>沈宝景小学五年级的时候......陆......火灾......沈硕求能联系起来的案子就只有那一件，那件自己当年因为遭受上层压力而被迫以意外结案的案子，陆家人明明死得蹊跷......等等，可是据他所知陆家并没有后代，难道是陆家人没有把陆东植登记在他们的户口本上吗？他们为什么要这样做？</p><p>沈硕求摸着自己的下巴陷入沉思，把一旁好奇的沈宝景都给忘了。</p><p>“爸爸？爸爸？”沈宝景知道父亲又开始进入自己的推理世界了，在他面前挥手试图找回沈硕求的注意力。</p><p>“啊，宝景啊......”沈硕求回过神来，“什么时候你和你的朋友说说，爸爸想和他见上一面，问一些事情......”</p><p>他知道无论是沈宝景还是陆东植肯定会对自己提出来的要求感到纳闷，又补充了一句。</p><p>“就跟他说，我是当年他父母那个案子的负责人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. [宇植]鹤声（二十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植正在鞋柜面前把室内鞋换成自己的鞋子，一旁的沈宝景所说的内容让他差点以为她在跟旁边的人说话，直到沈宝景拍了拍他的肩膀问他到底有没有在听。</p><p>“啊？什么？原来宝景是在问我吗？”陆东植换好鞋，和沈宝景一起走了出去。</p><p>沈宝景点点头，“是啊，我爸想和你聊一聊......”</p><p>“宝景的爸爸？”陆东植迷惑了，这是个什么操作？他和宝景的父亲能有什么好聊的？</p><p>沈宝景当然理解陆东植的反应，要搁她被这么问，她肯定也会不思其解。她本来想跟陆东植解释解释，又碍于周围的同学太多，只能拉着陆东植往校门口走去。</p><p>“让我爸跟你说……”</p><p>陆东植满头雾水，眼睁睁地看着自己错过自家的轿车，还没等他看清后座里坐着的人是谁，就被沈宝景拉到了她家车的面前。</p><p>“诶？陆少爷这是干什么去啊？难道刚刚过去的那个是女朋友？？？”李子差点没把头贴到车玻璃上，朝坐在副驾的张七星看去，眼睛里别提多么八卦了。</p><p>张七星想捶死这个大傻子，眼睛往后座的方向狂瞟，眼神示意让李子闭嘴。</p><p>李子接受到了暗示，才突然想起今天不是只有他俩来接陆东植，冷汗顿时就冒了出来。闭上他那该死的嘴巴，讪讪地坐回自己的驾驶位上。</p><p>徐仁宇把自己的眼神重新投向车外，盯着那个正在和陆东植谈话的男人若有所思。</p><p>“张七星，查一下那个人。”</p><p>他语气冰冷，可没有跟张七星的脑回路对上。张七星还在被李子刚才的那句“女朋友”所影响，听到徐仁宇让他查人，傻愣愣地蹦出脑海里的疑问，“啊？查女的还是查男的？”</p><p>徐仁宇现在想捶死两个大傻子，忍了好一会才把情绪压下去，“男的。”</p><p>陆东植看着沈硕求，觉得自己并没有见过这张脸，何况谈上关系了。</p><p>“你就是陆东植吗？”沈硕求也看着陆东植，平时严肃着的脸微微放松了些。</p><p>陆东植点点头，“嗯，请问……伯伯找我……有什么事吗？”</p><p>见陆东植如此直接，沈硕求也不再客套了，直接从衣服兜里拿出他的证件，好让陆东植能够信任自己接下来的话，“伯伯当年呢，是你父母那次火灾事件的负责人……有些事想问问你，周末有时间吗？”</p><p>陆东植愣住了，没想到沈宝景的爸爸竟然是当年负责他父母那起事故的负责人，可是为什么到现在还要问他一些事情？</p><p>“我，我爸妈……不，不是说是事故吗？为什么……”</p><p>因为没有证据支持，沈硕求也不确定自己的想法到底对不对，他不能把直觉这么简单地告诉陆东植，他挠了挠腮，只好说道：“事情比较复杂，我需要跟你了解情况之后才能知道当年的结果是不是对的。”</p><p>“也就是说……那场火灾可能……不是意外吗？”</p><p>陆东植眼睛都瞪大了，这是什么意思，他父母可能是……是被谁……杀，杀了吗？</p><p>这么多年突然要推翻他父母的死因，这让陆东植一下子难以接受。可他已经不是当年那个只会跑到没有人的地方哭泣的孩子了，陆东植勉强镇定，大脑开始处理信息。他朝沈硕求微微鞠躬，“周六……请您告诉我，关于我爸妈案子的细节……”</p><p>当年的事情一句“事故”就盖了棺定了论，他有多少时间其实都是不愿意去相信的，可不相信又能怎么样呢？自己的爸爸妈妈也回不来了，自己那时候除了哭，什么都做不了......</p><p>陆东植告别了沈家父女，打开车后座的门，见到坐在里面沉默不语看向他的徐仁宇。</p><p>他想高兴却高兴不起来，钻进车里，嘴角强行扯动了一下，“仁宇哥......你怎么来了......”</p><p>“没什么事就过来接接你，不习惯的话以后不来了。”徐仁宇想到刚才从窗户外经过的那个女生，应该就是先前陆东植在他面前蹦蹦跳跳提到过的新朋友。他以为自己的到来给陆东植造成了不便，靠门侧的手攥紧掐着掌心，吐出不以为意的声音。</p><p>安全带卡在胸前，陆东植瞄了瞄坐着前面只出气进气的两个人开始偷听的小耳朵，瘪嘴用只能后排听见的声音说：“没说不习惯……”</p><p>徐仁宇不接他的话继续往下说，陆东植也不开口，前面开车的司机和装空气的副驾更不可能说了，开出去的车里变得诡异的安静。</p><p>“那个……”陆东植心里惦记着事，还是选择打破了眼前的这份寂静。“周，周六……武术班休息，我可，可以出去玩吗？”</p><p>他本来是想告诉徐仁宇关于自己爸妈的那件事的，可是话到嘴边他不想让徐仁宇为他再操心得什么事都替他办好了，于是他撒了个小谎，心脏怦怦跳个不停。</p><p>“嗯，你让张七星跟着就行。我那天有个聚会要参加，你如果不想回家吃饭的话记得提前说一声。”</p><p>陆东植没有想到徐仁宇这么轻轻松松就给他放行了，扭头跟徐仁宇确认了好几遍。</p><p>前面正开着车的李子突然跟张七星开始作鬼脸，等张七星被他的表情吸引过去之后努力地用嘴表达出自己的猜想。</p><p>“难道是……约，会？！”</p><p>那时候的张七星不敢确定陆东植口中的星期六是不是和那位女生约会，可现在的张七星十分想告诉那时候的李子，这，不是一场约会！</p><p>张七星看着咖啡馆里面对面坐着的一老一少，怎么也不想把它和约会联系到一起去。</p><p>“伯伯好……那个，那个……”他不太知道这种场合应该要说些怎么话，面前坐着的又是警察，在点好的咖啡上来之前，陆东植只能两手揪着膝盖上的布料，眼神一会看向地板一会望向窗外。</p><p>沈硕求这样单独谈话的经历就多多了，何况这也不是审讯室，不需要保持精神紧张，他肩膀放轻松，从旁边的座位上的袋子里拿出一牛皮纸袋出来递到陆东植面前。</p><p>“这是……你父母案子的结案报告，你可以先看一看。”</p><p>陆东植看着被推到眼前的那封牛皮纸袋，发呆似地盯着那上面被绕上的线圈，线上泛黄地记录下这些年岁月的流逝。</p><p>面前的孩子出神地看了纸袋很久，沈硕求没有催促，他见过和这一模一样反应的人，陆东植的反应和表现很是正常，他继续观察着陆东植的反应，抿嘴不去说话打扰到他。</p><p>等店里的服务员把咖啡端上来，玻璃杯和桌面轻微的碰撞声把陆东植的魂喊了回来，他拿起纸袋，开始解封他被藏回深处的记忆。他翻看着当年的结案报告，发现有几处该有照片的地方只剩下了照片存在过的印记，陆东植抬起头望向沈硕求，用眼神询问他这是怎么一回事。</p><p>“啊，那里本应该是......我们发现你父母的......现场照片......我给收起来了，下面有文字描述，如果你愿意看照片的话......”沈硕求指了指自己旁边的袋子。</p><p>“谢，谢谢您，不，不用了......”陆东植摇了摇头，他只是扫过那几行字眼就已经心脏疼痛到难忍，更不能看当时的照片了。他无法想象曾经一起生活在一起的一家人，曾经在自己面前会温柔地微笑的爸爸妈妈......会变成文字里的那样“全身大面积烧伤，出现皮肤坏死和炭化并伴有裂创现象。”</p><p>陆东植猛地合上报告，他觉得自己就好像身处于当年的现场一样，周围的空气被火苗燃烧到扭曲，热浪之下他根本喘不上气来，嗓子里卡着“救命”却绝望地呼不出来。满眼的红色里，他看到两具焦黑的尸体突然睁开被烟熏红的双眼，瞪着他，“孩子！！”</p><p>“喝一口。”沈硕求看着陆东植无神的双眼和越来越急促的呼吸，立马起身把陆东植点的冰咖啡杵到他的嘴边，好让他冷静下来。</p><p>冰凉就像甘霖，把在陆东植周围熊熊燃烧的大火熄灭，凉爽的空气重新进入鼻腔，缺氧的心脏得到了舒缓。“哈......谢谢。”陆东植喝下一大口咖啡，把报告翻到最后一页看了看签字人，合上后放到了离刚才稍微远一些的地方。</p><p>“伯伯上次跟我说的有事要问我是......什么事？难道我父母的事情，不是意外吗？”恕他看不懂这样专业的报告，那上面结案的陈词每一句写得有理有据，尽管他是，是受害者的家属，但这份报告怎么看都觉得判定为事故是合情合理的,而且上面警方的签字人上写的有沈硕求的名字。</p><p>“我先问你一些我可能疏忽了的事情......你知道你家的户口本上没有你的名字吗？”沈硕求盯着陆东植的眼睛，仿佛只要陆东植一撒谎他就能够看得出来。</p><p>陆东植还以为沈硕求会问他什么呢，点点头说道：“嗯，我知道。本来一开始我也是不知道的，后来我哥接我来首尔这边后因为入学问题查过我的户口，被挂在家里的远方亲戚那了......”他把结案报告的最后一页翻开，指给沈硕求看。“就是挂在这家人的户口下面。”</p><p>“那你知不知道你父母为什么要把你挂在别人的户口下面？”沈硕求掏出自己一直爱用着的记事本，瞟了一眼那个名字之后记了下来。</p><p>“呃嗯......”陆东植努力回想，但一点相关的记忆也没有，“可能是因为我们经常搬家，所以把我挂在亲戚家能少一点手续上的麻烦吧？我爸妈没有跟我说过这个，我也不太明白......”</p><p>以防万一，沈硕求问了一遍陆东植，“你们都搬去过哪里？”</p><p>陆东植回想着，抠着手指，“有水原、龙仁、利川......这些都住得比较短，几个月到一年的时间，再往前就记不清了。只有光州呆得最长，快两年了吧......”他说着说着，又陷入了以前的回忆，眼眶都湿润了起来。</p><p>沈硕求看着自己记事本上的地址，也的确对得上他之前的调查，只是为什么陆钟哲会带着全家搬那么多次家他还没有找到能够解释的理由，看陆东植这样子也像是不知道的样子。他换了个姿势，带着哪怕一点的希望问到陆东植，“那......你还记得火灾那一天，或者前几天有没有什么异常现象吗？”</p><p>陆东植沉默了一会，手上搅拌着咖啡，“对，对不起......我只记得当时好大的火，周围的人都围在一起......我，我......”他差点又要激动得喘不上气，沈硕求动作示意他平复心情。</p><p>“你是说，你当时就在现场？”这是沈硕求所不知道的，他们抵达之后调查的现场全是一些来看热闹的人，对案情根本毫无帮助。</p><p>“对......我，我接受不了，后来就跑去公园里大哭了一场......我哥，就是那时候带我回现在的这个家的......”</p><p>沈硕求又一次听到陆东植谈起他的哥哥，于是问他，“你和你哥有血缘上的关系吗？”</p><p>陆东植摇摇头。</p><p>反而沈硕求更好奇了，“那他为什么会把你带回去？”看陆东植现在这个状态，显然他口中的哥哥对他很好，可是......为什么？沈硕求见多了黑暗，不太相信会有人养一个人这么多年却一点目的都不存在。</p><p>“我哥说......以前我爸救过他命，他这是报恩......”</p><p>“能和我说说他俩是怎么认识的吗？或者你哥是做什么工作的？”</p><p>陆东植摇摇头，“抱，抱歉......这个我不能说......”他知道徐仁宇干的事情如果告诉了沈硕求，那他可能会害了徐仁宇，他，他不想。</p><p>“这事关你的父母，陆东植，我希望你......”沈硕求感觉自己好像抓到了一个可以突破的点，想要劝说陆东植开这个口。</p><p>“对不起，我真不能说......”</p><p>沈硕求看了一眼陆东植，把报告书挪到他面前，“这份报告就是冲着事故这个结论去写的，你明白吗？”</p><p>“什么意思？”沈硕求的话让陆东植愣住，反应不过来。</p><p>沈硕求叹气地干脆跟陆东植全部坦白了出来，“当年你父母的案子，调查还没有结束上面就给我们下了结论，要我们按着‘事故’的方向去马上结案......对不起，无论当时还是现在的我恐怕都无能为力......所以这个结案报告，上面很多存在的疑点都没有写进去，甚至连作为证据的资格也被抹杀掉了......”</p><p>“这里......虽然死者双眼紧闭为生前烧死的现象，可是我们在进行尸检的时候发现了几处无法解释的伤口，但因为烧伤程度严重，没有被作为证据采纳......还有这里，现场的桌椅位置很不自然，但被上面以‘烧伤时的正常挣扎现象’给驳回了......”</p><p>陆东植听着沈硕求的声音，呆呆地抬起头来，“你的意思是......我爸妈可能是，是被杀死的？可是会是谁？”</p><p>他的问题提到了点上，沈硕求羞愧地垂下头，“这个我还没有调查清楚的时候案子已经被迫中止了，所以我才想问问你哥......”</p><p>“不！不是他！”陆东植打断沈硕求的话，“那时候我哥才15岁......他不可能的......”他从心底信任着徐仁宇。</p><p>“但你哥为什么那会就凑巧地找上门了呢？”沈硕求望着一直在摇头的陆东植脑海里这么想着，现在去逼问他也无济于事，至少现在已经知道他哥这条可以调查下去的方向，也算是有所突破。</p><p>“那先就这样吧！毕竟也是很久以前的事情了，让你一下子回想起来也难，”沈硕求收回放在桌上的结案报告，把自己的名片递了出去，“你要是想起来什么觉得奇怪的地方，随时可以告诉我，我会继续调查你父母的事情的。”</p><p>陆东植把沈硕求递过来的名片珍重地双手接住，小心翼翼地收进自己的钱包里，站起来朝沈硕求深深鞠了一躬，“虽然我，我哥的事情不能配合......但，还请伯伯您能帮我查清楚事情的真相！”</p><p>沈硕求看了一眼眼前的小孩，万幸地觉得还好没有因为自己当时屈服于压力的决定毁掉这个孩子的天空。</p><p>萦绕他心头多年的遗憾，他要一点点地去弥补。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. [宇植]鹤声（二十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大少，那个从光州来的警察把一个什么报告拿给陆少爷看了。我在外面听不到他们在谈些什么，但少爷脸色不是很好的样子，要进去吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇站在镜子前听着电话里张七星的汇报，睫毛垂起来，挡住眼里的打算。</p><p>“不用，你在门外等着接他就行，等下他要是跟你说想去哪散散心就带他去，不用向我请示。”</p><p>徐仁宇直接将手机关了机，在装潢华丽的休息室里悠哉地喝上一杯香醇甘甜的香槟，等待他期盼已久的场面到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇要参加的聚会场面盛大，整栋酒店在今天停止对外营业，只为保证不让误闯的人惊扰了最尊贵的客人——也是酒店的主人。</p><p>今天是一手遮天的“跛爷”刘杨德七十岁生日，偌大的宴会厅里，平时难得一见的政界商界的大物此刻就像平凡的百姓一样出现，也不缺乏美艳帅气的年轻脸蛋在各桌间来回走动，谈笑风生，明艳动人。</p><p>徐忠贤刚笑着打发走一个前来套近乎的商人，那人离开后他脸上的笑容还没有坚持到三秒就垮了下来，看着在自己面前毫不顾忌场合公然在墙边一手捧着酒杯一边跟长相不错的女人调情着的徐志勋，严肃地说道：“今天是什么场合！还不收收你那幅浪荡性子！过来！”</p><p>徐志勋背着徐忠贤“啧”了一嘴，把酒杯和写着地址的杯垫一起递给了看对眼的女人，挑了挑对方的下巴之后两手插兜地回到徐忠贤的身边。</p><p>“我有什么办法？这个场子也就女人有趣一点了不玩玩我得憋死在这……”徐志勋捏起一颗樱桃塞进嘴里，眼睛又跟着其他路过的女人身后露出来的美背走了。</p><p>徐忠贤真是恨铁不成钢，用力打了一下徐志勋的手让他注意听自己的话。“今天这可是‘跛爷’的生日，我把你带过来是让你和这些有头有脸的人物们认识认识混个脸熟的！不然以后把徐家交给你了你拿什么服众！难道要我把徐家交，交给那个徐仁宇吗！”</p><p>他这么一说，徐志勋也不乐意了，“那怎么行，爸你可说好了要把徐家留给我的，他徐仁宇凭什么抢我的？吃咱们家的饭这么多年已经够仁至义尽的了！”</p><p>“那你就表现好一点！少把心思放到一些乱七八糟的玩意上。这点徐仁宇比你做得好多了！”徐忠贤想起自己听手下汇报过的那些徐志勋的斑斑劣迹，脑子就气得发疼。</p><p>徐志勋嗤笑一声，玩着手指不经意地说：“呵，他是比我玩得高级……”</p><p>徐忠贤嫌徐志勋的声太小，“你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”他有他的打算，并不想让徐忠贤知道。</p><p>徐忠贤看着门口前后进来的几位熟悉的面孔，再次命令徐志勋道：“你今天就给我老老实实地在旁边呆着！等会我带你见见几位和我关系不错的朋友，你跟在我后面可千万别给我摆出你那幅肾亏的脸！”</p><p>好在徐志勋也没有废物到这么大的场面还能给他老子丢脸的程度，在徐忠贤的身后本本分分呆着，时不时配合几位的笑声挑挑嘴角，一场混杂着商谈的往事回忆录愉快地进行着。</p><p>“哈哈哈，我就想着徐会长今天一定会在场！刚刚一进门我就瞧见你了！没想到你还带着志勋，都这么大了啊……”韩诚集团的老总韩佺看着已经长得比他还高的徐志勋，感叹着岁月如梭。</p><p>徐忠贤听着别人能注意到自家小孩，心里别提多美滋滋了。“‘跛爷’的宴席怎么能不到场？就算在忙那也得抽出空来不是？”</p><p>“哟，会长又在忙什么呢？”</p><p>商人之间的谈话总会嗅到纸钞味，徐志勋听着，脑袋就不舒服。他喜欢花钱，可不喜欢自己去赚钱。几度想找个借口出去透气，可这些掉进钱眼沉迷权力的人根本不会再往他身上投去一点目光。</p><p>幸好，这场宴会主角的出现让徐志勋耳边的噪音停了下来。</p><p>“‘跛爷’到——”</p><p>与其说是徐忠贤他们不说话了，不如说是全场的声音都静了下来。所有的人目光都投向了门口，带着一纵保镖拄着根龙头拐杖的老人一走一颤地出现在红毯上。</p><p>尽管是个瘸腿，还古稀之年，可老人的脸色依旧光彩照人，气势十足。</p><p>没有人敢对他抱有不敬之心，至少在明面上。因为曾经敢这样过的人，都已经不在这个世界上了。老人此刻踩着的红毯，就是当年他走过来的血路。</p><p>刘杨德走进来后稳稳站定，在即刻响起热烈掌声的会场上扫视了一圈，再慢悠悠地被护送上台。</p><p>“感谢大家今天能前来为我祝寿，人老了，真是越来越注重起这种仪式了……”</p><p>“也不是要宣布什么大事，大家不要紧张。就是把大家叫来简简单单地吃个饭，交流交流……我这一生无子无女的，老伴又走得早，家里没人替我庆生多少有些寂寞。呃……希望大家不要嫌弃我这个老头的一点小请求，谢谢各位。”</p><p>光是这样看着台上的刘杨德根本想象不到当年他走南闯北那些留下传奇的事迹，</p><p>徐忠贤看着从台上慢慢走下来开始一桌一桌聊起天的刘杨德，眼底不知道在打算着什么。只是拍了拍徐志勋的肩膀，让他等下在‘跛爷’的面前不要失了礼数。</p><p>徐志勋已经是没有听晓过‘跛爷’事迹的这代人了，又离台子比较远，根本不明白徐忠贤表现出来的谄媚模样到底是为什么。等刘杨德慢慢聊到了他们这桌，徐志勋才明白原来世界上还有比他爸的威压更恐怖的存在。</p><p>他只是被刘杨德的眼神扫过而已，被桌布挡住的双腿就开始没用地抖个不停。</p><p>“忠贤老弟啊，每次我的宴会你都抽空过来，麻烦你了吧？”刘杨德的气势、资历都在那摆着，就算叫徐忠贤“儿子”，恐怕徐忠贤也能乐得答应下去。</p><p>徐忠贤笑着回他，“怎么会麻烦，我倒还要感谢‘跛爷’每次都不忘了叫我，不然我哪有这个资格来见您一面啊。”</p><p>平日里都看惯了别人来恭维徐忠贤，徐志勋没想到他爸恭维别人也能如此信手拈来。</p><p>刘杨德对这样的客套话早就见怪不怪了，“你生意越做越红火，我不叫你那哪说得过去啊哈哈哈。”徐志勋的低头引起了刘杨德的注意，他手里的拐杖头朝徐志勋的方向一扭，吓得徐忠贤赶紧头也扭了过去。“忠贤老弟，这位是……”</p><p>“‘跛爷’，这是犬子，徐志勋，带他来见见世面。他胆小，要是哪里不小心得罪了您，还请看在我的面子上多多包涵……”徐忠贤手压在徐志勋的背后，让他赶紧给‘跛爷’鞠躬。</p><p>刘杨德摆了摆手，似不介意这些小辈的礼数。“原来忠贤老弟都有孩子了啊，这年龄大了就只记得住以前去参加你和恩实婚礼的事了。恩实还好吧？”</p><p>“托您的福。”</p><p>“哎，怎么拖我的福呢，可惜她爸前年没熬过去……现在我就替她爸盯着你，你可要对她好点啊。”刘杨德叹了口气，身边人的离开已经让他开始有了感触。</p><p>“是是是……”徐忠贤点着头，其实多半没往心里去。</p><p>刘杨德又扫了一眼徐志勋和徐忠贤，不由感叹道：“以后就要轮到年轻人来掌管天下了啊。忠贤老弟你该撒手的时候就撒手，整天操心那些事还不如跟我去赌赌马，那玩意好玩多了……”</p><p>“犬子还什么都不懂，我得再多带带几年呢。”徐忠贤自诩年轻，怎么可能正值壮年就把自己辛辛苦苦拼出来的成果拱手让人。</p><p>说起这个，刘杨德想起什么来，“不是我说，现在的年轻人可不得了，做起事来雷厉风行比我那时候都强，我看着他们办事的时候就感觉到自己真的已经老了。”</p><p>徐忠贤对刘杨德嘴里称赞有佳的年轻人们起了好奇，也想结识一番好为自己的道路铺得更顺。“哦？不知道是什么样的年轻人能够这样得‘跛爷’赏识，我倒也想见见了。”</p><p>没想到刘杨德倒是乐意当这个中间人，爽快地说道：“别说我今天啊，还真邀请了一个过来，我让他来跟你们见一见。年轻人嘛，多凑在一起聊聊才有发展嘛不是。”他挥一挥手，让侍从过去把人请过来。</p><p>徐忠贤也耐心等待着，在等待的期间继续和刘杨德搭着关系。</p><p>“‘跛爷’，您找我？”徐仁宇被侍从领着，一身干练的精明打扮出现在徐忠贤和徐志勋的眼前，两个人眼睛都要掉出来了。</p><p>“啊，不好意思，刚又夸你了……他们就好奇想见一见你，正好也有年轻人在场。”</p><p>徐仁宇顺着刘杨德的拐杖尖看过去，正对上他期待已久的画面。</p><p>“你！？”两声惊讶重合在一起，徐忠贤和徐志勋怎么也没想到徐仁宇会出现在这里，明明一点消息都没有露给徐仁宇！</p><p>徐仁宇低头敛去嘴角翘起来的得意，恭恭敬敬地站在刘杨德的旁边，好像就此划分成了两个阵营一般。</p><p>“怎么，难道忠贤老弟和他打过照面？”刘杨德拍了拍徐仁宇的后背，看来是真的很满意的样子。</p><p>徐忠贤见刘杨德对徐仁宇是这种态度，内心又开始重新打理起主意，下一秒扬起自豪的假笑，挺起胸膛说道：“不瞒您说，这……也是犬子。”</p><p>这倒是刘杨德不知道的事了，“哦？原来‘徐’是‘徐家’的‘徐’啊！呀，徐小子你怎么一开始不报上徐家的名号啊，早知道这样我也不搞那些弯弯绕绕地为难你了啊！”</p><p>“不经起那些考验，怎么和‘跛爷’做生意呢？”徐仁宇的话说得刘杨德心里受用，脸上笑起来的皱纹都堆叠在一起，指着徐仁宇的手指因为笑意都颤了起来，对着徐忠贤说：“忠贤老弟你藏得还真是……还跟我说什么年轻人什么都不懂，都教得这么好了，还不让他们自己去闯闯吗！？”</p><p>他这话说起来看似无心，但偏偏把徐忠贤刚才说的话再翻出来反驳一遍其实就是有意而为之，徐忠贤打掉的碎牙只能往肚子里咽，不敢忤逆了刘杨德的话。</p><p>活了七十年，在道上混了近六十年，刘杨德早就成精了，眼睛里瞅着徐忠贤憋屈的脸色，又把话说好听了一些，“你啊就是父母心，别老宠着孩子。”</p><p>“哎哟，这年纪大了站久了就累，我要回去休息会了，既然你们是一家人，那就干脆让徐小子带着你这个……这个……”刘杨德皱起眉头，想半天没记起徐志勋的名字来。</p><p>徐忠贤暗戳戳地打了一下徐志勋，示意让他和‘跛爷’说上话。</p><p>“‘跛爷’，我叫徐志勋。”徐志勋畏畏缩缩地蹭到前面来，手都还没来得及伸出来呢，就被刘杨德用拐杖打了一下腿，“拿出你爸那种气势来！”然后对着一旁看戏的徐仁宇说：“好好教教他。”</p><p>徐忠贤等着刘杨德走了之后，那种装出来的服从感一下子就消失殆尽了。拍开还在一旁揉腿的徐志勋，脸沉得不像话地张口质问起徐仁宇来，“你怎么跟‘跛爷’搭上关系的？！为什么不跟我汇报！”在他的记忆里，他可从来就没有给过徐仁宇这么有赚头的一笔生意让他去做。</p><p>而徐仁宇也早就料到徐忠贤会问他这样的问题，他还没有那个实力敢在这种程度的聚会上跟徐忠贤翻脸，朝徐忠贤微微弓着背，让徐忠贤满意自己此刻的恭敬。“我不是没有跟您汇报过，早在半年，甚至一年以前我已经跟您说起过这件事了。”</p><p>“什么事！”</p><p>“关于要在济州飞行场旁边建休闲设施的事。”</p><p>徐忠贤沉思了好一会，隐隐约约记得是有这么一回事。济州并不是徐家的势力地盘，当时他记得徐仁宇跟他说的只是想跟人合股，他以为只是一点赚钱的小生意……</p><p>“当时您也让我自己管一些小项目，说让我以后不用一一汇报，只用半年一次以文件形式汇总给你。”</p><p>的确，徐仁宇那之后基本只汇报一些对于徐家还算重要的资金链，关于那些细枝末节的他就当零花一样让徐仁宇自己琢磨去了，而且他看过那些表，并没有大的资金流进流出。‘跛爷’怎么会就对徐仁宇如此刮目相看呢？</p><p>也许是徐仁宇看懂了他的疑惑，“我本来没想到能把这笔生意谈成，事情都谈完很久之后才知道建休闲设施是‘跛爷’的意思，‘跛爷’夭折的儿子曾经立志要当飞行员，他一直有投资航空大学，休闲设施也是一种附带……”</p><p>“……知道了，既然你已经在‘跛爷’面前得了赏识，以后记得把徐家的生意也多提提，都是赚钱的生意，没什么好吃亏的。”既然眼前出现了更好和‘跛爷’的势力搭上关系的机会，徐忠贤又怎么会白白放过。</p><p>徐仁宇也知道自己会再次被徐忠贤当工具来使，可能是因为自己手里拽着徐忠贤一直担惊受怕害怕暴露出来的名单，他这回突然心气都顺了，一切依着徐忠贤的意。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>不过能让徐仁宇这么长脸地出现在他们面前，徐忠贤也定不会让他就这么意气风发地回去。他从刚刚就在会场里瞟见了一只偷溜进来打扮得人模狗样的过街老鼠，本来想避着这人，眼下看来自己倒是要专门找上去了。</p><p>“既然你也在这，我也听听‘跛爷’的意见，给你介绍个人让你好好锻炼锻炼，你在这等我一会。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着徐忠贤朝其他桌走去，回身正对上徐志勋那张令他讨厌的脸。</p><p>“呵。”他想起徐志勋在‘跛爷’面前丢脸的表现，轻蔑地笑出声来。</p><p>他就是笑给徐志勋看的，挑衅的样子让徐志勋气急败坏冲上来要抓他的领带，“你他妈给老子……”</p><p>“放手。”徐仁宇朝四周看了看，已经有人被徐志勋的动静引得向这边看了过来。“你想给会长丢脸就继续。”</p><p>徐志勋愤恨地撒开自己的手，警告徐仁宇：“别以为你能出现在这里就有多了不起了，不过是我们家的一只狗而已。”</p><p>“你早上没刷牙吗？真臭。”徐仁宇根本不想把他的话过一遍脑子，“就你这嘴巴还去勾搭女人，都要被你熏吐了吧？”</p><p>徐志勋气得又想扑上去，这次要一拳揍在徐仁宇那张令他恶心的脸上，只可惜徐忠贤马上就带着人来了，他收回自己的拳头，“我不在这呆了！”然后头也不回地走了。</p><p>太成周见自己一来就有人要走，直叫委屈，“诶诶诶，怎么我一来就有人要走呢？我这么不受待见的吗？”</p><p>徐忠贤听着太成周的叫嚷，心想“你倒是还有一些自知之明。”，但他嘴上可不能这么说，“俩儿子不对付，我这也是看着心烦得很。这是徐仁宇。”他却再不肯提一句徐仁宇是大儿子的事了，好像再说下去能出什么事似的。</p><p>“一表人才啊！这是我的名片，太成周。以后有什么一起发财的办法可以联系我，哈哈哈。”</p><p>徐仁宇接过他的名片，打量着上面的字眼。太成周，他听说过这个人，只是全是一些不太好听的名声，仗着有点小钱就胡作非为，应该介绍给徐志勋，而不是他。徐忠贤这是想泼一泼脏水到他身上啊。</p><p>“你之前不是找我谈了一笔生意吗？我一直没空，想着今天不如让仁宇和你认识认识，让他跟你合作呢。”徐忠贤倒是心急，主动替太成周说了话。</p><p>太成周被他说得一拍大腿，“啊，那个啊，我已经找到合作人了。哎哟……”他眼睛骨碌碌地转了一圈，“害！这反正双方联系方式都有了，下次！下次再有什么合作的机会，我一定找您！好不好？”</p><p>徐仁宇应付地笑着，想着下一次对方要真找上来就借口回绝掉。</p><p>徐忠贤见徐仁宇吃了自己给的这个暗亏，心里也舒坦多了，连徐仁宇最后的告辞也听得像落荒而逃的屈辱。</p><p>他继续戴着假笑的面具隐进人群里，窥探着比他现在还要往上，更有权力和被人敬仰的地位。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. [宇植]鹤声（二十二)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提起学生时代，想必许多人的记忆不会仅止于学习，它有苦有甜、五味杂陈。学校，这二字记录的是一段青春历史，保存的是他们最为单纯的感情。</p><p>“弄鬼屋啊！”</p><p>“鬼屋太难了啦，不如我们直接搞个游戏比赛吧？”</p><p>“我觉得咖啡厅也不错啊。”</p><p>大家你一言我一句的，无非都是想要为班级在学院祭上能够吸引到人气而出谋划策着。学院祭，是一年一度的大场面，也是唯一一天允许alpha进入校园的日子。这可是他们安分学习一个学期之后遇到的第一次活动，各个的脸上都是兴奋十足的样子。</p><p>杂七杂八的建议在教室上空飞来横去，最后都到了班会课快要结束的时候沈宝景才终于在讲台上敲下了这一锤子的买卖。</p><p>“那我们就弄成咖啡厅！衣服的话......”</p><p>“不如beta穿执事服，omega穿女仆装怎么样？”不知道是谁大着胆子提了这么一嘴，本来差不多要安静下来的教室又重新炸开了锅，一群人开始不嫌事大地纷纷表示了赞同。</p><p>但万事没有绝对的服从，有些人对于这个提议是不乐意的，陆东植就是其中的一位。他也早就没有了以前的那份胆小，举起手来直接表明了自己的意思，“我可以穿执事服吗？”</p><p>他话音刚落，立刻就有地方开始飘出失落的语气，“诶？东植你就穿女仆装嘛！你多适合啊，肯定比执事服要好看！”</p><p>“是啊，我们就期待着你穿女仆装呢！”</p><p>“穿一次呗！又不会怎样。”</p><p>这些声音全部被陆东植听了进去，他没有对女仆装有什么意见，只是相比起女仆装，他更想穿执事服一些，听着耳朵边的叽叽喳喳，陆东植咬了咬唇，举起的手失了力气地就要收回来。</p><p>陆东植的情绪被沈宝景看在眼里，她马上敲了敲讲台，把大家的注意力重新引到自己这边。“东植说的对，不如我发下去一张纸，大家在上面写上自己想要穿的服装和平常穿的衣服尺码，好吗？”</p><p>沈宝景的解决方式让陆东植顺利地下了被众人堆起的高台，他感激地看了一眼沈宝景后，又重新和同学们开始了关于咖啡厅的具体讨论。</p><p>最开始讨论的雏形随着时间推移渐渐有了轮廓，美工部也已经开始按着大家头脑风暴出来的产物作出了一些有模有样的装饰摆设，一切都井然有序地进行着，就等着学院祭那一天的正式到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>张七星左看看右看看的，活像个没见过世面的傻大个，和打扮得一丝不苟又不过分精致的徐仁宇站在一起，怪异的组合吸引了不少来往学生的视线。</p><p>“大少，今，今天真的可以进来吗？”尽管他是个beta，也碍于学校的安保工作从来都是他和李子在学校外面等陆东植放学回家的。所以这还是张七星他第一回踏进陆东植的高中，心里多多少少有些激动。</p><p>“今天是开放日，当然可以进来。”徐仁宇撇了一眼张七星那憨样，真不知道当时陆东植来问自己会不会去他们的学院祭的时候为什么张七星也要在自己旁边，而且还一副明摆着的“学院祭？那是什么？我也想去！”的表情，让陆东植也直接顺口问了一句张七星，结果现在便成了他俩都出现在这里的理由。</p><p>倒不是张七星对主道上的这些个小店铺没有兴趣，他可想任徐仁宇一走了之让他自己丢在这里好好把这些店给打量个够了，但最主要的还是得先去陆东植的班级替他撑撑场面。张七星看着店里那些年轻的小姑娘的笑脸，颇有些遗憾地跟着徐仁宇直径走去了教学楼里。</p><p>徐仁宇带着张七星已经站到门口时，陆东植还在隔间里忙活，被正好站在门口迎客的沈宝景搭上了话。</p><p>“两位要不要进来体验体验我们的咖啡厅啊？里面的饮品和茶点都是我们自己亲手做的，保证好吃！”</p><p>好吃与否对于徐仁宇来说并不重要，他低头看着眼熟的沈宝景，认出她就是那位陆东植口中所提起过的好朋友，也是那个光州警察的女儿。</p><p>“陆……”他刚刚开口想和沈宝景说些什么，从隔间里忙完出来的陆东植就一眼瞥见了他，兴冲冲地迈着小步子跑了过来。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”陆东植脸上的笑容就像太阳花一样灿烂，沈宝景不自主地后退了一小步，让开了陆东植冲向徐仁宇的道路。“你真的来了啊！”</p><p>“嗯。”徐仁宇将手堪堪停在他的肩膀上，轻轻一带，就让面朝着自己的陆东植转了个向。</p><p>自然到陆东植也没多想，望着了沈宝景之后才想起来要介绍。</p><p>“宝景，这就是我哥！后面这位叫张七星，和我一起上武术班！”</p><p>他又把身子转回去，“这就是我提起过的好朋友，沈宝景！”</p><p>张七星听到这，眼睛不听话地瞟了瞟徐仁宇。这女孩不就是上次那个！徐大少！陆少爷有戏了啊！！</p><p>徐仁宇哪里知道身后的张七星是什么鬼心思，他只会盯着陆东植的那张笑脸，扶着肩的手指抠进手心里，然后沉默寡言，似乎这样就能把自己的情绪憋回肚子里。</p><p>“那两位赶紧进来吧！”</p><p>沈宝景的话也提醒了陆东植，现在是在学校，可不是家里。他点点头，对着沈宝景说道：“我来负责我哥他们就好，宝景你先去忙吧！”</p><p>门口不大，又明显，一个抬头就能看到的地方，原本就呆在教室里的人自然也注意到了徐仁宇的存在，更何况带着一股alpha的威压。而在陆东植跑出去的那一瞬间，不少人的眼神也从原本的赏心悦目变成了另一种的意味深长，不过这种事情向来都不稀奇，大家只关注了他们那群人一小会之后又重新聊起来自己的话题。</p><p>徐仁宇直接把点单权交给了陆东植，而张七星呢，他此刻已经完全成为了空气人。</p><p>陆东植手脚很快，又本来就很懂徐仁宇的喜好。没一会徐仁宇的那张桌上就摆上了意式浓缩和蜂蜜柚子茶。咖啡给徐仁宇，茶给张七星。还有小糕点，他知道徐仁宇不怎么吃甜，特意选的控甜过的糕点。</p><p>徐仁宇看着站在他旁边一脸期待的陆东植，喝下一口咖啡，等了半天等到一句“还行。”</p><p>陆东植的耳朵塌了下来，“仁宇哥太挑了啦……七星哥觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“很好喝！”只要不苦，张七星他就能觉得好喝！</p><p>“谢谢！”陆东植的耳朵稍微又起来了些。</p><p>徐仁宇瞥了一眼张七星，把自己手里的咖啡杯放下，盯着陆东植这身新奇的打扮目光移上移下地打量了好久，跟品着那嘴里的咖啡味一样，良久问道：“为什么要穿成这样？”</p><p>然后又扫眼望过教室里其他服务着的学生，“你自己挑的？”</p><p>燕尾外套里束腰的背心内衬结结实实地把陆东植腰部的曲线给扎了出来，外套胸兜上还挂着泛着典雅色泽的金属链子，连着放在兜中的怀表。陆东植耗了半天才适应下来的装扮，被徐仁宇这么一盯，立马又绷不住了。他扯着衣服边，磕磕巴巴又试探性十足地反问徐仁宇，“是，不，不好看吗？仁宇哥，也，觉得我应该去穿女仆装吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇看不见陆东植垂下头来后被刘海遮去大半的眼睛，只有那脸颊上的粉色撞进自己眼里，他把视线移回了桌上，听着陆东植那说得细细声又结巴的话，装作不经心地用叉子插起一块碟子里的糕点送进嘴里，然后皱起了眉。</p><p>他一皱眉，陆东植的注意力立马到了他的身上，自弃的话也不说了，“是味道不好吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇插起一块糕点喂给陆东植，他们以前经常这样，所以陆东植下意识去接的动作也无比自然，那块糕点在陆东植嘴巴里被嚼来嚼去都快吃完的时候，徐仁宇才反应过来自己刚刚干了什么。他咳了一声，把叉子放在碟子上，眼神不敢看向陆东植。</p><p>“奶味有点重了。”</p><p>陆东植嚼着糕点，本来是想跟徐仁宇说这道点心并没有用多少奶制品，应该尝不出来奶味才对。可他话还没说出来，徐仁宇抢先了他一步。</p><p>“这样挺好看的，很适合你。”</p><p>徐仁宇对视了陆东植一眼之后飞快拿起桌上的咖啡杯，企图用手上的动作来掩饰自己内心的尴尬别扭。</p><p>没有想到徐仁宇夸人还要给他来个时间差攻击，就好像被他丢弃掉的碎花瓶重新被徐仁宇捡回来一片一片地拼装起来，还让那瓶子里开满了陆东植最喜欢的花。</p><p>陆东植盯着还在那慢悠悠喝着咖啡的徐仁宇，嘴唇动了动，沉默的时间里他越想越多，最后全部炸成了美丽的烟花，在徐仁宇的周围闪着光芒，让陆东植——临阵脱逃了。</p><p>“你，你们先吃着！我去料理间帮忙了！”</p><p>沈宝景看着陆东植拦着脸地进来，还以为他怎么了，好奇地望陆东植遮住的地方看去，“东植？怎么了？你脸怎么这么红？”</p><p>“我......”陆东植听沈宝景这么一说，赶紧用手掌揉了揉自己发烫的脸，想要把温度降下去。“我不知道......宝景，有水吗？”他找了个角落里的椅子坐下，感觉自己脸上已经烫得不像话了。</p><p>他这是怎么了，怎么会因为徐仁宇的一句话心跳成这样。</p><p>“给。”沈宝景赶紧接了杯水递过去，看着陆东植喝完水后抱臂缩成一团的样子，直觉有些不对劲，刚伸出去扶陆东植的手就被没有料想到的热度烫了一下。“东植？！”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你能听到我说话吗？”沈宝景盯着从陆东植额头上开始渗出来的薄汗，心里咯噔了一下，这个情形......</p><p>“仁，仁宇哥......唔......”</p><p>糟糕！陆东植发情了！</p><p>他们料理间的人还闻不出来，可是变得越来越浓的信息素的味道已经开始向外面蔓延开来。</p><p>“这味道......”看来在场的并不只有徐仁宇一个人是alpha，已经有人嗅到了omega的信息素，并开始躁动不安。</p><p>徐仁宇自然也闻到了，一股熟悉的很浓很甜很香的奶味，让他想起了很小的时候从母亲那里讨过来的糖，具体是什么糖，他却记不清了，只知道那时候自己很喜欢那颗糖。</p><p>他并没有像那些alpha一样早已坐不住脚，而是皱起眉头，思考现在究竟是个什么情况。这还要得益于徐宗贤给予他的锻炼，为了防止被哪个来路不明的omega来徐家分一杯羹，徐仁宇已经对omega的信息素有了一定的自控能力。</p><p>“东植！”沈宝景横下心，直接把陆东植搭在了自己肩上，打算从隔间里被关上了的后门出去，“东植，我先带你去楼上！”学院祭的活动范围只到他们这一层，再往上不准外人入内的教室，这样可能能减少一些信息素的影响。</p><p>陆东植也有些意识到自己现在的情况不妙，他搭在沈宝景身上，身体竭尽全力地配合着。</p><p>徐仁宇他们那一桌靠着走廊，他自然是看见了沈宝景扶着陆东植出去的样子，又正好和沈宝景对上了眼，心里一下子就明白过来。</p><p>“张七星，跟我走。”</p><p>说着就站起来，直接走了出去，留下都不知道出什么状况了的张七星一脸问号着。</p><p>“东植？你有没有带抑制剂？！”沈宝景搭着陆东植上楼，可陆东植已经渐渐没了清醒的意识，不仅不能回答她的话，身体也失去了控制，仅凭沈宝景一人已经很难把陆东植带上楼了。</p><p>该死，如果东植没有带抑制剂的话，那她必须马上赶去医务室拿备用的抑制剂才行，可是现在这个情况......</p><p>“我有让他随身带着抑制剂的，应该在他的书包里。”徐仁宇释放着信息素让其他alpha无法靠近，可同时也促使陆东植变得越发难受。</p><p>“仁，仁宇哥......”</p><p>徐仁宇看了一眼已经睁不开眼的陆东植，问沈宝景道：“你要带他去哪里？”</p><p>沈宝景警戒于徐仁宇alpha的身份，但是如果让徐仁宇去拿抑制剂的话，恐怕到时候但凡有一个alpha冲了上来，凭她一个人可能会拦不住，那么受伤的就是陆东植。她思索再三，最后将陆东植交到了徐仁宇的手上。“楼上是外人禁止入内的，只要在拿到抑制剂以前看住楼梯不让alpha上来，东植应该就会没事！”</p><p>徐仁宇点点头，直接一把抱起快没有力气了的陆东植，朝身后跟过来的张七星命令道：“张七星，守住楼梯，谁都不要放上来！”</p><p>有了徐仁宇的帮助，这段楼梯变得瞬间不值一提。沈宝景看着满脸都是担心的徐仁宇，又看了看缩在徐仁宇怀里变得不那么难受的陆东植，心里多多少少有了一份了然。</p><p>“你们先在这里呆着，我去拿抑制剂！”沈宝景推开一个空教室的门，让徐仁宇抱着陆东植赶紧进了进去，他们的书包都被放到了另一个地方保管，现在的当务之急就是拿到陆东植的抑制剂。</p><p>徐仁宇望着站在门口的沈宝景，点点头，“拜托你了。”</p><p>沈宝景走后留下一阵的寂静，徐仁宇抱着陆东植不知道该怎么办，怀里不停飘出来的甜腻味一直攻击着他的大脑，他只好赶紧把陆东植放了下来，靠在自己身上。</p><p>徐仁宇其实并不像表面那样冷静，他想去开窗把屋内瞬间充满的香味散开一些，却又怕因此让风把陆东植的味道带到更远的地方。</p><p>他想他只能离陆东植远一些，才能避免自己万一真的被信息素影响。</p><p>徐仁宇带着陆东植刚要从窗边移开，一股柔柔的力道就抓住了他的衣领，跟千钧重似的，垂在徐仁宇的心上。</p><p>“仁宇哥，唔...你身上，好，好香......”陆东植尽管思绪已经被情潮控制，但鼻子尖传来的味道还是能告诉他眼前的这个人就是徐仁宇，那熟悉的给他安全感的冷杉木的香味此刻成了刺激他的源泉。</p><p>“东植，撒手，听话。”那柔软卷翘的发梢刺着徐仁宇的下巴，烦躁地耸动着，占领了徐仁宇的全部视线。他被陆东植身上的重量顶在了书桌沿上，他想拽住陆东植抓着自己领带的手，却一不小心握在了陆东植的腰上，从此心猿意马不可收。</p><p>“仁宇哥，这里好香......”陆东植此刻跟着本能在动，鼻子都压进了徐仁宇的脖子肉里，没完没了地嗅着从徐仁宇腺体处散出来的味道，那柔软的唇瓣也就因此贴在了徐仁宇脖子上的动脉处，湿润感一下子传到了徐仁宇的大脑里。</p><p>该死......</p><p>徐仁宇把脖子撇开了一点，倒是更方便已经糊涂了的陆东植在他脖子上作乱了，被咬住的痛感让他浑身一个激灵，凑近陆东植腺体处的鼻子也不知不觉贪婪地摄取着那能连他灵魂都满足的味道。陆东植的信息素味道——也就是那一股子的奶糖香，离得这么近之后忽然唤出了他的熟悉，以前自己在陆东植身上就闻到过的这股甜味，当时还以为是陆东植平时喝牛奶时留下的味道，没想到......原来那么早之前自己就能闻到陆东植的信息素了......</p><p>“陆东植......”他一手扶着陆东植，一手缓慢地把手指伸进陆东植的发梢里，让那个人整个都在自己的掌心之中。</p><p>“仁，仁宇哥......”陆东植突然撤走了咬住他脖子的嘴巴，仰头看着正好低着头的徐仁宇，他趴在他的身上，眼睛已经被情欲完全迷住，这和徐仁宇梦见过的情形太像，以至于能够重叠起来，分不清何为梦境何为现实。</p><p>“好，热......仁宇哥......”他被陆东植扯开的衣领就和无人把守的宝地一般，吸引着陆东植的视线。陆东植把手顺着那敞开的衣领探了进去，还发出一声餍足的叹息，“仁宇哥的身上，好舒服啊。”</p><p>他掌下贴着徐仁宇胸前的皮肤往上扒拉，整个人也跟着往徐仁宇的身上蹭，蹭得徐仁宇原本放着他腰上的手移到了圆润的峰丘上，手中的饱满让他不知所措，反而是身体替他作了主，搂住陆东植的屁股一起往上抬，他坐在桌子上，陆东植跨在他的腿上。</p><p>紧密贴合的下半身让他感觉不妙，于是徐仁宇还是选择了开窗，风从打开的缝隙里吹了进来，吹走了一些萦绕在两人身边变得淫ᝰ靡的香味。</p><p>“陆东植，看清楚我是谁。”</p><p>他内心煎熬地留下一丝理智想要把陆东植从自己身上撕开，可陆东植此刻已经软若无骨，他费尽了力让陆东植和自己之间空出了一些距离，他望着陆东植脑袋上的发旋，自己不能再......</p><p>“仁宇哥。”陆东植的眼睛里突然有了徐仁宇的身影，他攀着眼前人的肩，把徐仁宇好不容易挣扎出的努力全部功亏一篑，指腹埋在布料之下一点一点地划出勾人，“我好难受啊，你亲亲我好吗？”那额头上的汗滴滑落到陆东植的下巴尖上，被他那么一靠，黏去了徐仁宇的下巴上。</p><p>陆东植亲着徐仁宇的嘴角，还糊涂地要求对方亲他。</p><p>那湿润的舌尖在自己脸上像在焦急地寻找着什么似的到处乱舔，徐仁宇收住自己也开始急躁的手指，耗着最后一丝的耐力在等待抑制剂的到来。</p><p>“我，是你哥哥......”他甚至开始用这样蹩脚的理由试图去阻止陆东植。</p><p>陆东植停下了咬他唇的动作，愣了一会之后贴着徐仁宇的嘴唇，呼着足够撩动徐仁宇神经的气息说：“亲我，哥哥。”</p><p>“你......”徐仁宇摸着陆东植的脸，坚持已久的理智在陆东植的这一句之后断得无影无踪，他刚一张嘴，唇瓣就被陆东植含住了。</p><p>就像干渴之时发现了绿洲，陆东植吸吮着徐仁宇口腔里的津液开始和他的舌头无休无止的纠ᝰ缠。</p><p>“仁宇哥......哈嗯......”</p><p>“我的alpha......”</p><p>和徐仁宇这样的亲密行为让他迷迷糊糊中觉得更是一番情难自禁，他变得好像更加贪得无厌，他想要更多，想要徐仁宇身上的味道，想要徐仁宇这个人，想要徐仁宇爱他。</p><p>什么？爱他？</p><p>这种心脏不属于自己的感觉......是在告诉他他喜欢徐仁宇吗？</p><p>陆东植微微睁眼看着正在和自己接吻的徐仁宇，望着他们之间近得难以呼吸的距离，风吹过他们眼前，告诉陆东植他应该闭眼。</p><p>他的舌头舔ᝰ舐过徐仁宇的牙齿，嘴唇被徐仁宇叼着钻进了痒意。</p><p>“我，嗬，我想要你......仁宇哥......”</p><p>他的手寻寻觅觅摸到了徐仁宇的手，覆在上面引导着他想去解开自己脖子上的颈圈。</p><p>让我成为你的人，徐仁宇。</p><p>徐仁宇也察觉到了陆东植想要干什么，他反握住那个抓住他的手，睁开眼看见陆东植饱含感情的眼睛，他像上次那样，遮住了陆东植看着他就会暴露出来的感情，拉着陆东植专注于这一刻不被人打扰的疯狂。</p><p>风又动了，白纱的窗帘吹起来为两个人打造出专属于他们的世界，这个世界里他就是他，陆东植就是陆东植。</p><p>“唔，我，我喜欢哥......呜嗯......”</p><p>“我喜欢哥。”陆东植的这句话沈宝景是听见了的，她正要拿着抑制剂进去的时候听见的。</p><p>窗户透过去的，是被一阵风吹起来的白纱，罩住了在底下拥吻着的两个人。而这场亲吻的主导权，全在陆东植的手上。</p><p>白纱随着风止而落下，盖在陆东植的头上，就像徐仁宇的新娘。</p><p>徐仁宇看见了站在门口的沈宝景，眼神示意着沈宝景过来。</p><p>“原来我喜欢你......”陆东植依旧在那里嘟囔着。</p><p>徐仁宇搂着陆东植和他交换最后一个深吻，抑制剂被成功扎了进去，陆东植知道自己的脖子传来的疼痛感，却没来得及反应发生了什么事，强烈的抑制作用混乱了他体内暴走的信息素，这样的刺ᝰ激使陆东植暂时昏了过去。</p><p>陆东植变得安安静静地趴在他的身上，徐仁宇让他安稳地靠在自己的肩上，从桌上下来后对着沈宝景道了句谢。</p><p>“等等！”沈宝景叫住准备离开的徐仁宇，“你知道他喜欢你的事吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植，想起那些小孩看向自己时过于明显的眼神，点点头，“我知道。”</p><p>“那你呢？你也喜欢他吗？”</p><p>沈宝景其实也早就看出来陆东植喜欢他那没有血缘关系的哥哥，每每提起徐仁宇时那不同寻常的兴奋语调和眼神，只有他自己恐怕才一直都不知道吧。</p><p>她盯着徐仁宇后背上因为隐忍而渗出的汗，心里擅自替陆东植问出了问题。</p><p>徐仁宇抱着陆东植，眼帘垂了下去，特别像在悲哀着什么，然后眼神投向沈宝景，整个人的气势和刚才她看到的白纱下的人完全不同。</p><p>“我不配喜欢他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. [宇植]鹤声（二十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植悠悠转醒地那一秒钟里，他的世界是混沌的，只有沉默不语的天花板和恍惚的眩晕感陪伴着他的左右。他意识挣扎着，花了一秒思维重组，随之而来的记忆凶涛将他整个人拉进了潮涌之中，丧失意识之前的事情以碎片的方式出现，然后一片片地在脑海里组装成了完整的拼图。</p><p>“嗬！”陆东植睁大着眼睛回想着那段他已经有些模糊的记忆，突然想是看到了什么不得了的东西一般，脸蛋像被煮熟掉的虾壳一样红了起来，抓起盖在身上的被子就把自己整个人埋了进去。</p><p>怎么办？！自己......自己好像把仁宇哥给，给非礼了？！</p><p>脑子里的画面不听话地一直在跟他提醒着存在感，甩也甩不开。陆东植盯着自己的手，眼神飘忽着慢慢把手指移向了自己的嘴唇，轻轻点一下就像触电了一样赶紧撒开，然后又不知好歹地重新摸了上去。</p><p>和，和仁宇哥亲，亲了？</p><p>凹陷下去的唇瓣带来的柔软触感将他那蒙了层纱的回忆反复加深刻画，徐仁宇的轮廓透过那层纱越来越明显，越来越令他心动。然后记忆里的那阵风吹了起来，掀开了他和徐仁宇之间的那层薄纱。</p><p>他的睫毛很长，很密，合上眼睛的时候看不见他注视自己时会有的温柔。</p><p>他的鼻子很挺，才发现原来在接吻的时候他的鼻尖会顶到自己的颧骨。</p><p>和他接吻的时候会很舒服，好像自己被对方深深地渴求着，也同样在灵魂深处渴求着对方一样，甚至想要把自己的全部、自己的所有、自己的一切都交给对方，无论以后会发生什么。</p><p>他对于徐仁宇的喜欢，是来自灵魂层面的爱意。</p><p>在徐仁宇面前，陆东植变得不像陆东植，却又是陆东植。</p><p>想起自己当时因为突如其来的发ᝰ情而变得不顾形象的冲动，陆东植把自己死死埋在被单里感到无比的懊悔。</p><p>“啊——完蛋了......”那副自己都不知道是什么模样的糟糕形象被仁宇哥看得是一干二净了怎么办......自己当时怎么就直接亲上去了呢？好像还在仁宇哥的面前说了不少蠢话的样子，万一仁宇哥不喜欢那副模样以后开始讨厌自己了该怎么办？</p><p>可是......他没有推开自己啊......而且后面好像是仁宇哥更加......更加......</p><p>那时彼此的吞咽声仿佛穿梭了时空一般地在他耳边栩栩如生地响起，臊得陆东植把自己裹成了一团棉花球。</p><p>不对不对，说不定那是因为被自己的信息素影响而不得不做出这些动作去舒缓他们紧绷的神经呢？</p><p>“啊啊啊——到底是哪边啦......”</p><p>正当陆东植还在被窝里钻着自己的牛角尖的时候，门外的一阵皮鞋声传了进来，“陆东植醒了吗？”</p><p>“刚才房间里传来动静，应该是刚醒不久。”</p><p>陆东植听到徐仁宇的声音，第一反应就是掀开了被子想要探身出去，可是随着徐仁宇脚步声的越来越近，他的心跳乱得都已经快要无法控制住自己的呼吸，在门把手被扭动的那一刻，陆东植又躲回了被子里，不想让徐仁宇看见自己现在的这副窘样。</p><p>徐仁宇一进门，床上被蜷得鼓鼓的被子就进入了他的视线当中。</p><p>他能想象到躲在被子里陆东植的模样，一定脸又红得可以跟苹果有得一拼了。只是经历过那番事情之后的他心里多多少少有着尴尬，垂在身边的手掐了掐自己，切换成最云淡风轻的态度。</p><p>“我已经帮你请好假了，这几天先在家里休息休息，观察观察身体，有什么不舒服的地方一定要告诉下面的人。”他还不明白陆东植对于抑制剂的承受能力到底有多少，一切都得按最谨慎的状况去对待。</p><p>他尽量不去看向陆东植没有盖住而露出来的半截卷发，咳嗽了一下还是触及到了那个话题。</p><p>“以后......要是到了像之前的那种情况......一定要立马给自己打抑制剂，明白了吗？”</p><p>果然仁宇哥来找自己还是说了发情期的事，陆东植不知道这是好事还是坏事，但他在被窝里听到徐仁宇那么说，不管自己是不是还在通红的脸，直接掀开了被子心急地去问对方。</p><p>“你......仁宇哥在的时候也要那样吗？”他揪住被单的手开始不自觉地用力，他在紧张，紧张徐仁宇的回答。</p><p>“嗯。”可徐仁宇好像根本没有看到他眼睛里的期许一样，轻飘飘地点了个头，砸在陆东植的心里闷出不知所措的声音。</p><p>“可我......”他紧张地想要起身，想要拉近他和徐仁宇这隔在中间虚无又遥远的距离。</p><p>可我喜欢你啊。</p><p>他连这句话的第三个字都没能说出来，就被徐仁宇匆匆打断。他在陆东植想要起身的那一刹那就巧合地转过身去，似乎一点也不想在这个房间久留，垂着的手轻微摆动了一下之后收回了裤袋子里，只让陆东植能够看见他的背影而不是面部表情。</p><p>“你好好休息，有什么事就叫佣人过来。”</p><p>这和平常的徐仁宇太不一样了，陆东植看着他那一点也不会假装的背影走到门口，在嗓子眼里堵了好久的话终于被他大声地喊了出来。</p><p>他整个人弯着背把额头抵在了被子上，对着自己的心口闭眼喊着。</p><p>“我喜欢你啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇整个人听着陆东植的告白顿了一顿，回头望向陆东植时他已经将头重新抬了起来，徐仁宇最怕的那双眼睛，此刻装满了徐仁宇想要逃避的感情。</p><p>你不能答应他，徐仁宇。</p><p>徐仁宇抓着门槛的手差点要抠进了木缝里，他垂着眼，屋外的阳光照得陆东植看不清徐仁宇眼底的真假。</p><p>“你还小，哪里知道什么叫做喜欢。”</p><p>耀眼的阳光被徐仁宇一并带走，只给陆东植留下了半屋子的沉默和半屋子的无措。</p><p>他不知道徐仁宇已经离开有多久了，心底涌起的波澜泛着苦味慢慢淹到喉咙，两手用力地掐着被子委屈不已地扯着，头也重新垂了下来，已经没有了抬头的必要，被扯弄的被套上有了一滴一滴湿润过的痕迹。</p><p>“我知道......什么叫做喜欢啊......我明明知道啊......”</p><p>他一个人呆在房间里想了很久，还是觉得他应该去告诉徐仁宇自己确定对他的感情就是喜欢。</p><p>因为喜欢才想要和他呆在一起，因为喜欢才会去想象两个人的将来，因为喜欢才会觉得触碰会舒服。</p><p>这些，他必须要告诉徐仁宇才行。</p><p>陆东植从床上跳下去后立马奔去了徐仁宇的工作室，可是没有见到人，他又辗转找了很多个房间，都没有看见徐仁宇的身影。他着急地跑过走廊的拐角，和张七星碰上个正着。</p><p>张七星小心翼翼地避开陆东植，幸好托盘里的汤没有撒出来。“陆少爷，你怎么出来了，我正要去你房间呢。”</p><p>“你，你看见仁宇哥了吗？”陆东植根本没听见去他的话，一股脑地把自己的疑惑给问了出来。</p><p>“大少他已经有事出去了，说很可能很晚才能回来。”</p><p>陆东植混乱的气息这次渐渐平复下来，“是吗？”他鼓起的勇气就像一个突然漏了洞的气球，里面好不容易充满了的自信顺着那看不见的小洞全部溜走无影踪了。</p><p>仁宇哥是不喜欢喜欢上他的自己吗？</p><p>他很想亲口问徐仁宇，可是接下来的这几天内徐仁宇就像避着他一样很难见上一面。而好不容易见上一面，他也没能问得出来，不是瞥了一眼之后就从自己身上移开的视线就是一阵风的擦肩而过。</p><p>他虽然没能问出来徐仁宇是不是不喜欢他这样，但内心多多少少已经自己下了定论。</p><p>陆东植看着眼前数量不多但精美的饭菜，一个人在桌上等了很久之后缓缓抬起头来问一旁候着的佣人，“仁宇哥今天也不回来吃饭吗？”</p><p>一连好几天徐仁宇都没有回家吃过饭了。</p><p>佣人面露难色，显然是不知情的人。陆东植正要收回脑袋打算慢慢嚼下这顿饭的时候周英民反而走了进来，毫不顾忌地坐在了陆东植的对面，开始吃起了他面前的食物。</p><p>“你在等徐仁宇？不用等了，他这一周都在仁川办事来着。”</p><p>仁宇哥去了外地？为什么没有告诉自己？以往这种事他都会提前和自己说一声以免自己担心，为什么这次没有说？难道真的是因为自己告白了的原因吗？</p><p>如果告白换来的是这样的相处，他宁愿把自己的这份心思藏进心底封起来，再也不开口......</p><p>“那你没有跟着去吗？”这一周都在仁川，徐仁宇应该会把周英民也带上才对。</p><p>周英民喝下一口红酒，美滋滋地闭上眼睛品味，“我？当然去了啊。”</p><p>“那你怎么回来了仁宇哥却没回来？”</p><p>“我办完事情了不就回来了吗？至于徐仁宇嘛......”周英民看了一眼陆东植的脸色，神秘兮兮地降低了一个音调，“被美色拖住了自然回不来了啊。”他也没说错，他那边先完事就撤回来了，而徐仁宇那边也的确是因为一些问题要晚一点再回来，而对方的脸也的确漂亮，所以说的完全都是实话。</p><p>周英民还不知道徐仁宇和陆东植之前出的事，所以看着陆东植越来越沉的表情后还继续没良心地说着：“不然你就等着看他今天回不回来呗。我说你也这么大个人了，就别老黏着徐仁宇了，有什么好黏的？而且徐仁宇他都二十多了，也该......”说着他挑挑眉毛，充满了暗示，“也该有成年人的生活了。”</p><p>“我......成年人又怎么样......”他不服气，有谁能比他还要喜欢徐仁宇吗？</p><p>周英民没咂吧出陆东植话里的不对劲，理所当然地回他：“难不成还小屁孩啊？那有什么好玩的啊？”</p><p>等周英民吃饱喝足走人，陆东植还真就听了他的话坐在大厅的沙发里等着徐仁宇回来，可他熬到了天空都快要翻起鱼肚白，徐仁宇依旧没有回来。</p><p>他不想像这样跟个冷战似的见不到徐仁宇，心里又一直惦记着周英民所说的绊住徐仁宇的美色，靠着已经凉下来的沙发枕，沉重的眼皮一下一下地慢慢闭合了起来。</p><p>徐仁宇是天亮白的时候回来的，沾着晨间弥漫在空气中的露水踏着脚下的皮靴进了家。一进门，张七星就把他往大厅领，也不说话，弄得徐仁宇莫名其妙。</p><p>等他看到大厅沙发上盖着被子还缩成一小团的人影，像等了自己一晚上，心里的那种说不清滋味冲上鼻尖，他靠近了一些，看到陆东植又哭红过的眼角，伸手想要去触碰他的时候才想起自己身上还带着外面的湿气和浓重的烟味，把自己身上的大衣解了下来，递给一旁的张七星并让他退下。</p><p>然后像碰易碎品一般地小心抬起陆东植的脖子，慢慢把他移到自己的身上。</p><p>“仁，仁宇哥？”温暖的味道让陆东植从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，勾住徐仁宇的脖子，不知道到底是为了徐仁宇方便把他抱起来还是不想从徐仁宇的身上下去。</p><p>徐仁宇见人已经被自己弄醒了，干脆把人彻底捞到自己身上。“为什么不回自己房间睡？”</p><p>箍着自己脖子的手臂开始用力，徐仁宇听着陆东植在自己耳边开始带起哭腔的声音，“我，我想等你回来...为什么，为什么不告诉我...仁，仁宇哥是讨，讨厌我了吗？我，我不想见，见不到你......”</p><p>“我是真的喜欢你......”</p><p>“就，就是喜欢你啊......”</p><p>陆东植已经在自己肩上哭得开始一抽一抽的，徐仁宇怕他哭呛了，一边拍着陆东植的背一边把他抱回他自己的房间，陆东植的每一句告白都会让他心变得更加沉重。他紧闭着的嘴唇动了动，最后还是把话吞了回去，他不忍在这个场合下说出拒绝，只能沉默着听着陆东植在自己耳边说得断断续续的告白，把他小心翼翼地放到床上。</p><p>可陆东植哭得都已经分不清这究竟是梦还是现实了，锁在徐仁宇身上就不肯下来。</p><p>“你不要走，呜...不要走......”</p><p>徐仁宇只好把陆东植的背脊上上下下又给顺了几遍，安慰着他说自己不走，陆东植这才犹犹豫豫地松开了自己对徐仁宇的束缚。</p><p>“你好好睡一觉，等睡醒了，我会告诉你我的回答。”</p><p>看着陆东植老老实实地闭上眼睛，徐仁宇替他揩去睫毛上的泪痕，呆了很久直到确认陆东植睡着，才起身离开了房间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. [宇植]鹤声（二十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还是那个梦，徐仁宇眼皮动了动，从本就睡得不深的梦境里脱身出来，额头上尽是不安生的汗。他简单地冲洗了一下，见陆东植还没有醒来，又转回了自己的工作室里去确认一些他在仁川的这段时间没有来得及处理的消息。</p><p>徐仁宇坐在办公椅上，脚边就是一个保险箱，冰冷的金属皮后装着一些不能被人知道的东西。随着他手指的几下动作，解锁声清脆响起，被摆放得整整齐齐的几只手机安安静静地躺在里头。</p><p>他将手机一一取出来查阅，看看里面是否有未读消息。有些来消息对他来说是好事，有些来消息就有可能是道催命符了。</p><p>“沈硕求已经查到陆家和条子的关系。”</p><p>这明明白白一句话，徐仁宇看了好几遍后习惯性地点起一支烟，把手机关了机后继续丢进保险箱里锁上，然后他慵懒地栽进椅子里把烟草的味道在肺里走了一遍，在无人寂静的房间里缓缓喷出那些染上自己思虑的白雾。徐仁宇看着那飘渺上升的烟，好像透过这层迷蒙能看到什么一般。</p><p>沈硕求......</p><p>那个光州警察在和陆东植聊过什么之后的确想要找上过他，沈硕求能找到他一点都不困难，毕竟他有在陆东植的学校里留下过他的联系方式，所以当徐仁宇接到手底下管着一个公司的手下打给他的电话时，他一点也不惊讶。</p><p>陆钟哲在道上混过的事，是他让底下的人转告沈硕求的，为的就是看能不能用沈硕求去查清楚徐宗贤在白面上涉足到了哪一步。他自己现在已经开始有些树大招风的迹象，经过“跛爷”宴会那件事后徐宗贤处处都在盯着他不肯放松，现在根本就不是他能乱动弹的时候。所以沈硕求的出现，对于他来说不算是件坏事，只要他能在其中做好引导。</p><p>而沈硕求在这段时间内已经能查到这层关系，就说明他的确是个聪明人。</p><p>而聪明人用起来，就像一把双刃剑，对外也冲里。徐仁宇看着那飘远后散淡在空气里的白烟，眼底的情绪星星点点汇不成完整的一片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿哟，我可总算是把你给等到了啊！我的老朋友！现在想要见你一面那可是比登天还难啊！”</p><p>沈硕求挑了一个安静幽雅的餐厅，每个餐桌的位置都隔着一定的距离，非常适合谈一些还算重要的事情。他约了人，拖迟了几次上菜的时间，喝下了一大半水杯中的水，看了很多遍手表上的时间，就在他要以为对方可能不会来了的时候，等待已久的身影终于出现了。</p><p>“你看你这话说的......我本来要出来了的，临时开了个会就给耽搁了，等久了吧？”</p><p>柳在俊笑容满面地握了握沈硕求伸过来的手，然后在他的对面坐了下来，见沈硕求正在招呼服务员过来，没忍住好奇心地开始问到：“老沈你什么时候从光州调过来的？怎么现在才跟我说啊？”</p><p>他见沈硕求的水杯里已经空了大半，拿起一旁的水壶帮着满上，嘴里还念念有词，想必是见到了多年不见的好友确实激动了点，“接风宴我都没给你办成，下次有机会我得给你补上！”</p><p>沈硕求却没拿他的话当真，笑了笑，“得了吧你，今天约你一回就让我等了这么久，你这个大忙人的下次我得等到什么时候啊？你现在都去中央了吧？重案课？”</p><p>见柳在俊点点头，沈硕求一脸“你可拉倒吧”的表情，“得，肯定没有‘下次’了！我今天能见到你都算谢天谢地咯！”</p><p>“这话有点严重了啊，我是指挥层，没有你想得那么恐怖......”他喝下一口温热的茶，也知道沈硕求的打趣不是没有原因，干警察这行，就没有不折腾的时候。“对了，老沈你来这边是什么？还是跟以前一样警备大队？”</p><p>沈硕求摇摇头，“转缉私了。”</p><p>柳在俊一听，叹了一口气出来，“是我走的那一年的案子吧？未成年贩du的那件......你还没解开心结呢？”菜已经陆陆续续都上上桌了，柳在俊饿得有些胃疼了，往自己碗里夹了两筷子的鲜炒时蔬，嚼了嚼又继续宽慰沈硕求道：“你啊就是这性子，干我们这行的最好还是别什么都往心里去，你没解开的心结也太多了吧，难道要解到死吗？那宝景怎么办呐？嫂子怎么办呐？”</p><p>“说起这个，我倒想问你个事。”</p><p>柳在俊咬断一片藕，没好气地嘟囔着：“我就知道你目的不纯，说吧，什么事啊？”</p><p>沈硕求眼神闪了闪，“你还记得那个被强行调查中止的案件吗？就是陆家火灾的那个案子。”</p><p>柳在俊咀嚼的动作停了停，随后又恢复了正常的模样，“强行中止？那件事情不是以事故结案了吗？你怎么隔了这么久又提起这件事来？”</p><p>“你不知道吗？”自己的记忆也有些模糊了，那时候他们虽然是一个大队的，却分别归属于自己的小队，可能是自己当时没有跟柳在俊提起过，沈硕求皱着眉重新跟柳在俊又说明了一遍当时案子的情况。“当时我就接到了署长的直接命令，以事故结了案......署长他......现在是不是还是你的上头来着？”</p><p>柳在俊也跟着沈硕求一样皱起眉头，“啊，是......可老沈啊，当时案件的确积压得太多，那个案子也没有发现什么可用的证据，所以署长下这么一个命令我觉得也是情有可原吧，毕竟咱们以破案率为优先考虑对象啊。”</p><p>“可是，你知道陆家还有一个儿子活着吗？”</p><p>“什么？”柳在俊愕然了，听着沈硕求在那继续说道：“我们当时调查的时候明明查过陆家的关系图都没有发现一个大活人的存在，陆家为什么要把自己的儿子给隐藏起来呢？”</p><p>“可能......来路不正？”柳在俊的猜测也很合理，从不法路径“弄”来的孩子，自然没法上户口。</p><p>“我觉得这里面不简单......因为我还查到陆家和我们之间也有关系......”沈硕求提起这事之后相当警觉，不停观察着周围还刻意压低了声音。</p><p>“我......们......？”柳在俊盯着沈硕求那张意味深长的脸，心里不禁捏了一把冷汗。</p><p>“对，”沈硕求捏了捏自己左胸上的衣服布料，那里本来应该是他们别警徽的地方。“陆家是警方的一道眼线，你猜，是藏在哪里的眼线？”</p><p>“哪里？”柳在俊觉得心里的冷汗已经快要留到明面上了。</p><p>“暴力组织。”</p><p>“目的？”</p><p>沈硕求双手一摊，“这里面好像牵扯很深，所以我目前也只查到了这一步，究竟陆家干了什么我觉得我一个人的力量可能查不出来，而我的老朋友你正好去了中央，我希望你能帮我这个忙。”</p><p>“查出陆家那俩口究竟是怎么死的。”</p><p>柳在俊终于把堵在嗓子眼里的心脏咽了回去，点点头，“行吧，我到时候帮你查查，但可别太期望我能查出来什么。”</p><p>沈硕求点头，当然不会为难自己的兄弟，“能查到最好。”他见老友脸色不佳，立即又转换了一种语气，“说完正事聊点轻松的吧！弟媳身体怎么样了？那年手术以后一直想去看望来着结果没能去成，等到真正有空了你却已经调走了。不过走了也好，现在能跟弟媳相处的时间多多了吧？”</p><p>柳在俊摸着桌上的茶杯，笑得比较浅，“嗯，身体恢复得不错，只是现在相处时间更少咯。”</p><p>“怎么？”沈硕求看着一脸复杂的柳在俊，关心地问道。</p><p>“啊，也没什么，佳儿要去国外念书，她不放心，就跟着一块去了。所以现在家里就剩我一个人看家，倒是清静。”</p><p>沈硕求听着老友这么说，点点头表示理解，“那你还真可以下次补给我接风宴了。”</p><p>“去你的，有这么安慰朋友的吗？”</p><p>柳在俊目送着老友坐上车离开之后也钻进了自己的车里，只是刚才还笑着的面容此刻就像冻上的冰山，令人无法靠近。</p><p>他坐在车子里迟迟没有发动引擎，沈硕求刚才在饭店里跟他提起过的事情仍然在他脑海中散不下去。</p><p>陆钟哲竟然有个儿子？！这是连他都不知道的消息。</p><p>所以听到这个事之后他是真心的惊讶，只是后来的那些猜疑都被他藏在了心里。柳在俊拿出手机在联系人里翻找了一下，他似乎第一时间想到了要打给谁，但看着屏幕思索了一会后又放弃了这个人选。</p><p>最后他按下一个备注，等待着漫长的电话接通。</p><p>“有什么事？”对方给了他一个面子，接通了这个电话。</p><p>“有件事我想跟您谈谈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. [宇植]鹤声（二十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐宗贤望着窗外远处繁华灿烂的灯景，夜幕的漆黑让这些被人创造出来的东西显出了存在的意义，就比如这屋内的亮光，把黑暗挡在了窗外。头顶的灯光斜打在窗户上，把屋内的一切也一同映进了上面。他看着窗户上那很是拘谨的人影，慢慢转过身去，对刚刚坐下的柳在俊问道：“你要找我谈的事情，是什么？”</p><p>柳在俊沉思了一会，想到自己在这老奸巨猾的徐宗贤面前绕那些个弯弯绕绕的东西也没什么用，不如干脆直接开门见山，他清了清嗓子，看向徐宗贤，“您知道陆家还有一个儿子的事吗？”</p><p>是没有料想过的话题，徐宗贤抬了抬眉，哼笑起来，“我还以为柳警监要找我谈什么呢，原来是这事......我以前不知道过，怎么？难道这件事陆家都没有跟你们上报过吗？”他那不显山露水的眼睛里皆是打量，当初他从这些人手里拿到的资料里没有提及过陆东植，在见到陆东植的时候他曾经有过怀疑是不是这些人想要留着一手好以后用来对付自己，但是一是一个小孩起不了什么翻天覆地的作用，二是现在看柳在俊的态度，他们应该也是不知道陆东植的事情。</p><p>“这......当年经手的资料里的确没有写，很有可能是陆钟哲向警方隐瞒了他儿子的存在！会不会......”</p><p>柳在俊语气激动，神色也是非常着急的样子，徐宗贤示意他先冷静下来，“他儿子陆东植的事在我的掌握之中，你先告诉告诉我，你是怎么知道这个消息的？”</p><p>按理来说柳在俊应该和陆东植扯不上什么关系，更何况他已经安稳地在这个位子上坐了有几年的时间，不可能一时半会想起来以前的事情要随手查查，名单已经被陆钟哲偷走的事情他也从来没有泄露出去过消息......徐宗贤想着，脸色都快要被窗边的夜色染透。</p><p>“沈硕求，”从柳在俊的嘴里蹦出一个人名，“当年负责调查陆家火灾的人，也是当初和我在一个队里的人，他好像被陆东植拜托了要重新调查当年的事，而且已经查到了陆钟哲和我们这边有所联系，那个案子虽然说直接证据这么多年来一直没有浮出水面，但是......恐怕不禁查啊会长。”这件事情牵扯到的水太深，若是有遭一日被人从水底捞起那块石头，这要带出来的水草就有他自己的一份。</p><p>“这你不用担心。就算他查到了这条线又有什么用，再查下去不过也就是道上常有的恩怨报应罢了......”徐宗贤气定神闲地坐过来在柳在俊的面前坐下，一丝的慌张都在他的身上见不着影子，“更何况抓一个已经不存在在这个世界上的凶手了，你说是不是？”</p><p>柳在俊看着徐宗贤盯住自己不放的眼神，心脏就像被人抓在了手掌心里一样，他喉结干涩地滑动了几下，“这事的结果不是最好就是最坏，徐会长还是得多多想想最坏的打算吧。”</p><p>“那就在最坏之前，把这个选择项给直接抹去吧。沈硕求是吗？”徐宗贤突然拿起桌上的笔开始在纸上写下那个名字。</p><p>柳在俊一看便是一惊，赶紧要去阻止徐宗贤，“他，他动不得！”</p><p>徐宗贤被他拦下，饶有趣味地看着柳在俊脸上的慌乱，“我还以为你为了钱什么都可以出卖呢......可以，我暂时先不会动他，不过你要知道，如果真要往最坏的方向进行，哪怕不是我动，上面的大人物也不会坐以待毙的。”</p><p>等柳在俊满腹心事地离开之后，徐宗贤也没有了顾及的必要，他周围的空气因为刚才柳在俊带来的消息而降到了冰点，似乎什么都被凝固了起来，没有任何人胆敢出声打扰到他的思考。</p><p>陆东植能够跟别人提出要查当年的事情的话，如果不是从什么其他途径得知了事故的蹊跷就是被徐仁宇有意告知的，可是最近听到的汇报里别院并没有什么需要在意的动静。徐宗贤手指慢慢地敲在扶手上，似乎这样就能敲开他脑子里的这团乱麻。</p><p>他有个一直没有想开的疑问，就是徐仁宇收留陆东植的动机。当时徐仁宇的解释可能说通了他，又或者那时候他是故意提起他母亲的事为得就是转移自己的注意力？然而如今又出现了这档子的事......就好像有人在幕后操纵着这件事，让它隔那么几年就重新跳出来提醒自己那消失的名单还没有找到，好让自己提心吊胆的活着吗?</p><p>是谁？是徐仁宇那个混账吗？可他怎么会知道名单的事情......</p><p>但如果，他有什么隐瞒了自己呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他突然想起已经有一段时间没有见过徐仁宇笑过了，最近的一次都要数初中毕业那会去江陵的时候。</p><p>陆东植看着眼前徐仁宇的笑容，就和许久阴霾之后终于从云层间空隙中散下来的阳光一样，照耀在他的身上。太阳很大很亮，而徐仁宇的笑容更加的耀眼，让他满脑子只记住了这个笑容，却看不清他对自己说了什么。</p><p>仁宇哥，你在说什么？</p><p>陆东植望着徐仁宇透过光线变得红润了些的脸颊，回拥住对方的温暖。他虽然没有听清徐仁宇对自己说的话，但是他知道，自己此刻因为这一句话已经幸福到了天上。</p><p>他整个人都被徐仁宇抱进了怀里，鼻腔里属于徐仁宇的味道一股脑地涌了进来，让他莫名地有一种......饥饿感。</p><p>“咂吧咂吧......”陆东植迷迷糊糊地动着上下嘴唇，逐渐回归的意识让他从刚才的梦境中清醒过来。“仁宇哥？”他揉了揉自己还糊着的眼睛，错把挂在墙上的大衣当作了人。</p><p>“等睡醒了，我会告诉你我的回答。”在睡着之前徐仁宇对自己说过的话突然在陆东植的脑海里回响起来。</p><p>可能是受了刚才的那个美好梦境的影响，陆东植冥冥之中觉着那就是一个对自己最好的暗示。他一想到之后徐仁宇要给自己的回答，拦不住地立马下床穿好了鞋子就向徐仁宇在的地方奔去。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着远远飘过来的陆东植的声音，他没放陆东植鸽子，至少他这次没有再借着事务继续逃避，只不过......当他看见陆东植从门口一脸笑容地跨进来的时候，明明已经做好了心理准备的他又退怯了。</p><p>在陆东植即将张口的那一瞬间，他强行岔开了话题，“吃饭去吧。”</p><p>陆东植其实是不愿意的，他想先听到徐仁宇的回答，之后怎样他都可以。可是肚子这个不争气的家伙，却像跟徐仁宇串通好了一样的在徐仁宇提出吃饭之后就跟好几天没进食过一般的响了个雷鸣，臊得他能有什么办法，只能低着个大红脸，被徐仁宇带去了餐厅。</p><p>而徐仁宇也算是自找苦吃，好好的一顿饭，陆东植那毫不避讳又明目张胆的视线盯得他都快把汗都冒出来了，好像不盯着他这碗里的饭菜就咽不下去似的。</p><p>那视线，似要把他都吃下肚去。</p><p>徐仁宇把饭送进嘴时一不小心撞上了那个目光，陆东植那明晃晃的爱意化成了箭扎进了他的心，把他的心脏死死地钉在了陆东植的范围里。</p><p>可他......却回馈不了陆东植相同程度的爱。</p><p>让陆东植平平安安地过他的生活，是他唯一、甚至还要去努力为陆东植做到的事。</p><p>徐仁宇刚刚放下饭碗连一分钟都没到，陆东植就已经扒了上来，那双会说话的眼睛翘着让他想入非非的眼尾，还是问出了他最想逃避的话，“仁宇哥，你说过要给我的回答呢？”</p><p>“陆东植......”徐仁宇眼睛都不敢看向他那边。</p><p>“你别喜欢我。”</p><p>别......喜欢他？陆东植听着徐仁宇最后给出的回答慢慢瞪圆了自己的眼，“为什么？！”他没有想到自己还是被拒绝了，“我为什么不能喜欢你？！”</p><p>徐仁宇当然不能告诉陆东植这其中真实的原因，他害怕。他害怕陆东植知道这一切之后会有危险，更害怕陆东植知道这一切之后会彻底离他而去。</p><p>所以他不敢......哪怕陆东植这样质问他，他也只能以沉默回应，最后用“为了你好”来收尾。</p><p>陆东植当然不会相信他的这番说辞。</p><p>“是因为我叫了你这么多年哥哥吗？可我喜欢你不是因为你是我哥！是因为你徐仁宇这个人！”陆东植知道徐仁宇不喜欢自己遇见事就哭，所以这次他忍住了，他不想徐仁宇以此为理由推开他。“所以......你能不能站在你的立场上，不去考虑其他因素地看待我的告白？”</p><p>如果没有其他因素，我早就......</p><p>徐仁宇怎么会把心里的话给说出来呢，他拉扯开陆东植拽住自己的手，叹出口气道：“可这些因素就是最大的原因。”</p><p>“难道是因为你已经喜欢上了别人，所以我才不能跟你在一起吗？”不知道为什么，曹宥真的身影以及周英民跟自己说过的那些话闪现在陆东植的脑海中，他被徐仁宇扯开的手僵在原地，一动也不动的。</p><p>徐仁宇不明白他为什么会这么说，但一想到如果自己解释了陆东植肯定就不会放弃，除非自己给他一个足够说服他的理由，而自己根本就没有，于是徐仁宇盯着陆东植，选择了沉默。</p><p>而这是陆东植最不愿接受的理由，没有一点迹象，徐仁宇喜欢上了谁？什么时候？突如其来的冲击让他接受不能，一下子酸猛了的鼻尖让他在徐仁宇的面前狼狈到落荒而逃，活像个失败者，只能钻回那个无人打扰的小天地里。然而就连这个小天地里全都是徐仁宇的味道和回忆，逼得他心碎。</p><p>他想逃到一个没有徐仁宇的地方去......</p><p>徐仁宇本是想着让陆东植自己一个人静静，之后自己再跟他好好聊聊的话说不定这孩子就能自己走出牛角尖了，现在只不够是因为准备不充分的发*情期的到来让他乱了情绪。可他等了很久，陆东植房间里都没有一丝的动静，这就很不对劲了。</p><p>他沉着脸把刚刚去了一趟厕所的张七星叫上，两人一去陆东植的房间，连陆东植的一个呼吸声都没有听到。</p><p>该死。</p><p>徐仁宇无法想象陆东植在这种情绪状态下跑出去能干出什么事，“马上去查监控！然后把陆东植给我找回来！”</p><p>该死的！一定不能出什么事！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. [宇植]鹤声（二十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植不知道自己算是幸运还是什么，跑出来的时候竟然一个人也没有遇到，他自己本身受徐仁宇的影响也经常跑步，所以等他都跑出家门很远了的时候，别院里才闹成了一锅乱粥。</p><p>他自然也不知道当徐仁宇调出监控视频的时候看见他一连串从视频里飞奔而过的身姿，脸拉得有多长多恐怖了。</p><p>当然两条腿是跑不过四个轮子的，徐仁宇看着已经追出去的车子，本以为把陆东植带回来就是个一时半会的问题。</p><p>可又有谁能想到陆东植竟然把家里能开的车全部记了个遍呢？</p><p>陆东植蹲在停在道路旁的轿车后面，看着自家的一辆车从自己面前飞速经过，他小心翼翼地看了看后面是否还有其他追兵，确认安全之后马上把身上的外套脱了下来，系在自己的腰上。</p><p>他这并不算是离家出走，只是暂时想在外面平复平复自己的心情罢了。</p><p>只是暂时不想见到徐仁宇罢了。</p><p>现在时刻都需要注意着周围的环境，陆东植正低调地走在较为偏僻的小道上，结果没想到正对面就遇上了几个边走边在找他的眼熟的徐仁宇的手下。就差那么几秒，对面一个正在问路人的手下马上就要抬头和陆东植对上。千钧一发，陆东植机灵地左转拐进到了另一条小道上。</p><p>那是一条徐仁宇眼中的陆东植不会进去的小道，分明是白天却依然大大方方地把各式各样的招牌打上十分艳俗的灯光，不少店的门口都摊着空空的酒瓶破烂，这是什么买卖的街道不言而喻。</p><p>可陆东植为了躲人，哪里会注意在意这些，相反，这种认为他不会去的地方才有可能更好地让他藏身。他左右都看了看，想要找一家看起来比较没有那么难进去的店，身后的脚步声已经很近了，陆东植甚至听到了自己的名字，索性心一横，踏进了一家开在地下的酒吧。</p><p>看来这个地方监管力度真的不大，陆东植推开门的时候明明和守在门边的工作人员碰了个正着，对方却睁一只眼闭一只眼地放他进去了。这件酒吧的布置也基本如同陆东植所想的差不多，卡座、吧台和沙发，区域划分明显，而大门也完全把声音隔绝在了店内，DJ演奏着节奏感十足的音乐，不知道从哪里来的灯光把天花板和人的脸上打得五颜六色、妖魔鬼怪。</p><p>陆东植艰难地缩到一个无人问津的吧台角落，而酒吧的调酒师也是锻炼出来的人精，一眼就看出了陆东植的乳臭未干，还没等陆东植开口说话，一杯柠檬汁兑的水泡着被拍过的薄荷叶就递到了他的面前。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>调酒师意外地多看了陆东植一眼，今天是“小客人们”会来的日子，所以他看到陆东植的时候自然以为他是被“小客人们”邀请来玩的一员，本来以为递过去的柠檬水会被推回来或是被直接砸回来，没想到竟然得来一句“谢谢”。</p><p>“不会是走错地方了吧？”他擦拭着高脚杯，余光瞥着正在喝水的陆东植心里默默想着。但这个想法很快在看到朝陆东植走过去的人之后就烟消云散了。</p><p>“东植你怎么在这？”李成泽拉开陆东植旁边的椅子坐下，很是好奇地问道，他可从来没有想过会在这里见到陆东植。</p><p>陆东植也被这声吓了一跳，还以为自己被发现了，结果看见李成泽的那张脸出现在自己眼前，在江陵掉进海里的记忆猛然涌现出来。</p><p>“......学长好。”尽管那时候的记忆很模糊，陆东植本能地还是想和李成泽保持距离。</p><p>冷淡的反应被李成泽全部看在眼里，他双手合十对陆东植表示自己真诚的道歉，“那次的事情真的很对不起！其实我当时，啊，不是，到现在都想找你说声抱歉来着......可是你哥他一直不允许我出现在你面前，我就一直没能跟你当面道歉......今天没想到能看到你，总之，上次的事情是我不好！原谅我！”</p><p>李成泽说得全心全意的道歉，陆东植大概听进去了三分，这怪不了他，他现在满脑子满心脏地都是徐仁宇对他说过的那些拒绝。离那个人距离越远就越是容易去想那个人。</p><p>他有没有后悔对自己说了那些话。</p><p>然后才后知后觉到刚才李成泽在自己旁边提到的抱歉，他摇摇头，想把徐仁宇从自己的脑子里踢出去，“那件事......我已经不介意了。学长你也不用太过自责。”</p><p>他这话说得轻飘飘的，而之前整个人给李成泽的感觉不一样，李成泽朝酒吧内全部扫视了一遍也不见徐仁宇的存在，而陆东植的眼神也没有往日的神采，像是受了什么影响而黯淡无光。</p><p>“你怎么了？”李成泽立马把江陵的那件事丢到脑后，重新操起朋友的身份关怀地问着陆东植。</p><p>陆东植没必要跟他把实情说清楚，开口之前想了想，用含糊的语句敷衍了过去，“没什么，和家里闹了点别扭，出来静静。”他以为李成泽不知道他家里的情况，所以压根没想到这么说等于直接告诉了李成泽他和徐仁宇闹了不愉快。</p><p>李成泽往吧台的对面看过去，那边是酒吧更加往里面的地方，属于灯光扫射范围的盲区，走道的人来人往根本看不清面目。他似乎想到了什么，眼珠子骨碌转了一圈，然后转过去问陆东植。</p><p>“要不然你跟我去我们那的包厢呆着吧？这外面声太吵了，而且烟味大，东植你不是不怎么喜欢烟味吗？”</p><p>陆东植顺着他指着的方向望过去，那边也的确比这边灯红酒绿的要不那么引人注目一些，他现在的第一要务就是不被徐仁宇弄回去，放下自己手里的水杯就跟着李成泽往包厢方向去了。</p><p>他们正好要路过声音最大的主舞台边，两旁放着的大音响都快把陆东植的脑袋都要吼晕了，他只好拿手捂着自己的耳朵，微躬着身避开快要撞过来的人，跟着李成泽的身后默默地走着。</p><p>他无心关注周围的人，不妨碍别人关注到他。曹宥真这时候正好从最里面的包厢里走出来，一眼就认出了鬼鬼祟祟欲盖弥彰的陆东植。她自然把陆东植身旁的人也纳入了视线范围内，却是一位她意料之外的人。</p><p>“他们两个怎么会在一起？”</p><p>她想起之前在江陵看到过的陆东植以及徐仁宇的那个态度，应该是不可能允许陆东植和那个家伙在一起的。曹宥真瞥了一眼已经关上的房门，思索了一会还是决定掏出手机给徐仁宇打个电话。可是酒吧里过于吵闹，加上地下信号不好，她只能让自己的手下先在一旁待机，自己拿着手机走出了酒吧。</p><p>陆东植跟在李成泽的后面，因为被李成泽的后背挡着他没能怎么看清包厢里的环境，等他完全进去了以后才发现里面并没有他想象的那么明亮，藏起来的灯具很多，却比外面的灯光还要昏暗不少。中间玻璃的茶几上摆满了酒瓶，还有几支横倒在上面，不像是一个人的酒量，可房里并没有人。</p><p>“又跑去哪里了这些人......”李成泽小声嘀咕着，突然听见陆东植一阵猛烈的咳嗽。“怎么了？”</p><p>陆东植摇摇头，扇了扇面前的空气。不知道是不是他自己的错觉，从门口进来之后，他就一直有闻到一股令他不适的味道，那味道不恶心，反而香得格外浓烈，刺激着他的鼻子，实在忍不住才咳出声。</p><p>但李成泽却好像闻不到那股味道，或者是已经习以为常，他伸手想要领着陆东植去沙发上坐下，没想到被陆东植不经意地躲开，把他晾在一边自己坐到了最边上的一个沙发凳上。大概是李成泽也顾虑到了自己现在的情绪，哪怕包厢里蔓延着沉默的尴尬，李成泽也没有主动跟自己开口聊天，而是闷不做声地坐在沙发上，一口一口地品着桌上的酒，不知道在等待着什么。</p><p>陆东植坐下没多久就后悔了，因为这房间里的味道实在是太过刺鼻，冲得他甚至觉得脑袋开始变得昏昏沉沉。他难受得捂住鼻子，正想和李成泽说要不自己还是出去好了的时候，包厢的门一下子被推开了，进来几个他并不认识的人，应该是李成泽的朋友，脸上带着陆东植看不懂的笑容。</p><p>“我们都出去这么久了怎么还没动静啊？成泽你该不会买的是假药吧？”</p><p>假药？什么假药？</p><p>陆东植双手抱臂顶着自己的胃，硬撑着身子站了起来，“我还是出去好了。”</p><p>没有想到被那群人在门口直接拦下，那些人不应该认识自己，却眼睛对着自己，分明就是在跟自己说话，“还是说其实你已经感觉到药效了？”</p><p>话刚一说完，陆东植睁大着眼睛就看见对方的手朝自己这边抓来，这不是什么好的征兆，他趁着对方这时候露出来的空隙就要使劲去反击。可是，之前已经感觉到不对的身体渐渐脱离自己的控制。</p><p>从身体深处涌出来的热意无比熟悉，像极了之前的发情期。</p><p>可这明明不可能啊，他才结束发ᝰ情期多久？</p><p>陆东植咬着牙把手从对方的手里挣脱出来，重心的改变让他不防向身后倒去，有人接住了他，是李成泽。</p><p>他看不见对方撕下假正经的脸，语气也陌生之极，“你知道我等了多久才找到了你独自一人的机会吗？你竟然自己闯了进来......”他垂头在陆东植脖子附近深呼吸着，“包厢里是不是很香？这可是我为了你们这种omega花高价买的玩意。”</p><p>从生理到心理泛起的恶心感让陆东植想吐，他挣开李成泽的禁锢，冷下去的脸掩盖不住因药物而升起的红晕，“别碰我！”</p><p>陆东植怎么也没有想到李成泽是这样的人，他一刻都不想在这呆，包厢的门就在他的眼前，他艰难地挣扎着要出去，但一拳又怎敌四手。没有了多少力气的他被几只大手按在沙发上，他听着耳边衣服的撕裂声和李成泽的喘气，使着身上全部的力气想要把李成泽从自己身上甩下去。</p><p>“耐着性子陪你玩了几年，还真是没想到你的信息素这么好闻，看来哪怕不是小少爷的意思，我也是能对你下手的。”</p><p>颈圈边上传来湿哒哒的感觉，尽管它依旧起到着保护的作用，陆东植仍然尖叫着拒绝，强烈的恶心感涌到了他的喉咙，他开始不停地干呕出声。</p><p>“g......滚！”他一口咬在死死抠着沙发的手腕上，咬得伤口都流出了血也要让自己的意识保持住情醒。</p><p>“徐，徐仁宇！救我！”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？”徐仁宇眉间都要皱成深壑，听着电话里曹宥真的声音，赶紧坐上了汽车。</p><p>“所以说你的小宝贝怎么会出现在三不管地带的酒吧里啊？而且我还看到他和李成泽在一起。”</p><p>“......你该不会不知道李成泽是和你弟徐志勋玩在一起的人吧？！”</p><p>李成泽和徐志勋？那这一切就串起来了。</p><p>徐仁宇马上朝着手机喊道：“陆东植有危险！你赶紧去，我马上过来！”</p><p>曹宥真也察觉到了事情的不妙，告诉了徐仁宇地址之后立马返回了酒吧，“给我把门打开！”手下的人拿枪抵在酒吧经理的腰上，曹宥真恶狠狠地说着，她不信有人会不识货地不听她的话。</p><p>门一开，信息素的味道第一时间钻进了她的鼻子里。</p><p>陆东植的信息素对她来说威力还没有那么大，曹宥真一个箭步冲过去拿高脚跟把骑在陆东植身上的李成泽给踹飞了出去，又命令带着的仅有的两个手下把剩下的小鬼头给碾了出去，让人把门关好，防止陆东植的信息素溢出。</p><p>“你还好吗？”她刚把身上的外衣脱下来给陆东植披上，就看见陆东植瑟缩成一团话都不肯回一句，颤抖的样子连她看着都觉得可怜，望向倒在一旁的李成泽就更可气了。</p><p>鞋尖直接踢在对方的屁股蛋上，“真他妈给我们alpha丢脸！信不信老娘现在当场就阉了你！”</p><p>徐仁宇赶过来的时候李成泽还在嗷嗷乱叫，他连一眼都没舍得给李成泽，全部的在意都在了沙发上已经抱成一团的人上，“对不起......”他靠过去，看到陆东植还在咬着自己的手腕，心里揪得血流成了河。</p><p>“对不起。”他想抱住陆东植，可他一靠近，陆东植就往里缩一些，尖叫着让他不要过来，根本认不出他是谁。</p><p>徐仁宇只能一点点地释放出自己的信息素，就像他曾经无数次安抚陆东植那样，让陆东植慢慢地接受自己的靠近。</p><p>也许是陆东植终于闻出来了，身上的颤抖逐渐弱了下来，也不抗拒徐仁宇的接近了。倒是徐仁宇反而手抖了起来，当他用毛毯把陆东植整个人裹起来抱住的时候，他已经不知道该如何控制住自己的手抖了，只能一遍一遍地对着陆东植说着自己的悔恨。</p><p>“对不起，我来得太晚了。”</p><p>“说！是自己的主意还是谁的主意！”曹宥真已经把李成泽揍得都走不出去这个房间了。</p><p>“是，是徐志勋！是他让我去追求陆东植的！还要让我确定一下陆东植和徐仁宇之间的关系！说如果陆东植是徐仁宇在乎的，那就玩坏他！不是我啊！不是我！别打，别打了！”</p><p>曹宥真听着这些丧心病狂的话，气得又踢了一下对方的痛处。她看了眼徐仁宇，示意他自己可以帮忙解决这个小子。</p><p>“欠你个人情。”徐仁宇不想因为一个李成泽而浪费掉陆东植宝贵的时间，他抱起情况已经很不妙的陆东植走出了门口，给曹宥真留下了这句话。</p><p>地下的酒吧不适合阳光的照耀，徐仁宇把陆东植抱出酒吧的时候，刺眼的阳光让陆东植躲进了徐仁宇的怀里，他闭着眼睛，还沾着自己血的嘴唇小小声地开合着。</p><p>“徐......”</p><p>徐仁宇把他小心翼翼抱进车里的时候才听见这个声音，他根本不舍得松开手，也不敢松开这双抱住陆东植的手。</p><p>“徐仁宇，”</p><p>“我在。”他让陆东植继续靠在自己胸前，好弥补上他现在缺乏的安全感。</p><p>“你在哪里......救我，你在哪里......”</p><p>徐仁宇缓缓用力地闭上自己的眼睛，握住陆东植垂下来的手，“我在这里，就在这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. [宇植]鹤声（二十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇一定能找到他的。</p><p>尽管自己已经因为药性带来的痛苦被煎熬到看不清眼前的一切，模糊的视野让陆东植只能靠周围的气息去分辨来人。可无论他怎么闻，房间里充斥着的味道都令他恶心不已，下流难听的话也跟着那股气味一直缠在自己耳边。从深处窜起来的热浪听从不了大脑的控制，还没有传达到热度的指尖冰凉到让他开始颤抖。</p><p>当他咬破自己手腕上的皮肤，记忆里的气味如海市蜃楼般栩栩如生，陆东植那一刻更加确认，他只渴求着唯一的一种温度。</p><p>徐仁宇一定来找他了，他一定找到自己了。</p><p>他一定会像当年那样，找到自己的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“医生！快！”</p><p>他明明握紧了陆东植的手腕，手心里感受到的跳动和从他的经验来看不至于大动干戈的出血量明明都在告诉他要沉着一些，徐仁宇看着陆东植合上的双眼以及渐渐不再呼喊他名字的苍白还带着血渍的嘴唇，他喊医生的声音都在发抖。</p><p>连从小就开始跟在他身边的那些人们，也都没有见过徐仁宇这副失了冷静的样子。</p><p>他没有让任何人靠近，生怕陆东植会因为什么而产生应激反应，就连医生也是戴好呼吸面罩全身进行了信息素遮掩之后才手忙脚乱地进入陆东植房间的。然而万万没有想到，等医生即将伸手想要去为陆东植检查的时候，原本像昏过去的陆东植立马激烈地反抗起来，裹在毛毯里的胳膊都挥了出来，差点打到正搂着他的徐仁宇。</p><p>医生见状，摇了摇头，透过面罩告诉徐仁宇陆东植现在可能是因为药效的原因而导致对于信息素过分的敏感，所以哪怕自己身上现在只有一丝信息素的味道，于陆东植而言都是造成他反抗的原因。</p><p>“我，我该怎么做？东植......唔，他应该没有拒绝我的信息素。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植紧闭着眼睛又要去咬自己的手腕，赶紧伸手去拦住他，结果被毫不知情的陆东植狠狠地在手腕上咬下了一个大口子。陆东植当时在酒吧里对自己下了多大的狠心，就在徐仁宇的手腕上咬得有多用力。</p><p>可这回，有味道了，突然让他想要哭泣的味道。</p><p>你找到我了是吗？</p><p>在鼻尖处迸发出来的香味顺利安抚了陆东植，刚才还疯狂挣扎着的动作渐渐软了下来，咬住徐仁宇手腕的牙齿也松开了力道。陆东植恍惚中好像也知道自己咬错了人，咬到徐仁宇了。</p><p>他会不会讨厌我？</p><p>作为抱歉，他下意识地伸出躲在嘴巴里的舌头，在自己咬下的地方轻轻地舔了舔徐仁宇的皮肤，舔的时候还一直用鼻子在伤口处使劲地闻着溢出来的冷杉香味。</p><p>徐仁宇忍着那细软舌头在手腕动脉处小心谨慎有一下没一下地舔舐，连自己的鼻息变粗了都不自知，听到医生在一旁说：“可能需要徐先生您的配合了，如果您的信息素浓度高到陆先生无法捕捉到我身上的信息素，我应该就能够为陆先生进行检查。”</p><p>这个办法的确可行，突然浓烈起来的冷杉香让陆东植根本察觉不到医生的靠近，但是相反，这样浓烈的香也让本来就已经只能靠痛觉来保持一丝理智的陆东植内心的火焰烧得更加热烈起来，他整个人贴在徐仁宇身上，和上一次的场景几乎都快重叠起来。</p><p>嘴唇里呼出的热气扑在徐仁宇的脖子上，从刚才在酒吧里开始就存在感强到令他难以忽视的香甜奶味一直在挑衅着他的耐力。当下陆东植的身体最为重要，徐仁宇绷出了青筋把那些他脑海里的东西压了下去，最后只是抓住陆东植的手，防止他在自己身上失控地乱摸而已。</p><p>陆东植哪里会管这个，在自己被徐仁宇的气息完全包裹起来的那一刻，他就不再需要对这个世界做出防御的姿态。只要有徐仁宇在，他就可以做他想做的所有事情。</p><p>“嗬嘶。”</p><p>陆东植竟然咬了他的腺体！</p><p>致命的酥麻感以腺体为中心向身体的其他部位迅速传开，本能让徐仁宇差点松开箍住陆东植的手，那一个刹那他动了去咬陆东植腺体的念头。</p><p>反正……</p><p>“徐先生！”</p><p>医生的大喊让徐仁宇回神过来，他眼底的涌动没有及时退去，嗓音也带着欲念的低哑，“还要这样释放信息素多久……”</p><p>医生瞧出了这两人的那些暗潮涌动，若是平常，自然也有其他的治疗方法，但按徐仁宇说的，就很有可能是……</p><p>“徐先生，您和陆先生还没有结合过吧？”</p><p>徐仁宇本来就已经被陆东植蹭出了一身的火，此时此刻医生的这番话就像是油一样的泼在了他的身上。</p><p>“没有！”</p><p>“是这样的，一般如果双方愿意，omega发ᝰ情最好的解决办法就是alpha的安抚，但陆先生的这种情况属于人为造成，而且最近市里流入了一些不好的药品，如果没有结合经验的omega中招后与alpha结合，很可能导致中度到重度的上瘾症状，目前我们的处理方式可能只能先给陆先生打带有安抚效果的抑制剂了。”医生不受徐仁宇的情绪影响，板着脸地飞快说完自己初步检查过陆东植身体症状的结论。</p><p>“可他才打完不久！该死……”也不知道他在骂谁，徐仁宇刚想用力，突然意识到自己握着陆东植，只能愤恨懊恼地咬着自己的牙齿。</p><p>“尽管抑制剂需要控制剂量，但陆先生目前的情况已经很糟糕了，我这边会酌情减少抑制剂的量，陆先生现在最需要的是安抚，而不是抑制。”</p><p>而徐仁宇却不是陆东植此刻的最佳安抚选择。</p><p>“抑……抑制……”陆东植迷糊中听到几个在意的词，放开口中已经被咬得沾满了自己津液的徐仁宇的脖子，有些散神的眼光朝医生的方向飘去。</p><p>徐仁宇舒出自己卡在心头的气，安抚性质地摸了摸陆东植的手臂，语气没有了刚才对着医生发火的恐怖，“东植，我们等下打抑制剂好不好？”</p><p>他以为陆东植经历过上次的事之后会厌恶他给他打抑制剂，却没想到陆东植非常听话地点了点头。</p><p>像触碰到了什么开关，刚才还焦躁不已的陆东植这会乖乖地搂着徐仁宇，虽然语气还有点虚，但同时也非常的坚定，“给我……打，抑制剂……不，不然仁宇哥会，会讨厌我这，这个样子……”</p><p>徐仁宇没有想到陆东植会这样说，他不知道陆东植为什么会觉得自己会讨厌他，心脏就仿佛扎了一刀的疼。</p><p>“我……”他把唇肉碾进牙齿的咬合之间，二十一个年头只教会了他把痛苦往喉咙里咽，半天了，才犹豫地又小声地尝试着为自己辩驳：“我没有……”</p><p>不要误会我。</p><p>错就错在他的解释找不到对的时间，陆东植怎么会把他此时的内心给听进耳里，医生手上的抑制剂立马起了效果，渐渐平复下来的浪潮把被遮掩掉的乏力疲倦感露了出来。</p><p>“好难受……”</p><p>他只是下意识地把自己的感受说了出来，却听到徐仁宇在他耳边一个接着一个的道歉。</p><p>“仁宇……哥？”他勉强撑起沉重的眼皮，确认身旁的人。</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>他撑到说完这一句话，愈发强烈的困乏感就硬拉着他陷入了深睡状态。</p><p>安安静静的睡脸没有了刚才痛苦的蹙眉，徐仁宇看着陆东植，甚至快要错觉今天什么事情都没有发生，陆东植还是那个被他保护得很好的陆东植，不知世间极恶。</p><p>他从未这么恨过自己的嘴笨，心里的心疼和懊悔只懂得用“对不起”来诉说。</p><p>“对不起，对不起。”他小心翼翼地摸了摸陆东植柔软的发丝，确认对方真的已经没事了之后闭着眼睛在陆东植的额头上轻轻印上自己带有赎罪意义的一吻。</p><p>等下一刻他的眼睛睁开，那个狠绝的徐仁宇又重新回到了他的身上，眼底甚至还有着令人脊背发凉的杀意。</p><p>“照顾好他，不要留下任何后遗症。”</p><p>他迈着阔步踏出了院子，也没让任何人跟着自己，一个人驾着车不知道开向了何处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本家的人在得到徐仁宇毫无预告驾车前来的消息时，是摸不着头脑的。</p><p>徐仁宇怎么会在没有老爷吩咐的情况下回本家呢？这里明明是他最不愿意踏进来的地方。</p><p>“什么？徐仁宇来了？！”整个家里可能只有徐志勋对这个消息的反应最为敏感，他刚拿起桌上的车钥匙想要离开，已经赶到的徐仁宇冲上去抓住他的领子把所有的怒气化成了力量一拳砸到了徐志勋的脸上。</p><p>快到所有当时目睹这一切的人都没反应过来，徐志勋就已经被揍趴在了地上。</p><p>徐志勋细胳膊细腿的，又根本没有徐仁宇那样的身手，被徐仁宇单方面揍到毫无还手之力，哎呀呀地求饶。</p><p>金恩实在远处愣到看见徐仁宇砸在徐志勋脸上的手开始沾上血之后才大脑“嗡”地反应过来，尖叫着想让已经打红眼了的徐仁宇住手，这个架势，分明就是想让她儿子死啊！</p><p>“徐仁宇！你干什么！会长就在楼上，你真是胆子大到没了天了！住手！！你听到没有！”</p><p>母亲的喊叫让徐志勋从眩晕中清醒过来，他腮帮子肿起了大包，嘴角早就被徐仁宇揍破了，舌头也没能幸免地被牙齿误伤到，流出来的血往喉咙里倒灌，嗓子里糊了吧唧的全是血的铁锈味。</p><p>从未体验过的真实痛感让他连连求饶：“咳，咳咳咳，哥！哥！我，咳咳，我错了，饶，饶我这一次！”</p><p>若不是觉得自己可能会被徐仁宇活活打死，徐志勋怎么会愿意喊他一声哥呢。</p><p>“我他妈警告过你别动他！”</p><p>徐宗贤听着楼下吵闹的乱叫，本来就不顺意的心情变得更加烦躁，他扶着楼梯的栏杆缓慢走下来，看着一楼乱成一团的场面，皱起他那标志性的眉头呵斥道：“吵吵闹闹的像什么话！”然后看向徐仁宇，板着个脸质问他，“怎么回事，没有一点当哥哥的样子！”</p><p>从徐宗贤下来徐仁宇就已经料到了他的态度，可惜不能再继续打这个废物了，徐仁宇看了一眼肿成猪头脸的徐志勋，不是很甘心地从他身上起来，望着正盯着他的徐宗贤冷笑出声，最后狠狠踹了躺在地上快不省人事的徐志勋一脚。</p><p>“我这不是按照您的方法正在教育弟弟吗？”</p><p>没想到徐宗贤这时候还要为徐志勋开脱，“他还什么事情都不懂，你跟他置什么气。”</p><p>徐仁宇听完更忍不住自己的笑声了，徐家动了他的底线，他也做不到还在徐宗贤的面前装什么乖。“溺爱也要有个限度，我劝会长最好教一教这个废材儿子到底什么可以动，什么不可以动。”</p><p>听到徐仁宇这次竟然没有对他摆出以前那副假惺惺的样子，徐宗贤很意外，但他依然还是把话题从徐志勋身上移开了。</p><p>“对长辈说话要注意自己的态度！”徐仁宇来本家这么闹就已经够丢自己的脸了，自己如果在这种场合之下都拿不住徐仁宇，传出去那还了得！徐宗贤把栏杆拍得响亮又威严，就是要让徐仁宇认清他在哪里跟谁说话。</p><p>徐仁宇见徐宗贤还是那个样子，反正自己已经把人揍得差不多了，不想继续呆在这里忍受徐宗贤的打压，丝毫没有留念地就要打道回府。他不认为徐宗贤会拦住他，明眼人都能看出来这次失徐志勋得罪了徐仁宇，徐宗贤这时候只能自认理亏地放他安然无恙大摇大摆地回去。</p><p>金恩实不愿意了，自己的宝贝儿子被打成了这副惨兮兮的模样，连哼一哼都是哀嚎，听得她心碎了一地，精心化好的妆也哭花了，“会长！你怎么就那么轻易放那个杂种回去了！他都把你的儿子打成什么模样了啊！”</p><p>徐宗贤嫌她在他耳边喊得烦，让下人强制把金恩实送回了房间，自己站在徐志勋的面前，脸黑得跟炭快有得一拼了。</p><p>“说说你这次又干了什么？！徐仁宇怎么会这么大的火气？”</p><p>徐志勋被他爸的气势吓得连哀嚎都不敢嚎了，老老实实地把自己干过的事情说了出来。“我，我就是怂恿了一个朋友对陆东植出手，反正陆东植就是一omega嘛！谁能怎么知道徐仁宇对他那么的在乎啊！”</p><p>徐宗贤听完之后就沉默了，他也有些意外一个omega在徐仁宇心中的地位，联系起之前柳在俊和自己说过的话，他要查徐仁宇的事情可能不能再拖了。</p><p>像今天这样的事情要是再次发生，传出去可能会让外人觉得他徐宗贤管教无方听了笑话去。</p><p>“你最近先去国外呆一阵子，之前你搞出来的那些麻烦事就已经够让我忙的了，现在还把徐仁宇给惹毛了，恐怕不止今天，以后也够有你好受的！等我把你那些烂摊子摆平，你再回来吧！”</p><p>徐志勋还想反驳一下，毕竟他的狐朋狗友全都在国内呢。没想到徐宗贤决意已定，“把你妈也带上，免得你在外面没人管更无法无天。”</p><p>他的决定，还轮不到一个小辈来插嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. [宇植]鹤声（二十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到底是徐仁宇深藏不露还是他怀疑错了徐仁宇，手头上厚重的一打资料翻来覆去都找不到他想要看到的结论。徐宗贤喜欢皱着眉去思考，里面大概夹杂了他数不清的猜忌和阴暗，皱纹深陷到不像他这个年龄的程度。</p><p>抓不住一丝的线索，这让徐宗贤感到烦躁，他直接把手里握着的资料丢到书桌上，一页页黑白分明的纸张盖住了书桌本来的模样。那是徐仁宇这几年间的全部动向，干干净净，还是他的一条听话的狗，怎么都找不出来一点异常的情况，更别提还能找到和名单相关的资料。如果徐仁宇手里握着名单，他不可能这么久都不去尝试和名单里的人接触。</p><p>是徐仁宇还不够格吗？徐宗贤很快就否定了这个想法，能得到“跛爷”赏识的人要是想和那些“大人物”联系，那是轻而易举的事。</p><p>徐宗贤的目光在桌面上扫来扫去，全部的资料都能把他的疑心说服下去，证明徐仁宇根本什么都不明白。只有一份资料，只有唯一的一份资料结结实实地堵在他的心眼上下不去。</p><p>那就是徐仁宇把陆东植带回别院的事。</p><p>“把他叫进来。”他的目光从资料上移开，阴沉沉地示意手下把门打开，一个人的腿哆哆嗦嗦地迈了进来。</p><p>“会、会长，您，叫我过来是有什么吩咐吗？”</p><p>这是李子头一次迈进本家的家里，以前他一直都只是和车子一起呆在大院子里，尤其还是休息日里被徐宗贤叫过来，他内心慌张害怕极了，在被叫进来之前一直在想自己究竟干了什么事。</p><p>“你......”徐宗贤瞧见了李子那发着抖的腿，内心轻视着问他：“一直都是徐仁宇的司机吧？”</p><p>“啊，是是是。”</p><p>“他把陆东植接回去的那一天你也负责开车了吗？”</p><p>李子不懂为什么徐宗贤会突然问道陆东植的事，他回想了一下，点点头，“没错。”</p><p>“那是哪一天？”</p><p>李子这人不怎么记事，被徐宗贤这样突然一问能想起来就怪了，“啊，会长，这，这过太久了，我哪记，记得住啊......”</p><p>“给我想！”徐宗贤不管他，手往桌子上狠狠一拍，吓得李子差点没有憋住尿了裤子。</p><p>“会长，我，我真记不住啊，那天又不是什么特殊的日子......”徐宗贤见人也不像是撒谎，正准备把他赶走，没想到李子又突然像是想起来什么，“啊，对了对了，那天好像是附近发生了火灾还是什么的，那段路本来正堵着车呢，偏偏来了一辆消防车，让道就让了好久，那声音吵得我当时耳朵都快聋了，我就只记得这个了。”</p><p>徐宗贤的手在听到李子说出这个消息的时候立刻攥成了一拳，李子分明看到了他那戴着大板指的手用力到轻微晃动，意识到自己可能说了什么不得了的事，吓得喉结滚了两滚，咽下担惊受怕的口水。</p><p>幸好徐宗贤只沉默了一下，就放他回去了，并且让他当作今天没有来过本家。</p><p>他从不信世界上有那么多的巧合，刚才那个人提起到的消防车让徐宗贤心里一惊，如果不是巧合，那么当年他为了追回名单把陆钟哲给秘密处理掉的时候徐仁宇是在场的......</p><p>他为什么会在场。</p><p>徐宗贤确信自己没有告诉过徐仁宇名单的存在，也绝不会告诉徐仁宇名单被陆钟哲偷走的事情。那么，徐仁宇怎么会知道自己要对陆家下手的事？这件事如果不是他自己查的，难道是自己这边走了消息？还是说陆钟哲跟他说起过名单的事？不，不可能，陆钟哲怎么会把这种机密告诉当年还是一个小孩的徐仁宇呢？而且处理陆家的时候是突袭的，陆钟哲根本没机会提前联系徐仁宇。</p><p>几条可能的路线被他慢慢划死，剩下的，就只剩一条自己也不确定的道路了。</p><p>自己这边有谁在见风使舵吗？</p><p>徐宗贤越想越觉得这条路可以走下去，他把散在桌上的资料又重新拿了起来，看着徐仁宇这些年来或多或少慢慢自己发展起来的势力，虽然还远不能与自己相提并论，但若不带入个人角度的来说，他承认这是一只很有发展前景而且不可小瞧的年轻势力。</p><p>因为这只势力在自己手下，所以灯下黑了吗？</p><p>他仔仔细细又研究了一遍目前交给徐仁宇所管理的项目，意外发现自己在徐仁宇那边安插的眼线不知从什么时候开始只是开始管理起了徐仁宇的外围生意，那些重要的核心生意，徐仁宇怎么做成功的他竟然还不知情。</p><p>他突然觉得徐仁宇并没有他想象的听话，甚至变得似乎不好操控起来。如果这颗树想要长到盖过他的枝叶，那他只能趁着现在让毫不留情的狂风暴雨去折断这颗小树的树苗了。</p><p>“联系柳在俊，让他空下来的时候过来找我。”</p><p>他命令完之后看着手下走出去，只剩自己一个人的房间更加利于他的思考，他全身依靠在真皮柔软的桌椅上，脑海里闪过一个又一个的画面，上次在“跛爷”宴会上的事情还历历在目，他似乎想到了一个不错的让徐仁宇不会觉察到的绊子，拿起自己的手机开始翻找那个令人生厌的名字。</p><p>“哟，徐会长？怎么有空想起给我打电话了啊？”太成周的声音从听筒里传来，他似乎在外面，有鸟叫，还能听到旁边人挥杆的声音，应该是又跑去打高尔夫了。</p><p>“说得好像我从不找你一样。”</p><p>“不是我说啊，徐会长，你找我可从来都没什么好事诶。上次找我结果对方合作着合作着就破产了，你，你这让我很难办的啊！”太成周虽然嘴上这么说，但是见有生意找上门，连球进没进洞都不看了，跑去一边稍微安静的地方接徐宗贤的电话。</p><p>“从中大赚一笔的可不是我吧？”</p><p>“嘿嘿，是我是我，说吧，这回找我又是什么啊？”</p><p>“也没什么，就是想问问那之后你有没有和我儿子合作来着。”徐宗贤一手拿着手机，一手夹着燃有香气的雪茄，在扶手上有一下没一下地点着。</p><p>太成周想起了那被他丢到脑后的事，“啊，最近我手头上倒是没什么能让少爷赚上一笔的生意......”他手头上基本全是吸血的项目，徐宗贤怎么会不知道呢。</p><p>“我这有，到时候给你就行。”</p><p>徐宗贤的做法让太成周颇感意外，“徐会长您既然手上都有项目了何不直接跟少爷合作呢？还绕个弯子从我这来，多麻烦啊。”</p><p>“呵呵呵，我这不是为他们着想，想让年轻人发展发展多锻炼一下吗？总在徐家范围里转他们可长不了什么能耐。”徐宗贤只是说得好听，肠子里那些恶心人的弯弯绕绕没人知道。</p><p>他倒要看看徐仁宇韬光养晦的那些能耐，难道还能厉害过吃了这么多年道上饭的他吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，宝景！对不起对不起，有没有哪里伤到？”</p><p>陆东植努力控制着自己发抖的手，看着险些被自己过肩摔的沈宝景，他一脸内疚，跨了几步过去帮着沈宝景一起揉她被扭到的肩膀。</p><p>他好像因为被李成泽袭击的事件神经变得十分敏感，突然出现的周围人的气息都会让他下意识地激起抗拒意识，所以当沈宝景从他背后跑过来想要拍他肩膀的时候，陆东植自己都还没反应过来，身体就率先做出了动作。</p><p>沈宝景也没有想到自己会被陆东植来个过肩摔，陆东植在学院祭之后请假了很久，今天看见陆东植终于来上学了正想问问他在那之后和徐仁宇的关系有没有进展，得亏她也有练过，不然被陆东植这一摔，她肩膀可能都要脱臼了。</p><p>她活动活动了肩膀，没觉得有什么地方特别疼的，急忙安慰道正在自责的陆东植，“哈哈，我没什么事啦，我可也是练过的！”她还刻意对着空气出了出拳，想向陆东植证明她真的没事。可陆东植却不说话，沈宝景直觉不对，还以为徐仁宇把他怎么着了，可看陆东植颈圈还带着，应该没有被标记，摸不透陆东植此刻的状态。</p><p>“对了对了，你这么多天没来学校笔记肯定漏了一大堆吧，不如放学之后我去你家给你补一补落下的进程怎么样？”她决定到时候如果见到了徐仁宇，就跟他问问陆东植的情况。</p><p>的确，他请假得不是时候，学院祭没过多久其实马上就要轮到期末考试了，陆东植落下了一堆课，不及时补上的话很难追上班里的进度。陆东植点点头，还在为刚才差点伤到沈宝景而感到抱歉。</p><p>“嗯，谢谢你，宝景......”</p><p>陆东植变得比以前敏感很多的事情，徐仁宇也发现了，也发现陆东植变得比以前更依赖自己了。前段日子自己只是稍微离开久了那么一会，陆东植就会坐立不安，一直要找他，等他回来以后一句话都不肯说，就像个小尾巴一样跟在他的旁边。这几天稍微好了一些，所以徐仁宇才同意让陆东植去了学校，而自己基本都会来接送他。</p><p>徐仁宇在学校门口一出现，沈宝景就看着陆东植飞快地跑了过去，就像磁铁一样贴在了徐仁宇的旁边，把她一个人甩在了身后。她看着陆东植的那副模样，又觉得自己的怀疑出了差错。</p><p>但她还是找了个时间当面质问了徐仁宇，徐仁宇也没瞒她，把事情从头到尾跟沈宝景说了个清楚，承认这一切都是他的过错。</p><p>沈宝景没想到这么些天里能出这么大的事，也和徐仁宇一样懊悔没能发现陆东植的身边竟然有那样的人渣存在，她望着房间里还在认真誊写笔记的陆东植，叹了口气。</p><p>“即使你觉得你自己不配喜欢陆东植，但我认为你更不应该糟践掉陆东植对你的喜欢。”</p><p>徐仁宇眼帘半垂着，不知道是否听进去了自己的话。但这事情总归是他们两个人之间的事，沈宝景只能点到为止，她今天来徐家的目的已经完成了，便留下了自己的笔记本借口家里在催自己回家，和陆东植道了别，让他明天到学校里再把本子还给她。</p><p>沈宝景离开之前的那番话其实徐仁宇有听进去，加上他本身对陆东植产生的愧疚感，哪怕陆东植在这之后对他不自觉流露出来的感情，他也没有再像以前那样直接拒绝。</p><p>他找了心理医生来为陆东植疏导，效果也能看到，陆东植现在有点像以前那样开朗了，脸上的笑容也开始变多了起来，虽然对于爱黏着徐仁宇的行为改善还没有那么的明显，但有好转就是好现象。</p><p>只是没想到陆东植会跟自己提这样的要求。</p><p>他抱着枕头望着自己：“仁宇哥，今晚我们睡一个屋吧？”</p><p>本来只要是陆东植的要求，他按心理医生说的建议都会顺着陆东植来，而且陆东植从来也不怎么要求他干什么，怎么今天......</p><p>“我这几天连着做噩梦，不想一个人呆在自己的房间......”</p><p>徐仁宇没敢问噩梦的情况，他怕自己听了之后更加拒绝不了陆东植的提议。</p><p>“我......”他一个字都还没说完，陆东植又飞快地拿话堵住了他的嘴，“我也不能去找七星哥一起睡吧？”这倒是的确，陆东植要是跑去和张七星睡一床，可能明天就没有张七星这个人了。</p><p>“我这次不说喜欢你的事了。”</p><p>“而且没有那种香的话我现在也不会发ᝰ情的。”</p><p>徐仁宇见他都把那件事情拿出来说了，没法，只好让陆东植跟自己睡一个屋。</p><p>他满脸复杂地看着陆东植蹦上他的床，钻进被子里后两眼亮晶晶地看向他，好像在说“你快过来呀！”。徐仁宇定了定神，关掉房间里的灯，沉默地挪上了自己的床。</p><p>他刚躺下没多久，本是想着如何快速入睡，脑袋里的绵羊都已经快冲出栅栏了，从刚才起就一直没有说话的陆东植突然开口。</p><p>“仁宇哥有对象了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“仁宇哥这个年纪了该找一个谈谈了吧？”徐仁宇还以为他放弃了，现在只是兄弟之间的对话，心里五味杂陈的咂吧不出滋味。喉结被什么酸的给卡住了似的，上上不去，下下不来。</p><p>又听见陆东植在他耳边说：</p><p>“你看我怎么样？”</p><p>心头悬到高空的过山车迎着狂风冲进了终点，呛得徐仁宇被卡住的嗓子终于甘心工作了，他咳嗽了好几声来掩饰自己的开心，拼命地忍下来之后拿他的手掌捂住陆东植看向自己的期待的小眼神。</p><p>“不是说不说这些事了吗？赶紧睡觉！”</p><p>“我没有说我喜欢你啊......”陆东植被捂得委屈，但偶尔这样逗一逗他的仁宇哥也挺好的，他已经想开了，他不需要徐仁宇这么快地就能接受他的感情，反正徐仁宇说了自己没有对象，身边又只有他一个人，他就不信还不能让徐仁宇看见他的魅力了！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. [宇植]鹤声（二十九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乌云密布的天直接让大地失去了颜色，刮过的风带来湿气与凉意，偶有白光闪在众人严肃起来的脸庞，然后雷声在乌云之上滚滚而过，却没有一丝雨滴落下的迹象。</p><p>被高耸的废墟包围起来的空地成了野猫野狗的天堂，它们本应该在这撒泼打滚，然而被一群莫名其妙闯进来的黑衣人们给哄得一干二净。</p><p>这样的场面徐仁宇见过，只是不常见，尤其是这几年来徐家的重心更多的是往商业上靠拢之后。他带着一小部分的手下被徐宗贤叫到此处，看着旁边其他几位徐宗贤的左膀右臂，脸色沉得厉害。</p><p>他不明白徐宗贤这时候叫他们到这种地方来是要干什么，不好的预感一直萦绕在他心头。</p><p>“想必大家都很疑惑，把大家叫到这么偏僻的地方来是要干什么。”徐宗贤扫视了一圈前来的人，耷拉着的嘴角张张合合地继续说道：“有些加入的晚的兄弟们可能不知道，我们徐家是怎么整顿组织纪律的！把人给我带过来！”</p><p>呜咽的声音响起，徐仁宇的眼睛朝声音源头瞥去，一个头上被套了黑色布袋的人双手反绑着被徐宗贤的手下给推了过来，跪在众人面前的沙砾地上，嘴巴被什么堵着出不了声，只能呜呜乱叫。</p><p>徐宗贤连着布袋用力揪起那人的头发，“很久没有整顿了可能有些人啊，他就飘了，开始败坏我们徐家风气了啊。”</p><p>徐仁宇眼皮一跳，曾经被迫看过的一幕幕画面重新弹了出来，太阳穴处的血管开始跳动起心脏的节拍。</p><p>“这人不中用老坏事的，我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼地过去了，徐家多养一个人的能力还是有的。可是偏偏不知好歹、不念恩情，甚至是吃里爬外！一碗饭不够他吃饱的还想装着走......我徐家，可不是开慈善机构的！”</p><p>他揭下那人头上套着的黑色布袋，露出来的面容让徐仁宇吃了一惊，可徐宗贤的目光正看着他们这边，他面色不改，仿佛局外人一般地看着这场被徐宗贤安排好的戏码。</p><p>“呜！唔唔呜！”那人磕头磕到脑门上混着血和沙砾，恳求徐宗贤能够放他一马。</p><p>“把他那只爱偷拿的手砍了吧。”</p><p>“呜！呜呜呜呜呜！”拿着斧子的人越走越近，被人压着的牺牲者想跑都跑不了，手刚刚从束缚中放出来，还没等挣扎两下就被一只皮鞋踩在了脚底。阴天没有亮光，斧子的刀刃却寒气逼人。</p><p>那人疯狂挣扎时眼里晃进了徐仁宇的身影，他眼睛睁得瞪圆，望着徐仁宇绝望地求救，可只能听到他的呜咽。</p><p>徐仁宇睫毛微眨，那股能削破皮肤的刀光就砸了下去，清冷瞬间染成殷红。</p><p>“徐家的确很久没有整顿纪律了，但是不代表它不存在！我们是从道上摸爬滚打走过来的，规矩二字怎么写你们得记着！不要以为自己可以为所欲为，不然......总是会吃亏的......”徐宗贤十分嫌弃地绕过那道红，走到他们，尤其是徐仁宇的面前，对着他们，说着只有一个人能听懂的话。</p><p>那个倒在血泊里痛不欲生的人，曾经卖给他过不少有用的情报，虽然无关名单，但是恐怕徐宗贤已经对他有所戒备了。刚才刻意在自己面前说的那些话，无非就是在警告自己如果背着他继续在做小动作，自己的下场就会跟这个人一样。</p><p>戏唱完了，无论是台上的演员还是台下的宾客全都散了场，除了地上的腥味招来好事的野猫，又有谁会知道在这发生过什么烂事呢？轰隆隆的雷声过境，终于上天肯滴滴答答下起雨来冲刷这一地的肮脏腥气。</p><p>徐仁宇坐在后座，望着窗户外被风刮向后方的雨痕，本来就容易遮住风景的深色玻璃将外面的颜色又往下压暗了好几度，雨天带来的沉闷让他透不过气来。</p><p>他用力扯开自己脖子上卡得死死的领带，头靠在座椅上艰难地呼出一口气。</p><p>今天徐宗贤安排的这一切就说明白了，为什么最近自己手头上不少来钱的生意不是被徐宗贤回收，就是被徐宗贤玩着花样地打压。他本来以为这是上次揍了徐志勋的结果，没想到徐宗贤已经这么急着打压他的势力了......</p><p>徐宗贤的这一招走得卑鄙，但不得不说是一次对他的痛击。一下子减缩的经济来源让他手里几个正在运转的生意到了快要吃不消的地步。徐仁宇愁得青筋暴起，毫无办法解决的绳团让他意识到了目前仍和徐宗贤之间存在的差距，他不甘心，很不甘心！</p><p>“该死！”</p><p>徐宗贤的那张脸浮现在他眼前，徐仁宇气得一拳砸在了车门上，睡眠不足造成的晕眩感让他不得已用手掌抵住感到刺痛的额头。</p><p>“大少，您还好吧？”</p><p>“没事，不用管我。”在手下面前他只能继续逞强着，他面朝下，背弓着，不停起伏的胸膛昭告着他的忍耐。</p><p>而此刻，衣兜里的手机正好嗡嗡响起，徐仁宇掏出手机，还在疼的头让他眼睛微微眯起，发现是一个不怎么眼熟的号码。本想划掉的电话却因为车身的晃动不小心点到了接听键。</p><p>徐仁宇没有办法，只能闭着眼接听起来。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>太成周的声音响了起来，“是徐仁宇徐大少吗？”</p><p>“我是，你是哪位？”</p><p>“诶嘿嘿，徐大少真是贵人多忘事，上次在‘跛爷’的生日宴会上咱俩见过啊，不是还说好了有机会合作的吗？”</p><p>“我这最近正好有一笔来钱快的大项目要走，这不就找您来互惠互利了吗？您要是有这个合作意向呐，嘿嘿，咱们见面详谈，详谈！”</p><p>这个电话对于徐仁宇来说可谓是一场及时雨，尽管对方的为人风评不太好，但是这会的徐仁宇也根本管不了那么多，手底下还有那么多人等着自己养，这时候怎么能打破眼下的困境对于他来说才是最重要的。</p><p>“好，那就找个时间我们见上一面。”</p><p>“诶，徐大少得让我有个表示的机会，下次我带着我的诚心给您上门拜访去！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆东植离开得心不甘情不愿的，他本来正和徐仁宇聊天聊得开心，结果徐仁宇接了个电话之后竟然就要把他往房间里赶，说什么一会要和别人谈生意上的事，需要自己回避。</p><p>他明明从不和生意对象在家里谈事情的！</p><p>想着陆东植就感到一阵生气，他偷偷摸摸地躲在二楼的栏杆下，想要看看对方到底是不是所谓的合作伙伴。</p><p>车灯扫过徐仁宇的身上，一辆颇有气势的豪华跑车停在了别院的大门口前，从后座上，下来一双细长白皙的腿，穿着亮闪闪的水晶高跟鞋，贴在徐仁宇的面前离得极近。</p><p>从陆东植的角度看去，这跟扒在徐仁宇身上没什么区别，他眼睛一下瞪得溜圆。</p><p>徐仁宇也没想到对方竟然直接带着omega就来了自己家，“太老板，这是什么意思？”联想到那些不好的传闻，如今一看果然是真的。</p><p>“‘诚心’啊，‘诚心’！”太成周一脸很懂地眯起他快看不见的双眼，自己也搂了一个从车上下来。</p><p>生意当前，徐仁宇也不能直接当场驳了对方面子，只能任由那个omega贴在自己身上，只是自己尽量不去触碰，领着太成周往商谈室走去。</p><p>“徐仁宇！”</p><p>陆东植全都看在眼里，心里头的醋跟翻江倒海了的一样，他眼睛盯着那omega往徐仁宇胸上攀过去的手，没忍住地大喊出了他的名字。</p><p>徐仁宇听见声音抬头，就看见陆东植在那扒着栏杆朝自己露出委屈得快要哭出来的表情，眼睛明显已经红了。“张七星，带他回房间里！”他怕太成周看见陆东植会起什么不该有的念头，让张七星赶紧把陆东植送回房，不许他出来。</p><p>“哈哈哈，是我冒昧了，原来徐大少的家里已经有一个宝贝了啊！”他调侃着徐仁宇，而后眼珠子又轻浮地在两个媚色尽显的omega之间瞟来瞟去，舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴唇，“不过这宝贝不嫌多啊，有时候得换换口味不是吗？”</p><p>不过徐仁宇却不接他的话，“太老板，别忘了你今天来的目的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他怎么...</p><p>他怎么能让别人那样贴在他身上呢......他明明知道自己对他的感情啊！</p><p>陆东植双手抱膝地坐在地板上，背靠着房间的门，眼前被刚才的那一幕全部占据，无论如何也挥之不去。那巨大的胸脯晃着波浪靠在徐仁宇身上，徐仁宇竟然还能那么心安理得地接受！！</p><p>他凭什么！</p><p>陆东植自己在那想着，脑子开始陷入了自我纠结。</p><p>所以......徐仁宇不肯接受他的理由，是因为他和那些omega们不一样吗？是不是只要他还是他，徐仁宇就永远不会接受自己？</p><p>自己之前还那么信誓旦旦地认为徐仁宇的身边只有他一个人......什么啊......有那么多omega呢，徐仁宇怎么会看上他呢？</p><p>陆东植越想越难过，难以呼吸上来的苦闷让他侧躺在了地上，双手揪着自己衬衫上的纽扣，越是呼吸气息就越是灼热和沉重。</p><p>那次事件的香的后遗症还是出现了......</p><p>“怎么会......现在......”陆东植的身体才刚分化完毕不久，前几次的发ᝰ情时间虽然不会定期，但基本也会隔上几个月的时间，可是这次又提前了，前想后想只能归于香造成的后遗症的原因。</p><p>而且由于上一次是被抑制剂强行压下去的，这一次的爆发迅猛到陆东植连反应过来的机会都没有了。</p><p>“抑，抑制剂......哈......”陆东植用力支起自己的胳膊，把自己变得沉重的身躯拖到床头柜旁，他看着抽屉里摆放得整整齐齐的抑制剂，脑袋里一个疯狂的念头占领了他的大脑。</p><p>他打这些抑制剂，到底是为了什么......</p><p>“七星哥！”他努力大喊着，“我房间里没有抑制剂了！你，你去把备用的抑制剂拿过来！快!！”</p><p>这一切徐仁宇还没有察觉，他把人领到商谈室后太成周就在那跟他扯一些有的没的，迟迟不说徐仁宇最想谈的正事。好不容易徐仁宇引导着让太成周吐了几句关于这次生意上的详情，旁边坐着的omega就经不起徐仁宇身上信息素的味道，双腿夹紧着想要靠到他的身上去挑逗他，呼着酥痒的气息想把那令omega着迷的信息素的味道再多激发一点出来。</p><p>“我谈正事时不喜欢别人在我旁边骚。”徐仁宇懒得碰她，拿起桌上的笔就抵住了对方的脑门，对方也是大胆，或者说是想要勾上徐仁宇这样优质的alpha，她目光千回百转，缓缓抬头让笔顺着自己的动作向下划，划到自己翘起的嘴唇上，躲在里面的舌头带着狡猾探了出来，把笔杆卷进了嘴里。</p><p>“大少！”张七星急急忙忙冲进来的时候正好撞上这一幅画面。</p><p>徐仁宇把笔一丢，跟碰到什么脏东西一样地去拿自己揣在怀里的手帕擦了擦手，“怎么了？”</p><p>“陆少爷房间里的抑制剂没有了！备用抑制剂房间的钥匙在您身上！”张七星在徐仁宇的耳边快速说着。</p><p>陆东植房间里怎么会没有抑制剂了？他明明记得自己有放上好几根在陆东植的房间里来着，但看张七星这副着急的模样，徐仁宇也来不及仔细思考，赶紧从怀里把钥匙交给了张七星。</p><p>他看着张七星飞快地跑出去，本想压下有些不安的心情继续和太成周谈生意，可没想到没过多久张七星又一脸大事不好地跑了进来，“大少，不，不好了！”</p><p>“陆少爷把全部的抑制剂都给抢走了，还把房间给反锁上不允许我们进去！之后就听到房间里噼里啪啦的玻璃碎掉的声音，陆少爷说了，您要是不过去，他今天就把自己给熬死！”</p><p>徐仁宇脸色瞬间变了，张七星心急火燎的，说话音量难免没控制住，被太成周给听去了一些。</p><p>他在那里摇头感慨道：“徐大少家的宝贝没想到长得清纯，性格竟然这么烈。虽然长相不是我的菜，但要是徐大少您同意，我倒是可以把人带回去调ᝰ教好了之后再给您送回来，那保证乖乖巧巧什么话都听您的。”</p><p>“滚！”</p><p>徐仁宇的大怒是太成周没想到的，这么被一个小辈吼他自己的面子也挂不住，当场就难看了起来，“徐大少的这种合作态度难道是送到手的钱都不想要了吗？！”</p><p>徐仁宇此刻看向他的眼神是毫不避讳的轻蔑，“我就算没钱也轮不到你往他身上打一点主意。”</p><p>“来人，把太老板送出去！”几个彪形大汉让太成周瞬间失了气势，带着他带过来的“诚心”们唯唯诺诺地滚出了别院。</p><p>徐仁宇再也压不住自己的担心了，太成周的脚刚踏出商谈室的门，他就立马起身朝陆东植的房间飞快踱步而去。</p><p>怎么会又突然这样呢？</p><p>那个傻瓜究竟知不知道这样有多伤他的身体？</p><p>他刚踏上二楼，气味就自发地钻进了他的鼻子。他越靠近陆东植的房间，陆东植的喘息声就越大，气味就越浓，就越吸引人，越吸引他。</p><p>陆东植房间周围已经基本被疏散完全了，只有张七星一个beta在门口守着。他看着徐仁宇踏着越来越沉的脚步走了过来，他不清楚此刻陆东植的信息素会对徐仁宇产生多大的影响，他只能看见徐仁宇攥紧拳头的双手，以及他脖子处开始泛红的皮肤。</p><p>徐仁宇刚要忍着这浓烈到他快要无法思考的信息素去踹陆东植的房门，被张七星犹犹豫豫说出来的话打断。</p><p>“他，他现在好像很，很痛苦。大，大少请，请您克制一，一点......”</p><p>张七星在门外听陆东植喊徐仁宇的名字喊到心碎得出不来声，不由得替陆东植感到心疼，他陪在陆东植身边这么些年，到现在才了解到陆东植对徐仁宇的感情已经到了这份地步。</p><p>徐仁宇面对着门，肩膀处的抖动看出他的隐忍，鼻息从胸腔深处缓缓喷出来。</p><p>“走，谁都别靠近这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. [宇植]鹤声（三十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门锁直接被徐仁宇踹开，锁头扭曲出了门框，彻底沦为废弃品。而被门堵在房间里的信息素终于找到了解脱的道路，漫过徐仁宇朝门外流去。<br/>屏住呼吸已经没有用了，如此浓郁的信息素似乎张扬到能够主动钻进他的腺体里，从而满足他深埋在内心多年的渴求。<br/>“...嗬嗯！呜哈......嗯...嗯......”<br/>入眼的一切加速燃烧着他体内血液，烧到他干渴着张开喉咙，呼出他无法自控的动摇。<br/>床单早就凌乱不堪，那条徐仁宇为陆东植挑选过的裤子此刻被褪至膝盖，卡出一双白皙莹润的腿，夹住的被单一遮一掩地逼迫他视线往上。陆东植的一只手搭在后背上，垂下来的手背正好挡住了风景，但拦不住泛滥的细流，水声潺潺，湿透了浸入河流的指尖。<br/>“徐，徐仁宇......”破门的巨响让陆东植在意地抬起他的头，确认来人之后又卸了劲倒回床上，一只手抓着床单，腰部配合着身后的手指本能地抽送着，他喘着气喊徐仁宇的名字，自己无法到达的地方充斥着空虚，他需要信息素，他需要徐仁宇的信息素......<br/>“帮，帮帮我......哈啊...唔......”钻进自己鼻腔的冷杉味香得勾人，陆东植循着那个味翻身，抓得皱巴巴的被单被他狠心抛弃，只有几道明显的湿痕证明自己方才的迷乱。<br/>他躺在床上慵懒地朝徐仁宇的方向一瞥，动了动手指，双腿合拢在一起，缓缓彼此磨着，嘴唇在月光下慢慢开合，“过，过来帮帮我......”<br/>徐仁宇眼睛死盯在陆东植的身上，脚下却连第一步都跨不出去。<br/>他怕他这一跨，恐怕就要直接越过名为理智的那一条线了。<br/>他不知道的是，那一条线如果他不敢过去，不代表对方不会无畏一切地朝他奔过来。<br/>“徐仁宇……”<br/>陆东植见他动也不动像根柱子一样地定在不远处，那股冷杉香，他最想要的味道就在他的眼前……他的身体已经全然不受大脑所控制，总是在行动后的下一秒才反应过来。<br/>他从床上支撑起身体，两腿移下床就要朝徐仁宇那跑过去，明显早就忘记了自己的裤子正卡着膝盖的事实。<br/>陆东植差点就要被他自己给绊到，是徐仁宇接住了他。<br/>“徐仁宇，徐仁宇……”他的大脑里现在没有感谢，所有的想法都被浑身乱窜的信息素所操纵着，告诉他，他要拥有眼前这个alpha。<br/>徐仁宇接住了差点摔跤的陆东植，却没有想到对方竟然直接就着这个机会跪在他面前开始扒住他的皮带在那毫无章法地乱解着。<br/>他从胸腔深处掏出一口气，用力控制着呼了出来，伸手箍住陆东植已经被汗淋湿的下巴，迫使着对方抬头，并想把他从自己的身下捞起来。<br/>“陆东植……”他简直就像是在拿自己所有的忍耐力去从牙齿里咬出这个名字，“你知道自己在干什么吗？”<br/>陆东植被捏着下巴抬头，他眼睛旁沾着汗，看不见逆着月光的徐仁宇的脸，耳朵里也飘进了模模糊糊的声音。陆东植抱着徐仁宇的腰，唇瓣亲吻着徐仁宇的西服马甲一路向上。<br/>亲到了系在脖子处的领带时，他用嘴咬着去解，一声丝质布料快速滑过的声音后徐仁宇那本来就被自己在路上扯得松松垮垮的领带飘然落地。陆东植改搂住徐仁宇的脖子，鼻尖顶在徐仁宇那突出的喉结上，“我只要你......我只要你......”<br/>那源源不断飘散出alpha信息素的后颈对陆东植有着致命的吸引力，他刚伸出舌尖想要去舔，头却被徐仁宇双手捧着硬掰离了他的脖子。<br/>徐仁宇的鼻息和他一样，也是滚滚的灼热。<br/>陆东植学着徐仁宇也去捧住他的脸。他们现在近了，几乎面对着面，陆东植终于看清了徐仁宇的脸。<br/>“徐仁宇，我要你。”他近乎痴迷地用拇指去触碰、去按压徐仁宇的唇，那里，曾经有过他的痕迹……<br/>“啪”的一声，徐仁宇坚持着的那根线被陆东植那勾魂的手指尖一勾，断得彻底又干净。<br/>omega的信息素是最完美的帮凶，徐仁宇对着眼前这张一直，一直在撩拨他的脸，引以为傲的自控力坍塌成不值一提的废墟。他捧着陆东植的那张脸，终于抛弃了所有顾忌，吻住了他。<br/>双唇一触，翻江倒海的爱意就再也遮掩不了了。<br/>“哈唔……嗯，哼嗯……”<br/>徐仁宇的回应让陆东植分外激动，他攀附着徐仁宇，踮着脚尖想要把自己全部都送给他。<br/>徐仁宇舌尖在自己口腔里的每一下顶弄、每一下刮舔，都能让陆东植背脊流过酥痒无比的麻意。处于发情期的omega对于这样的触碰欢喜又雀跃，甚至想要索求更多。<br/>他搂住徐仁宇低下来的脑袋，双脚在那急躁地蹬着，想要把卡在膝盖上的裤子褪下来。异样的忙碌被徐仁宇发现了，他亲吻着陆东植的嘴角勾起，一手搂着陆东植的腰一边伸手向下探，想替陆东植把裤子脱掉，没想到竟然会被陆东植嫌弃不专心。<br/>“嗯哼……我自己来！”<br/>他抓住徐仁宇的手放回自己的腰上，踩着裤脚终于把碍事的裤子脱了下去，连着他那条湿掉的内裤也一起滑落在地上。<br/>能够自由行动的那一刻，陆东植就边亲边压着徐仁宇把他抵到门口旁边的墙壁上，殊不知自己上半身一件衬衫下半身一丝不挂的样子有多么的流氓。<br/>“嗯……不冷吗？”徐仁宇倒是顺从，被一个omega压到墙上亲似乎对于他来说并不会感到丢脸，他把嘴唇从陆东植的嘴上移开了一会，贴在微微嘟起的脸颊上，手从衬衫底下露了出来，稍微一滑就滑到了陆东植圆润十足的屁股肉上，他整个手掌使劲捏了一把，才问陆东植道。<br/>“哈啊！热，不冷。”徐仁宇的那一捏捏得陆东植整个人贴在他身上耸了耸，空闲下来的嘴唇急急忙忙又追着徐仁宇而去，逮住了就不肯轻易放开，一会咬对方的上嘴唇，一会又和下嘴唇厮磨，亲得他自己下巴都快酸掉了还是难分难舍，滴答下来的口水都蹭湿了两个人的前胸。<br/>被下令不准靠近的区域安静得放大了两个人的呼吸，衣物被揉搓着的声音此时也能听得清楚。徐仁宇觉得自己身上像有一块冰划过，激得他回过神来，这才发现不知什么时候陆东植已经把他胸前的纽扣全都解开了。带着一丝黏腻触感的手指趁人不备钻进衣服里，手掌完全贴合住他的肌肉，在那块地方一蹭一蹭地压过去。<br/>“你……”<br/>他气息徒然加重，揉着陆东植臀瓣的手游到大腿根部，一抬，让陆东植整条腿都跨到了自己身上。<br/>“嗯？”陆东植抬头，随着徐仁宇那不稳定的鼻息晃动着脑袋。他的手可没闲着，刚才没能解开的皮带清脆地响起碰撞的声音，然后刺啦一声，徐仁宇耳朵跟着喉结一起动了动。<br/>陆东植的下一步动作没有出乎他的意料，他用力把陆东植的脖子捞过去，在他耳垂下面似咬一般的吸吮起来。<br/>他亲着陆东植的时候还小声地说了一句话，可是太小声了，陆东植没能听清，他所有的注意力此刻都在自己的手里，刚才顶住他小腹的硬物不是他的错觉，徐仁宇身下的那根阴茎已经被他撩拨得火热，在他手里一跳一跳地显摆着自己的存在。<br/>他一只手根本握不拢，只好两只手一起往下探，包裹住徐仁宇的玩意之后就开始在自己的下腹处卖力地撸动起来。<br/>“操！”<br/>徐仁宇把陆东植的耳垂整个含住，用牙尖去给予陆东植适当程度的痛感。他把陆东植的腿拉得更高，然后一巴掌响亮地打在挺翘的臀部，修长的手指沿着那条诱人的缝就往幽深里钻，湿润使他的道路变得畅通无阻。<br/>“啊！哈，啊，嗬嗯，哈啊……”扩张带来的充实感胜过了他刚才躺在床上时自己的努力，徐仁宇的手比他大上几号，自然能钻到更深的还未得到满足的地方。<br/>这种满足带来的刺激是头一次，陆东植浑身激灵，连手指都下意识地在用力，整个人埋在徐仁宇的怀里，身体告诉他如何啃咬。<br/>他一定不知道自己手上的力道快要让徐仁宇发疯。<br/>徐仁宇直接把没了骨头的陆东植抱了起来，两条肉感十足的腿架在了自己的腰上，他把头钻过去和陆东植亲吻，被绞紧的两根手指借着陆东植大张开双腿的姿势探往更深处。<br/>“哈啊！嗯，嗯嗯！啊，那里！呜唔……”绵延不绝的酥麻感让陆东植弓起来背，他挣脱了徐仁宇的吮吸，大喘着粗气却至始至终觉得自己快要呼吸不上来。徐仁宇的探索让他对自己的身体构造有了实感，他这才知道原来自己的后面存在一个凸点，敏感得让他疯狂，哪怕是被徐仁宇的手指擦到，他都觉得自己的前面已经激动得想要释放。<br/>可徐仁宇就像不懂得他的难受一样，重新把他抓了回去，亲到他好不容易汲取的氧气又被全部掏空。<br/>“唔哼！嗯！嗯！不……嗯呼……”<br/>但徐仁宇却又懂得他的激动，蹭过去的手指返回来，没完没了地在那个点上碾来压去。快感使陆东植脱力，他怕自己从徐仁宇的身上摔下去，连夹在两个人之间的炙热都无暇顾及，双手搂住徐仁宇，只有腰部还在那尽职尽业地摆动。<br/>徐仁宇仔仔细细抠弄着陆东植的敏感点，越往深了捣，顺着他手指流出来的“水”就越多，原本能够放进两个手指的后穴吞吐着越张越大，他甚至已经可以把第三根手指往那不停开合的洞穴里钻。<br/>“啊啊！里面......进......进去！”随之而来的空虚想要被另一种呼之欲出的东西填满，陆东植把手埋进徐仁宇的发梢中，揪住一撮头发在他的耳边念着欲望的台词。<br/>“什么进去？”<br/>徐仁宇抱着陆东植走到床边，把人丢到床上，看着眼前的人那被性欲吞噬掉的眼神以及湿润红肿的双唇伏下身，直接扯开陆东植身上挂着的轻薄衬衫，扣子都崩飞了出去。指尖按压在陆东植起伏不止的胸膛上，呼出的气息喷得硬挺起来的乳珠微微发抖。<br/>陆东植散着衣服倒在床上，眼睁睁地看着徐仁宇在他面前一件一件把身上的衣服脱掉，露出那结实有力的肉体，他的喉咙发出明显的吞咽声，然后双手去搂起自己的大腿根，鼓起勇气把他最渴望让徐仁宇进入的地方展示了出来，圆润可爱的脚趾像灵活的手指一样去勾徐仁宇的性器。<br/>“这里...想你进来...唔嗯......”<br/>下一秒就是天翻地覆，他套在身上的那件被扯烂的衬衫被徐仁宇扒了下去，他能听见徐仁宇粗重的呼吸，还有那盖过自己的阴影全都在告诉他此刻徐仁宇就压在他的身后，近到徐仁宇胸膛起伏的时候都会碰到他的肩胛骨。<br/>湿热的鼻息之后是偶尔会被牙齿刮蹭到的亲吻，舌面顺着自己的背脊一路舔舐，陆东植把自己埋在被单上，感受着徐仁宇的唇，感受着徐仁宇箍在自己腰上的手。<br/>“唔！”他手猛地抓住了被单的一角，掌心感觉过的热度明显不是此刻蹭进后面的热度，未知令他紧张，需要手心里拽住点什么才能让他避免暴露他此刻的心情。<br/>徐仁宇没有想过omega自己分泌出来的蜜液会这么容易地让他进入，他龟头在穴口外蹭得湿漉漉的，本想着就算耗尽自己的忍耐也不能让陆东植觉得难受，但那会咬人的肉穴发出的邀请实在过于美味，他刚挤进去一个指节的长度，那种温热又紧实的感觉立马让他忘却了所有，借着这不停泛滥向外流的汁水托起陆东植的屁股狠狠地挺送了进去。<br/>“啊！哼嗯，唔！哈......嗯！”陆东植舒服到高仰起头，口水不自觉地流湿了下巴，沾湿了床单。他的叫声在徐仁宇进入后变得更加韵味十足，完完全全受身后的冲撞控制，他的手被徐仁宇抓了去，就着十指相扣的姿势被狠狠侵入。<br/>连自己都不敢相信自己原来还会发出这样的媚叫，觉得有些丢脸，就拿牙齿咬住无辜的被单，刚才还充斥着整个屋子的浪叫声瞬间只剩下了他从鼻腔里泄露出来的欢愉。<br/>徐仁宇咬着下唇，对陆东植的行动感到不满，他从十指相扣改成抓住陆东植的小臂，每一次发狠地撞击都能让陆东植漂亮的脊椎线翘出诱人的弧度，让陆东植不由地松开紧闭的嘴唇。<br/>“啊！哈啊！太，额哼...太深......了！”<br/>他的诉求根本没有被徐仁宇理会，耳朵里除了自己的喘息、肉体与肉体之间撞击的声音，他已经听不到徐仁宇的声音，哪怕是一点呼吸也好。此刻的这个姿势，他也根本无法触碰到对方，只有手臂上紧箍住自己的力道和身后没有停息过的抽插在告诉他徐仁宇正在和自己做爱，可是，可是他不要自己和徐仁宇的第一次是这个样子！<br/>眼角被撞出来的眼泪流了下来，他额头抵着床垫，手挣扎地向身后寻找着徐仁宇。<br/>“我，嗬嗯！我不，我不要这样！”一直触碰不到徐仁宇，这让陆东植懊恼到心底生出一股闷气，他索性从徐仁宇的手心里挣脱开，拳头没什么力气地砸在床上，说着说着就哭了出来。<br/>徐仁宇艰难地迫使自己停了下来，压低了身体去询问陆东植，却没有想过这个姿势还是让自己挺进了那紧致的深处，没忍住舒服地叹出一口气，“呼...弄疼了？”<br/>他看见陆东植趴在床上的小脑袋摇得跟个拨浪鼓似的，嘴巴微微开合着，好奇地贴近了去听。<br/>“我想面对面的跟你做......这样我看不见你......”<br/>语气说得徐仁宇听了都心疼。<br/>“是我急了，对不起。”徐仁宇亲去了陆东植挂在眼角上的泪珠，退出去把陆东植翻过来面朝着自己之后，重新架起他的双腿把还未缴械的武器送进了幽穴之中。<br/>他终于能够望见徐仁宇和自己做爱时的脸了，内心的那种他说不清道不明的酸楚瞬间烟消云散，他想看徐仁宇和他一样陷入欲望时的表情，他想看徐仁宇与他结合时的样子......<br/>“哈，哈，呃啊！徐，徐仁宇，亲我！”<br/>这个吻与之前的那些都不一样，陆东植抱住凑过来的徐仁宇像渴极了一般汲取着徐仁宇嘴里的水分，好像在确认着什么。<br/>徐仁宇在亲吻里感受到了陆东植的不安，他抽插的速度减弱下来，把注意力完全移到了如何安抚陆东植的上面。他抚摸住陆东植的脸蛋，扯出银丝的嘴重新在陆东植嘴上亲了亲，温柔地厮磨起来，等到陆东植那不安的情绪彻底放下，他才慢慢开始沿着陆东植扬起的脖子向下游移，一点一点地吸吮起陆东植身上的皮肤。<br/>“哈呜，嗬嗯......”陆东植的身体因为他的吻而颤栗，散发出来的太妃糖奶味也变得更加腻人，黏在徐仁宇的身上渗进了血液。<br/>徐仁宇用舌头卷起挺立的红豆入嘴，而陆东植则是挺腰把那颗渴望怜爱的红豆送得更深。<br/>徐仁宇的那只宽大生有茧的手抚过陆东植微凸的胸前，揉捏过乱晃的细腰，最后停在那根翘立未经人事过的阴茎上，手掌张开将它全部裹覆好，自己腰部的挺送和手上的撸动同时加快了起来。<br/>“哈啊！啊！唔唔！哼啊！哈啊！太，太快，啊，啊！”陆东植胡乱挥舞着的手好不容易抓到的徐仁宇的头发又快速放开，前后夹击的快感一波连着一波，让他根本没有时间缓过神来，他的下半身被高抬着，所有的血液和海浪的拍打都朝着他的大脑袭去。<br/>他只知道揪住压在身下的被褥，挺着腰肢毫无顾忌地浪叫着。</p><p> </p><p>这不知道是张七星第多少次去看手机上的时间了，从被徐仁宇轰回房间之后他就一直在房间里胡思乱想着，比如陆东植是什么时候开始对徐仁宇产生那样的感情的，比如徐仁宇对陆东植的感情又是什么一个态度。<br/>他从和徐仁宇第一次接触那天开始回想，他作为离他们最近的旁观者，竟然马虎到对这些事情根本没有一丝的察觉。<br/>陆东植是omega，徐仁宇是alpha......<br/>那么今晚上的事对于他们那两个人来说，岂不是非常重要？！omega发情期时与alpha结合的受孕率有多大来着？他立马抓起手机去搜索页面，得来的科普和数字让他吓得差点把手机给丢了出去。<br/>这，这，这！这也太高了吧？！<br/>震惊归震惊，但是他的大脑里已经开始擅自想象起了陆东植和徐仁宇的孩子，这得该像谁呢？他想了想，觉得还是像陆东植好，陆东植毕竟是个好孩子。<br/>张七星又一次去确认时间时，他已经想象到自己以后的工作可能就要和李子一起去幼儿园接送小朋友了，而且甚至还开始担心自己和李子的样貌会不会吓哭小小少爷的小伙伴们。<br/>都这个时间了，应该没有事情了吧？想象归想象，张七星最担心的还是陆东植，他下决心刚踏出房门想要去查看一下情况，就听见从那个没了门的房间里传来模糊不清且不可言喻的声音。<br/>怎么还......张七星红着脸又缩回了房间，继续和他的手机面对面地对峙。<br/>“哈啊，哈啊......”<br/>第一次在喜欢的人手里射精，这让陆东植慌乱又满足得快要忘了自己还在持续的发情期，他依旧倒在床上，不停地呼气和吸气。<br/>徐仁宇也从他的体内把自己释放出精液之后的粗物拔了出来，看着身下被月光照得美丽动人的陆东植，他嘴唇动了动但没有说话，修长的腿跨上床跪在陆东植的身边，弓下身吻住陆东植依然在诱惑他的嘟起来的唇瓣。<br/>不停地分开又触碰，陆东植迷茫地睁开眼，望着徐仁宇闭上眼睛之后暴露出来的纤长睫毛，他心脏怦怦跳个不停，抬起有些发软的手想要去回抱住徐仁宇。<br/>他手指才刚点到徐仁宇的后背，嘴唇就失去了热源，“......好些了吗？”徐仁宇倒在他身旁说话，声音暗哑而隐忍。<br/>陆东植挪动着身子靠过去，没有回答徐仁宇的问题，而是反问他：“你呢？和我做爱舒服吗？”<br/>他想要和徐仁宇肌肤接触，他贪恋着对方身上源源不断传递过来的温度，于是陆东植手搭在徐仁宇结实的胸上，趁机把自己整个人趴在了上面。<br/>“不舒服吗？你都没怎么说过话......”他亲了亲徐仁宇的下巴，伏在他身上开始慢慢往下。<br/>“你一想事情就不爱说话，在想什么？”<br/>他含住了徐仁宇胸前的小珠子，像方才徐仁宇为他服务那样用舌尖去刺激，他听见徐仁宇猛吸了一口气，然后声音沉得如这夜色一般，“嗯嘶......没有的事......”<br/>“你又骗我......”陆东植看出来了徐仁宇的谎言，作为惩罚，他狠狠地拿他的虎牙尖咬住了小珠子，徐仁宇拿手掐住他的肩膀，眼神和他对视，示意他不要再继续下去。<br/>陆东植装作不懂，松开那被咬红掉的胸口，继续往下，誓要在徐仁宇的身上留遍属于自己的印迹。可他亲吻到徐仁宇的腰间时，那块脱了好几次皮的疤痕出现在了他的眼前，是那次中弹时留下来的。他轻声呼吸着，手指颤颤地去碰了碰那块疤，记忆犹新，心里泛起的痛依旧和那天一样。<br/>徐仁宇不怕他看到那块疤，他怕陆东植会注意到另外一块，一块他不愿让任何人看到疤痕。<br/>可那两块疤痕离得那么近，陆东植怎么会看不到。<br/>“这是什么...什么时候受的伤？”比起被子弹擦过去而造成的大范围撕裂伤，那两个椭圆形不起眼的伤口却更要严重的多，陆东植不知道这是什么时候留下来的，但在他印象中徐仁宇自那以后就没有受过再严重的伤，可这两个伤口到现在为止都还成焦褐色，甚至和徐仁宇的身体融为了一体。<br/>这明明是电击才会有的伤......<br/>徐仁宇直起身子来去拦他，“都过去了，陆东植，都过去了。”<br/>他在徐仁宇拦住他之前吻了下去，吻在那他从未知道的被徐仁宇藏起来的痛苦上，声音里带起了哭腔，“我想保护好你。”<br/>陆东植又为他哭了，好像当年他没有掉过的那些眼泪积蓄了好久好久之后全部转移给了陆东植。<br/>他两手都扶在陆东植的肩膀上，就像在抓救命稻草一样抓住眼前这个唯一会为他流泪的人，告诉陆东植：“别哭了。”<br/>“你刚刚问我好些了没有......”陆东植抬起头来望向他的时候面色潮红如早春才开的桃花，眼泪是清晨的露水挂在上面，一滴一滴落在徐仁宇脆弱的心脏上，“哪里够啊，我喜欢了你这么久，你得标记我啊......”<br/>徐仁宇眼睁睁看着他把脖子上的颈圈卸了下来，丢到床下，然后就要把头凑去自己的腿间。<br/>他呼吸一滞，长臂一捞赶紧把人捞回了自己面前。而这一下的慌乱，让他忘记了继续控制自己体内早就在叫嚣着要冲出来的信息素，本来维持在安抚陆东植信息素的浓度徒然变浓，向陆东植袭去。他努力想把其余的信息素给控制住，但已经做不到了。<br/>失控的信息素左右了他的呼吸，徐仁宇仰望着陆东植被皎洁月光打亮的脸庞，盯着他，喉结从嗓子眼缓慢地带着吞咽滚动下去。</p><p> </p><p>“你发情了，徐仁宇。”<br/>陆东植的声音和棉花糖一样，软得像云，把他的神智带去了九霄云外。<br/>徐仁宇把头凑了过去，和陆东植那同样软绵绵的唇瓣纠缠在一起。<br/>“唔！嘶哈...哼嗯......”<br/>徐仁宇和他接吻的时候手指一直捏着他的后颈肉，陆东植不知道他是不是故意的，自己的腺体就在那里。<br/>“啊！疼！呜呃...哈，哈啊！徐，徐仁宇！”他的肩膀被徐仁宇狠狠地咬住了，痛感和隐在其中的一点刺激让陆东植不由地把头埋进了徐仁宇的肩窝里。<br/>徐仁宇的嘴里混着血腥味和太妃糖的甜腻，搅得他体内的信息素爆发出来，火热烧红了他的眼。<br/>“忍着。”<br/>他把头贴在陆东植的胸前，没有了之前隐忍时的舔弄，他就像饥饿已久的野兽，猎到了只属于自己的猎物，所到之处无一不是深红的牙印。<br/>“呜！呜嗯......啊！啊啊！哈啊！”陆东植太听话了，说让他忍着就忍着，只能用力拥抱住徐仁宇以此来忽略自己肉体上的疼痛。徐仁宇没有那个余力来控制自己的力道，他手指钻进刚才温暖包裹住自己的地方，刚把穴口打开，一直被含在里面的浓稠白浊就顺着他的手势流了出来。<br/>陆东植的牙齿磕在自己的头发上，“呼，呼，嗯哼！插，啊！哈啊！插进去！”<br/>没有什么时间来得及给后穴收缩回去，也就不需要徐仁宇再去费力气地扩张，他掰开陆东植被喂养得丰满的屁股，轻车熟路地把自己那根重新发硬到胀痛的茎身顶了进去。<br/>紧致温暖的肉壁好像能包裹住徐仁宇的一切，徐仁宇舔了舔陆东植被自己咬疼的胸脯，呼出一口气之后又重新咬了上去，陆东植的那里吸得他太舒服了，所以他要咬住了陆东植才不会让他离自己而去。<br/>他开始疯狂地顶弄，肉穴里还残留着的精液与陆东植体内自动分泌出来的媚水混杂在一起，润透了他的粗硬，在那给予他所有的洞穴里被冲撞出白沫与水声。<br/>他想......他想......<br/>“哈呜！呃，呃，唔唔！哈啊，啊...不，不行！太，太大了！”<br/>怎么还，还会这么大！好像要，要顶到......陆东植说不上来徐仁宇顶到自己体内深处的那颗头蹭到了什么的边缘，他跨在徐仁宇的身上被顶得上来下去，像被颠在了马背上又像是陷进了巨浪中，起起伏伏，沉迷其中。<br/>“啊啊啊！咬，咬我！”迷乱中唯有一个意识在陆东植的脑海里甩脱不掉，那就是让徐仁宇咬他，咬他的腺体。<br/>为，为什么要咬腺体......他突然迷茫，可随后身体的本能告诉了他答案。<br/>他腰肢跟着徐仁宇的一起晃动，就是想让徐仁宇往自己体内的更深处插进去，插进自己的生殖腔里。<br/>“生......”生殖腔？陆东植还没反应过来所谓的生殖腔，脖子就被徐仁宇掐住直接砸进了床里。<br/>这个姿势让徐仁宇直接一插到底，深层的颤栗让陆东植大张开嘴仰起头呼吸，喷在后颈处的灼热鼻息令他瞪圆了双眼，原来，原来刚刚被顶到的地方就是生殖腔吗？徐仁宇射进这里面的话，自己就会怀孕吗？<br/>“标...标记我......哈！啊，啊！恩啊！”徐仁宇的每一下都顶在了他生殖腔的边缘，得不到的满足让陆东植差点发了疯。徐仁宇的牙尖在腺体处的试探让他分明感受到了生殖腔想要打开，想要徐仁宇的精液进来。<br/>沾有徐仁宇气息的唾液在他肿得发疼的腺体上火上浇油，迟迟不咬下去的牙齿对他来说好比酷刑。<br/>“咬下去啊！！”<br/>徐仁宇被他的大喊猛然一震，他浑身挣扎得发抖，眼里的血管发红得可怕。<br/>他......他......<br/>就在徐仁宇咬下去终要成为定局的那一瞬间，他耳朵里传来陆东植的哭声，“仁宇哥......”<br/>徐仁宇埋在陆东植的后颈处，胸腔起伏了半天之后抬起头来，嘴唇上满是自己的血，他把渗出来的血全部吞了回去，看着因为被碰到了腺体刺激地昏了过去的陆东植，还抖着的手去揩了揩陆东植眼角上的泪。<br/>他把被汗渍打湿的头发全部向后捋，从肺部呼出一口气，用沾有陆东植“金豆子”的手去轻轻地勾勒着身下人完美的线条，湿痕映衬出月光，在陆东植圆润的肩膀上、背上，撒下银色的亮粉。<br/>连月亮都知道他的美。<br/>他痴痴地就这样看了陆东植半天，才回过神来拔出自己又射在了他体内的阴茎，简单地捞起自己丢在床下的内裤套好，下了床去往浴缸里蓄上热水。<br/>他眼帘低垂地望着不断上升的水面，听着哗啦啦的水声背靠在墙壁的砖面上慢慢逼迫自己回到现实中来，他必须还是以前的那个徐仁宇。<br/>一个人沉默不语地在浴室里呆了一会，他从不会给自己留出再多一点的自己的时间，然后走了出来，抱起陆东植去为他清理沾满了情事痕迹的身子。<br/>陆东植很乖，被他抱起来的时候还会往他怀里缩上一缩。<br/>陆东植也睡得很死，把他放进浴缸里的时候都没有醒过来的迹象。他肯定被自己累到了，身上还被自己咬了那么多的印子，有些都出血了。徐仁宇替陆东植清洗了身子，也把留在体内的那些精液全部抠挖了出来。徐仁宇看着陆东植安安静静地躺在自己怀里，伸出手捞起他头发下不甚明显的咬痕，腺体已经消肿下去。<br/>“对不起。”他亲了亲陆东植的后颈，他自己很清楚，面前的这个咬痕不是真正的标记，正因为是假性的，所以他才万幸陆东植的生殖腔没有被打开，他没有错到最后......<br/>他把陆东植一个人留在浴室，起身把房间里战况惨烈的床单被单全部换成了个遍，再把陆东植从水里抱出来用毛巾上上下下擦得干干净净，替他套好睡衣之后刚帮陆东植捏好被角，就看见门口张七星的那张脸在那探头探脑着。<br/>张七星看着徐仁宇只穿着一条内裤，身上满是陆东植留下来的痕迹，惊得下巴都快掉了，他是没料到陆东植能把徐仁宇“欺负”成这样的，嘴巴里磕磕绊绊，“那，那个......这个门......要不要我守着？”<br/>徐仁宇看了看他，本来想要回房间的念头彻底打消了，“不用，今晚我守着他。”<br/>目送一溜烟跑走的张七星，徐仁宇躺回陷入熟睡的陆东植的身边，听着他浅浅的呼吸声把他拥入自己的怀里。连着几日的睡眠不足加上今天晚上的耗神，他已经彻底撑不住了。<br/>好累......<br/>让他贪心地在陆东植身边再呆久一点吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. [宇植]鹤声（三十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洁白的月亮换成了明媚的太阳，陆东植的睫毛在照进来的阳光里动了动，然后习惯性地捏住被子边想把它全部拢到自己身上以便遮住这扰人清梦的光，手臂却意外地碰到了什么温暖细腻的东西。陆东植闭着眼睛凑过去，手放在那温暖的物体上胡乱瞎摸了一圈之后一些刚成为回忆的艳事才片段似地浮现在他的脑海里。</p><p>还在上面揩油的手顿时停了下来。</p><p>陆东植睁开了他的大眼，直接近距离接收到了来自徐仁宇那张毫无防备的脸的冲击。</p><p>徐仁宇睡着的样子反而显得很乖，不知道到底是因为现在还没有睁开他那凌厉眼睛的缘故还是因为他洗完澡后头发会垂下来的缘故，总之很多时候他见到过的徐仁宇不一样。</p><p>陆东植盯着徐仁宇的脸就开始发起呆来。</p><p>他喜欢的人长得真好看啊......陆东植眼睛眨巴着，觉得自己光是这样看徐仁宇的睡颜就能看上一整天。他突然庆幸自己比徐仁宇醒来得要早一些，不然怎么能看到这样珍惜的画面。</p><p>徐仁宇突然动了动脑袋，往陆东植那边靠过去了一些，眼看着两个人就要撞到头，陆东植赶紧把头缩了回来。他不想把徐仁宇吵醒，他想就这样再多看一会徐仁宇睡着的样子。</p><p>没想到徐仁宇的手倒是擅作主张地伸了过来，搂住陆东植就把他往怀里带，弄得陆东植是满心欢喜却又要做到不形于色。</p><p>太、太近了！</p><p>这个距离，只要自己稍微抬起一点点的头，似乎就能撞到徐仁宇的下巴。</p><p>他听着徐仁宇规律的呼吸声，分明内心一遍又一遍地警告着自己的心脏要适应这样的接触，可不仅连心脏不听自己的话，连脸颊都开始变得滚烫起来，只好认命躲进徐仁宇的怀里，加上被子的遮挡，才不会让目睹一切的阳光偷笑。</p><p>不过陆东植又怎么会想得到，他躲过了一重又会迎来下一重呢？</p><p>记忆断断续续、模模糊糊，哪里有亲眼目睹的可信度高。他以为躲起来是让自己冷静下来的妙招，却忘了徐仁宇的怀抱才是他所有心动的罪魁祸首。陆东植看着自己昨晚在徐仁宇的身上留下的痕迹，还有好几枚清晰可见的牙印，这下他连碰都羞到不敢碰了。</p><p>原来......自己这么狠的吗？</p><p>当晚的记忆也不可能所有的都历历在目，比起自己在徐仁宇身上的为所欲为，他更记得的是他们之间的亲吻和......</p><p>啊！！！对了！！！</p><p>他们！他和仁宇哥！！</p><p>陆东植立马摸了摸自己的脖子后面。腺体......好像不一样了......</p><p>里面能感受到的信息素，多了另一种冷杉的味道。</p><p>徐仁宇标记他了？！徐仁宇昨晚真的标记他了？！</p><p>陆东植光是这么想着，满心升腾起的幸福感就要从他的眼睛里溢出来。他咬着下嘴唇地抬头望仍然还在梦乡中的徐仁宇，呼吸着徐仁宇的呼吸，然后睫毛微微扑扇，目光移到徐仁宇那张抿起来的薄唇上。</p><p>眼看着慢慢就要碰上，就差那么一丢丢的距离，偏偏这时候徐仁宇醒了过来，睁着眼和陆东植四目相对。</p><p>自己本来应该悄咪咪的偷香瞬间变成了光天化日之下的明目张胆，陆东植索性一不做二不休，一脸无所畏惧地嘟起嘴唇亲了过去。</p><p>徐仁宇倒是没躲开，不偏不倚地被陆东植亲个正着。</p><p>失去了躁动的信息素的驱使，陆东植的一举一动纯情得跟什么一样，明明自己才是那个主动亲过去的人，冲上去吧唧了一口之后退回去的样子就像自己才是那个被亲的一般。</p><p>他紧闭着眼，怕徐仁宇笑话他的小色心。</p><p>可等了一会，徐仁宇似乎都没有动静。于是陆东植又小心翼翼地睁开一只眼睛观察情况，发现徐仁宇还是那个样子地在盯着他，动也不动的。</p><p>但分明眼睛已经睁开了啊。</p><p>陆东植刚探过去，脸颊就被掐住了，肉肉的腮帮子被徐仁宇捏了两下，刚刚犯事了的嘴唇像受到了拷问一般地翘起。</p><p>“？”</p><p>他以为徐仁宇下一步会开口说话，或者是“回礼性”地亲一亲他，可徐仁宇就是盯着他的嘴唇，然后不停捏着他的脸颊，仿佛把他当作了玩具一般。</p><p>陆东植摸不清徐仁宇的意思，握住徐仁宇的手腕不想给他捏。</p><p>突然他觉得徐仁宇的眼神里有了变化，脸颊上作恶的手也撤了回去，徐仁宇把身子从面对着他转了回去，拿手掩着自己的眼，只有喉咙在滚动，话却不肯跟他说。</p><p>“仁宇哥......你刚刚是还没睡醒吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇听见陆东植一针见血地戳穿了他，深呼出一口气，继续把眼睛遮着回神，他怎么会和陆东植承认自己从睁眼到清醒还需要一段缓冲的时间。</p><p>但陆东植见徐仁宇不理会自己又回避的样子，反而觉得自己猜测对了。</p><p>刚起床还没清醒的仁宇哥太可爱了，被自己说破还不承认的仁宇哥也好可爱......</p><p>怎么办，他真的好喜欢眼前的这个人。</p><p>好喜欢......</p><p>好喜欢......</p><p>喜欢到陆东植就这样望着徐仁宇把自己的内心说了出来，“好喜欢你。”他说着去拥住徐仁宇，把头搁在徐仁宇的胸膛上蹭了蹭，极尽温存。</p><p>他不知道徐仁宇会因为这句话整个人顿住，忙着诉说爱意的他也根本察觉不到徐仁宇这一瞬间的僵直。</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植脖子后已经结痂的牙印，伸手去触碰的时候怀里的陆东植甚至整个人颤抖了一下，当他和陆东植的那双眼睛对上，他就清楚了。</p><p>果然，陆东植分不清假性标记和标记......</p><p>他应该……</p><p>手指离开陆东植脖子上的腺体，徐仁宇沉默了一会想着开口，结果被陆东植抢先了去。</p><p>“仁宇哥，你是我的alpha了。”</p><p>他应该……什么？</p><p>陆东植的话一下子把他脑子里的想法击得粉碎，他放在陆东植看不见的背后的手攥成了拳头。</p><p>那个忍不住对陆东植出手的人是他，他又怎么能够自私地让陆东植去替他承受自己的后悔。</p><p>他恨的明明是自己，可为什么想要说出来的话却只能伤害到他爱的人。</p><p>“陆东植……”</p><p>他尽量把语气说得轻飘，不想让陆东植听出里面的沉重，但慢半拍的低沉听起来让人心里痒痒，只觉得是激烈情ᝰ事之后残留下的余韵。</p><p>光是听见徐仁宇清晨的第一句话，陆东植脸上那消不下去的温度就能再拔新高。他眼睛里的光一下子流动起来，如春潮涌动带着似碰非碰勾人的留恋，如昨晚的月光再现。</p><p>他匍在徐仁宇的怀里，手指像埋怨又像诉求地在自己狠狠咬过的地方慢慢地柔若无骨却又无法忽视地一圈、一圈、一圈地画起圈来。</p><p>声音是徐仁宇听不得的撒娇，里头还带着委屈的质疑，“怎么……还叫我全名啊……”</p><p>这一声过后，徐仁宇就只能听见自己心跳的声音了，砰砰砰地震耳欲聋，仿佛要冲出自己的身体。他一把抓住陆东植的手，本只是不想让陆东植感受到自己喧嚣的心跳，但身体不听他的话，率先做出了行动。</p><p>一个简单到不能再简单的翻身，徐仁宇把自己逼向了心跳山峰的最高点。</p><p>“仁，仁宇哥......”</p><p>陆东植望着翻身到自己身上的男人，睫毛止不住地随着他变得急促的呼吸开始颤抖，他的视线上上下下扫过一遍男人完美的身体，最后定在了徐仁宇的眼睛上。</p><p>徐仁宇的呼吸如他埋在眼底的情绪一样浓烈沉重，陆东植望着那双眼睛离自己越来越近，近到他觉得自己马上就能看懂对方藏在眼底的秘密，陆东植喉咙开始发酸，他闭上眼想要去感受接下来徐仁宇会带给他的一切。</p><p>徐仁宇看着他闭上双眼，一直憋着的喉咙在那蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>陆，</p><p>东植......</p><p>他的手撑在陆东植的身边，仿佛看懂了他的内心一般缓缓向着陆东植的脸颊上动了动，从不受光照的地方移至充满了热度的阳光底下。</p><p>可徐仁宇却不敢动了，他望着自己暴露在阳光下的，长着硬茧又有伤痕的丑陋的手，伸开的手指颤颤地又收了回去，攥在掌心里用力地掐着自己的肉。</p><p>“我该起来了，还有事。”</p><p>他是没用的逃兵。</p><p>身上的热源消失了，听着衣服悉悉索索的声音，陆东植睁开了眼，就看见徐仁宇在床下弯腰套着裤子，迎着光却背对着自己。</p><p>陆东植垂下眼帘没一会，很快又抬了起来，他也跟着下了床，帮徐仁宇捡起昨晚随意丢在地上的衣服，本来想递给徐仁宇的，到最后又临时改了主意。</p><p>“我帮你穿。”</p><p>徐仁宇没想着还麻烦陆东植，张口就说不用。</p><p>“我帮你穿。”陆东植拿着衣服不肯递给徐仁宇，又说了一遍才让徐仁宇老老实实地闭上嘴。</p><p>他看着眼前陆东植那白嫩的手为他系好一个一个的纽扣，替他拍平衣服皱褶的时候翘起来的嘴角，恍惚他们就是世间最平常不过的一对恋人，是徐仁宇很久很久以前，久到自己都忘掉了的憧憬过的美好。</p><p>好想就这样和你一直过下去。</p><p>徐仁宇眼神动了动，望着陆东植呆呆地念出他的名字，“东植......”</p><p>弯腰去捡领带的陆东植愣了一秒，抓着那根掉在地上的领带激动地站了起来，脸上是一看就明白的喜色，“你叫我什么？再叫一遍！”</p><p>也许陆东植就是为了摧毁他的自制力才出现的存在，或者说这有可能就是假性标记之后才会生出来的荒唐想法，但说出去的话就是泼出去的水，尽管徐仁宇内心一遍又一遍地在警告着自己，但看着陆东植那么开心的眼神，徐仁宇只能又叫了一遍陆东植的名字。</p><p>“东植。”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>陆东植的那些不开心瞬间被丢去了脑后，他一手揽住徐仁宇的腰，一手拉住套在徐仁宇脖子上的领带把徐仁宇拉下来，想把他的这份喜悦通过吻来告诉对方。</p><p>告诉对方他因为这两个字就能变得很开心，以后要多多这么喊他的名字。</p><p>“记得，把颈圈带好。”徐仁宇被陆东植盯得慌了阵脚，只好用别的话题来转移陆东植的注意力。这回他替陆东植拿起颈圈，想帮陆东植戴好。</p><p>陆东植满头雾水地问他：“可我已经被你标记了啊，还用带吗？”</p><p>问是这么问着，但还是没有一点犹豫地把脖子伸了过去让徐仁宇帮自己戴上。</p><p>“嗯，以防万一。”</p><p>电话拯救了尴尬的徐仁宇，他看了一眼还抱着他不想撒手的陆东植，习惯性地像以前一样揉了揉陆东植的脑袋，“我该走了。”</p><p>“等一下！”陆东植亲得比刚才还要更加用力。</p><p>“出门吻。”</p><p>陆东植看着徐仁宇手足无措离开的背影，笑得傻气却又洋溢着幸福的味道。他从窗口目送着徐仁宇的车辆离去，在自己的房间里转了好几圈又倒回床上，拿被子盖住自己地一顿猛叫。</p><p>经过了昨晚的事，他都不知道该如何平静下来和仁宇哥相处了！</p><p>都说第一天过后的早上尤其重要，也不知道自己到底表现得怎么样，啊——！好尴尬啊！</p><p>刚才的自己完全就是强装镇定，现在徐仁宇一走，脑子里回放的全部都是昨天晚上的记忆，蒙在被子里的陆东植觉得再过一会可能这个被子就要被自己热到烧起来了。</p><p>怎么办怎么办！冷静啊陆东植！以后你们也都是要天天见面的人啊！</p><p>徐仁宇还没出门多久，陆东植就已经在开始担心他回来的时候自己的表现了，毕竟自己还从来没有以恋人的身份和徐仁宇相处过......</p><p>恋人......</p><p>“噗哧。”陆东植想了想又笑开了花，在被子里笑到一抖一抖的，幸好也没人经过，不然定要以为疯了一个。</p><p>陆东植还在被子里滚来滚去胡思乱想个不停，突然手机里收到了一条信息，是徐仁宇发过来的。</p><p>怀揣着期待的心情点开，却是徐仁宇告诉自己有事要几天后才回家的消息。</p><p>“又忙......”陆东植被屏幕照亮的脸蛋鼓起，心情是既失落又庆幸。</p><p>这几天仁宇哥不能回来的话，那干脆自己就趁这段时间在脑海里模拟模拟以后怎么和已经是恋人的仁宇哥相处吧！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. [宇植]鹤声（三十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植在下车之前还天真地以为他按照徐仁宇的话继续戴着的颈圈不会暴露出他已经与alpha结合的事情，但他从车门出来的那一瞬间就感受到的视线直接推翻了他的想法。</p><p>他和徐仁宇呆了这么久，早就习惯了徐仁宇身上发散出来的信息素味道，但这不代表别人就会习惯。</p><p>不习惯，就会在第一时间觉察到这种改变。</p><p>其实只要是换个稍微普通一点的alpha，也不会这样，毕竟大部分的beta对于alpha和omega的信息素并不敏感，学校里也不是没有早早就和alpha结合了的omega存在。要怪就怪徐仁宇的信息素太过霸道，但陆东植不知道。</p><p>“哼嗯......”</p><p>沈宝景凑到陆东植的身后，盯着那冰冷金属环下有些错位的微红齿印，鼻子耸动了好几下确定自己闻到的那股味就是从陆东植的腺体处发出来的。如此明显的宣告，沈宝景自然一下就明白了过来。</p><p>上次提醒过徐仁宇的话起了效果？</p><p>她嘴角忍着笑，装出一声咳嗽好让不知正在想什么的陆东植知道自己的存在。</p><p>“啊！是宝景啊，吓我一跳。”陆东植本来正在低头想着这周教室后面的黑板上该板书一些什么内容好，结果被沈宝景突如其来在身后的咳嗽吓得都忘记了自己刚刚好不容易想起的灵感。</p><p>“想什么呢？怎么还不回家？”陆东植一向回家极快，今天倒是难得的晚走。</p><p>“黑板报该换了啊，时间过得真快，感觉明明是才画完不久，怎么一下子又要画新的了。”</p><p>陆东植手上捏着粉笔，在已经不剩多少人的教室里开始部署色彩的世界。</p><p>“不着急回家和你那位甜蜜吗？”沈宝景这一问直截了当地羞红了陆东植软乎乎的脸蛋。</p><p>陆东植下意识去用手遮住自己露出来的后颈，沾着粉笔灰的指腹在脖子上留下了印迹也不知道，“啊......果，果然很...明显吗？”</p><p>“嗯，就差徐仁宇自己亲自来学校广播宣布他标记你了。”</p><p>沈宝景蹙着眉，手压在自己的喉咙处，咳了两声找到音调之后就开始模仿起她见过的面无表情的徐仁宇。</p><p>“咳咳，本人徐仁宇，在此正式通知，从今以后我就是高二（三）班的陆东植同学的alpha，谁也别想打他的主意。”</p><p>模仿得一点也不像徐仁宇，把陆东植逗笑了。</p><p>“仁宇哥才不会这样讲话咧，哈哈哈哈，我回去一定要在他面前表演一下你这段模仿！”</p><p>沈宝景看他笑得这么开心，心里也为陆东植感到高兴。</p><p>陆东植遇到的那些事，没有一个人陪着哪行啊？</p><p>沈宝景看着陆东植在黑板上拿着粉笔抹下一朵红又画下一片绿的，夕阳的橘色把这样的他包裹进怀里，是暖色的。</p><p>她站在光线外，嘴唇动了动，终于还是踏出了她心里的那一步。</p><p>“东植......”</p><p>“你知道你的父母和警察之间有过联系吗？”</p><p>陆东植正在黑板上写字的手一顿，擦出刺耳难听的声音，他扭头去看沈宝景，发现自己并看不懂她被刘海掩盖住的神情。警察？宝景说的话究竟是什么意思？是好事？还是......坏事？</p><p>“宝景，你说什么？”</p><p>“我爸在帮你查你父母的那件事，但是......他查到了你的父母曾经和反黑的警方有过联系，所以他们很可能曾经为警方做过事情，至于具体是什么事，我爸费了很大力气也还没有查到......”</p><p>沈宝景舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，想起自己从门缝中偷看到过的父亲那张倍感为难的脸，她继续张口说道：</p><p>“我觉得，不会是什么好事，不然......”</p><p>不然你的父母怎么会丢了性命？</p><p>沈宝景抬头去看陆东植，终究还是没有把后面的话说出来。这太残忍了，对陆东植太残忍了......</p><p>陆东植沉默了很久，才抓起一旁的黑板檫把自己画出界的白色长线擦拭干净，边擦边告诉自己他们已经回不来了，六年前他们就回不来了。</p><p>他瞧见自己的朋友在为他难过，心里的难受多多少少被抵消了一些，不过更像是被强压下去的。</p><p>“宝景，谢谢你告诉我这些。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天微微亮时的海浪轰轰烈烈拍击在礁石上，四溅的水花没有带来清凉反而增添了寒意。徐仁宇坐在安安静静的咖啡厅里，等手下过来通知他人已经确认离开之后，他才站了起来，扯下来的领带被扔在玻璃茶几上，人走到了面向大海的休闲阳台上。</p><p>他双手撑在被刷了白漆的木头栏杆上，下颌骨烦躁不已地动来动去，最后抓起一旁花盆里一颗装饰性的鹅卵石，朝大海里狠狠地丢了过去。</p><p>“操他妈的！”</p><p>那颗无辜的石子也不知道被他丢去了哪里，是落进了大海的深渊还是磕碰于和礁石的碰撞。这些徐仁宇都不在乎，他低着头，手里的栏杆都要被他捏出印子，听着潮涨潮落的声音，自己一个人平复了很久的心气。</p><p>久到天已经大亮起来，久到手底下的兄弟们以为今天可能又要回不去了，各个面面相觑，盘算起晚上的消遣活动。</p><p>还好徐仁宇最后从咖啡厅里终于走了出来，一声下令全部回去。</p><p>但就在大家都要上车出发的时候，徐仁宇又想起了什么，让他们都在外面呆着，自己先进了车里。手下们的最后一眼只看见徐仁宇拿出了手机，以为是有什么重要事宜要谈，所有人都严肃警戒地守在车外面，不敢发出一点声响，生怕打扰了徐仁宇谈事。</p><p>但其实徐仁宇只是在车里思考到底是给陆东植发短信联系还是直接打电话过去。至于为什么让手下们先在外面呆着，徐仁宇也不知道，他就是下意识那么做了。</p><p>他盯着手机屏幕，眉头皱得甚至比刚才谈完生意的时候还要深，仿佛这个选择题要远远难过利益上的抉择。</p><p>陆东植这时候在干什么？</p><p>会不会接不了自己的电话？</p><p>徐仁宇又切回了桌面，看着日历上面写着大大的“周六”，嘲笑了一声自己竟然忙到忘记了星期，再次翻出了陆东植的号码，这回手指终于按下了通话键。</p><p>“仁宇哥？”</p><p>耳朵听到陆东植的声音，怎么连眉头都放平了。一场麻烦费力还讨不着半点好处的交易被徐仁宇抛去了脑后，光看此刻的表情，或许会以为他是来这度假的。</p><p>“嗯。”他应着陆东植，半天忘记说自己打电话的目的，还得是陆东植去敲醒他。</p><p>“你要回来了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，傍晚应该就能到家。”这又不是徐仁宇头一次提到“家”这个词，这次嘴里偏偏觉得说不顺嘴。“要不要…出去吃？”他问陆东植，毕竟他心里还一直愧疚着那天早上的落荒而逃。</p><p>“就我们俩吗？”</p><p>不然还有谁呢？徐仁宇没多想，嗯了一声。</p><p>这清清淡淡的一声“嗯”，直接就把陆东植的心脏带到了天上，浮着沉不下去。</p><p>他可以认为这是徐仁宇向他提出的约会吗？</p><p>陆东植这么一想，嘴角上的微笑就藏不住了，心情通过呼吸泄露出来，流进他的话筒里再从徐仁宇的听筒传出来，徐仁宇安静地呆在车里，垂着眼帘等着陆东植的答复。</p><p>“还是......在家吃吧？”陆东植好不容易把发热的脑袋冷静下来，他当然是非常、非常、一万个非常的乐意和他的仁宇哥一起出去过二人世界，但是......“仁宇哥你刚忙完肯定累了，”他不想让徐仁宇以疲惫的状态和他度过难得一次的约会，“不如今天我下厨吧！我想让仁宇哥尝尝我的厨艺，好不好？”</p><p>他从以前在学校里学过几次料理课之后就对做菜十分的有兴趣，也曾经跟徐仁宇提过想要自己做菜的要求，但被以没有他自己动手的必要给拦了回来。</p><p>“作为我们结合的庆祝......”</p><p>陆东植说出这句话的时候是蹲在桌子角边才敢说出来的，没有人能看见他，他也可以随时随地地往不存在的地洞里钻。</p><p>徐仁宇差点把后座固定住的安全带卡扣整个拔出来，他心虚地瞟了瞟其实根本看不见里面样子的车窗，才把注意力集中到有点发烫的手机听筒上，里面其实也只有陆东植害羞的沉默。</p><p>他张了张口，告诉陆东植：</p><p>“等我回来。”</p><p>陆东植也不知道自己在那害羞个什么劲，他抱着腿，手指戳在自己的鞋面上，等徐仁宇都挂了电话很久才重新站起来，压久了的腿发着麻，人还是一瘸一拐地去找了负责今天晚餐的佣人，开心地向对方讨教徐仁宇会喜欢的菜谱。</p><p>原谅陆东植被兴奋冲昏了头脑，这毕竟是他第一次为心上人做晚餐。</p><p>他计划里的菜谱满满当当，盯着钟表自信地认为自己完全可以做到，却忘记了自己实际操作经验的不足。</p><p>等到了徐仁宇已经踏进别院的大门，他才反应过来本以为富余的时间早就消磨了个干净，虽然不少菜码已经备齐，但仍然还有一个正在灶台上焖着的清炖鸡和手里的海鲜煎饼没有开始。</p><p>徐仁宇看着餐厅里已经码得整整齐齐的小菜，不见陆东植的身影，一旁待命中的佣人神色慌张，时不时朝某个地方瞥去。</p><p>“陆东植人呢？”</p><p>“少、少爷还在厨房……”</p><p>徐仁宇点点头，向着他从未踏足过的厨房走去。</p><p>厨房很大，里面热气腾腾的，一个可爱的背影毫不知情他的到来，在那奋力地和胖嘟嘟的章鱼腿做着斗争。</p><p>徐仁宇没有见过这样的场景，陌生的温暖让他在门口驻足了一会。他无法把此刻心脏的跳动和眼前的景象联系起来。因为陌生，所以他找不到解决心中这股冲动的办法，只能去忽略，把它当作从来没有发生。</p><p>陆东植听着身后的脚步就知道是徐仁宇了，他把切好的章鱼片放进小碗里，又去切挑过虾线的红虾。</p><p>“你来干什么？我马上就做好了，去餐桌那等着我就好啊。”</p><p>他快紧张得不会使菜刀了。</p><p>可徐仁宇不听他的，赖在他旁边不肯走，好奇地盯着陆东植在那一会拿起瓶罐子往碗里撒了点什么，一会又去确认瓦罐里的汤有没有煮好。</p><p>陆东植知道徐仁宇其实对这些料理都没有兴趣，不知道他为什么不肯走，偏要在这里沾一身食物的烟火气。他怕徐仁宇就这么看着会觉得无聊，就想着跟他聊一些这段时间自己遇到的事。</p><p>他脑子里使劲找着话题，不知怎么开口就跟徐仁宇提起了沈硕求帮他查父母那场事故的事。</p><p>“一直没有告诉你，宝景她爸爸就是当年负责我爸妈案子的人......”他把食材丢进面糊里，跟徐仁宇说起自己唯一隐瞒了他的事。</p><p>但徐仁宇对于沈硕求的事掌握得清清楚楚，什么线索可以让他碰，什么线索还不急于这一时，他全部都在暗底操纵着，以防事情的发展超出他的掌控范围。</p><p>“他跟我说我爸妈的死可能不是意外，可，可能是因为......他们干了什么坏事......”</p><p>徐仁宇一直在他的旁边沉默着，陆东植也早就料到了他的反应，想缓缓徐仁宇脸上严肃的氛围，故作轻松道：“当年你把我带回家的时候说过你认识我爸，该不会其实我爸也和你们一样吧？”哪怕徐仁宇从来没有跟他说起过，陆东植和他们生活了这么多年，不可能不会注意到某些东西，比如徐仁宇的枪伤、比如他们苛刻的纪律......陆东植不傻，早就猜出来了。</p><p>“这难道就是我不能出现在自己家户口本上的理由吗？”</p><p>他脸上虽然笑着，但徐仁宇感觉不到他的这份装出来的心情。</p><p>“怕吗？”徐仁宇问他，只用了两个字，把后面所有他的疑问都给压了下来。</p><p>东植你怕吗？怕知道最后的真相吗？怕这个世界吗？</p><p>东植，你怕我吗？</p><p>陆东植没有回答徐仁宇的这个问题，他把头低了下来，继续搅拌刚才被遗忘掉的面糊。</p><p>“抱歉，本来是想跟仁宇哥聊开心的话题的，怎么反而把这么沉重的搬出来了...我们换个比较符合晚餐气氛的话题吧！仁宇哥这次又去了什么地方啊？有没有带特产回来？”</p><p>没错，他从沈宝景那听到的消息让他过于害怕，害怕到自己一个人藏不住这样的沉重，他需要去跟自己信赖的自己依靠的人诉说这件事情。</p><p>哪怕只是假性标记，标记的双方都能够灵敏地对对方的情绪变化有所感知。</p><p>徐仁宇感知到了陆东植的情绪，他无法不去作为。</p><p>他的手扶上陆东植的肩，掌心的热度让陆东植摇摇欲坠的心有了安心的依靠。</p><p>“你的父母和我们不一样，他们没有做过坏事，他们非常爱你。”</p><p>陆东植在他话音刚落的瞬间就哭了，他依偎进徐仁宇的怀里，回答徐仁宇刚才的问题。</p><p>“仁宇哥，我好怕，真的好怕......”</p><p>徐仁宇望着他那张流泪的脸，心脏如同被撕裂开，复杂的情感让大脑的理智当机，他只能靠着身体的本能行动。</p><p>“东植......不要哭。”</p><p>徐仁宇吻上他的唇，以此来安抚怀里极度不安的他的omega。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. [宇植]鹤声（三十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘀嗒。”</p><p>“嘀嗒。”</p><p>不知从哪出来的水滴声让徐仁宇的脑袋昏昏沉沉，水滴融入水面的声音清脆空寂，把徐仁宇的灵魂拖入冰冷无比的深潭，无情地逼迫他又一次面对尘封不提的过往。</p><p>全身提不起半点力气，眼皮都格外的沉重。缓了半会蓄足了力去睁开眼，又好像被什么硬块糊住了眼皮，眨了好一会才把那碍事的硬块弄碎，碎成深红发黑的血片掠过自己的眼前。</p><p>眼前的景象终于从模糊变得清晰，他才发现自己原来躺在水泥地上，视线如同对面正与自己对望的老鼠，警惕着自己会不会去抢它的水源。</p><p>水泥地坚硬得冰冷，寒冷刺进皮肤顺着血液逐渐包裹心脏。</p><p>“啊啾！”</p><p>被冻得发痒的鼻子终于提出了它的抗议，连带着整个身体都为之震动，瘦弱的身躯看得出骨骼的形状，肉包裹不住的骨架无意中磕在水泥地上，嗓子里的干渴被堵在嘴里变成了呜咽。</p><p>有了这一声，阴冷的房间终于满足了所有恐怖的气氛。</p><p>“这是你的晚餐。”</p><p>铁碗在地面上发出难听的刮擦声，徐仁宇朝声源瞥了一眼，里面的汤水都撒了出来。他还没有心情吃，那只老鼠倒是先闻到了味叽叽叽地叫个不停。</p><p>“吃不吃随你，但明天你要是表现还不令会长满意，就不是一次电击可以抵过的事了。”</p><p>外面的人见洞口的饭碗并没有被马上拿进去，警告了徐仁宇一声，随后如完成任务般不留情面地离开。</p><p>听着脚步声逐渐远去，徐仁宇想从地上坐起来，可腰部一使劲就如抽筋般酸麻。他喘着气撩开自己的衣摆，果不其然那个位置处的两个小伤口上还没形成完全的痂再次裂开，有些痂皮可能因为刚才衣服的刮蹭被掀了起来，露出下面带着猩红血丝的肉。</p><p>他忍着疼痛咬着牙地终于把自己挪到墙角，借着墙角的依靠坐了起来，额头上已经满是大汗。房间里其实有一杆日光灯，安在那摸不着的天花板上，还没有到时间，它不能亮。</p><p>外面的天还能给予他勉强能看到饭碗的光，老鼠欺软怕硬，见徐仁宇半天没有动弹就敢妄想打那清汤寡水的主意。走一步顿两下的慢慢接近无人问津的铁碗，猛不防被休整好的徐仁宇一踹，立马溜回了自己的耗子窝里。</p><p>“嘶......”腰部还是一扯一扯的痛，他捂着自己的腰，把差点进了老鼠嘴的饭拖到自己的旁边，手刚握上铁勺就止不住地颤抖，勺里泡着汤水的饭粒都被抖出去不少。徐仁宇干脆重新趴回了地上，昏沉的脑袋对准铁碗边缘，狼狈不堪地把没有任何滋味的泡饭一勺一勺地送进自己嘴里。汤饭下肚，才逐渐感知到了力气与饿意，最后舍弃了饭勺捧着那沾了灰的铁碗狼吞虎咽起来。</p><p>空空如也的碗摔在地上，乒呤乓啷地响，闹人得很。而徐仁宇却听不到，耳朵里的蜂鸣直接贯穿了他的大脑，如同一个女人的尖叫，在脑海里提醒着他什么，他破解不出，只觉得眩晕难受，捂着脑袋直直撞向冰冷的地面。</p><p>一片黑暗。</p><p>后来，他觉得自己被人拖着，睁开眼的时候有些意外自己还在禁闭房的外面，余光里一双鞋的主人想要上前，又被呵斥住了。徐仁宇撇头看了那人一眼，很陌生，样貌里竟然有着与其他人不同的和蔼，真是可笑。</p><p>啊......从自己想要逃跑的那天起这人就在了吧？</p><p>“不，不是说今天训练的成绩很好吗？怎么......”陆钟哲看着头颅都垂了下去的徐仁宇，哪怕他有所知情，还是不忍心看到这么小的孩子被逼成这副模样。</p><p>“与你无关的事不要多问！”徐宗贤的手下把徐仁宇脖子上防止挣扎的铁圈解了下来，把没有了力气的徐仁宇丢进禁闭房里，锁上门之后又叮嘱陆钟哲道：“好好看着他。”</p><p>等人走后，陆钟哲蹲在地上，拾起一根从徐仁宇裤腿上脱落下来的细木枝，上面还长着松针，看来今天他又被拉去了那个森林里......陆钟哲无法想象一个小孩被丢到山上，身后还有几个人拿着猎枪追捕，会是怎样的心情。</p><p>他也不知道徐会长究竟为什么要对一个小孩如此狠心。</p><p>此时的他甚至都不知道徐仁宇在这个家里的身份，只是被徐宗贤任命来看守一个人，到了地方才惊讶于自己的看守对象是一个模样不大的小孩。</p><p>“你，你还好吗？”</p><p>陆钟哲朝那个唯一被凿开的小口子问话，他可能是唯一一个会害怕徐仁宇在里面出事的人。</p><p>可他看错了，徐仁宇从没有想过要死。</p><p>“......还行。”徐仁宇摸了摸仍旧刺痛的脖子，没有任何想法地回应着陆钟哲。</p><p>尽管知道自己不该管这么多，但陆钟哲还是想要去询问徐仁宇今天的事情。“会长怎，怎么又罚你了？今天不是没有被抓到吗？”他在来的路上听说的，还听到因为徐仁宇的进步飞速，徐会长还难得地笑了，怎么......</p><p>“呵。”徐宗贤的满意和惩罚没有直接的关联，他可以在训练场上一鸣惊人而得到饱腹的食物，也可以在“警示会”上因为见不得血而被拖去电击。但至于今天的注射......他摸不着头脑，也没有打算和外面这个胆敢和自己说话的人说。</p><p>陆钟哲等不到答案，猜测对方是不愿和自己提这种不堪的事，也就不再心存好奇。</p><p>洞口伸出一根手指，动了动，传来徐仁宇的声音，“饭呢？”</p><p>“饿了？”按道理饭应该到了，可负责送饭的人还没有来，陆钟哲不忍孩子饿着，就把自己备在身边的面包分给了他一个，“送饭的还没来，你先吃个垫垫肚子。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着被塞进手里的面包，愣了一会，把手收了回去。</p><p>可一直等到了黑夜，送饭的依旧没有来，陆钟哲说要去问问人，可徐仁宇立马就明白了，今天不可能有饭吃了......徐宗贤又开始新的训练了......</p><p>“不用去了，他们不会搭理你的。”</p><p>“会长大概是想让我明天空腹训练吧......”</p><p>空腹？！那哪成啊！陆钟哲赶忙蹲了回去，“你那个训练强度空腹会死人的！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着外面比自己还焦急的声音，觉得好笑，“死了可不就说明我达不到他的要求吗？”徐宗贤的那些要求，哪一项不是逼着他去死的？</p><p>“这些，你也拿去吃！这样你明天就能告诉他你其实非常厉害了！”陆钟哲把自己带来的面包全部塞进了洞口，反正他饿这一会没事。“如果明天还不行，我继续给你带吃的，总有一天能证明你自己的！”</p><p>徐仁宇看着那把洞口堵得满当当的面包，搞不懂这个人为什么和以前的那些人不同，为什么要对自己好，何况他们根本就不认识。</p><p>“为什么？你明明可以不用这样......”他说出了自己的内心。</p><p>“你几岁了？”</p><p>“八...岁...”他原以为自己应该还要再大上些许，才惊觉自己在这个小屋子里只过了一个多月。</p><p>他以为几年都过去了......</p><p>“什么？！”徐仁宇长得个高，人偏瘦，看着像十一二岁的少年，陆钟哲怎么也没料到是这样一个年纪。他叹了口气，望着天上已经亮起的星星，头一次，也是唯一一次跟外人提起过自己的儿子。</p><p>“我啊，有一个儿子，今年快四岁了......长得超级超级可爱！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着外面陆钟哲提起自家儿子时的语气，觉得好陌生，他好像从来没有听到过一样。于是他沉默着，继续听陆钟哲说。</p><p>“有时候我都会怀疑，这样天使一般的孩子真的可以给我来当他的爸爸吗？这样的我，可以为这个孩子做点什么事呢？”</p><p>“......所以我现在去做哪怕一点点的好事，将来我的儿子遇到困难了，是不是也会有人会把那一点点的好事给到我儿子身上呢？”</p><p>“我啊，好想时间快点过去看到他长大后的样子，又恨不得时间能慢些过去让我在他身旁多呆一会......”</p><p>“真矛盾。”徐仁宇不能理解，却莫名其妙地红了眼眶。</p><p>陆钟哲听到他的点评，不可置否地笑了笑，“是啊...我也才知道原来当父母的心情会是这样啊......”</p><p>陆钟哲觉得自己就是那个不知好歹把天上的星星摘回家的人，星星多宝贵啊......</p><p>他这样的人能守护星星多久啊？</p><p>两个人一个在里一个在外，彼此沉默着进入自己的世界，谁也不明白对方的人生是什么模样。</p><p>“我能拜托你一件事吗？”</p><p>过了良久，陆钟哲以为徐仁宇都睡了，听到徐仁宇的声音反而把自己吓了一跳。</p><p>“什，什么事啊？”</p><p>“你身上有纸和笔吗？”</p><p>陆钟哲摸了摸衣服上的所有口袋，有张纸但他没有带笔，只好把纸给递了进去，“我只有纸，没笔。”</p><p>“没事。”徐仁宇把纸在地上铺开，咬破了手指在上面写下一行字，然后叠好，怕陆钟哲忘又特意在外面把地址用血写了出来。“你什么时候有空去这上面的地址，把这张纸交给房间里的女人......”</p><p>他其实没有抱多大的希望，陆钟哲帮他是仁至义尽，不帮他也无可厚非。</p><p>他真的没有想到过了几天陆钟哲就带着回信回来了。</p><p>“她身体还好吗？”徐仁宇问他。</p><p>陆钟哲面露难色地握着回信，犹豫地开口：“她让我告诉你医生给她开的药她有在吃，她......”他回想起那个房间的女人对他说的话，皱起眉头，手里的信甚至想要替徐仁宇烧掉。</p><p>他看过徐仁宇给他母亲的那张纸，上面的内容特别简单，同时也令他非常难受。上面写着，“我想回家”。</p><p>“把信给我。”徐仁宇的手从洞口伸出来，他又多渴望拿到那封信，陆钟哲就有多怕把那封信交给他。</p><p>但他还是把信递了过去，他也从未知道此后的徐仁宇会成为了另外一个徐仁宇。</p><p>“你要听爸爸的话，爸爸才能带我们回家。”</p><p>黑色的字在白纸上开始扭动，扭曲，扭成一团黑色的线，在纸面上形成一个女人模样，没有面容，只有一张黑色的嘴巴，张嘴是里面也是无尽的黑，对着徐仁宇一直在重复那一句话。</p><p>“你要听爸爸的话，爸爸才能带我们回家。”</p><p>“你要听爸爸的话，爸爸才能带我们回家。”</p><p>“你要......”</p><p>手上的纸张被怨恨附着，一次又一次刺穿大脑的尖叫再次出现，女人的模样变得鲜活，顶着空洞的面容从纸里钻出来，朝徐仁宇猛扑过去。</p><p>“徐家！！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗬！”</p><p>徐仁宇直起身子从床上坐起，惊魂未定地喘着气来平复自己过快的心跳。也许是因为陆东植和他提起他父母的事，最近的这几晚他总是会梦见那段不愿想起来的禁闭房的日子。</p><p>“呼......”他用双手搓了搓脸，强制自己不去想那些梦里的人和事。正想着起床去接一杯水喝，却看见自己被窝里似乎有一个不正常的大鼓包。他不信鬼神，更不信一个做了鬼的妈会钻自己儿子的被子，掀开腿旁的被子，果不其然看到陆东植缩在那儿以为自己不会被发现。</p><p>他连着几天不肯同意陆东植提出的一起睡的建议，没想到今天这人直接过来爬床来了。</p><p>徐仁宇只好叹气，“陆东植，回你自己房里睡。”以他现在的状态，根本应付不了陆东植。</p><p>“你叫我什么？”既然自己都已经暴露了，那么陆东植也就不怕了，直接挂在了徐仁宇的脖子上，说什么也不肯走。</p><p>“东植......”</p><p>“回自己房间去，我很累了。”徐仁宇揉着自己的太阳穴，那根筋从刚才起就一直一突一突地跳个不停。</p><p>陆东植反倒以为他误会成了那档子的事，埋在徐仁宇的脖子里带着娇羞道：“我，我没有动什么歪心思......就是，想，想跟仁宇哥呆在一起而已......”</p><p>他见徐仁宇听了自己的这番话后默不作声，还以为是不信自己。</p><p>气得小脸都鼓了起来，捧住徐仁宇的脸和他对视，语气里却不见恼怒，全是挠人的害羞，“我在你心里面就，就那么欲求不满吗？！”</p><p>他不知道自己自发ᝰ情期之后眼角会时不时出现色气的魅惑，但徐仁宇看的是一清二楚，这表情，那语气，全部狠狠地戳在他的心尖上。徐仁宇避之不及，无处可逃。</p><p>“你又做噩梦了吗？”陆东植用手揩去徐仁宇没有注意到的额头上的汗，“我以前不是跟你约好过如果你做噩梦，你要告诉我，我会陪在你身边的吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇在陆东植的注视下败下阵来，他任由陆东植抱着自己，点点头同意陆东植一起睡的提议。</p><p>“就今天这一次。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. [宇植]鹤声（三十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植手足无措地坐在床上，大拇指塞进另一只手的手心里，眼神惴惴不安地瞥了一眼在一旁守着的徐仁宇，又重新看向面前桌子上根本看不懂屏幕的仪器以及操弄着仪器的医生，开口问徐仁宇道：“我最近感觉身体挺好的......”</p><p>为什么又要开始检查身体？</p><p>“把手腕放到上面来。”</p><p>尽管他心里有些不情愿，但是还是乖乖地把手递了过去。手腕被绑带紧缚住，压迫感抵住了他的动脉。</p><p>“只是以防万一那个香还有其他的后遗症，所以再检查一次。”</p><p>陆东植听到徐仁宇说出那个字眼时下意识垂下眼帘，整个人陷入了一瞬间的沉默。</p><p>还好这个房间里存在着第三个人，一声“刺啦”医生扯开绷带的声音及时避免掉了没有来得及发生的尴尬。随后陆东植也很快被医生拿出来的手电筒吸引了视线，对徐仁宇说的检查半信半疑地配合着。</p><p>徐仁宇交叉着双臂注视着陆东植那双被手电筒照亮后变得浅色透明的眼睛，他不知道陆东植内心的想法，但其实他真的是为了防止再出现什么后遗症才把医生叫来检查的。</p><p>“麻烦把颈圈摘下来，我需要对您的腺体进行检查。”医生将手电筒收回自己白大褂的口袋里，终于把一直很有存在感的仪器的探头拿在了手上。</p><p>陆东植犹豫地摘下颈圈，感觉自己似乎捕捉到了什么被徐仁宇藏起来的目的，但他没有第一时间说出来，等着医生检查完腺体之后再问个清楚也不迟。</p><p>颈圈一摘，发生了什么也就清清楚楚地展示在了医生面前。</p><p>这是假性标记。</p><p>医生仔细看了看就明白了过来，他朝徐仁宇投去询问的目光，也得到了徐仁宇的眼神回应。只是这一切都是在陆东植的身后发生的，没有被他看见。</p><p>医生想不通徐仁宇做假性标记的理由，他也无权过问，加上假性标记对于omega来说并没有什么危险的影响，睁一只眼闭一只眼并不会让他的良心受到谴责，于是他决定按照徐仁宇的意思，闭上自己的嘴巴。</p><p>不过他可能没有想到自己的表情不会撒谎，他检查完腺体之后的眉头明显紧锁着，毕竟他还在思考造成假性标记的原因。</p><p>在陆东植的眼里看来这就是一副发生了大事的表情，果然自己想的可能就是对的！</p><p>他一个没忍住，半捂着嘴巴身体前倾，不可思议地向医生确认到：</p><p>“难道我真的怀孕了？！”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“？”</p><p>两个问号如果能被看见，那一定正大大方方地飘浮在医生和徐仁宇的头上。</p><p>医生随后反应过来在那负责任地摆摆手跟陆东植解释误会，而徐仁宇还没有从陆东植的惊人一问中缓过劲来，在一边被自己的口水呛到咳嗽不停。</p><p>“啊？不，不是这样啊......”陆东植听完医生的解释，他抿了抿这该死的嘴巴，不敢看向徐仁宇，觉得这脸上的皮都要被自己丢光了。</p><p>托他的福，这还是徐仁宇第一次体验什么叫做害臊。</p><p>“您目前的身体状况虽然已经达到能够怀孕的条件，但您目前的年龄并不适孕，我建议两位再多等几年。”</p><p>他这么说也有他的目的，就怕陆东植已经被爱情冲昏了头脑，任由徐仁宇为所欲为。可他说这话的时候特意注意过徐仁宇的表情，那张想要绷住的脸上一闪而过的红晕让他彻底犯了迷糊。</p><p>难道徐大少是认真的？</p><p>“那……”</p><p>陆东植朝他摆了摆手，脸上一副要说悄悄话的样子。</p><p>医生把耳朵凑了过去，就听见陆东植用犹豫又好奇的语气问他。</p><p>“如果不怀孕，做……那什么可以吗？”</p><p>好家伙，这个问题不是他第一次听到了，他见过AO在一起的许多场面，但基本都是alpha问出口，omega在一旁躲闪害羞，有些甚至根本都不会听他的那一段忠告，但这家怎么对调了，omega在意床事，alpha在一旁避之不及？</p><p>怪，着实怪。</p><p>尽管这两人还没有完成标记，以防万一，医生还是跟陆东植说了一遍。</p><p>“戴套。”</p><p>“吃药。”</p><p>“咳咳！医生，检查得差不多了吗？”徐仁宇倒希望他们两个人的悄悄话能真的是悄悄话，这一问一答全部被他听个一清二楚，这让他都不知道往哪躲才能听不见了。</p><p>“嗯，差不多了，陆少爷的身体非常健康，没有检查出其他的后遗症。”</p><p>“嗯。收拾好之后去商谈室一趟。”徐仁宇迈出门的脚顿了顿，大概是因为陆东植的杀伤力对他来说过强，又特意加上了一句，“东植继续写你的作业。”</p><p>陆东植看着两人前后脚的离去，嘴巴不高兴地翘得老高。</p><p>烦人的作业！</p><p> </p><p>商谈室的门被严丝合缝地关好，徐仁宇望着面不改色的医生，沉默了许久叹出口气，“你知道了吧？”</p><p>“您是说假性标记的事吗？”医生只是强装镇定，他生怕徐仁宇把他叫来这个房间是因为自己看到了不该看到的一面。</p><p>徐仁宇点点头，捏了捏自己的眉间直入主题，“把你知道的关于假性标记的事都告诉我。”</p><p>“欸？大少您不清楚假性标记？”医生错愕道，他以为徐仁宇是清楚的。</p><p>“我只知道标记没有成功，那是假性标记，其他的……我并不清楚。”他当时满脑子都是标记，回神过来的时候自己的牙已经咬下去了，差那么一点，他收了回来。</p><p>他自己完全清楚那是假性，可陆东植却没有察觉出来……</p><p>而且他觉得最近……</p><p>“就像标记本身对于alpha和omega的影响存在差异一样，假性标记更多的也是影响omega，腺体内来自alpha的信息素使得他们的脑内会产生错误认知，认为自己已经被标记。而一般情况下alpha通常都会直接标记omega，所以假性标记的例子会较为特殊。”</p><p>“假性标记的特殊点就在于这种标记不是永久的，它存在一个衰减期。”</p><p>“衰减期？”徐仁宇皱着眉头，意识到这个存在可能是一个大麻烦。</p><p>“是的，衰减期一旦到来，alpha和omega彼此的相互感知能力就会大幅度减弱，那时候陆少爷就会意识到自己身上的标记是暂时性的。”</p><p>“这个衰减期什么时候会来？”</p><p>“这个衰减期因人而异，根据陆少爷腺体上的印记深度，初步推测应该还有一年左右的时间。”</p><p>一年......那时候陆东植应该毕业了......这时间可真是恰好。</p><p>“你说假性标记更多的是影响omega，那alpha会是什么个情况？”徐仁宇的手指在扶手上烦躁地点着，焦急地等待着医生下一秒的回答。他心里多多少少有些意识，只需要医生的一个确切肯定。</p><p>“由于假性标记实际上就是标记的一种未完成状态，alpha会被大脑的潜意识所影响，试图去完成这个标记。相信您......已经知道我所说的具体含义了，不然您应该不会问我这个问题。”</p><p>“这说不通！该死......”徐仁宇随着思考而不断加快手指点动的频率，最后脑内的思路全部堵塞成了一团，没有找到出路，手掌狠狠拍在扶手上，一团乱麻被拍飞得个干净。</p><p>医生所说的话彻底颠覆了徐仁宇以前对自己的认知，他知道医生说的全部都是事实，但这种事实不应该也不可能发生在他身上，因为......</p><p>“是......哪里说不通？”医生没明白徐仁宇的意思，还以为是自己没有解释清楚。</p><p>徐仁宇摆摆手，示意他不用在意自己的话。</p><p>他手肘顶着膝盖，两手的食指与中指并拢着揉搓发疼的太阳穴。他不打算跟医生解释，也不愿意让医生知道那件事情，他直接把医生晾在一旁，内心作着无数种设想打算。</p><p>“医生......”</p><p>虽然这个假性标记对自己的影响着实有些麻烦，要是哪一天他真的没控制住，那陆东植就......完全被他给毁了......</p><p>“给我开抑制剂。”</p><p> </p><p>“你发ᝰ情了，徐仁宇。”</p><p>陆东植跟他说起这句话的时候他整个脑袋都被信息素迷得昏昏沉沉的，他根本就没有往心里去，以为只是陆东植被他干得在那胡说八道，可是......</p><p>徐仁宇看着自己面前手提箱里装着的一排alpha用抑制剂，不由得笑了起来。</p><p>不过是嘲笑。嘲笑某个人出了岔子的计划；嘲笑没有预料到这个发展的自己。</p><p>徐仁宇从手提箱里拿出一管抑制剂，透明冰凉的液体在玻璃管里随时待命。</p><p>尖利的针管从皮肤刺进血管，里面的液体也随着管内液压的增大被一滴不剩地推了进去。</p><p>以前的他怎么会料到自己有一天会用上抑制剂呢？</p><p>因为他不可能发ᝰ情啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. [宇植]鹤声（三十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇掩藏得有多巧妙，陆东植被傻乎乎地蒙在鼓里，两个人相安无事地处了大半年。</p><p>这大半年里他借着一场官司让徐宗贤暂时失去了压制自己的精力，被打压的势力也重新有了起色，一切又回到最开始那样的和谐假象。就这样的假象时常会让徐仁宇的一个妄想浮现在他的脑海里：就这样继续下去吧……</p><p>怎么可能呢？万事总会有所变化。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>教师办公室的环境似乎比以往要更嘈杂了些，各个老师的桌面上也像他们的课桌那样，堆满了数不清的试卷。</p><p>这就是紧绷的高三，何况已经是“一模”以后。</p><p>不止是陆东植他们这一届的考生，陪跑的老师们也围着“高考”这两个大字忙得晕头转脑。</p><p>“老师......”陆东植见班主任一直低着头没有注意到他的到来，只好先出声示意自己的存在。</p><p>正在烦恼班上学生以后出路的班主任被陆东植的声音吓了一跳，神也回了过来。他让陆东植坐到旁边的椅子上，取下有些花掉的眼镜把灰尘擦掉，重新戴上变得干干净净的眼镜，从一沓纸张中找出了陆东植填的那份出路调查。</p><p>他又仔仔细细地扫视了手里的表单一遍，皱着眉看向陆东植。</p><p>“上次发下去让你们填自己的目标大学，为什么不填？”</p><p>他身为班主任，陆东植的表现他一直看在眼里，认真、努力，学习态度也端正，所以他才不能理解陆东植为什么没有填这份表。</p><p>陆东植看了一眼班主任手里的那张表，头又垂了下去，不肯回答老师的问题。</p><p>“如果是不知道自己的成绩可以考什么大学的话，反正现在一模的成绩也出来了......”班主任说着就去翻他统计出来的成绩单，“你这次考得挺不错的，按着这个状态高考的话，有很多好大学可以供你选择，你要是不知道怎么选择，老师可以帮你找找学校的资料，比如你想学什么专业？”</p><p>陆东植拿着班主任递过来的成绩单，明显看得出来他对自己的成绩是开心的，但是张开说出来的话却依旧令他的班主任摸不着头脑，“老师，我有我的打算......”</p><p>但他说这话的时候语气都是动摇的，怎么能说服得了正为他的学生操着心的班主任。</p><p>“打算？什么打算？”</p><p>这样问陆东植，他又不肯开口。班主任也只能盯着陆东植，沉默了大半会，然后叹气道：“我知道你已经有了交往对象，你的这个打算是不是和对方有关？还是说是对方让你这样做的？”</p><p>这也不能怪班主任的直觉，他见过很多冲动的学生，所以这样的猜想不是没有可能。</p><p>“不是......我还没有和他说......”陆东植眼神躲闪着班主任的注视，相当于把答案说了出去。</p><p>班主任摇摇头，这些孩子都才多大啊，可能连这样做的后果都没想明白就直接做出了决定，所以才需要他们这些过来人跟他们讲明白后果吧？</p><p>“陆东植，爱情虽然是你人生路上的一道美丽风景，但你脚下的路必须光明且有前进的方向，你才能够有那个余力去欣赏这道风景。人生是你自己可以掌控的，我希望你在做出每一个决定的时候都能够想清楚这个决定你要背负的是什么，三思熟虑之后如果你依然坚持你的想法，那么我说再多都是没有用的。”</p><p>“而且，alpha和omega的关系不是确定了就会永远在一起的，资料册上的案例我想你们也都看过了，甚至现在也爆出过一些特例......”班主任在那语重心长，说的这些哪怕陆东植能够听进去一些那也算是好的，他想把之前看到过的特殊例子找出来给陆东植看，这样更有说服力，但是一时又想不起来是在哪里看到过的消息。</p><p>他还在那绞尽脑汁地想，可陆东植不愿意等他，也不愿意听进去这些其实知道是为自己好才说的话。</p><p>“我是考虑过才这样把表交上来的。”</p><p>陆东植继续低着头，不敢去看班主任的眼睛。被班主任这么一说，心里被忽略掉的复杂不安感又重新萦绕在了他的周围。的确，老师说的是正确的做法，但是，他这样也没有错啊！</p><p>人生的抉择，其实没有对错之分。</p><p>班主任见他已经钻进了牛角尖，暂时出不来的样子，只好叹气，“反正离高考还有时间，你可以好好考虑一下你的这个打算对你自己负不负责。”</p><p>“你可以回去了。”他摆摆手，感叹这一届的孩子依旧是那副年轻无畏的样子。</p><p>陆东植正要起身，犹豫着壮着胆子问现在可能正在生自己气的老师，“老师......出路调查这件事能不能不要告诉我哥哥？”</p><p>班主任被他这么一问，更加不放心起陆东植的“打算”，“你哥是你的监护人对吧？这件事情怎么可能不告诉监护人呢？！你们这些出路调查都已经寄出去了，今天或者明天就应该到家了。”</p><p>糟糕！千万不能让徐仁宇看见它！</p><p>“嗬呃......嗬......”陆东植从车上一下来就朝着大门口的信箱跑过去，打开后里面空空如也。</p><p>有两种可能：一、信件还没来。二、信件已经被拿回家了。</p><p>陆东植一路祈祷着是第一种情况，但他刚放下书包就被叫去了徐仁宇的办公室，看着桌上摆得整整齐齐的那张眼熟的纸以及徐仁宇沉下去的脸，毫无疑问，第二种可能变成了现实。</p><p>“这是什么？”徐仁宇明知故问地问他。</p><p>陆东植只好如实回答，“出，出路调查......”他双手背在后面，像干坏事被抓了现行，哪还有刚刚在老师面前倔强的硬气。</p><p>徐仁宇捏起那张薄薄的纸，指着那几排都没有填写的空格继续问陆东植，“为什么没有填？”</p><p>刚开始他拿出来的时候还以为是学校邮寄过来让陆东植在家填写，后来仔细一看上面的说明，才知道是陆东植自己把这张表空了出来。</p><p>“国内没有你想考的大学？你想考哪所国外的大学？我可以把你送出去。”</p><p>“不是！”</p><p>陆东植出声打断他，背在身后的手攥成了拳头以表决心，“我不想继续读书了！”</p><p>这个回答让徐仁宇感到意外，因为他并没有感觉到或者听说过陆东植有厌学的情绪。“那你打算以后干什么？”他问。</p><p>“我，我可以帮你们干活......”</p><p>他话音刚落，“啪”的一声徐仁宇就拍桌而起，声音之大让陆东植整个人被吓得打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“我不允许。”他的声音也寒冷得彻骨，根本没有考虑过陆东植做出这样决定的原因，因为没必要知道。</p><p>“为什么！我可以帮你分担很多事啊！”陆东植不明白徐仁宇生气的点在哪里。</p><p>“你把我们的工作想得太简单了！走上这条道的人没有一个人是有其他的余地还愿意选择这条道的人，每个人都实打实把脑袋别在裤腰带上过日子，你说出这句话分明就是在看轻这条道！我们不会接受一个把这当做过家家看待的人。”</p><p>徐仁宇没想到陆东植竟然是这份打算，他的确生气了，生陆东植的气，气陆东植这么莽撞地做出一个这么不负责任的决定。也生他自己的气，气他费劲千辛万苦才不被陆东植知道背后肮脏的举动成了今天陆东植错误抉择的诱因。</p><p>陆东植听了他的这番话，委屈也变成了火。</p><p>“我怎么就不明白这工作的危险了？！我从小到大每次看着你受伤回家而我却什么都干不了的时候，你知，你知道我有多么心疼吗！多么恨自己的无能为力吗！我为什么不能和他们一样，和你一起去那些地方！”</p><p>“万一遇到了危险，至少我还可以保护你啊！”这么多年的武术，他咬牙坚持下来不是没有理由的。</p><p>可惜就可惜在陆东植以为的他们的世界，还是太简单了。</p><p>“你再敢说一遍！”徐仁宇听到他这话，脸上已经是能够结霜的温度，他走到桌前，身上散发出来的威压恐怖得让陆东植喉咙开始干涩。</p><p>但他还是用力说了出来，“我要保护你！”</p><p>“哪怕是杀人吗？！”</p><p>杀......陆东植听到他嘴里说出来的、他没有去面对的字眼，整个人呆愣在了徐仁宇的面前，不知该如何反应，甚至内心出现了一丝的害怕。</p><p>而徐仁宇正好捕捉到了他眼里的那丝害怕，他一手掐住陆东植的脸，眼里是一堵密不透风的墙，隔在他和陆东植之间，“记住，你的命是你的，我的命是我的，我不需要你来保护。”</p><p>陆东植哭了，因为徐仁宇的这句话哭，也因为他看见了徐仁宇眼睛里的那堵墙哭，他不明白为什么事到如今他和徐仁宇依旧有着遥远的距离，他想奔向徐仁宇，却因为那堵墙而无法靠近徐仁宇。</p><p>“为什么......为什么......”</p><p>他明明就是这个人的omega，为什么不能保护自己的alpha。</p><p>徐仁宇没有回答他的问题，甚至都没有去给他一个不哭的拥抱，转身背对着他去拿桌面上的那张纸，没有人看见他顶在桌上的手指用力到发白。</p><p>“你既然有去大学的选择，就去上大学。”他这么说，却忘记了自己就是那个陆东植可以拿来反驳他的最有力的例子。</p><p>“那你为什么当年放弃了读大学，你不是也有上大学的选项吗？”陆东植在他背后掉着眼泪地问，他甚至能够听到眼泪嘀嗒在地毯上的声音。</p><p>手里的出院调查表被揪起了一个小角，徐仁宇呼出一口气，把出路调查表塞回了陆东植的怀里，这次他回答了陆东植的问题。</p><p>“我从出生开始，就注定只有一条道路可以走。”</p><p>陆东植不明白这话里的含义，只是哭着，把怀里的出路调查表揪成一团，还不死心地问着徐仁宇：“真的不可以吗？”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>觉得自己的语气可能过于严厉，陆东植又还在那红着眼睛哭个不停，徐仁宇只好放松了些语气，眉头微皱着，“东植，听话好吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇显然是没有改变想法的意思，而且还因为自己面露为难，陆东植哪怕心里再委屈再伤心也只能和泪水一起吞回肚子里，抽泣着说：“好......我放弃......我会乖乖听你的话把学校都填好，也会努力去考一所好大学......”</p><p>“但是仁宇哥也必须答应我......”</p><p>“以后要处理的工作如果危险也不要再瞒我，去什么地方也要说清楚，不要不顾惜自己身体，你又不是超人......”</p><p>“你现在是我的alpha，你的身体、生命也算有我的一份！”</p><p>徐仁宇看着面前的陆东植，心里一半是欣慰他不会走上歪路，一半是动摇于他对自己说的这些话。徐仁宇半天沉默，用来理清自己内心乱成一团的情感，最后垂着眼帘看着陆东植脚下那块被哭湿的地毯，张口说道：</p><p>“东植，我也同样希望你好好的，”他抬起头看了一眼已经哭成小花猫的陆东植，想要伸出去的手藏进衣袖里，“这样我的一切才有意义。”</p><p>他怕陆东植顺着他的这番话把他的真心翻找出来，立马又指着那张已经揉皱的出路调查表转移陆东植的注意力，“你说的我都知道了，我会看着办的，这段时间你先自己好好考虑考虑学校的事，把这张表填好了再来找我。”</p><p>张七星看着陆东植哭着走了出来，赶紧掏出手帕让陆东植把脸上挂着的眼泪擦干净，他在门外把大致听了个一清二楚，他理解徐仁宇的角度，也明白陆东植的做法，这两个人一心都在对方身上，还觉得对方应该多想想自己的事。</p><p>他作为旁观者，只好能劝的劝劝。“陆少爷，大少他说的不是没有道理......您这性子真的干不下去我们的那些事，也肯定看不下去。与其您和大少将来为了道上的吵架，还不如就着今天这事，好好学习，要是考上了那种了不得的大学，那组里岂不是培养出了一个名校生？这样大少的脸上也有光，咱们以后跟别人吹嘘起来也倍有面子啊，您说是不是？所以......不哭了哈......”</p><p>陆东植这会出了门被冷风一吹，脑袋也冷静了下来，拿着张七星递过来的手帕在那默默得给自己揩着眼泪，看起来好不可怜。他边擦着眼泪边想张七星跟他讲的话，也的确是个理，只是自己刚才根本听不进去。“好啊，我要更加努力学习，考上比现在可以选择范围内还要好的大学，到时候让仁宇哥看看我的厉害！”</p><p>他说是这么说，安慰是这么安慰自己，但其实心里还没完全死心。</p><p>自己总会找到一个可以帮仁宇哥出力的方法的！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. [宇植]鹤声（三十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和徐仁宇的不愉快最后还是以陆东植把出路调查表交回给了学校为结果告终，也许因为这是他们之间第一次如此认真的争吵，所以两个人都不知道如何去把彼此的距离重新拉近，懵懵懂懂的，明明只需要先迈出一步，如此简单就行。</p><p>其实陆东植还好，至少在这份感情上面他要远比徐仁宇勇敢、坚强。</p><p>徐仁宇做不到像陆东植那样，他顾虑的太多，以至于就连在饭桌上在意地看陆东植一眼都不敢明显，甚至还要往眼神里加上其他名义上的关心来遮掩自己最初的目的。</p><p>偷偷瞟一眼就慌张收回来，生怕被人发现。嘴里的话蠢蠢欲动着，千百遍地想要蹦出来，被他拿着刀叉用切下来的肉块塞了回去，心不在焉自然味同嚼蜡，一场晚饭远不如很久以前陆东植为他做的那一餐料理来得好吃。</p><p>那次之后他就没让陆东植去厨房了，表面上说是因为马上要高三了，让陆东植好好专心学习。其实是因为那里面的味道让他太过于想要流泪，那时候他才对于手底下人所说的“家的味道”有了了解，整整过了二十一年。</p><p>他徐仁宇这一生，能够吃过这样的一顿饭就已经足够了，再要求下去便是奢侈，他没有资格拥有。</p><p>“那......那个......”</p><p>陆东植一出声，哦，不，徐仁宇的注意力早就全在他身上了。</p><p>“仁宇哥下周还要去外地吗？”似乎是终于鼓起的勇气去打破这份沉默，陆东植半是期待半是不安地等着徐仁宇的回答。</p><p>“应该不去。”话音刚刚落下，徐仁宇又觉得这个收起了全部感情的回答好像过于简短，思考了会又开口想要去缓和自己造成的氛围，“你......”只不过他还没把后面好不容易想出来的话说出来，陆东植就先替他解了围。</p><p>却是他没有想到的话。</p><p>“下周二不就是三月十九号了吗？我想帮仁宇哥庆祝生日。”</p><p>他来别院这么久，一次都没有为徐仁宇庆生过，不是他不想为徐仁宇庆生，而是他每次尝试去问徐仁宇是什么时候生日，徐仁宇都不肯告诉他，问其他人也回答他说不知道，而很有可能知道徐仁宇生日日期的周英民也出人意料的守口如瓶。于是每一年，别院里所有人的生日都让陆东植替他们过了。</p><p>陆东植觉得讽刺又好笑，自己恋人的生日竟然是通过去年在帮班主任干活时一个不小心瞥到了老师抽屉里徐仁宇填写过的家长资料知道的，哪里有人会有这样的体验啊！</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>填这种不需要见不到光的资料徐仁宇也没有想到过去编造一个假的生日，自然是真的，但是陆东植是怎么知道的？恐怕他想破脑袋都想不到是那么个经历。</p><p>看家长资料看到的，这种事陆东植怎么可能会说出来，“你别管我怎么知道的，以前你不告诉我，这次我不仅知道了，而且下周二正好还是节假日，以前没有给你庆祝过生日，现在......现在我们在一起了，以后每年就不要只让我一个人过生日了好吗？”</p><p>自他知道三月十九号是徐仁宇的生日之后，他才发现每年的那一天徐仁宇都会不在家里呆着，他去了哪？对于这一点，他心里隐隐约约揣着不安，却不敢问徐仁宇这个当事人。</p><p>“东植。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着他，明明屋内的光线如此充足，他却在徐仁宇的脸上找不到一丝可以用高兴或者开心来形容的表情，反而像是被谈及了不能提的禁区，僵硬得可怕。</p><p>就连语气也忘记了刚刚还心心念念着的柔和，“我没有生日，也不需要有人来庆祝这个日子。”</p><p>生日多么重要啊！</p><p>说的什么话，怎么会有人没有生日呢？陆东植自然是不信徐仁宇前面的这番说辞，但他后面的话语让陆东植想起了很久以前周英民跟他提起过的一丢丢徐家的事。</p><p>想到这里，他就开不了口继续问下去了。他没有办法站在他自己的角度去对着徐仁宇大谈特谈庆生的好，尤其他还记得徐仁宇身上的那些伤……</p><p>他想了解徐仁宇，徐仁宇却只肯给他看一个伪装出来的面。</p><p>“我……我不说了……”陆东植眼里的光闪了闪，没有暗下去，等他彻彻底底知道徐仁宇这个人，就能站在他的角度替他着想了。</p><p>徐仁宇终究是没忍住揉了揉陆东植低垂下去的头，他好像最近总是看见这个人因为自己而垂头丧气的样子，“谢谢你有这份心。”</p><p>但不要为我这样。</p><p>他心里的陆东植永远都是乖乖的，哪怕陆东植曾经“离经叛道”地大胆对他这个“哥哥”表白，哪怕陆东植曾经用砸坏所有信息素的方式威胁过他，徐仁宇心中的陆东植永远都是美好的代名词。</p><p>所以他永远无法预测陆东植会有什么“出格行动”。</p><p>就像这一次被跟踪一样。</p><p>“陆……少爷，这、这样不好吧……”张七星还以为陆东植放他去租车是因为自己拿到了驾照让自己上路兜风一圈，结果竟然是让自己干这种高难度的尾随工作！</p><p>陆东植眼神紧紧锁定在前面不远处徐仁宇乘坐的轿车上，懒得理会张七星的嘀嘀咕咕，“嘘！专心开车！别跟丢了！”</p><p>他是真的好奇徐仁宇的目的地，在生日的这一天每年雷打不动地出去，一定是个对他来说很重要的地方。</p><p>张七星也不敢不专心啊，这其一是第一次没有会开车的人跟着他上路，其二是旁边的可是千万不能有事的宝贝陆少爷啊！“少、少爷，我就问你一个问题……你跑出来这件事组里有人知道吗？”</p><p>然后他听见陆东植用略带兴奋的声音说：“我？溜出来的！”</p><p>把张七星听得眼前差点就是一黑，完了，这回可能又要被加练了……</p><p>“大少，后面有辆车从刚才就一直跟着我们。”</p><p>这条消息让闭着眼养神的徐仁宇睁开了眼，这又是什么把戏？</p><p>“什么样的？”</p><p>“呃……一辆起亚的Ray……”虽然但是，毕竟这车真的跟了他们一路，以防个什么他决定还是跟徐仁宇汇报了一声。</p><p>“Ray？什么车……”徐仁宇朝窗外往后看去，主干道上的车很多，有知道的有不知道的，所以徐仁宇也无法确定对方说的究竟是哪一辆车。</p><p>“啊……呃……大少，就右边往后数第三个，比较方的那辆……”</p><p>“……那辆深……绿色的？”透过玻璃看到的颜色已经发生了变化，虽然看不太清楚驾驶人的脸，但徐仁宇还能勉勉强强猜出个颜色。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他们所说的那辆车四四方方还小小一个，要是一个块头稍微健壮点的去开车都要嫌它憋屈，应该是市面上卖得最普通的货色，不管是徐宗贤还是其他组织的人，估计都不会去选这么一辆来跟踪他们。</p><p>陆东植的那些零花钱也不允许他租更贵的车，更何况张七星才拿到驾照多久。</p><p>徐仁宇本来不想当回事，但当自己也看到了对方“明目张胆”的跟踪后，心里开始疑神疑鬼起来，“换条道，甩开后面。”</p><p>一旦对方发现有跟踪，还具备有一定的反追踪本领的话，张七星这样一个刚刚上路的菜鸟肯定是一眨眼的功夫就把目标对象跟丢了的结局。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>两辆车隔着一个等待的红灯拉开距离，剩下陆东植和张七星在车里面面相觑。</p><p>“怎么办？我们好像跟丢了……”张七星茫然看着前方，正在思索今天给徐大少开车的司机是谁，准备下次去请教一下开车技巧。</p><p>“不是好像！就是！完了完了，仁宇哥不会发现是我们在跟着他吧？”陆东植盯着手机有那么一会，没有等来徐仁宇的电话，看来应该是不知道自己，不然肯定要打电话命令自己回家呆着了。</p><p>既然徐仁宇没有发现是他，那么陆东植的胆子还能继续大着。“啊啊啊，还有谁能知道仁宇哥今天要去哪啊？”</p><p>……周英民啊！</p><p>陆东植露出一副有主意了的表情，让张七星把手机掏出来借他使使。</p><p>“陆少爷，你要干嘛？”</p><p>“等一下你跟周英民说你急着找仁宇哥有事，但是不知道人在哪，问其他人也不说，没办法就来问他了。”</p><p>张七星苦着张脸郁闷地说出了自己的心声：“可我能找大少有什么事啊？”</p><p>陆东植也哽住了，最后蹦出来个让他脸蛋通红的馊主意，“你，你就说我又不肯打抑制剂了，非……非要……仁宇哥回来……”</p><p>自己闹了个脸红还要暗自给自己找个借口，他说的又没有错，明明都有alpha了为什么要总是因为种种原因给自己打抑制剂啊！</p><p>“呃……啊，好……”张七星眼睛眨啊眨的，拨通了周英民的电话。</p><p>“周老板，不，不好了！”陆东植听着张七星接通电话后突变的语气，惊得两眼都快跑出来了，张七星以前是搞电话诈骗的吗？</p><p>“怎么了怎么了？”周英民在那边听着张七星的大惊小叫，觉得自己的耳屎都要被他震出来了。</p><p>“您，您知道大少去哪了吗？我，我……啊，不，陆少爷找他有急事……”</p><p>“那家伙又怎么了？”</p><p>“有，有急事……”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“那，那种事……”</p><p>“那种事？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”周英民都不知道从哪吐槽比较好了，虽然他早就隐隐觉得徐仁宇和陆东植这两个人之间不简单，但他也错过太多了吧！</p><p>“陆东植还是对徐仁宇出手了吗？”陆东植这个家伙……真是……够大胆的。“不过就算你找到他也没……算了，他电话也打不通是吧？”他立马意识到了刚才下意识的回答差点暴露了秘密，赶紧改了口。</p><p>“啊，是的……”张七星瞄了一眼陆东植，其实他们并不知道徐仁宇的电话打不通，因为他们也不会去打。</p><p>周英民沉默了一会，想了很多告诉与不告诉的结果，最后在心里默念这是在帮助徐仁宇，选择告诉了他们徐仁宇的目的地。</p><p>“安梁陵园，去那找找看吧。”</p><p>陵园？徐仁宇去祭奠谁了吗？张七星和陆东植纳闷着正准备出发，没想到被周英民喊下，“还有，把免提打开，我知道陆东植就在旁边。”沉默的那几秒里他也想明白了这是陆东植安排的套话，既然已经成了定局，他觉得陆东植知道那件事比较好。</p><p>“陆东植，既然你要在今天去找他，我觉得你了解清楚之后再决定去不去那个地方会更好。”</p><p>陆东植什么都不知道的情况下闯入那个地方，对徐仁宇未免太不够公平了。</p><p>“今天是他母亲的忌日。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. [宇植]鹤声（三十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“妈妈，我们今天一起玩拼图吧？”</p><p>徐仁宇依旧还记得一大片浓黑的雾背后被遮挡住的阳光所带来的温暖。</p><p>那时候的他，不过是个只知道围在美丽又温柔的母亲身边团团转的孩子，手里拿着母亲奖励自己的拼图盒子，缠着让她陪自己玩耍。</p><p>“好啊，我们去阁楼拼好不好？”</p><p>牵着自己的手柔软令人怀念，他还记得他们在一起玩耍的时候母亲脸上露出来的笑容，那时候的他，在母亲一声声的鼓励与帮助下将盒子里被打乱得毫无规律的拼图片一块块地拼成大概的形状。</p><p>盒子上美好的拼图就还差那么几块就要完成，他马上就能拼好了......</p><p>妈妈你看呐......</p><p>“叮咚”，门铃为什么偏偏要在那时候响起。</p><p>“仁宇啊，爸爸来了......妈妈先下去给爸爸开门，你自己玩一会好吗？”母亲的眼神都变了，眼睛里装着徐仁宇还没能看懂的感情，但他知道，那是母亲和他呆在一起时永远不会出现的眼神。</p><p>她每次遇到那个人来家里都会变得奇怪，这一次又不小心把他快完成的拼图给踩碎了。</p><p>“妈妈......你踩坏我的......”他下意识去弥补被母亲弄乱的拼图，话都还没说完，抬头的时候阁楼的门已经被关上了，留他孤零零一个人呆呆地看着拦住外面世界的门。</p><p>那个温柔的母亲，不知去了哪里......</p><p>后来母亲又重新回到了他的身边，但再没有了笑容，偶尔他从梦中醒来时还能听见母亲在客厅里落泪的声音。最开始，他以为是自己的表现让母亲感到伤心，因为他在学校里和叫他“野种”的同学打架了。</p><p>他表现得好一些，妈妈你能不能不要再哭了呢？</p><p>隔了多久他才明白是母亲嘴里的“爸爸”让她整日整夜地流泪呢？徐仁宇不记得了，但他记得他冲出去护住母亲，指着那个也许是自己父亲的男人呲牙咧嘴的时候被人像小鸡似的拎起来，又像个微不足道的垃圾一般甩出去。</p><p>这次妈妈身上的伤少了，不会那么痛了吧？</p><p>再后来，那个男人把自己接走了，说只要自己表现好，每周能让自己回家一次。尽管训练很难很难，但他坚持下来了，回家看见母亲的脸色也好了很多，甚至还会在他一回家的时候给他一个拥抱。</p><p>午后他就和母亲坐在一个沙发上，挑着捡着一些他训练时不重要的小事跟母亲说，母亲笑了，那他那一周的训练都是值得的。他知道，那时候徐宗贤早就跟他讲明了，只要他表现得好，母亲他就会照顾好。</p><p>所以那些伤，那些血，只要能换回母亲以前的样子，他怎么都愿意......那盒拼图，他还没和母亲一起完成呢。</p><p>可是，为什么......为什么不让他见母亲一面......为什么不让他回家......母亲的病......</p><p>他还没告诉母亲他很听话，有朝一日他会把她接回徐家，还有他变成alpha了......</p><p>算了，只要还能听到母亲的消息，这就够了。</p><p>又是一天徐仁宇在自己的小房间里咬着绷带往身上缠了一圈又一圈，把新伤旧疤全部盖在药味扑鼻的纱布底下。房间的门没有想到会被人打开，尤其是到访的对象让他意外。</p><p>“会长怎么来了。”他看着徐宗贤，对方明显对于自己房间里的味道很是厌恶，刚要跨进来的步子退了回去，站在门口平淡地下达着命令。</p><p>“你不是想和你母亲生活在一起吗？从明天起你就带着你的母亲去别院生活吧。”</p><p>徐仁宇大概是想不到徐宗贤为什么会把别院让给他们娘俩住，若他知道这其实是金恩实看不下去他在本家晃荡，只是为了把他们娘俩赶去她看不见的地方的话，他一定不会那么开心地去把母亲接到别院生活。</p><p>他那时甚至还跟母亲说，他可以带她回徐家了。</p><p>“......是不是......我才是那个把你逼上绝路的人？”徐仁宇站在墓碑前，身子站得笔挺，他装得如此像所谓的坚强，就像他母亲曾经很久很久以前跟他描绘过的希望自己儿子以后长大成为的模样。</p><p>他那时不知道徐家和母亲说的“徐家”有什么区别，也没有看出母亲的绝望。母亲再也不肯说话了，他以为这只是因为她病得更严重了，所以有时候母亲发病起来抓他挠他，他都默默忍受了下来。</p><p>他只有一次，唯一的一次，他都忘记了第二天是自己的生日，那一天他没有忍住心里的火，对着母亲大吼了一声：“我他妈都让你住进徐家了你还想让我怎么样啊！你还要怎么样啊！！我受够你了！”</p><p>他甚至那时候扭曲地希望母亲能被自己说哭，因为她哭泣了，自己是不是在她心里还是有那么一份位子的？可是......她没有哭，她只是被自己吼愣在原地，估计早就忘记该怎么哭了吧，毕竟她的眼泪全部都为那个男人流光了。</p><p>他是后悔的，后悔当时吼了母亲，但他没有及时去道歉，他以为第二天他还有机会，等他冷静好了就去跟母亲说对不起。</p><p>“你是恨我的吧？”不然她那么一个温柔的人，为什么要选择在他的房间里结束自己的生命......</p><p>可笑的是，自己当时睁眼迎接自己生日时看见的却是母亲的遗体，他没有害怕，他的心里甚至连悲伤都感觉不到。她吊在了自己房间的房梁顶上，闭着眼，再也不会有那些苦痛折磨她。</p><p>“妈妈......你最后为什么......要哭呢？”</p><p>他站在床上伸手去解绳结的时候看到了母亲脸上留下的最后一次眼泪的痕迹，他搞不明白，他突然觉得自己对于母亲这个人知之甚少，不管自己在身边还是不在身边的时候，她都想了什么，这些他从未知道。</p><p>“呵......”徐仁宇抬头看了看变得昏暗的天，眼睛眨了眨，笑出一声自己的释然。“算了，今年你也依然没有告诉我答案，我也依旧没有把你带回你要的‘徐家’......”</p><p>他转身去看陵园前的景色，尽管乌云把来时的城市风光压得失去了亮色，但这至少还尝得出来万家薪火的团聚。</p><p>他问已经回答不了的母亲：“徐家到底有什么好的？都把你逼得没有了自己的样子。”</p><p>多遗憾，这景色如今你已经再也没有机会见到。</p><p>多遗憾，我们曾经也是景色里的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>追赶徐仁宇的这一路上，陆东植沉默了很久，他都找不出一个准确的词去形容自己此刻内心的感受。</p><p>有过难受，难受被告知的事实。</p><p>有过自责，自责自己触及到了徐仁宇不愿提及的过往。</p><p>有过酸楚，酸楚自己还没有能够做到让徐仁宇把真实的他展示在自己面前。</p><p>可他不会后悔，没有了这次的机会他还要到什么时候才能知道被徐仁宇藏起来舔舐的心伤。</p><p>所以在他听到周英民在电话里说起的事时，那一瞬间，他有想过让张七星带着他打道回府，可是......他做不到，他做不到明明知道了这么残酷的事情，还要装作不知情地把徐仁宇留在那个地方。他在陵园里都会想着什么，他会是什么样的心情，这些陆东植都无法知道，所以，他必须去那个地方，哪怕在那个场地里他没有说话的资格，他都要陪在徐仁宇身边。</p><p>他不能让徐仁宇一个人。</p><p>窗外的天气也猜到了他们的心情吗？“嘀嗒、嘀嗒”地开始下起雨来。</p><p>“还有多久？”他看着导航仪上的距离，明明上面显示着距离，他却没有了数字上的概念，只是单纯地通过这句话去催促张七星再开快点。</p><p>下雨了......他要快点到他身边......</p><p>“陆、陆少爷好！”看着陆东植从那辆令他们印象深刻的起亚Ray上下来，两个手下惊得差点连手里的伞都丢了出去，他和徐仁宇的关系全别院的人心里都一清二楚，自然不会怠慢了陆东植。</p><p>“仁宇哥呢？！”陆东植接过他们递过来的伞，嘴里也不忘问徐仁宇的下落。</p><p>“这......大少应，应该在上面吧，我们从来都没有上去过，也不知道大少具体在哪......”</p><p>“伞呢？他拿伞上去了吗？”</p><p>“没有......”</p><p>“都下得这么大了为什么还不上去给他送伞！”他到陵园的时候下雨已经变成了倾盆大雨，徐仁宇没有拿伞那该淋成什么模样了！</p><p>“大少不允许我们上去......”</p><p>“你们不去，我去！”陆东植撑着伞就要上去找徐仁宇，他们当然也不敢拦，任由陆东植跑上台阶，在雨幕中渐渐看不见踪影。</p><p>陵园里的人本来就少，又遇到了这样哗啦啦下个不停的雨，少得几乎没有了人烟，只有一块块安静排列着的墓碑，聆听老天爷的哭泣。</p><p>“仁宇哥！徐仁宇！”他在大雨里喊着徐仁宇的名字，只有雨声回应他，同时也拦截了他的呼喊，他花了很长一会才在雨帘里找到了一个黑乎乎的人影，走近了才确认是自己找的那个人。</p><p>打在自己身上的雨点突然停了，可周围雨点撞在地面的声音依旧响个不停。徐仁宇睁开自己的眼睛，睫毛上还不停地有雨滴顺着落下，他往自己的身边瞥了一眼，看见来人之后又把头撇了回去。</p><p>“你来干什么，这不是你该来的地方，回去。”</p><p>陆东植看了徐仁宇那一眼之后喉咙就开始发疼，他伸手揩去徐仁宇脸颊上落下的水珠，不停地抹着，可自己手上也沾了水，老是觉得怎么也揩不干净。</p><p>他干爽的衣服贴在徐仁宇浇湿的身上，一点点晕成深色的水渍，就像徐仁宇的情绪也传到了他身上来一样。</p><p>“徐仁宇......”明明不再会有雨滴打在他们俩人身上，为什么依旧还是会有水珠滑落到下巴上。</p><p>“今天是你的生日......至少在今天，我不许你哭......”</p><p>徐仁宇不自觉地往陆东植的手里蹭了蹭，他也不自知自己原来在哭泣，以为是雨滴渗进眼里在发疼。他分明一点声音都没有发出来，身上也全都是雨水，陆东植怎么会知道他在哭呢？</p><p>大雨啊，为什么你冲淡不了眼前这个人身上传来的安心的味道呢？</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植，被淋僵的手明明就像没有装载情感的机械一般抬了起来，回抱住陆东植的时候却带着泄露出来的温暖和脆弱。</p><p>他把脸藏在陆东植看不见的地方，“我没哭。”</p><p>你不要看见我的这一面，不要看。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. [宇植]鹤声（三十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沈硕求从车上下来，望着面前警局大门进进出出的同事们，心里感叹着曾经在这度过的日日夜夜。</p><p>“硕求！”柳在俊的车也驶了进来，停在沈硕求车旁空着的车位，车窗没关，柳在俊那双习惯性严肃着的眼睛看着沈硕求。他不知道沈硕求从哪得来的消息知道他现在正在光州出差，当他接到沈硕求的电话约他在光州警署见面的时候，他有怀疑过沈硕求的目的。但这是一场不能不赴的局，如果他在这退缩了，恐怕怀疑就不再是怀疑了......</p><p>沈硕求脸上的笑容又让他多少打消了一些疑虑，若真是他想的那样，老朋友怎么可能还能对自己露出这样的笑容呢？</p><p>“不好意思啊，明明你在忙出差的事，我还把你叫过来。”</p><p>柳在俊看着面前深深留在记忆里的曾经工作过的地方，那些记忆让他脸上都没有了重回这个场所的怀念，他单刀直入地发问：“把我叫来这里，是有什么事吗？”</p><p>沈硕求示意边走边说，明明他曾经办公的地方在南大楼，却带着柳在俊去了他不怎么去过的北大楼。</p><p>柳在俊看着几乎没有变过的通往北大楼的走廊，面色越走越沉，果然......</p><p>“那时候你不是有过一段时间去组织犯罪对策部帮忙吗？我啊，有个资料想找出来看一看，但我之前跟他们的负责人打电话，对方说我没有那个查阅权限，这不你正好在光州出差，我想着你的面子对方肯定不会驳了吧，就哈哈哈，借你这个身份使使，你的官可比我的好用多了。”</p><p>柳在俊心里安慰着自己说不定是沈硕求在缉私的时候需要找这些“黑组织”的资料查一查资料，他跟在沈硕求的一步之后，装作是一句无心的过问，“什么东西需要找光州的组织犯罪对策部？难道你发现你的缉私对象在光州有分线？”</p><p>“啊，那倒不是，”沈硕求根本没有怀疑过柳在俊，毫无防备地就把自己的目的告诉了对方，“我上次不是跟你说过那个陆家的火灾案吗？最近查到他在火灾发生之前曾经跟我们署的组织犯罪对策部有过联络......但不知道这之间牵扯到的案子到底是什么？那个案子保密性很高，光是查出这一条线就费劲了功夫......既然我能查到这条线索，我想这边也应该留着相关的线索......”</p><p>他见柳在俊沉默不语，会错了意，“不会麻烦你太久的，到时候我自己一个人找就行。”</p><p>柳在俊还是没说话，到了办公室沉着脸跟工作人员表明了目的之后沈硕求就被人带着去了资料室，而他自己敲响了对策部的部长，也就是当时和他一起工作过，也一起捞过好处的人的门。</p><p>“进来。你......柳警监怎么来这了？”他以为柳在俊永远不会出现在这里了。</p><p>“当年的那些资料都清理干净了吗？！”柳在俊的语气不是很好，听得出他没藏好的慌张。他生怕......生怕在这里被沈硕求查出点什么......</p><p>“那些已经全部当作行动失败清理干净了。”</p><p>听到对方如此肯定的回答，柳在俊从刚才踏进警局就开始紧绷的神经终于松懈了下来，他没了力气瘫坐在会客用的沙发上，紧闭着眼，仿佛在鬼门关前游历了一遍，“那就好......那就好......”</p><p>沈硕求对领他来到资料房的人说了句谢谢，看着面前偌大的几排书架，他要找的资料还没有电子化，只能靠他亲手一个个地翻，只是不知道要翻到何时去了。</p><p>资料房里连个窗户都没有，头上的白光灯提供着照明，他只能通过手表的转动来掌握自己在资料房里时时间的流逝。</p><p>然而钟表已经不知不觉转了三四个圈，他却在这个资料房里一无所获，甚至快要怀疑自己好不容易得来的线索的真实性。但沈硕求确信线索来源的可靠，他来这儿的目的也是想顺着这条线查下去而已，但为什么根本找不到对应的资料内容？</p><p>这相当奇怪，奇怪到他心里隐隐升起了另一种不是不可能的想法，但这个想法应该埋在心里。</p><p>因为......</p><p>“咚咚咚——沈警官，你还需要多久？资料室开放时间快到了。”</p><p>“再一会就行！”沈硕求盯着面前写有时间的卷宗陷入沉思，哪怕是处理了线索，都会留下处理的痕迹，除非这件事情真的不存在。他还没有死心，继续翻找着时间线之前的那些档案，就为了发现死去的陆钟哲曾经留下过的痕迹。</p><p>功夫不负有心人，若不是沈硕求继续坚持，可能这份档案也会与他失之交臂。他一路扫视下去，这份档案与他手里攥着的线索虽然没有直接的关联，不能为他指明调查的方向，但他找到了陆钟哲的痕迹。</p><p>这是一份记录了一次暴力组织街头打架斗殴的档案，当时因为没有发展成人员死亡，而且陆钟哲又不是策划者，所以并没有受到多么严重的处罚，在局里草草做了份笔录之后就放人回去了。</p><p>乍一看这一份是记录了陆钟哲当年无知的岁月，但为什么这件事情发生之后陆钟哲就与警方开始有所联系，这是这份档案没能记录下来的真相。</p><p>当年到底发生了什么？</p><p>沈硕求看着已经冰凉的文字，再继续盯下去也不能把字里的人盯活了，只能到此为止地合上档案，走出了资料室。</p><p>“沈警官找到了想要的资料吗？”对策部部长这时走了过来跟他握手，脸上是他见过很多次的官方微笑。</p><p>沈硕求看了看他，刚才一闪而过的念头又重新回来给予他基本的警告，他也敷衍地笑了笑说道：“感谢你们的配合，虽然没有找到相关的资料，但难得回来看局里一眼，这一趟也值了。”</p><p>“是吗？那还真是可惜了沈警官在那小屋子白呆了那么久，本来可以和以前组里的人多聚一聚的。”对方这么说着，语气却没有话里的遗憾。</p><p>沈硕求觉得背脊莫名的发凉，他对着对策部部长尽到最基本的礼仪——弯了弯腰以表告辞，“劳烦部长关心了，告辞。”</p><p>“南水组......”</p><p>他回去的路上一直念着这个帮派的名字，是曾经陆钟哲呆过的组织名字。可惜后来他查到这个帮派只是一个势力很小的组织，成立不知日期，分崩离析也没有个具体日子，线索从明面上看似乎断了一般。</p><p>说道南水组，知道的人可能不多，陆钟哲算一个，但他已经死了。还有一个人也知道，但他可能已经不记得了，因为没必要记得一个挡过路的小帮派。</p><p>徐宗贤看着对面的徐仁宇，面前刚才还冒着热气的茶都快被放温了，他才缓缓开口说话，“看来你在别院过得还挺不错。”</p><p>“还行。”徐仁宇心平气和地回答着，最近徐宗贤没有力气跟他来阴的的确可以说得上过得不错。</p><p>“你二十二了吧？”最近家里没有了吵吵闹闹的声音，让他安宁得有那个时间去关注每一天的日期了。徐宗贤抬眼认真打量了一番徐仁宇，也肯定外面对于徐仁宇样貌的评价，“最近有不少企业家在我耳边称赞你，希望能和徐家结下亲事，你要是愿意，不如空出些时间去和那些人见上一面，都是些优秀的人材，对你，对徐家都没有什么坏处。”</p><p>徐仁宇如果从徐家出去另辟一番天地，只要不会碍着他，他可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>然而徐仁宇却像是从他嘴里听见了什么天底下最大的笑话，摸了摸自己脖子后面，“徐会长，你跟我说这事是不是忘记了曾经你在我身上做过的事了？怎么会开始跟我谈这种毫不沾边的事情？”</p><p>徐宗贤眼皮都不带一跳的，“陆东植。”他一念出这个名字，徐仁宇的笑声突然停住，房间里瞬间回到刚才两个人沉默时的安静。</p><p>“不要以为我不知道你在别院里的那点事，你能对陆东植做到，自然对别的人也可以做到。以前对你做的，既然没有效果，那就没有发生过。”徐宗贤也不明白，为什么会没有起效果。但既然是这么一个结果，那联姻也完全没有理由可以拒绝了。</p><p>徐仁宇接着刚才继续笑了出来，拍手为徐宗贤鼓掌，自那次他在这个家里揍了徐志勋之后他就再也不用继续伪装一条狗的模样了。“会长也未免想得太周全了......如果我说......不呢？”</p><p>面对徐仁宇的挑衅，徐宗贤并没有当回事，“既然你不希望别人动陆东植的话，我觉得你最好还是接受这条对你没有坏处的建议。”徐宗贤说着站了起来，向着房外走去，“当然我会给你充足的时间考虑，你可是我优秀的儿子，我相信最后你会听从父亲给予你的建议的。”</p><p>“咔嚓”门锁一响，徐仁宇明白了他话里“充足的时间”是什么意思。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，这时候就说我是你儿子了吗？”徐仁宇觉得自己胃里都在翻涌，徐宗贤是用什么脸说出来的这番话，自己都替他感到恶心。</p><p>这种人，这种只会顾及自己的人竟然会是自己的父亲，徐仁宇多希望那张亲子鉴定是假的，这么肮脏的血在自己体内流淌着......他看着镜子里的自己，恨不得把自己体内流动着的血全部掏出来，掏出来......</p><p>可他还没有这样做之前意识到了一件事情，这件事让他放弃了所谓的挣扎。</p><p>啊......他都快忘记了，自己早就变得肮脏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. [宇植]鹤声（三十九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐宗贤变相关了他几天，一句“回去把公司管好”就把他从房间里打发了出来。</p><p>“大少，可以回去了吗？”李子来接的他，自己的人多多少少让被久关之后的徐仁宇感到了放松。他斜歪在后座上闭着眼睛，呼吸着从窗外吹进来的本家外的新鲜空气。</p><p>“不，先去趟酒吧。”</p><p>他心里乱糟糟的，躁动的血液在呼唤着酒精的麻痹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李子老老实实地把车开到了徐仁宇经常去的酒吧附近，又在车里老老实实地等着徐仁宇喝完一小杯之后回来。但今天有些不一样，徐仁宇在酒吧里停留的时间有点长，长到天色都黑了，人还没有从酒吧里出来。</p><p>他有点担心，跑去店里一看，最后同酒吧的店长一起把徐仁宇从酒吧里架了出来。在他记忆里，徐仁宇没有喝得这么醉过。</p><p>“大少，大少，”还好徐仁宇没有醉到毫无反应的程度，“回家吗？”</p><p>“回家？”徐仁宇听到这个词眼之后嘴里开始念念叨叨，“家......家......回家......我，我要找陆，陆东植......”</p><p>“东植......陆东植......”</p><p>徐仁宇醉躺在后座，嘴里没有说其他的胡话，只是一直在那小小声地重复念着陆东植的名字，听得李子恨不得再往下踩一点油门，好让他们的大少能够早点回家。</p><p>可事实证明他当时就算超速行驶，也不能让徐仁宇早点见到陆东植。因为陆东植，根本就没有在家。</p><p>“东植......”徐仁宇走得虽然有些不稳，但每一步的方向却稳稳当当，通往陆东植房间的路，他早就在心里走过成千上万遍了。</p><p>张七星听见动静出来，看见徐仁宇晃晃悠悠地上楼，而李子在旁边露出担忧的目光，“大少这是怎么了？”他过去问道。</p><p>“喝醉了，要找陆少爷呢。”</p><p>这一句话把张七星听得心被吓凉了大半，他逃过了上次带着陆东植去陵园的惩罚，没想到最后可能要在今天脱层皮了。他手忙脚乱地掏出手机想给陆东植打电话，但楼上的徐仁宇没有看到想见的人，转身质问楼下的他们。</p><p>“陆东植人呢！”</p><p>李子还没有掌握住情况，旁边的张七星开口就结结巴巴，看来被吓得不轻，“陆少、少爷他、他出门了，还没回来......”</p><p>徐仁宇已经领先一步把电话播了过去。</p><p>李子听见张七星的话，震惊地杵了杵对方的手臂，“你不要命了？！不是说让你一直跟着陆少爷的吗？！你......”他话还没说完，一个看不清的残影就从他俩中间飞快地划过，在地上摔得个四分五裂，这才看出来被扔的是徐仁宇手里的手机。</p><p>“人......去哪了......”徐仁宇反而压低了声音，刚才反复听到的“对方已关机”依旧在耳边回响，酒劲消了大半，又立刻被愤怒、害怕填满。难道说徐宗贤把自己关起来的那几天就是为了将陆东植从他身边抢走......</p><p>走廊上的木栏杆恐怕都已经被他握出了手印，“陆东植在哪？！”</p><p>张七星不知道徐宗贤威胁过徐仁宇什么，自然也不明白徐仁宇此刻内心的害怕，但他的确没有完成他的任务，张七星不敢直面徐仁宇的愤怒，缓缓低下了头，语气里充满了忏悔，“我不知道......”</p><p>陆东植出门前跟他说这件事要保密，所以他就没有过问。</p><p>陆东植出门时笑着的模样不像是有什么异常，张七星猜想他可能是要偷偷给徐仁宇准备什么惊喜，就像上次那样，所以他没有想那么多。</p><p>陆东植......</p><p>张七星满脑子都是陆东植出门前的样子，但听着徐仁宇那愤怒的语气，他也渐渐不确定起来，他也开始害怕，“我错.......”他刚要抬起头向徐仁宇承认自己的失职，就被突如其来的拳头砸歪了脸，他倒在冰凉的地上捂着刺痛的腮帮子，原来徐仁宇已经走下了楼，站在他面前脸色十分的恐怖。</p><p>“我说过什么？让你在他身边保护他你就是这么保护的吗？！”</p><p>愤怒连带着唤醒了曾经的记忆，之前陆东植跑去地下酒吧的时候也是，徐仁宇俯瞰着张七星，抓起他的衣领继续攥紧了拳头朝张七星的脸上一拳一拳地砸了下去。</p><p>他的理智都开始混乱，甚至怀疑起自己买回来的张七星来，“你他妈是不是他的人！”</p><p>又是一拳下去，张七星觉得自己的牙已经被打松了，他理亏，没法还手，只能承受着徐仁宇的拳头，被打出来的鲜血吞进肚子里，鼻腔里全是血的铁锈味。他突然想起了很久以前在丰七帮的时候被徐仁宇揍趴的经历，他跟着陆东植太久，都快忘了他们是这样的人了。</p><p>眼睛高肿起来影响了视力，他觉得自己脑袋腾空，被人拽了起来，好像是徐仁宇的声音在说，“把陆东植......还给我......”</p><p>张七星觉得自己骨头碎了，虽然不知道是哪一块，但他肯定自己现在已经无法起立。他眼里似乎看见了星空，他在想，这么美好的夜晚，陆东植一定会回来的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢老师！”陆东植小心翼翼地把花了很长时间才做好的东西套进绒布袋子里藏在了自己外套内兜里，他从满心喜悦的制作中钻了出来，跟老师道完谢后准备回家，才发现自己的手机什么时候已经没电自动关机了。</p><p>天黑得有些不确定具体的时间，他看见街上的大荧幕里显示的时间吓了一跳，怎么这么晚了，回去该被骂了吧。</p><p>李子蹲在大门边的石阶上，看见陆东植急匆匆的回来脸上的不安终于换成了喜悦，他冲进门大喊：“大少大少！陆少爷回来了！他人没事！”没两下又赶紧跑出来在自己耳边小声地打着报告，“陆少爷啊，你怎么才回来啊，大少他都气疯了啊！”</p><p>陆东植没明白李子的话是什么意思，他以为只是因为回来晚了点会产生的正常担心，所以他一进大门就想解释，“我只是......”可他看见院子里的模样之后立马被吓得噤了声。</p><p>手机的残壳碎在地面上，周围还有很长的一条血痕，沿着血痕看见张七星双手被吊在一根铁杆上，好像昏过去了一般只有上半身被挂着直立，膝盖却弯曲着跪在地上，面向着大半部分的脸都藏进了阴影里的徐仁宇，陆东植直觉这一次徐仁宇是真的生了很大的气，但张七星完全是被自己牵连进来的无辜者。</p><p>他迈出被吓到止住的步子，走过去擅自替张七星松绑，他同张七星一样想不明白徐仁宇如此生气的原因，但毕竟是自己有错在先，他边解绑边开口：“是我自己没有告诉他我要去哪的！全是我的错！为什么要这么罚他！”</p><p>本来徐仁宇看着他去给张七星松绑的时候还没有什么反应，等他这么质问的时候才动了动他的唇瓣，“他没有跟着你，是他失职了，本来就该罚，以前是我都太纵容你们俩了。”</p><p>“你去哪里了？”</p><p>冷冰冰的话让陆东植没有了解释的欲望，说实话，他很不喜欢此刻徐仁宇这副想要禁锢他行动的控制欲，“我去哪里必须时时刻刻都跟你汇报吗？你这样告诉过我吗？你这几天消失不见有跟我说过一句吗？我也有行动的自由好吗？”</p><p>不知不觉当中他们之间已经埋藏了不少的隐形炸弹，他们一味地忽略，似乎不知道只要得到没有彻底解决，这些炸弹就会永远横在他们中间。</p><p>当局者的徐仁宇从来没有看透过这件事情，眼下的他只听进去了陆东植的反抗，自以为的关心仿佛遭到了丢弃，这让他很不愉快，好不容易被抑制下去的怒火又重新在心头烧了起来。</p><p>他脸黑得可怕，拽住陆东植手腕的时候忘记了控制力道，也不顾陆东植嘴里在说什么就把人拖去了办公室里。</p><p>“你去了哪里？”</p><p>他把门关得巨响，陆东植被吓得缩起了脖子，他不认为这时候跟正在气头上的徐仁宇解释会是一个好的办法，“我现在不想跟你解释，等你冷静下来再说行吗？”</p><p>他转身想走，却被徐仁宇揪住了头发把他整个转了回来，特别的疼。</p><p>“你！唔！”他正要发火，想让徐仁宇放手，可徐仁宇拉着他的头发把他的脸抬高，吻住了自己。</p><p>这应该说是一个吻吗？陆东植自认为不是的，自己下意识闭紧的嘴被徐仁宇拉扯头发的疼松开，他即使是在他们那一次的夜晚都没有见过这样的徐仁宇，这不是一个吻，而是在确认自己食物是否还能逃脱的啃咬。</p><p>好在徐仁宇揪着他头发的手没一会就松开了，不然这回他还得体验两个部位传来的疼痛。</p><p>“徐...呜嗯......放......”他被推到墙上，徐仁宇的力气让他觉得自己快被压进墙里了，他不喜欢这样，可肩膀被徐仁宇的手像铁爪一样钉在那里，整个人动弹不得，甚至连呼吸都快无法进行。</p><p>“嘶......痛！”徐仁宇好像咬破了他的嘴唇，还疯了一般地去吸吮那一块的伤口。陆东植痛呼出声，他好像在陆东植喊出痛的那一瞬间也不自觉松了些力气，才能被陆东植的力气推开了一些距离。</p><p>这样的徐仁宇显然很不对劲，他从嘴里尝出了点点酒味，“你今天到底怎么了？是不是喝醉了啊？”</p><p>而徐仁宇没听进去这些，陆东植的血在他的唇瓣上散发出迷人的味道，他舔了舔上面残存的甜香，可是不够。衬衫的领子勒得他脖子疼，他解开衣服上的第一颗纽扣，清了清发痒的喉咙。</p><p>“仁、仁宇哥......”陆东植耸了耸鼻子，似乎闻到一丝熟悉的味道，但他还没来得及确认那味道他曾在哪闻过，就被徐仁宇一个大力推到在了沙发上。</p><p>等徐仁宇压住自己，自己贴着他有多么近的时候陆东植才想起这股味道是他的alpha发ᝰ情时才会出现的味道，平缓的冷杉味里夹杂着苦橙叶的香，十分好闻，但这个味道比起那时候他闻到的变淡了很多。</p><p>他看见徐仁宇这番发ᝰ情的模样，内心对前半年再没有和徐仁宇结合过的事开始自圆其说，他的alpha可能时间间隔长，所以......</p><p>“啊！嘶......”徐仁宇扯开他的衣服在他肩膀上狠狠地一咬，陆东植觉得肉都快被他咬下去了，自己的腰肯定也被掐得青紫，浑身上下只有疼痛，就更别说什么体会欢愉了，他连起都没起来。</p><p>可徐仁宇一直都不肯松口，皮肯定已经被咬破了，唾液刺ᝰ激着伤口，就像撒了一层的盐，咬得陆东植拿手在徐仁宇背上使劲地敲，“痛啊！”全身的血液感觉都要朝着肩膀涌去。</p><p>大概是他动作幅度太大，大衣内兜里的绒布袋子滑了出来，本来是掉在沙发上了，被陆东植的一个动作给推搡到木地板上，发出了抗议的声响。徐仁宇原来是没有注意到这个绒布袋子的，但绒布袋子滑出来的过程中朝他的下巴给了一下，于是他从陆东植的小打小闹中回神了那么一会，捡起地上的绒布袋子，哑着嗓子问陆东植：“这是什么？”</p><p>把绒布袋子打开，里面是一只看起来比较有分量的钢笔，难怪撞到他下巴的时候会有感觉。笔帽上还刻有他徐仁宇的名字，可他不记得自己有这么一只钢笔。</p><p>陆东植看着自己专心做了好几天的钢笔竟然在这种情况被徐仁宇拿到手里，肩膀还时不时传来一阵阵的疼痛，他眼睛里酝酿着的眼泪立刻就绷不住了，“你去了本家之后连着几天一点消息都没有，我想着不如趁着这几天给你准备一份生日礼物，等你回来给你份惊喜，结果我就晚回来了几个小时而已你就生气成这样！”</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植不停掉下来的眼泪才反应过来自己刚才没了理智之后都干了些什么，他把钢笔和绒布袋子一同赶紧放进自己的衣服袋子里，想伸手去看陆东植肩膀上的伤口却被陆东植下意识躲了一下。</p><p>“疼......”</p><p>他听着陆东植委屈巴巴地喊了一声，蜷缩起来的样子都不愿看他，徐仁宇犹豫地把手慢慢收了回来。现在的这个情形不正是自己害怕了很久的情况吗？</p><p>他早就提醒过自己了，留着徐宗贤的血的他迟早也会有伤害到陆东植的那一天......</p><p>“礼、礼物......谢谢......对、对不起，我喝醉了。”他的眼神里充满了挣扎，最后不知道哪方败给了哪方，徐仁宇低垂着头，灰溜溜地想要逃走。</p><p>但陆东植看到了徐仁宇眼里的斗争，他直觉今天这样的徐仁宇不是他自己的本意，一定发生了什么，他应该把徐仁宇留下来，拉着他问清楚。再说了，徐仁宇现在需要他啊。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”徐仁宇要走出去的步子被陆东植喊停了下来，手被人牵住，“你要去哪？你应该呆在这，我陪你。”</p><p>现在的我，会伤害到你的。</p><p>“不用担心我，我去叫人来帮你包扎。”徐仁宇把手从陆东植的手里抽了出来。</p><p>陆东植没事，他没有到发ᝰ情期。</p><p>而他，只用去打一针抑制剂就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哎呀呀，本来只是想顺道来蹭蹭你家的茶，没想到还免费看了一场这么精彩的戏。”周英民靠在门框上，语气要多八卦就有多八卦。</p><p>徐仁宇不顾形象地坐在地上，背靠着桌子，身旁丢着一杆空了的注射器，看着周英民，眼里透露出不耐烦，“你想说什么？”</p><p>周英民闻了闻徐仁宇房间里的味道，笑得不知有多诡异，“我说你那宝贝陆少爷可真厉害，竟然教会了咱们徐家大少爷如何发ᝰ情，真是可喜可贺啊！我当年带你见识过那么多花花草草，怎么那时候你就不能开窍呢？”不开窍的意思不是说徐仁宇正常能力不行，而是说他腺体的反应能力。</p><p>反正现在徐仁宇也不能把他怎么样，他大着胆走了进来，蹲在徐仁宇旁边问他，“当年那个人不是为了不让你留种就差真的把你的那玩意给割了吗？怎么？给你打的那些玩意都没效果吗？不可能啊，我还被命令带着你去试效果来着......”想不通想不通，于是周英民决定不想了，能调侃徐仁宇的机会可不能错过。</p><p>“重获新生的感觉怎么样？”周英民在那挤眉弄眼，结果人徐仁宇根本不想理他，刚打完抑制剂的时候效果非常强烈，他想揍人也没用。“不过你家omega小朋友那么爱你，你竟然还在这里打抑制剂，啧啧啧......到底说是你爱惨了他呢？还是......你连那玩意都废了？！”</p><p>周英民是真的找打，徐仁宇闭眼静心努力无视掉他在旁边的聒噪，保证自己等下恢复过来立马揍他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. [宇植]鹤声（四十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自己越来越不对劲了，徐仁宇这么认为到。</p><p>那股不对劲感像是黏滑的油，附着在体内不知道哪的地方，一个火星就能把他所有的神经全部烧成灰烬。很明显，光凭一只抑制剂已经无法阻拦这股熊熊火焰的蔓延，脖子上的腺体仿佛化身成另一个他，暴躁地不肯停歇地咆哮着：时间不多了，快点完成标记！</p><p>不行，他必须加大剂量了。</p><p>徐仁宇从衣服架上拿起外出用的大衣外套，刚打开门就看见陆东植站在他的面前，他费了好大力气才把嘴巴张开，“找我有什么事吗?”</p><p>陆东植的眼睛里有着能够点燃徐仁宇那股不对劲的火焰，他眨了眨眼睛，想起来找徐仁宇的目的，其实也不能说是目的，他单纯只是想和徐仁宇呆在一块，聊聊天之类的就好，他们很久都没有闲谈过了。</p><p>不对，也不能说没有目的，他其实很想问徐仁宇那天是怎么处理的发ᝰ情，为什么不找他？但此刻的陆东植失去了以往的胆量，他变得小心翼翼，唯恐徐仁宇对他不满。</p><p>于是他只能换成平日里的话题，嘴角翘得不高但能看见弧度，“啊，没什么，就是想跟你说一声三模已经结束了......”</p><p>快点问他考试难不难，有没有把握，然后他就能......</p><p>“没什么重要的事的话我就先去忙了。”</p><p>徐仁宇看见周英民已经到了楼下，朝他挥了挥手，他没有看陆东植一眼，因为他知道他不能去看，经过陆东植旁边的时候还特意留了距离不去撞到对方的肩膀。</p><p>毕竟那里还有自己留下来的伤口。</p><p>“不再惜别一会吗？我可以等的。”周英民瞥了一眼楼上的陆东植，那表情连他一个外人看了都心疼。</p><p>徐仁宇冷着脸，嫌他多管闲事，“不用，我们得准时到那。”长腿迈进车后座，车门关得巨响，不知道的可能又要以为徐家大少开始发脾气了。</p><p>周英民坐另一辆车，所以他知道徐仁宇这次也打不着他，敲了敲车窗等车窗下降，对着徐仁宇帮陆东植在他心里添了一层的堵：“那小脸垮得马上就能哭出来了哟~”</p><p>“开车！”</p><p>陆东植呆望着已经空荡荡的房间，手抓着门框一会松开一会抓紧，然后他就能怎么来着？</p><p>啊......然后他就能自夸地炫耀这一次也表现很满意，他也越来越接近徐仁宇希望他走的道路了啊！可是为什么......明明我按照你的期望去努力了，你却听都不愿意听？</p><p>他到底要怎么做？谁能来告诉他就好了。</p><p>他从张七星那听来最近徐仁宇在忙一笔比较大的生意，所以很忙，不能分心，也在后来等到了徐仁宇亲自告诉他最近很忙，让他照顾好自己，至于徐仁宇在忙的内容，张七星不知道，徐仁宇也不会说。</p><p>徐仁宇终于等到了要交易的那天，只要这一笔交易能够顺顺利利，他就可以多多少少放轻松一点，来调整自己的状态。一夜未睡，脑子里反反复复排查模拟的流程太耗精力，徐仁宇靠着几杯咖啡混着烟味下肚才勉强撑了过来，以至于早晨照在脸上的阳光都能让他晃一阵神。</p><p>肚子里的咖啡影响了他的食欲，徐仁宇推迟了一会才下楼准备就餐，看见陆东植和张七星正要出门，可陆东植没带书包，他就提醒了一句，反倒被陆东植瞪了一眼，弄得他莫名其妙。</p><p>“今天陆少爷他们学校组织出去游玩，说是让他们放松放松考前紧张的心情。”张七星目光在两个人的身上转来转去，还是跟徐仁宇解释了一遍，他瞧见徐仁宇嘴唇张了张，又飞快了接上了后面的话，“陆少爷前几天跟您说过了。”他就怕徐仁宇忘了，伤了陆东植的心。</p><p>“啊，这样，你记得跟着他。”徐仁宇把刚才想说的话咽了回去，他应该谢谢张七星的提醒，不然陆东植一定会生自己的气。</p><p>什么一定会生气，陆东植早就生气了。在徐仁宇开口提醒他书包没带的时候他就知道徐仁宇肯定忘记了自己跟他说过今天要去游乐园玩的事，如果只是他忘记了倒也还好，他估计徐仁宇当时听都没有听进去。</p><p>“之前还因为我回来晚了一点生那么大气，现在连我要去哪里都不关心......”他瘪着嘴，念叨着徐仁宇的坏。</p><p>不过他没有特意说大声给徐仁宇听见，所以徐仁宇还在那没有察觉到危机一般地吃着面包，手机铃响了，又去接电话，看见陆东植还在望着这边就随手捂着听筒说了声“注意安全”，然后紧缩着眉头跟电话对面说着什么。</p><p>陆东植把目光收了回来，问到一旁待命着的张七星：“他真是个混蛋，对不对！”</p><p>张七星答也不是，沉默也不是，只能不停干笑着。</p><p>陆东植在后座系上安全带，看了一眼大门，又默默地给自己补上了回答，“我只希望他混蛋得有个理由。”</p><p>“我去......怎么是这啊？！”李子他们把陆东植送去学校后一路跟着学校的大巴车到了目的地，张七星就听到李子发出一声惨绝人寰的呼喊。</p><p>“怎么了这地方？”张七星听陆东植说过他们要去的游乐园就是这个地方，又没有走错路，他不明白李子在这喊什么。</p><p>“嗯？啊，你不知道......”李子咋呼着看向张七星，手指着游乐园的招牌，“这里就是大少他们今天要做生意的地方啊！”</p><p>张七星被这消息劈得眼睛一花，这可了不得，他被下过死命令，就是要防止陆东植被牵扯进徐家的业务。要是让陆东植撞见了大少他们的交易现场，不管是哪种交易恐怕都是最糟糕的情况。“那、那，那怎么办？！”</p><p>李子急得直跺脚，打电话给别院的佣人，却被告知徐仁宇已经出门了，而打给他所知的要参加交易的人，电话也是关机。</p><p>怎么办？他也不知道啊！</p><p>“交易时间是在晚上，至、至少白天还是安全的，只要陆少爷他们能够在这之前出来......”但他们不能把全部都压在这份“只要”上。</p><p>陆东植他们已经准备进园了，张七星必须跟过去了。没办法，就算现在联系上徐仁宇，也不可能终止交易的，这笔生意对徐仁宇的重要程度，从他身边人的紧张程度就能够知道。“如果来不及，反正我这边会看紧陆少爷，免得他撞见大少他们，”他打开车门，无法掌握接下来的状况，“你那边尽量联系上大少！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>张七星在偏远一些的休息区坐着，等陆东植他们从城堡里出来之后立马走了上去。“陆少爷，白天场快结束了，是不是该回去了？”</p><p>千万！千万！点头跟自己回去吧！</p><p>“诶？东植你这就要回去了吗？老师都说了我们可以玩到夜场然后自行回家的，等看完夜场烟花再回去也不迟啊！”</p><p>若不是大庭广众又看在陆东植的面子上，张七星真想把这不懂事的小屁孩丢到角落里暴揍一顿。</p><p>陆东植为难地看了看张七星，“是仁宇哥在叫我回去吗？”</p><p>这一声仿佛就是从天而降的救命稻草，张七星本能地抓着就往上攀，点头如捣蒜，“啊，没错没错，大少他......”</p><p>“那我偏不回去！凭什么非要听他的话啊！”救命稻草是假的，陆东植闹着别扭把张七星的唯一希望撤了回去，任由张七星的灵魂被绝望的洪水冲去无尽的远方。</p><p>“啊切！”徐仁宇摸了摸发痒的鼻尖，他看了看车上的导航已经变成17：00，从前排的杂物箱里取出几只新的一次性手机，交给车上剩余的伙计，这次交易额巨大，但需要直接经手的物品不多，所以最少的人行动才是最安全的方案。</p><p>“记住，八点才是真正的交易时间，在这之前尽可能找出不对劲的地方，当然没有最好。尽管对方是‘跛爷’牵线的人，我们也不能掉以轻心，一句话，大家都小心！”</p><p>这次交易砸进去的钱真的太多了，他再经不起第二轮的经济打击，哪怕单方面行动终止赔了名声，他也不能把这些钱白打了水漂。</p><p>“准备好后，按计划下车吧。”</p><p>一个两个按着原本计划的方案下了车，只剩徐仁宇留在最后，他躺在这并不舒适的副驾驶座上，闭眼深呼吸了一会，等心脏冷静下来，他也下了车向游乐园的方向走去。</p><p>“您好，欢迎您来到梦幻乐园！”徐仁宇看了一眼上面画满幼稚卡通图像的门票，攥成一团丢进了入园后的第一个垃圾箱里。</p><p>“A区就位。”</p><p>“B区就位。”</p><p>“C区...D区...E区...”手机里的信息接二连三地发了过来，徐仁宇确认过后一一将其删除，然后揣回口袋里，掏出另一部手机连着耳机，模仿起了周围在等朋友的人的样子。</p><p>“怎么样，有情况了吗？”沈硕求站在整面显示屏的面前，眼睛里全是监控反出的蓝光，眼睛一眨不眨的。他本来手上的案子才刚刚结束，就被上面的人临时调来侦察一起疑似境外走私案。</p><p>“这得来的情报也不说个时间点，偷东西的我倒看见了一个，你要说走私，也太考验我的想象力了。”他的同僚揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，应该带眼药水来的。</p><p>沈硕求也明白他的抱怨，又补充道：“从俄罗斯过来的东西很有可能那边的人也会有参于，总之先盯住外国人应该会好找一些！”其实他也不确定这情报的真假，但上头交给他的东西应该错不到哪里去吧？</p><p>“拜托，这个游乐园里的外国人也很多啊！”</p><p>沈硕求没有理会同僚的抱怨，他脑子里还在回忆着当时上头递过来的纸条。</p><p>6月23日，梦幻乐园，俄罗斯。</p><p>条件少而广泛，让他无从下手，若不是上司认真的脸庞，恐怕他都会以为这只是一场掩饰得完美的恶作剧。沈硕求从回忆里走出来，握起手里的对讲机再一次问到刚才的那个问题，“有情况吗？”</p><p>可惜得到的依旧是一连串的“没有。”，除了C区。</p><p>“暂时还不太确定，不过我附近的确有几个比较欢腾的外国游客在......搭讪。”C区负责饮料摊的便衣望了望不远处在休息区和女孩聊着蹩脚韩语的外国人，行为倒是张扬，就是不知道是不是装的。</p><p>沈硕求看向C区的监控，盯了一会倒是没有觉得有什么异常，“继续盯着，距离九点半关园时间也没剩多久了，他们之前憋着没有行动的话接下来行动的可能性非常大。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>19：40，距离八点的烟火大会还有二十分钟，届时整个游乐园大部分的游客都会前往中心广场观看烟花表演，那时候是最佳时机。而他们，也已经互相确认过了身份。</p><p>徐仁宇坐在长椅上，嘴角得意着上翘。他的正对面，此次交易的负责人懒懒散散地靠在栏杆上，和他的女友玩着自拍。</p><p>“大少，A区这边也确认好了，可以行动了吗？”</p><p>“D区也确认好了。”</p><p>徐仁宇朝另一个方向吃着汉堡的部下歪了歪头，对方立刻拖起行李箱准备走了出来，朝徐仁宇对面的喷泉方向走去。</p><p>“等等！”徐仁宇举起手机直接打给了正要走过去的部下，“吃光你手里的汉堡，丢进垃圾桶，然后朝反方向走！”妈的，不对劲！那个送气球的玩偶根本没有在看小孩，而是在盯着他们这边！要不是那个小孩要去拿气球的时候玩偶根本没有反应，他可能都没有察觉到！</p><p>徐仁宇站了起来，直接朝那个送气球的玩偶方向走去。</p><p>“你好，能给我一只气球吗？我想给我恋人一个惊喜。”</p><p>本来发现目标对象朝自己走过来的时候里面的警察都快不知所措了，他才刚刚成为警察没多久，特别害怕自己毁掉整个行动，但玩偶外套外的声音年轻得让他放松了警惕，他以为自己怀疑错了对象，递上一个气球赔礼道歉。</p><p>“谢谢。”徐仁宇接过气球，连帽衫下的笑容在他转身之后便消失了。</p><p>“C区的玩偶怎么了？”耳机里传来总指挥的声音。</p><p>“啊，没有，刚刚说一直一动不动的那个人好像是在等他对象来着，不好意思。”</p><p>徐仁宇顺手把气球送给了路上一个合眼缘的孩子，经过负责人身边时他用俄罗斯语说了一句，“暂停交易，有警察。”他说得漫不经心，但眼睛紧紧地盯着对方的表情，在听到“有警察”的时候对方显然表情也是一慌，大概率不是对方带来阴人的。</p><p>接下来，该怎么办？难道真的要终止交易了吗？徐仁宇双手插着口袋在人群里穿梭着，望了望离监控镜头较远的一间厕所，走了进去。</p><p>不，如果他能找到警方的松懈口呢？</p><p>他拿出刚刚从商店里随手买来的周边衣服给自己换上，还面无表情地往自己头上戴上主题的头箍，若在平时一定无比显眼，但在这里却显得十分融入。</p><p>“我喝的饮料好像有点多，去趟厕所，你们先去玩，我待会打电话找你们！”陆东植表情扭捏，看样子的确憋得有点久。</p><p>张七星怕他这一路会遇到徐仁宇，于是一直跟在后面，“我在外面等您。”</p><p>陆东植懒得理他，刚走进厕所就撞上正好出来的徐仁宇，撞了个面对面。</p><p>徐仁宇看着毫无预兆出现在眼前的陆东植，“......”</p><p>陆东植看着出现在眼前的，一反平常过于成熟的打扮而穿着游乐园的衣服戴着游乐园头箍的徐仁宇，“......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于要到徐大少电话号码的李子：呜呜呜，大少你开机好吗！</p><p>徐仁宇：淦，谁来捂住陆东植的眼睛！</p><p>陆东植：求购一双没有看过的眼睛。</p><p>张七星：哈啊，哈哈啊，啊哈哈哈啊（疯了勿管）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. [宇植]鹤声（四十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个人相顾无言着，陆东植惊讶得差点忘记了自己来厕所的目的，哦不，他甚至都忘记了这里是游乐园的厕所，因为他竟然在这里碰见了徐仁宇！虽然他不敢相信这一事实，但眼前这张俊脸明摆着就是他本人。</p><p>“诶诶，不急着上厕所就让一让。”从后面走来的人撞了他一下，这才把他跑去天边的灵魂撞了回来。</p><p>陆东植望着眼神飘忽的徐仁宇，尽量不去看他身上的衣服和头箍，“仁宇哥怎么在这？你不是......”他话还没说完就被自己收了回去，徐仁宇出现在这的原因？他除了那个理由之外想不到其他的了。</p><p>“生意？”</p><p>说出这个词的时候他睫毛颤抖了一下，他知道徐仁宇他们是干什么的，甚至之前还大言不惭地跟徐仁宇说着要加入他们，而突然如此近距离地感受到时，他还是忍不住地想要阻拦徐仁宇，不要继续下去了，我们回家好不好？</p><p>徐仁宇没有回答他，陆东植却从抬头望进徐仁宇的眼睛里读出了对方想要撒谎但还没有找到合适借口的窘迫。他眼睛下方已经熬出了淡淡黑色，办公室里通宵达旦的灯亮了几夜，陆东植都知道，所以他藏在肚子里的话始终没有说出来。</p><p>“我只有一个要求，保护好你自己。”牵住徐仁宇的手还能感觉到冰凉，平时不这样的，这双手应该是温暖的、炙热的。</p><p>他都还没开口，陆东植怎么这么快就猜了出来？徐仁宇觉得自己在陆东植眼中就是透明的，被全部看透。“嗯。”没有了撒谎的必要，他只能动了动唇，点点头，看了陆东植最后一眼，走出了洗手间。</p><p>本来还在外面哼着歌的张七星看见进去的是陆东植，出来的却是徐仁宇，给吓得也想跑进厕所了。</p><p>“大、大、大少，您，您怎么......”千防万防！怎么他俩还能在洗手间里遇见呢？！这俩吸铁石啊？！张七星怕徐仁宇把这一笔帐记下来，赶紧开腔：“那个，大少，因为联系不上您......所，所以......”这可不是他的错啊！不能白挨打！</p><p>徐仁宇比了个手势让他噤声，“我知道了。”为了防止跟踪和窃听，他早就把自己的手机关了机放在家里，没有料到这一出巧合，他不会怪张七星。但这个巧合的确对他来说是个很大的问题，徐仁宇回头看了一眼洗手间，人还没从里面出来。</p><p>“别让他跟着我。”</p><p>说完他把手里换下的衣服递给了张七星，又趁人群拥挤时抢走了张七星的外套。快八点了，行动得赶紧完成才行。</p><p>不过他还没有走远，陆东植就急急忙忙从里面跑了出来，“他人呢？”他问张七星，张七星一直在外面等着，一定看见过徐仁宇。</p><p>“大少说了，不能让您跟着。”张七星拦住他，一定没想到因此暴露了徐仁宇的方向。</p><p>陆东植抻着脖子眺望，远远看见了那副头箍和张七星的外套，“我就再跟他说一句，就一句！”他甩开张七星，朝徐仁宇那跑去。</p><p>他穿过人海，眼睛里只有前方那个不回头的背影。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”他大喊着，等着那人回头。</p><p>好在陆东植的喊声够大，经过嘈杂后依然能够传进徐仁宇的耳朵里，迫使他停下脚步，无法狠心地回头看向那个会叫住他的人。</p><p>陆东植，不要过来。</p><p>他眼睁睁看着陆东植在人群中挤出通向他的道路，朝他跑来，他都没能说出这一句话。他已经不明白，自己到底期望的是什么了。</p><p>“仁宇哥！我......”徐仁宇走出去之后，他便没来由地开始心慌，他害怕却不知道在害怕什么，所以他飞快解决掉这时间点不对的生理问题就冲了出来，奔到徐仁宇面前，他眼睛里的担心被街边的路灯照亮，他理好自己的话语刚要继续说，就看见徐仁宇的身后出现了熟悉的面孔。</p><p>他没有想过沈硕求和徐仁宇同时出现在视线里的这一情况，陆东植眼睛睁大，脑海里本来准备好的台词瞬间被另一个想法取代：他不能让沈硕求看见徐仁宇！</p><p>于是急中生智，他只能拽着徐仁宇的手腕把他拉到路边的长椅上，脸色明显和刚才不对，严肃铁青着，显然是要让徐仁宇乖乖听他的。徐仁宇看懂了，顺从地被他拉到长椅上，陆东植手拍在他背上的时候他也配合地低下了头，听见陆东植基本半掩着他地在那说：“怎么样？还难受吗？都说了让你不要逞能坐那个过山车了，你偏不听。”</p><p>拍在他背上的力道是认真的，仿佛在借此报复自己以前惹哭他的份。徐仁宇本来只是低着头一声不吭，被拍狠了，没忍住地咳嗽起来，倒是更逼真了。</p><p>时间越来越紧迫，沈硕求坐不住，自己也换了套便服进入游乐园中。他眼睛尖，自然不会忽略掉坐在一旁的陆东植他们。</p><p>“东植你们怎么在这？啊，原来你们要出来玩的日子是今天啊？对了，你这一路上有没有见到过什么行为比较异常的外国人吗？”他刚刚结束完任务，正准备回家，却临时接到了今天的这项新任务，连女儿都没有见成，没想到他们竟然是今天来这个游乐园......难道那帮俄罗斯人挑今天是刻意的吗？沈硕求沉思着。</p><p>“咳、咳咳咳！”</p><p>巧合，一切都是巧合。徐仁宇敢打保票，如果他要是知道陆东植今天要来这个游乐园，他一定说烂嘴皮子都要让交易不会定在这一天！</p><p>“你同学怎么了？还好吗？”沈硕求的视线转到徐仁宇的身上，不过因为徐仁宇今天没有抹发胶，垂下去的头发让沈硕求误以为他们差不多大，自然而然地以为他们是同学。</p><p>“啊，他没什么事。”陆东植假模假样地替徐仁宇舒着背，有模有样地学着张七星那骗人的语气，“刚刚跟我打赌坐了过山车，现在头晕着呢。对了，沈叔叔，虽然外国人什么的我没有看到过，不过宝景她们就在前面不远玩着呢，她要是看见沈叔叔在这应该会很开心吧。”</p><p>沈硕求一听到自家女儿就在前面，本来还冷静的心立刻起了波澜，他看了看手表，时间已经不多了。“这样，你们慢慢玩，叔叔我还有事，先走一步。”他本想着继续向前走，但顾及着沈宝景，掉头朝着另一个方向快步离去。</p><p>陆东植看着沈硕求融入夜色的背影，拍着徐仁宇背部的手慢慢停了下来，开口跟徐仁宇解释道：“刚刚那个人就是宝景的爸爸，他......他是警......”他话还没有说完，徐仁宇已经站了起来。</p><p>马上就要八点了，徐仁宇看着成群结队朝着中心广场走去的人们，目光沉重，“我知道。”他不仅知道沈硕求是警察，也知道他是缉私的，他的出现说明了他之前推测的正确性。</p><p>“既然警察都来了，那就说明你们已经被暴露了啊！仁宇哥！别继续下去了，你会有危险的！”陆东植见徐仁宇完全不长记性，都碰见警察了还要走，咬着下唇跟了上去，在他的身边劝说着。</p><p>徐仁宇这次却要把他推开，“我不会有事的，你去找你的同学吧。”</p><p>手指甲刺进手心，徐仁宇觉得自己就是一混蛋，如果刚才沈硕求看见了陆东植跟自己在一起怎么办？</p><p>“怎么不会......”陆东植又怎会被他轻易甩掉，黏得更紧了，他抱着徐仁宇的手臂，眼睛正好看向沈硕求掉头走掉的方向，像是又看见了什么，话断了，直接带着徐仁宇跑去了旁边摩天轮的排队区，幸好大部分的人都选择了跑去中心广场看烟花，摩天轮的排队区有人但没有多到过分。</p><p>徐仁宇皱了皱眉，还以为他在耍什么脾气，“东植，我现在没时间陪你。”说完就要走出去。</p><p>“等等！”陆东植拽住他，让他看向外面，“沈叔叔又折返了，你不要出去。”他也没有想到沈硕求会那么快又重新回来，似乎周围还有几个他不认识的人。</p><p>徐仁宇望着外面跑过去的几名便衣警察，认命地收回脚步。</p><p>“两位是吗？”摩天轮一次性能容纳很多人，所以他们没有等待多久就被热情的工作人员给送进了车厢里，气氛就像刚才在洗手间里相遇时一样的尴尬。</p><p>徐仁宇不自在地感受到摩天轮的启动，看了一眼对面沉默着的陆东植，嘴里干涩得要命，“刚才......谢谢了......”陆东植大可能地任他自己走出去，撞上那一堆的警察，可他没有。</p><p>他们在一点一点地上升，陆东植没有给他回应，徐仁宇便不敢继续盯下去，匆忙改变了视线，望着窗外五彩缤纷的灯光，十指不安地交叉着等待，也不知道自己在等待着什么。</p><p>“唉——”陆东植看着徐仁宇那透露出紧张的手指和不停点着的腿，叹出一口气，“你们这样真的很危险，如果、如果生意被沈叔叔他们撞见了怎么办！如果他们把你抓去坐牢怎么办！”</p><p>陆东植说出这些话的时候也不自觉地皱着眉，他虽然问出了这些话，但连结果想都不敢想。</p><p>他明明用的是关心的语气，徐仁宇偏偏会意成了其他意思，“这事不会跟你有任何关系，”这明明是他脑子里才会有的想法，以为陆东植是在担心这件事会牵连到他身上，“这次只是意外，下次不会让你看见的。如果你看见了，就当不认识我。”</p><p>这是什么话？要当他们是陌生人吗？</p><p>陆东植气得握紧了拳头，差点就要冲过去往徐仁宇的脸上揍上一拳，“你这话是什么意思？要我不认识你吗？徐仁宇你要是有个万一死了呢！”</p><p>“死了都不要让我认识你吗！死了我都不能去认领你的尸体吗？！”</p><p>他们都快到达摩天轮的最高点了，为什么非要在这里谈论这种不合时宜的话题。</p><p>徐仁宇的眼睛里找不到他一直能看见的色彩，后来的陆东植已经忘记了当时他的表现，只记得那时候他看见徐仁宇点点头，对着他说：“如果我死了，你也不要认识我。”</p><p>徐仁宇后面还有话没有说出来——他的尸体，其实怎么样他都无所谓的。</p><p>20：00。</p><p>陆东植这辈子从来没有见过这么令他心痛的烟花。</p><p>为什么要这么说？为什么你的语气平平淡淡却令我如此难过？一点都对不起窗外美好又盛大的烟花......</p><p>“在摩天轮上，我们不要谈这种事了......”他们说的都是如果，是不会发生的事情。</p><p>陆东植哭相着撑出笑容，眼角的泪花里有着五彩的烟火，“我马上就要高考，如果考得很好，仁宇哥会给我奖励吗？”其实奖励并不重要，他要的是徐仁宇的承诺罢了。</p><p>承诺，就代表着希望。</p><p>“砰！”又一束巨大的烟花炸在空中，把徐仁宇的半侧脸照成了温暖的亮黄，没有被烟花的美丽所吸引，只知道望着陆东植，忘了言语。</p><p>他又做错了什么？</p><p>他好像只会让陆东植哭泣而已。</p><p>徐仁宇还呆愣着，手机却要叫醒他一般地在裤兜里传出猛烈震动。“已经甩开条子们了，大少要不要继续进行交易？”</p><p>明显是手机里的事情对于徐仁宇来说更好解决，他侧脸偏向手机，发布着命令：“我马上过去，你们先不要行动，以免别人拿我们当鱼饵，”他还在对着手机说话，整个人就被一团温暖所拥住，是陆东植搂住了他，像是怕他消失一般的用力。</p><p>话筒里传来部下确认收到的声音，徐仁宇挂了电话，而陆东植还在搂着他，一动不动，结结实实的。</p><p>徐仁宇垂着眼帘，觉得陆东植是他遇见过的最古怪的人，明明是自己害他难过，为什么还要过来拥抱自己呢？</p><p>他早就说过了，他这样的人，不配拥有这份拥抱。</p><p>“答应我，答应我。”陆东植就连在气头上说话都是柔柔的，是天上才有的云。</p><p>可是他心脏好痛啊，东植，再抱紧一点我可能就会不痛了吧。</p><p>然而徐仁宇选择离开这个拥抱，哪怕他此刻心脏上无数道的伤口同时渗出不为人知的血液，没有了陆东植的拥抱开始汇成肮脏腥臭的血河。他望着陆东植，嘴角还学会了挂起以前陆东植提过的微笑。</p><p>“我尽量，东植。”</p><p>我尽量，可我怕我做不到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. [宇植]鹤声（四十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界上不会存在永远转动的摩天轮。</p><p> </p><p>“感谢乘坐，欢迎下次再来！”</p><p>依然充满热情的声音把他们拉回地面，两个人一前一后地出来，约定好了一般沉默地走着，不知不觉当中两个人就拉开了距离。徐仁宇只好停下脚步，回头望正拖着脚步走路的陆东植。</p><p>他又瞥了一眼手机上发过来的定位，想了想还是叹了口起走了回去，走到陆东植的面前停下。</p><p>陆东植放他走了，所以没有想过徐仁宇还会走回来，心情也沉重到只顾着垂头看着地板，没有注意到面前的徐仁宇，等头撞到了对方厚实的胸膛，才抬起泪眼朦胧的脸。</p><p>“怎......”他刚出声，徐仁宇的手就已经抚上了他的脸，眼泪又快忍不住了。</p><p>该死的眼泪，把他的视野全部糊成了水状，全是街道旁彩灯映出的光圈，让他看不清徐仁宇的脸。他只能感知到对方身上传递过来的温暖，还有来自自己额头上的轻柔触碰。</p><p>“我不会有事的，相信我。”</p><p>这会儿徐仁宇才把他的眼泪擦掉，他刚看清已经后退一步的徐仁宇的脸，就被他推到了身后不知是谁的手里。</p><p>“保护好他，张七星。”</p><p>“放心吧大少，这次我绝对不走开！”</p><p>陆东植肩膀被张七星的双手箍得死紧，他其实已经没有了挣脱的念想，只是趁现在眼泪还没有卷土重来，眼睛盯着徐仁宇离开的背影誓要看得清清楚楚。</p><p>他相信他，所以也会把他回来的模样同样看得清清楚楚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿，徐！这个装扮非常适合你啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇一出现在定位的地方，之前在喷泉那和女友拍照玩的负责人立马笑得露出了牙齿，胳膊从女朋友的肩膀上软绵绵地滑了下来，朝徐仁宇大步走去。</p><p>徐仁宇脸色沉着，完全不搭理对方的调侃，“我的手下说你不愿意交易，是怎么回事？”他被拉进乌泱泱的人群，好在烟火秀之后还有游园，他们挤在人群里很难会被发现。</p><p>“我这种情况下要是愿意，岂不是太大胆了？”对方听徐仁宇说的仿佛是个什么好笑的笑话，嘴角快要翘上天了，但手里的东西就冰冷得恐怖，被藏在袖子里。</p><p>“是你吗？”他“亲密友好”地靠着徐仁宇，拿枪顶着徐仁宇的侧腰都不会引起别人的注意。</p><p>徐仁宇被枪指着都没有变任何脸色，巨大的花车此刻正好从他们面前经够，他就像普通游客一样注视着前方，语气十分不屑着：“是我的话我还有必要特意走过去提醒你吗？”绚丽的灯光从他的脸上滑过，花车已经走开，他才把头转了过来，对着这位俄罗斯方的负责人用韩语问道：“你傻？”</p><p>那人倒是不怒反笑，就像徐仁宇一般用俄罗斯语和他对话一样用韩语回敬道：“虽然我现在是俄罗斯籍，但可别忘了我出身在韩国，韩国名叫河学真，你说的我可是能听懂的。”</p><p>徐仁宇挑挑眉，完全没有被对方的“自爆”吓到，“你怎么知道，我不是故意说给你听的呢？”</p><p>河学真眯起眼，仔仔细细打量了一番眼前这位第一次跟他们合作的生意伙伴，胆大有趣，可就是不知道到底跟他们是不是一条路子上的人。他琢磨了一下，继续问道：“那这样，你告诉我你为什么是最后一个出现？你的‘朋友们’还有我们可等了你很久啊......”</p><p>这可是贼喊捉贼了，已经甩开了警察，他们分明可以不用等他直接交易，河学真自己偏偏突然喊停，倒又在这时候问起他的不是来了。</p><p>徐仁宇已经失去了耐心跟他在这扯掰有的没的，他伸手压住硌得他腰疼的手枪，眼睛里翻滚着滔天的威压，“因为我和你怀疑我一样的在怀疑你。”</p><p>虽然他在出声提醒对方有警察出现的时候疑心就已经下去了大半，但不代表它就消失了。</p><p>“哈哈，我只是开个玩笑罢了！这么生气干什么？大家都是‘跛爷’的人，互相阴可讨不着什么好处。”河学真把枪收了回去，他已经确认好了徐仁宇身上没有带什么不该带的东西，没必要再挑是非。“不过到底是谁不让这笔生意顺利呢？这么多钱要是砸在这，恐怕我们的小命也就一起在这结束了吧？”</p><p>他说得严重，但脸上的表情却像是在看戏，“说句不好听的，我觉得......叛徒出在你们那边。”他眼神扫了一圈几个隐在不远处的徐仁宇的同伴，重新把目光放到徐仁宇的身上，“毕竟我们这边的死对头，可没有能力调动韩国当地的警察。”</p><p>“你，有头绪了吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇听见这番话突然笑开了，就跟装饰这场游园烟火的灯光一样夺目，又带着一种难以形容的自信感，“呵，多亏了你，我知道是谁了。”他原本一直没弄明白想要搅乱这场交易的幕后到底是谁，怎么样又为什么？河学真刚刚提到警察的事，他就什么都理顺了。</p><p>徐宗贤，果然手里的事情都处理干净之后就开始给他找麻烦了吗？</p><p>“既然你已经确认过我们没有可疑的地方，那就赶紧完成交易吧，再拖下去恐怕我们都得暴露。”游园活动已经过去了一大半的时间，他们已经浪费了太多的时间。</p><p>“行啊，一手交钱一手交货？”</p><p>徐仁宇抬头望了不远处的部下一眼，对方手里已经从行李箱变成了背包，并朝自己这边点了点头，示意已经拿到了他们最想要的东西。徐仁宇这才把头扭回来，继续问河学真道：“剩下的呢？”</p><p>河学真不知道从哪拎出一车钥匙来，在徐仁宇面前晃来晃去，“这呢。”</p><p>徐仁宇刚要去抓，河学真动作快得跟什么一样立马就把车钥匙收了回去，免得再像刚才那样被人差点抢走了手枪，“我们剩下的在这里，徐，你们的尾款呢？”尽管最值钱的已经完成了交易，他们也拿到了大额，可这并不表示剩下的就白送给他们啊！</p><p>徐仁宇冷笑，同样也拿出了一把钥匙在河学真面前学着他之前的模样晃来晃去，“这个你可以拿去，但我要怎么确认你这车里面转的就是我们要的东西呢？”</p><p>面前反着光的钥匙让河学真愣了一会，他没有想到对方竟然会跟自己一样拿出一把钥匙，后来像是突然想到了什么，拍掌大笑道：“哈哈！不愧是‘跛爷’牵的线，原来还有这一手呢？！哈哈哈哈，原来是这么一回事！放心吧，徐！既然我们两个人手里拿的都是钥匙，那么后面自然会有人告诉你这把钥匙可以在什么地方用到。”</p><p>既然他们都已经拿到彼此所需要的东西，那么也就没必要再在这里扎堆下去的必要了，徐仁宇从河学真那拿到钥匙，正将信将疑地正准备带着部下离去，没想到临走之前被河学真拉住。他回头，不明白河学真还能有什么话要跟他说的。</p><p>“如果不是你过来提醒我，可能我们这边就要有人暴露了......”</p><p>“你想说什么？”</p><p>河学真也不扭捏，直接把宽大袖子里的手枪推到了徐仁宇的怀里，“谢谢你的提醒！看你连把枪都不带在身上，我就把我这把送你了！还有几支在那个车上，就算见面礼了！可别看都没看就全都上交给‘跛爷’了！”</p><p>由于徐宗贤的限制，徐仁宇和他的人连涉及枪支的交易碰都碰不了，更何况拿枪了，这也正是徐仁宇一直不敢和徐宗贤硬碰硬的原因之一。而这份来自俄罗斯的“见面礼”，对他来说无过于是雪中送炭了，他又怎么会拒绝呢？</p><p>“我收下了，谢谢。”</p><p>河学真没有想到还能从徐仁宇那听到一声谢，笑得还算真心，“和你做生意挺有意思，有机会我们再合作！”</p><p>徐仁宇不得不承认河学真这个人其实很有意思，他仿佛很享受这份工作，这一点他自己就做不到。后来也证明了河学真没有对他撒谎，他离开之后跟跛爷汇报了这次行动，不过没有提警察的事，然后从跛爷那得到了一个地址，一去，果然东西和枪一个都不落地在那把钥匙才能开的车上放得好好的。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？你没有跟‘跛爷’提差点被缉私的那群人搅和了生意的事？”</p><p>周英民一巴掌拍在了方向盘的喇叭键上，那声音吵得徐仁宇耳朵都快受不了了，他皱起眉头，让周英民冷静一点，都多少次了，怎么还这么大惊小怪？</p><p>“这么冒然跟‘跛爷’提徐家的事，总归不好......我这不是准备去本家探一探那老家伙的底吗？我也很好奇，‘跛爷’的生意他是怎么敢想要去搅合的？”</p><p>徐仁宇挑眉，看起来很有嚣张气焰，“再说了，现在我们已经有枪了，自然也不用像以前那样吃了暗亏还往肚子里咽。”</p><p>周英民觉得无语，立刻泼了一盆冷水过去，“得了吧，能有多少子弹够你打的啊？那老狐狸那么精，那些生意你连看一眼都看不了，供给问题要怎么解决？”</p><p>“哼，我自有办法。”</p><p>看徐仁宇那样显然是不打算告诉他，周英民瘪着嘴，不停腹诽起徐仁宇来。</p><p>“对了，”徐仁宇点着膝盖的手指突然停了下来，眼睛望向窗外，不自然地停顿了一会，大概是在思考自己到底要不要找周英民这个没谱的家伙请教，可他身边能够问的也只有周英民了。于是徐仁宇还是开了这个口，“你不是经常挑礼物吗？最......最近流行送什么啊？呃......或者说送什么对方才会高兴？”</p><p>他可不想送个东西还要惹陆东植生气。</p><p>“噗哧！”周英民放肆地笑出声来，怀疑徐仁宇这脑袋就是个木头削出来的，这有什么难的，答案不明摆着给他抄嘛？！</p><p>“你把你自己送他不就行了？就这事还来问我？浪费我这流连花丛的本事！”他早些年还有意把徐仁宇培养成为战友过，结果，啧，太惨了，不提！</p><p>徐仁宇听着他话皱起眉头，“我认真的，没和你闹。”</p><p>周英民表示我也没闹啊！这不自己妥妥的心里话吗？！既然真心话不想听，那他也就只能敷衍地从嘴里蹦出一些没边的回答了。</p><p>“送花呗，999朵铺天盖地的，哗——”</p><p>“不行，会被他骂浪费的。”</p><p>“......那就送车！又帅气又能开！”</p><p>“他还没有到可以开的年龄。”</p><p>“......那就偷摸着送他一张房卡！”</p><p>“......咳，换一个符合他们这个年纪的。”徐仁宇那一瞬间想了很多，又立马把脑海里的画面拍飞了去，咳嗽一声把话题拉了回来，不知不觉他之前提到的隐晦“对方”只能往陆东植身上套了。</p><p>而那刚才那诡异的停顿让周英民灵敏地看向了后视镜，那表情就跟以前来别院的医生看到徐仁宇害臊的表情一模一样，吓得周英民下巴都快掉了。</p><p>坐在我后面的那玩意是什么？！掉包了的徐仁宇吗？！</p><p>他这模样同时也被徐仁宇也看进了眼里，徐仁宇控制了一下自己的表情，又换成皱眉思索的模样，“下巴张那么大干什么？还有其他的选项吗？”</p><p>周英民揉搓了一下自己酸疼的脸蛋，边揉边说着：“你难道不知道吗？这送礼物啊其实送的就是自己的心意，你希望对方收到礼物能得到什么，就送什么呗！你看比如送花就是浪漫，送车就是财富，送房卡......嘿嘿......”不过他很快又正经起来，因为徐仁宇在后面踹了他的座椅一脚。“上次陆东植不是送了你那支被你宝贝得不得了的手工钢笔吗？”</p><p>他估摸着徐仁宇就是专门的，感觉每时每刻都带在身上一样，上次跟他出去签合同，对方明明都把笔一起递上来了，这个人还特别做作地从内兜里拿出那支钢笔来，还说什么自己用惯了这支笔，听得他当时白眼都快飞上天了。什么用惯了啊，那时候他才拿到那支笔不超过一个星期吧！</p><p>周英民边回忆边愤恨说道：“那你也自己做个什么东西送给陆东植不就好了吗？比如什么围巾啊手链的，虽然老套，但它经典啊！”他语气异常诚恳，让人不由地想点头同意他的想法。事实上徐仁宇也听进去了，这次的提议没有被否决，就是最好的证据。</p><p>他看着徐仁宇不再说话，想是已经在开始思考做什么东西的样子，躲着后视镜偷偷发笑。他哪里有什么诚恳可言，完全就是“公报私仇”想要看徐仁宇在那笨手笨脚地做精细的手工活而已！</p><p>徐仁宇这人他可太清楚了，绝对没过多久就会被烦躁得乱弄一气！到时候他负责嘲笑就行了！哈哈哈，他可已经迫不及待了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一杯茶，刚刚被端上来，还飘着热气，徐宗贤那边就开口了。</p><p>“怎么今天竟然想着回本家了？”他看似在观着杯里打转的茶叶，实际却暗自瞥着徐仁宇的动静，“之前本家这边的生意忙了些，我倒是没有什么闲工夫管别院，最近刚把事情了了，想着要不找个时间叫你回来一趟，没想到还没跟你说呢，你就回来了。”</p><p>“找我......有什么事吗？”</p><p>许久不见，见徐宗贤还是这样一副老谋深算的样子，徐仁宇心里冷笑，面上没有表现出来，反倒像个汇报业务的手下，开始跟徐宗贤提起自己在游乐园交易时遇到的情况。</p><p>“我们韩国的警察......可真不是吃素的。”他一边说一边看着徐宗贤，但对方的表情不为所动，仿佛只是听了一场毫无波澜无聊至极的演讲。</p><p>隔了两拍搁在扶手上的手指才动了起来，语气里带着质问：“你说你去游乐园完成了一笔交易？”</p><p>然后嘴角冷冷地勾起来，“我似乎......没有这份指示过吧？听你那么说，还是和俄罗斯进行的跨国交易？徐仁宇啊，我知道你最近势头正猛，呵，作为过来人我只能奉劝你一句，你还年轻，做事不要太嚣张，否则......不知道在哪个地方就会惹上仇家。”</p><p>他的眼神突然凝成剑，“毕竟为了利益，人可以变得比鬼神还要可怕。”</p><p>“人心不足蛇吞象。”</p><p>徐仁宇手指捏着桌上小巧的茶杯，看着杯中的茶因为自己的动作而止不住的晃动，“我知道，所以以我现在的能力可没有这个本事敢单凭自己去做这份生意......”</p><p>果然，表面装出镇定自若的徐宗贤还是落了破绽，这话一说出口老家伙的眼皮就猛跳了两下，“你的意思是......”</p><p>既然都说到了这个份上，那他也没必要继续藏着掖着，徐仁宇收回玩弄茶杯的手，后躺进沙发里，“没错，这份生意是‘跛爷’交给我去做的，我只是个中间跑腿的人罢了。不过好在怎么样都算完成了这笔交易，要是真因为什么问题让这笔交易失败的话，恐怕遭殃的并非是我，而是那个卖了线索给警察的人吧？”</p><p>他跟徐宗贤一样，也在沙发扶手上点着节奏，“如果是会长您，会怎么办呢？”他说的话很容易让人误解，如果是哪个如果？如果自己是跛爷？还是如果自己是那个出卖交易的人？</p><p>很显然徐宗贤是心虚的，他不可能往跛爷身上代，立马厉声问徐仁宇：“怎么？你是在怀疑我吗！”随后他又反应过来自己情绪上的不对，找了借口来洗掉自己的嫌疑，“交易若是失败，那也会损害徐家的利益，我又怎么可能做出对徐家不利的事情？”</p><p>徐宗贤大概没有料到他把徐仁宇教得太像他自己了，他们互相都没有把对方的利益划分进自己的利益范围里，所以徐宗贤说的话为他撇去嫌疑的同时也是最直白的“自爆”。交易失败，损失的是徐仁宇的利益而不是他的利益，所以他的确没有做出对徐家——也就是对他不利的事情。</p><p>“我可没有说过我怀疑会长您，”徐仁宇差点笑出来，连忙低头等这阵笑意退去，再抬起头来的时候又是那副严肃真切的样子，“只是凭别院的势力还找不出来那个人到底是谁，所以我才来本家拜访您，希望借会长的力量找到那个人。”</p><p>“这样，我也好在‘跛爷’那多提几句徐家不是？”</p><p>徐仁宇把前路后路都给封死了，徐宗贤其实没得选择，只得僵笑着答应下来。“能帮到‘跛爷’的，我当然会尽力。”</p><p>徐仁宇前脚刚走，桌上没有被动过的茶杯就被徐宗贤掀翻在了地上，凌乱得如同他此刻的心情，他手因愤怒而颤抖，眼睛里是难以熄灭的怒火，“这孽子竟然还学会了指桑骂槐，蹬鼻子上脸！攀着了跛爷就忘记了他亲爹的培养吗！！”</p><p>瘆人的低语从他肺腑里呼了出来，如通往地狱之路的山谷里呼啸的寒风，“可别忘了什么叫树大招风！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. [宇植]鹤声（四十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然算不上深山老林，人烟也已经罕见，高高低低的树林显着绿意，奇怪的是却听不见一丝的鸟叫，空气中漂浮的是诡异的寂静。</p><p>“砰！砰！”</p><p>而这种寂静迅速被巨大的声响所撕裂，产生出来的回声逐渐被山谷里的万物所分食，随后重新回归到原来的寂静。</p><p>远处的标靶已经倒下，徐仁宇依旧扛着他用惯了的双管猎枪，护目镜下的眼睛静静盯着已经失去目标的前方。降噪耳塞很好地隔绝了子弹从枪管里迸发而出时所发生的巨响，只能听见自己心脏叫嚣的澎湃和呼吸的兴奋。</p><p>扣动扳机之前空气凝固的静止和扣动扳机之后不可小觑的破坏力让他感觉自己浑身的血液被子弹飞出去的热浪点燃，让他心脏的跳动震破了耳膜，神经的温度烧红了双眼。</p><p>他装填好下一颗子弹，当目光对准瞄准器的那一刻，徐仁宇仿佛从目镜里看到了当年的那个自己。</p><p>无助的、无能的、无法解脱的......一边疯狂地往山的最深处逃跑，一边不停地看向身后确认那些人有没有追上来......</p><p>“哈......咳呃......”从茂密的树叶之间漏下来的光线推断出距离太阳下山的时刻，一只鞋不知道什么时候跑掉了，地上的细树枝成了木刺扎进自己的脚底，“再......再坚持一会......”他缩在一块大石的后面，拔着自己脚底板上踩进去的木刺，喉咙哑着，已经是精力的极限。</p><p>一阵大风把高耸的树林吹得飒飒作响，山里的温度骤然转凉，吹得徐仁宇背脊发凉，他下意识朝背后的石头看去，是漆黑的枪口和似鬼的尖笑。</p><p>“我找到你了。”</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>徐仁宇抿着嘴，亮眼的明火将目镜里年少的那个自己与“鬼影”一齐击碎得个干净。又一个标靶倒下，徐仁宇浑身沸腾着的血液终于冷静了下来。他摘下护具，走到一旁的遮阳棚底下看了看自己放在桌上的手表，应该快到了。</p><p>他知道自己有好几个场所都被徐宗贤盯着，所以这笔生意他没法选择在那些被监控着的自家场所谈。徐仁宇望了望这建在半山腰上的私人型靶场，不得不感叹这的确是一个不会引起别人注意的好地方。</p><p>靶场入口驶进来一辆深灰色轿车，徐仁宇撇头看去，等车上的人下来之后他的嘴角重新翘了上来。</p><p>“您就是......”那人精神满满地阔步走来，还没开口说完，就被徐仁宇伸出手指把话拦了下来，“没必要提起我是谁，我知道您就行了，弹药行家人送外号‘金弓单’。我不知您真名，您不提我来路，这不是您的规矩吗？”</p><p>金弓单听徐仁宇这么一说，摸了摸嘴上的胡子讪讪一笑，“我这不是因为您是曹小姐介绍的嘛！可不敢按着我对外人那套规矩对您啊！”金弓单在道上表面自成一派在军火上盛名远扬，实则是曹组的一只强有力的右臂，只是不管这些道上的纷纷扰扰罢了。</p><p>“相信您是个爽快人，我也就说一些不着边的吹嘘话了！您不是要子弹吗？这......要什么类型的呢？”金弓单搓了搓手，左看右看也就只看到徐仁宇放在一旁的这把猎枪，且看枪的损耗和保养程度更像是靶场的所有物。</p><p>徐仁宇让一旁的手下把猎枪拿好，起身从椅子上站了起来，“里面说。”</p><p>金弓单显然早就知道这个地方，所以他跟着徐仁宇进到室内之后并没有对于里面宽广的空间和成排码列的各种枪感到惊讶，反而露出了一种自豪的表情，对着眼前还是忍不住再观赏一番的徐仁宇自夸道：“怎么样？曹大小姐的这个靶场不错吧？整个国内再找不出第二个收了这么多好枪的靶场了！”</p><p>他可不得自夸自卖一下吗？毕竟这里还有不少他的功劳呢！</p><p>徐仁宇回头看了他一眼，若有所思地点头承认曹组的确在这一方面上要比徐家强上不少，只不过现在韩国对这些管得严了不少，不然恐怕曹宥真直接抄着这些家伙冲去徐家就能抹去徐家在道上的地位了，还用得着和他合作吗？</p><p>“就是这些了，我不会一次性从你这走大批量的货，但我要求你长期且隐蔽性地保证我们的弹药供给。”徐仁宇让人打开放在茶几上的两个铝合金手提箱，里面不算多，正好八支，五支马卡洛夫，三支PSM。</p><p>“哦吼吼......”金弓单只是大概扫了一眼箱子里的枪，点点头就不再看了，而是抬头看向徐仁宇，“我还当您有什么要求呢！这些的子弹都是常用型号，而且您这数量也不多，要长期给您供给的话没问题。”</p><p>徐仁宇也料到了金弓单会说这话，毕竟河学真只是一时兴起送给他们的东西，不至于稀罕到哪去。“那这把呢？”他从腰侧的枪套里拿出河学真当面送给他的那把“爱枪”。</p><p>金弓单的眼睛一下子就亮起来了，“我就喜欢左轮的！”他赶紧凑过去，眯起眼贪婪地盯着枪身看来看去，还试图用鼻子去嗅枪的味道。突然想起现在是做生意的时候，自觉地后退了一步，皱起眉头说道：“这把......就有点难办了。您的这些枪啊，虽然都是俄罗斯产的，可好歹前面两个的流通性比较大，可这把OTs-38是赫赫有名的消音枪，得配专用的SP-4消音弹才行，这在韩国可有点难搞啊。”</p><p>他性子收不住，立刻又好奇地问了一句，“这可是俄罗斯情报部门的特工用的，您这把是怎么搞到手的？”见徐仁宇不说话，有点着急起来，“您要是肯告诉我个渠道，我一定赴汤蹈火地帮你找SP-4来！”</p><p>徐仁宇只好断了他的念想，“朋友送的，我也不知道是什么渠道。这样，如果你实在找不来SP-4，那就先供着其他的这几支枪。”他这把五发子弹也不一定有用上的时候。</p><p>“好说，这点小事我金弓单还能做不到吗？”金弓单念念不舍地看着徐仁宇把枪收了回去，“那我们......开始签协议吧？”虽然是曹大小姐的朋友，不是他防着徐仁宇，这些明面上必要的流程还是一式双份比较保险。</p><p>徐仁宇点点头，让手下把平板电脑拿了出来，递给金弓单，“您看看，要是有什么条款写得不到位，我们可以当场商量。”</p><p>他刚把电脑递过去，兜里的手机就响了。</p><p>徐仁宇看了看，是周英民打来的，他对着金弓单礼貌地示意了一下，“您先看着，我去接个电话。”</p><p>“喂，怎么了？”他走到屋外，不知道周英民突然找他有什么事，他不应该也在签合同吗？</p><p>“喂，徐仁宇，你在家吗？”他语气听起来很急，又充满了懊悔，“哎哟我这正在银行办理着业务呢突然发现少带了一份证明资料！你要是在家的话赶紧给我送来！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着就叹了口气，他就应该长记性不让周英民去干这些事的，他这人只适合敲定合同的前期准备阶段，一点都不适合后续复杂的收尾工作。眉头皱了起来，不由得用手指去按压，“我不在家，现在要赶回去也需要时间，你缺的是什么......”</p><p>他话还没说完，周英民就突然转变了态度，“算了，不用你了！我想到谁能帮我了！”话音刚落，听筒里就只剩下了挂断电话后的忙音。</p><p>徐仁宇以为周英民说的那个“谁”是找张七星他们拿资料，没有多想，转身进屋继续和金弓单谈生意了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆东植在家正做着试卷，表面上看起来他好像是在认认真真做着卷子，但其实要仔细一看的话就会发现他的笔一直在试卷的上空停着，迟迟没有写下一个字。</p><p>因为游乐园里他见到徐仁宇的那一幕总是时不时地出现在他脑海里，让他根本无法静下心来面对试卷。</p><p>他到底在游乐园里干了什么......为什么会有警察在那里......</p><p>尽管夜里徐仁宇安全地回了家，但他内心的不安还是没能消失，因为他知道，这一定不会是徐仁宇的最后一次“生意”。</p><p>你到底要做到什么份上才肯......才肯离开这个身份......</p><p>他突然间又想起来在安梁陵园里见到的徐仁宇，那是他第一次见到那么脆弱的徐仁宇，脆弱得让他心疼。所以他觉得徐仁宇在背负着什么，很可能和他的母亲有关，也许这也是徐仁宇一直活在组织里的原因。</p><p>你明明受了那么多的苦，我想把你拉出这个噬人的深渊……我可以吗？……你愿意吗？</p><p>陆东植无意识地在草稿纸上写写画画，回神过来时小半张纸上竟然都是徐仁宇的名字，看得陆东植心神无主乱作一团。他把草稿纸就像他现在的情绪一样揉成团抓在掌心里，徐仁宇的名字朝里，这样他才不会看见，才不会去想。</p><p>“啊啊啊！不行，不能再继续想了！”双手在自己脸上连拍了好几下，陆东植才把徐仁宇这个混蛋赶出了自己的脑海，“马上就要高考了！不能想不能想！什么都放到考完以后再说！”</p><p>医科大学有多难考自己又不是不知道！</p><p>他想好了，如果能考进医科大学，那将来先不说工作的事，起码徐仁宇要是再受点什么伤之类的，他就可以解决，甚至也有资格和能力劝徐仁宇换种生活方式不是吗？</p><p>“真是......怎么又想到他去了......”陆东植懊恼地爬在桌上，把头埋了起来，一时半会是做不了试卷了。</p><p>好在这时候手机响了起来，陆东植一接就听到了周英民焦急的声音，“喂，陆东植，你肯定在家吧！有份文件我忘拿了，你赶紧去徐仁宇的办公室帮我找找，一个牛皮袋子装着，上面写了今天的日期。”</p><p>“哦，你等等哦。”这种事陆东植不会跟周英民闹性子，听话地一路小跑着去了徐仁宇的办公室。翻了好一会也没有看见周英民描述的那份文件，疑问道：“你确定办公室里有吗？我没有找到啊？”</p><p>这下可就犯难了，“不对啊，应该就放在办公室里的啊？怎么可能找不到呢？要不你再找找？我真的很急，这玩意拖不得时间啊！”</p><p>陆东植没见过那份资料，但左右都翻遍了还是没有找到，突然他想起了什么，对着电话说：“仁宇哥有时候会把资料拿去房间里看，会不会是放在房间里忘了拿回来了？”</p><p>“那你赶紧去找找！”</p><p>徐仁宇的房间比起陆东植的房间要干净整齐多了，东西也很少，所以能找的地方也就只有几个。</p><p>陆东植翻了桌上没有找到，翻了桌子的抽屉也没有找到，最后把目光放到了床头柜上。他把床头柜的抽屉一个个地拉开，那资料就放在第一层，但他没来得及确认，手就下意思地接着拉开了第二第三层的抽屉。</p><p>他看见了抑制剂。但手机里传出来的人声让他想起了目前最重要的是资料，“嗯，找到了。我让李子哥给你送过去？”</p><p>他收起手机，瞥了一眼最后一层抽屉里摆放着的抑制剂后离开了房间，等把资料交给了李子，陆东植又默默地走了进来。他抽屉没关，那排抑制剂安静地躺在里面，还有使用过的样子。</p><p>他以为这是徐仁宇给他准备的，但这样解释不清为什么会放在徐仁宇的房间里，而且眼前的抑制剂跟他所用的那种似乎长得不一样。</p><p>陆东植缓缓蹲了下来，盯着这排抑制剂看了很久，然后才犹豫着伸出手从海绵盒子里拿出来了一支举到他的眼前。</p><p>抑制剂在他手里转了一圈，陆东植微微眯起眼睛好将这份不同分辨出来，他盯着看了很久，果然发现了其中的不同。</p><p>“Alpha专用抑制剂......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“事情解决了吗？”徐仁宇跟金弓单谈完了生意，正准备回家，想着打个电话跟周英民问一问情况。</p><p>“嗯，我让陆东植帮我找到了。你说这资料你放房间干什么？让陆东植一通好找。”</p><p>徐仁宇立马后背就离开了车座的靠垫，“你让他去我房间了？！”他想到自己可能就势把那份资料塞进了床头柜的抽屉里，陆东植能找到的话他会不会看到了抑制剂？</p><p>该死......</p><p>他向后倒去，拿手盖住自己的眼睛，不想认清这个事实。</p><p>电话里周英民的声音还在响起，“对啊，怎么？你房间里放了会吓到那孩子的东西？”周英民的打趣让徐仁宇的心情彻底沉了下去。</p><p>“马上回家。”他跟手下说的时候声音快要脱力，内心只期望着：不要看到，不要看到。</p><p>然而上帝只会听人类的最后三个字。</p><p>他一到家，急冲冲地跑到房间门口时果然看见陆东植呆在自己房间里，坐在床边手里还拿着一只抑制剂，明显一副在等他回来的样子。</p><p>陆东植见他回来，晃了晃手里的那管针，问他：“仁宇哥，这是什么？”</p><p>明知故问。</p><p>让他心慌。</p><p>陆东植的眼睛在逼问着他，让他话都忘了该怎么说，站在门口就像被老师罚站的学生一样，避开陆东植的眼神支支吾吾了好久才找到一个不会惹陆东植生气的解释：“这，这段时间我，我不想让你因为这些事情分心......”</p><p>徐仁宇话说得磕磕绊绊又小心翼翼，分明是个在别人面前气场强大的人，到了自己面前却会把那些刺人的气势全部收进身体，对他露出最柔软的一面，这样的徐仁宇最能软化陆东植的心，让他心里那些疑虑和猜测全部消失得干干净净。</p><p>他把抑制剂放到一边，站起来去搂住徐仁宇的脖子，心脏化得一塌糊涂。</p><p>陆东植踮着脚鼻子贴在徐仁宇的脖子上，用力闻着他的alpha腺体处的气息。嗅得徐仁宇很痒，下意识想扶住陆东植的腰又不敢轻举妄动，整个人僵成木偶，他难得慌张。</p><p>他听见陆东植闷在自己肩膀里的吐息，脉搏都跟着他的呼吸在走。</p><p>“等我考完就可以了吧。”陆东植抬起头，手还是没有松开，他望着徐仁宇，盯着徐仁宇的那瓣薄唇，天知道他现在有多想，多想亲吻徐仁宇，他的alpha。</p><p>怎么会变成这样？徐仁宇为难，想要拒绝可这样就跟自己刚才的说辞明显矛盾。</p><p>他被陆东植贴了很久，应该是在等着自己的答应，只能幽幽叹出口气，无奈地发出个鼻音，“嗯。”他都已经答应了，该从他身上下来了吧？可没想到陆东植粘他的劲又犯了上来，扒在自己身上怎么也撕不下来。</p><p>“抱抱我就好，抱抱我。最近高考压力有点大，想要仁宇哥给我力量。”</p><p>陆东植这么说了，徐仁宇怎么能够拒绝，只能用他刚才还在不知道该放在哪里的手臂把人在自己怀里搂得紧紧的，尽可能地给予陆东植他所能给到的力量。</p><p>“你已经很棒了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. [宇植]鹤声（四十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>随着注定到来的铃声清脆有力地传遍整个校园，陆东植放下笔的瞬间一直紧绷着的大脑放松了下来。</p><p>结束了，终于结束了。</p><p>陆东植走下楼的时候还在发呆，看见同学和老师站在集合地的区域，脸上或喜悦或懊恼，也有些人和他一样发着呆。沈宝景本来正和其他人聊着什么，看见陆东植从考场出来后立马笑着把他拉到了集合地来，第一句自然是关心地问他：“觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“应该可以！”和平时模拟的手感差不太多，所以陆东植心情没有很糟糕，也没有特别的好，他找不到一个合适的词来形容现在自己的心情，也许是因为自己还没有来得及适应高中生活的突然结束。</p><p>一声铃响，三年为之付出的努力就这样被名为时间的神明划上了句号。</p><p>沈宝景的表情也愣了愣，随后又迅速恢复过来，“我们刚刚在聊要不......”她话还没有说完，老师就高喊着吸引了他们的注意，夕阳从树叶的缝隙中漏下来，照在老师高举起来的手上，在树影摇曳中泛上金黄。“同学们！辛苦你们了！我相信结果会对得起你们所有的付出！等下我们报数完毕之后，需要跟学校大巴回去的同学留下，从这直接回家的同学记得跟我报备一声！现在！一！”</p><p>“我们在聊要不要晚上来个考后狂欢，东植你来吗？”沈宝景等着前面的人报数，趁着时间的空档说完刚才没有说完的话。</p><p>“今晚吗？”陆东植下意识地望向了考场的大门之外，他不知道那个人有没有在这大门的外面等他考完出来。</p><p>沈宝景盯着他的表情就看懂了，意味深长地在那唏嘘，“不会吧，这就已经安排上了吗？你可是才刚刚结束高中生身份的人诶！”</p><p>“安排上什么？”陆东植一开始没听懂沈宝景的揶揄，已经报数到他了，赶紧喊了一声数之后明白了过来，一拳锤在了沈宝景的肩膀上，“你，你想什么呢！”</p><p>无辜受了一拳的沈宝景委屈啊，“你没想哪会知道我在说什么啊！”</p><p>“我、我......反正不许说！”把他那些心思全部说出来怎么行！陆东植的脸刷的一下就红了，抓着沈宝景在那打闹玩笑，好不青春。</p><p>大门终于开放了，外面是乌泱泱的全都是等着里面的孩子考完试的人们。陆东植的眼睛在人群里扫来扫去，连手机也是急急忙忙地打开。</p><p>他考完高考之后第一件在乎的事：徐仁宇有没有在外面等他。</p><p>手机刚开机的下一秒，那个名字就出现了。</p><p>“喂？喂？仁，仁宇哥！”陆东植几乎想要跳起来找到徐仁宇的身影，可是周围的人实在太多了。</p><p>“东植。”徐仁宇念出他的名字之后深呼吸了一口气，“你已经出来了吗？”他一直盯着那扇大铁门，直到它打开的那一瞬间，他就把电话拨了过去，打了好几次，陆东植终于接通了，他倒开始紧张起来。</p><p>“仁宇哥，”周围的嘈杂声顿时小了下去，陆东植听到自己小心翼翼的确认，“你在考场外吗？你在等我吗？”心跳啊，求求你慢下来。</p><p>“我在街道口左边的大树底下，东植。”</p><p>“我在等你。”</p><p>“老师！我，我不跟大巴回去了，我家里人来接我了！”他往徐仁宇说的方向瞧了好几眼之后就心急火燎地冲到了班级队伍的前面，跟老师说完，看见沈宝景投来询问的眼神，“宝景，我晚上不去了，下次聚会你们再叫上我好吗？”瞧他那着急的模样，比考试之前还夸张，拍了拍沈宝景，眼睛里有说不清的开心，“我先走了，拜拜！”</p><p>沈宝景就这样顺着他跑走的方向看到了徐仁宇远远的一个影子，突然觉得自己此刻的心情有点像把自己的孩子给嫁出去了似的，无比复杂。</p><p>陆东植扑向徐仁宇怀里的那一刻，徐仁宇心里那份不上不下的紧张感才不见了踪影。</p><p>徐仁宇扣住怀里人的肩膀，想了很久还是犹犹豫豫地开了口，“感觉怎么样？”或许他是那个比陆东植更要在意考试结果的人，他替陆东植担心，他替陆东植挂念，他替陆东植希望结果不会辜负他的努力。</p><p>所以当陆东植从他的怀里把头抬起来，露出信心满满的笑容告诉他没问题的时候他悬在半空的心这才彻底放了下来。</p><p>那就好，那就好......</p><p>徐仁宇把陆东植跑过来时被风吹乱的头发顺了又顺，望着陆东植的眼睛看了很久，然后才想起接下来的安排，“饿了吧？我约好了饭店，现在去吗？还是你想先回家一趟？”</p><p>“嗯，很饿！我们现在就去吧？”陆东植刚把手伸过去，徐仁宇就自然地牵过了他的手，他满心欢喜，心情好地靠着对方牵住自己手的手臂好奇地问道：“仁宇哥有没有点我喜欢吃的菜？”</p><p>徐仁宇嘴角翘得很得意，“当然了，你可是主角。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这里的烩牛肉好好吃。”陆东植叉起盘子里的一小块送进嘴里，喜欢得连沾在叉子上的一滴酱都不肯放过，他真的太喜欢这个酱汁了！他不是很能吃酸，而这份烩牛肉的酸与甜中和得恰到好处，吃起来只会满口留香，配上烤得酥脆的面包，简直就是享受！</p><p>徐仁宇见他喜欢吃，心里也高兴自己预约对了地方，“用再来一份烩牛肉吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”陆东植举着杯子喝了一口被徐仁宇允许的红酒，其实他已经吃得差不多了，但如果还可以再吃一份烩牛肉的话......“还有什么菜没有上的吗？”</p><p>他望了望外面的天色，这一套流程的菜吃下来都已经黑夜了，高楼之下是车水马龙，而他们正点着烛光安安静静地享受着一顿晚餐的美好。</p><p>“还有一份南瓜粥和一份蜜瓜甜点。”都是陆东植爱吃的。</p><p>陆东植一听，眼睛都亮了，“那不用点了，我要喝南瓜粥！还有甜点！”</p><p>徐仁宇太懂他了，额外专门为陆东植点的南瓜粥也让陆东植十分的满意，陆东植比他吃的多了些，自然也慢，徐仁宇就坐在对面看陆东植在那用一脸幸福的表情喝着南瓜粥，觉得这个时刻美好极了。</p><p>“以后你就是家里学历最高的人了，要继续好好学习才不会对不起现在努力过的自己。”</p><p>徐仁宇就像一个真正的监护者般语重心长的样子把陆东植逗笑了，他赶紧灌了一口红酒下去润润喉咙，“怎么啦，仁宇哥？你是不是喝醉了啊？”</p><p>他用手撑着下巴，望着不作声只是在笑的徐仁宇都看痴了，他没有想到考完高考就能让徐仁宇开心成这样，眉眼弯起来的弧度皆为徐仁宇的真心实意。他才意识到，不是徐仁宇醉了，而是他醉了。</p><p>“仁宇哥......”徐仁宇的笑容他可以这样看够一辈子，“我即将成为大学生就那么让你开心吗？”</p><p>他真的搞不懂徐仁宇了，到底哪个才是他啊？是混蛋的那个？还是现在的这个？还是现在的这个好了，至少会对着他笑，笑起来多好看啊！</p><p>“嗯。”徐仁宇身子朝前倾了倾，双手拢着郑重地放在桌子上，以最端正认真的姿态面对陆东植，回答他的问题，“我真的很开心。”</p><p>你的未来越来越光明，我真的很开心。</p><p>不过陆东植不会听出来他话里的这一层意思，所以听见仁宇哥因为自己而开心，他便憨憨地笑得自豪，在徐仁宇的眼神里乐不思蜀，醉得厉害。</p><p>“啊，对了......”此刻他们位处空中餐厅，又正值晚上，两个人面对面坐着，此情此景让陆东植一下子想到了之前在摩天轮里提出的约定，他可没有忘记徐仁宇答应过“尽量”给他的奖励，立马伸手握住了徐仁宇放在桌上的手。</p><p>“你答应给我的奖励呢，仁宇哥？”</p><p>但提出奖励要求的本人忘记了奖励的条件是“考得好”，脑袋里就只记住了“奖励”二字，所以陆东植突如其来的询问把徐仁宇杀了个猝不及防。</p><p>“啊？”徐仁宇被问得连当众被握住的手都忘记了收回来。</p><p>他想起自己一时半会没有编好被扔进抽屉里的手链，心虚地把手从陆东植掌心里抽了回来，碰了碰鼻子，不过他零星记得奖励的条件，“不是说考得好再给吗？我现在还没有准备好，等成绩出来了再给你。”</p><p>但至少陆东植能够知道这份奖励跑不了了，所以尽管他不甚满意，还是没有办法地只能再等上一段时间。</p><p>难道今天好不容易结束掉高考就......就只是吃一顿饭吗？！不得不说沈宝景就是他肚子里的一条蛔虫，在考场外说的那些话全部都是他自己的内心想法。</p><p>红酒的醉意开始侵袭他的大脑，陆东植嘟起嘴，觉得脸颊在微微发烫。刚刚无力的放弃在酒劲的驱动下转化成粘人的不依不饶，已经没有了目标的手掌伏在玫瑰红色的桌布上，陆东植雪白的手指在烛光下宛如光滑的瓷器，抠住桌布一点点滑动的动作被徐仁宇看在眼里，喉咙咕噜一声，整个人差点僵住。</p><p>陆东植好大的胆，从哪学会的勾人招数来对付起他，竟然在饭桌下面也有了该死的小动作。西装裤子料没有厚到哪里去，连陆东植的鞋带都能估摸个大概，起先是脚踝被钩着，到后面让他快要疯掉地挤进他的双脚之间，开始在他的小腿肚子周围滑上滑下地蹭了起来。</p><p>运动鞋夹在他锃亮的皮鞋中间，徐仁宇觉得自己脸都红了。</p><p>事实上他脸的确红了，在烛光里显得格外的有趣，看得陆东植津津有味。</p><p>“你吃好了吗？”徐仁宇努力无视掉在下面调皮着的脚，正儿八经地问陆东植。他从那天被抓到用抑制剂时陆东植跟他说过的话就知道，今天很有可能会......会面临这样的情景，所以他......他不是没有准备。</p><p>只是他没有对陆东植的表现有过准备。</p><p>那被红酒浸染过的双唇泛着葡萄熟透后在光线下暴露出来的诱人红色，开合间露出藏在里面的粉嫩，被烛光披上一层朦胧，等着人掀开尝尽其中滋味。</p><p>“我饿了，徐仁宇。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. [宇植]鹤声（四十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房门“滴哩哩”地唱着歌，徐仁宇闭眼冷静了一会，不是因为司马昭之心的开门声，而是因为身后那从自己掏出房卡带人上楼之后就一直能听见的满是酒气的哼笑。</p><p>徐仁宇先推门进去，把卡插进卡槽，室内的照明一下子全部亮了起来。他看向门外，那个快要站不稳的人还傻傻地呆在外面，望着自己，醉意就像有了形状一般从他的身体里往外冒，徐仁宇不开口也不是，只好朝陆东植摆摆手，“在外面楞着干什么？”</p><p>哪知陆东植腿一动不动，就伸出两只手来，语气里也只有撒娇，“要仁宇哥拉着我进去！”</p><p>徐仁宇觉得自己就不应该让陆东植碰酒，感觉遭罪的成了自己。没办法，他只好长腿一跨把陆东植整个人拉进了房间。刚把房间的门锁锁上，就听见那傻乎乎的笑声离自己越来越近，转过身来的时候，自己就已经和陆东植面贴着面了。</p><p>肩膀上搭着两条胳膊，轻轻一弯就结实地挂在了自己的脖子上，陆东植呼出的葡萄酒味让他头晕目眩，盯着陆东植那双让人不由自主回答出诚实的眼睛，徐仁宇听到一个挠人心肺的问题。</p><p>“仁宇哥怎么会有房卡？......你是不是，也想和我做了？”</p><p>兴奋的血管膨胀起来压迫眼球，徐仁宇一直盯着陆东植的那双眼睛，呼出的迷乱泄露了他的答案。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>尾音还没结束，湿热的气息就已经漫过了所有的话语。</p><p>亲得焦急的是陆东植，他几乎要攀在徐仁宇的身上，抓着徐仁宇后脑勺的头发，不断一边喘着粗气一边吻着徐仁宇的嘴唇，舌头没完没了地在对方的口腔里进进出出，似乎要弥补上他们之前所有没有亲吻过的遗憾。</p><p>耐心回应的是徐仁宇，陆东植攀在他身上便让他攀，被陆东植扯过去脑袋就凑过去亲，松着劲地让陆东植有能够换气的机会，小舌过来了他便挽留一阵，偶尔再去对方阵地里尝尝滋味，似乎一切都在纵容着陆东植干尽他想要干的事情。</p><p>陆东植进他就退，转个方向，陆东植退他就进，如同在房间的地毯上两个人跳起了一首华尔兹舞曲。</p><p>但这时候练习不足的缺点就暴露了出来，“哈啊......哈......”陆东植主动离开了徐仁宇的唇，临时一口气喘不上来的他差点向后栽去，还好徐仁宇反应快，立马搂着他的腰把人拉了回来。</p><p>“你太急了，要不要休息一下？”徐仁宇低头望着靠在自己怀里依旧在喘个不停的陆东植，问道。</p><p>这只是一个好意的提问罢了，但在陆东植耳朵里听起来却觉得徐仁宇是在小瞧了他。他右手贴着徐仁宇的胸，左手扶着徐仁宇的腰，使了个巧劲就把没有防备的徐仁宇推倒在蓬松柔软的大床上。</p><p>此时不压上去何时压？陆东植自然立马扑了上去，还管什么喘气不喘气的，用鼻尖蹭了蹭被自己乖乖压在身下的徐仁宇的高挺鼻子，再一次跟他确认了一遍，“是不是今天什么都听我的？”</p><p>倒在床上的徐仁宇想到了什么不该想的问题，但他又有推翻脑海里这个问题的自信，所以只是空白了一会之后便点了点头。</p><p>陆东植胳膊肘撑在徐仁宇的两侧，眼珠骨碌碌地转了两圈，看来是在打着什么主意，嘴角勾起来笑得坏坏的，“那你现在亲我！”</p><p>还以为会是什么要求呢，徐仁宇听到陆东植这简单的要求之后立刻松了口气，听话地就要探头过去亲他。陆东植就在他面前，一够就能够到。</p><p>哪知陆东植在他马上就要碰到的时候突然抬起那张小脸蛋，一脸傲气的模样，“我哪里有那么容易就被你亲到啊！”</p><p>他就是要告诉徐仁宇，自己才没有那么急呢！</p><p>想法很美好，可惜对方是徐仁宇啊。</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植傻兮兮地暴露在自己眼前的白玉脖子，从鼻息中都能感觉出他的游刃有余。先从小巧圆润的下巴开始，蛇就已经缠上了它的猎物。</p><p>“你！”陆东植没忍住，出声的时候徐仁宇已经滑到了他的颈间，湿热的舌头一直顶在那诱人锁骨的凹陷处打圈个不停，越顶越用力，仿佛要把他这儿钻出个洞来似的。舔得陆东植痒了骨头，不得不出手挡住徐仁宇，斥责他的这番行为，“耍赖！”</p><p>徐仁宇可不觉得自己是在耍赖，这不就是在听陆东植话亲他吗？怎么就是耍赖了？如果“亲他”的意思非要是接吻，这不就已经自己送过来了吗？</p><p>“我这不是在亲你吗？你要这样的？”</p><p>柔软的唇肉近在咫尺，徐仁宇当然不会错过，咬得是快准狠，刚才安静埋伏在被子里还没动作的手这下派上了用场，固定住陆东植就不给他再次逃跑的机会。把人老老实实地按在怀里，等怀里的人不再挣扎了，嘴里的力道便缓缓放松了一些，难得安安静静地躺在床上接一会儿的吻。</p><p>为什么说难得？毕竟陆东植的喘声和身上甜腻带着奶香糖味的信息素是徐仁宇沉沦情欲的元凶。</p><p>才安静接吻没多久，他就开始蠢蠢欲动地捞起陆东植彻底移到大床上来，湿润的舔舐从陆东植的嘴唇开始重新向下移，埋首在陆东植的颈间，解掉几颗碍事的扣子之后便开始拓宽新的领域。</p><p>陆东植胸前的肌肤特别滑，连着勾人的圆润肩膀，让徐仁宇差点没有意志力地啃咬下去。</p><p>“呃哈......不......呜哼！嗯！够...啊......”最开始徐仁宇只是在他那块皮肤上流连，让陆东植还没有意识到哪里有些不对，但当徐仁宇的唇瓣扫过他胸前凸起来的乳头时，陆东植一下子就回神了过来，他这是在干吗？明明他才是今天的主导者啊！</p><p>徐仁宇刚碰上那可爱的小红豆，没想到竟然被陆东植猛地推开来，靠在大床的枕头上，睁开的双眼带着疑惑的迷茫。</p><p>“都说了，听我的！”说完陆东植就当着徐仁宇的面脱下了本来就快被徐仁宇扯得全部解开的衬衫，弄出一个“8”字来套住徐仁宇的手腕，“仁宇哥的这双手总是不听我的话，总是去干危险的事，要绑起来。”</p><p>陆东植这么说，徐仁宇就任由对方把自己绑在了床头，没有任何反抗，听话得很。不过陆东植哪里会绑人啊，徐仁宇稍微动了动手腕就知道这结绑得一点都不严实，他完全可以挣脱开来。只是因为陆东植在那气汹汹地说让自己听他的，他就只好继续装出配合的样子，看眼前的人还要弄出什么花招。</p><p>陆东植一手按着徐仁宇厚实的胸膛，一手撑着自己和仰着头的徐仁宇接吻。徐仁宇被他限制住了活动，头最多仰到一个角度，这回主导的人真成了陆东植自己。</p><p>对方的心跳透过结实饱满的肌肉传到自己手心里，蹦跳着，因自己而急促，和喷在自己脸上的鼻息一样，让人耳朵发烫。他们的呼吸声以及亲吻发出的水渍声一声一声全部钻进陆东植的耳朵里，于是自己的心跳也乱了节拍。</p><p>陆东植捧着徐仁宇如雕塑般有型的下巴，睁开眼调整自己的呼吸。</p><p>“好了吗？”徐仁宇以为主导者游戏到这就结束了，也睁开眼开口问陆东植，他的气息也热得不像话。</p><p>“还没有。”陆东植哪肯这么快地结束游戏，低头啄了徐仁宇一口，从刚才就一直拽在手里的徐仁宇的领带被他三下两下地抽了出来，盖在徐仁宇俊朗的眉眼上，又在后脑勺处系了个结。</p><p>“接下来要做的事，我有点害羞，你……你不准看！”</p><p>陆东植学着刚才自己那般，从下巴开始，贝齿轻刮着肉，手先开路，嘴唇作为大部队攻占着自己的领地，一路往下，摩挲着肌肉，舌尖还特意在自己腹部的伤口处多停留了几番，用舌面覆盖他的伤疤。一连串的动作惹得徐仁宇自觉不妙，小腹挺了挺又急忙收回来。</p><p>“东植，你......你要干什么？”两眼被蒙着只能感觉到陆东植趴在自己腰间已经舔到了那道枪伤的位置。</p><p>陆东植不回答他，皮革带子滑动的声音让他耳朵被吓得微微一动，他能感觉到陆东植的手已经覆上了他被压抑在西服裤下的鼓包，他甚至还能感觉到......</p><p>“陆东植！”这些到底是谁教他的玩意！徐仁宇一惊，立马挣脱了陆东植那绑得不熟练的结。他身子一缩，陆东植眼前的猎物就溜掉了。</p><p>他抬头看向仍然被蒙着眼睛距离他一步之遥的徐仁宇，这样的逃跑行为让陆东植很是生气，于是他索性追了过去，直接把徐仁宇身上的衣服也给扒拉了下来，不听徐仁宇在一旁啰里啰唆，用接吻让他闭嘴，还报复性地在徐仁宇舌头上咬了一口，然后继续拿富余出来的衣服在徐仁宇的手和床之间系了一个非常大的“死结”。前车之鉴，自己还晃了晃这“绳”试验了一下稳定性。</p><p>“东植！......呃嗬！”这下徐仁宇真没办法阻止陆东植了，自己的皮带被陆东植麻利地解开也就算了，还故意丢到了床下和地板碰撞发出声响，刺激徐仁宇。裤链被拉开，贴身的内裤被扯下一个角，徐仁宇脑海里的那一幕终于变成了现实。</p><p>陆东植在给他口交。</p><p>徐仁宇觉得自己要疯。</p><p>当湿热的口腔第一次包裹自己，什么都看不见的徐仁宇只能把手指用力地抠进绑住自己的布料当中，没有闭合紧的唇缝飘出一缕欢愉的轻哼，他怕陆东植听见，拼命用牙齿咬紧了下唇。</p><p>然而那声泄出来的愉悦当然被陆东植听见了，他俯首在徐仁宇的两腿之间，半趴着一会用手揉搓起徐仁宇逐渐半硬起来的阴茎，一会伸出舌头来舔着亲着眼前这根发热的巨棒。这是他第一次实战，心里既是羞涩又是担心。他不断回想着自己学习过的那些片子里别人的做法，又时不时在意地看向徐仁宇观察他的状态，他怕徐仁宇不会喜欢他这样，但目前来看，他的学习效果可能还、还行？</p><p>手里的粗热已经挺立起来，偶尔蹭过陆东植的脸颊，然后被陆东植用双手圈住，挑事的舌头尖顶着那突起的脉络向上，围着冠状来来回回地打圈，送进温暖湿润的嘴里又吞吐一番。</p><p>妈的，这怎么能叫还行？陆东植的学习效果让徐仁宇忍得汗都要流下来了。他被封去了视觉，不能看，只能听，只能去感受。</p><p>听陆东植鼻尖喷出的迷乱，听陆东植在他身下发出的吞咽，听陆东植嘴巴里闷哼出的惑人。</p><p>感受陆东植包裹住自己的湿热，感受陆东植手指在自己身上的游走，感受陆东植和自己大腿根部磨蹭的细腻。</p><p>“哼嗯......够...了......”他还是没有忍住地挺了腰，没有预先的警告让陆东植被他顶得咳嗽了好几声。徐仁宇怕他还要继续，那时候自己可能真的会保不住伤到他的喉咙，所以徐仁宇开口了。</p><p>“是，是我太不，不熟练了吗？”陆东植没看出来徐仁宇快要被他口到爆炸，凑上前亲了亲徐仁宇的脸颊，像是在为自己的技术赔罪，还付上新的承诺，“下一次，我，我会进步的！”</p><p>妈的！别再下一次了！徐仁宇循着被亲的那个方向把头扭过去，把陆东植亲个正着，缓了半天才硬生生找出一句话，“你太他妈棒了，宝贝。”</p><p>本来不是很自信的陆东植在被夸了之后立刻满血复活起来，恐怕徐仁宇都没有料到会是这样的结果。他开心地回亲了一下徐仁宇的唇，“那就好！”他们这么久没有同床，为了这一天他可是准备了很久的！</p><p>徐仁宇感觉到陆东植从自己身上跨下了床，脚踩在地毯上噔噔地响，随后又是翻箱倒柜的声音传到耳朵里，听得徐仁宇又是一阵心慌。</p><p>陆东植又要干什么？他真的吃不消他的这些手段啊......</p><p>很快没多久陆东植就迈着小步子飞快地跑回来了，翻上床的时候徐仁宇明显感觉到了他手里握着什么冰凉的东西划过他的大腿，直到有黏滑的液体滴落到他的大腿根部，徐仁宇瞬间明白了陆东植刚才去干了什么。</p><p>妈的，他去拿润滑剂了！</p><p>“嗬呃！呜......哈...啊哼......啊......”</p><p>徐仁宇觉得陆东植就是故意的！故意让他看不见，故意呻吟给他听，故意让他在自己的面前想象自己是怎样用润滑剂给后面做着扩张。陆东植一定是故意的，故意折磨他到浑身充血无比兴奋的状态。</p><p>“嗯...唔，呃！别，别动，等......等我自......哈啊......”陆东植扶着他发硬的阳根慢慢坐下去，吞入的紧致在徐仁宇大脑里升出无法形容的快感，但他听着陆东植略带痛苦的忍耐也不敢自己乱动，和陆东植一样咬着牙地等人彻底坐进去，手心都快给他抠白了。</p><p>此时的他就好比是被陆东植驯养多年的一条忠实的狗，只有等主人下令说好，他才可以行动。</p><p>“可，可以了......啊！哈额！呜！”只有等陆东植的这一声说出来，他才可以动。</p><p>“仁宇...哥......哈！”陆东植一下子没坐稳，被徐仁宇一顶，双手反撑在徐仁宇的胯骨上才得以稳定自己的身体。这个姿势进得好深，陆东植仰着脖子只发出了一个气音就出不来话了，全部抵在了嗓子眼，等徐仁宇退下去的间隙才懂得哼哼出来。</p><p>他的前面也因为徐仁宇的到来翘立兴奋着，充着血，随着他和徐仁宇起起伏伏的节奏有一下没一下地在徐仁宇肚皮上蜻蜓点水。陆东植只好换了个姿势，前倾着一手握住徐仁宇的腰，好让自己不被撞下去，一手握住自己等待人来安抚的阴茎，哼哼唧唧地任由自己随着起伏摇晃。</p><p>徐仁宇可以想象出来陆东植正在干什么，尽管自己现在的确在干着陆东植，但他有一种自己被陆东植忽略掉的失落感。</p><p>“咳呃。”他狠抓着绑住自己手腕的衣服，沉下一口气，集中精神地开始加速挺腰，他知道，陆东植受不了这个。</p><p>“啊！哈，哈呃！仁、仁宇，啊！不！嗬嗯！嗯！嗯唔！太！太快，了......”</p><p>徐仁宇加速的冲撞让陆东植无法靠一只手来维持自己的稳定，他只能放弃自己在前面努力的耕耘，双手撑在徐仁宇的胸上，不断被冲撞上去，从胸移到宽厚的肩膀，眼睛里才有了被自己蒙着眼的徐仁宇的影子。</p><p>陆东植的呻吟就在面前，徐仁宇这才肯放慢腰部的动作，他知道这会儿陆东植在看着他，于是他当着陆东植的面，咬了咬自己的下唇。</p><p>“唔啾。”</p><p>也不知是陆东植经不住徐仁宇的诱惑，还是说他明白了徐仁宇的暗示。他看见徐仁宇咬唇，便自己也凑了过去。咬他的唇，卷他伸出来的舌，刮他嘴里的软肉。</p><p>亲吻和下半身的频率沦为一体，每一次的吻都会带来一次席卷全身的麻意。</p><p>“呼嗯，啾。哈啊......嗯......”陆东植把胳膊从徐仁宇的耳边挤了进去，搂住他的脑袋，不停地用鼻尖蹭着对方的脸，变着各种角度地和徐仁宇亲吻。</p><p>覆在徐仁宇脸上的领带自然承受不起两个人这样的摩挲，开始一点一点地向下滑动，逐渐脱离了自己本应该掌管的领地范围。</p><p>徐仁宇的眼睛就这样露了出来。</p><p>房间里的灯光不是那么明亮，是暖黄的，淡淡的光线让徐仁宇的眼睛很快适应了过来。但当他看向陆东植正闭着眼睛和自己接吻的脸，以及被暖黄光覆盖住的他们正在交合的身体。这比只有月光的时候看得更加清晰，也更加冲击自己的大脑。</p><p>徐仁宇觉得自己的汗始终还是落了下来，他重新闭起了眼，这次脑海里的画面有了切实的参考，他更控制不了自己。腰部重新提上速，对着刚才看见的那圆润无比的翘臀就是一顿凶狠的撞击。</p><p>“哈啊！”陆东植立刻就松开了含着徐仁宇唇瓣的嘴，他被耸得半伏在徐仁宇身上，就像抓住大海里的一块礁石，只有抓牢它，自己才不会被撞得卷进无法自拔的深渊。</p><p>但徐仁宇的冲撞仿佛把他全身的力气也一并夺走了。</p><p>陆东植连支撑都支撑不住了，只能依靠在徐仁宇的胸上，嘴唇时不时会碰到肌肤，偶尔会有小舌被刺激得耷拉出来润湿徐仁宇剧烈起伏的胸膛。</p><p>“仁、仁宇、哥，我，我快，哈啊、快不行，哈额！啊！啊！要，唔嗯！要去，哈，要......嗬哼！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着陆东植喊他，便睁开眼，看了看陆东植这副被情欲折磨得狼狈的模样，皱起眉头沉声道：“马上，等我一下。”挪动了一下自己的腰部，重新找好姿势后，挺送的频率降了下来，但次次都狠扎到底。</p><p>“嗯哼......”</p><p>徐仁宇终于放松了下来，只是眉头依旧皱着，眼皮要闭不闭地看着倒在自己身上的陆东植，他搁在床上的手里还有零星白浊的液体。</p><p>“我没有听你的话，所以给我一次赎罪的机会，东植。”隔了一会，徐仁宇觉得陆东植终于肯动一动了，就低头亲了亲眼前陆东植的发旋，出声让陆东植替自己松绑。</p><p>陆东植闻声看了一眼徐仁宇还在和床头绑着的手，眼里残存的快感变成歉意，“啊，对不起，我给忘了......”他勉强爬起来探身过去去帮徐仁宇解绑，可却忽略了还留在自己体内的徐仁宇的阴茎。</p><p>那东西随着自己的动作从后穴里滑了出来，“啪嗒”一声黏糊的声响让陆东植觉得尴尬得不行，他低头望了望正仰着头看他的徐仁宇，领带还搁浅在他的鼻梁上，看上去惨兮兮的。陆东植伸手赶紧把领带给他拨了下去，又亲了一口徐仁宇，好让这一阵的尴尬快点过去。</p><p>“疼吗？”他看见徐仁宇手腕上都被勒出了红印，虽然不深，但这毕竟是他造成的。陆东植替徐仁宇觉得难受，所以还没等徐仁宇说话呢，他就赶紧松开了那巨大的结，让徐仁宇得以自由。</p><p>“不疼。”如果徐仁宇乖乖呆着，这结的确对他没有丝毫影响。可陆东植在他面前到处惹火，他又怎么可能一动不动，所以那些浅浅的红印子都是徐仁宇自己弄出来的。得以解放的双手第一时间箍住了陆东植的后脑勺，把他带到自己面前，吻住陆东植就是一次刚才没能做到的深吻。</p><p>“嗯......”陆东植头被徐仁宇固定着不许乱动，突然袭来的长时间深吻吻得他骨头都快被体内的温度融化，没了骨头，胳膊垂在徐仁宇的身后，整个人软在他的身上，闭着眼尝试用鼻子保证肺里的空气。</p><p>徐仁宇松开一只手，摸着陆东植光滑的肩头就开始慢慢地向下滑，他捏过陆东植腰间上的肉，然后顺着背脊的指引继续前行，达到刚才起念念不忘的山丘顶上。</p><p>景色依旧那么的美，但这一次他有了更直观的反馈，山丘的土软得能让人深陷，揉在手里滑得能弹出涟漪。</p><p>事实上徐仁宇也真的实践了，他好奇陆东植的屁股到底软到了什么程度，手里的触感他不确信，于是并起拇指鬼迷心窍地一巴掌打在了陆东植的屁股肉上。</p><p>弹得他心里一顿满足。</p><p>陆东植立刻就愣住了，睁大了眼睛和徐仁宇对视着，眼里充满了不可置信的问号。</p><p>徐仁宇这才意识到自己干了什么，他把陆东植重新搂紧了一些，打在陆东植屁股上的巴掌像是认识到了自己的错误，包着那片被打得泛起粉的区域挽回似地揉搓着，想要将刚才的插曲糊弄过去。没想到陆东植先笑了，喷在徐仁宇脸上的呼吸弄得他心里痒痒的。</p><p>陆东植扭了扭腰，从徐仁宇的嘴里退了出来，还将连着两个人的银丝舔断，然后继续把唇贴在徐仁宇的嘴角上，像正义的警察抓到了现行犯似地问他：“你干什么！”</p><p>“没什么......”徐仁宇把头撇了撇，垂着眼不承认自己干过的坏事。却被陆东植把头掰了回来，听见陆东植发出的哼笑，然后自己的耳朵被某人的小虎牙叼住，能听见的声音立即放大了好几倍，钻进他的耳蜗里。</p><p>“你刚明明打我屁股了！”</p><p>陆东植不肯放过他，那徐仁宇就不在乎这张脸了。他眼睛盯着等着看他笑话的陆东植，本来停止罪恶的手重新捏起了那团软肉，“要我道歉吗？”</p><p>“哼嗯......”陆东植干脆倒在他肩膀上，不去看他，在他的肩窝里害羞地回答一句“那倒不用......”</p><p>他总算知道自己为什么会对陆东植束手无策了。明明先撩人的那个是陆东植，但每次到了下一秒又直白地表现出纯情的也是陆东植，这让他根本......只能被陆东植牵着鼻子走。</p><p>“前......前面也揉揉......”</p><p>徐仁宇刚把另一只空闲的手伸进两个人贴合着的缝隙之间，摸到陆东植被压着的性器，娇喘就一声声地传进了自己的耳朵里。</p><p>“嗯唔......哈啊......仁宇哥...嗯呼！摸、摸我......”陆东植在那哼哧哼哧地叫，胯部还一直试图顶他，顶得他被压在两个人中间的阴茎受了刺激，也有了复苏的迹象。</p><p>很显然陆东植也感知到了，他移了移自己的位置，直起腰来找到徐仁宇那根重新变粗起来的巨物，和自己的拢在一起，跟着徐仁宇的手开始上下撸动。</p><p>陆东植的还好说，但若要把自己的也加进来，哪怕是徐仁宇撸久了都会觉得手酸，尽管有陆东植在旁边辅助。</p><p>吃到了山珍海味的人岂会甘于清汤寡水，何况徐仁宇平日里也做够了这样的事，他把陆东植抱上来一点，扶着自己那根粗大的玩意对着陆东植的后穴重新插了进去。</p><p>之前射在里面的精液没有全部流出来，徐仁宇刚送进去，就是一阵的湿滑。</p><p>润得他差点以为陆东植发情了，像上次那样根本不需要润滑液就能变得湿漉漉的。徐仁宇凑到陆东植的脖子处闻了闻，放心了下来，还好信息素没有变浓，陆东植没有发情。</p><p>可陆东植叫得就和发情那会一模一样，喉咙里不断呼着短促而勾人的音节，双手揽着他的脖子。徐仁宇刚插进去不久还没开始动作，陆东植就自觉又主动地在他们的结合处晃动起腰肢。</p><p>就像在他面前跳着贴身热舞。</p><p>徐仁宇被诱惑着，松开撸动陆东植阴茎的双手移至身后，掰着那两瓣的浑圆，下巴搁在陆东植的肩窝处，一边挺腰干操起陆东植，一边眼睁睁地看着自己的鸡巴是怎样没入这两瓣夹人不松口的屁股肉之间的。</p><p>媚穴吸得他阴茎红肿，徐仁宇没忍住又在陆东植的屁股上打了一巴掌，果然弹起了一圈的涟漪。妈的，怎么看着那么好看！</p><p>“唔！哼嗯！”陆东植两腿叉开地跪在他身上，被徐仁宇打了一巴掌之后起伏的频率变得更加厉害。不久前才刚射精过的余韵还留在身体里，徐仁宇那根大棒子又总是精准地顶过他体内的那个凸点，惹得他的大脑快要忘却自己的身体在做着什么样的事情，控制权交由身体，怎么舒爽就怎么行动。</p><p>“啊！啊！哈啊！”</p><p>陆东植觉得自己被徐仁宇抛到了天空，然后重重落到地上，可偏偏理所应当的痛苦全部成为了欢愉，遍布他的全身，让陆东植浪叫着回到徐仁宇的怀抱当中。</p><p>徐仁宇对着那个敏感点真的撞狠了，狠得陆东植一时没有发出声音，一口咬在徐仁宇的肩膀上才借着这股劲把冲上大脑的刺激给消化下去。</p><p>“弄疼了？”徐仁宇把人从自己怀里提溜了出来，亲了亲对方渗出汗液的胸膛，含住那颗一直没有品尝到的红果子，一只手想起了自己原本应该做的工作，但胯部依旧没有反省地继续向藏在陆东植体内深处的那个点挺送。</p><p>“太、哈啊！太猛，了......唔！哈，哈啊！要，要疯，了......”</p><p>他揪住徐仁宇的头发，就如同抓着骏马的缰绳，好像这样自己才不会被颠下马。挺着背脊，把自己送到徐仁宇的嘴边，看着头顶的天花板，被性爱的快乐支配得脑海里已经没有了任何的想法。</p><p>陆东植的腰部抽动了两下就在徐仁宇手里释放了出来，徐仁宇见他连射精都已经无力反应，安慰性质地摸了摸陆东植的背。尽管下面的小洞还在勤勤恳恳地吸着自己，徐仁宇也不再控制，连顶了好几下也释放了出来。</p><p>“又爽......又累的......”徐仁宇才把自己从陆东植的体内拔出来，陆东植就已经累得倒在了床上直喘气。</p><p>反观徐仁宇，倒是没有表现出有多累的样子，不过同样身上也流出了不少的汗，侧身看着倒下不起的陆东植，伸手替他把额前挡住眼睛的头发撩开了一些。</p><p>陆东植觉得和徐仁宇上床是一件会上瘾的事，不然怎么明明他都已经累成了这样，贼胆色心还是没有消下去？</p><p>“有水吗？”他亲了亲徐仁宇伸过来的手指，缓了缓气息之后问道。他实在太口渴了，如果能给他一杯水，让他休息一会儿，说不定他，他还可以再来上一轮。</p><p>他喜欢和徐仁宇做爱的滋味。</p><p>陆东植累得合上了眼睛，感受到床动了一下，应该是徐仁宇下床帮他找水去了。</p><p>找水并不费功夫，没过多久徐仁宇就端着水回来了，看着陆东植“横尸”在床的样子，觉得好笑，但还是推了推对方，声音柔和地说道：“起来喝水。”</p><p>“没力气了，”陆东植睁开眼看到递到眼前的水杯，以趴着的姿势接了过来，“就这么喝得了。”他仰起头，对着水杯把水灌进嘴里。</p><p>不出所料，喝得太猛不少水都漏了出来，顺着陆东植的下巴流到床上，把陆东植呛了好大一口，“咳咳咳！”</p><p>徐仁宇无奈地帮他拿过水杯，拍拍陆东植的后背帮他顺气，“还喝吗？”</p><p>“不了。”陆东植揩了揩自己身上的水渍，避开被打湿的被单再次趴了下去。</p><p>徐仁宇替陆东植把剩下的水喝了个干净，水杯放在一边的床头柜上，自己也重新坐回床上，陪在陆东植身边。看见陆东植的手就摆在自己身旁，便抓起那只手放到手里慢慢拨弄把玩。</p><p>“我已经毕业了，徐仁宇......”</p><p>那人就像猫儿一样，匍在被子里，听起来像是自言自语地在小小声地念叨。</p><p>“嗯。”徐仁宇应着，以为只是陆东植临时想到的感慨。</p><p>“以后我们就不需要用抑制剂了是不是？”陆东植靠了过来，头望向他，眼睛里亮晶晶的。</p><p>徐仁宇玩着陆东植手的动作突然顿住，然后又像没发生过一样漫不经心地继续逗着他的手指尖，他此刻没有足够的理由去说一个“不”，只能“嗯”着，变相把自己逼进了一个没有出口的角落。</p><p>徐仁宇一瞬间的停顿还是被陆东植捕捉到了，他心生不安，于是追问，“你没有再用抑制剂了吧？”</p><p>徐仁宇望着他，松开陆东植的手去揉他的脑袋，嘴角微微翘着以掩饰自己的谎言，“没有了，放心。”怎么可能呢，他的发情期根本没有周期性可言，为了防止自己在今天发情影响到陆东植，他甚至还特意找了医生给他准备药物。</p><p>“仁宇哥现在没有在发情期吗？”他能闻到的只有徐仁宇身上的冷杉味，找不到苦橙叶的香。如果徐仁宇现在正处于发情期就好了，他们这么做下来，肯定就能......怀上了啊......</p><p>“不是今天，别想那么多。”徐仁宇没办法，为了不让陆东植再想这些事情，他起身跨在陆东植的上方，一点一点沿着微凹的脊椎亲吻起他的背。</p><p>“嗯哼...我要是现在发情就好了......”陆东植抻了抻脖子，手挪到项圈的解锁口处，又一次当着徐仁宇的面把他后颈处的腺体给堂而皇之地露了出来。他摸了摸没有肿起来的腺体，满是怀念道：“好想让仁宇哥再咬我一次。”</p><p>他转了转身，看向上方的徐仁宇，摸住他的脸颊，说着不得了的话，“我想怀上你的孩子啊。”</p><p>他不能听陆东植说话，不然他会疯......徐仁宇把陆东植按回床上，本想是用手掌捂住那张开口就会让他丧失理智的嘴，结果被陆东植咬住，阴差阳错地几只手指被人含进了嘴里。</p><p>徐仁宇深吸一口气，觉得自己的五脏六腑都因为陆东植的那句话开始颤抖，他想控制却不能控制，压着陆东植的肩膀，视线扫过陆东植大大方方空出来的后颈。</p><p>他太庆幸自己出门前打了那一针，徐仁宇在嘴唇碰到陆东植的腺体时这样想到，不然凭着假性标记的本能，他这会儿肯定就......完成标记了......</p><p>“哈啊！哈！唔！呃啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇听着陆东植在身下的叫喊，无比庆幸他们今天都没有发情。</p><p>时间久远了一些，陆东植误以为腺体处传来的刺激和发情期那次差不多，让他恍惚回到了被徐仁宇标记的那个瞬间，他又咬又吸着徐仁宇塞在自己口腔里的手指，吞吞吐吐间继续说着徐仁宇不能听的话。</p><p>“让，哈啊，让我，唔，怀上仁宇哥的，哼唔嗬！呃！仁宇哥的孩子！”</p><p>徐仁宇猛地收回了咬在陆东植腺体上的牙齿，因为没有发情，信息素没有注射进陆东植的腺体，标记依然没有完成。他亲在陆东植的鬓角，安慰着他，“东植，现在不是时候，知道吗？”</p><p>他从鬓角亲到陆东植的嘴唇，又说了一遍，“现在不行，东植，现在不行。”</p><p>如果未来一切如愿，陆东植，到时候我什么都听你的，我发誓。</p><p>陆东植侧过脸去含他的舌头，抬手又揪了揪徐仁宇的耳朵，他心里明白，现在的确不行。所以......“做就好了，徐仁宇，跟我做爱就好了。”</p><p>不过他大概没有想过自己的这些话会对徐仁宇造成多么巨大的影响，只知道徐仁宇掐着他的腰，后穴感觉到了滚烫的温度。而后陆东植才难受地皱起眉头，非同一般的被撑开感让他搂住了面前的棉被去努力分散那股疼痛，他吃惊于相比前面两轮做爱时徐仁宇的尺寸。</p><p>“怎，怎么更，更大了！呜嗯！”</p><p>不都是他自己害的吗？说的那些话徐仁宇根本就不能听，受了这样的刺激他的性器涨得更大也正常，毕竟有人竟然跟他说，想要怀上他的孩子。</p><p>阴茎大了一圈，好不容易才扩展并适应了的甬道一时间吸收不了新的尺码，卡在一开始的地方又拼命地想把徐仁宇吸进去，吸得徐仁宇脑门发紧。只好一边揉着陆东植的屁股让他放松，一边扶着自己的粗棍寻找着合适的机会进入舒适的洞穴。</p><p>他吃了力地想要配合陆东植，想要等这挠人心肺的洞口再含进他一点点的时候再做打算，但是......</p><p>他真他妈的没法等了。</p><p>“东植，忍着点。”</p><p>徐仁宇把陆东植的腰部搂高起来，几乎以拥着他的姿势把自己的阴茎捅了进去，紧绷的神经一下子就松懈了下来。</p><p>但这一下子真的进得太猛又太深了，甚至还比之前的要更加粗大，陆东植被他捅得尖叫了出来，“太、太深了！呃！会死...会死的！出，出去！哈啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇不说话，抱着陆东植揉了揉他胸前软乎乎的肉，顶了顶陆东植里面同样包裹住他的软乎乎的肉，亲了亲身下人光溜的肩膀，最后竟然老老实实地带着自己还硬得精神满满的物什从陆东植体内退了出去。</p><p>“哈嗯......？你干什么？”久久没有等到下一步，陆东植抓着床单茫然。</p><p>“你不是，嗯呼......叫我出去吗？”徐仁宇半弓着身子，继续在陆东植身上吸吮出一个个属于自己的印迹，努力无视着自己身下巨物叫嚣的跳动。</p><p>“那，那也不能真，真出去呀......真是的...这会又听我的了......”陆东植垂下眼帘，嘴巴翘着愤愤不平地扯起面前的被单来，徐仁宇这个混蛋！就知道欺负他！</p><p>“好，不真的出去。”徐仁宇把陆东植滑下去的腰捞了起来，在那想要吸住自己的穴口边缘不停地磨蹭着，龟头刚杵进去又立马出来，就是迟迟不把家伙什整个放进陆东植的体内。</p><p>那炙热有一下没一下地顶在自己穴口边缘的褶皱上，明明他的更深处在渴望，在呐喊，徐仁宇却全部无视掉，一直只在门口徘徊，不肯给予。陆东植觉得自己要被欲望吞噬疯了，不仅是性爱的欢愉，他连附带的痛感都开始贪婪。他想要刚才徐仁宇捅进来时的感觉，那种充实感和拥有感，哪怕是徐仁宇的那根大家伙把他狠狠捅穿......</p><p>“呃哈！哈！徐仁宇！”他手胡乱着朝后面探去，碰到了徐仁宇的烫手玩意就要本能地指挥着它往自己的穴眼里面塞。</p><p>“你到底要我怎样？”徐仁宇是咬着他的后槽牙说出的这句话，要知道眼睁睁看着陆东植这副浪荡到不行的样子坚持不进去已经耗费了他大量的精力，其实他也怕弄伤了陆东植。刚才失控捅进去之后听着陆东植的叫声他都觉得自己过头了，陆东植是瓷娃娃，哪里受得了他这样的力道。</p><p>“进，进来......我要仁宇哥进来......”</p><p>“进，呼...嗬嗯...进去干什么？东植，你要我干什么？”</p><p>“干、干我......”</p><p>穴口已经被徐仁宇搅得适应了现在他的尺码，再进去的话陆东植应该就不会那么痛了。徐仁宇死咬着唇，掐住陆东植不停晃动的腰把自己重新缓缓地送了进去。</p><p>肉壁碰到的温度灼热着周围敏感的神经，跃跃欲试的凸点被徐仁宇弯起的龟头反复顶弄，升至头皮的酥麻让陆东植满足了。</p><p>他甚至也跪趴起来，好让徐仁宇能挺进刚才被撞痛的那层深度。</p><p>“哈额，哈、嗬呃！呜、嗯、嗯呼！哈......好、好爽...仁、仁宇哥，操、操我......哈唔！好、好大......”徐仁宇每撞一下他嘴里就自动出来一个哼音，被干得只能一个字一个字地往外蹦。</p><p>这么做下来，他早就没了什么力气，才换的跪趴姿势他已经支撑不住，陆东植把面前的枕头扯了过来，垫着自己的脑袋，只有腿还跪着，屁股还翘着，继续迎接徐仁宇的冲撞。</p><p>“嗬啊！啊！仁宇哥！别，哈啊！不......”</p><p>他的手的确已经没有了力气行动，但徐仁宇能不能不要在这个时候好心帮他服务！他后面被那么快又那么深地干操着，前面还被徐仁宇抓在手心里卖力地揉搓，他真的......真的会不行的......</p><p>“想射？”徐仁宇在陆东植的后腰上啄了一口，手里依旧抽动个不停。</p><p>陆东植埋在枕头里点点头，他身上唯一还存有力气的地方可能就是腰了，感觉腰部的神经已经脱离了大脑的指挥，随着性欲而动。</p><p>“帮...嗯呼......帮我转过来，哈...呜哼！我，我想看、着你射......”</p><p>徐仁宇听了之后没有说话，也没有拔出来，而是叠着陆东植的一只腿先把他侧了过来，自己以插着陆东植的状态挪到一边，然后再把陆东植的身子正过来，两只腿展开架到自己腰上，完成陆东植所说的“转过来”。</p><p>可陆东植想象中的转身并不是这样！徐仁宇没有拔出去！他就这样感受着埋在体内的热棒贴着自己的肉壁转了半圈，敏感点被搅着毫无征兆地迎接这么一个大动作，他差点，差点就没忍住要射出来。</p><p>“你......哈啊！嗯！啊！哈啊！慢，呃！慢点！”</p><p>他刚要说教徐仁宇，结果被徐仁宇的一通次次到位的顶弄搞得没了话说，抓着垫头的软枕，叫得一声比一声还要让人酥了骨头。</p><p>“东植......”徐仁宇不想让陆东植早早就释放出来，所以在陆东植快去崩溃的前夕，他知道这个时候他应该退一步。于是他放缓了些速度，伏身下去，喘着粗气地埋进陆东植的脖子里，又一次确认陆东植的味道。</p><p>情到深处，哪怕是信息素本身并没有改变，他们彼此在此时鼻子恐怕都只能闻得见对方身上的味道了。徐仁宇凑过去闻陆东植，陆东植也想闻徐仁宇，他甚至还想咬alpha的腺体。</p><p>就着这不像模不像样的缓冲时间，他双手学着双腿锁住徐仁宇腰那样锁住他的脖子，不过碍于姿势，他只能啃到对方脖子前面的肉。</p><p>他还在纠结于今天为什么他们两个都没有进入发情期。</p><p>“上一次没有怀上，这一次没有发情，下一次，下一次发情的时候我们争取怀上好不好？”</p><p>徐仁宇不明白陆东植执着于怀孩子的理由，停在陆东植里面的性器都不敢动弹，心里又一次庆幸没有发情，明面上还是得宽慰着陆东植，亲亲对方的额头，“太早了东植......”</p><p>陆东植说话里突然带上委屈，他把徐仁宇的头搂下来，贴着对方的唇倾诉自己单纯的想法，“可我就是想怀上你的孩子，不是早晚的问题......”只能说徐仁宇把他养得太美好了，美好得根本没有想过自己的想法会遇到什么样的问题，所以他才能大胆无畏地按着他想前进的方向迈出每一步。</p><p>徐仁宇不知道该怎么劝陆东植，但同时他的内心又备受触动，他徐仁宇有什么福气，能够有陆东植在他身边。</p><p>他边亲边想着理由，最后想出了一句他不可能说的但又夹杂着他私心的话。</p><p>“有了孩子我就不能做了，我不要，东植是我一个人的。”</p><p>陆东植，你是我徐仁宇一个人的，好不好？</p><p>徐仁宇抱住陆东植，心里默默念着这句话，却从来不奢求要一个回答，他连问都觉得没有资格去问。</p><p>生孩子是omega的天性使然，他脑子里愿意为徐仁宇生孩子所以就想怀、想生、想和徐仁宇组建成一个家，陆东植没想过会有其他方面的问题，听了徐仁宇的话脸一下子就红了，原来生孩子不是那么......简单的一回事啊......还，还有这种问、问题出现的，吗？若要陆东植从孩子和徐仁宇之间做个选择，陆东植突然觉得自己要怀孩子的执念变得没有那么重了。</p><p>因为他是徐仁宇的，徐仁宇是他的。</p><p>“哼，要不是omega不能标记alpha，你早就是我的人了！还什么我是你的啊！臭徐仁宇！臭alpha！”</p><p>“今天我要咬到你哭！”凭什么omega就不能标记alpha了？！他明明那么早就开始喜欢徐仁宇了！陆东植越想越气，咬着徐仁宇的脖子就跟在那嘬奶似的，咬得不疼，但吸得徐仁宇疼，又疼又痒的。</p><p>“嘶...松口......”他差点没忍住挺腰。</p><p>“啊？真疼啊？”陆东植还是年轻，立马松了嘴去关心徐仁宇，结果被徐仁宇脑袋凑了过来亲个正着。</p><p>你怎么就不能标记了，你把我标记得死死的。</p><p>“嗯，很疼。”</p><p>疼得我心脏快要裂开了。</p><p>“抱紧我。”徐仁宇掰开陆东植缠住自己的大腿根，像是要把心脏的疼痛全部发泄在陆东植身上，都是陆东植造成的，都是陆东植......不然自己早就忘记什么叫痛了......</p><p>“东植...东植...嗯嗬......陆、东植......都是你...都、呼，都是因为你......”</p><p>他已经没有精力去管陆东植了，但他满脑子又全是陆东植。</p><p>都是因为这个人，让自己心脏突然多了好多他不知道怎么去形容的情绪。</p><p>都是因为这个人，让以前那个走丢了的徐仁宇又回来了。</p><p>都是因为这个人，让他对原本规划好的未来动产生了动摇......</p><p>徐仁宇沉浸在自己的世界里，都没有注意到陆东植已经被自己失控的力道给弄哭了，哭腔是一滴一滴化作春雨把他从意识里拉出来的，视野的迷雾散开，徐仁宇才看清被单上已经被眼泪水、口水和精液的痕迹弄得乱七八糟。</p><p>从什么时候开始陆东植已经松开了搂住自己的肩膀，像被人抽去了骨头一样失了力气倒在床上，因为自己不受控的力道抓扯着身下的被单，头发如淋了雨一样湿漉漉地黏在额头，张着那张有些肿但依旧粉红的唇，哭一半呼吸一半，暖黄的室内灯光照在他身上看起来就像什么绝世宝物一样。</p><p>是徐仁宇愿意用生命去交换的宝物。</p><p>“对不起......”徐仁宇道着歉伸手去揩陆东植脸上的泪痕，他大概是疯了，竟然把陆东植弄成这幅模样。</p><p>陆东植摇摇头，缓了一会的力气可以支撑起他抬起自己的手去抚住徐仁宇的脸，“仁、仁宇哥，不，哈啊，不是所有的哭，嗬嗯！都，都是因、因为痛......”</p><p>“我这是，爱你才流的眼、眼泪。”</p><p>“你说什么？”徐仁宇觉得自己快到极限了。</p><p>陆东植吃力着重新用双手搂住他，哭着在他耳边说：“我好爱你。”</p><p>“我真的好爱你啊，徐仁宇！”</p><p>他最后说这句的时候几乎耗尽了自己仅剩的力气，身下胀痛依旧的阴茎也在这时候射了最后一股精液出来，颤颤巍巍地吐得液体都不再粘稠之后瘫软下去彻底没了动静，陆东植被最后一波射精的刺激夺走了意识，暂时累得昏睡了过去。</p><p>徐仁宇亲吻着陆东植睡过去的脸蛋没一会也射了出来，陆东植的里面现在塞满了他的精液，多得都快流了出来，看得他眼睛发胀。徐仁宇只好赶紧帮陆东植弄了弄，混乱的气息过了好一会才平复下来。徐仁宇见陆东植还在睡着，便拿脑袋偷偷抵着陆东植的肩膀，悄声对着听不见的陆东植说出自己在每一次听到陆东植的告白时自己藏在心脏最深处的声音。</p><p>只有暖黄的灯光见证他这一瞬间的勇气。</p><p>“我也爱你啊，陆东植。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. [宇植]鹤声（四十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早已日上三竿，别院除了一个人还在睡着，其他人都早早起来干起各自的事了，那个人就是陆东植。徐仁宇结束了晨跑，冲洗过身子，甚至连一场电话会议都开完的情况下偶然经过餐厅，发现陆东植的那份餐具还在桌上摆着，没有撤下，一旁的佣人告诉自己：陆东植还没有起床。</p><p>虽然现在是在假期，陆东植的作息他不太会去管，但这会儿也该起了，不然等下都该直接吃午饭了。徐仁宇看了看手表，决定亲自去喊陆东植起床。</p><p>“东植。”他敲着陆东植的房门，可惜没有得到回应。</p><p>徐仁宇清了清嗓子，又敲了一遍，耳朵贴着房门隐约听到里面模模糊糊的声音，他低垂着眼，盯着门把手把手伸了过去，“东植，我进来了？”陆东植没有锁门，徐仁宇稍微给自己开了一条缝隙观察陆东植的状态。</p><p>他隐约能看见床上的大鼓包，从门缝里溜出来的气味也正常，徐仁宇放下心来，把脚迈了进去。床上的鼓包应该是听到了他进来的声音，在床上滚来滚去之后给徐仁宇腾出了一块可以坐下的位置，陆东植肯定醒着。</p><p>“什么时候醒的？醒了为什么不下楼吃早饭？”徐仁宇侧坐在床上，用手推了推那用被子裹成的“懒虫”，试图把“虫宝宝”的脸给逗出来。</p><p>果不其然，徐仁宇没等多久，那颗发型被压得乱七八糟的脑袋就从被子里钻了出来，露出来的脸蛋就跟春雨后新出土的嫩笋一样，又白又软地看向他，还带着一点缺氧而憋出来的红，水亮的眼睛被皱起的眉头带起波澜，小嘴高高翘起可以挂上水壶，难受地哼哼着，可怜样让人心软。</p><p>“怎么了？是哪里难受？”没怎么见过陆东植这副模样，徐仁宇怕是陆东植生病，赶紧伏身过去问道。</p><p>“没有......”陆东植躲在被子里摇摇头，就是不肯出来，但又想靠近徐仁宇，索性就整个人弯着腰蜷缩在徐仁宇身边，说出自己难受的原因，“今天是......放榜的日子......我，我不敢起来！”说完，头就猛地往徐仁宇身上扎，他实在太害怕了。</p><p>万一......没有被录取的话，多丢脸啊！</p><p>陆东植一想到这个假设，心脏就跳得他受不了，得靠着徐仁宇拍着他后背安慰他才能放松一点。</p><p>“东植的话，一定没问题的，不是考得不错吗？”徐仁宇只好拥住扑过来的“虫宝宝”，抱着他一边安慰一边拍着厚实的被子，那动作就跟哄孩子睡觉一样充满耐心。早知道陆东植会这么担心录取结果的话，他就应该找点学校的人脉了，只不过......要是陆东植知道他那么干的话，肯定会发很大的火吧？</p><p>他相信陆东植，陆东植说过可以那就一定可以。</p><p>陆东植刚下去的不安再次卷土重来，尽管分数看上去的确不错，可对于他想考的医学院来说还是有些模棱两可，他害怕。陆东植直视徐仁宇的眼睛都在动摇，他之前还自信满满，可怎么偏偏就在这结果即将公布的时候心慌了呢？这会不会是什么预兆？“万一......”</p><p>但是徐仁宇跟他说：“没有万一，我陪你。”</p><p>“几点开始公布？”</p><p>“......十、十点......”陆东植挪了挪嘴唇，不情愿地回答徐仁宇。</p><p>徐仁宇听了后挑眉，“你已经逃避它一个小时了。”</p><p>陆东植苦巴巴着他那小脸，在徐仁宇身上不情不愿地拱了几分钟见徐仁宇还是不为动摇，内心斗争了好久才缓缓点下他僵硬的脑袋。</p><p>“行......行吧！反正都是要看的！”</p><p>“嗯。”徐仁宇欣慰着，掏出他身上的手机对着陆东植问道：“怎么查？”</p><p>这可把陆东植吓得浑身一个激灵，赶紧制止住了徐仁宇握住手机的手。</p><p>眼里全是求饶，“呃......用，用电脑查吧！”</p><p>不是他迷信什么用电脑查可能会比用手机查的结果会更好，他只是不想现在、立刻、马上知道录取结果罢了！能......能拖一会是一会！</p><p>徐仁宇还能不知道陆东植的小心思吗？只是不说出来而已。他把陆东植身上裹着的棉被全部扒拉下来，“行，先把睡衣换了吧，我替你开电脑。”</p><p>陆东植想杀了自己，他怎么就忘记了自己房间有电脑呢！！</p><p>还好徐仁宇给了他换衣服的时间，陆东植换得是有多磨蹭就有多磨蹭，他恨不得一件衬衫给拆成两半再缝起来之后穿。</p><p>徐仁宇看着电脑屏幕看得都快发呆了，陆东植还没弄好。他只好出声吓唬身后的人，“你要考的不是高丽大吗？我把网页给你......”他话都没说完，就被一个健步冲过来的陆东植捂住了嘴。</p><p>“仁宇哥你那么着急干嘛！让我再思想建设建设不行嘛！”</p><p>徐仁宇顺着捂着自己嘴的手把人拉到电脑面前，看着陆东植明明已经衣着整齐的样子，下巴搁在人家头顶上，“不是说了吗？有我陪着你。”</p><p>陆东植几乎是坐在了徐仁宇的怀里，这让他想起了小时候徐仁宇教他怎么用电脑的那会时光，心境已然大不相同。握着鼠标的手就和怦怦乱跳的小心脏一样，他都快不知道该如何打字了。</p><p>而徐仁宇却当他是因为紧张，握住他发抖的手，替他找到那个鹤立鸡群的链接，点了进去。</p><p>“嗬！”陆东植干脆撒手扭过身子把头埋进徐仁宇的怀里，不敢面对显示着一连串号码的屏幕。</p><p>“要不仁宇哥你帮我看了吧！我还是不敢看！”</p><p>小脑袋在自己怀里钻来钻去，想彻底躲藏起来。徐仁宇揉了揉那小脑袋，问他：“考号呢？”</p><p>“......0057。”这倒是回答得很快。</p><p>徐仁宇眯起眼睛在密密麻麻的数字堆里翻找，突然又想到了什么继续问已经快要跟自己黏在一起的陆东植，“我知道之后，要怎么告诉你？”</p><p>陆东植想了一会这个问题，决定用无论如何自己都能接受的方式让徐仁宇告诉自己结果。</p><p>“如果我没被录取，仁宇哥你就亲我一下，当作安慰！如果我被录取了，就亲两下！因为值得庆祝！”</p><p>“......”</p><p>徐仁宇一目十行地飞快扫过屏幕，两个人都紧张地秉着呼吸。陆东植听不到徐仁宇的说话只能贴着他的胸膛通过心跳声来为自己铺垫情绪，其实听不出什么来，白白等待着结果。</p><p>等了好长一段时间，徐仁宇都没有什么反应，陆东植就听着那鼠标滑轮转动的声音，扯了扯手掌心里拽着的衣服，“还、还没找到我的考号吗？”</p><p>完了完了，他......</p><p>“0057是吧？”</p><p>“嗯...没，没错......”</p><p>“东植。”</p><p>他突然听见徐仁宇这一声喊，心脏紧张得快要爆炸，抬头望徐仁宇的时候发现徐仁宇的目光已经从屏幕移到了他身上。不行，他浑身都在抖。</p><p>“怎，怎么样？”陆东植带着觉悟紧闭起双眼，冲徐仁宇说道：“来、来吧！我，我准备好了！”</p><p>陆东植仰着头正等着数接下来的亲吻，没想到徐仁宇那低沉的声音依旧在面前响起，“0057，医学院麻醉专业，合格了。”</p><p>没有亲亲！</p><p>徐仁宇直接把结果给说出来了！</p><p>陆东植愤怒于徐仁宇的违约，揪着徐仁宇的衣领就在那疯狂地摇晃，“啊啊啊啊啊！你怎么能直接说出来！！！不是说好了亲亲的吗？！！坏蛋徐仁宇！！！！”</p><p>“......等等，刚刚说了什么？”</p><p>徐仁宇被他晃得头晕，却也一脸笑意，“你被录取了，东植。”</p><p>晕乎的人一下子变成了陆东植，他反复问着徐仁宇，语气依然不确信，“真的？真的？真的？”</p><p>等徐仁宇头点得快昏了，陆东植才从自己真的被录取了的巨大惊喜中走出来，他两手撑在徐仁宇的肩上，现在才有了和徐仁宇打闹的闲心，“那得亲两口，快，我准备好了！”</p><p>徐仁宇瞥了一眼陆东植撅起的嘴巴特别想笑，赶忙用手掌拦在自己和陆东植中间，发问他刚才就好奇的问题，“东植考的是麻醉专业？”</p><p>“为什么？”他知道大学里有很多其他的学科，但不知道陆东植为什么要选一门麻醉。</p><p>“因为......这样以后仁宇哥要是再不听我的话，哪怕我打不过你，也可以一针就把你放倒了。”其实不是这样的，陆东植报考麻醉专业不是目的，他只是想和医学沾上边，这样徐仁宇手上沾的那些血他就可以以另外一种方式去帮徐仁宇偿还了......麻醉专业对于他来说更有录取希望一些，把徐仁宇放倒什么的，只是他用来掩盖自己目的的幌子罢了。</p><p>不过他不知道这句话算是把徐仁宇唬到了，徐仁宇听见陆东植竟然是这番打算，别说以后万一陆东植真给他来上一针，他现在背脊就已经在发凉了。</p><p>很后悔，当初为什么要让陆东植想考什么就考什么，可是后悔已来不及。</p><p>“仁宇哥！两下的亲亲，快点快点！”陆东植凑得极近，大胆得徐仁宇替他害羞，他不比陆东植，不擅长这些亲亲我我的腻歪。</p><p>所幸有上天帮忙，让陆东植的手机在这个让他为难的节点像甘雨般响了起来。</p><p>可陆东植就跟没听见似的，嘟起的小嘴巴依旧在等待着徐仁宇的触碰。</p><p>“咳，手机在响。”如果陆东植装听不见，那徐仁宇就当他的助听器——他替陆东植把手机从衣服兜里掏了出来。</p><p>得到的当然是陆东植的一个白眼。</p><p>“喂？宝景？”是沈宝景打过来的，问了问他录取的情况，顺便邀他一起出去玩。</p><p>听着电话里沈宝景兴奋的语气，陆东植咬着唇开始犯难，现在知道了自己被录取的消息，他本来是想继续跟徐仁宇呆在一起庆祝，但是上一次高考完他就推辞了和朋友们庆祝的邀约，这回再不去实在说不过去。</p><p>“和他们聚一聚吧，这几天你都一直呆在家里。”离得近，徐仁宇也听见了话筒里传出来的声音，他不想让陆东植因为自己的原因而和朋友们少了联络，所以手顺着陆东植的背，让他先和朋友们出去玩。</p><p>“正好我等会也得出去一趟，下午周英民他们还要过来谈事情，可能没办法陪你。”</p><p>陆东植对于周英民要来的事不感兴趣，张口好奇徐仁宇要出门的事，搂着徐仁宇的脖子，还没分开就已经不舍，“你出去要干什么？”</p><p>徐仁宇握着陆东植的手肘，选择跟他提前爆料，“东植不是被录取了吗？我等会出门把答应给你的奖励拿回来，等你和你的朋友们玩尽兴回来以后再送给你。”那串手链磨掉了他不少的神经，好在他没有半途而废，终于把那玩意给编出来了，漂不漂亮另说。</p><p>等徐仁宇话说完，陆东植就忍不住把头靠在了他颇有安全感的胸膛上，发出一声徐仁宇听不明白的叹息，“你这样还让我怎么尽兴去玩啊！”</p><p>“为什么不能？”徐仁宇那榆木脑袋大概永远都不会想通，只能靠陆东植才能去点化他。</p><p>“你都这么说了，不是让我满脑子都惦记着你和那个礼物嘛！”</p><p>徐仁宇听得宕机了一会，竟然还自顾自地解释上了，“我不是那个意思......”突然而来的辩解让陆东植也没来得及和徐仁宇对上脑电波，两人互相傻楞着对视了好一会陆东植才明白过来，他感叹徐仁宇在这方面的“傻”，生气又无可奈何地最后只好掐住那张俊得无辜的脸蹂躏了一番之后才算解了气。</p><p>他还是听了徐仁宇的话，收拾了一番之后准备出门找沈宝景他们汇合。</p><p>徐仁宇站在门口送他，见陆东植朝外迈的步子突然收回来，急冲冲地像是落下了什么东西一样往回赶，所以徐仁宇关心地问他：“什么东西忘带了？”</p><p>当然是......</p><p>陆东植一脸着急的模样招着手让徐仁宇凑过去听他说话，然后指着自己用撒娇似的语气说道：“刚才说好的两下亲亲呢！”幸好临走之前想起自己刚才跟徐仁宇要亲亲还没有要成功，不然就要被徐仁宇躲过去了！</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植这毫不退让的架势，就知道自己的确躲不过去这一关，他并不介意周围有人，何况是这些对他和陆东植的事情早就知根知底的，捧住陆东植的脸蛋，嘴唇碰在了软乎乎的脸上。</p><p>徐仁宇把身子撤回去的时候看见了陆东植不满的瘪嘴，他又没反应过来，被陆东植捧着脸脑袋重新拉下来。</p><p>“两次！”语气听上去很凶，在徐仁宇嘴上亲得也很用力，亲完之后竟然头也不回地就出门了，那背影可谓潇洒。</p><p>留徐仁宇一个人呆站在门口摸着自己被亲到的唇出神。</p><p>他怎么就被这小孩左右得情绪这么不受控制呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. [宇植]鹤声（四十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大少，现在出发吗？”</p><p>一旁的手下察言观色了许久，等到徐仁宇终于肯把摸唇的手放下，他才缓缓把身子面向徐仁宇，恭敬地问道。</p><p>今天天气不错，偶有鸟类飞过湛蓝的天空，在徐仁宇眼里掠过一道生机的弧线。徐仁宇看着这蓝天白云深呼出一口气，等内心泛着涟漪的湖面平静下来后，他点点头，回答刚才手下的询问。</p><p>“走吧。”</p><p>偏室偌大却不显空荡，气氛庄严，繁盛的香火净化落入尘世的心灵。砖红漆上沉木，虔诚刻写经文，室内缭绕的梵音阻隔了世间充斥的噪音。金塑佛身，低眉慈目，徐仁宇闭眼正坐在佛像面前，不知能否让佛祖听去他的祈愿。</p><p>偏室的门被人轻轻推响，几乎悄无声息，随后是人踩在地板上的声响，在徐仁宇身边停住，一声沉闷后徐仁宇睁开了双眼，将身子转向刚刚到来的住持，微微鞠了一躬以表尊敬。</p><p>“您托给我们的这条手链已经为您念诵足了三日的经文，供奉足了十日的香，现在将它归还给您，愿所持之人能邪不进身，一生喜乐。”</p><p>徐仁宇从老人手里接过那编得有些许乱糟的手链，两根红线围着那洁净的白绳缠出了一个圈，祈愿平安健康的符文绕着用于连接的金属片上连成无尽的虔诚，他看了看，掂量了手里的沉重之后将手链小心翼翼地放在最靠近自己心脏的衣服内兜里，朝住持老人又鞠了一躬，朝人道谢。</p><p>“他若能平安，我会每年为寺院捐赠一笔香火。”</p><p>徐仁宇说完起身，准备告辞朝屋外走去，却没想身后的住持突然叫住他。</p><p>“您身上的煞气已非平常人所背负，那人若是施主身边亲近的人，一张平安符恐怕难能达到施主所期许的功效。”</p><p>“施主若真要求人平安，消去自身的煞气才最为重要。”</p><p>住持苍老的声音一语中的，徐仁宇僵在门口，找不出一句反驳的借口。他抓住障门的手青筋暴起，头侧着，眼睛里看不出真实的情绪。</p><p>他问住持，“如果我只能一身煞气才能护他周全呢？”</p><p>住持摇摇头，额头伏在地上，“答案已在您的心中，而非旁人之语。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”徐仁宇勾起的嘴角都是寒冷的，他看了依旧伏身的住持一眼，晃过拈花垂目包容万物的佛，走出了供佛的屋外。</p><p>急忙在他身后跟着一起出来的手下看着徐仁宇快步离去的背影，步子加速着一路小跑追了上去，他能感觉到大少的心情变得非常不好，他在周围甚至都会觉得发冷，内心抱怨着僧人的多嘴，“大少，那啥......咱们别信......”他憋出来的宽慰话还没说个完全，就看见徐仁宇朝着寺院里的商贩走去。</p><p>徐仁宇从货架上挑了一个陆东植会喜欢的颜色，上面写着他来寺院的唯一目的，他明明不信这些玩意，但遇到了陆东植，他什么都愿意去相信。</p><p>手下看着他家大少在一排排灯笼架上找到一个还没有被人占领的空位，把手里刚刚买来的灯笼挂了上去，他不禁开口问了，为什么明明已经求到了平安符，还要再买一个祈福灯笼？</p><p>“再多一个，他岂不是能更加平安吗？”徐仁宇双手插兜仰头望着已经够不着的灯笼，像看到了什么画面一样笑了出来。</p><p>徐仁宇明明笑着，他却觉得他们家大少现在特别悲伤。</p><p>“大少......”</p><p>可转眼间那股悲伤就不见了，徐仁宇把流连的目光收了回来，没有再回头看上一眼身后谢了花的槐树和风中摇摆的五彩灯笼。</p><p>“回去吧。”</p><p>这平和神圣的地方，呆久了容易察觉到自己的格格不入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车辆刚停在家门口，徐仁宇旁边的车窗就被人敲得跟上门讨债一样，听得人心烦。徐仁宇直接开门推了出去，眼里的不耐烦光明正大地甩了周英民一脸。</p><p>周英民被他推门的动作撞得直往后退，人精的他立刻就从徐仁宇的这番动作里明白了现在不是调侃的时候，举起双手以示投降，好让徐仁宇别对自己认真地下狠手，“冷静，冷静！我只是好奇你竟然会迟到，不是只是去拿个礼物回来而已吗？”</p><p>他眼睛转溜了两圈，还是问到了他最想问的问题上，“所以你最后选了什么东西送给你家的小家伙？”</p><p>徐仁宇知道周英民是想看他笑话，还会告诉他自己编了手链吗？会就怪了。“跟你有什么关系？”带有杀气的眼神瞥了一眼周英民，对方偷摸着做了个鬼脸之后学会了噤声。</p><p>“徐大少，”屋内的大厅里曹宥真正坐着喝茶，一点都不拘束甚至可以用悠闲来形容她此刻坐在敌家地盘的姿态，茶杯被轻轻放下，曹宥真那张美艳的脸看向走进来的徐仁宇，“虽然让客人等主人有失于待客之道，不过徐家别院的茶很合我意，我就不追究徐大少的失礼了。”</p><p>她不是平白无故地来的，她要知道徐仁宇的这个大本营到底是不是真如徐仁宇和她所说，或者说和她掌握的资料一样，而不只是可怕的冰山一角。</p><p>“曹大小姐，恕我招待不周，这边请。”</p><p>徐仁宇和周英民对视了一眼，他将曹宥真和其亲信带至商谈室，而周英民先在外面打点今天在别院工作的人。</p><p>“徐大少，在谈正事之前我想问你一件事。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“子弹够用吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇从她这拿到金弓单的联络方式之后，虽然买与不买的选择权决定在徐仁宇的手里，但这笔生意真的谈拢了后她多多少少有关注过徐仁宇的购买量。</p><p>尽管跟她手里持有的数目相比如同九牛一毛，但是她对于徐仁宇还是不能完全信任，她怕徐仁宇暗底给她留了一手。</p><p>如果徐仁宇找金弓单只是为了在她面前演一出戏......</p><p>曹家人可不想在徐家人手里栽倒第二次。</p><p>徐仁宇一听就明白了，他不是不能理解曹宥真的小心，相反，和曹宥真这种谨慎行事的人合作起来他们成功的概率才会大幅提升。他将那两箱保管得好好的手枪拿了出来，摆在桌上毫无保留地展示给曹宥真看。</p><p>“曹大小姐，韩国早就不是以前的那个韩国了，枪——不过只是最后的保险手段而已......”</p><p>“这个年头，比拿枪顶在别人头上还要更能威胁到对方的方法太多了。”</p><p>曹宥真看着面前跟金弓单汇报给自己的时候一模一样的枪支和数量，她纤长的睫毛半垂着在卧蚕处投下一片阴影，回想起刚才她进入别院时观察到那些手下的身上都没有别着枪，就连徐仁宇和周英民也是一样，没有配枪。</p><p>几乎快要垄断整个韩国枪支生意的曹宥真觉得徐仁宇的这番说辞完全就是在败坏她的生意，不过同时她也意识到了，她和徐仁宇是两种不同的坏人。</p><p>她是暴露在明面上的，而徐仁宇则会潜进黑暗里。</p><p>她也不得不承认，有枪就意味着招摇，不仅容易吸引警方的视线还容易引起别家的注意，枪支在韩国的土地上的确没有那么好卖。她年幼接下从父辈传下来的重担，费了多少血泪才终于握住这条命脉能够跟徐宗贤分庭抗礼。</p><p>靠的不过是那份侮辱带来的仇恨。</p><p>曹宥真摇摇头，曾经的她怎么会想过有朝一日竟然会和那个她恨不得碎尸万端的人的儿子心平气和面对面坐着，讨论如何将那个人拉下位的事情。</p><p>“靠这么几支枪去颠覆足足支撑了半个世纪的势力，徐仁宇，是不是有点过家家了？”</p><p>徐仁宇看了一眼曹宥真，把打开的手提箱合了起来，“我说过，这只是达到我们目的的其中一种办法而已，除非必要，我们就不需要走到那一步。”</p><p>“徐宗贤从早几年开始就一直想把他手下的那些势力全部洗白，巴结了不少和这边不沾边的人，也尝到了很多这边所没有的甜头......”</p><p>“他——已经不甘于只在这边混了。”徐宗贤想爬到哪里去，徐仁宇再清楚不过。</p><p>他往后靠着沙发，略显得自信，“所以曹大小姐没必要担心这个问题，徐宗贤现在顶多用枪打打猎，别说他手里的那几笔枪支生意了，我相信曹大小姐肯定也听到过风声，赚一半赔一半，还往铁门里搭进去不少人。”说到这徐仁宇都觉得解气。</p><p>“更何况生意大头全在你手里，他也不可能找你做生意。所以就算他现在手里依旧还有一批枪，我认为也没有什么好怕的......”徐仁宇喝下一口甘甜的清茶，润了润他的喉咙，“毕竟既然曹大小姐肯和我合作的话，并不需要担心自己手里的枪够不够的问题吧？”</p><p>原来徐仁宇是这个意思，曹宥真听了了然一笑。</p><p>曹宥真瞥了一眼现在才进来的周英民，看着他把手机关机了放在一旁之后才缓缓开口。“呵，的确，徐大少的这招算盘打得漂亮。既然这一步我们已经谈妥，不如接下来继续聊聊之前我们商量过的计划？”</p><p>“当初徐大少要我办的事情我都已经办到了，那么我倒想问问，你们的事已经进行到哪一个阶段了？”</p><p>徐仁宇的话就如同一枚左右战况的棋，一旦落下，就再无反悔之意，“曹大小姐放心，已经进入最后阶段了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卡拉OK的包厢里灯光闪得眼花缭乱，一群人坐在沙发里闹腾地唱着歌，与其说是唱歌不如说是鬼哭狼嚎，陆东植就是其中一位，抓着麦克风乱唱着，没有一个调在上面，喊累了就把麦克风塞到别人怀里，拿起桌上自己的果汁准备解渴。</p><p>“东植，喝酒吗？”一杯黄灿灿的液体递到他的面前，他的朋友笑着问他。</p><p>“我喝不了酒，果汁吧！碰杯！”陆东植弯着眉眼把装有果汁的玻璃杯跟别人的撞了撞，他其实不是不能喝酒，不久前才在徐仁宇面前喝过，还醉了。但那是在徐仁宇面前，自那次酒吧的事以后，虽然看上去已经没事，可实际上他内心还是留下了阴影，他平时里碰不得，只有徐仁宇在他身边的时候他才会充满安全感地去接受这些东西。</p><p>“行，没事！你随意！我干了！”</p><p>好在同学并不介意他的拒绝，陆东植刚喝下一口却突然觉得脑袋有些发懵，他以为是房间太闷的原因，便跟旁边的同学说了句自己要出去走走。</p><p>“咳、咳咳咳！”水龙头的水哗哗地流着，陆东植双手沾水拍了拍自己的脸蛋，试图让自己的大脑清醒起来。</p><p>他不仅感觉自己脑袋有些不清醒，现在甚至连心脏的跳动都开始变得猛烈。</p><p>就像有什么从自己的身体里被抽走了一样。</p><p>信息素呢？</p><p>徐仁宇的信息素不见了！</p><p>陆东植惊恐地看向厕所里的镜子，伸手摸向自己的腺体，怎么努力也看不见自己后颈，但他清楚地感觉到那一直存在在自己体内的徐仁宇的冷杉香现在消失了，不见了，他感知不到了......</p><p>这是怎么回事？他慌张得开始胡思乱想，是不是仁宇哥出、出什么事了？！</p><p>陆东植越想越害怕，从厕所出去没几步就撞上正好从包厢里出来的沈宝景，“宝、宝景！我，我感觉不到仁宇哥的信息素了！”</p><p>沈宝景听了也不可思议，怎么可能呢！怎么可能一下子就感受不到标记了呢？！她见陆东植慌成这样，试图让陆东植先冷静下来，“东植，你，你别急！我先帮你看看！是不是标记被碰到还是什么的......”</p><p>沈宝景找了个没人经过的小角落绕到陆东植的身后，陆东植刚一解下脖子上的颈圈，她捂着嘴巴觉得不可置信。</p><p>“东植！标记不见了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. [宇植]鹤声（四十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机......”</p><p>反反复复，反反复复，无论他打多少次电话，徐仁宇的手机永远只回应着这份冰冷的机械声，让陆东植的心脏跌至不见底的深渊，看不清面前的景象。</p><p>怎么会呢......怎么会呢......</p><p>明明出门的时候还一切如常，好消息让头上的天空看起来无比晴朗，目送自己的仁宇哥还带着微笑，怎么现在自己就感知不到他的信息素了呢？连标记都......</p><p>“东植！你要去哪！？”</p><p>陆东植的思绪被沈宝景的询问打断，他手臂被人用力抓着，回头看见沈宝景眼睛里的担心。</p><p>现在需要担心的不是他，是徐仁宇啊！陆东植颤抖着唇，生怕是别院出了什么事才会和徐仁宇没了联系，“仁、仁宇哥可能出了什么事，我、我得回去......”</p><p>手里抓着的胳膊都在发抖，沈宝景知道陆东植这是关心则乱，现在说什么估计都行不通，她作为朋友只能再说上一句：“要不我陪你一起回去吧？”</p><p>可是陆东植却谢绝了，“宝景你是今天聚会的组织者，怎么能提前走呢？我一个人回去没事的......”张七星还在外面呢，他没事的……</p><p>陆东植把路都堵死了，沈宝景也没辙，“那你注意安全！”然后看着陆东植的背影冲出了大楼消失在茫茫人海之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>烧开的热水浇在被漏网兜住的茶叶上，灼热的蒸汽化作缭缭白烟，而浸润茶叶的水滴下清香的甘甜，徐仁宇扶着水壶，眼睛里不知道在想些什么。等水面上升在茶壶的内腔里咕噜作响，他熟练地将手一抬，盖上壶盖后注意力又重新回到了他们三人的闲谈上。</p><p>最应该谈论的大事刚刚定下，曹组的二把手就起身离开了，只是曹宥真说这里的茶好，要再多留一会，就一直赖在他们这，让他和周英民不得不继续陪她聊天。</p><p>“啊，对了，我不久前听到了一个消息，还想着今天跟徐大少你求证呢，介意我八卦一会吗？”</p><p>曹宥真本想等着这壶茶泡好，可是嘴巴里又不爱停歇，抓起茶几上削好的苹果吃了起来。</p><p>徐仁宇当然不愿意曹宥真八卦自己，但是没法，现在是他要借曹宥真的势力，只好点点头，“什么事？”</p><p>“徐宗贤那老不死的好像正在帮你介绍相亲对象？真的假的？”</p><p>徐仁宇的手顿了顿，抬眼瞥了曹宥真一刀，沉默了半天才回答了这个八卦：“真的。”</p><p>得到当事人确认消息的真实性之后曹宥真连苹果都不啃了，眼睛里充满了看戏的热情，伏身凑过去接着问，“都给你介绍了谁啊？你好歹是他儿子，总不能介绍些差到令人发指的给你吧？见过面了吗？”</p><p>曹宥真的这一连串发问让徐仁宇觉得自己仿佛遇见了那位在他身边喋喋不休地介绍对方哪里好哪里不错的中介人，他把茶杯递了过去，好堵住曹宥真那张嘴，“曹大小姐问得太多了。”</p><p>“那我简洁一点问呗！”</p><p>“如果在我们行动之前他要让你结婚，你会为了我们的计划听他的安排吗？”曹宥真问在了靶心，她撑着下巴悠哉等待徐仁宇的反应。</p><p>口中的甘甜顿然无味，徐仁宇把手里空荡的茶杯放下，湿润的唇瓣慢慢抿出他的回答。</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>曹宥真刚想说点什么，没想到被徐仁宇拦了去，“但我另有打算。”</p><p>徐仁宇这话说得深意十足，曹宥真听了挑眉，想起以前的一些人和事，不由地笑了起来，“也是，问你这些干什么。”</p><p>“别说你会不会接受一场被安排的婚姻了，我们这种在刀尖上讨生活，不知道哪天可能就没命的人顶多就玩一玩感情，不太适合找个人许下誓言要共度一生......”曹宥真玩着手里的打火机，打开又合上，合上又打开的，看着飘忽的火苗出神，“只会连累人呀。”</p><p>脑海里的那张笑脸沾着血，曹宥真强行把那画面压了下去，打火机的火苗灭了，自己的眼睛也闭了起来。</p><p>不能想，忘了吧。</p><p>“咳！”周英民下意识观察了一下徐仁宇的脸色，果然不出他所料，曹宥真的话音都还没落的时候那脸就已经黑得跟炭快有得一拼了。他只好赶紧咳嗽了几声，往曹宥真的果碟里多塞了葡萄之类的水果，恨不得她赶紧闭嘴。</p><p>“曹、曹大小姐，您这么操心徐仁宇的事干吗？不如来操心操心我的？我最近正好......”周英民正说着呢，被曹宥真的抬眼唬得立马没了声音。</p><p>倒不是曹宥真吓他，只是眼底的情绪还没有彻底收起来，她轻启红唇，笑意不明，“周老板，你可不是我的菜。”</p><p>随后她转了转眼珠子，瞥了一眼桌上被周英民重新填满的果碟，明白了他的暗示，又往徐仁宇那炭黑的脸色看了看，她突然想起了两三年前在酒吧被徐仁宇抱走的omega少年，还有当年那值得被珍藏起来的徐仁宇慌乱的表情，难道说......</p><p>曹宥真立刻切换回了自己之前那份玩世不恭的模样，将一颗葡萄塞进嘴里，咬破脆弱的柔软。她知道刚才说的那番话可能说错了场合和对象，所以赶紧圆了回来，为徐仁宇留出一条可以喘气的后路，“不过，这要是真有喜欢的人了的话，也不是不可以结......你看比如......”原谅她想从这道上的人里找出一个足以信服的佳话，可脑子里翻来覆去找了半天，还不如不说出来。</p><p>曹宥真把嘴里的酸甜吞咽下肚，回味竟然在嗓子眼里发苦，让她不得不赶紧抓起桌上的茶水送进自己喉咙，去冲洗掉那份被卡住的难受。</p><p>当她把茶杯重新放回茶几上时，她瞧见徐仁宇看向她，眼里藏起来的话她竟一眼就能读懂。这大概是他们不一样，也一样的原因吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很奇怪，别院大门这时候竟然关着，也没有人在外边看守。陆东植离家越近，心脏就跳得越快。</p><p>他敲了敲门，万幸立马门就被从里面打开了。</p><p>李子的头探了出来，见是陆东植站在外面，吓了一跳，“陆少爷，您怎么现在就回来了啊？”</p><p>“仁宇哥呢？他怎么样了？他没事吧？我打他手机都一直没接？......他在哪？”陆东植一进门就急冲冲地四处找人，边找还一个劲地在问李子徐仁宇的情况。</p><p>李子听着陆东植话语里的担心听得是一脸糊涂，又看了一眼陆东植身后表情是一言难尽的张七星，他也不知道这是出了什么事，“大少他，没什么事啊？他在家呢！”</p><p>他试图让张七星跟他透露一点消息，可张七星竟然一点反应都不给，只是让他老老实实回答就好。</p><p>为什么张七星会这样？因为他也急啊！你说这叫个什么事嘛？！他不过是在外面小摊上吃着喝着等着陆东植玩完以后出来，没想到人是提前出来了，但竟然抓着他衣领就是一副要哭的样子，跟他说标记没了，差点他快成了路人眼中的当事人之一。</p><p>标记怎么会没了呢？这问题不是出在陆东植身上就是出在徐仁宇身上，但既然陆东植没有头绪，那只能找徐仁宇问个清楚了！</p><p>李子见陆东植就要往会谈室的方向走去，想要喊下陆东植，“陆少爷！陆少爷！大少他在里面和客人谈事情，您......”他劝阻的话都还没说完，就被张七星拉到一旁去了，“陆少爷的事非常紧急！这边才是出大事了！”</p><p>“啊？出什么大事了？”李子还没能明白过来就被张七星拖远了。</p><p>“不过，这要是真有喜欢的人了的话，也不是不可以结......”</p><p>陆东植靠近着会谈室，听见里面飘出来的声音隐隐约约的，结什么？结婚吗？和什么客人能谈这些事情？</p><p>陆东植贴在房门旁边，秉着气息好奇着里面谈话的内容，那个女声是谁？问的对象又是谁？是徐仁宇吗？</p><p>没想到迎来的是一时间的沉默，陆东植觉得会不会是自己暴露了，所以才没有了后面的对话。要不干脆走进去把标记的事情说个清楚！陆东植正这样想着，里面他可以很确定是徐仁宇的声音响了起来。</p><p>徐仁宇说：“我不会结婚，也不会有喜欢的人。”</p><p>他......在说什么......</p><p>离着一墙之隔，陆东植听着徐仁宇说的话不禁愣住了。不会有喜欢的人......是什么意思......</p><p>徐仁宇，你说的话是什么意思......</p><p>陆东植想要立刻让徐仁宇跟他解释清楚，他不想再听下去了，他......陆东植刚刚动身，一不小心碰倒了旁边装饰用的花瓶。</p><p>“乓啷”一声陶瓷碎在地面的声音让房间里的人都朝门口望了过来，陆东植默默走出来，眼泪在眼眶里打滚。</p><p>花瓶碎裂的那一瞬间他好像意识到了一个一直被他忽略掉的事实：</p><p>徐仁宇从来没有说过他喜欢自己。</p><p>那个人就坐在他面前，看见他的到来脸色都没有一丝变化，似乎早就做好了被他质问的准备，是不是连标记消失他都是早就知道了的？</p><p>只是瞒着他......只有他自己在那像个傻子一样悲欢喜乐全为了这个人......</p><p>“都出去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. [宇植]鹤声（四十九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>叹这一口气是干什么呢？徐仁宇？你是觉得我打扰到你的计划了吗？</p><p>曹宥真扭头望向陆东植，将惊讶掩了下去，她没有想到这个男生竟然还和徐仁宇呆在一起，甚至还能随意进出徐仁宇的地盘无人阻拦，所以徐仁宇刚才那个和她对视的眼神果然是因为眼前这个人了。</p><p>虽然她知道刚才徐仁宇的那一串话如果已经被陆东植听到，那么徐仁宇后面肯定不会有什么好果子吃，可她也没必要呆在这里看一场凄凄惨惨的苦情戏码，不如同周英民一起把场地留给这两位需要沟通的人。</p><p>周英民是了解徐仁宇的，正是因为他了解，所以他在经过陆东植身旁时张口想要替徐仁宇解释一声，他才刚打开嘴巴，就被陆东植望了一眼，同时也望见了陆东植眼里的痛，想起了以前对陆东植说过的一句话：陆东植，你不该和他牵扯得更深的。他警告过了，然而陆东植还是走到了今天这一步，于是他闭起了嘴巴。这是一道他作为旁人也解不开的题，他知道徐仁宇的苦衷，却无法无视这样的做法对陆东植造成的伤害。</p><p>所以周英民决定沉默地走开，他在短时间内能够想到的最好解决办法就是离开，让陆东植和徐仁宇自己去抉择他们的未来。</p><p>此刻会谈室只剩下徐仁宇和陆东植两个人面对着面，一个在里，一个在外，僵持着不去作率先凿破冰面的那个人。</p><p>还是陆东植实在忍不住徐仁宇这副闭口不谈的模样才先开的口，“那个......我......信，信息素......”</p><p>徐仁宇看着面前陆东植站在门口哑着嗓子想要把眼泪压回去的样子，他一定是听到了刚才自己说的话，但是为什么突然回来？明明听见了刚才的那番话为什么不现在当着他的面提出来？</p><p>陆东植提到信息素，又一直在不安地摸着他的后颈，徐仁宇确定了，刚才自己感知到的陆东植的信息素减弱果然是因为假性标记的衰减期到了。他像是决定好了什么，再开口时的语气让陆东植觉得陌生，“你如果是要问我你身上的alpha信息素突然减少的问题，那一次你发ᝰ情的时候我在你腺体上弄的是假性标记，现在到了衰减期，之后不久你身上属于我的标记就会不见。”</p><p>什么不久......它已经不见了！</p><p>“原......原来，你一直都知道，是吗？仁宇哥？”陆东植走进房间里，走到徐仁宇面前。</p><p>徐仁宇垂眼回答道：“是，我从一开始就知道。”他站起身来，把手插进兜里，却无人知道他藏起来的手握紧得需要多么用力才能让自己保持住这样摇摇欲坠的云淡风轻。</p><p>“我一直在骗你。”</p><p>“陆东植，不要再把你的那些感情强塞到我这了，我不需要。”</p><p>“强......塞......？”陆东植睁大了眼睛不敢相信这是从徐仁宇的嘴里说出来的话，“徐仁宇，你、你是不是故意说这些我会难过的话给我听的？你明明......明明知道我，我会......”他心脏此刻被徐仁宇捏在手里，光是这样还不行，还要往死里把他掐出血来。</p><p>“我知道，但你的心情跟我有什么关系。”</p><p>说这话的时候徐仁宇都不敢去看陆东植的表情，他个懦夫，只能半阖着眼往地上盯，在陆东植面前装出他永远不该对着陆东植作出来的不屑一顾，这样他才能把这束他偷来的光还给天上。</p><p>陆东植，不要再对我施舍你那些珍贵的感情了。你是别人眼中的星星，不应该坠入我染血的怀抱。</p><p>我这个坏人凭什么值得一个这么好的你？如果失去你能让你远离我身边的威胁，那我已经做好了觉悟。</p><p>这是对你最好的选择......</p><p>当他将眼睛抬起，里面已经藏好了自己对陆东植全部的情感，这招徐仁宇太会了，从小时候到现在，他学会得彻底，他不会让陆东植看出来什么的，一定。</p><p>陆东植被他眼里的无情再一次刺痛了内心。他忍不住抓住徐仁宇的手臂，“什么关系？我们明明！”他突然想起自己脖子上已经消失的标记，眼底尽是黯然，“我们什么关系也没有了吗？难道你养了我这么多年一直都只是为了报答我爸当年帮了你一次而已吗！我在你眼里到底算什么！徐仁宇！”</p><p>“徐仁宇！”</p><p>他激动地摇晃着徐仁宇，得不来一声的回应。</p><p>“那，那个时候你为什么要来抱我......”陆东植揪着徐仁宇的衣服，脆弱地把头抵在他的胸前。心脏啊，如果你会帮徐仁宇说话，那你告诉我好不好？</p><p>徐仁宇收在兜里的手隐忍着去拥抱陆东植的冲动，他不能这样，不能的......</p><p>“所以我一直都很后悔，”</p><p>“当时我为什么要跟你上ᝰ床。”他必须狠下心，让陆东植对自己断了念想。</p><p>“够，够了......徐仁宇，不要再说了......我，我不想从你嘴里听到这些......让我，我先一个人静一静......”陆东植的身子晃晃悠悠着，甩开徐仁宇想要捂着耳朵逃走。</p><p>“我在外面替你找了一套房子，你如果不想见到我，以后可以去那边住着，不用回来。”</p><p>以后好好过平常人的生活，不要被我卷进这边的世界来了。</p><p>徐仁宇的话从手指的缝隙里不放过地挤进耳朵里，陆东植转过头来不可置信地自己听到了什么。“你......你这是在赶我走吗？当年简单一句话把我带回来，现在又简单一句话把我赶出去吗？”</p><p>徐仁宇嘴唇动了动，又抿了回去。</p><p>陆东植觉得自己掉进了一个装满苦涩的大缸里，他的眼睛，他的喉咙，他的心脏全都被苦涩所淹没，难受得他想呕吐，“好啊，我走！徐仁宇，这是我最后一次听你的话。”</p><p>陆东植，你就这么被他骗了好几年啊！</p><p>既然徐仁宇要他走，他的确没有了资格留在这个院子里，他是徐家的谁啊？他谁都不是。</p><p>“东...陆东植......”</p><p>陆东植觉得自己还真是个傻子，听见骗子叫他名字的时候竟然还心存妄想地停下脚步。</p><p>结果是徐仁宇问他：“上次在摩天轮上提过的奖励，你...你还要吗？”</p><p>“不要了，徐仁宇，我要的你从来没有想过要给我。”</p><p>陆东植咬牙，恨徐仁宇这时候竟然还有脸提起“奖励”，也恨那个选择停下脚步的自己，他已经不想再看到徐仁宇这个骗子，夺门头也不回地跑走了。</p><p>徐仁宇见陆东植彻底走了，垂眼把自己兜里的手抽了出来，从西服外套的内兜里掏出自己上午亲自去拿回来的求过平安符的手编链子，攥在手心里，掌心全是掐进肉里的指印。</p><p>他准备了很久的手链，送不出去了。</p><p>但他又想起住持和曹宥真说过的话，望着手里的手链觉得好笑，没有送出去好啊，编得这么丑，陆东植怎么会喜欢呢？</p><p>不和我在一起才是真正的平安符吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆东植第二天就把自己的东西从别院里搬了出来，他来的时候本来身上没带什么东西，走的时候却发现要带走的几乎都是徐仁宇给自己买的，只有自己手里捧着的木盒才是唯一一份父母留给自己的。</p><p>他真是太依赖徐仁宇了，所以才会做了一场痴心妄想到永久的梦，醒来落得被人扫地出门的下场。</p><p>他要谢谢徐仁宇到现在为止没有出现在他面前，没有板着那张脸注视着他以这样的方式离开，没有......</p><p>周英民看着陆东植忍着哭意眼角都被憋红了地把行李放进车的后备箱，手里面抱着那个装有吊坠的木盒进了后座，他问过躲在门后面以这样的方式送陆东植离开的徐仁宇，为什么到这种地步了也不出来看人一眼。</p><p>得到的回答是：他应该不喜欢我出现在他面前了。</p><p>周英民挺佩服徐仁宇的，徐仁宇对自己是真的狠，方方面面的狠，连感情这种最容易让人心生脆弱的东西都能狠下来斩断，他做不来。</p><p>“你真的就这样放手了？连名单你都不拿过来就让他这样走了？”</p><p>或许吧，他可以认为徐仁宇真的只是玩玩陆东植而已，但这个想法根本禁不起推敲，如果徐仁宇还是以前那个一切以扳倒徐宗贤为目的出发的徐仁宇，他不可能不把陆东植手里的吊坠拿过来，他们心心念念的吊坠在他们眼皮子底下光明正大地放了多少年，徐仁宇碰都没有去碰。</p><p>他说时机不到，周英民怎么听不出来这是借口。</p><p>因为那是陆东植父母的遗物，所以徐仁宇才不去动的，不是吗？徐仁宇吃了那么多苦头，不都是因为他不肯把陆东植带进这场纷争吗?</p><p>周英民很想问徐仁宇，这值得吗？</p><p>“难道我们必须要拿着那份名单才能把那个人拉下来吗？”</p><p>门外汽车启动发出的声响让徐仁宇喉结动了动，他躲在门后，从大门的缝隙中偷看了一眼坐在车后座低着头的陆东植。</p><p>他尽量把陆东植的每一根头发丝都刻进脑海里，毕竟这是最后一次陆东植在他的眼前了。</p><p>陆东植从他的生活里走了。</p><p>最后也没能看到那孩子的正脸呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. [宇植]鹤声（五十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原来他的身边其实可以没有徐仁宇。</p><p>陆东植望着窗外已经泛黄甚至还会被风吹下来的树叶，花了好一阵子才想明白这个事实。他应该去习惯的，因为这算是他第二次沦为孤独的一个人了。</p><p>小时候不懂事的自己还无理取闹地让徐仁宇陪着自己参加开学典礼、毕业典礼......为的就是希望徐仁宇能够帮自己抵消掉心中那份孤独感，哪怕是假象也好，至少美好过真实。</p><p>可这份虚幻的泡沫在阳光的照耀中终还是圆不住了，“啪”地一声把他丢进了现实里，他才知道，没有熟人陪伴的开学仪式是多么的陌生。</p><p>最要好的宝景考去了隔壁的警察大学，在这里他不认识任何人。</p><p>但陆东植觉得他又是幸运的，因为即将成为同学的陌生人热情地接纳了他。轻松的气氛转移了陆东植的注意力，他不再情绪低沉，不再被徐仁宇所影响。</p><p>他可以没有徐仁宇的，就像徐仁宇让他走的时候还为他准备好的银行卡一样。</p><p>还没开学的时候他就已经在学校附近找了一家咖啡店店员的工作，只要他花钱不大手大脚，攒那么两三个月，他就可以从徐仁宇为他准备的房子里搬出来。</p><p>既然他们两人根本就不存在关系，那么他也做不到还能心平气和地住进属于徐仁宇的房子里，那样的自己像个什么？</p><p>开学已经有快两个月了，尽管现在正应该是大一新生们尽情活跃的时候，陆东植还是勤勤恳恳地赚着他需要的钱。他也的确很节省，按他的计划首月的租金和定金还真被他省吃俭用凑上了不少，可相中的房子似乎炙手可热，房东一直在催他赶紧把钱交上，不然这房子就不帮他留着，直接租给下一个人了。</p><p>明明就差那么一点钱就够了，陆东植也想尽早从那个房子里搬出来，他发誓只动那张银行卡一点点，之后等钱富余了就立马还上！</p><p>一天又要过去了，陆东植看了一眼店外已经暗下来的天空，今天已经是他搬家出来的第十一天。</p><p>徐仁宇那边对于他搬家的动静一点也没有。</p><p>陆东植不得不承认，在他动了搬家这个念想的时候，他想过——徐仁宇如果知道自己没有呆在他为自己准备的房子里，他会不会来找自己。</p><p>的确，他没有徐仁宇也依然能够继续生活下去。</p><p>但是他会贪婪，会怀念他们在一起的日子。</p><p>可徐仁宇没有动静，是在告诉他他和徐仁宇是真的就这样结束了吗？</p><p>陆东植拿着桌布擦拭着刚刚离店的客人呆过的位置，默默呼出一口气，他想等徐仁宇认清他对自己的感情，这么多天他反反复复地回想着那一天徐仁宇说的伤人的话，他不相信这是徐仁宇的真话。</p><p>因为他和徐仁宇呆过的日子，他眼里一直注视着的徐仁宇，还有徐仁宇拥抱住他的时候的感觉，这些都不会骗人。</p><p>徐仁宇，你爱我的，对吗？</p><p>“东植，晚班真的可以吗？”</p><p>今天晚上的晚班其实不应该是由陆东植上，因为自从搬了家后他总是觉得有人在不知道的地方看着他，为了以防万一，这几天陆东植都没有把打工时间安排到特别晚。可是架不住一起打工的小伙伴临时有事，在店长的询问下陆东植勉强答应了下来。</p><p>那种被人在背地里悄悄注视着的感觉不是不可怕。说来可笑，这种本来令人毛骨悚然的事情，他竟然还想着希望是徐仁宇在不知道的哪里看着他。</p><p>“嗯，没事的。”</p><p>好在今天晚班的时候来店的客人不是很多，就算是陆东植一个人在店里也忙得过来。</p><p>到了关店的时间，陆东植把店里的事情都整理得干干净净之后走到店外才发现原来已经下起了雨，还不小，打在柏油马路上都能听见个声响。</p><p>“糟糕，没有带伞。”</p><p>不顺归不顺的，他还是得先把店外的卷闸门给拉下来后再说怎么回家的事。陆东植拿着长杆去够闸门，余光里一个身影闯进了他的视野。周围的店铺大多关了，能照亮在他身上的只有路边默默无闻的路灯。雨很大，他朝陆东植走过来的时候手里还撑着伞。</p><p>那人和徐仁宇差不多高，陆东植盯着他的脚步，心跳声越来越快。</p><p>可那人径直从陆东植的身旁经过，路过的时候也许是由于陆东植过于直愣愣的眼神，那人还朝陆东植点了点头。陆东植把眼睛从别人身上收了回来，不是他。</p><p>陆东植你在想什么呢？</p><p>他把卷闸门拉下来关好，望着外面下得更大的雨感到一阵烦闷。看来这雨一时半会也小不下来了，还是赶紧抄小道跑回家吧。</p><p>雨真的很大，陆东植左躲右躲地还是淋成了落汤鸡。湿透的衣服失去了保暖的作用，夜晚的寒意立刻钻进不堪一击的皮肤里，陆东植双手环着自己小跑在寂静的巷子里。</p><p>也不知是不是路上的环境太像那些悬疑故事里爱用上的情景：大雨，小巷，一个人。</p><p>陆东植小跑着，大脑也无法控制地开始胡思乱想。小巷远不比大马路，路灯相互之间都无法照亮，远远地成为彼方的一盏孤灯。照不亮的地方就被黑夜吞噬，埋伏在两侧，等待着毫不知情的猎物。</p><p>雨水积成的水滩让人的脚步变得不再沉闷，只是混着雨声才没有那么容易分辨清晰。陆东植注意力全在自己的后方，因为那种被注视的感觉又出现了。他耳朵里总能听到隐隐约约的脚步声，但那节奏更像是自己的慌乱，所以他放慢了脚步，眼睛紧紧盯着地面上被路灯投射出来的影子。</p><p>路面被灯光照得昏黄，雨滴打在自己身上的声音被陆东植静心筛去，他突然停住自己的脚步，在地面上出现另一个会动的影子的瞬间他壮着胆子猛然一个回头。</p><p>你到底是谁！</p><p>“妈的，吓老子一跳！神经病啊！”</p><p>一看就喝得不少的醉汉对着陆东植破口大骂，嘴里那浓烈的酒臭味让陆东植都不得不往后退了一步。“不，不好意思。”陆东植淋着雨跟人赔礼，好在那醉汉也不是爱挑事的类型，瞪了陆东植一眼之后骂骂咧咧地就走了。</p><p>别说是那个醉汉了，连陆东植都觉得自己有点疑神疑鬼、小题大做。可心里的那份恐惧感却迟迟不肯消散，没完没了地提醒他：看不见的危险就藏在自己身后。</p><p>陆东植又不安地回头再看了自己身后一眼，小巷是笔直的，一眼就能望尽他走过的路，的确看不到任何其他人的身影。</p><p>真是自己的错觉吧。</p><p>陆东植这样想着，摇摇头继续往前赶路，马上就快到家了。</p><p>可是......</p><p>“哒、哒、哒......”</p><p>“哒、哒、哒......”</p><p>那个脚步声又出现了！</p><p>除非用刚刚走到他前面去了的醉汉又绕回到他身后来解释这个隐隐约约的脚步声，否则自己刚才明明确认过没有人的小巷怎么又会突然出现和刚才一模一样的脚步声！</p><p>真不是自己的错觉！</p><p>一次可能是因为巧合，但第二次就只能是故意了。</p><p>陆东植这下有些慌了，他不再放缓脚步来再次确认，而是不知不觉走得飞快，想要摆脱身后这个不明身份的人。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>路灯暂时性地罢工，他忘记了前面下坡砌出来的台阶，雨天路滑，着急的陆东植踩了个空，直接摔了下去。</p><p>万幸的是这一段的台阶不高，阶数也没有那么多，陆东植摔下去的时候护住了自己的脑袋，没有伤得很严重，但脚被扭到连尝试着起来都很吃力。可传进耳朵里的脚步声没有停下，甚至变得明目张胆起来，向着他越来越近。</p><p>这种无力感一下子把陆东植拉回了他不愿回想起来的曾经在酒吧里发生的事，当时的他也......也是这样，根本动弹不得......唯一的希望就是徐仁宇能够找到他，能够来保护他......</p><p>脚步声已经停在了自己耳边，这次他没有徐仁宇了。</p><p>“陆少爷！有没有哪里伤着？！”</p><p>听着这声音，陆东植慢慢松开自己捂住头的手，雨滴已经不会打在自己脸上，因为有一把伞立在自己上方。他把挂在睫毛上的雨水眨下去，看清眼前询问自己的人。</p><p>“七星哥......”他冷得泛白的嘴唇动了动，“是他让你跟着我的吗？”</p><p>“是。”张七星见陆东植起不来，伸手想去拉他，嘴里还在解释，“您一声不响地搬了家，大少他担心您所以......”</p><p>原来徐仁宇不是没有动静......</p><p>他达到了目的，可为什么心里的那团火反而越烧越旺。陆东植甩开张七星伸过来的手，朝着无辜的他大吼，“他担心我就让他自己来啊！”</p><p>张七星的不知所措让陆东植反应过来自己的火气撒错了地方，张七星有什么错呢？他还帮了自己那么多。</p><p>陆东植坐在地上低着头，“回去吧，我不是跟你们什么关系都没有了吗？”</p><p>张七星一直都是站在陆东植这边的，看着也算是自己护着的小孩如今狼狈成这样，他怎么可能忍心留下陆东植一个人在这里。他观察了一下陆东植脚上的伤，已经肿起来了，“您这样走不了路，我先送您去附近诊所看看，看完我就回去。”</p><p>“不仅是大少担心您我才来的，我也很担心您。”</p><p>陆东植也很清楚，就目前他的这个脚，他连走都走不了，更何况谈回什么家了。</p><p>所以当张七星结完账走到他旁边坐下，陆东植摸着自己已经被包扎好的脚腕，慢慢开了口，“七星哥，这，这件事谢谢你。你......回去以后，别跟徐仁宇说我脚崴了的事。如果他要是问起来，就告诉他我过得还，还不错就行......”</p><p>他想起徐仁宇就生气，这人到底是想怎么样？</p><p>还要让他等多久才能等到这个人真正看清他们感情的时候？</p><p>“还有，以后不要让我看见你们了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>张七星怎么会不跟徐仁宇汇报这些事，他一到别院就把事情一五一十地全部说给了徐仁宇听。</p><p>“什么？他从台阶上摔下去了？东植......他怎么样了？”</p><p>徐仁宇之前听到陆东植那些什么打工之类的事情还能忍住，因为陆东植离开他之后的生活比他想得要更加顺利。他偷偷去过陆东植的大学入学仪式，也知道以陆东植的性格一定马上就能交到朋友。没有他，陆东植才能平平安安的。</p><p>可是怎么会摔下台阶？</p><p>幸好这一次只是崴了一下脚，但不保证......</p><p>徐仁宇不自觉地咬起自己的手指甲，出神地盯着凌乱的桌面，脑海里设想过无数令他后怕的画面。他坐立不安，从办公椅上离开后在房间里急得一团乱转，倒个水手都抖得不行，嘴里还絮絮叨叨地念着：“怎，怎么办......是不是徐忠贤已经发现他了？......不行，赶紧找个新地址让他搬走......”</p><p>徐忠贤拿陆东植威胁过他，尽管只是一个口头警告，但以徐忠贤现在的态度，他实在保不准那个人接下来的行动。</p><p>在陆东植刚离开的这段日子里，他行事已经十分小心了，因为他怕自己的一个不顺眼的动作让徐忠贤想起把陆东植找出来。</p><p>没错，他怕。</p><p>张七星和周英民几乎没有见过徐仁宇这幅担心受怕的模样，张七星上一次见还是那次酒吧陆东植出事的时候，他俩互相望了望对方，眼神不约而同。</p><p>张七星迟疑地开口：“大少，是意外。陆少爷没走稳，天色又暗，一不小心踩错了台阶自己摔下去的......我在那附近呆的这段时间都没有看见过会长的人在那一片出现，所以......”</p><p>您别在那不安地抖腿了行吗？</p><p>徐仁宇一听不是徐宗贤下的手，本来惨白的脸色立马好了很多，这才发现眼前的两个人都在用陌生的眼神看着自己，突然意识到自己刚才露出的极度不安的样子，这放在他身上显然是不合适的，自觉有些尴尬，收回还在嘴里咬着的指甲，藏进裤兜里，“啊......这样......”</p><p>“他看到你，说了什么吗？”徐仁宇转着话题，抬头看向张七星，眼里有他不用隐藏的期待。</p><p>张七星叹出一口气，不明白这两个分明相爱着的人为什么要变成现在这副模样，他参不透，只能当一个传话筒。</p><p>“陆少爷说，以后不要让他看到我们。”</p><p>徐仁宇眼睛里的亮光一下子就没了，他藏在裤兜里的手掐住自己的肉，才没把那一瞬间淹上喉咙的窒息表现出来。</p><p>周英民摇摇头，尽管自己也见过这样的苦情人，但轮到自己朋友身上的时候看着的确难过。“你看看你紧张那样，这么担心他会不会出事的话还不如直接把人放在身边看着呢，放在外面要哪一天真出事了你来都来不及。”</p><p>徐仁宇安安静静的，眼帘垂着，也没管周英民笑他，不知道在想些什么。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. [宇植]鹤声（五十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大少，”张七星远远地见到那辆轿车开回来的时候就急冲冲地跑了过去，刚替徐仁宇打开车门想要汇报自己才掌握不久的事，可偏偏刚说两个字就默默闭上了嘴。</p><p>因为徐仁宇靠着后座的椅背睡着了，手里还握着几张文件。</p><p>在陆东植搬出别院之后，他就觉得徐仁宇变了，更加忙于那些可有可无的业务，惧怕回家一般地成天呆在外面。可院子里的其他人却那么告诉他：大少不是变了，是回来了。</p><p>他的确不知道更早以前的徐仁宇是什么样子的，也想象不出来曾经的小孩怎么会像如今的大人这般忙碌。他只知道，这样的生活太难坚持下去，徐仁宇需要陆东植。</p><p>“咳...嗯？怎么？......已经到别院了？为什么不叫醒我？”徐仁宇不舒服地咳出一声，皱着眉头清醒过来，望着站在车门旁等待着的张七星，喉咙干涩着发出疑问。</p><p>“大少，要不您再休息一下吧？晚饭我让人待会再准备......”</p><p>张七星的顾虑还没说完，就被徐仁宇挥手拦截，“我还有文件没有看完，晚饭再说吧，我现在吃不下。”这几天灌下去的勾心斗角已经让他难以消化，甚至反胃到想要呕吐。</p><p>徐仁宇收拾了一下后座散落得乱七八糟的纸张，突然想起什么似的身体顿了一下，问起自己出发前就问过张七星的问题，“那边还好吗？”</p><p>除了唯一的那一天自己去陆东植的大学开学仪式上远远见过人一眼，他已经逼着自己很久没有去看过陆东植了，所有的信息全部通过张七星和互联网知道，但也只能知道个大概。</p><p>陆东植没有了自己也能过得下去。</p><p>张七星就知道徐仁宇会推掉晚饭，在内心默默叹了口气之后下定决心，凭着众院弟兄的支持豁出小命地喊出那句话来：“大少，您吃过晚饭之后我再跟您汇报！”</p><p>徐仁宇望了张七星一眼，急于知道陆东植近况的迫切胜过了他五脏六腑的翻搅。</p><p>好在一碗清淡的白粥舒缓了体内扭曲的疼痛，徐仁宇安安静静地咽下碗里最后一口白粥，立刻抬眼看向一旁恭敬站立的张七星，示意他汇报陆东植的情况。</p><p>“什么？在房屋中介那用了卡？”</p><p>张七星抿着嘴听徐仁宇的质问，其实他知道这个消息已经有那么一小段时间了，因为他在远远“守护”陆东植的期间看见过他去询问过好几家房屋中介公司，但由于他也不确定陆东植究竟会不会租其中的一间，而且这已经超过了徐仁宇要求他汇报的范围，他只要确认陆东植过得好不好、有没有被人欺负就行，剩下的汇报不汇报都在他的一念之间。</p><p>他不知道陆东植搬出大少为他准备的房子的用意，他只能赌，赌自己的这个决定会给这两人一个好的方向。</p><p>“是的，三天前您给陆少爷准备的卡第一次有了消费记录，显示的店名就是一家房屋中介公司，他们说陆少爷的确在他们那签订了租房手续。”</p><p>“他......搬去哪了？”</p><p>很遗憾张七星摇了摇头，“基于保护客户隐私原则，他们没有告诉我们陆少爷租的房子在哪。”因为他不清楚陆东植的用意，也猜不明白徐仁宇知道以后的打算，所以张七星并不准备现在就告诉徐仁宇陆东植的新住址。</p><p>“备车。”</p><p>徐仁宇盯着餐布上精致的花纹出了一会神，张七星以为他会就这样把这件事情消化下去，结果还是让他等到了这两个字。</p><p>拒绝了司机为他开车的请求，徐仁宇一上车引擎就被他弄得轰响，一骑绝尘消失在了众人的视野里。</p><p>为陆东植准备好的房子，地址他早就背得滚瓜烂熟，只是不曾打扰而已。车被他开得飞快，等真正到了楼下，徐仁宇却停在驾驶座上仰躺着深呼吸了很久，才鼓足勇气拔下钥匙熄了火。</p><p>他不想相信张七星的话。</p><p>的确是他自己让陆东植从身边离开的，可是他不想让陆东植......躲他......</p><p>徐仁宇沉着脸按下一楼大厅的密码，在电梯里的时候还在否认着张七星的话，可当他打开自己从未踏进去过的房门，看见里面整整齐齐干干净净，已经彻底没有了陆东植生活过的气息的房间时，徐仁宇觉得自己的心脏很冷。</p><p>如坠冰窖般的冷。</p><p>他一定是讨厌自己了。</p><p>所以才要搬走，就像自己厌恶那些热爱阴谋的老古板一样，一刻也不想多呆。</p><p>徐仁宇打开了灯，认认真真在空荡荡的房间里转上一圈，强行为陆东植的搬走找着不归咎于自己的借口。因为你看呐，这样生硬的如同样板房一般的布置，东植他怎么会喜欢呢？他喜欢偏暖色的内装，而不是这种灰蒙蒙的墙壁；他喜欢自己办公室里皮制偏硬的沙发，而不是这种棉麻裹成的半硬不软；他喜欢睡以前临时匆忙给他买的矮床，而不是这种高到冰冷的大床。</p><p>他喜欢......</p><p>徐仁宇靠墙滑坐在地上，承认陆东植说对的那句话。他想要的自己从来没有想要过给他。</p><p>自己的一厢情愿大概又伤害了他吧，徐仁宇这样想着，起身把房间里的灯全部关上之后重新坐了下来，感受陆东植曾经在这里呆过的滋味。让陆东植一个人住在这样一个黑漆漆又空荡荡的房间，连他都觉得是一种折磨。</p><p>陆东植一定恨透了自己，所以搬走了。</p><p>他明明这么想着，一遍一遍在内心告诉着自己对陆东植的伤害有多深，可那双眼睛就像小时候渴望母亲打开阁楼上的门来找他一样渴望地注视着那扇连通外面的门，想象着也许陆东植能够回来一趟，希望他能够回来发现这个鼓足勇气来找他的自己。</p><p>他不知道陆东植也曾这样过，呆呆地望着门外，痴痴地等着能良心发现来找他的徐仁宇。</p><p>陆东植等到了泪干，徐仁宇等到了窗外透进天空的鱼肚白，也没有等到他们想要的彼此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“最近很忙吗你？”徐仁宇一踏进别院就听见周英民用那种带着看戏腔调的语气说话。他瞥了一眼在他面前悠闲斜靠在柱子上的周英民，把束缚住自己呼吸的领带松了松，不紧不慢地回答着，“还行，怎么？”</p><p>周英民看了看自己的手表，“四点的时候你就已经和我说事谈完了，可现在都快六点了，我能问问这两个小时你都堵在路上了？还是说你办私事去了？”</p><p>“徐仁宇，你知不知道我从朋友那都听到什么了？”</p><p>徐仁宇对周英民从朋友那听到的事情并不好奇，他走去咖啡机那接上一杯咖啡，嘴里还是为自己的迟到做了解释，“我顺路去了趟咖啡店而已，让你等这么久是我不对。”</p><p>对于徐仁宇给出的解释，周英民挑眉道：“咖啡店？那个咖啡店吗？”如果是他想到的那个咖啡店，那徐仁宇又怎么可能是顺路，而是专程绕远去了那一家咖啡店啊。</p><p>徐仁宇盯着手里的咖啡倒是不说话了，的确，他没有顺路，而是专门去了一趟张七星告诉他的地址——陆东植打工的咖啡店，因为陆东植前不久摔下楼梯把腿给崴了。但他没有进去，而是在店外的马路上，隔着车窗往店里望了很久。</p><p>其实很难把店里的人看得清清楚楚，徐仁宇在车子里坐了很久才换来一个视线清晰的陆东植的笑脸，久到司机问他是否需要下车买一杯咖啡上来。</p><p>徐仁宇把贪婪的目光收了回来，他害怕，害怕点一杯咖啡都会暴露自己，然后迎来陆东植厌恶又不屑的眼神。</p><p>“不用了，走吧。”</p><p>再往前踏一步就自私了，徐仁宇，你应该分清什么是自己可以拥有和不能拥有的。</p><p>周英民一看他那眼神就知道自己没有猜错，拿起自己带过来的文件丢到徐仁宇的面前，“先把正事办完我再聊你这些破事，这些，看一眼，要是合适的话把字签了。”</p><p>徐仁宇沉默着把文件拿到办公桌上，坐下来随手拿起旁边的笔就开始往上面签字。</p><p>周英民看了一眼徐仁宇用来签字的笔，发现竟然不是那支陆东植送他的钢笔了，默默抿了抿嘴，也沉默着等徐仁宇把字都签完。</p><p>“你知不知道我从朋友那都听到了关于你的什么评价？”等徐仁宇一份份地签到最后一份文件，他又开口说起了刚刚见到徐仁宇时所说的话，语气里没有以往的不正经，而是充满了严肃。</p><p>徐仁宇合上笔，把签好的文件递过去，“你觉得我在乎那些评价吗？”</p><p>“你不在乎，有的是人在乎！”周英民一把拿过那打文件，皱着眉头从里面抽出一份文件甩在徐仁宇面前，“你知不知道最近‘跛爷’对你的表现不是很满意？！你知不知道我朋友听到这些闲言碎语之后让我注意别和你走得太近！因为什么！因为你随时他妈的很可能要倒！”</p><p>他指着那份文件，手指用力得都有些发抖，“我他妈刚刚还说了让你看一眼，看一眼文件！这他妈里面写的是什么你就往上签！”</p><p>“股份转让这么大的字你看过一眼吗？！还是你真打算把你所有的钱全部给我？！啊！你他妈给我清醒一点，徐仁宇！”</p><p>徐仁宇望着那份文件上的大字，无言着，他的确没有看，他根本没有心情看。只能听着周英民那笑面虎的性子难得一见地冲他发着火：“别跟我提什么你信任我！徐仁宇！我们在这个世界里活着你必须连我都不要相信！！”</p><p>那他到底该信任谁？</p><p>“周英民，”徐仁宇抬眼看他，眼神让周英民想起了很久很久以前他终于让徐仁宇肯对他开口说话的时候，“我们到底是为了什么要活成这副德行？”</p><p>“我觉得我失去了很多东西，却根本不知道自己获得了什么......”</p><p>周英民听着徐仁宇的这番话，冲上头的愤怒冷却下来，现在虽然看起来他们仍然是朝着那个目标前进，可这路途太过崎岖，他们身上的伤疤太多，早就忘记了迈出第一步时他们心中最理想的模样。</p><p>“你......”他也一时半会说不出什么话来，因为他......也和徐仁宇一样，有点累了。</p><p>“算了，今天我们状态都不是很好，不谈业务上的事了。”周英民转去边上的酒柜，拿出一瓶色泽纯正的威士忌，又取出两个玻璃杯来装上冰球，“边喝酒边聊聊吧，最近太压抑了。”</p><p>徐仁宇没有拒绝，接过那杯金黄色的酒，整个人倒进沙发的怀抱里，一连喝了好几口之后才开口，“我最近真的很不对劲吗？”都不用周英民点头，他自己心里也清楚现在的这种状态十分不好。徐仁宇把酒重新倒上，继续说道：“我尽量调整过来。”</p><p>“就算他不在吗？”</p><p>手里的酒差点洒出来，徐仁宇知道周英民嘴里说的“他”是谁，哪怕是一点点话题的触碰他都得深呼一口气才能压下翻涌起来的思念，“这是我的原因，跟他没有......”怎么会没有关系。</p><p>周英民叹了口气，“那家咖啡店怎么样？”</p><p>“什么？”徐仁宇望了他一眼。</p><p>“陆东植工作的咖啡店啊，你去过了对吧？”</p><p>那名字彻底被人说出来，心脏就自动地缩紧成一团然后又无限地膨胀、炸开，让他心中的思念没有了禁锢的枷锁，饱和了他身体的所有地方。</p><p>“啊......很好，很...适合他......”</p><p>正因为适合，才能凸显出自己的不符。徐仁宇觉得自己就像一支活在阴暗角落里的老鼠，没有自知自明地想要蹦跶到光天化日的街道上让人能够给他一个平凡温暖的家。</p><p>“周英民，你觉得活着累吗？”徐仁宇没完没了地用酒灌着自己，似在发泄，一阵晕眩后靠在沙发座上，望着天花板问出一句他很想问的话来。</p><p>还没到周英民回答，他就自己接上了，“我觉得好累啊......”</p><p>“你这十几年不都是这么过来的吗？怎么会突然觉得累呢？”不像徐仁宇，周英民幽幽地抿下一小口酒，等着徐仁宇把真正的自己发泄出来。</p><p>徐仁宇听着这问题突然笑出来，“是啊，为什么呢？因为他离开我了吗？”</p><p>“你后悔了吗？让陆东植离开你。”周英民见徐仁宇没有望他这边看，而且听语气已经有些醉了，于是偷偷拿出自己手机按下录音，放到了茶几底下。</p><p>“呵，我后悔能有什么用吗？我后悔了就能保证他的安全吗？”徐仁宇把小臂搁上自己眼睛上，这样才能挡住醉意下的真实。</p><p>“我不能后悔。”</p><p>“可我想他。”</p><p>“我爱他......我想让他成为世界上最快乐最幸福的那个人......为什么偏偏我做不到......我做不到......咳咳咳！”被酒呛到了喉咙，徐仁宇咳到脸都红了，才把气缓了过来。“是我把他拉进这个世界的，就应该由我把他送出去啊。”</p><p>“你有问过陆东植的意思吗？他不一定想离开你身边啊？”周英民想到陆东植看徐仁宇的眼神，哪还有什么不一定，陆东植绝对不想离开徐仁宇的。</p><p>徐仁宇被问愣住了，动作停止了半会才重新运转起来，“不，不行......他在我身边太危险了......”</p><p>周英民见徐仁宇又绕了回去，无奈摇了摇头从沙发上站了起来，走向徐仁宇身后的陈列柜，盯住里面被锁起来的令他眼熟的钢笔，开口问道：“你最喜欢的那支钢笔为什么不用了？还锁起来，陆东植当时送给你就是希望你能多用它的吧？”</p><p>“不，不能用了。”没想到徐仁宇摇摇头，嘴里嘟囔着回答，“要是用坏了，就再也没有了。”</p><p>这样的徐仁宇又何曾是周英民见过的，陆东植让他变了太多。他最后看了一眼被徐仁宇珍藏起来的钢笔，坐到徐仁宇的旁边，“我还是那句话，你这么怕他出事的话还不如让他呆在你的眼皮子底下，这样就算是出事，你也能够保护得了他，不是吗？”</p><p>“而且，也不是离开了你他就一定安全。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”徐仁宇眼睛眯了眯，他什么都让了，可陆东植的安全是他唯一不能让的底线。</p><p>周英民挑了挑眉，还以为徐仁宇知道那个消息所以在这发情愁呢。“你不知道吗？还是说你没有看陆东植的SNS？”</p><p>“SNS？我有看......”他怎么可能不会去看，自陆东植离开自己，他才学会了用那什么SNS去搜索用户，去默默关注陆东植上传的动态，连手机的屏幕都还是陆东植最近在学校里拍过的一只流浪猫。</p><p>“啊，记错了记错了，是他在学校论坛里发布的一个帖子。”</p><p>“帖子？说什么的？”</p><p>周英民特意用夸张的嘴型说了出来，专门刺激徐仁宇，“他在招室友。”</p><p>“而且是、不、限、性、别。”</p><p>“什么？！”徐仁宇直接站了起来，酒瓶子都被他碰倒了，幸好是空的，撞在茶几上发出刺耳的声音。他眼睛都红了，不知道是喝酒喝的还是被这消息给气的。</p><p>“所以说，你好不容易把你家小朋友推离出一个危险，现在他却傻乎乎地主动等着另一个危险上门了......”</p><p>“徐仁宇，如果你想保护的人不仅最后遇到了危险，而且也不是你的人了，这真的值得你现在这么痛苦吗？”</p><p>“他认定你是他的alpha，就应该由你来保护他，不是吗？”</p><p>周英民的句句全部刺进徐仁宇的心里。</p><p>的确。</p><p>得由他来保护陆东植才行。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. [宇植]鹤声（五十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植低着头不停玩着自己的手，他其实还是有点不安的，毕竟即将坐在对面和自己聊合租的是他没有了解过的人。先上的咖啡已经快被他喝了个干净，但毫无效果，他的心脏依然没有节拍地乱跳着。</p><p>说起来不好意思，招募舍友一开始并不在他的计划内，他原本以为自己能够继续一个人安安心心住着，可他没想到大一新学期的热闹从现在开始才是正戏，什么MT的乱七八糟加一块他这个月的定额生活费马上就要到警戒线了，而那张能救他一急的卡陆东植早就锁进了柜子里，还发誓了再也不用第二次。他正左右为难的时候，朋友给他出了个主意。</p><p>这个主意就是合租，陆东植也觉得不错，甚至后来想了想还能再激一激徐仁宇，于是把不限性别都给加在了信息里。</p><p>如果这一次徐仁宇还没什么动作，那他就真的......真的放弃！</p><p>陆东植虽然是脑袋一热把不限性别这个条件给加上了，但在最前期挑选人来面对面谈的时候还是分外小心的，并不像周英民所说的那样“傻乎乎地主动等着危险上门”。万幸的是尽管他租的房间小了那么一些，但胜在离学校比较近，地理条件好，还是有不少人找上他表示愿意一起合租。</p><p>当然今天是他从预备人选里挑出来的第一个人，为了刺激徐仁宇，陆东植还特意找的是个alpha，虽然心里觉得有些对不住那位仁兄，但......陆东植默默双手合十抵着嘴唇在心里默念着：为了我的爱情，只能先委屈委屈你了！</p><p>那位可怜的一无所知的alpha可能没想到不管是徐仁宇来或不来，他都不可能成为陆东植的室友吧。</p><p>“是主大道转角的那个咖啡店对吧？我马上就到，三分钟左右。”这条消息大概在两分钟之前传到了陆东植的手机里，他看了一眼手机上的时间，又往自己对面挂着的镜子方向望去。</p><p>他在等。</p><p>准点，那位alpha如约出现在咖啡店的大门外，正要拉开门进店的时候，从他身后突然出现两个人直接拉着他，不对，更像是强行带走了他。而这一切，陆东植全部从镜子里看个一清二楚。</p><p>他觉得自己等到了。</p><p>他扭头朝旁边的玻璃外看去，那个alpha被身穿黑衣而且自己还有点眼熟的两个人“友好”地请上了停在一边的黑色面包车上，连半分挣扎都没能表现出来。</p><p>看来等会得跟人好好解释一下了。他正这么想着，从背后传来的一阵熟悉的皮鞋踏在砖面上的脚步声听得他心脏快要炸开，脑袋已经无法思考如何跟那位无辜的alpha解释的事情。</p><p>徐......</p><p>“你从我给你找的房子里搬出来可以，但不能找室友。”徐仁宇直接在他面前坐下，气势威风凛凛的，不允许自己有任何异议。</p><p>离开徐仁宇才多久，陆东植的成长可谓快速。他面不改地撑着自己的脸颊喝下一口咖啡，慢悠悠地找出这句话的重点，“你怎么知道我在找室友？”</p><p>“......”徐仁宇躲过陆东植的视线，不自然地想绕开这个话题，“我怎么知道的不重要，总之你不能找室友，东......植。”</p><p>看徐仁宇这副表现陆东植就已经能猜得个大概了，他赌对了，徐仁宇在他离开别院之后还依然在他看不到的地方关注着他！比如上一次的张七星，比如这一次的徐仁宇。</p><p>“你刚刚让大小宋哥把人锁车上了吧？赶紧把人放出来，你又确定他就是我找的舍友了？”好在这个时段的客流量少，不然岂不是来一个人进咖啡店就要被他们拉走问话不成？</p><p>徐仁宇一下子就噎住了，嘴巴张了好几次。陆东植看着他那手指在裤边来来回回晃了好几下，才听见那人从嘴里说出心里没底的话，“......你要见面的人，不是他吗？”</p><p>陆东植就这么盯着徐仁宇，眼睛瞪圆了，气势比徐仁宇还足。</p><p>也许是在陆东植这里他做了太多的错事，望向自己的眼神让徐仁宇心里发虚，眼睛不停地瞟向自己命人停在外面的黑色面包车，担心因为自己的鲁莽会让陆东植生气，只好赶紧改口。</p><p>“我会把人放了，但你得答应我找室友这一事作废。”</p><p>他已经把态度放得很低了，可没想到陆东植并不领他这个情，“凭什么要答应你？那是我自己租的房子，我想怎么样就怎么样吧？何况你又不是我房东。”</p><p>“太危险了，东植......”陆东植的话让徐仁宇听得皱眉，在他的认知中，陆东植不是这样一个不懂事的孩子。</p><p>“危险？我有什么可危险的？！徐仁宇，当时可是你把我从家里赶出来的！”简直快要被这个榆木脑袋气死了，陆东植都不知道面前的这个人到底是怎样的一个脑回路，竟然现在跟他谈危险。</p><p>徐仁宇见陆东植被他说激动了，挺直的肩膀立马塌了下来，一副落了下风的样子为自己解释，“我那不是在赶你出来......”</p><p>“那你是什么意思？你告诉我。”</p><p>这话一说出去之后徐仁宇那跟以前一样的沉默让陆东植心脏一沉。罢了，他早就预料到是这样了。</p><p>“够了，如果你来就是为了告诉我招室友可能有危险性的话，好啊，我现在知道了。你可以走了，记得把你们刚才带走的那一位带回来，他可是我未来的室友，我们接下来还要谈正事呢。麻烦您把位子让出来好吗，徐仁宇先生？”</p><p>陆东植最后疏离的话一字一字地扎进他的心里，鲜血溢到了喉咙抑住重要的呼吸，徐仁宇狠狠地瞪了一眼窗外的方向，忍着自己发抖的手再次提醒陆东植，“可......那个人是alpha......”</p><p>陆东植叹气，眼睛闭上了那么一两秒，问他：“所以呢？”</p><p>“他...他不能...和你......”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“他是alpha......”</p><p>徐仁宇这苍白无力的陷入死循环的解释让陆东植一直忍耐着的怒气突破了临界值，他猛地起身，把对面的徐仁宇吓了一跳。“是alpha又怎样？是alpha不是正好吗？！反正我也没有被标记！徐仁宇！我选什么样的室友轮不到你管！我以后和谁在一起也轮不到你管！”</p><p>他本来是不想说出这样的话的，可是他太生气了，气徐仁宇现在的态度，气还在心存念想的自己。</p><p>眼睛里的徐仁宇又要被积蓄起来的眼泪盖住，依稀能看清他脸上的情绪，陆东植能读出来，那是徐仁宇发怒之前会流露出来的表情。</p><p>自己用这些方法逼着徐仁宇出来，不是为了......和他吵架来着......陆东植用力地咬着下唇，免得自己又哭出来，站起来还没多久突然撒腿朝店外跑去。</p><p>与其这样吵架，不如再也不要见面好了。</p><p>“陆东植！”他才刚跑出店外，想要跑到街对面去，还没等迈出几步，就被追上来的徐仁宇抓住了肩膀。</p><p>被那个人用手触碰到的一刹那，哪怕是咬嘴唇都不能制止住眼泪的流下，陆东植干脆躬下身子来挡住自己颗颗往下掉的眼泪，他不想让这最后的一面是自己哭泣的样子。</p><p>“东植......”徐仁宇想让他抬头看着自己，可怎么弄，陆东植总是躲着。</p><p>“你让我走啊徐仁宇！明明前面你可以不出现，那你继续啊！你继续默不作声就好了啊！为什么要出现？为什么要让我再有所希望啊！”</p><p>陆东植念着念着，终于肯抬起他的脑袋，面对徐仁宇的时候已是满脸的泪水，他放肆哭了出来，说着自己最心痛的话：“徐仁宇，我这次没有再把我的感情强塞给你了啊......”</p><p>“不是......是我，是我一直不敢跟你表示，我爱你。”</p><p>徐仁宇抓着陆东植的双臂，怕他再挣脱开从自己的世界里跑走，情急之下剖开自己早就自知已久的内心，不管自己的鲜血淋漓。</p><p>他要疯了，陆东植一定不知道刚才在说自己以后和谁在一起也不管他的事时他内心升起了多大的名叫嫉妒的火。他不敢想象，他嫉妒得发狂，他无法忍受陆东植的旁边站有别人，而不是他。</p><p>我什么都不求，我只求你。</p><p>“哈......”他渴望了这么多年的一句话，如今听到徐仁宇说出口的时候他却不敢信了。“你不用再骗我、同情我了，我......”陆东植自嘲着，不想用这样一副狼狈的模样去换来徐仁宇一时的怜悯和不忍。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>徐仁宇冷静下来又用诚恳的语气说了一遍，如果陆东植不肯相信，他可以把这句话说千万遍，直到陆东植愿意再信任他。</p><p>“你爱我？”徐仁宇话里的诚恳反而激起了陆东植的怒火，这话他明明等了那么久，为什么现在才说！“你爱我为什么还要对我说那样的话？我明明都那么求你了！”刚才明明喝下的是咖啡，现在却像是喝酒壮了胆才敢对着徐仁宇这样用力地吼。</p><p>“徐仁宇，我......唔！”</p><p>陆东植自认为还算知道一点徐仁宇，知道他不是张扬的性子，当是不可能主动在旁人的注视下和他接吻。但他也想岔了，他不知道徐仁宇可以为了他改变自己。</p><p>徐仁宇吻了他，在大庭广众之下，在所有的街灯的注视下，双手抱住他，吻得倾尽了所有但又小心翼翼。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植，和我在一起绝不会是你的最佳选择。</p><p>我明知如此，却还是想和你在一起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. [宇植]鹤声（五十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等徐仁宇都亲完，嘴唇上已经没有了温软的触感，陆东植才睁开眼，望着入目的徐仁宇和他身后的路灯，意识到现在他们正在大马路上，害羞的劲烧得他脸颊通红。<br/>“你！你你你你......”脑袋里还没有组织好语句，因为这个毫无预兆的亲吻，他甚至忘记了自己刚才的心情。<br/>“先、先离开这个地方我们再谈之前的事！”<br/>实在受不了周围人不停投过来的注目礼，陆东植赶紧把头低了下去，推着徐仁宇也不知道往哪走着，反正先不要在这里继续呆下去了！<br/>“你要去哪？”徐仁宇被他乱推着，眼见着要往路边的花坛上撞过去，于是急忙刹车转身制止住暴走的陆东植，提出一个合适的建议，“先去我车上好不好？”<br/>坐上副驾驶，陆东植还以为徐仁宇会就这样直接开车载着他回别院，可他等了半天，只见徐仁宇上车之后就坐在驾驶位上一动不动，根本没有要开车的迹象。<br/>他两手搓着自己滚烫的脸颊，犹犹豫豫着开口：“怎么不......不开车啊？”<br/>“开车去哪？”<br/>没想到徐仁宇竟然反问回来，陆东植有些懵，直接回答到：“嗯？回别院啊？”<br/>“别院”这两个词才说出口，他就看见徐仁宇伸向方向盘的手突然像没了力气地坠下来，然后整个人懒洋洋地往椅背上倒去，“我不想回去。”说出这话的语气跟闹小孩脾气一样，陆东植第一次见。<br/>“为、为什么......？”<br/>他刚问完，徐仁宇就把身子侧了过来，眼睛紧紧地锁住他，陆东植能看见那双眼睛里装满了自己。一时间他也不再说话，车里的空气中蔓延着安静，而后没多久被衣服布料从座椅皮革上摩擦发出的声响打破，陆东植望着徐仁宇凑了过来。<br/>被他那双宽大但有些许冰凉的手抚着，也不知道对方会不会嫌自己脸颊的温度太烫，不过徐仁宇的话肯定不会的，因为在他的吻里陆东植只感觉得到他爱着自己。<br/>“因为你搬出来了......”徐仁宇拿额头抵着他的额头，喉咙滑动了好几下才算顺利地说出自己未充足的理由。他用拇指细细地揉着陆东植消下去的脸颊肉，恨不得让陆东植把自己的真心知道个明明白白，“让我在你身边多呆一会......”<br/>“东植......”徐仁宇明明在眼前还要压低了的说话声快让陆东植的心跳冲出该在的地方，他不知道徐仁宇是不是故意的，偏偏在这样狭小的地方在这样暧昧的气氛里向他认真地发出请求。<br/>“可以带我去你家吗？”<br/>他从来没有见过这样的徐仁宇！！太要命了！陆东植觉得再这样下去很可能连安全带都要被自己抓破了！天哪！这真的是他家那个什么讨喜的话都不懂说的徐仁宇吗？！！<br/>陆东植低着头，尽力不让自己看到徐仁宇那双要他命的眼睛，紧盯着一旁的置物箱疯狂眨眼，不过嘴里还是稀里糊涂地替害羞的内心作了回答：“可，可以啊......”<br/>看着徐仁宇一得到自己的许可之后连问都没问自己的具体地址就开对了道，陆东植望着窗外划过去的眼熟的风景，冷静下来的脑袋想找一个跟徐仁宇谈刚才被搁置的事的机会都找不到。<br/>虽然自己也料到徐仁宇肯定知道他家的地址，可当徐仁宇真正踏进这个他自己租下来的家时，陆东植的内心还是感觉到了一种复杂。<br/>“地方有点小，那个......”玄关很难站住两个人，尤其徐仁宇块头还比他大，陆东植只能侧着身去按下躲在漆黑中的开关。<br/>灯亮了起来，他本想随着徐仁宇后面进来，意外地撞到了徐仁宇的背。以为是因为自己房间还没打扫好，凌乱程度让徐仁宇吓着了，赶紧给自己找借口弥补，“啊，我今天还没来得及整理房间，你先别看......”<br/>一个人住就容易懒得收拾，怎么能被徐仁宇看见自己的这一面呢？！<br/>陆东植伸手想要去挡徐仁宇的眼，却反被徐仁宇握住了手腕。“嗯唔。”这人抓着自己的手就转过身来，一言不发地用嘴封住了自己，可门、门还没关上！<br/>“唔...门......”陆东植动了动被束缚住自由的手，生怕会因为敞开的门缝被别人看到房里的他们。<br/>“我不看，我只看你。”徐仁宇把陆东植整个搂进自己的身体里，挣扎的干涸遇见了雨云，徐仁宇抿住那片柔软的唇，浅浅用舌尖一舔，勾住更多的渴望含进自己嘴里。<br/>他手把陆东植身后没关好的门彻底带上，还细心地上好房门锁，把人按在结实的门上，蹭了蹭陆东植的鼻尖，语气就跟刚才闹小孩脾气似的，这次还故意说得委屈，对着陆东植说：“我好想你......”<br/>“我好想你......”<br/>这几个月的不见，他已经快要把自己一生的思念都用尽了。<br/>哑着声的诉说让陆东植差点忍不下心来找他算账，他揉着徐仁宇后脑勺的头发，望着那张甚至还能看出苦巴巴的脸想要琢磨出这几个月徐仁宇身边到底发生了什么才让这个人有了这样的变化。<br/>“你......你知不知道那时候你那么说我我特别难受？”现在提起这事他嗓子还会干涩得厉害，陆东植眨了眨眼睛里的雾气，胸口急喘了两下才抑制下去。<br/>“我错了。”徐仁宇亲了亲陆东植带着湿意的眼角，“我总是不知道该怎么让你开心......对不起......”他以前只想着该如何在这么危险的世界中护住陆东植，却忘记了被他护在身后的陆东植其实总是哭泣的模样。<br/>我只是......算了，陆东植不喜欢听的。<br/>“东植......我已经不知道该怎么办才好了......”这对他来说太难了，他不会，陆东植能不能教一教他？<br/>徐仁宇把他那颗动摇又不安的心明晃晃地摆到自己面前，完全像个在这方面什么也不懂的孩子。陆东植叹出一口气，认定自己已经被这个人吃得死死的。要不是他在徐仁宇身边生活了这么多年，清楚这个人的心思其实不坏，不然自己就算被这个人骗得粉身碎骨也不会有清醒的那一天吧？<br/>“仁宇哥......”他学着徐仁宇抬手抚摸住对方的脸，被润得微红的唇微微张开，“你知道的......你知道的......”徐仁宇既然明白他的心意，一定是知道的......<br/>“东植，”徐仁宇吐出的气息热得他呼吸急促，“可以吗？”<br/>陆东植突然想起以前，都没有轮到过徐仁宇问他这个流程，现在体会一遍，真诚地认为这一句话徐仁宇还是不要对自己常说的比较好，对自己的杀伤力着实大了点。<br/>他扯着徐仁宇的衣边，见这人当真自己不点头就不会继续下去，害臊地把脸贴在至少是徐仁宇看不见的胸前，慢慢动了动脑袋。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>徐仁宇自作主张地把刚开的灯又给关上了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊......唔，哼恩......”<br/>不，不行，这里不是在大街上，徐仁宇吻得比刚才放肆了太多。<br/>“仁...呜哼，哈，仁宇哥。”陆东植被徐仁宇压在门上根本哪都逃不掉，只能用手推了推眼前的徐仁宇，他快喘不上气来了。<br/>徐仁宇听出了他语气里的难受，乖乖地放开陆东植勾人的嘴唇，但立马又贴在了他的脸上。虽然没有施加任何力气，但粘着他的样子让陆东植心都快化了。<br/>“我、我们先进去再......”他没好意思把后面的话说下去，看着自己和徐仁宇两个人连鞋都没脱，就，就在门口弄成这样，陆东植都快怀疑自己有点色欲熏心了。<br/>“呵......好。”<br/>徐仁宇看着陆东植一被自己放开就躲到一旁默不作声地换室内用的拖鞋，突然笑了一声，引得内心正在胡思乱想的陆东植有些心虚，“你，你笑什么！”<br/>即使被说了也无所谓，徐仁宇继续盯着陆东植，说出自己刚才笑的理由：“就是觉得自己有点像毛头小子，太心急了。”<br/>原来他也会和自己一样吗？<br/>陆东植心里正因为徐仁宇的那句话蹦跶着，耳边蓦地响起徐仁宇特别低沉的声音，“不过心急也正常吧，因为是东植你啊。”<br/>突然凑过来的说话声把陆东植吓了一跳，他望着徐仁宇，承着对方吻过来的唇，搂住他的脖子，不由得问出自己的疑虑，“唔......你怎么突然变得这么油嘴滑舌的......”<br/>还是喜欢陆东植扑进自己怀里时候的手感，徐仁宇捞着怀里人的腰往上提了提，等陆东植习惯性地用两脚别住自己的时候才张口回答陆东植的问题，“不是突然，只是我一直没有说出来而已......”边回答边有目的地向着某个方向走去。<br/>“感觉怪怪的......”<br/>陆东植刚说完这句话就生怕徐仁宇误会自己的意思，赶紧为自己解释，“不是不喜欢的意思！我只是还没有习惯！”<br/>徐仁宇注意着脚下乱摆着的书，低头又笑了笑，快把陆东植的魂给笑没了，“那你习惯我什么？”<br/>“不知道。”陆东植老实地回答着，“习惯是好事还是坏事？”<br/>“怎么说？”徐仁宇把人轻放在床上，半躬着腰问陆东植。<br/>“如果是好事的话......”陆东植把目光从徐仁宇今天没打领带的黑色衬衫衣领上移开，移到那张映着窗外天空颜色的俊脸上，伸出手指在上面摸了摸，“我习惯和你接吻。”<br/>房间里安静得只听得见陆东植说出来的话，徐仁宇把人扯到自己面前，嘴唇近得能在对方每每说话张口的时候零距离地与那两片柔软擦过。他眼神锁着对方，灵活的手指自顾自地解开衬衫最上面的扣子，喉结下被藏起来的锁骨便暴露出来，陆东植的手指就喜欢停留在那里。<br/>“习惯跟你做......嗬！”<br/>陆东植连话都还没说完，直挺的上半身就被徐仁宇用力一推，倒在了床上。床架是他买来的二手货，铁的结实，平时他自己一个人睡的时候还挺好用的，没想到这下被徐仁宇猛地一推，竟然发出了一声“吱呀”的残喘，等徐仁宇两条长腿也搭上去之后响得那更是光明正大了。<br/>也对，毕竟那可是一人用的床架子，哪经历过这些风风雨雨。<br/>“你、你动作小点......”<br/>这回被说就有点无辜了，难道去地上不成？徐仁宇拽着陆东植身上的那件卫衣就撸了下来，递到鼻子下用力嗅了一把之后丢到床下，空出来的手指并成掌贴上思念的肌肤，摸得陆东植浑身一激灵，听着对方重新变粗的气息，又在他的脸上重重亲了两口，“这事小不了。”<br/>“哈啊！”腰被掐了一下，痒得出奇。呻吟才出口，陆东植头就歪了方向。没办法，谁让徐仁宇吸他乳头了呢？<br/>虽然这段时间里他有试着自己玩过，可、可是......“哈啊！哈......仁，仁宇哥......吸...嗬嗯！”他的身体太渴望徐仁宇了，渴望到失去了自己的控制。<br/>陆东植捧着徐仁宇埋首于自己胸前的脑袋，圆润的肩膀和微鼓的前胸此起彼伏，和徐仁宇肌肤之间的触碰让他的身体都在表达着欢愉。徐仁宇在自己肌肤上抚摸过的每一块地方，脖颈、背脊、腰还有臀部，都劈里啪啦着电出酥麻的火花，迷惑了他的大脑。<br/>越摸，皮层下就越痒。那层痒从骨子里透出来，逼得他恨不得让徐仁宇摸遍自己的全身，摸进他的骨子里。<br/>“亲我......徐仁宇，亲我......”陆东植下了命令，徐仁宇就松开口中的活去和他接吻。<br/>显然陆东植是爱极了跟他接吻的，只是舌面卷住那人嘴里诚实的舌头，陆东植的腿就立马缠上了他的腰，有一下没一下地蹭着，估计连沉迷在接吻中的陆东植本人都不知道他身体的直白。<br/>“东植...呼......润滑液在哪？”他摸索着那碍事的裤腰边，眼睛看都没看地就把陆东植身上穿着的牛仔裤还有里头的四角小内裤也一起脱了下来，管它有没有被扔下床，只关注着最重要的事情。<br/>“床，床头柜里......”陆东植心虚地挪了挪自己的位置，寄希望于徐仁宇不要想起为什么他自己一个人生活的房间里会有润滑剂这些东西。<br/>此时的徐仁宇的确没有那么多的心思去想其他的事情，他伸手在床头柜里翻找了一下，拿出管装的润滑液往掌心挤了一堆，然后扒下自己的裤子在自己翘立得涨红的性器上撸满透明湿滑的液体。<br/>这一切陆东植都看着，看着徐仁宇赤裸出一身的肌肉跪立在眼前，眼神似要吃人般盯着自己，那双有力的手臂显出青筋地来回抽动，水声滋滋地在这房间内放大，钻进他的耳朵里。<br/>他没有说话，只是粗重的鼻息和时不时调皮伸出来的舌头暴露着内心的急躁。<br/>想让徐仁宇碰他。<br/>“嗬嗯......哈......”也许是徐仁宇看透了他的想法，弯下腰来伸出裹满润滑的手指，分开陆东植莹润的双腿，碰着那战战兢兢又满怀期待的穴口，一点一点功夫地磨了进去。<br/>润滑液全被紧张的肉壁吃了进去，手指退出来时徐仁宇正好抬头看见陆东植那兔子般水润的眼，凑上前赶紧亲了亲他好让陆东植放松下来。等人被自己亲得晕晕乎乎闭上眼睛的时候，再偷偷往手里加了一管子的液体，两根湿漉漉的手指一起往深处塞进去，把紧涩的内壁涂满能拉出丝的黏液，以免之后突然撑开的疼痛。<br/>伸到够深的地方，并住的两根手指配合默契地在某个小点上轻轻一顶，等着陆东植瞬间呼出声，被刺激激得挺起身来咬住他的肩膀，床架“吱嘎”一响，徐仁宇在陆东植的耳朵边笑，“看，东植自己的动作也不小。”<br/>代价是陆东植真的咬了他的肩膀。<br/>不过随后徐仁宇手指猛地一用力陆东植就立马松嘴了，倒在床上哼得快喘不过来，何况徐仁宇还前后一起弄他。<br/>“哈啊！唔！......不，啊额！别...别同时！哈！啊！啊！”<br/>软绵绵的语气听起来就没有什么说服力，徐仁宇不仅没有听进去，还把手指抽出来换成了自己的大家伙捅进去。毕竟他也和陆东植一样，想极了去触碰对方，去深入对方，去拥有对方。<br/>徐仁宇一进来，连陆东植还没叫喊起来，承不住两个人的铁床架子就先痛苦不停了。吱呀声不知不觉成了陆东植呻吟时的伴奏，钻进两个人的耳朵里起了不一样的刺激。<br/>一个被告诉自己在干人，一个被告诉自己在被干。<br/>“哈！不！嗬，嗬嗯！嗯...求，哈啊！轻，轻点！”他的双手都被徐仁宇用手箍了起来，压在枕头里，被顶得整个人一直在往上挪，耳朵里又一直听着自己以及床铺被徐仁宇折腾得要死的声音，嘴里的“轻点”都不知道是说什么意思了。<br/>奈何徐仁宇直接把这一声声的细哼当成了助兴酒，不仅腰部没有松劲，还把陆东植快支撑不下去的腿抬高，顺着方便侵入的角度冲撞得更加猛烈。<br/>“唔嗯！......哈，哈啊......”陆东植觉得自己快被撞得跟这床的弹簧一样吱嘎响的时候突然想起一件非常重要的事，掐住徐仁宇撞向自己的大腿根，急得整个身子缩了一下，“这、这房子，隔，隔音不好的！”<br/>“嘶......我管他妈的隔不隔音......”<br/>徐仁宇被他这一缩，绞得连牙齿都咬上了，这时候跟他谈什么隔音！<br/>“哈呃！呃嗯呃！真......哈啊！别！呜呃！啊！啊！”房租便宜自然有便宜的原因，之前晚上他和朋友不小心笑大声了点就被隔壁提醒了一句，这、这要是被隔壁听到了......<br/>说什么就来什么，“咚！”陆东植清清楚楚地听到床旁的墙传来了隔壁抗议的声音！<br/>他被这声音一吓，全身的劲都用在了瑟缩上。<br/>“操！”徐仁宇又不防被陆东植狠狠地绞了一次，疼得他原本就涨的阴茎猛跳了两下，差点缴枪。全都怪那声捶墙！徐仁宇干脆也一拳朝那墙上捶了过去，胸膛还是被陆东植激出来的剧烈起伏。隔壁因为这粗暴的一拳安静了下去，陆东植也像被按下了暂停键，徐仁宇弓身低着头，嘴里是忍了又忍的语气，“这是你自己要租的房子......”<br/>在意这些的话为什么要搬出去！<br/>那一拳把他心底埋藏起来的怒气给带了出来，是的，他生气，他气陆东植擅自行动打乱他的计划，他气这乱七八糟让他抓不住的所谓“未来”，他气......他气他们相见的今天还不是他所想象中的那天。<br/>但他不该在陆东植面前表现出来。<br/>陆东植愣愣地看着夜色中那双翻涌起暴戾的眼睛，突然眼角就溢出了泪水，沿着脸部的轮廓一眨眼地滑落进被子里。<br/>他又没有做错什么，为什么要被徐仁宇凶？明明自己才是那个最委屈的啊！<br/>夜里的一抹晶莹立刻就把差点失控的徐仁宇唤了回来，眼神重新回来他徐仁宇的样子，伸手揩掉陆东植眼角的泪渍，后悔着自己刚才的表现，一遍又一遍贴着陆东植的脸道歉：“......对不起，对不起，我爱你......我爱你，陆东植，我爱你......”<br/>陆东植刚才其实都没察觉自己是哭了，可现在徐仁宇的手抹着自己眼角，他是真的开始哭了起来，备受委屈的眼泪一颗一颗地砸了出来，徐仁宇擦都来不及擦。<br/>“......是我想要住这的吗？徐仁宇！”他实在住不下去那间房子，每日每夜，只要踏进那栋楼他都会觉得痛苦到呼吸不上来，他......这些，这些难道是他想要的吗？！<br/>陆东植望着不出声的徐仁宇，嗓子被水汽堵住，一卡一卡地继续说着：“你说你爱我......那你能不能告诉我，你那时候为什么要那么和我说话......你到底还有多少事瞒着我.....”<br/>这些问题每一个都如一把利箭射进徐仁宇的心里，一个个伤口都在警告他：徐仁宇，你现在不能说。<br/>“东......植......原谅我，我现在还不能说......”原谅他，那些事情真的不能够现在说出来。<br/>他抓住陆东植搁在旁边的手，微颤着手去和陆东植十指相扣，想要证明自己的真心，“你只要知道，我永远都是爱你的，我真的爱你，东植。”<br/>我已经拼尽全力用我自己的方式去爱你了。<br/>徐仁宇堵住陆东植的嘴，害怕他继续依依不饶地要探究到底，掀开自己身上丑陋的伤疤，让他难以承受这份不能见光的痛。他采取的那些措施伤害了陆东植，这的确是他的错。只要再给他一些时间，就一点......到时候他什么都不会再去瞒陆东植了。<br/>到时候......他的命就只是陆东植一个人的了。<br/>“我爱你，嗯哼......东植...不要不相信我......我爱你，从你......该死！”<br/>该死该死该死！不能是现在！不能！<br/>徐仁宇松开和陆东植十指相扣的手，卯足了力气地攥成拳头，像是在忍耐着什么似的浑身开始颤抖。可身体根本不会理会他大脑理性的诉求，昏涨挤压着脑袋，水分从沸腾的血液中蒸发，干涸取代了喉咙。徐仁宇一手箍住陆东植纤细的腰，一手不受控地掐住他还套着颈圈的脖子，一个念头开始侵占他的身体，替他自作主张地顶出陆东植的喊叫。<br/>那个不定期的发情......该死！<br/>“东植，我......嗬嗯！”明明刚才眼里还是陆东植脸上的晶莹，可现在浑身乱窜的信息素命令他盯住那藏在金属钢圈下白皙的脖颈，咬下去！咬下去！<br/>原来自己逼问一个答案，会让徐仁宇痛苦成这样吗？<br/>他不想让徐仁宇痛苦，哪怕自己心也在痛。徐仁宇让他等，他就相信徐仁宇，信徐仁宇能够到了“那一天”之后主动把一切都告诉他。<br/>因为徐仁宇说了他爱自己，有这句话就够了。<br/>鼻尖所闻到的淡淡的苦橙叶变浓了许多，心爱的alpha发情时的信息素对omega来说是最好的催情剂，确认了徐仁宇的真心后陆东植放下暂时的执念，全身的细胞雀跃着去追逐弥散在周围的香味，他挺起腰，两人身下的交合动作变得更加猛烈与默契。<br/>“仁、仁宇......恩啊！啊！啊！哈啊！唔嗯！你......哈啊，呃！”<br/>他好不容易捧住徐仁宇开始渗汗的脸，眉头被撞得皱在一起，尽管性爱的刺激一股又一股地冲上大脑，他还是断断续续地接着自己的话说道：“现、哈啊！现在，嗯，嗯！现在不能说...嗬！那、哈，那我就，嗯，就问你，一个问题！啊！啊！”<br/>“呼......哼恩！嗯，呼......”徐仁宇还在跟自己体内霸道的信息素做着斗争，根本没来得及听清陆东植的话。他闭着眼睛不肯看向那诱惑得他快要疯掉的脖子，连贴在他脸旁的手腕都想要狠狠地咬上一口，把体内压抑得快要爆棚的信息素给释放出去。<br/>“你...嗬，哈嗯！你想过，要、哈啊！要标记我吗？”<br/>今天明明不是自己的发情期，却因为这满房间浓烈的冷杉清香混杂了苦橙叶，陆东植觉得自己的后颈开始发涨，自己的身下快乐地迎合，是不是......<br/>“我......”徐仁宇藏住发痒的牙齿用唇瓣吻在陆东植的手腕上，“我没有一天是不想标记你的......”<br/>说完他飞快地制止住陆东植又要解开颈圈的手，额头上隐忍出来的汗都已经流到了下巴，滴落到陆东植如玉的胸膛，划到微凹的地方汇出小小水塘。<br/>“再给我一点时间，好不好？”<br/>“东植，算我求你......”<br/>尽管这么说着，可那股疯狂的念头始终挥散不下去。徐仁宇直起身，尽可能地拉开他发痒的牙齿和陆东植脖子的距离，但他脑子里那令他心燥的声音一遍遍地响起：咬！咬！<br/>“唔啊！疼！”他听见陆东植喊疼，已经涨红了的眼睛这才看清陆东植被自己高举起来的大腿内侧处的一块细腻上交叉重叠着好几枚自己牙齿留下的红色印记。<br/>“呼......对不起...哈啊！嗯唔！”怕把陆东植那嫩生的大腿咬出血，徐仁宇只好换了个方法，一手撑在床上，一手握成拳头塞在自己嘴里。换成了自己，嘴下就变得毫不留情，陆东植眼睁睁地看着那冒出来的牙尖刺进手背的肉里，肉都压得泛白，随后涨紫，似乎时刻都要见红。<br/>“我，嗬，我不解开，你，呃，你咬不到的，别对自己这样......”陆东植伸手去抽开徐仁宇堵住嘴巴的手，最上层的皮已经被咬破了，可见花了多大的力气去忍耐。<br/>他心疼死了。<br/>可是没了东西作为替代，徐仁宇拿什么来勒住自己快要崩溃的自制力。陆东植刚一把他的手拿开，徐仁宇就疯了似地压住自己的脖子，牙齿狠磕在冰冷的钢圈上，大量混杂着信息素的津液失控地跑了出来。<br/>哪怕今天不是自己的发情期，腺体附近一下子直接接触到这么大量的信息素，陆东植整个人软得一塌糊涂，刚才还能抓着徐仁宇的手现在只能随波逐流地瘫在床上，顶多拽一拽挨着的床单。<br/>耳朵边还清晰地能够听到牙齿磨着金属的难受和徐仁宇喉咙里发出的呜咽声。钢圈怎么也不能接受住他疯狂外泄的信息素，此时的徐仁宇就是一场熊熊燃烧的大火，无法靠水来熄灭的他只能等到把自己燃烧殆尽才可以，这样太难受了，更何况这种的咬法说不定还会伤到他的嘴巴。<br/>陆东植撑着一丝的体力在床上摸索着，幸好刚才徐仁宇脱衬衫的时候没有随手扔远，他用力够了够把衬衫拖了过来，袖子被他抻直了递到徐仁宇的嘴前，用诱哄的语气让已经昏了头的徐仁宇听自己的话。<br/>“乖，嗯...咬这个不痛......”<br/>眼神已经迷糊的徐仁宇抬头似懵懂地看着自己，就像认主人一般，一动不动，似乎是在反应这一句话的意思，然后慢慢张口咬住，等着陆东植帮他在后脑勺的地方打好一个结。<br/>“好了，这样就不会疼了。”<br/>陆东植摸了摸徐仁宇那已经被汗打成一搓一搓的头发，而徐仁宇错把这个动作当成了某一种暗示的信号。咬柔软的布料比咬金属钢圈更适合发力，徐仁宇双手箍住陆东植的腰，下半身的耸动再次加速。<br/>这是他第一次真正经历alpha的发情期，无论是力道还是频率感觉都没有身为人的理智，就像是进入媾合状态的动物。如同自己被情欲折磨的那一天，疯掉的大脑只有让徐仁宇插入自己的想法，大概现在徐仁宇的脑海里也应该......<br/>“哈啊！啊！慢、哈！慢点！嗯！嗯唔！”体内的敏感点被摩擦得太快，吸进来的空气已经跟不上呼出去的空气了。那种来自心脏的窒息感，那种冲击全身的极乐，那种濒临爆发的舒爽，全都在徐仁宇的带领下朝自己涌了过来。<br/>翘首的阴茎早就发涨，现在被徐仁宇撞得更是点头如捣蒜般拼命表达着自己已经储满的状态。他没有精准的概念，但每一次顶弄带来的酥麻都让他觉得下一次的顶弄就是他泄精的爆发，看不到停歇尽头的alpha发情期的可怕让陆东植投了降。<br/>“哈...哈！我，呃嗯！徐仁宇！我不行了！啊啊啊！别弄呃......嗬呜......”<br/>一整片的海洋瞬间蒸发般，庞大的热流让陆东植失神地睁大了他的双眼，脖子高抬着抵住一切的话语，几秒过后他才大口开始呼吸。抽掉所有力气换来的欢愉，陆东植整个人还在射精后的余韵中缓不过神来，但总有什么东西蹭着自己的脸颊磨得他有些疼。<br/>原来是徐仁宇想和他接吻，却忘了自己现在嘴里还塞着衣服的袖子。<br/>“嗯...呼......呼......”嘴巴呼不出太多的气，于是鼻息就多了几分粗重。<br/>明明已经大汗淋漓，脸都憋得通红，这人怎么还能那么抖擞地硬着那根大家伙在自己的下面进进出出。陆东植虽然累，但看着徐仁宇这样又觉得不甘，还有逞强地去磨对方的耳朵，去揪对方锻炼得饱满的胸肌上的红点。<br/>棒槌涨久了自己也难受，徐仁宇眨了眨眼睛，好把挂在睫毛上的汗水抖下去，然后抓住陆东植那在自己胸前作乱的手，锁在高抬起来的膝盖窝里，折着陆东植的腰。<br/>“唔，呼嗯，唔。”胸口猛烈起伏了两下，是想叫陆东植再忍着点，奈何现在没法说清楚话。<br/>算了。<br/>“啊！哈！哈！呃呃！呜！！仁！嗬呃！仁宇！啊！哈呃...唔。”<br/>每一下，自己都像是痛苦又快乐到死去活来。为了配合住徐仁宇不顾一切的力道，陆东植大张开的手掌用力到肌腱像青筋般的暴起。<br/>“嗯呼！嗯！呼...呃嗯！呼，呼...呼......”<br/>最后的时刻，徐仁宇重重地眯了眯眼，抽出自己刚才还在陆东植体内开疆破土的凶刃，用手狠狠地在上面抽动了两三下，涨得红紫的性器终于在作威作福这么久之后接连喷射出几波浓稠的精液，全部沾在了陆东植圆润饱满的屁股上。<br/>刚射出来的精液温度让陆东植不自觉抖了抖，那种粘腻慢慢在屁股上滑动的感觉让他心里起了一种怪异的害臊感，他还没说出口，好在徐仁宇立马就帮他擦了干净。<br/>“呼...呼......哼......”他听着徐仁宇的声，看见他手撑在床上爬过来用头来蹭自己，好像是让自己替他解开后脑勺的结的意思。<br/>陆东植看着他这样莫名觉得可爱又想笑，手又没有被他绑起来，难道这个结还非得是谁绑的谁来解开不成？他帮徐仁宇拿下塞在嘴里的衣服，上面已经被徐仁宇没忍住的津液和汗水浸得湿漉漉的，一股子alpha的味道。<br/>“...东植，”嘴里的布料刚一被拿下，徐仁宇就开始说话，很显然他已经渡过了这一次的发情期。<br/>“我爱你。”<br/>他说完这一句话就倒在了陆东植的身边没了动静，差点把陆东植吓着，凑过去之后听见细微的鼾声，再一看那黑夜里不仔细看发现不了的汗珠，已经把徐仁宇都快变成一个“水人”了。<br/>他应该是花了太多精力在忍耐上，以至于情热一退就立马体力透支地进入了睡眠模式。<br/>陆东植找来一毛巾替他擦了擦身上的汗，以免睡觉时受凉而生病。然后又给自己身上擦了擦没有被徐仁宇注意到的沾了精液的位置，躺回徐仁宇的身边给彼此都盖上被子之后听着久违的徐仁宇的呼吸声入了睡。</p><p> </p><p>身边的温暖让他很快进了梦乡，但冰冷又会立马让他清醒。<br/>“嗯......”他下意识朝着记忆里徐仁宇的怀里靠了靠，却碰上了冰冷的空气，陆东植一下子就睁开了眼睛，傻楞地看着没有人的身边，一瞬间以为这一切只是自己的一场梦。<br/>没有招舍友，没有徐仁宇来见自己，没有他们做爱。<br/>恐慌淹没了陆东植，他慌张地从床上坐了起来，寻找着徐仁宇的身影。他不要这只是他的一场梦。<br/>看到窗边坐着的那个人影时，腾空的心脏立刻落回原位。陆东植迈着两只光洁的腿下床，套上被丢在地上的自己的卫衣，走到徐仁宇的旁边。<br/>“原来你真的抽烟。”<br/>从前周英民跟他说起过，但因为他一直没有看到过徐仁宇抽烟的样子，偶尔从他身上闻到烟味也以为只是衣服吸上了味道，现在看到徐仁宇嘴里叼着的香烟，他不得不信了。<br/>徐仁宇听着陆东植的声音向后望去，他有打开窗户让烟味散去，可这时候被陆东植抓了个现行，他心里还是虚了一下。<br/>他想掐掉烟，没想到被陆东植两指一夹抢了过去。还没有散出去的烟被陆东植用他的唇给堵住，徐仁宇透过夹在两人中间的雾盯着闭上眼睛和自己亲吻的陆东植。<br/>陆东植明明讨厌烟味。<br/>想到这，徐仁宇也闭上了眼，既然陆东植都肯忍着烟味和他舌间纠缠，那么他更要侍奉好这位大人了。他手扶上陆东植的肩膀，带着人坐到自己的腿上来，好好地跟他亲吻。<br/>窗外的天空还是灰灰的黑色，但街上偏黄的路灯尽职地熬着夜照亮这个城市，还有24小时营业的便利店陪伴着它们。<br/>陆东植忍着香烟的味道，但这始终是个坎，吻着吻着他还是没忍住咳嗽了几下。徐仁宇在他的唇上厮磨了一会，和陆东植额头抵着额头，牵住陆东植抢他烟的手把烟拿回来按灭，“抱歉，以后不抽了。”他搂着陆东植发誓。<br/>陆东植看他表现得这么乖，鼻子出气地哼哼道：“少拿这事引开我的注意，之前的事还没说完呢！我要是这么便宜就原谅你了，那我岂不是太没出息了？”他哪是那种用油嘴滑舌和一场舒服的做爱就能打发的人啊！<br/>徐仁宇亲了亲他，语气很是认真：“没出息的是我，从来都不是你。”<br/>“那些事情你让我先不问，那我就不问。但仁宇哥你能不能告诉我，为什么你忍成那样都不肯标记我？...你不是说了吗？你，你想标记我来着......”明明我们互相的心意如此相同，为什么不能呢？<br/>虽然他做不到把全部的原由说给陆东植听，但徐仁宇还是决定跟陆东植坦白自己一部分的黑暗。<br/>“东植...我，我害怕......”他声音停顿了一下，要在自己喜欢的人面前展示出自己不那么强大的一面真的很难，“我害怕我会和那个人一样，他们，他们都说我太像他了......”<br/>“我不想像他......我害怕像他......”<br/>“他为了他的地位抛弃了我妈，我害怕我会像他那样最后为了那些恶心的东西抛弃你，我害怕......东植...我不想让你变成我妈那样，我，我不想......”徐仁宇把头埋进他的肩窝里，此刻才剖露出来的害怕让陆东植听得心疼。<br/>那个人......是徐宗贤吗？<br/>那......徐仁宇，他害怕了多少年啊。<br/>叱咤风云的人这时候抓着自己衣服的手竟然会颤抖，徐仁宇继续说着，陆东植终于明白了为什么那时候面对他的表白徐仁宇会是那样的态度，“我宁愿默默地爱你，也不想暴露了这一切之后伤害你。”<br/>“你不像他，徐仁宇，你一点都不像他！”陆东植抱住缩在自己怀里的徐仁宇，他想象不到徐仁宇在没有遇见他之前的日子究竟是怎么过来的，联想到徐仁宇身上的伤，他......他恨死徐宗贤了。<br/>“看着我，徐仁宇，你看着我！”陆东植把徐仁宇从怀里扯了出来，头抵着额头，他不想让徐仁宇听出他现在的难过，他得表现出坚强！“看着我的眼睛！我眼睛里有一个全世界我最最最，最最最最爱的男人，你要相信我的眼光！他坏不到哪里去的！”<br/>陆东植眼里的男人，不就是自己吗？<br/>徐仁宇看着陆东植这样哄他，一时间觉得挂不住面子，笑了笑想要忘掉自己刚才的丢人。<br/>“等我，东植。我，我会努力克服掉它的。”<br/>“等......等我相信自己可以给你，给你个家的时候，成为我的人好不好？”<br/>他会努力的，只要陆东植肯回他一句......<br/>“好。”<br/>终于打开了些许心扉的恋人彼此望着对方，然后吸引着接近，最后吻在了一起。<br/>他们吻得难分难舍，徐仁宇睁开眼瞄了一圈陆东植租的这间小房子，又想到刚才被砸墙的经历，有些不满地跟陆东植提出抗议，“要不要搬回来？别住这了......隔壁都听得到你的声音......”<br/>既然他们之间的误解已经解开，徐仁宇恨不得现在就把所有的东西都给搬回别院陆东植那间空荡荡的房间里。<br/>虽然这间小房子是他花了打工赚来的钱租下来的，但这隔音什么的的确是个问题，而且现在他也没好意思再见到隔壁邻居了。可是陆东植想了想决定还是不搬回去了。一是因为上学麻烦，二是这一次搬出来的经历也告诉他并不是什么事得依赖着徐仁宇才行。<br/>他已经能够自立了！不再是小孩子了！<br/>“搬回之前那个房子？”这房子实在太差了，怎么能让他家东植住在这呢？<br/>“那房子还是有点远，每天上学要起很早......”这只是借口，陆东植还是不想住那个房子，他在那里哭了太多次了。<br/>徐仁宇没有强求，折中说帮陆东植再找个近一点的房子，但条件是“不许再招室友了”。他怕了，害怕陆东植被人抢走。<br/>“可我付不起那么贵的房租。”现在陆东植开始打工了，也不可能再愿意什么都靠着徐仁宇给他付钱，他能自立了！<br/>“你的舍友是我，我交那一半的房租。”徐仁宇心急了，抢着立马把话说了出去。虽然他不介意陆东植用他的钱，但如果陆东植想要自己付，他配合就行了。“等我不想回别院的时候记得帮我留出一半的床。”<br/>陆东植听出来了他话里的调戏，咬了一下徐仁宇的鼻子，“美得你。”他说是那么说，等他们挑选好了房子，再次搬家的时候陆东植还是给了徐仁宇一把新家的钥匙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. [宇植]鹤声（五十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[心理咨询体验人员招募中]</p><p>下课铃已经打过很久了，陆东植并没有着急着走出教学楼，而是悠哉游哉地看着走廊墙上挂着的一排眼花缭乱的消息，靠着这些来打发等待的时间。无意间的行为倒是被一张简洁的宣传报所吸引，陆东植走近仔细看了看，原来是隔壁心理学的研究生前辈们在找“练习”的机会。</p><p>[你是否在某个方面踌躇不前？]</p><p>陆东植不知道是不是这一句话吸引住的他，也抓不住看到这句话之后自己的大脑联想了多少事情，他继续看着那张宣传报，直到口袋里的手机传来震动。</p><p>“喂，宝景啊。”陆东植的语气里有着惊讶，警察学校比普通的学校要严格许多，沈宝景也只有在规定的使用时间里会跟他发消息吐槽吐槽，怎么会这时间给他打来电话？</p><p>“东植！”听筒那边的声音听起来兴奋极了，“我临时批假出来了！你有时间吗？要不要一起去吃之前说过的那个烤牛皱胃！啊......我在学校里快憋死了！”</p><p>那家店最近突然火了起来，沈宝景惦记着去很久了，每回聊天都跟他说。</p><p>陆东植为难地犹豫了很久，不是他不想去，他也很希望跟沈宝景一起去吃吃喝喝聊聊天，但是......“宝景......那个，我今天没空，对不起。”他今天其实只有上午最早的一节课，然后后面的时间都，都被某个人定下来了。</p><p>“啊？可我记得你的......”沈宝景知道陆东植的课表才打这个电话过来的。</p><p>陆东植的声音突然小了下去，“我等会要、要去约会，和仁宇哥说，说好了的。”和徐仁宇分开的那时候他就把他对徐仁宇的那些感情都告诉过沈宝景，他们能重新在一起其实也有沈宝景的一部分助力。</p><p>毕竟招募室友这件事，没有沈宝景的支持他可能就退缩了。</p><p>“哦~”听筒里传出来的语调听得陆东植不好意思，“看来你家那位傻哥哥终于开窍了，那我就不打扰你啦，下次我们再去吃吧！”</p><p>“嗯，好。”陆东植刚挂下沈宝景的电话，手机立马又震动了起来，陆东植看了看屏幕里的名字，清了清嗓子按下了接通键。</p><p>“东植，还在忙吗？”没等陆东植念出那令他心悦的名字，低沉的音色就钻进了他的耳朵。陆东植有些不自在地理了理自己的背包带子，脑袋还微微摇了摇，“没有啊，在...在等你呢。”</p><p>这种别扭的害羞到底是从哪出来的，陆东植很疑惑，明明他跟徐仁宇都在一起生活这么久了，怎么听到徐仁宇的偷笑声还会那么想钻进洞里不见人呢？</p><p>“我在你说的教学楼下了。”</p><p>听到这句话陆东植的脚就呆不住了，跟要飞起来似的就往楼下冲，“我，我马上下来！”</p><p>“别急，我等你。”</p><p>陆东植刚跑出教学楼就看见分明是徐仁宇的身影蹲在地上，他的面前有一只偏肥的猫，慵懒地瘫着，阳光正好晒在它的地盘上。徐仁宇只是好奇地看着，也没有伸手去摸它。</p><p>“它叫大花，很喜欢跟人撒娇。”经常在他们上下学的路上往路上一瘫，然后等着同学们上前给它按摩还有吃的。陆东植也经常会特意给大花带点小鱼干，只不过今天没有，但大花一见到陆东植跑过来还是特别开心地朝他叫了一声。</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”徐仁宇看着陆东植伸手摸了摸大花，点点头，没有跟陆东植解释自己知道大花的原因还是因为陆东植的SNS上经常会出现它的照片。</p><p>大花嗅了嗅他手里有没有小鱼干的香味，又馋嘴地舔舔舌头，样子把陆东植逗笑了。他只好拍了拍大花的头，看着圆乎乎的眼睛享受地眯成两条缝，亏欠地解释道：“今天没有给你带小鱼干哦，下次再给你带！”</p><p>听见没有小鱼干，大花放弃地继续躺在地上，享受唯有的暖和的阳光。陆东植想笑它，但突然想起徐仁宇还在看着，赶紧拍了拍手还四处看看不存在的风景，“咳，那、时间也不早了，要不仁宇哥我们走吧？”</p><p>徐仁宇自然是没有任何意见，等陆东植靠过来之后开口说道：“走吧。”</p><p>两人肩并肩都快走出学校大门了，陆东植才跟徐仁宇说出心中的困惑，“嗯？仁宇哥今天没有开车过来吗？”听到这话徐仁宇愣了愣，突然站住了脚步让没有来得及反应的陆东植走出了一两步才转身好奇地望向他，以为徐仁宇怎么了。</p><p>“我以为东植愿意跟我多走走......”</p><p>无形的炸弹直接把陆东植脸给炸红了，“我，我我我当然愿意啊！”他小跑几步重新拉着徐仁宇走，低着头半遮着自己的大红脸小声地替自己反驳一下，“我就问问而已......”</p><p>还掏出了手机打开导航看起来像是在干正事的样子，“走过去的话我看看我们怎么走合适。”装作没有被徐仁宇的那句话击中内心的样子。</p><p>“预约过的店有点远，”他看着手机里显示有一段时间的路程，有些后悔把饭店定那么远了，他自己还好，就怕徐仁宇会饿着肚子。“仁宇哥现在还好吗？饿不饿？”</p><p>他都从张七星那听说了，徐仁宇为了这一天能够出来跟他好好地约会，忙得最近饭都没有怎么好好吃。低头翻找着包里乱七八糟装上的东西，好不容易搜出一小包没有吃完的小熊软糖，递到徐仁宇的面前，“要不你先垫垫肚子！”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>徐仁宇看了一眼糖果的包装袋微微低了低头，然而那双手还是搭在身侧两边，没有一点自己动手的意思，把陆东植给看楞了。</p><p>“不喂我吗？”</p><p>陆东植被徐仁宇的这招迷魂计唬得傻兮兮的，动作僵硬得跟年老失修的机器人有得一拼，呆滞着眼神捏住一颗小熊软糖傻不愣登地送进徐仁宇嘴里。</p><p>一颗软糖，轻咬就能陷进一片柔软，然后从里头再翻出甜意。徐仁宇吃完还不忘拿舌尖卷一圈陆东植的手指，弄得在阳光下亮晶晶湿漉漉的，好不害臊。然后用眼神绑住陆东植，有模有样地学起之前陆东植对他说过的话：“我饿了，东植......”</p><p>好在这时候旁边没什么路人经过，不然得被这对腻死。</p><p>陆东植都不记得自己原来也干过这样的事，被徐仁宇臊得连声都出不来，指尖传来的湿润感带上了太阳的温度，火辣辣得烫手。徐仁宇看向他的眼睛里明显带着笑意，陆东植眼神乱飞着，大脑里搜刮了半天的词汇也找不出来一句适合回答的话语，干脆一不做二不休地又往包装袋里捏起一块小熊软糖，往徐仁宇的嘴里塞进去，好让他别再说这样令人害臊的话。</p><p>“饿...饿了就多吃点！”</p><p>索性直接把袋子也给塞进徐仁宇的手里，自己跑开走在前面，看似是嫌徐仁宇了，其实就是害羞怕再走在徐仁宇旁边自己的小心脏会受不住。</p><p>只可惜他这还没有走上几步，徐仁宇那双长腿轻轻松松地就跟了上来。不过这次倒是很乖，也没再出言拨弄他脆弱的心脏，而是安安静静地走在旁边，偶尔走近了会彼此撞到肩膀的程度。</p><p>陆东植这才觉得谈恋爱是一件很难的事情。</p><p>明明刚才的动作看起来太过亲昵，这一会儿他又开始认为现在的安静过于有些距离，到底怎样才算恰到好处，他不明白。</p><p>“我想起之前......”他看见出现在面前的地铁站，突然想到了以前自己第一次去坐地铁的情节，当时甚至坐反了车最后急得去找了工作人员。现在想起来还是好笑，他扯了扯徐仁宇的袖子，正准备跟他说起这个自己闹出来的笑话。但转眼又想起了什么之后陆东植脸上的笑容就小了下去，看到徐仁宇朝自己投来的目光后摇摇头，语气里其实有隐藏不了的失落。</p><p>“算了，不是什么非要提出来的事。”</p><p>他其实是想起了以前他想跟徐仁宇说话的时候对方态度的冷淡，那句“没什么重要的事我就先去忙了”让他至今都不敢再跟徐仁宇提一些有的没的，他小心翼翼的很，就怕徐仁宇烦他。</p><p>翘起的嘴角没来由的消失让徐仁宇心里在意，他摸了摸陆东植的小卷毛，关心地问他：“为什么不继续说下去？”</p><p>陆东植强颜欢笑起来，抠了抠扶梯上的皮胶带，“仁、仁宇哥应该不想听这些杂七杂八的小事......”这些鸡毛蒜皮的事说给仁宇哥听干什么，除了今天的约会，他还有很多很多正事要忙呢......</p><p>“我想听，你周围发生过的，哪怕再微不足道的事情，只要是和东植有关的，我都想知道。”徐仁宇不知道为什么陆东植会觉得自己不想听这些事情，应该又是自己哪里没有注意又伤害到了他，那现在的自己只能尽全力地去把从前的过错弥补回来。</p><p>徐仁宇突然变得如此直白，陆东植慌了阵脚，一下子反应不过来自己应该怎么去接这样的话，但内心又开心得不行。看着徐仁宇牵起自己耷拉在一旁着的手，握在那宽大的手心里紧得不会轻易松开。</p><p>“不需要回应我，我只是想让你知道而已。”</p><p>“哦......那、那我知道了。”</p><p>徐仁宇看着陆东植这副样子，心里一阵内疚，陆东植心里那些被自己扎下去的伤大概远不止这一个，而他竟然都没有跟自己提起过一字一句。他欠陆东植太多了，这辈子都还不清。</p><p>“东植刚刚想说的是什么？”</p><p>“啊，就是之前我自己第一次坐地铁，然后当时很着急......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还是那个游乐园，梦幻乐园。</p><p>不同的是这一次他们两个人是真的来这地方约会的，和其他恋爱中的情侣一样。好在不是拥挤的周末，两个人肩并着肩一起排了很多种游乐设施的队伍。</p><p>徐仁宇第一次知道了陆东植原来这么大胆，看见鬼屋里冲出来的鬼还会关心他有没有被吓着，尖叫系的游乐设施都各个想挑战，也知道了陆东植对游乐园里商店贩卖的那些稀奇古怪的东西有十分大的感兴趣。</p><p>陆东植第一次知道了徐仁宇虽然不怕鬼屋里的装神弄鬼，但是会在坐过山车之前不自在地变成话痨，而且他甚至还知道了一个跟他以前的认知不一样的徐仁宇。</p><p>当时他们正从一个闯关解密类的游乐设施里走出来，里面的运动量大得陆东植快渴死了，二话不说就拉着徐仁宇去了园里卖饮料的地方。</p><p>“仁宇哥要喝什么？冰美还是意式？”陆东植隔着队伍望了望看板上的菜单，凭着这些年来他对徐仁宇的了解问道。</p><p>徐仁宇扫了一眼菜单，眼神动了动但很快又静下来，点头说了一句“东植你看着买就行。”意思是陆东植买什么他就喝什么，不挑。</p><p>“那冰美式？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“要不拿铁？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“......”陆东植抬头盯着徐仁宇的表情，开始深层次的研究。这是他们两个人的约会，他希望他和徐仁宇都能够开开心心的留下一个回忆，但此时徐仁宇脸上的表情就和平常一样，没什么表情，也就是说心情没什么起伏，甚至他还隐隐觉得徐仁宇对自己的点单好像不是非常满意的样子。</p><p>按理说......这应该是徐仁宇常喝的啊？</p><p>“仁宇哥到底想喝哪个？”陆东植索性拉住他的胳膊，舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇继续说道：“我现在可是你的男朋友，需要知道自己的男朋友喜欢喝什么！”</p><p>那眼睛望着自己，亮晶晶的。</p><p>徐仁宇看着这样的陆东植，内心纠结了好几番之后才犹犹豫豫地凑到陆东植的耳边悄悄讲。</p><p>“我想尝尝奶昔。”</p><p>这个回答是陆东植没有想到过的，他看着徐仁宇很快直起身子之后有些泛红的耳朵，觉得自己以前的徐仁宇记录本上出现了失误。他一直都以为徐仁宇不爱喝这些甜兮兮的玩意，因为徐仁宇总在他面前喝那些看起来就很苦的咖啡。</p><p>奶昔......好可爱......</p><p>陆东植笑得眼睛都弯了起来，搂住徐仁宇的胳膊笑着说：“好！给仁宇哥买！”</p><p>徐仁宇有点后悔跟陆东植说这个，用手掐了掐这人脸上还没下去的笑容，觉得自己怪丢脸的，“别笑，我不喝了......”</p><p>“那可不行，我一定要请仁宇哥这一杯！”</p><p>“那你别笑。”</p><p>“扑哧，好！好好，我不笑！”</p><p>两个人吵吵闹闹到了天黑，陆东植脸上的兴奋越来越遮不住，上一次烟花秀他和徐仁宇没有心情欣赏，这一次他们终于可以好好地在一起看一场烟花了！</p><p>“很期待？”徐仁宇问他。</p><p>陆东植拼命地点头，“嗯！期待好久了！跟仁宇哥一起看烟花！”</p><p>徐仁宇笑了笑，牵住他的手，“那走吧，跟紧我。”这个时间点所有的游客都在朝一个地方赶去。</p><p>“我不想再弄丢你了。”</p><p> </p><p>就算所有人都以为我是为了徐家的地位，</p><p>只有陆东植你才是我这个人所有的私心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. [宇植]鹤声（五十五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植心怀忐忑地敲了敲面前色调和他心情一样沉重的门，他好奇又紧张着门后的一切，会有什么在等待着他呢？想象在他敲门的一瞬间开始天马行空起来，直到下一秒门后传来许可的声音。</p><p>“请进。”</p><p>陆东植应声而入，但又突然在门后停住了脚步，眼睛圆溜溜的透着惊讶。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”坐在角落里的人出声问他。</p><p>“啊，没，没什么。”陆东植觉得自己是少见多怪，不好意思地笑了笑将身后的门合好，走了进来，“我本来以为这里的装修应该和......”后面的话他没说出来，怕屋子的主人听了会不喜欢。</p><p>没想到对方却立马懂了，毫不忌讳地接起他的话来，“应该和医院差不多是吗？哈哈哈，学弟你很直白啊。不过的确有不少人有这样的想法，但是首先我们是在学校，其次我们这更应该算一次聊天，不是吗？”</p><p>“......如果只是聊天的话，宋学长应该不用愁‘练习’的问题吧？”陆东植看了看对方桌上摆着的姓名牌子，自然而然地将这个名字和面前的这位学长连上了等号。</p><p>宋文博示意陆东植坐下，如果陆东植先入为主地把这次谈话当成他的一次“练习”的话，其实最后得到的效果就不是他要的目的了。所以宋文博脑子转了转，跟陆东植开了个玩笑，“学弟怎么就能确定我就是宋文博呢？”</p><p>“啊？”陆东植听到这话呆了呆，又重新看了看那块姓名牌，“因为学长你坐在那里...啊......”他预约的时候接电话的是个女生，所以肯定帮他预约的人和帮他咨询的宋文博不是一个人，但......怎么还会多出一个人呢？</p><p>“也许我是宋文博的师弟呢？”宋文博嘴角挂着笑，“也许临时换了咨询师，而我还没有开始自我介绍呢？”</p><p>“啊？那，呃，那学长您叫什么？”陆东植单纯的很，被宋文博这么一说便立马动摇了起来，手掌在膝盖上打着圈地揉搓，心里都开始有了叫错人名字的不好意思。</p><p>“哈哈哈，可别把你吓着了，我就是宋文博。”一看陆东植的眼神里还存着不确定，宋文博赶紧把自己的学生卡拿了出来，上面姓名和相片如假包换，这才让陆东植撤下了怀疑的旗帜。</p><p>你说宋文博干这么一出费力不讨好的事情干什么，但陆东植还真的立刻把来这里其实是帮学长练习的想法给忘掉了。</p><p>“陆师弟你喜欢喝什么？咖啡，茶还是可乐？我们这饮料种类很多的。”宋文博从他的办公桌上起来，走向饮品区准备给陆东植倒上一杯可以有助于他精神放松的饮料。</p><p>“水就行。”没了宋文博那令人紧张的玩笑，陆东植这才正式打量起房间的装修来。</p><p>不得不说他其实十分钟意这样的房间布置，房间里养了很多绿植，看它们的精神状态就能知道有人一直在勤快地照顾着它们。没有夺目耀眼的顶灯，而是几台发着柔光的落地灯散在角落，但房间却一点也不显得阴暗，墙壁的色调却也不过分明亮，一切都显得恰到好处，充满了包容。可以让头舒服地靠着的布艺沙发没有任何的棱角，如同一位母亲的怀抱。两座沙发的中间是一软白木色的圆桌，上面并不空荡，可爱饱满的绿植，木架做的日历，还有几个奇奇怪怪的人偶，看久了透出一丝可爱。</p><p>陆东植对桌上的人偶产生了好奇，摸了摸那木头脑袋上被人用胶水粘住的毛线头发，一杯水被放在了他的面前。</p><p>“这几个小人偶是我的一个好朋友做出来送给我的，看久了还挺可爱的吧？”宋文博在对面的沙发上坐下，说这话的时候语气里充满了爱惜，听得出他心里那个好朋友的重量。</p><p>“谢谢。”陆东植收回手，话语里没有吝啬他对人偶的喜欢，“是很可爱。”</p><p>“来的时候外面的天气怎样？”宋文博没有跟他继续聊人偶的故事，反而开始问他外面的天气。</p><p>“很好，今天太阳很大，但又有风。”陆东植回想着来时的样子回答。</p><p>宋文博听了他的回答后感叹了一句，“那可真是个好天气啊。”他不怎么在意形象地撑着下巴朝窗外看去，窗子外面是一片的绿叶，绿叶的间隙和晃动中能够偶尔看见蓝天和白云。</p><p>“这么好的一个天气，你选择来这和我聊天，想必是一件对你很重要的事吧？”</p><p>陆东植正被宋文博带着扭头看着窗外，没想到突然听到他用如此平淡但又不轻视的语气进入他们今天的正题。</p><p>“啊？我...我......”明明到这之前他就已经给自己下过决心了，怎么还是没有办法一下子就轻松说出来呢？</p><p>“没关系，不用紧张。这只是一场聊天，我是你的一个朋友，你可以慢慢来。”宋文博并没有催他，反而在他的对面摆弄起桌上的那些人偶来。</p><p>陆东植看他一个人在那演着木偶默剧，看久了也就忘了那份紧张，默默地打开了那紧闭的匣子。</p><p>“如果我要说的，不是我，而是......我恋人的事呢？”</p><p>这不是什么特例，宋文博很淡定地点了点头，没有欺瞒地说道：“虽然说不是本人到场情况的话可能会对判断有一点的影响，但是毕竟我们这只是一场聊天，我能给你的是建议而不是药方，所以陆师弟你继续说。”</p><p>“就是......”陆东植脑袋里想着要怎么去跟宋文博说明这种情况，但一扯上和徐仁宇有关的事情心脏里装满的感情就开始溢出来。他想起徐仁宇这个人，嘴角就会微微翘起。“我恋人他......很爱我，我也非常地爱他，但是......”陆东植又想起了徐仁宇那天晚上说话都颤抖的样子，眉间便揉进一股心疼，“但是他因为他家里的原因对标记我的行为会变得抗拒，他甚至...会为了忍住发情背着我打抑制剂，没有抑制剂的话就咬他自己......”</p><p>“我，我该怎么帮他？”</p><p>徐仁宇那时候许给自己一个期限，在他有能力给自己一个家的时候。其实不需要的啊，他和徐仁宇的那个家不是一直就在的吗？</p><p>陆东植怕，陆东植怕徐仁宇没有告诉他的事，陆东植怕徐仁宇这么坚持着不去标记他是为了在他想要放开徐仁宇的手时可以痛痛快快地放开那个人的手。</p><p>徐仁宇太为他着想了，着想到没有了自己。而陆东植希望徐仁宇能够为了徐仁宇而活着。</p><p>他已经体会过一次放开手的感觉了，不想再体会一次。余生，他想陪在徐仁宇身边体验未来一切的酸甜苦辣。</p><p>“师弟的恋人是因为曾经父母在标记上出现的问题而对标记行为产生了抗拒吗？”这个问题也是宋文博经常会遇见的，父母一代的问题没有处理好的确对孩子造成的影响有时是非常深刻的，但不是没有办法。</p><p>陆东植点点头，“对......他，他害怕我和他之间会变得他的父母一样，他很怕我会因为他而受伤。”</p><p>宋文博蹙眉思索了一番，继续跟陆东植说：“一般来说，想要走出家庭造成的阴影关键在于他自己的一个成长，是对自己的一种本然的信任和自我效能感，也就是对于自己能够完成某种事情的信念强度。听师弟这样说的话，你的恋人应该就是缺少了正常的恋爱认知，并且在和你相处的时候会表现得不自信，内心在否定自己可以和你很好的相处下去，很有可能就像师弟所说的，他害怕你们会重蹈他父母的覆辙，这类的事影响了他对于你们未来的判断。”</p><p>“需要让他去发现并认同自己与父母之间的区别，引导他自己勇敢地去探索，去关注自己本身，这样他才不会一直关注于内心的阴影面。”</p><p>陆东植听着宋文博的分析，想起之前徐仁宇和他约会时努力跟上他节奏的笨拙模样，眼睛差点就红了。</p><p>他想到，那时候人海茫茫，徐仁宇去牵住他的手时内心如果其实是在那否定他们会继续在一起的话，徐仁宇他有多难受啊。他、他明明已经那么努力想要和自己在一起了......</p><p>“他，他还跟我说了，他会努力和我在一起的......”徐仁宇，我好爱你。</p><p>宋文博点点头，“所以你们的交往对于他来说是一件好事。尽管他可能在交往前会犹豫不决优柔寡断，但如果他最后还是选择了和你在一起，这对于他来说其实就已经是一种勇气的突破。在你们双方感情建立稳固的情况下如果他还是出现比如无法标记之类的情况，作为伴侣最好不要去逼迫他进行选择，而是去鼓励他，告诉他其实在你们这段感情里表现得很好，让他去相信自己能够去守护好你们的感情。”</p><p>“你能为了他来这里，也很了不起了。”宋文博相信他们的感情会越来越好的。</p><p>“谢谢。”即使满心都是徐仁宇，这样被夸奖还是会感到不好意思，陆东植挠挠脑袋向给出建议的宋文博道谢。“跟宋学长聊完之后轻松多了，以前总觉得自己没有办法帮他，现在却觉得还好还有我能帮他。真的，非常感谢。”</p><p>陆东植起身向宋文博鞠躬，正准备离去，但他又突然停住了身子，目光被墙上的某一副画吸引过去，那幅画抽象得说不明白，五彩的颜色彼此混杂着组成看懂或看不懂的东西，被塞在那么一个小小的画框中。明明画面很满，作品的名字却叫做《遗忘》。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”宋文博好奇着沿陆东植的目光看去，“啊，那也是我的那个好朋友画的。”</p><p>“为什么会起名叫做遗忘？”陆东植找不到这两者之间的联系，所以很是疑惑。</p><p>宋文博靠近了那幅画，拿桌上干净的桌布在画框上擦了一圈，“名字是我给起的，因为这幅画是我在催眠她的时候让她画下来的，她......忘记了很多的东西。”</p><p>陆东植无意问别人的事，倒是被宋文博话里的“催眠”吸引了注意，“催眠真的可以想起以前忘掉的事吗？”</p><p>宋文博也不想继续说起他好朋友的事，乐意帮陆东植进行解答，“是有这个可能性的，但比如你十年前的某一天吃的什么饭，这种几乎就很难回忆起来，除非那顿饭你因为什么菜跟人吵了一番，或者是个有些不同意义的菜，这样回想起来的可能性才大。”</p><p>“陆师弟难道对催眠很好奇吗？”他问陆东植。</p><p>“不是对催眠，我对以前发生的一件事情很好奇，但太久远了，有些细节我已经记不清了......”陆东植继续盯着那幅画，里面的红色生动得就像正在燃烧的火焰，“宋学长能帮我回想起来吗？”</p><p>陆东植坐回了沙发上，按宋文博说的以放松的姿态后躺着。宋文博在他面前，拨动了一下圆桌上本来就有的节拍器，“为了让你能更容易进入以前，我现在开始叫你的名字。”</p><p>“陆东植，闭上你的眼睛，仔细听周围的声音......”</p><p>陆东植也不知道时间流逝了多久，他甚至都已经听不到宋文博的声音了，眼前一片黑暗，他到底成功了没有？</p><p>“儿子生日快乐！”眼前的黑突然就消失了，是蛋糕上的蜡烛驱逐了它，露出两旁父母期待的脸，“许好愿了吗？”</p><p>“爸......爸爸......妈妈......”我好久没有看到你们了......</p><p>“这个是我和你妈在菩萨面前求了好久才求来的平安吊坠，东植你可要一直放在自己身边啊！”陆东植想去牵一牵陆钟哲的手，可手却不听他的控制，举起那枚吊坠望了望，塞进衣服里之后连人都从陆钟哲身边跑开了。</p><p>好像是有什么门铃在响，他回头看向陆钟哲的时候那个位子已经没有人了。</p><p>“是陆钟哲家吗？有快递。”他跑去开门，门外的人被阴影罩着，看不清脸。他把包裹抱到桌上的时候父母又出现了，拦着他不让他看包裹里面有什么东西，母亲那时候惊恐又愤怒的骂声再次在他的耳边响起，“不应该有快递寄到咱家！陆东植！以后除了爸爸妈妈谁在外面也不要开门！知道了吗！”</p><p>他不知道啊，原来是因为自己吗？</p><p>再后来，就是那场大火，还有徐仁宇在公园里劝说他的模样。不对，应该再往前，那条他回家的路上，发生过的奇怪的被他忽略掉的事情。</p><p>“啊，对不......”那时候他正沉迷地作着游戏，撞着了一个感觉特别可怕的人。那人双手插着口袋，头上的帽檐压低得也让看不见脸。</p><p>陆东植觉得自己本应该记住这个人的，为什么会忘了呢？他撞到那个人的时候闻到了一种很难闻的味道，和那些居无定所的流浪者不同，是不一样的难闻的味道，当时的陆东植想不明白是什么味道，现在的陆东植却明明白白。</p><p>那是......汽油的味道......</p><p>汽油......大火......爸爸......妈妈......</p><p>那场大火又回来了，承受不住热浪的玻璃窗崩碎在他的面前，耳边是围观人群惊呼的叫声，他打着抖想要从人群堆里跑出去。</p><p>可是，他为什么会在人群里看到一张熟悉的脸？</p><p>一张他在徐家别院的时候才见过的脸？</p><p>为什么？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. [宇植]鹤声（五十六）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇......</p><p>难道真的和他父母的死有关吗？</p><p>陆东植恍恍惚惚地从心理咨询室里走出来，脚步都有些踉跄。</p><p>不、不可能的。</p><p>荒唐至极的想法在陆东植脑海里盘旋了好几圈之后还是被他晃出了脑袋，那个徐仁宇，怎么可能会瞒着这么大的秘密把他带回家甚至养大呢？他为了什么？</p><p>对啊，徐仁宇为了什么？</p><p>徐仁宇和自己的父亲，在燃烧着熊熊大火的家前站着的徐家别院的人......模模糊糊中，陆东植觉得这里面应该存在一根线能够将他们串起来，可是他所缺少的东西太多了，以至于摆在他面前的是一盘散沙，怎么都拼不出能够明白的模样。</p><p>能知道这一切的人都有谁？有徐仁宇吗？</p><p>他和徐仁宇的第一次见面为什么偏偏是在那一天？</p><p>越想陆东植就觉得越心惊肉跳，他像是在平静温煦的大海上航行了好几年的船，以为这海会永远这样，直到他终于一不小心闯进险恶的海域，看见了在海面上浮着尖利刺角的冰山，然后惊觉在看不见的海底，似乎还有更可怕的存在没有出现。</p><p>“东植......我已经不知道该怎么办才好了......”</p><p>徐仁宇抚摸着他脸的时候曾经说过的这句话突然从回忆里蹦出来，那时候他还觉得徐仁宇说的是不知道该怎么和他恋爱，可现在想来，一种想法便挥之不去了。</p><p>徐仁宇是因为这些乱糟糟看不清的事在跟他求助吗？</p><p>如果真是这样，他......他到底该怎么办？</p><p>“嗡——”这一声来电犹如及时雨，救了陆东植苦思也涌不出半点水的谜团枯井。他低头看了看手机上显示出来的名字，不由得深呼出一口气，许久没有再联络过的沈硕求的这个来电算是把这台戏的大小人物们都凑齐了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“沈伯伯，好久没有接到过您的电话了，身体还好吗？”他上一次和沈硕求见面还是在游乐园那天，陆东植尽量表现得和平常没有什么两样，主要是担心在游乐园包庇徐仁宇的事情被沈伯伯他们查了出来。</p><p>“啊，还行，还在岗位上呢！”</p><p>听着沈硕求那并不严肃的语气，陆东植稍微安心地把提起来的心脏轻手轻脚地安放到原本应该在的位置，却又因为沈硕求的下一句话立马踢飞出了天际。</p><p>“东植，你爸妈的事我已经查得差不多了。”</p><p>“什...真的吗？沈伯伯？”</p><p>既然沈硕求能告诉他事情已经查得差不多了，比起自己被催眠回忆起来的那些事情应该更具有说服力不是吗？</p><p>“东植什么时候有时间的话，我再好好跟你说说吧，一时半会在电话里很难解释清楚。”</p><p>“那个沈伯伯！”陆东植大脑一片空白，完全凭着下意识在说话：“我现在有时间，现在可、可以吗？”</p><p>咖啡厅，两个人面前各有一杯咖啡，洁白的陶瓷杯装着，虚渺的热气飘在上方，是似曾相识的场景。</p><p>“我在光州组织犯罪对策部归档的过往资料里找到了唯一一份和你父亲有关的事件记录。”</p><p>陆东植面色暗着，问道：“事件记录？关于什么的？发生在我家的火灾吗？”</p><p>沈硕求望着自己面前表现得已经和成熟的成年人一样的陆东植，突然明白这一晃眼，三年都过去了。三年，不，八年了，他才找到一个依旧模糊不已的答案。</p><p>“不是，是更早以前的事，那时候你应该都还没有出生。”沈硕求停了停，嘴巴抿了抿之后手臂撑在桌上，向着陆东植前倾身子，“你知道你父亲在你们搬到光州的七年甚至更早前曾经在光州呆过吗？加入了一个叫‘南水组’的集团......”</p><p>“‘南水组’？没听说过......”陆东植把这个名字在嘴巴里都快嚼烂了，也没有想起任何一点关于这个组织的回忆。</p><p>“没事，这不是什么重要的。”沈硕求点点头表示了解，以陆钟哲这人为了保护陆东植甚至把自家孩子挂到别人家的户口本上的行为，他没有跟陆东植提过这些暴力组织的事也很正常。</p><p>“但重要的是，这个‘南水组’没了之后这个组织的头加入了另一个组织，我认为当时东植你的父亲也一起加入了那个组织里。”</p><p>“什么组织？”陆东植蹙着眉，他所拥有的记忆当中陆钟哲不像是个跟着暴力组织打打杀杀的人。</p><p>沈硕求语气突然沉到极点，“这个组织到了现在都还很有名，只不过洗白了大半之后就没什么人叫他们以前的名字了，徐家，东植听过吗？”</p><p>“什么？！”陆东植不可置信地瞪圆了眼睛，徐家，徐仁宇，他父亲......原来，原来徐仁宇跟他说他和自己的父亲认识是，是因为这个原因吗？陆东植隐隐约约觉得，沈硕求今天已经把能串起所有的线给带过来了。</p><p>沈硕求从他的这个反应里捕捉到了一些东西，默默把咖啡放到一边，“怎么了？东植听过？”</p><p>“当然应该听过吧，毕竟你那所谓的哥哥不是徐家大公子徐仁宇吗？”</p><p>天大的惊雷炸在陆东植头上，炸得他嘴唇微微哆嗦，“您，您知道，了？”最开始的时候沈硕求就怀疑过把他带回家的“哥哥”，现在他已经查清楚“哥哥”是徐仁宇的话，那岂不更是往徐仁宇的身上查？！</p><p>他查到了什么？</p><p>不，不可能查得到，因为不可能是徐仁宇！</p><p>陆东植摆在膝盖上的手都在打抖，他祈祷着，祈祷着沈硕求接下来的话一定要和他想得一样！</p><p>“不过就像东植你那时候说过的，那时候徐仁宇才15岁，要把你父母的事处理得干干净净，还要有能力逼我们结案，甚至还能面不改色地把你带走，15岁的孩子要做到这么多，那就连我都要觉得恐怖了。”</p><p>“但假如徐仁宇把你带走是个意外的话，能这么做到的人，是存在的。”沈硕求眯了眯眼，都替面前的陆东植感到为难。</p><p>“如果是徐宗贤的话。”</p><p>徐...宗...贤...</p><p>把徐仁宇逼成那样的人是他，把自己家毁了的也是他吗？！</p><p>陆东植没有见过几次徐宗贤，唯一的一次还是他刚到别院没多久，难怪......难怪那一次徐宗贤看见他就要把他带回本家，而徐仁宇没有答应......当时他们说了什么？该死，完全没有印象。</p><p>沈硕求见陆东植在听到徐宗贤这个名字之后瞬间黑下去的脸，连忙问道：“怎么？东植见过他吗？”据他所知徐仁宇是从徐家搬出去住了的，如果陆东植见过徐宗贤的话......</p><p>“只见过一次，我到别院还没有一年。后来就再也没见过了。”记忆里徐宗贤只那一次踏进过别院，再后来都是徐仁宇去的本家。</p><p>“嗯......这样......”沈硕求收回伸出去的脑袋，眼帘半垂着，无奈把心中的计划重新埋了起来。</p><p>“但我父亲不是他的手下吗？为什么会被......”这里面还有什么？到底还有什么？！</p><p>沈硕求抱着臂膀的手反映出他的内心，急躁地一直点着毫无规律的节拍，听到陆东植的问题后突然一顿，“你父亲也许并不想成为徐宗贤的手下，或者说，在你父亲选择与徐宗贤背道而驰之后他就不再是一个手下的身份了。”他不想用“背叛”或是“出卖”去跟陆东植形容陆钟哲曾经做过的事，但他也不知道那件事情的背后到底什么才是真相，所以说得直打绕，让人听不明白。</p><p>“什么意思？”陆东植直问了。</p><p>“我查到......在你父亲去世之前，他曾经和我们警方有过联系，而且不止一次。涉及的东西甚至算进了机密里，我一个还没退休的警务一线人员都查不到这个所谓的‘联系’究竟是什么，而且关于这个的任何线索都找不到，它就像不存在在这个世界上一样。和这个案件的直接凶手一样，”沈硕求握成拳的手“啪”地张开，“不见了。”</p><p>“不过有过传闻，说徐宗贤手里攥着一个非常重要的东西，这个东西才让他坐上了今天这个高位，有理由怀疑......我们警方想要拿到那个东西扳倒徐宗贤，于是找上了你的父亲。”</p><p>“我认为，你父亲的计划是成功了的，虽然还不知道那是什么，不然徐宗贤为什么要对你家下手？”</p><p>“那......”陆东植眉头已经皱成了“川”字，“如果找不出来那个东西究竟是什么，就抓不了徐宗贤吗？”</p><p>很遗憾，沈硕求只能对着陆东植摇摇头，“嗯，应该是这样。毕竟徐宗贤带着他的那些手下坏事干了不少，能除掉的话警方早就行动了。但是就像你家的案子一样，不是他自己亲自动的手，更没有证据去证明他策划了你父母的死亡......很难，对不起，我只能查到这里了。”他也恨啊，恨自己的力量太小，撼不动一颗内心已经腐坏的大树。</p><p>尽管听到无法定罪徐宗贤之后是愤怒的，但陆东植还算明事理，沈硕求已经帮他太多了，如果没有他，他大概还天真地以为那就是一场意外的大火。</p><p>“沈伯伯您已经帮我很多了，哪怕是这个结果，总比连父母的死都搞不清得强，谢谢您。”</p><p>看着陆东植这副懂事的模样，沈硕求只得叹息，“不，是我没有做好啊......”他已经把能说的能查到的全都告诉陆东植了，却没有个满意的结果。沈硕求觉得自己也没脸再继续面对陆东植，摇摇头准备告辞。</p><p>“沈伯伯，我，我最后问您一件事！”陆东植低头正把这一份份的陈年旧事试图在脑海里拼凑出大概模样，听见面前椅子挪动的声音，赶紧抬头叫住沈硕求。</p><p>“您知道我爸他......他为什么要那么做吗？”甚至付出了自己的生命......</p><p>沈硕求看了陆东植一眼，老实说，他并没有查到陆钟哲的目的，但他好像又明白，看着陆东植，于是斗胆替陆钟哲这个和他有着一样“父亲”身份的人说出了他所能猜测到的理由，“我觉得，他是想摆脱掉曾经的黑暗，拥抱未来的光明吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我认为，你父亲的计划是成功了的，虽然还不知道那是什么，不然徐宗贤为什么要对你家下手？”</p><p>爸爸他......究竟从徐宗贤那拿走了什么？</p><p>今天一天所容纳的消息实在过于多，过于复杂，过于让他不知所措，陆东植瘫倒在床上，任柔软的被子吞噬他，好让他暂时不要去想这缺损了好大一块的拼图。</p><p>到底...是什么东西？</p><p>他爸这个人其实有个习惯，就是珍贵的东西绝对会放在自己的身边，但又不放在眼前。就比如以前他给他们画过的那些画，妈妈曾经想要贴在墙上欣赏，可爸爸不允许，就把他的那些画全部放进了抽屉里，一把火什么都没有了。</p><p>呵......那东西不会也已经被火烧没了吧？</p><p>陆东植漫无目的地任由大脑转动着，转啊转地转累了，眼皮子也渐渐重了起来，重到只能合上双眼，他就能够不去想这些事了。</p><p>“这个是我和你妈在菩萨面前求了好久才求来的平安吊坠，东植你可要一直放在自己身边啊！”</p><p>“你可要一直放在自己身边啊！”</p><p>什么？！</p><p>不，应该不可能，怎么会交给那时候还那么小的自己呢？</p><p>陆东植翻身起来，因为脑海里那个不可能的想法在没有开灯的房间里出神了好一会，许久之后才被楼下街边汽车碾过雨水的嘈杂声唤回神来。</p><p>什么时候开始下起的雨？</p><p>陆东植从床上下来，靠着被雨糊上了一层朦胧的玻璃窗，看着楼下亮起的路灯和反射出五彩霓虹的马路，天虽然没有暗完全，但陆东植却想起了一个人，他们曾经在这样相似的环境下相拥过。</p><p>本来明天周末，徐仁宇说好了会来他这边陪他，但现在......陆东植转身从床头柜上拿起自己的手机，给那个他现在心中正在想着的人打去了电话。</p><p>电话很快就接了，连第二声“嘟——”的声响都没听到。</p><p>“东植，怎么了？”</p><p>电话那边徐仁宇对自己才有的温柔声线传了过来，亲密的关系让他想下一瞬间就把今天发生的所有的事情都告诉给徐仁宇听，可卡在喉咙里的话实在说不出口，于是陆东植换了一种更轻松平常的语气，改口问电话那边，“仁宇哥在干什么？”</p><p>“在处理一些不好玩的事情，公司的报表。”</p><p>“都快六点了，你这也该算下班了啊，怎么还在看报表？”</p><p>“那之前周末东植不是还在那复习功课，理都不理我呢？”</p><p>哪有没理他，明明只是没听见徐仁宇喊自己而已，而且就错过了那么一两声！陆东植见他记仇记到现在，没声好气地反驳回去，“我，我后面不是理你了吗？！明明是你那时候还蹬鼻子上脸了！”</p><p>“我当时给你带了那么多你说你想吃的，你还不理人，我讨一点劳苦费怎么能算蹬鼻子上脸呢？”</p><p>陆东植懒得跟他扯这些根本扯不清的事，不过和徐仁宇这样平平淡淡地聊一会天倒是让自己的这颗烦闷不安的心终于定了下来。心刚一定，继续听着徐仁宇电话那边的声音，眼睛却热了起来。</p><p>“仁宇哥，我想见你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. [宇植]鹤声（五十七）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐仁宇听到电话那边陆东植跟喜欢黏人的猫在跟人撒娇讨关注一样的声音，自然是坐不住了的，他恨不得把桌上这些烦人的文件全部扫到地上，然后飞奔着去接陆东植。</p><p>可是有人在面前守着他，催他快点完成工作，徐仁宇无奈地瞥了一眼正在对面茶几上疯狂敲击着键盘的周英民，默默收回自己的视线，“等我把手头上的事弄完，就去接你。”</p><p>也大概是有陆东植这通电话的功劳，徐仁宇后来没多久就唰唰地犹如开了外挂一般加倍速完成了周英民之前从他们公司拿过来的一摞子文件。</p><p>笔刚一放下就再也坐不住了，“我去接东植。”徐仁宇把那打文件往他桌上一放，没等周英民有所反应之前冲出了办公室门外。那个着急程度，若不是刚才周英民还听到过他们的电话闲谈，都要以为陆东植马上就要生了呢。</p><p>他只能摇头啧嘴：“怎么现在左右都没法好好工作了呢？妈的，谈个恋爱激动成那样......跟我学学，我都从容不惊的。”</p><p>可惜啊，房间里现在只剩他一人，能念这个经给谁听呢？</p><p>这边徐仁宇就跟条鱼似的滑进车里，脚踩着油门，尽管他恨不得把车开成空间穿越的效果，但当他真正抵达陆东植的家楼下时，还是已经过去了很久。没办法，他们的距离太远了。</p><p>“东植，我到了。”徐仁宇举着电话，目光也飞过车窗往上，看着熟悉的楼层还亮着温馨的灯光。</p><p>“就到了？！我还以为你要再晚点呢......仁宇哥要不你先上来吧，我东西还没收拾完。”陆东植惊惊慌慌的声音响了起来，背景里听着似乎还有其他乒呤乓啷瓶罐碰着瓶罐的声音。</p><p>徐仁宇觉得自己大概能猜出来陆东植在忙着什么，他不说破，佯装着不知道的天真模样说道：“好，那我上来接你。”</p><p>再跨过一条马路，上个五层楼就能见到陆东植了。不知为何徐仁宇竟感觉自己心跳有些快，才隔了多久没见啊，怎么紧张期待成这样？</p><p>兴许是红绿灯也瞧出了他的内心，特地红了一段时间来给徐仁宇当作缓冲。徐仁宇看着对面发着亮光的数字在一秒秒地倒数，心境变了，没那么急躁了，于是乎，他所能感知到的东西也就变得更多了。</p><p>似乎......有人在盯着他......</p><p>但是不应该，因为谁也不知道他会出现在这。</p><p>可是，那道视线在他身上已经太久了......是谁？是自己旁边的这个男人？还是身后说话的女人？</p><p>换绿灯亮了，徐仁宇沉着脸放慢着脚步穿过斑马线，等身旁的那个男人和身后的女人都经过了他，却依旧能够感知到那股视线，而且越来越近，这太不对劲了。</p><p>他索性停了下来，灵敏地回头正要朝自己身后的那道视线抓过去，后面的那人身形晃了一下，他只碰到了一瞬间的布料。</p><p>“对，对不起啊，我老板他喝醉了......”徐仁宇怀疑的那道视线来源于一个身材臃肿的中年人，正眼皮要睁不睁地盯着他，而扶着中年人的是个骨瘦如柴的年轻人，青白着脸，正跟他道歉。</p><p>徐仁宇没有说话，打量了一下这两人一下之后把目光收了回去。年轻人见人家没有计较，赶紧扶着他家老板走了，那一路搀扶着跌跌撞撞的虚浮脚步让徐仁宇放下了提起的那口气。</p><p>他真是疑心太久了。</p><p>不再将注意力放到无关的事情上，徐仁宇仰着头看了看陆东植所在的楼层，心已经率先飞了上去。</p><p>“忙什么呢？还没收拾好......”他用钥匙打开门的时候轻悄悄地，没引起陆东植的注意，走到他身后的时候那人还在忙手忙脚地在桌前整理着东西，徐仁宇看见陆东植手里拿着的东西，就知道自己没有猜错。</p><p>背后冷不防地响起徐仁宇的声音，陆东植吓了一跳，等身后人用手圈住自己的腰时，他嘴角没来由地弯起，打开手里的盖子跟徐仁宇炫耀着，“等你的时候做了酱菜，还有其他一些吃的，拿回别院吃，怎样？”</p><p>徐仁宇先一声不吭，抱着陆东植在他唇上偷了一个吻之后才贴着软乎的脸边说边亲昵地蹭着：“好啊，怎么弄了这么多？麻烦吗？”</p><p>“不麻烦，都是些很快就能弄好的。反正......我不是在等你吗？”陆东植身上粘着徐仁宇还能行动自如地把几个保鲜盒放进袋子里，“对了，仁宇哥今天怎么工作到这么晚？最近又有很多事情要忙吗？”</p><p>考虑到徐仁宇的工作性质......他宁愿徐仁宇闲到成天在家里睡大觉，也不愿他忙起来。尽管陆东植可能不知道现在徐仁宇的很多工作其实是在进行资金的洗白以及......其他一些活动。</p><p>“嗯？......”徐仁宇把下巴搁在陆东植的肩上，繁重的工作量的确让他有些累了，但他今天工作到这么晚是有原因的，徐仁宇把搂住陆东植腰的手又箍紧了点，“不是说好这周末我过来的吗？”</p><p>“什么？”陆东植没有联系起徐仁宇的回答和他的问题。</p><p>徐仁宇只好说得更加明显一点，“我总不能......到了这还跟人谈生意吧？所以就把工作都堆到了今天，主要也是周英民那小子盯着我，我走不......”他还没说完话呢，就被转过身来的陆东植捧住了脸颊。</p><p>“这话有人教过你吗？”</p><p>陆东植表情严肃着，唬得徐仁宇一愣，“嗯？为什么要教？”</p><p>“......”看着徐仁宇还有以前那个傻不愣登的木头模样，陆东植嘴唇动了动，也不知道该怎么去跟徐仁宇说明这个问题，只好两个人大眼对小眼地看着，一切尽在不言中吧。</p><p>不过徐仁宇早就不是以前那个只会封闭住自己感情的徐仁宇了，他虽然仍是个木头，但却是长出了情感枝叶的木头。所以给他一点时间，他也能琢磨到陆东植的意思。</p><p>“难道我就不能这么说吗？”现在反而是被他抓住了苗子。</p><p>陆东植望着徐仁宇凑过来的上翘嘴角，被反问的心虚让他想要逃开徐仁宇的怀抱，可逃不掉，早就被徐仁宇看穿了心思给拦腰抱了起来，屁股坐在桌上。</p><p>“没、没有，没说你不能......”他怎么觉得局势逆过来了呢？</p><p>“那为什么问我有没有人教？东植是不喜欢我这样吗？那我以后......”很小的时候母亲也说过一样的话，那时候他还不知道什么是对什么是错，母亲告诉他不许再那样说。再后来，徐宗贤也问过他一样的话，他知道了这话的意思，学会了违心道歉。不过现在，有人在他面前说了同样的一句话，却不再是曾经他理解的那个意思，他知道了自己在这个人的面前可以撒娇、可以示弱，所以正说着话，嘴巴又被堵住了。</p><p>陆东植的脸被自己问得发红，比什么都要好看。“没！我、我挺......”喉咙卡了半天，也没好意思说出来。</p><p>“挺什么？”奈何徐仁宇就要追问。</p><p>“挺...喜欢的。”</p><p>徐仁宇肯黏他，肯半委屈地跟他周英民的告状，肯半遮掩地暗示他为了他们难得呆在一起的时间非常努力，他就已经非常知足了。这样就很幸福了。</p><p>“东植......”徐仁宇看着露出幸福模样的陆东植嗓子痒痒，“亲我一下，好吗？”</p><p>我做了好多好多事，能不能鼓励鼓励我？</p><p>陆东植摸着徐仁宇鬓角上长长了一点的头发，眼里满是动容，现在的他好像更能感觉到徐仁宇的内心了。他慢慢靠近徐仁宇，用自己所能做到的一切去肯定面前这个不轻易示弱的男人，“为什么不呢？”</p><p>亲吻亲吻，他们吻得很轻，但又缠绵，却不带任何世俗间的欲望。</p><p>是一种灵魂的交流方式，是一次他们相爱的表现。直到两人都不约而同地缓慢睁开双眼，第一眼便是对方。</p><p>“该出发了，不然待会到别院太晚。”徐仁宇看了一眼手表，又留恋地在陆东植嘴上啄了一口之后才舍得放开怀里的人，把桌上陆东植准备好的袋子拿在手里，替陆东植让出一条道来。</p><p>“嗯。”这回陆东植是什么也不敢乱说了，顺着徐仁宇的话点点头，跳下桌子去衣柜里找了一件外套披上后就和徐仁宇一起下了楼。</p><p>“怎么突然想着回别院了？”徐仁宇把袋子放进后座，看着陆东植坐到副驾驶的座位上后才想起来问这个问题，毕竟之前他们说好这周末在这边呆着的。</p><p>“啊......就是想着我挺久没有回别院了，之前不是因为考试一直没回成吗？现在好不容易有一段时间不忙，再说了，我也还挺想......七星哥和周英民他们的，到时候酱菜那些还能分他们一点......”他说的的确也是实话，想归想，也没有想他们想到要提前回别院的地步。他这次回别院，是想找一个东西......</p><p>徐仁宇听着倒不高兴了，鼻子直出气，“原来不是做给我一个人吃的啊......”</p><p>陆东植听见徐仁宇吃醋，扭头就去瞧，还伸手去扒拉徐仁宇的下巴，“怎么啦，吃醋了？”说完他倒是自己先乐呵出来，“你吃了好多次独食了，分一次给他们不行啊？再说了，我做了这么多，你要是一个人吃不完浪费糟蹋了，我可就真生气了。”</p><p>“行...行吧。但是你别老想着要给他们带，我已经发工资给他们了，东植你别弄得那么辛苦。”做那么多东西，他提的时候都能感受到重量，东植自己一个人忙活的时候那得多累啊。</p><p>“好好好，答应你。”</p><p>陆东植看着徐仁宇那张难得的吃醋脸就想笑，跳动的心实在控制不住了，驱动着身体拽住护着自己的安全带倾身过去在那张脸上狠狠亲了一口，然后收回身子，稳稳地坐好。他知道徐仁宇不是什么爱乱来的性子，所以才有胆子敢这么做的。</p><p>“出发吧，我们回家！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. [宇植]鹤声（五十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他不是故意要这样的，没有办法，在没有确凿证据之前他不想因为不确定性就跑去问徐仁宇。</p><p>陆东植心中默念着，扶着徐仁宇工作间的门框警惕地观察了一下周围，别院安安静静的，除了他仿佛谁都不在，徐仁宇出去了还没有回来，眼下是个让他翻找东西的好机会。</p><p>没有得到徐仁宇的允许就动他的东西，陆东植知道这样不对。可是，他想靠他自己把能证明徐仁宇和他父亲之间认识且徐仁宇到底是哪一边的证据找出来，不是他不愿意相信徐仁宇，他只是......心太慌了。</p><p>徐仁宇也不是不允许他踏进这办公区过，相反，以前陆东植经常会带着自己的作业边写边陪着徐仁宇办公，那时候的他没怎么注意徐仁宇的那些文件内容和归置位置，现在认真一看，太多柜子里都放满了纸质文件，且不说从这里面找出陆东植想要的证据，徐仁宇有没有把它放在这间屋子里都无从知晓。</p><p>陆东植只是大致扫了一眼，就意识到了自己的想法有多么的天真。期望不花多少功夫就找到一个不确定的东西，实在是天方夜谭。但是，他必须得去找。既然知道了自己父母死亡的背后还隐藏着这么大的局，他不可能坐视不管。</p><p>他希望他的父母没有白死，害了那么多人的徐宗贤——必须付出代价。</p><p>而徐仁宇呢？</p><p>陆东植刚抽出手边一份文件盒子，上面是几年前的一个房地产开发项目，他记得有新闻播过开发商和当地民众的纷争，后来怎么解决的？他脑海里闪过曾经看过的电视剧还是电影的片段，当时徐仁宇也在自己身边，他是什么表情来着？</p><p>“那些人真可恶。”他看着屏幕里的画面跟徐仁宇说。</p><p>徐仁宇的眼皮跳了跳，没有看向陆东植，淡淡叹出一口气，“是啊，真可恶。”</p><p>徐仁宇害人了吗？</p><p>虽然这是没有定论的事，但陆东植拿着文件盒的手还是跟着心脏一起颤抖了起来，他有些害怕，哪怕他以后为了这份罪孽千方百计地救人，他也害怕，害怕也会有人像他这样想着要让徐仁宇付出代价。</p><p>“我从出生开始，就注定只有一条道路可以走。”徐仁宇曾经跟他说过的话还依旧清晰地能够回忆起来。</p><p>不，不是的。一定还有很多路可以走的！</p><p>仁宇哥，我们不要干这一行了好不好？</p><p>陆东植把文件盒塞回原来的地方，又翻了翻好几处的文件，不仅没有找到关于他父亲的资料，整个人都快要被自己脑海里的恐怖想象击溃了。陆东植迷茫地转身，视线又在房间里打转了好几圈，最后落到徐仁宇办公桌的抽屉上。</p><p>他的习惯一般都是最近用过的东西就会放进手边的抽屉里，那么，最重要的一些东西会不会放在那呢？陆东植望着那不可能告诉他答案的抽屉，脚步慢慢移了过去。</p><p>抽出抽屉的那一瞬间的心惊肉跳，看到内容物之后的失望与舒心，好几股不同的情绪糅杂在一起，让陆东植一时半会搞不清自己到底是什么样的想法了。</p><p>究竟是希望徐仁宇面对他的时候是真诚的，还是其实心里认为着他有另外的一面？</p><p>陆东植坐在徐仁宇经常坐的老板椅上，依旧没有放弃地搜索着抽屉的角角落落，他从抽屉的最深处扒拉出两个东西，一个眼熟一个不眼熟的，但都让他愣在了原地。</p><p>眼熟的那个是他为了徐仁宇的生日特地去学着做出来的钢笔，当时他只用了个绒布袋子装着就给了徐仁宇，现在这支钢笔怎么还被放进了海绵盒里？看起来是被徐仁宇好好珍惜地用着的。</p><p>而另一个，他却从来都没有见过，是一条用细绳编织出来的手链，红白相间的，没那么精致但看得出手工的用心，连接处还印着类似经文一样读不懂的东西，不像是徐仁宇的东西，为什么会和他送给徐仁宇的笔放在一起？难道也是谁送的礼物？</p><p>想到这，陆东植疯狂地摇了摇头，想什么呢！就徐仁宇那颗木头脑袋！</p><p>不对，那个人已经不是木头脑袋了！</p><p>陆东植捏着那条手链，脸颊不自觉地已经气鼓起来。他很在意这根莫名其妙出现的手链，在意到就算他把抽屉合上了都不肯把手链放回原处，一直攥在手里。</p><p>这东西究竟从哪里来的！！</p><p>陆东植踩着地板的脚愤怒地一蹬，座椅的滑轮受了力带着他往后一退，他注意力此刻全在这条手链上，完全没有看见此刻才进入视线的，徐仁宇藏在办公桌下的保险箱。</p><p>往好处想，陆东植，仁宇哥没有把手链戴在身上就说明它其实没那么重要对不对！</p><p>也许仁宇哥不带在身上是怕自己发现呢？</p><p>不行，不能再让自己继续想下去了！陆东植扯着手链的双手用力合拢，眼不见心为净，陆东植望着自己合起来的双手，目光终于透过去看到了露出来的保险箱的一角。</p><p>原来这下面还有柜子！</p><p>陆东植进进出出这房间这么多年，都未曾知晓过办公桌下面的世界，其一是他并没有在意过，其二是徐仁宇定做的这个保险箱的确和整个桌子融入得太好了，若不挑好角度去看的话真的很难发现。</p><p>陆东植立马就弯腰把头凑到桌子下面去看了一眼，才知道这原来不是一个普通的柜子，面对自己的这一面就像一片不反光的磨砂镜子一样，好不容易找到了缝隙，却怎么使劲都打不开，这分明应该是个柜子！</p><p>徐仁宇会不会就是把那些非常重要的资料放到这里面了？</p><p>而他要找的也在这里面？</p><p>陆东植越想越激动，呆在桌子下面研究捣鼓了半天也没找到能够打开这个柜子的办法，这到底要怎么打开啊？他犯了难，撅起嘴在这磨砂面上继续摸索。</p><p>也不知道自己是摸到了哪里，磨砂面突然就有了反应，上面甚至出现了一圈淡淡的光。</p><p>他非常激动，还以为自己把柜子打开了，盯着磨砂面上亮起的淡光等了好一会，以为光暗下去之后柜门就会自己打开。不过他还是太天真了，淡光不仅没有暗下去，反而还带出了一盘熟悉的数字。</p><p>请输入密码。</p><p>“我怎么知道密码是什么啊！”</p><p>在这个家里生活了这么久，就没碰见过什么需要密码的东西，自然也见不着徐仁宇输什么密码，这让他怎么猜啊？！对了，徐仁宇给他的那张银行卡的密码会不会和这个一样？</p><p>陆东植刚把手指触上去，连机器本身都还没来得及反应呢又飞快地撤了回来。这要是输错密码直接警报到徐仁宇那的话可就麻烦大了！</p><p>陆东植眉头蹙起，感觉天大的秘密和自己就一层之隔，却没有办法看不到，那该死的好奇心已经完全把“猫”吸引了过来。</p><p>“房间里会有什么密码提示吗？”他从桌子下面钻出来，望了望房间里可能会有提示的地方。这个反应也不能怪陆东植，他实在是推理系的看太多了，又经常和朋友们去玩密室，就下意识地要去找关于密码的线索。但凡认真想一想，现实生活中谁会把密码弄成提示藏在房间的各个角落呢？</p><p>陆东植聪明归聪明，却总是在一些时候傻乎得让人发笑。</p><p>钻进提示的这个牛角尖里就出不来了，背对着房间的大门弓着身子摆弄着角落的一个装饰品，专心得很，根本没有发现房门已经被人打开，房间的主人迈着脚步进来，望着看起来鬼鬼祟祟的陆东植的背影出声问道：</p><p>“你在干什么，东植？”</p><p>陆东植被吓了一大跳，转身的时候差点把刚才正研究着的装饰品给碰倒，睁大了的眼睛疯狂眨着眼以来掩饰自己的心虚，“嗯？啊？啊，我、我没有在干什么啊！仁、仁宇哥你就回来了啊？我......你不在家我这不闲着到，到处转、转转嘛！”</p><p>这谎话他多希望徐仁宇能听进去，千万别和他纠结什么这么多年生活过来的地方还有什么可以转的！</p><p>徐仁宇也的确没有跟他纠结这些，反而眼神看着他伸出来的手，下巴抬了抬，“你手里拿着的是什么？”</p><p>顺着徐仁宇的目光往自己手里一看，陆东植悔恨不已，他忘记那串手链自己还拿在手心里呢！</p><p>“这......我......”</p><p>面前的徐仁宇还在等待着他的回答，而自己额头上都已经急得快出汗了！</p><p>“我......”</p><p>“我好奇之前我送的那支钢笔仁宇哥有没有好好用着，就，就来你办公桌这找找看，结果发现了这个！”心生一计，陆东植终于回答了出来，悬在空中的心放了下来，这才勉强露出点笑容，捏住那串手链，“我还挺喜欢它的，仁宇哥你怎么会有这种手工做的东西啊？”</p><p>“东植喜欢它？”</p><p>不知道为什么他说自己喜欢这条手链的时候徐仁宇的表情看上去放松又欣喜，陆东植看着徐仁宇朝自己慢慢走过来，还这么问他。</p><p>难道说这个不是别人送给徐仁宇的？</p><p>难道......</p><p>“它上面镶着平安符，是我没有送出去的礼物。”</p><p>陆东植低头看了看手链上连接部位的金属片，又抬头望着已经走到自己面前的徐仁宇，喉咙哽了一下，问道：“没，没有送出去？是，是什么意思？”</p><p>徐仁宇厚实的大手盖在陆东植手上。</p><p>“因为......你说你不要了......”</p><p>那双望着自己的眼睛里全是被打碎后的碎片泛出来的光。</p><p>“你说你不要了。”</p><p>手指一勾，那手链便转眼到了徐仁宇的手上，细绳在掌心里的触感消失无踪。</p><p>他、他不知道有这种事，他......陆东植立马跟着徐仁宇的手抓过去，不让徐仁宇把手链收回去，“我、对不起，我......我不是不要了......”</p><p>“我编得太丑了......”</p><p>原来，是徐仁宇亲自编的吗？</p><p>“不丑！我不是说了吗！我、我挺喜欢的！”他没有想到一时间为了转移徐仁宇注意力才说的话背后会出来这么一个故事，如果他没有发现这条手链，那徐仁宇要多久才肯跟他说起这条手链？会不会永远不提？</p><p>“那如果，我重新送你一次，东植你愿意要它吗？”徐仁宇的手正握着他的手腕，他能感受到徐仁宇的用力和紧张。</p><p>陆东植没有什么好说的，把手腕递了出去，眼睛看着垂下眼帘的徐仁宇，等着他帮自己戴上。</p><p>“保佑东植永远平平安安。”</p><p>他听着徐仁宇嘴里念着这词，手腕被穿上细细的手链，感受着徐仁宇亲手编织的绳与腕上的皮肤贴合紧实地摩挲，原本冰冷的嵌着平安符的金属片最后和自己的体温成为一体，陆东植伸出另一只手，刚想握住徐仁宇托住自己的手，却听到徐仁宇接下来的话，让他体内流动着的血液瞬间凝固了起来。</p><p>“告诉我，你都知道了什么？”</p><p>他不敢看徐仁宇的眼睛，他怕会看见凝固他血液的极寒冰原。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. [宇植]鹤声（五十九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“告诉我，你都知道了什么？”</p><p>他不敢看徐仁宇的眼睛，他怕会看见凝固他血液的极寒冰原。</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>可这人却用手指抵住下颌硬让他抬起头来，逼着他直视这糟糕的局面。</p><p>“东植，你不用怕我。”</p><p>那力量似一阵轻风，从极寒冰原的相反方向而来，带着他陷入一个温暖的怀抱。陆东植听着徐仁宇在他耳边的絮絮低语，依旧不安地摸索着他手腕上刚刚收下的手链，摸到平安符后才止住了动作。</p><p>“我是你的人，别怕，告诉我，你在这里找什么？”</p><p>徐仁宇扫视了一眼放满文件的书柜，眼皮子慢慢垂下来，看着自己的手安抚性地拍打着陆东植的背。陆东植一定是知道了什么，才会来他办公室里找东西。他并不担心陆东植知道事情的真相，他只是担忧陆东植知道之后的行动。</p><p>“我......”</p><p>“我......”</p><p>头靠在徐仁宇的胸前，也许是因为感受到了从心脏传出来的温度，也许是因为没有嗅到危险的气味，陆东植犹犹豫豫地说出了口。</p><p>“我知道我爸妈是......怎么死的了......”</p><p>他终于把话说了出来，堵住的心被疏通之后痛快多了。陆东植也圈住徐仁宇，想把自己埋得更深一点，眼前一片黑，见不到人，就也更好坦白一些。“之前不是跟仁宇哥说过吗？宝景她爸爸就是当年负责我父母案子的人，那时候他找到我告诉我，我爸妈的死可能不是意外......我就让他查下去了啊，查了这么久，沈伯伯告诉我他查出来了......”</p><p>原来是沈硕求把这一切和他说了吗？徐仁宇想起身后办公桌下放有联络手机的保险箱，自己已经有好一阵子都没有去打开它了，沈硕求查清楚事情真相的时间要比他想象得要快了一些。</p><p>不过还好，看样子就算陆东植知道了也不会离开他了。</p><p>“他查出来，是...是徐宗贤害死了我爸妈......可是没有证据能让他伏法......仁宇哥，你这有吗？他，他是你......”陆东植从徐仁宇的怀里撤了出来，他抬起头，睫毛已经被泪打湿了。他看着徐仁宇，本该说出来的话最后掐死在了舌根处。</p><p>不能说，会伤了仁宇哥的。</p><p>“东植，”徐仁宇拥住陆东植的手垂了下来，收成拳头藏进袖子里，“如果我有，我早就帮你报仇了。”替陆东植、替他母亲、替......他自己，报仇了。</p><p>没有徐仁宇站在自己这边的开心，陆东植发现自己的目光竟然不敢放在徐仁宇的身上，只能盯着地板，声音僵硬着：“所，所以，这事情仁宇哥你是知道的对吧？”</p><p>“不然我家出事的那一天，你怎么会出现在那？”说完他就哼笑了一声，毕竟这么多年他根本就没有去想过这个理由，“总不会是巧合吧？”</p><p>这一切果然都是要面对的。</p><p>徐仁宇听着那一声刺耳的轻笑，没有正面回答，而是闭上眼深呼出一口藏在心里多年的气。</p><p>“瞒了你这么久，恨我吗？东植？”</p><p>血液从四肢百骸开始凝固，寒冰逼近心脏。他不敢，不敢这时候去触碰陆东植，一如他曾经做过的所有事情，不敢去求得一句原谅。</p><p>“恨？”</p><p>陆东植才说出一个字，徐仁宇就已经不敢听了。</p><p>“为什么要恨你？”</p><p>“我爱你啊，徐仁宇。”</p><p>他的陆东植，是一道光，他的人生里，唯一的一道光。</p><p>手指刚恢复动弹，徐仁宇便一把重新把陆东植给搂了回来，揽住他的后脑勺，抱紧着，向他说着迟来的道歉：“对不起，东植，对不起...瞒了你这么久......我，我没有能力去阻止他，我甚至......”</p><p>他甚至可以算另一种层面的帮凶。</p><p>当时的袖手旁观是徐仁宇爱上陆东植后一直抱有的愧疚。爱得越深，就越发的煎熬。</p><p>“可是你把我接了回来，是你给了我一个新的家。不该你跟我道歉徐仁宇，不该是你......”</p><p>“但是......”徐仁宇努力平复气息，却还是失败了，“你本来应该更幸福快乐的，我没能给你这些...对不起......”他靠着曾经的儿时记忆想象过如果陆东植父母还在的话会是怎样的生活，原谅他记不得多少温馨时刻，但也总比和他这样的人在一起要好上几百倍了。</p><p>徐仁宇的这些话甚至要更令陆东植心疼一些，他疯狂地摇头，去否定徐仁宇的话。</p><p>“不，不是的。仁宇哥，我已经很快乐、很幸福了......你不是跟我说我爸妈希望我平安幸福吗？你已经做到了，他们一定不会怪你没有照顾好我的......”</p><p>“仁宇哥，我，我们是家人啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇以为自己早就远离了平常人家的生活，所以总是不觉得自己与陆东植的相处模式其实就是他所期望的模样。而这些，陆东植看得一清二楚啊，他从来都没有觉得自己因此失去了爱。</p><p>徐仁宇全部都给他了。</p><p>“家人...？”徐仁宇小声跟着陆东植念着，反反复复，一遍又一遍地念着，“对......你是我的家人，东植......你是我家人......”</p><p>他是有家的。</p><p>他徐仁宇是有家的。</p><p>现在反而轮到陆东植去拍徐仁宇的背了，那么大高一个的，弓着腰搂住自己，好比一个不愿分享自己最喜欢的玩具的小孩。他轻轻地拍着，等徐仁宇不再念了，才继续起他们刚才的话题，他必须得问，因为面前的这个人知道一切的故事。</p><p>“仁宇哥，你知道徐宗贤为什么要杀了他们吗？”他望着天花板睁大着眼睛，还是不习惯提到如此可怕又发生在他身边的事。</p><p>他们是家人，不要再瞒他了。</p><p>“你爸他......发现了一个他不应该知道的秘密，”徐仁宇终于不瞒下去了，开口缓缓谈起他曾经一直沉默着的旧事，“这个秘密一旦暴露，不仅是徐宗贤，和它相关的人都会受到影响。”</p><p>“徐宗贤用秘密得了很多好处，所以想要扳倒他的势力都在觊觎着得到它，包括警方，也包括......我。你爸偷走了那个秘密的事没有宣扬出去，但因为我是徐家人，多多少少察觉到了不对劲，所以我一直在暗处寻找着秘密的下落。当时我在你家那边也是因为......那个秘密。”</p><p>“你知道那个秘密是什么吗？它，它会影响到你吗?”这和他从沈硕求那听来的差不多，看来是真的。</p><p>“我和那个东西没有关系，我也不知道它到底是什么，徐宗贤当年没有拿到，他现在还在位子上说明其他势力也没有拿到。”</p><p>“很可能，秘密早就不在这个世上了。”</p><p>徐仁宇说的真假参半，唯恐陆东植再对这个事情有半份兴趣，“它不会和东植你有任何牵扯，答应我，不要再查下去了。”</p><p>“可你不是想要它吗？”这么多年都没能扳倒徐宗贤，徐仁宇不应该非常需要那个秘密吗？</p><p>“我不需要了！”听见自己的劝告没有起任何作用，徐仁宇直接抓住陆东植的肩膀，差点激动地摇晃起来，“我不需要了！再给我一点时间就能结束了，知道了吗东植？别管这个事，好吗？”</p><p>“我会让徐宗贤付出代价的。”</p><p>陆东植感受着徐仁宇捏住自己肩膀的力道，慢慢点了点头，又被徐仁宇按着头埋进他的怀里，眼帘半垂着，应该在思考着什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿哟，小少爷还用两个人给送回去啊？真是够金贵的。”</p><p>周英民那讨人厌的声音从别院里飘出来，陆东植回头拿眼睛瞪他，“把酱菜给我吐出来！”自己还真是心肠好，竟然还想着给这种人送自己做的酱菜。</p><p>“就不，啦啦啦！”周英民提着分装出来的便当盒，里面自然是装了陆东植做的酱菜。“我还要带回去一些呢！”</p><p>“你！”陆东植朝徐仁宇那边投射暗示光线，想让徐仁宇最好把周英民揍一顿，提不起筷子吃酱菜的那种！</p><p>“咳。”</p><p>徐仁宇飞了周英民一个眼刀，周英民立马收起了自己那副欠揍的模样，正经跟徐仁宇提议道：“反正我现在也是要回家的，直接把你家陆东植送回去就得了，还派张七星那两人送什么啊，这么大排仗。”</p><p>“仁宇哥，让周英民送我就行。”陆东植其实不想跟周英民一起回去，但他都这么说了，自己要是还硬让七星哥和李子哥两个人送他回家的话，哪成什么样了？</p><p>“嘿，你敢直呼我名字！说了叫哥！”周英民扬手装作要打他，陆东植干脆一溜烟躲上了车。</p><p>徐仁宇也没多想，嘱咐了一句路上小心就点头同意了。</p><p>陆东植和周英民两个人不对头得很，车都开出去了彼此一句话不说，空气里洋溢着尴尬。周英民看了看坐在后座望着窗外的陆东植，眼睛里藏着自己的思绪，他这次特意给陆东植当一回司机，其实是有他的目的。</p><p>“找到你想要的东西了吗？”</p><p>“什么？”周英民如此开门见山，陆东植反而懵了圈，没有明白周英民这突然而来的开口到底是什么意思。</p><p>周英民笑了笑，“你在他房间里翻来翻去的，不就是想找那个害死你爸妈的秘密吗？找到了吗？”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”陆东植警惕地看了一眼后视镜里周英民那双弯起来的眼睛，不过他早就和徐仁宇说开了，现在周英民问起来他也没什么好心虚的，“你都看见什么了？”</p><p>周英民耸耸肩，不回答他这个问题。陆东植那潜进办公间之前做贼心虚的表情太容易看出来了，也就徐仁宇不对陆东植设防没有看出来，还是他示意让徐仁宇去办公间里“抓贼”的呢。</p><p>“你想知道那个秘密是什么吗？”他把鱼饵放出来，等着陆东植咬住。</p><p>“你知道？！”陆东植后背立刻离开了椅背，向前倾着，眼睛微眯起来，又在瞬间回到了原位，装出不关心的模样，“不用了，仁宇哥说了，让我不要继续往下查。”</p><p>徐仁宇啊，徐仁宇。周英民摇摇头，对徐仁宇的这个举动很不满意。</p><p>所以他开口了，“那如果我告诉你那个秘密找出来对徐仁宇有大用呢？”</p><p>“什么？”徐仁宇明明跟他说不需要了，果然......他又撒谎了吗？</p><p>“徐仁宇怎么跟你说的？”周英民看着对面的信号灯亮起红色的倒计时，便将车停了下来，“比如他自从知道那个东西从徐宗贤手上消失了之后就想找到它，因为有了它，他就可以扳倒徐宗贤坐上他的位子？这个跟你说过了吗？”</p><p>“他跟我说过了。”</p><p>“那他有没有告诉你，他明明就有机会得到过那个东西......却因为他从来不相信的爱情，让它溜走了？哈哈，笑话。”</p><p>看着周英民不像是骗他好玩的样子，陆东植仔细嚼了嚼这番话，“什么意思，你是想说那个东西在我这里吗？”</p><p>“呵，徐仁宇可不允许我这么说。”</p><p>周英民的意思是那个东西他们不仅知道具体是什么东西，还知道那东西在他手里？难道真的是那块吊坠吗？因为那吊坠，害得他父母早逝？因为那吊坠，让徐仁宇至今不能摆脱徐宗贤给他造成的阴影？</p><p>那吊坠、那吊坠......</p><p>陆东植冲进家里，没有去管进门之后感受到的那一丝微妙，急着先把自己收起来的木盒给拿了出来。转动密码锁，一直没有变过密码的锁马上就弹开了，盖子一掀，那块充满怀疑的吊坠出现在他眼前。</p><p>“难道这个真的就是徐宗贤害死我爸妈的原因吗？”</p><p>他举起那块吊坠，左看右瞧地，哪怕是拿灯光照都看不出来这吊坠到底有什么区别，不会是他想岔了吧？那他身上还有什么能带上那个秘密的东西？</p><p>突然想起一个人，陆东植立马放下手里的吊坠，拿起手机给对方打了电话。他有个大学同学爱好玩这种玉石，还参加了一个社团，有属于他们自己的工作间。</p><p>“喂，是我，你有没有时间帮我看一块石头？”</p><p>“好，我到时候带过去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. [宇植]鹤声（六十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你这，嘿！你可真搞笑啊陆东植。”姜光赫一拿到陆东植在电话里说的“石头”就开始发笑，“这你买的翡翠？这一点都不透啊！也不问我一声就乱买？”都不用拿他工作间的那些家伙什来研究，他一上手就知道了。“你上哪买的啊？这么光明正大地骗你？”明显的镀了一层膜，摸在手里根本就没翡翠的那种冰凉感，谁知道这层膜下面到底是什么劣质玩意。</p><p>他赶紧把吊坠丢回陆东植的怀里，挥一挥手，“你还是赶紧去找卖给你的那个人把钱要回来吧，被骗了多少啊？”</p><p>“假的？”陆东植低头看着手里的吊坠。</p><p>“嗯。”姜光赫以他玩了五年玉石的经验保证。</p><p>“假的正好。”</p><p>“什么？”姜光赫以为陆东植疯了，怎么买到了假的还说正好呢？</p><p>虽然他更愿意相信是他爸买这个的时候被人骗了，但现在这个情况，大概徐仁宇他们提到的那个东西真有可能就在这个里面了。“光赫哥，你能帮我把它切开吗？”</p><p>“哈？！”姜光赫愣愣地重新接过那枚吊坠，在手心里掂量了几下之后迎上陆东植的目光，“你认真的？切开？”他是第一次遇见买到假货不急着去退货反而还要破坏了的买家。</p><p>“切了可就没法把钱要回来了哦？”</p><p>去哪追回那笔钱啊，陆东植没管姜光赫的劝说，非常肯定地点了点头，“嗯，能切吗？”</p><p>“能切是能切......”姜光赫回头扫了一眼没人在用的切割机，又转回来继续问陆东植：“你切它干什么啊？难道这里面还能有东西？”他晃了晃吊坠，没声，至少证明里面没有一个比较大的空腔。</p><p>“可能有，我不确定......反正切开就知道了。”切开，是黑是白就都知晓了。</p><p>姜光赫一听，立马笑了起来，十分得意地拿手打了一下陆东植肩膀，“这说的，现在都科技时代了好不好！”他指了指旁边一台蒙着布罩的仪器，显摆着说：“看到那台机子了没？拿过去一照就知道这里面到底有没有了！”</p><p>“......我，我这不是不清楚这些事嘛，试试？”陆东植平时也不接触这些，当然是不知道的，不过能直接看出来的话，更好。</p><p>姜光赫启动好仪器，把吊坠往平台上一放，往显示出来的画面上一瞧，大为震惊，赶紧招呼着陆东植过去。“嘿！你这还真带买一赠一的！怎么里面还包着东西的啊？够美国大片的嘿！”</p><p>“能看出来这包着的是什么吗？”陆东植把头凑近了瞧，画面里的确出现了空腔，但这空腔不大不小正好固定住了里面的那个不为人知的东西，那东西感觉上有些方方正正的，但周围又裹着一层什么，看不太清，不过十有八九应该是塑封袋之类的。</p><p>“光赫哥，还是得帮我切开它，我要里面的东西。”他爸给他留下的，到底是什么......</p><p>“那我真去切了啊？你想清楚？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>看着机床上那细长的金刚石线在吊坠上方运动得飞快，陆东植紧张得大气不敢乱喘，生怕一个不慎，让正在聚精会神操纵着仪器的姜光赫手一抖，连吊坠里面的东西也给一起切了，那可真就竹篮打水一场空了。</p><p>因为吊坠本身的体积小，又不能碰到里面藏着的东西，姜光赫十分小心，精细地调整着吊坠的角度，还得经常性地将吊坠取下来打光照一照，看看有没有割到位。</p><p>割痕在屏息间变得越发深刻。</p><p>“铛铛”两声，分割开的吊坠变成两块磕在平台上发出声响，有一半，上面还卡着一个半透明的塑封袋子。陆东植赶紧上前，还没能姜光赫缓口气的功夫过去他就想伸手上前。</p><p>“欸欸欸！烫！”吓得姜光赫拦住他，戴上放在一旁的棉手套才把那塑料袋子从变成一半的吊坠里抽了出来，递给陆东植。“给给给，这什么好东西啊能急成这样？宝藏图吗？”</p><p>陆东植三下五除二地把塑封袋子打开，看着里面的东西没回姜光赫的玩笑，大脑飞速运转了一下之后问姜光赫道：“光赫哥，你这有电脑和读卡器吧？借我用用。”</p><p>塑封袋子里，黑色的SIM储存卡依旧静静地沉睡，是时候该叫醒它了。</p><p>“哦，在楼上呢，你用吧。”</p><p>姜光赫还有自己的事情要干，所以并没有陪着陆东植去楼上。陆东植一上楼便小心地看了看环境，正如姜光赫所说，今天大部队都去参加作品展览了，并没有别人的存在。</p><p>他一找到读卡器，便心急火燎地连上了电脑的主机，手指紧张地敲打着桌面，眼睛死死地盯着屏幕。</p><p>读取成功。</p><p>行了！让他看看，他的父亲到底是为了什么，牺牲掉了他和母亲的性命......</p><p>陆东植眼睛里反着来自屏幕的光，里面有好几个以人名命名的文件，有个别的有名到陆东植都耳熟能详。点开又有另一列以时间命名的，再点开还有以地点命名的，再往下点......</p><p>这......</p><p>徐宗贤的确能够为了这张卡干出杀人这种勾当了......</p><p>里面的东西陆东植不忍再看，一个个全部关闭之后他面对着眼前这装不下那么大秘密的屏幕，一时间难以消化下来。</p><p>他该怎么做？</p><p>陆东植从座椅上站了起来，眼睛快速地在休息室的各处落脚，大脑疯狂地思考着这个问题。</p><p>“东植？”姜光赫把收到的快递搬到仓库间后发现陆东植怎么还没从楼上下来，便好奇地走了上去。</p><p>“呀，陆东植你怎么弄这么久？”他刚一进门，就看见陆东植慌慌张张从电脑桌下站起来的模样。“你搞什么啊？”</p><p>“啊，没什么......”陆东植弄了弄自己的鞋，“电脑谢谢了，我也差不多才走了。”</p><p>姜光赫看着他朝自己走过来，客气挽留道：“就走了？待会一起吃午饭呗！”</p><p>“下次吧，突然有要紧事。”陆东植扶了扶自己肩膀上要垂下去的背包袋子，“对了，”他走到姜光赫身旁跟他说了一句话，然后就好像真的快要来不及了的样子小跑着离开了姜光赫社团的工作间。</p><p>看着陆东植一路小跑的背影，姜光赫还懵着，陆东植最后跟他说的话是什么意思？</p><p>他借那东西干什么？他不是有吗？</p><p> </p><p>从工作间里走出来，迎接他的晴空与阳光却让他感到寒冷。</p><p>他现在的位置距离徐仁宇所在的别院过于遥远，让他分外渴望有徐仁宇陪伴在身边的时光。他一个人承受不了那么巨大的被掩埋掉的秘密，他需要徐仁宇来替他分担，给他一个建议。</p><p>姜光赫社团的工作间离主干道远了些，陆东植把电话给徐仁宇拨过去的时候还能听到树梢上鸟儿清脆的叫声，只有安静的街道才能有这样的享受，不过他是没心情听的。</p><p>“嘟——”</p><p>陆东植耳朵紧紧地贴着他的手机，听筒那头依旧还只是正在呼叫的声音。</p><p>“嘟——”</p><p>他都已经走出去快两百米了，徐仁宇怎么还没有接他的电话？难道又在忙什么吗？</p><p>“嘟——”</p><p>快点接电话呀！他这边的事可严重了！说的那个东西，他已经知道是什么了！徐仁宇你快接电话呀！</p><p>“嘟嘟嘟嘟......”</p><p>忙音的响起让陆东植不得不把自己的耳朵从手机上撕开，他盯着显示出徐仁宇名字的画面，嘴里嘟囔着话，完全没有注意自己身边即将经过的一辆停在路边的黑色面包车。</p><p>“再打一遍试试。”</p><p>他刚决定要再次按下“拨打”的那个按钮，身旁车门打开的滑动声大得吓了他一跳，因为就在耳朵边，声音大到他都忘记了自己本来要按下去的手。</p><p>“哇啊！”他受惊地看向打开的车门，还没等他完全看清，只模模糊糊看到两个彪形大汉正盯着他，心里腾升而起的，不知道从来出来的危机感让他双腿下意识地向后退去。</p><p>可他根本还没后退一步，车里的人就如训练好的一般冲了出来，一个人拿黑布套住了他的头，一个人用无法反抗的力道捂住了他的嘴。</p><p>“呜呃！唔唔呜！”该死，这些人他不认识！不是徐仁宇的人！</p><p>陆东植奋力挣扎，可他一个人的力气哪能抵过两位彪形大汉？更恐怖的是，他在挣扎中明显感觉到了第三个人的手抓住了他，直接钳住了他两手的手腕，用力一转。陆东植吃痛到十指张开不听使唤，他手里的手机也因此离了手，应该是掉到了地上，陆东植好像听到了一声响。</p><p>“唔！唔唔，呼！”刺激的味道直接冲进他的鼻腔，太难受了，陆东植越挣扎，那味道就越顺着他的呼吸道进入肺里，然后进入血液，送至大脑。力气渐渐抽离，眼皮也越来越沉......</p><p>惨了，是乙醚......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘟嘟嘟嘟......”</p><p>徐仁宇看着手机上显示的上一通来电的时间，皱起眉头疑惑不解，陆东植不是才给他打了电话吗？怎么这会又没人接了呢？</p><p>“徐大少？”身后走过来的人叫住他，徐仁宇只能暂时将外套盖在握着手机的手上，转身看向叫住他的人。对方是被他说动的合作对象，他还是得客客气气着，“金社长。”</p><p>“希望你能顺利，不要让我下错了注哇。”</p><p>徐仁宇微微弓下身子，“金社长信我，我该尽我所能。”</p><p>直到电梯门打开，再合上，这狭小空间里终于只剩下他一个人，徐仁宇叹出一口气，重新把手机拿到面前，电梯里信号格的消失让他只能再稍微等待那么一会。</p><p>等出电梯，再给东植打一个电话吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. [宇植]鹤声（六十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海浪由远而近袭来的声音能够隐约听见，却被一层笼在黑暗中的厚铁皮阻隔在外，只有漏进缝隙里的那几丝风带着它们一起进来，钻进陆东植的耳朵里。</p><p>黑色的蒙头罩布早就已经被人收了回去，但他却并不清楚自己现在到底在哪。</p><p>尽管能够依靠耳朵里依稀听见的声音作为线索，陆东植心中还是不太确定：首尔没有靠海的地方，自己现在是在仁川吗？毕竟离首尔最近的又有海的就是仁川了。</p><p>他双手反剪被麻绳绑在椅子上，腿也没有落下。就算这样，那些绑架他的人都还要以防万一地给他打上一针肌肉松弛剂。他想奋力反抗也不行，胶布封住了他的嘴巴，他没法说话。</p><p>“唔、呜嗯嗯！”他试图出声吸引那几个守在铁门旁打着扑克的人的注意，好让其中一个人过来撕掉他嘴上的胶布听他说话，他才能套出一些可以用的信息，可是人的确是过来了，却一脚踢在了他的膝盖上。</p><p>“安静点！等下会长就会过来见你了！”</p><p>陆东植忍着疼听到那人下意识说出来的话，会长？......果然，果然是那个人绑架的自己吗？</p><p>这时候外面正好传来汽车引擎熄火的声音，不久前还在跟自己耀武扬威的那群人听着那声就立马现了原型，一个个都跟条哈巴狗似的冲到大铁门的旁边，为了献殷勤而站得笔直。</p><p>“会长好！”</p><p>铁门从外面被人推开，外面的光线争先恐后地一下子涌了进来，占满了陆东植的视线。</p><p>原来还是白天吗？好亮啊。</p><p>外面透进来的光过亮，他反而看不清从外面进来的人的面容，但凭感觉，那个像是背着手走在最前面的人就是他们口中的会长，就是.....</p><p>徐宗贤。</p><p>陆东植看着他一步步地走到自己面前，快十年不见，没想到徐宗贤老了不少，但气场依旧如当年，让他打心里感到害怕。</p><p>“陆东植，我们很久没见了啊，你都这么大了.....”徐宗贤看着眼前已经长大成人，与他记忆中完全不同模样的陆东植，笑了笑：“真是没想到原来你竟然是我们徐家的童养媳啊。”</p><p>徐宗贤从哪知道的他和仁宇哥的事？仁宇哥告诉他的？不，不可能，仁宇哥跟徐宗贤说这些干什么？</p><p>陆东植眼中警戒着的目光徐宗贤不是没有看见，只是直接略过，继续他没有讲完的话。“啊，你还认识我吗？我是徐仁宇的父亲，我们以前在别院见过面的。当时......你还这么小呢......”</p><p>他凭着印象比了比当时才十一二岁的陆东植有多高，如果换个场景，倒也还能称得上是来自长者对小辈的和蔼可亲。可是现在他站着，对面的陆东植却绑成动弹不得，连说话也说不出来的模样。</p><p>“唔唔！”</p><p>直到陆东植出声，徐宗贤像才意识到这件事般，微微露出一丝做作的惊讶表情，指使手下上前，“怎么还把人家的嘴给捂住呢？快点扯开这玩意！”</p><p>直接用力快速一扯的动作十分粗鲁，不顾陆东植的感受。他黏在胶布上的皮肤被撕裂感烧得难受，长时间没有补充水分，封住嘴部的胶带一被扯下，硬是生生撕出一道血痕来。</p><p>“嘶！”陆东植一听到自己发出了吃痛的声音就立马住了嘴，他不能在徐宗贤的面前表现出来半分软弱！</p><p>“徐会长您这是做什么呢？”哑到变调的声音让他停顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇上流出来的鲜血，试图靠这个来润一润自己干涩的喉咙。“加上今天这一面我们也就见过两次而已，我可不知道有什么地方惹到您了。”别急，陆东植！目前还不知道徐宗贤把自己抓起来到底是为了什么，不能着急着把自己送上门。</p><p>“都搜过了？”徐宗贤并不理他，反而扭头去问手下之前布置过的事情。</p><p>“搜过了，背包、身上，没有什么可疑的东西。”</p><p>得到回答之后徐宗贤身子重新转了回来，似乎并不算满意，却饶有兴趣地回答起陆东植的话来，“两次？虽然我们的确只见了两次，可我却经常能听到陆东植你的名字，我非常地好奇......”徐宗贤拿眼睛扫视了一遍他的全身，“能让徐仁宇这家伙如此执着的人到底长成了什么模样？”</p><p>他的眼里光明正大地放着失望，“真是不知道有什么好执着的，平白成了一个让人拿捏自己的好把柄。这一点真不像我。”</p><p>这一句话点燃了陆东植，他想起他们重新和好的那天晚上徐仁宇抱住他无助的样子，脑海里的反驳话语直接脱口而出，“他为什么要像你！？他就是他自己！还有......你说什么把柄？”</p><p>“他身上流着我的血！他就应该像我！！你个外人你懂什么！”徐仁宇失去控制大概就是这个人蛊惑的！徐宗贤越看陆东植越不顺眼，抬起手来就是一个巴掌甩上陆东植的脸上，“都是因为你吧？最开始我还以为你翻不起什么大波大浪，不就是一个omega吗让志勋耍一耍就耍一耍好了，又不是没有让过。没想到啊，为了你这个omega，徐仁宇那小子竟然敢直接冲回本家把他弟打成那样......”</p><p>徐宗贤边说边气得发抖，可说着说着却又笑了起来，咧开那森森白齿，恐怖至极。“不过要不是这样，我也不会知道他居然这么地看重你，也就不会查出来我这个好儿子背地里竟然还弄了不少的小动作了。”</p><p>“所以只要拿你作要挟，徐仁宇就能成为我的一条听话的狗，哈哈哈！”</p><p>徐宗贤上前了两步，语气令人极为不适，“你看见过他乖乖去和那些集团的千金少爷们相亲的样子吗？无论他能搭上哪一根线，对于我徐家来说都是有利无害的，至于你......”他哼笑喷出的气息如同巴掌一般呼到陆东植的脸上，“我是答应过他，不会动你。没想到你们倒是干脆，直接分手了。”</p><p>“我当时真的认为，徐仁宇终于肯放弃你去走我为他规划好的路了。”他摇摇头，从内兜里拿出一打照片朝陆东植甩了过去，“可是你们竟然骗我！玩假分手也就算了，装得可真够像的......”那些照片全是谁在他们没有注意到的角落里拍到的，时间地点陆东植也清清楚楚，就在他和徐仁宇的新家楼下，就是前不久徐仁宇接他回别院的那个晚上！那上面还有他因为徐仁宇吃醋而没忍住亲过去的画面......</p><p>“他现在被你迷得团团转这我管不了，也不管了，可最无法原谅的还是徐仁宇那畜生竟然利用我为他搭的那些线要反过来弄我！！”</p><p>以为得到那些人的支持之后就能搞垮他吗？不可能！就凭他？！！</p><p>“够了！”要不是听到徐宗贤这样说，陆东植根本无法想象一个人竟然会对自己的子女冷血成这样！“你听听你自己说的这些话！你配当一个父亲吗！仁宇哥他为什么会这样对你，你就没有想过是你自己的原因吗？！”</p><p>徐宗贤又给了他一巴掌，“我说了，你个外人不要说三道四！！没有我，他徐仁宇能有今天吗？是我费尽心血把他培养成为一名合格的alpha的，是我！我都......我都已经替他规划好了这一切！”</p><p>想到徐仁宇的背叛，他拼命压住滔天的怒火，从一旁的手下手里接过一部手机，“咔嚓”闪光灯照得陆东植睁不开眼睛。</p><p>“本来我只是想在你家安个窃听器了解了解徐仁宇为了对付我准备了什么手段，”别院的眼线不知不觉都被徐仁宇清干净了，现在他根本做不了手脚，反而陆东植这成了他可以突破的点，“没想到啊没想到，这才刚安上，就听到了一个令我又惊又喜的消息......”</p><p>“陆东植，一开始我也没有念头要动你的。”</p><p>随着徐宗贤嘴型的慢慢张开，陆东植睁大了双眼，停住了他的呼吸。</p><p>“但你好像已经知道你父母死亡的原因了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陆东植已经失联整整一天了。</p><p>徐仁宇在意识到陆东植失去消息的下一秒钟便开始疯狂地寻人，他去过陆东植学校，问过陆东植的一些朋友，找过陆东植打工的咖啡店老板，都没有得到任何关于陆东植下落的线索。</p><p>陆东植去哪了？很多事情徐仁宇都不敢想，尤其是在他跟陆东植坦白了那些事之后。</p><p>他现在手里正握着那只被陆东植不小心落下的手机，当电话成功接通时他飞出宇宙的心脏本来就要回到原处了，却听见对面传来他不认识的声音，“您好，请问您是这部手机的主人吗？”</p><p>他按照对方报过来的地址追了过去，那地方他没见陆东植去过，怎么会把手机落在那的路上呢？徐仁宇叫上弟兄们便在这片区域里挨家挨户地敲门，看有没有谁能够认识陆东植，给他一个陆东植来这的原因。</p><p>还真让他找到了一个。</p><p>一个叫姜光赫，自称是陆东植朋友的人。说陆东植昨天来他这了，不过后来急冲冲地又走掉了。</p><p>徐仁宇问他陆东植来这的原因，姜光赫便把之前切开之后留下的吊坠碎壳给了徐仁宇，“他来我这把吊坠切开后，拿着里面的东西去楼上用了用电脑，然后马上就走了。”</p><p>他明明让陆东植不要再管这件事了......</p><p>徐仁宇看着手里已经分为两半的吊坠，闭眼叹气，最坏的结果终究还是来了。</p><p>“我培养了你，你却让我失望了。”</p><p>一个陌生号码发送了一条信息给他，看见第一行字的时候徐仁宇就猜到这号码的背后到底是谁了。再往下拉，他看见了失联的陆东植，被人绑在椅子上，脸色煞白还有淤青和血渍......</p><p>该死！徐宗贤！你敢动他！！！</p><p>他不知道徐宗贤把陆东植绑起来是到底查到了什么，但既然已经到了让他做出这种事的程度，徐仁宇不敢有侥幸的想法，他已经准备好和徐宗贤来个你死我活了。</p><p>徐宗贤也许也是这么想的，发送给他的陆东植的照片下面还附着最后一句话。不能说是一句话，而是一个地址。</p><p>仁川港南港东区N358-4，是徐家的地盘。</p><p>呵，那个地方大到哪怕不按消音器地开上那么一枪都不会把警察给引过来啊。</p><p>“大少，要、要去吗？”张七星知道陆东植失联后也着急得跟个什么一样，刚才他不小心瞥见了徐仁宇手机上的内容，不仅看见了那张陆东植被人打了的照片，还看见了下面的那一串地址。他虽然开口问了，内心却无比希望徐仁宇能够坚定地告诉他——去！</p><p>他看见了，别人也能“不小心”地看见。“万一那个人给的是假地址，只是想把我们一网打尽呢？”徐仁宇把别院属于徐宗贤的眼线清干净之后就跟他们表明了他谋划多年的事，虽然大家都是一心一意跟着徐仁宇的，但多多少少心里还是有些畏惧徐宗贤的雷霆手段。</p><p>“那我们反杀不就好了？”徐仁宇望了望自己的兄弟们，“你们要是不愿意去，我也不会怪你们，但我，一定会去。”</p><p>他是要保护陆东植的人。</p><p>“这就有什么好怕的！大少，我们永远跟您走!”</p><p>“就是！大少！我们上！抄了本家！”</p><p>“抄了本家！抄了本家！”</p><p>虽然因为陆东植的突然被绑让他攻上本家的计划提前，但徐仁宇还是义无反顾地带上他的兄弟们和别院能够用上的所有装备全部上了车。本来他的计划是和曹宥真一起围攻徐宗贤的......</p><p>徐仁宇眼睛紧盯着车上显示的导航和目的地的距离，拨通了曹宥真的电话，“喂，曹大小姐，跟你报备一声，我们的计划得提前了。”</p><p>“哦，行啊，提前多久？”曹宥真这几天正在她自己的地盘安静地准备着，其实也准备得差不多了，徐仁宇如果说要提前的话也不是来不及。</p><p>“现在。”</p><p>“什么？现在？你疯了徐仁宇？！我现在可是在城郊开发区啊！”她现在的地盘在首尔城郊，要赶过去和徐仁宇汇合可是需要一会的。</p><p>“徐宗贤把陆东植绑走了，很可能我的那些动作已经被他识破，不得不提前了。我现在正在往徐宗贤给的地址走，我现在发给你，你赶紧出发吧。”</p><p>“什么？徐宗贤发给你了地址？这不是请君入瓮吗？”</p><p>“没办法，这可能就是我们最后一次能拼的机会了。”</p><p>“行，我现在就带着我的人马赶过去，你最好能撑到我到现场。”</p><p>听到曹宥真如此委婉的警告，徐仁宇望着前方即将达到的高速公路入口，紧绷的神经突然感觉到一丝莫名的轻松，“我要是挺过来了，你不会有什么损失。我要是挺不过来，你岂不是更不会有损失了？”</p><p>不过还没等对面的曹宥真开口，他表情又重新严肃起来，对着手机又像是对着自己在说：</p><p>“放心吧，我现在可没有当人垫脚石的心情，祝我好运。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. [宇植]鹤声（六十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后脑勺快要被捏碎的力道，让鼻腔发酸的窒息，试图呼吸后肺腑里充斥的海水的咸腥，这些几度让陆东植眼前发黑。</p><p>“咳！咳咳咳！呕......”冲进鼻子里的海水带着一股石油混着铁锈的味道，让人生理性地作呕。</p><p>终于重新拥有空气，陆东植拼命地想要把钻进肺里的海水给咳出来，将仓库里飘着灰尘的空气换进去。</p><p>可徐宗贤根本不在乎他的难受，抓起他被海水浸湿的刘海，逼着陆东植仰视他，“说！那东西在哪？！”</p><p>“咳......你说什么呢？我不知道......”陆东植忍痛地咬着牙，从牙缝中慢慢磨出这句话来。</p><p>徐宗贤冷着脸放开他揪住陆东植头发的手，招呼手下将新的满满一盆海水端到陆东植面前，“反正离海近，水有的是，你现在不肯说，这么折腾个几十上百回，你总会说的。”</p><p>“说个屁！呵......你是不敢杀了我吗？杀了我，你就永远不知道那个东西在哪了。”陆东植看着脸色因为自己的话而逐渐黑下去的徐宗贤，心中痛快得很。</p><p>徐宗贤摆了摆头，身边的人立马走上前像之前的那样按住陆东植的脑袋，用力把他压进水盆里。</p><p>听着陆东植挣扎的声音，他的声音反而无情到了阴森的地步，“不敢杀你？我连你爸妈都能杀了，我会不敢杀你？你死了，那东西也没人会知道在哪了不是吗？”</p><p>“咳咳咳！”陆东植那张湿漉漉的脸又被人拉出水面。</p><p>“我为什么现在不杀你......”他被水珠糊住了视线，没能看清徐宗贤脸上的表情，只听见他用压抑着兴奋的语调对自己说：“那是因为我要当着徐仁宇的面杀了你。”</p><p>一时间寒冷的空气让他差点忘记了呼吸，陆东植的大脑为了求生而奋力地转动着。</p><p>“你如果杀了我，我存放那个东西的地方就会自动把它交给你最害怕的人的手里。徐宗贤，你知道什么叫一无所有吗？”</p><p>他听见徐宗贤嗤笑的声音，“一无所有？陆东植，看来你还没有蠢到你爸那种地步，还知道要挟我......好...哈哈哈，不错。”低哑的声音仿佛干燥的沙砾，“你来告诉我我最害怕的人是谁？”</p><p>既然陆东植会这么认为，那岂不是......</p><p>“陆东植，你是不是看过那个东西了？”如果是的话，的确没必要让眼前的这个小屁孩活着了。</p><p>自己该怎么回答？该怎么回答才能......该死，快想出个办法来啊陆东植！无论他再怎么心急，大脑就像在空转一样蹦不出任何想法。陆东植眼睛颤抖着，真的有一瞬间他就要坠入绝望了。</p><p>“徐宗贤，我人来了，你放开陆东植。”</p><p>是徐仁宇的声音！</p><p>不，你不能来啊！</p><p>陆东植一听见徐仁宇的声音，视线忍不住地越过徐宗贤看向从仓门走进来的那个人的身影，高大的，令他担忧又想落泪。</p><p>“呵，仁宇啊，教了你这么多年，难道到头来你连该怎么叫我都忘了吗？”</p><p>“会长？”徐仁宇无视掉周围那些拿起武器对他们警戒着的徐宗贤的人，走进仓库第一眼就是确认陆东植的状况，椅子周围都积了一大片的水滩，应该是被徐宗贤用了不少次的水刑，但好歹人还活着，望着自己的眼神让他心疼。所以他自然对徐宗贤不会有好脸色，“你要是不这么急着绑架陆东植的话，是还能有几天的会长给你当当......现在？你还能是个什么？”</p><p>多少年了，他终于能当着徐宗贤的面痛痛快快地说出这句话来，“你什么都不是。”</p><p>不是徐会长，不是他母亲爱的那个人，不是他的......父亲。</p><p>徐宗贤听着笑出声来，浑身气到发抖也不自知，“好啊，这么多年你总算是露出你的真面目了，你后妈没说错，你的确就是个白眼狼！我培养了你这么久，你就是这么回报我的？”</p><p>他总以为自己对徐仁宇做过的那些事都叫培养，为自己的做法给予正当化，真是可笑！</p><p>“我没有后妈！徐宗贤，我徐仁宇就是一个从小被人叫没有父亲的野种，只有一个母亲，别擅自抹掉她......”母亲，别怪我，我这次要毁了你心心念念的那个徐家。</p><p>“呵，徐仁宇，你以为就你背地里那些小手段就能搞倒我吗？你信不信只要今天你败了，明天那些说着要支持你的人照样会跑过来巴结我？你以为......我徐宗贤走到今天这个位子是那么容易被你扒拉下去的吗？！”</p><p>“可笑！我当年竟然看在你是我的种还是个alpha的份上收留了你！你就应该和那个疯女人一起下地狱！！”</p><p>该死，徐仁宇根本就不应该让他出生的！早知道徐志勋要是能生出来，他还那么着急对那个疯女人出手干什么！竟然变成这么大的一个麻烦！</p><p>“不许你说她是疯女人！”</p><p>压抑了许久的怒气化成怒喝从徐仁宇的身体里蹦出来，他受够了，他替他母亲已经受够了这种莫须有的污蔑了。他低下头，换了一口平静的气息之后再抬起头，表情看得徐宗贤一愣，“还有，谁说那些人是支持我的了？”</p><p>“徐仁宇你什么意思？！”听到徐仁宇这么说，徐宗贤心中预感不妙。</p><p>“那些大人们怎么会支持我这个微不足道的小人物呢？他们支持的......是‘跛爷’。”</p><p>“什么？！徐仁宇！你疯了！你个疯子！你要把我们徐家拱手让给别人吗？！”不行！不行！他徐宗贤用血洒出来了英雄路，怎么能让别人踩了去！！“徐仁宇！你该不会是被‘跛爷’骗了吧？你这样跟我对立，去当他的手下能讨到什么好处？！”不不不，“跛爷”吞了徐家又能干什么？这一定是徐仁宇挖的陷阱让他跳呢！</p><p>徐仁宇早就料到徐宗贤若是知道他叛去了“跛爷”手下会是这副模样，于是便在火上填了一把油，“因为‘跛爷’说，他能让我坐上你的位子。”</p><p>“徐仁宇！！！！”徐宗贤脖子上的青筋都已经被吼了出来，若是徐仁宇的背后真的是“跛爷”在操纵，那么他就真的......</p><p>不。</p><p>徐宗贤从侧腰处掏出他藏匿起来的手枪，后退至陆东植的身旁，拿黑漆漆的枪口抵住陆东植的太阳穴，“不，只要我把那个东西拿回手里，‘跛爷’他算什么东西！自然会有人帮我解决这一切的，包括你，徐仁宇。”</p><p>他以为徐仁宇会慌张，陆东植会害怕，他可以轻而易举地拿到他失去的名单。</p><p>没想到徐仁宇面色不改，对着他说：“你说的那个东西，是储存卡吗？”</p><p>反而是陆东植不可置信地睁大了双眼，什么，徐仁宇知道藏在他吊坠里的是储存卡？！</p><p>徐宗贤瞥了一眼陆东植，抵着他的枪稍微带上了点劲，“看来，你已经告诉过他了。”既然这样，那就一个都别想活着走出去！他朝自己的手下丢过去一个眼神，等待时机。</p><p>“不......”陆东植完全摸不清徐仁宇这么说是有什么计划，他眼睛控制不住地看向徐仁宇，你要做什么？</p><p>“我的确是知道，还知道那个东西被陆钟哲藏在了吊坠里送给了他的儿子陆东植......”</p><p>“但陆东植不知道，你把他绑了也没用。”</p><p>“怎么可能！他明明......”自己分明听到了陆东植自言自语时提到了那个东西，怎么可能陆东植不知道？！不仅徐宗贤没有听明白徐仁宇在说什么，连陆东植都糊涂了。</p><p>“那吊坠早就被我调包了，陆东植那什么都没有。”</p><p>什么......不，他的那枚吊坠里明明就有！他还看到了！徐仁宇......你为什么要说谎？</p><p>陆东植的脑海里浮出一种可能性，徐仁宇在把火往自己身上引！</p><p>“仁......”他刚喊出徐仁宇的名字，就被徐仁宇用眼神示意闭嘴。</p><p>“你们两个都说自己拿着那个东西，我是信你，还是信他呢？”徐宗贤疑心着，但心里同时也生出了几分担忧，若真如徐仁宇所说......</p><p>局势目前还能站在他这边，徐仁宇努力运转着大脑，他该走下一步棋了。“他现在被你绑得不能动弹，为了保命自然什么都可以说，”既然徐宗贤还得用东植来威胁自己，说明他应该没有在东植身上找到他想要的东西，“你在他身上搜出东西来了吗？呵......怎么搜得出来，又不在他那。”</p><p>他见徐宗贤果然被他说得动摇，又放出一招，把他当年的确准备过的计划亮了出来，“不然，你以为我当年把这个人带回别院做什么？”</p><p>“好哇，好你个徐仁宇......原来从那时候开始你就存着造反的心了......亏我，亏我还以为......”现在说什么都已经不重要了，徐宗贤把枪头一转，对准对面被人簇拥着的徐仁宇，“你应该把它带过来了吧......把东西交给我！”</p><p>不对，既然徐仁宇已经拿到了吊坠，为什么还会跟陆东植纠缠不清？徐宗贤立马又把枪重新抵在陆东植的脑袋上，“给我！不然我杀了他！”</p><p>徐宗贤选择相信他，那就好办了。</p><p>“好，我给你，但你要先把人给放了。”</p><p>难道人要比东西重要？“我要先确认卡里的内容！”徐仁宇的葫芦里卖得不知道是什么药！徐宗贤再一次跟他手下眼神示意，这一次却被陆东植瞥见，只有不好的预感。</p><p>徐宗贤准备对徐仁宇下手！</p><p>“他骗你的！储存卡在我这！他没有调包！”千钧一发之际，陆东植的喊声让所有暗悄悄的蓄势待发都僵在了原地。“你把我给放了，我就给你。”</p><p>“陆东植！”徐仁宇不禁跨出去一步，正虎视眈眈盯着他的人立马从腰间掏出了一把手枪，为了不让徐宗贤提前有所戒备，他只能把腿收了回去。眼睛盯着陆东植，你在干什么！</p><p>徐宗贤也半点没有松动，“难道它现在还在你身上吗？你要怎么证明你说的才是真的？”如果东西还在陆东植身上的话，直接再搜一遍身不就行了？</p><p>“李仁和......这下你肯相信了吗？”他在储存卡里见过这个名字，徐宗贤一定会相信的。“你不是派人搜过了吗？要能那么简单地就找到，你至于这么大费周章？”他刚刚又确认过了一遍，储存卡的确还没有被拿走！</p><p>“你先把它给我！”徐宗贤有些红了眼睛，陆东植的确看过那东西！</p><p>“你绑着我，我怎么给你？！就算把我解绑了，你依然可以拿枪指着我，你怕什么！怂了吗？”这一把，他陆东植赌了！</p><p>徐宗贤以俯视的角度打量了他一下，缓缓点头道：“行，先给你松绑......”</p><p>双手终于得到了活动的自由，长时间被束缚住的原因导致血液不流通，陆东植活动了好久才堪堪找回大脑和胳膊连接上的感觉。“快点给我！”太阳穴旁的手枪还没有被拿开，陆东植只好闭了闭眼，弯腰时身体一顿，然后再慢慢弯下去，在自己的鞋后跟扒拉出储存卡后飞快脱离椅子，直起身和徐宗贤对峙。</p><p>“卡，我可以给你，但是我要到徐仁宇身边去！哪怕是死，我也要跟他死在一块！”他举着拳头，拳头里就攥着那张卡，如果徐宗贤不肯，他下一秒就毁掉它！</p><p>原来东西一直就藏在陆东植身上！徐宗贤对着那负责搜身的手下大吼，“废物！”现在不是纠结搜身完不完全的时候，反正他也没想着让他们活下去，装个样子也无妨，“好啊，把它给我，我放你过去。”</p><p>拿着手提电脑的手下走了过来，陆东植看了看那个人，喉结一个滚动，颤抖着把拳头平展开来，一个黑色的储存卡从他手心掉落到另一个手心里。而他，就在这掉落的过程中脚腕一转，朝着徐仁宇的方向飞快地跑去。</p><p>一见陆东植想要逃跑，马上有人按耐不住地已经抬起手枪瞄准起跑过去的陆东植，徐仁宇阴着脸也把枪露了出来，双方僵持着，陆东植这才安全地扑进了徐仁宇的怀抱。</p><p>徐宗贤性急地抢过电脑，瞥见徐仁宇原来也准备了枪对付他，冷笑一声，还是确认里面的内容比较重要，有了它，徐仁宇算个屁！</p><p>“那个卡......”陆东植刚开口，就被徐仁宇拦住，“都不重要，你没事就行。”</p><p>“不是，我想说，我刚刚递过去的那张卡是假的，我临时做了一份假的内容，只有靠前的几个文件夹里有几份真的文件，其他的是我往里面塞了很多我朋友看的玩石头的视频，真正的储存卡还在我这！”吓死了，刚才他险些记错两张卡放的位置。差点把真的那张卡给交出去！</p><p>他从另一只袜子的脚后跟部位里取出真正从吊坠里剖出来的储存卡，把它递给了徐仁宇。</p><p>他们家读着大学的高材生还真......果然不一样啊。徐仁宇感受着手心里的储存卡，都不知道该说什么好了，注意着徐宗贤手底下那些蠢狗的视线，默默把卡收进了口袋里。</p><p>估计着再有几下，徐宗贤就会发现自己被耍了，一场大战在所难免。</p><p>他把陆东植推到张七星那，下了一道命令，“张七星，保护好东植，等会趁乱带他出去！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. [宇植]鹤声（六十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“竟然敢耍我！看来你们是真不想活了！！”点开一个视频，里面竟然播放的是石头的打磨方法，徐宗贤立马意识到自己被耍了，愤怒冲上头顶，他面色涨红到瘆人，手里的电脑也被他直接摔在地上摔得个奄奄一息。他缓缓抬起气到颤抖的手，指着对面露出嘲讽笑容的徐仁宇，吼道：“给我杀了他们！一个都别留！！”</p><p>瞬时，喊打喊杀的声音从四方而来，层出不穷。</p><p>徐仁宇当下举起枪击中了一名正要朝张七星和陆东植冲过去的人的肩膀，挪动着步子护着他们后退，“护好东植，趁没人注意到的时候赶紧出去！”</p><p>“是！”张七星表情严肃着，几乎是拿整个身子挡住陆东植，左右紧张着会来自四周的攻击。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”陆东植担忧地伸手握住徐仁宇的手，明明这时候不应该分散他的注意力，可他就是……忍不住，忍不住想看徐仁宇一眼，忍不住想得到一句让他安心的承诺。</p><p>枪弹无眼，混乱的场面让他一时间无法确定对方到底几人持枪，徐仁宇只来得及用力回握了一下陆东植的手，然后轻轻一推，送他去了张七星的怀里，“走！”</p><p>“徐仁宇！！！”传来一声徐宗贤的暴喝，只要循声一看便能看见枪口对准着自己这边的方向，徐仁宇知道自己才是那个对方最想要杀死的人，他最后然后快速朝着张七星他们躲藏的方向看了一眼，然后在徐宗贤扣动扳机之前，脚腕一转，向着货物架方向跑去。</p><p>该死，竟然被他跑了！徐宗贤恨得咬牙，他老了，就算还能跑，也追不上徐仁宇的速度。早知道今天他们父子会有今天，当年他还训练徐仁宇跑什么山！妈的，现在跑得比兔子还快！“你们几个追过去！抓住了先别杀，我要亲手毙了这个孽种！”</p><p>“七星哥！你右边！”陆东植看到突然从木箱后面跑出来的狰狞面孔，不由大呼出声。</p><p>好在那人手里握的不是枪，而是尖端生了锈的铁棒，用力挥过来的时候被张七星用小臂硬生生挡下，然后手腕反握住铁棒，两个人就这么凭着另外一只空出来的手以爪的样子向对方袭去，谁也不肯先放开那只被僵持着的铁棒。</p><p>没有抓到对方的眼睛，又避开了对方挠过来的手，张七星索性往后退了一步，双手同时握住卡在手心里的铁棒，“嗬啊！”使出全身的力气注进铁棒，推着对方朝木箱那边冲过去。</p><p>“呃！妈的......”那只是一个木箱，被用力撞击了之后挪开了点位置，并没有对人造成什么实际的伤害。那人看着因为惯性往前迈了几步离自己近了些的张七星，眼睛盯着张七星暂时没有防守的太阳穴，握紧了拳头就要一拳砸过去。</p><p>“哈！”他听见这一声，眼前的景象突然剧烈晃动了一下，然后慢动作地倾斜，伴随着袭来的胀痛逐渐变黑，什么都看不见了。</p><p>“陆少爷......”另一头没有了与之争抢的力道，张七星手握着铁棒，愣愣得看着摆出收尾姿势的陆东植。</p><p>陆东植摆头注意了一下周围，招呼着张七星离他近一些好被木箱的死角挡住，“七星哥可别忘了，我可是跟你一个武术班出身的啊！”</p><p>“也是。”张七星看了一眼被陆东植踹中太阳穴后倒地不起的男人，点点头，他都快忘记以前还跟陆东植一起上过武术班了。“现在不是说这个的时候，陆少爷......”他悄摸摸走到仓门边，现在正好没有徐宗贤的手下在附近出现，他赶紧让陆东植跟在他身后，握紧了新得到的称手武器，“一定要跟好我啊！”</p><p>徐仁宇躲在一处拐角屏着呼吸，徐宗贤选的这个仓库大得建起了无数的货架，上面摆满了货箱。虽然能够很好得让他隐藏起自己的身影，但同时也阻碍了他观察的视角。他试着沉住气过滤掉耳朵里那些打斗声和惨叫声，因为似乎有人正在慢慢向他这边靠近。</p><p>是选择迎击还是另找机会？</p><p>徐仁宇摸了摸自己腰间的枪，又放了下来，他第二次呼气的瞬间，果然和走过拐角的那个人打了个照面。</p><p>“这...嗬呃！呃......”发现徐仁宇了！他刚刚想要把这个消息大喊出来告诉附近其他搜寻徐仁宇的伙伴，就被徐仁宇出手掐住了喉咙，他伸手想要把徐仁宇的手给掰开，结果徐仁宇这个家伙竟然绕到了他的后面，还加上了一只胳膊去勒住他。</p><p>他奋力蹬腿，摇晃着自己，竟然也摆脱不了徐仁宇的桎梏！快...快要窒息......了。</p><p>啊，枪......枪！他手里明明就有枪！</p><p>“去...去死......”该死！供氧不足让他不仅脑袋发晕，手还一直颤个不停。“去...去死。”</p><p>“呵，你杀不死我的，当年是，现在也是。”这是什么命运的捉弄，竟然让这个胆小鬼遇见了他，徐仁宇看了一眼这人手里握着的手枪，在这个人的手里就跟打不出子弹的玩具没什么两样。他说完，脚往人还在试图挣扎的脚上一踢，把人带倒在地上，捂住他的嘴直接捏住对方的手掌往反方向用力一按。</p><p>“唔嗯！唔唔唔！”手枪掉落在地上，可徐仁宇连看都不看，盯着以前本身是狼最后被自己逆转成羊的胆小鬼，“我们......很久没有在山上做迷藏了吧？怎么？你该不会忘了被我抓到会有什么后果了吧？”</p><p>“唔！嗯唔唔唔！唔！”他没忘他没忘！别，求......救、救命啊！！！</p><p>砸下去的拳头就像不小心踩到路过蚂蚁的鞋，带着倒转时光的作用，一拳又一拳，让徐仁宇觉得自己就置身在那片安静无人的森林里，他正处理着猎物，身后却响起干树叶的沙沙响声。</p><p>“谁！”</p><p>徐仁宇快速拿起掉落在地上的枪，手背上鼓起的骨节还沾着一大片的血，粘腻滑落滴在满是灰尘的地上。</p><p>“是我，周英民！”为了不暴露位置，周英民压低了声地说话，他看见徐仁宇旁边躺在地上被血糊了一脸早就意识不明的人，还有徐仁宇眼中的血腥让他想起了他们的第一次见面。</p><p>该死......“陆东植！”还好提起这个名字徐仁宇身上那要不得的恐怖气场就下去了，“陆东植已经被张七星带出仓库了，我们放手开干吧！”</p><p>徐仁宇垂眼看了看自己手上的血，把白捡来的手枪给到周英民的手里，“给，虽然没有多余的子弹，能多给一个弟兄就多给一个吧。把仓库的门最好封锁掉，别让人出去，我们就在仓库里解决。”</p><p>他看了看手表，不知道在哪磕碎的已经不转了。“什么时候了？”</p><p>“马上就七点了。”周英民的表还坚持着，立刻报出了时间。</p><p>徐仁宇听了之后想了想自己给曹宥真打电话的时间，说道：“再坚持坚持，在曹宥真没有到之间还是以消耗他们的弹药为主。”应该快到了。</p><p>张七星听着那就像个大铁箱子的仓库里传来一声又一声的枪响，放不下心地一直在意着自己本应该和弟兄们一起拼杀的战场，叹了口气回过头来看向已经钻进大铁桶里的陆东植，把自己手里的铁棒也放了进去。</p><p>“陆少爷，拿好了。要是有人发现了你，你就先拿这个戳过去，知道了吗？”徐仁宇本是准备让他带一把枪的，但他上无老下无小的，让给别人了，现在除了手里的铁棒也没法给陆东植其他给有威慑力的武器。张七星讪讪一笑，又看了一眼仓库的方向，“你千万要躲好啊，等我们赢了，再出来知道吗？我，我去帮你报仇啊！”</p><p>他是道上的人，就用道上的方式去解决！</p><p>“七星哥！”陆东植在合上盖子前叫住张七星，“你们要小心呐！”</p><p>“嗯！放心！”张七星对他露出憨厚的笑，帮陆东植把铁桶的盖子挪回原来的位子。</p><p>“徐仁宇在那里！”</p><p>“徐仁宇往配货区那边跑了！”</p><p>徐宗贤看着远远的一闪而过的应该是徐仁宇身上穿着的黑色大衣，数了数枪里还剩下的子弹数量，然后毫不留情地对着正趴在地上的徐仁宇的手下一枪崩了头，虽然他自己的手下也损失了不少，但好在周围总算清净了一些。他想到一个曾经为了抓住想要逃跑的徐仁宇而用过的点子，“我等下在这边布置些东西，你们几个去配货区把他往这赶。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>徐宗贤看着手下向配货区跑去，慢慢的，慢慢的，嘴角勾了起来，“仁宇啊，要玩狩猎游戏吗？”</p><p>“操......”怎么跟上来好几个，徐宗贤呢？躲起来了吗？</p><p>徐仁宇手上被划了一道，虽然不深，但多多少少有些影响，他瞥见身旁固定铁罐而准备好的锁链，直接卸了下来攥在手里。来人这么多，他得一个个地制服。</p><p>“找到了！”这个人不像之前那个胆小鬼那么傻，在徐仁宇朝他发动攻击之前就大声喊了出来，徐仁宇本来准备好伏击的位置一下子就给暴露了。</p><p>铁链甩过去，抽到骨头上也是能够让人倒吸冷气。徐仁宇绷紧了收回来的铁链，看了看对方身后还没有立马赶过来的同伴，先解决一个是一个，不然可就没机会了！</p><p>不过可惜，如意算盘没打好。他在成功勒住对方之前浪费了不少时间，还没等对方咽气，就已经有人赶了过来。徐仁宇掏枪对准跑过来的人，马上就要扣动手里的扳机，不行！不然就没有子弹对付徐宗贤了！</p><p>他为徐宗贤留了三颗子弹。</p><p>徐仁宇掏枪出来便只剩下一只手握住铁链，就这一瞬间，将死之人重新呼吸到了空气，拼了全力地挣脱束缚。“他不敢开枪......上！”</p><p>只两个人他徐仁宇怕什么，赤手空拳也能杀了你们！徐仁宇把枪收回枪套中，双手握拳摆好姿势，眼神凌厉，等待着对面两个人接下来的行动，然后予以反击。</p><p>低下身，脚底滑动着灵活躲过挥过来的拳头，徐仁宇稳住自己的重心伸出腿一脚踹住对方的后背，来不及看对方是否被自己踹倒在地上，身后袭来的怒吼声让他迅速转过身来，被人紧抱锁住双臂无法挥动自己的拳头。</p><p>“快！”那人对着自己正在奋力挣扎爬起身的同伴大喊。</p><p>徐仁宇面部发力，拿脚猛踢中对方的脚踝，就在对方忍不住想要躲开攻击的那一霎那，抓住这人已经有些松懈的肩膀，借着自己弯腰的力道把人甩了出去。一打二容易，但要想在不动枪的情况下一杀二就太难了。</p><p>“该死。”他本想换个地方，可身后是两个刚刚对战过的人，前方又有不断跑过来的徐宗贤的人，前后受敌，他大概只能......“砰！”徐仁宇果断转身掏枪崩了想要继续发动进攻的两人的其中一个，“谁说我不敢开枪了，跟你们玩玩而已。”趁那人正在愣神，飞快地冲了上去抓住他的衣领一拳打歪了那人的下巴，捡起地上的铁链交叉着套住对方的脖子，看着马上就要赶过来的人，用力一扯。</p><p>“抓住他！”</p><p>“抓住他！”</p><p>赶来的人手里有枪，看见同伴有难，没有半分犹豫地对着徐仁宇开了枪，子弹打在被徐仁宇丢弃掉的铁链上，火光一闪。“他跑后面去了！”</p><p>妈的，早知道就不往配货区这边跑了，徐宗贤还在储藏区，要解决掉跑过来的那批人，到时候在那边遇见徐宗贤可能就没子弹了。</p><p>徐仁宇看了看自己枪里仅剩下的两发子弹，靠着墙壁快速调整自己的呼吸，观察着自己周围的环境，脑子里回忆着自己刚才跑过的路，绘出一张地形图来，分析着自己到底怎么选择才是最好的。</p><p>走上面！</p><p>徐仁宇吃力地扒住货架的第二层，被划了道口子的伤上血痂重新裂开，裂出里面鲜红的肉与血，徐仁宇不在乎撕裂开的这种痛，爬上去之后屏起呼吸，避免暴露自己的位子。</p><p>“人呢？”突然配货区里的空气变得寂静，举着枪的那人大概有队长之类的头衔，比了比手势让所有人别出声，然后竖起耳朵，谨慎又仔细地听着每一丝动静。</p><p>而徐仁宇就像人间蒸发了一样。</p><p>“分散开搜！”他就不信，这人一定是躲起来了！</p><p>徐仁宇慢慢挪到比较靠近储藏区的通道口，看着脚底下小心翼翼挪动着步子的人，把身旁的货物往边缘上一推，里面装着的货物落得满地都是，可惜，不重，压不死人。</p><p>“在，在上面！”</p><p>把路过的那人砸倒之后，徐仁宇从高处跳下就势一滚。天不向他，偏偏还有敌人就在附近，一听见这声立马赶了过来，阻了他的去路。</p><p>这拦住一下，多了几声空气被划破的声音，好不容易积攒起来的先机就浪费掉了。徐仁宇被围在中间，正前方就是瞄准自己眉心的枪口。</p><p>“徐仁宇，你这个叛徒！最好老实点！乖乖让会长大人制裁你！”</p><p>“呵，死都别想！”</p><p>徐仁宇稍微一动，周围的人也不再怕他，毕竟他们人数众多，徐仁宇翻不起什么大浪。</p><p>徐仁宇刚打翻一个人，手肘便被另一个人制住，再一人拿棍棒狠击他的后腰，朝他膝盖处一踹，以一种被制服住的姿势难堪地对着敌人下跪。</p><p>“咳呼。”脸颊被自己刚才打过的人泄私愤地揍了一拳。</p><p>“都说了让你老实点了！赶紧把他身上的枪拿过来！”</p><p>妈的，别动我的枪！</p><p>徐仁宇被制着呢，还敢用力一脚把靠过来的人踹飞。那人一看徐仁宇如此不把他们放在眼里，火气也上来了，哪里还管得上徐宗贤的命令，瞄准着徐仁宇就打算一枪了解了他。</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>“大哥！你后面！”</p><p>周英民骂了一声自己那没有个准头的垃圾枪法，带着张七星朝徐仁宇这冲来。“徐仁宇！你还能不能行了！”</p><p>“老子行着呢！”一拳顶住妄图制服住自己的徐宗贤爪牙的胃部，趁着对方吃痛弯腰猛地用力起身给对方一个飞踢。立马又抓住冲过来的人的衣领，怒吼着直接拿头朝对方的鼻子撞了过去。</p><p>张七星则猛冲跳起来锁住那“大哥”的喉咙，周英民躲开枪口的射击范围，抓起一旁的折叠椅子朝向他攻去的人身上狠狠一砸，</p><p>“靠！他们到底还来不来啊！已经坚持不住了啊！”周英民朝徐仁宇大喊。</p><p>“张七星！陆东植呢！”</p><p>“他没事！”</p><p>“靠......”周英民把徐仁宇不理他的气发泄在和他对打的人身上，“都他妈什么时候了，你还他妈陆东植陆东植！妈的！曹宥真呢！”</p><p>徐仁宇也看出来他们这边已经落了下势，再等不来曹宥真，就真的全赔进去了。</p><p>“你们帮我挡着这些杂碎！我去解决掉徐宗贤！”</p><p>“好！”徐仁宇一撤，周英民明显吃力了起来，“妈的，你可给老子赶紧的！”</p><p>“追！”哪怕被张七星和周英民他们拦下也没关系，那发号施令的人嘴角不明显地翘起，只要把徐仁宇引过去就行了。</p><p>该死，徐宗贤那老家伙藏去哪里了？！</p><p>徐仁宇跨过一具被血糊满脸的尸体，寻找着徐宗贤。他想要让自己那颗心冷静下来，却反而越跳越快，越跳越快，他不知道自己已经陷进去了。</p><p>突然脑子一懵，眼前出现了不可能出现在这里的景象。</p><p>那个森林。</p><p>那个死寂着没有阳光的森林。</p><p>“咕咕，咕咕......”是猫头鹰的叫声，天、天已经黑了，再不快点，被抓住就完蛋了！他不想被抓住！他不要回去！他要回家！</p><p>“沙......沙......”</p><p>“嗬！”有人！谁！他左看右看，都只有暗色的大片树叶笼在周围，包裹住他，出不去。</p><p>“咚！”是有人在敲击厚实铁壁的声音，和他幻象中的树叶晃动声重合在一起。</p><p>他、他要逃出去！</p><p>“咚！”</p><p>“沙沙......沙......”</p><p>前面？还是左边？还是右边？！不，他马上就要逃出去了，他看到前面有亮光了！</p><p>是后面！</p><p>徐仁宇举着枪猛地转身，看见如幽灵一样悄无声息出现在他面前的徐宗贤，全身一动，率先扣动了扳机，“砰！”可有人比他还要早些出手，不是徐宗贤。</p><p>“嘶唔！”他忘记了当年的教训，当年他马上就要逃出去的时候却不小心被缠在两边树根上的线绊倒，像个狼狈的猎物掉进徐宗贤布置好的陷阱里，而这次从货架的下面竟然窜出削断了的钢筋，锋利的尖头直接刺进了他的脚腕的软骨里，一翘便轻而易举地弄得他人仰马翻，明明对准了徐宗贤的子弹也因为突然改变的方向而打进天花板里。</p><p>就......就只剩一发子弹了！</p><p>徐仁宇拼命地咬着牙，没有松开手枪的手因为疼痛而抖个不已，他要杀了徐宗贤，他要逃出去......“啊啊啊！！”手上的枪被徐宗贤踢飞，撞到墙壁上才停了下来。</p><p>“徐仁宇，我发现你越到最后关头越单纯得很啊？”徐宗贤也不着急着杀他，用轻蔑的眼神俯视地看着徐仁宇挣扎地朝手枪那边爬过去，“当年也是这么抓到你的......你还记得你那时候在网兜里怎么跟我保证的吗？”</p><p>他瞥了一眼地上的血痕，在徐仁宇根本碰不到枪的距离一脚踩住他鲜血横流的脚腕，听着徐仁宇痛苦的挣扎声，回忆着那时候他们的对话，“你说，‘等我成为了狼都抓不到的羊的时候我可以成为狼吗？’哈哈哈哈哈！你看看你现在这个样子！”真是个不成器的东西！徐宗贤拿鞋底用力碾着，“你还想当狼？！”</p><p>“杀......杀了你...我，我......我要回...家......”</p><p>徐宗贤听到他那痛到快没有力气的声音，冷着脸说出他对徐仁宇的最终定论：“我对你真的很失望。”他让人把徐仁宇的枪拿了过来，看着里面最后一发子弹，“呵，本来我还留了几颗子弹专门等你，算了，”他对准徐仁宇的太阳穴，“还是用你的枪杀了你好了，我的子弹还可以接着杀那些会听信你话的狗。”</p><p>“啊，不对，陆东植呢？还活着吗？用你的枪杀他应该是最好的。”</p><p>“别动他！”</p><p>徐宗贤看着徐仁宇临死了还如此愤怒的模样，换成自己的手枪，嘴角的弧度越来越大，“去死吧，徐仁宇。我从来都没有你这个儿子。”</p><p>“砰！”</p><p>仓库里响起的却是徐宗贤的惨叫，他捂着自己被子弹打缺一块肉的右手，不可置信地望向仓库门口，那里分明没有人的身影！</p><p>狙击？！</p><p>怎么可能！徐仁宇的势力里怎么可能会有狙击手的存在！</p><p>“老家伙，你废话真的挺多的啊。”一堆人涌了进来，各个手里带着枪，不知道的还以为是武装警察过来把他们一网打尽了。可是不是，徐宗贤看着曹宥真走了进来。</p><p>“你！你！”他看着徐仁宇，额头上的青筋都快要爆出来，“你竟然还和曹家联手！你...你真是背叛徐家背叛到底了啊！！”</p><p>撑住了......徐仁宇懒得看他，瞥了一眼曹宥真那边之后想从地上慢慢爬起来。明摆着的大势已去，徐宗贤不明白，他沉溺在愤怒当中，还想着把摇摇晃晃的徐仁宇踹倒，反而被曹宥真走上前来给了他一拳。徐宗贤摔倒在地上，他的手下死的死，伤的伤，剩下的都被曹组控制住了，这时候还有谁能来帮他，他只能孤立无援。</p><p>“曹......！”他刚开口，曹宥真就垂眼继续给了他肩膀一枪，然后望向身边颤颤巍巍拖着一条腿从徐宗贤兜里捡回手枪的徐仁宇，“你要解恨吗？我可以让你打上几枪，但不能让他死掉。”</p><p>徐仁宇面无表情地看了徐宗贤一眼，把枪头指向他的脑袋。</p><p>“嗯？都说过了脑袋不行。”曹宥真立马不满意地出声。</p><p>徐仁宇瞥了她一眼，出乎意料地直接把手里的枪塞到了曹宥真的手里，“麻烦，人随便你怎么处理吧，我去清算伤亡情况了。”他死了不少弟兄，还有些重伤的，得赶紧把他们送医院去。他还得带东植一起回家......接下来要做的事情多着呢。</p><p>周英民和张七星那边也交给曹宥真的部下们负责了，看见徐仁宇伤成这样赶紧跑上前扶住徐仁宇。</p><p>“周英民，打电话联系医生那边派救护车来，有的弟兄伤得太严重了，得赶紧送急救......”</p><p>“我看你也是！别使你那只脚了！等下真废了！”周英民皱眉看着徐仁宇那还在流着血的脚，真想去曹宥真那讨一次折磨徐宗贤的机会！</p><p>徐仁宇被扶着走出仓库，望了望周围满是集装箱的空地，让周英民别搀自己了，“你带着几个只受了轻伤的兄弟再检查检查周围，别放跑了人。”</p><p>“你呢？！”周英民虽是这么说，但也没真想让徐仁宇再干什么，专心等救护车来就行。</p><p>他？他要去找陆东植，一定吓傻了吧。徐仁宇想起刚才陆东植那偷梁换柱的招，笑了出来，可真有他的。</p><p>“张七星，东植人呢？”</p><p>张七星朝他把陆东植藏起来的地方一指，带着徐仁宇准备慢慢走过去。</p><p>“仁宇哥！”陆东植一直安安静静地躲在铁桶里，透过那一丝的缝隙观察着对面的仓库，他等了好久，终于看见曹宥真带着大部队冲了进去，应该结束了吧......果然他看见徐仁宇他们慢悠悠地走了出来，真的结束了！徐、徐宗贤被抓起来了！</p><p>他赶紧从铁桶里跨了出来，视野开阔了才看见徐仁宇身上受了很多伤，尤其是脚，看起来特别严重。既然这样，那就别走过来了！他自己过去！</p><p>“仁宇哥！脚！”他边跑边对徐仁宇大声喊着，明明自己的意思是让他停下，别走了！可怎么徐仁宇还反而推开了搀扶的张七星朝他这跑过来呢！那脚得多疼啊！！</p><p>七星哥他们的表情......好奇怪啊......</p><p>“东植！”徐仁宇冲过来圈住了他，还转了个身，他都没法猜出来七星哥他们表情的意思了......</p><p>“......没事，东植，没事的......”徐仁宇的声音都在打抖。</p><p>陆东植看着正前方集装箱上淌下来的液体，天色有些黑了，那是血吗？他睁大了眼睛，那一瞬间，他明白了一晃而过的奇怪表情的意思，他明白了为什么徐仁宇的声音会开始发抖，为什么他会听见枪响。</p><p>先是连着的两声枪响，“砰！砰！”然后才是另一声枪响，“砰！”从相反方向而来。陆东植伸出手抱紧与自己相拥的徐仁宇，指尖传来的温热让他也开始发抖，开始哭泣。</p><p>不，不......</p><p>因为那三声近距离的枪响，周英民通着的电话也忘了说，看着曹宥真手里的枪飘出淡淡的烟雾，眼神木着沿着方向转动自己的脑袋，他看见张七星也望着那个方向，那个徐仁宇身后的集装箱上面一个黑色的人影缓缓倒下。妈的，漏了一个！</p><p>然后在场的所有人都目睹着，徐仁宇靠着陆东植肩膀的身子慢慢支撑不住倒了下去，陆东植双手沾着血，在嘶声力竭地大喊。</p><p>“徐仁宇！！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. [宇植]鹤声（六十三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当时的那一瞬间，除了把陆东植护在他的怀里，徐仁宇唯一还能再做的事情就是遮住陆东植的耳朵。可是枪声过于刺耳，不留一点情面地让他这点努力变成了粉碎，他都能感觉到怀里的人在浑身颤抖。</p><p>“......没事，东植，没事的......”自己只能用力抱紧陆东植，有他在呢，别怕。徐仁宇把所有的力气都花在了抱紧陆东植的这件事上，以至于他自己的说话声都变得非常小声。</p><p>“对不起，害怕了吧？”</p><p>最后的最后，怎么还是让你看到了我生活的这个世界呢？一定很害怕吧？怎么办，好像只能保护你到这了......</p><p>如果可以，我多希望，你从未踏进过我的世界......这样你就看不见我现在的狼狈了......</p><p>“我爱你，东植。”</p><p>身后响起呼喊徐仁宇的声音，陆东植根本听不进去，耳朵里唯一装得下的反而是徐仁宇在他耳边念着的这小小的声音。这小小的声音顺着耳朵进入心脏，一点一点地膨胀起来，压迫他不安的心。原本还能紧抱住他的怀抱逐渐失去力量，他越来越能感受到徐仁宇的体重，压得他喘不过气来，甚至跟着徐仁宇一起失去力气，朝冰凉的地面坠去。</p><p>夜晚的海风也是冷的，吹到他沾满血的双手时更是钻心的冷。陆东植看着自己手掌里被小石子弄脏掉的鲜红，然后视线再慢慢地朝从徐仁宇后背出淌出来的深红挪去，嘴唇颤抖着大喊：“徐仁宇！！！！”</p><p>不是，这不是真的......</p><p>他跪着挪了几步，明明就在徐仁宇的身边却不敢伸手确认。他怕这一切是真的。可徐仁宇脸上血色全无，真实到让他害怕。</p><p>陆东植！你他妈还在发什么呆！</p><p>“止、止血......对，快，得给他止血！”陆东植焦急得望了一圈，周围除开铁皮的集装箱就空荡得很，根本什么都没有。啊，他、他卫衣帽子上有绳子......陆东植忍着自己还在发抖的手飞快地扯下自己衣服帽子上的松紧绳，伏下身想要帮徐仁宇止血。</p><p>“徐...仁宇哥，肩膀还能不能动？抬起来一下我帮你包扎啊......徐仁宇！听我说话！！”陆东植看着徐仁宇带血的眼皮马上就要合上，害怕得边流泪边大声地喊着徐仁宇。</p><p>不能睡过去！千万不能睡过去！</p><p>“东植...我......”徐仁宇被陆东植这么一喊，勉强又回神过来一些，他手指头动了动，也听陆东植的话肩膀用力抬起了一点点的高度，足够陆东植把绳放进去了。</p><p>“对，仁宇哥......继续跟我说话，小小声的就行，我...我听得见......”</p><p>该死！绳子不够！</p><p>怎么办！怎么办！怎么办！</p><p>鞋...鞋带！陆东植立马去解自己的鞋带，可......该死，快点！快点！再快点！</p><p>“我好害怕啊......”</p><p>“什么？仁宇哥你说什么？”陆东植紧张到一时没有听清徐仁宇的话，他把鞋带解了下来，和之前的松紧绳绑在一起，“肩膀......”徐仁宇已经很明显连抬起肩膀的力气都没有了，他只能努力让自己冷静下来，在不伤到徐仁宇的前提下小心翼翼帮他抬起肩膀。</p><p>“那边，没有你吧......东植......我好害怕......”</p><p>徐仁宇看着满脸是泪还在努力在自己身上打着止血结的陆东植，想笑一笑，可应该表现不到脸上。他一直在动着手指，直到陆东植确认出血量已经小了下去之后才被看见。</p><p>“仁宇哥，坚、坚持住......不疼啊...不疼......”陆东植接过站在旁边的张七星默默脱下来的衣服，塞在徐仁宇中弹的背后，用力按压着伤口，嘴上那么说着，他却知道，这一定很痛，很痛。</p><p>“东植......”</p><p>“我在！你说，仁宇哥你说，我听着呢！”陆东植红着眼睛望着前方，耳朵贴近徐仁宇开合着的嘴唇。</p><p>“海边好冷啊...我们回家......好不好？”家里有热乎乎的暖风，有好吃的饭菜，有弟兄们说的不好笑的玩笑，还有像只小猫一样赖在沙发上的陆东植......什么都有......</p><p>“好，回家......坚持住啊仁宇哥，我们马上就回家了。”他握着的徐仁宇的手也开始冰凉，有时候海风吹过来，他竟一时间快分不清自己的手里握着的是徐仁宇还是那阵海风。</p><p>看着远处亮起的车灯，已经被风吹僵了身子的陆东植激动地晃了晃徐仁宇的手。“仁、仁宇哥！救护车来了！”</p><p>“徐仁宇！你醒过来啊！！！”</p><p>好几个人的脚出现在他的视野里，然后把他和徐仁宇强行分开。陆东植勉勉强强听见有几个人在说着话，“休克”、“抓紧时间”、“情况不好”......</p><p>一群人涌过来又快速离去，还从他的身边带走了徐仁宇，而他甚至都没来得及听清他们在喊什么，耳朵里只剩下自己的喘息。在徐仁宇被人抬上车的那一刻，空气就从他的世界里消失了。</p><p>“嗬......嗬...嗬.......仁...嗬......”陆东植抓住自己的胸口，望着地上没有被人拿走的全是鲜血的衣服，差点往地上倒去。</p><p>应该是张七星扶住了他，然后是曹宥真的声音，“他应该是过呼吸了！快捂住他的口鼻！”</p><p>堵着的咽喉如海水倒灌，他的口鼻被人用力捂住。</p><p>你们要把仁宇哥带去哪里？！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“伤者右腿脚腕跟腱受损，左臂有划伤，后背有两处子弹创伤，出血情况严重，从位置观察很可能有肝脏或者周围脏器受损，立即开始手术，2号手术室已经就位。”</p><p>东......东植......</p><p>徐仁宇半睁着眼，所能看见的景象模糊得只剩下几大块颜色，他记得自己的身旁有陆东植在陪着，可现在连扭个头的动作都做不了。</p><p>他好像听到了心电图的声音，是他自己的吗？在发出刺耳的警报......</p><p>他......要死了......吗？这个结局，不是很满意啊......</p><p>一切的开始，他的确只是为了把徐宗贤从位子上拉下来，他的确做到了。可是他还贪心了，他还想和陆东植安安稳稳地过一辈子。</p><p>如果当年他没有从陆钟哲那偷听来关于名单的消息，啊，不是......应该还要往前，如果他那时候能够选择老老实实地当徐家的一条狗，那么他和陆东植是不是就能迎来另一个结局？</p><p>也许他们还会相爱，也许他们不会相识，也许他们会有一面之缘，是他从车窗里一眼瞥见感到的熟悉，或者是在一家咖啡店里搭上一句今生唯一一次的对话，都要远远好过这样惨不忍睹的结局吧？</p><p>他好想问陆东植一句啊......</p><p>如果换成另一种故事，他们还会相爱吗？</p><p>你...还会......爱上...这样的......我吗？</p><p>东植......</p><p>“肝脏周围污染严重，进行紧急处理！手术刀！镊子！”</p><p>“患者心率出现下降！80！73！61！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没，没事的......仁，仁宇哥他......他，没事的......”陆东植紧盯着手术室指示灯的眼睛里布满了红血丝，他已经在外面等了近四个小时了，他根本什么都做不了，只能一遍又一遍地向上天祈祷。</p><p>周英民看见陆东植这样也说不了什么，他受的伤轻，自己恢复个几天就好了，而徐仁宇却......他叹了口气，拿着自己刚刚从自动贩卖机里买到的咖啡，递到陆东植面前，“喝了吧，不然撑不住的。”</p><p>陆东植没有接过那罐咖啡，摇摇头，他哪有那个心情，他现在只想等着这手术顺利结束！</p><p>指示灯灭了！</p><p>陆东植激动地站了起来，周英民跟着他朝手术室的方向看了过去，穿着白色大袍的医生刚走出来，被陆东植拒绝掉的咖啡罐直接掉在了地上。</p><p>“医生！手，手术怎么样了！”陆东植扑通一声跪在了医生的面前，抓着她的白色大袍就像抓住了希望一样，“我，我求求您，救救他！一定要救救他啊！他...他那么好的一个人，他......他明明就要结束他的苦日子了......医生，医生我求求您......”他们还得一起回家啊！</p><p>别这样对他，不要这么对他......</p><p>“您先起来，冷静些好吗？”这样拼命求她救人的又何止陆东植一个呢？医生还是只能让扶着陆东植站起来，然后摘下口罩说道：“手术很顺利，好在提前进行了一定程度的止血，不然患者可能撑不到手术的进行。我们已经尽可能将患者体内的大部分子弹碎片取了出来，也对严重污染的部分进行了清洗。但还有小部分子弹暂时无法取出，加上患者目前意识无法恢复过来，需要在监护病房进行观察，随时有可能要进行第二次手术。”</p><p>“还有就是，患者的右脚脚腕在跟腱严重受伤后存在过过度用力的情况，虽然进行了一定程度的缝合，但还是要看患者自身的恢复情况。”</p><p>陆东植隔着玻璃望进监护病房里，看着戴着呼吸面罩安安静静躺在对面的徐仁宇，旁边熟悉的心电监视屏里跳动的数字让他多多少少安心了一些，但还是心疼，无比的心疼，“都...都是我的错......都是我害的......”</p><p>如果他乖乖听徐仁宇的，不去管什么吊坠就好了，如果他那时候......不乱跑出来就好了，如果......</p><p>“都是我的错......都是我......”害得徐仁宇变成了这副模样。</p><p>周英民瞥了瞥难过到蜷缩起来的陆东植，心里也有一份愧疚，他本来只是想借陆东植的手把那名单拿到，没想过会发展到这种地步。“咳，那什么陆东植，要不你现在赶紧回去帮徐仁宇带几套衣服过来？”</p><p>“他这个人最难伺候了不是，医院的病服他肯定穿不惯，等他醒过来，岂不得浑身难受死......”看着陆东植眼神一动，周英民赶紧消音，还是别提这个字眼了。“反正也就你知道他爱怎么打扮，我敢肯定徐仁宇那家伙不喜欢穿着病服跟你见面。你赶紧回去一趟吧，这里有我盯着呢。”</p><p>陆东植起身望了望还是一动不动的徐仁宇，身上的病服的确显得人气色不太好，于是精神其实已经快支撑不住的陆东植终于点了点头，同意了周英民的提议。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>张七星代替李子开着车，担忧地看了一眼后座里望着窗外仿佛丢了魂的陆东植，不由地开口劝道：“少，少爷，求您睡一会吧，不然您要是倒下了，大少醒过来看不见您一定会着急的......”</p><p>这话说得的确有道理，陆东植也清楚自己现在的状态糟糕，可是、可是......“我做不到……我害怕把眼睛闭起来......”一闭上，他就能看到徐仁宇从他身上滑落下去的模样；一闭上，他就能闻见徐仁宇身下怎么也止不住涌出来的血的浓烈；一闭上，他就能听见徐仁宇那耗尽所有力气发出的微小声音在抖着说要回家......</p><p>“仁宇哥......”</p><p>陆东植缩起身子，就像怀里正抱着此刻躺在病床上陷入昏迷的徐仁宇一样。</p><p>陆东植踏进别院的时候静悄悄的，一个人都没有。自然也没人点灯，此刻正是夜色最浓的时候，唯有月光还亮着，在一旁的木桩上洒下一道银辉，叫人有一种这里荒废已久的错觉，明明这里前不久还有着那人生活的痕迹。</p><p>“呜嗬......”陆东植打开徐仁宇的衣柜，里面整整齐齐分门别类地归置着他的衣服，无论是归置方法还是这人所有的穿搭，无一不是陆东植熟悉的，熟悉到了骨子里，如今却成了最入骨的痛。</p><p>“会，会好起来......仁宇哥，会......”眼泪都掉在了手里的毛衣上，陆东植赶紧拿手揩了揩，“会好起来的！”把衣服全部装进包后，提起来就想赶紧下楼奔到徐仁宇的身边去。</p><p>他动作太急了，转身的时候手里的包不小心撞到了旁边的床头柜，上面摆放着的相框不稳地一晃，往地上坠去。陆东植没来得及抓住，哐啷一声相框上的玻璃碎成了好多片，反射着来自月亮的悲伤的光。</p><p>“不，不要......”这个征兆坏到透顶，陆东植下意识撒开手中的背包跪在了地上，想把那些玻璃拼凑回去，但这是不可能的事，甚至还有玻璃碎渣嚣张地刺进他的手指，流出一点没什么大事的血液。</p><p>十指连心，陆东植看着自己指尖不断冒出来的小血珠，只流了这么点血他都会觉得疼，仁宇哥他......流了那么多血，怎...怎么办啊......</p><p>放弃了拼凑玻璃碎片，陆东植把相框里的照片拿了出来，那还是他们上次去游乐园玩的时候，他们的第一次正式的约会。当时的烟花很漂亮，他闹着徐仁宇一起拍合照来着......徐仁宇不爱照相，所以拍出来的照片里看起来笑得有些僵硬，还被自己嘲笑了。</p><p>“我们仁宇哥长得这么帅气，就应该多多拍些照片嘛！”那时候陆东植才反应过来他们几乎没有怎么合照过，于是掩藏起自己的害羞，鼓起胆子向徐仁宇提出建议，“仁宇哥要是害羞的话，那我们就一起拍！拍很多很多好不好啊？”</p><p>徐仁宇望着他的笑容被烟花照亮，他听到了徐仁宇说，“好。”</p><p>徐仁宇明明都答应他了。</p><p>“你明明...明明答应过...我的啊......”</p><p>“都，都是我的......错吗？”爸爸妈妈，还有徐仁宇......都是因为他不听话...他......</p><p>“对不起...嗬呃，咳，对不起......”泪水滴答在照片上，里面的自己看起来都像在哭了，陆东植伸手想要去擦，突然发现这张照片下面其实还有一张纸条，被夹在相框和照片之间，应该是徐仁宇放进去的。</p><p>因为这张纸条他有印象，上面还有他自己的字迹。</p><p>                           兑换票</p><p> 陆东植  要为  徐仁宇  完成的事：</p><p> </p><p>而泪水就在他看见属于徐仁宇的笔迹之后彻底失去了控制。</p><p>                           兑换票</p><p> 陆东植   要为   徐仁宇  完成的事：</p><p>                      陆东植要好好的。</p><p>                                2007年12月25日起生效</p><p>“你，这个笨蛋！呜......你不给我，我要怎么实现你的心愿啊！！！！”这张纸条，这个字迹，分明就是从那时候写好被人小心翼翼保存到今天的样子，徐仁宇那个笨蛋，那个笨蛋！为什么不对自己好点！为什么！！</p><p>“嗡——嗡——”口袋里的手机疯狂地抖动，陆东植立马接起电话，看着眼前的照片和纸条，焦急地确认：“喂！仁宇哥他......”后面的话没有说出来，陆东植慢慢睁大了双眼。</p><p>因为他听见了对面刺耳的警报声还有一群人匆匆忙忙喊着什么的声音，周英民的声音也急得差点破了音，“陆东植！徐仁宇他——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一年后，安梁陵园。</p><p>陆东植垂着眼帘站在墓碑前，好像每次来这里的时候天气总是不好，今天也刮着点风，天空不算晴朗，看着天色马上雨就要下下来了。</p><p>说什么来什么，地上立马有了被小雨点打湿的痕迹。</p><p>“怎么总是遇上下雨呢？”陆东植说着说着，望着墓碑的眼睛就要滴下眼泪，却被一旁撑起伞的男人把还没掉出来的眼泪给推了回去。</p><p>“你现在身子不好，情绪不能太波动。”徐仁宇把陆东植往自己怀里搂了搂，好让人靠着自己站得更稳一些。</p><p>陆东植擦了擦眼睛，擤着有点发酸的鼻子说道：“我这不是太高兴了吗？想着告诉长辈们他们要有孙儿了......”徐仁宇一手撑着伞，也不忘了圈住陆东植用另一只手摸摸陆东植的肚子，虽然还没有明显起来，但是好神奇，他觉得他已经感受到了手底下的心跳。</p><p>他闻着陆东植身上好闻的味道，亲了亲爱人的脸颊，“谢谢你。”</p><p>一年以前他还在昏迷的时候，朦朦胧胧看见了记忆中温柔的母亲朝他伸出双手，跟他说我们回家。他刚朝那个方向迈出第一步，就听见一个令他熟悉又心碎的声音在一遍遍地呼喊他，声音嘶哑到让他难过，好像自己不应该继续往前走。母亲问他怎么了，他反而问道：“妈妈，你还需要我吗？”</p><p>“孩子，你要为了你自己而活。”母亲放开了他的手，领着他转了个方向，是那个还在呼喊他的声音的方向。“去吧，他在等你呢。”</p><p>徐仁宇点点头，朝着声音传来的方向走去，明明他根本不知道前进的方向会有什么在等着自己。</p><p>“谢我什么？”陆东植握住他的手，是这双手给了他足够的安全感。</p><p>“我从来都没有奢望过我会拥有你还有你的孩子。”他以为，他这辈子身边不会再有其他人的陪伴。</p><p>“是我们的孩子。”</p><p>徐仁宇笑了，搂紧了陆东植，“我们的孩子。”</p><p>原来......是陆东植和幸福在等着他啊。</p><p> </p><p>——完——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2020.08.07——2021.04.23</p><p>终于写完了，本来以为顶多20w字的同人写成了30w，emmmm……</p><p>感谢一直在看我文字的你们啦，不然可能就坑了。</p><p>还要特别感谢伊波@伊波 ，帮我疏通了很多地方。</p><p>然后再说说出书的事吧，作为番外内容我会在书里面补充正文里没有提到的这一年里发生还有未来的事情……</p><p>篇幅虽然不会太多，毕竟苦日子过去了还是要写点点甜日子的😗</p><p>如果对本子有那么点意思的话再等个几天吧（毕竟番外什么的还没开始动）</p><p>在网上连载的《鹤声》到这里就结束啦！</p><p>谢谢大家~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>